Satisfaction
by BeReFe23
Summary: Piper isn't satisfied in her relationship with Larry. She secretly tries out a new dating app and meets Alex. This quickly becomes a Vauseman relationship fic. Lots of smut included.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- So this is my first time doing anything like this. I appreciate everything that other authors have written, so I wanted to put something out there myself. Not sure how long this will be but I have a few additional chapters written so far. I apologize in advance for the Larry stuff in this first chapter, it's just set up for the later Vauseman that will ensue! That will start moving quickly with chapter 2, so bear with me. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy.

I obviously don't own any of the characters.

* * *

Piper liked Larry.

She did.

He was reliable. He always called when he said he would, and he listened to her when she ranted about work or her mother (which was quite often). They had a good enough time together and Piper enjoyed his company. There was nothing really wrong with him that Piper could point to. It would be ungrateful of her to complain about him, right? He's everything Polly has been telling Piper that she needs, for years now. Piper was always more into one night stands and quick flings with guys. Even with girls sometimes, back in college. When Polly introduced Piper to Larry, Piper decided she'd give it a shot. The random hook ups had been increasingly disappointing lately, and all her friends seemed to be coupled up. Her friends were no longer going out to clubs and crowded bars late into the night. Now it was all couples dinners and couples brunch and quiet dinner parties. Piper thought it made sense to try out this new lifestyle herself if she found the right guy. And Larry seemed to be perfect for this kind of life her friends kept preaching about. Larry made sense. He was safe. As she lay in bed, she kept thinking that she should be happy and content with her life and her relationship. She and Larry moved in together not too long after they started dating, and they've been together for over two years now. It just seemed to make sense.

Piper looked over at Larry. He was curled up in a ball and was snoring pretty loudly, with a string of drool hanging from his lips.

 _Ugh_ , thought Piper. _Take me now?_

The sex with Larry wasn't bad. He was decent, and he sometimes made her cum. She didn't mind their sessions in the sack. They were fine. But Larry was predictable. Piper hated to think it, but yeah, he was pretty boring in bed. They would come home from work or a dinner party with their other "couple friends", and the routine was always the same. They would pour some wine and turn on the TV. They'd be cuddled up on the couch and Larry would start placing kisses on Piper's neck. He'd start rubbing her back. After a few minutes Piper would turn around and start stroking Larry over his pants. He'd ease her onto her back, lay on top of her, and start making love to her.

It was nice enough. Piper didn't always cum, but Larry was sweet and attentive. Sometimes a little too sweet for Piper's taste, though. Most of the times that Piper actually managed to cum, it was because she let her mind wander to dirtier thoughts while they had sex. Sometimes she imagined a spontaneous sexual tryst with a stranger. Someone who had to have her right then and there, wherever they were, and couldn't wait. Someone who made her feel naughty, and not like some boring, prim WASP. Someone who made her blood boil and who could make her come undone again and again. The fact that these fantasies helped her get off with Larry wasn't lost on Piper, but she tried to put it out of her head as much as she could.

And Piper tried to spice things up with Larry. She really did.

 _A few months ago, they were at dinner with Polly and Pete. Piper had been horny all day and couldn't stop her mind from wandering to dirty thoughts and fantasies. For whatever reason, she was really fucking turned on from the time she woke up. She wanted to give herself a release in the shower before dinner, but Larry was right outside at the sink shaving and getting ready. While he would have probably loved to catch Piper touching herself, the thought of Larry coming in and watching her fuck herself was completely unappealing to her. And she wanted to actually cum, so shower sex ending with a faked orgasm wasn't exactly an attractive option. So after her shower she put on a tight, pale pink dress and passed on the panties. She figured she'd give herself the possibility of a quick fuck with Larry later at the restaurant. There's a first time for everything, she hoped._

 _While they were eating across from Polly and Pete, Piper started stroking Larry's calf with her foot._

 _"We decided on sunset beige for the bathroom", Polly said._

 _"Yeah, took her about a month but she finally made a damn decision!" Pete exclaimed. Larry and Polly started laughing, and Piper gave a quick chuckle but was too focused on the aching between her legs. Since Larry clearly wasn't responding to her foot action, she decided to step it up a notch. She rested her hand on his upper thigh and started stroking it slowly, adding more pressure with each stroke. She felt Larry's leg tremble a little, but he picked up her hand and brought it out from under the tablecloth, giving it a tender kiss._

 _"What the hell, Larry. Come on", Piper whispered to him._

 _"Pipes, later. We can open that new bottle of red from my parents and we'll be able to cuddle after"._

 _So much for her quick fuck at the restaurant._

Piper also craved dirty talk. God, did she miss that. She's had fuck buddies that could get her crazy turned on just with their dirty words. Piper was into that shit, and she was damn good at it herself. Whenever she tried with Larry though, he was so awkward that it did next to nothing for her. When he was away for a few nights and she'd try to sext him, his words did nothing for her and she ended up relying on her own thoughts and a trusty vibrator to get herself off. Now she didn't even bother trying with him.

Piper laid in bed now with her pillow over her ears, trying to drown out Larry's snoring. Another night in her "picture perfect" life, she thought as she drifted off.

* * *

"Yo Vause, can we get to the club soon? You and I need some pussy." Nicky bellowed to her friend.

"That's real classy, Nick", Alex responded.

"Well am I wrong? It's been what—two weeks for you? That's way longer than the Alex Vause I know and love is willing to go without some action".

"Okay fine, you're right. I've been horny as fuck. Not about to advertise it though like your classy self! Let's go soon. Think we should hit up Maxx?"

"You fucking know it. That club was crazy last time. Chicks were everywhere and they were feeling me. And by the end of the night, you know I was feeling them", Nicky says with a wink to her friend.

"You are such a gem. Remind me again why I'm friends with you?" Alex responded

"Well, probably cause I let you take that hot red head home while we were there. I could've had that dime for myself" Nicky retorted.

"Uh, that's a good one! You LET me take her home? If I remember correctly, she was grinding her ass into ME on the dance floor. And begged ME to fuck her in the bathroom because she couldn't wait. And then left early with ME because she was so satisfied with my first performance. Keep thinking you could have had her though!"

"Fine, fine. Even I can't deny the effect you have on some serious babes. They all want a piece of some Vause"

"Damn right! But okay really, can we go to Maxx this Friday night? Now you've got me all excited".

"I have that effect", Nicky says with another wink.

"Fuck you, you know what I meant", Alex says as she throws the magazine in her hand at her friend.

* * *

That Friday, Larry took Piper to dinner and the movies. They had a decent time, and by the end Larry was getting a bit handsy. Piper knew it was from the many glasses of wine he had at dinner, and she certainly wasn't complaining. She hoped that maybe since he was acting so frisky now, by the time they got home he would be feeling adventurous.

"Pipes, you… are the prettiest most beautiful girl in the woooorld!" Larry slurred while he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, as they walked home.

"Hey, I like this Larry, How bout we pick up the pace and get home so you can show me how good you think I look?"

"Yes ma'am!" Larry blurted out as he placed sloppy kisses on Piper's neck.

They got back to the apartment and Larry was finally showing some passion. He pressed Piper against their door and put his body flush against hers. Piper got excited by this, and unzipped his pants to warm him up. Before she could even get started on him though, he was overcome with a wave of nausea and pulled away from her.

"Fuck Pipes I'm sorry, but I can't. I feel sick and tired and I kinda just want to crash for the night. Too much al alcohol", he slurs out.

"Okay, that's fine sweetie", Piper says as she tries to ignore the growing pressure between her legs.

Half an hour later, Piper was lying next to a passed out Larry. As much as she tried to push aside her obvious needs, she couldn't help but still feel a desire growing in her. And it's a Friday night for Christ sake. She should be doing something fun, not going to bed early. Piper thought about starting a new book, but she couldn't keep having these boring nights. She had to draw a line somewhere. She grabbed her iPhone from the nightstand and opened her app center. After some hesitation, she started to search for the new app she's been hearing about.

 _Am I really doing this? I'm with Larry, that should be enough._

Piper decided it was fine to download it, because she just wanted to talk to different people. It wasn't like she had to do anything more.

* * *

 **[Nicky]- Hey Vause, I have to back out of our little trip to the club tonight, sorry!**

Alex read the text message on her phone and let out a loud sigh. She should be used to her friend flaking out, but tonight she really wanted to get some action. And she didn't feel like going on her own tonight.

 **[Alex]- What the hell, why are you bailing on me?**

 **[Nicky]- Took a girl for drinks at happy hour. We've had many happy hours since then ;)**

 **[Alex]- Ugh. Fuck you.**

 **[Nicky]- That's already being taken care of, thank you very much** **:)**

 **[Alex]- You're the worst. But seriously, where did you find this mythical girl you took to drinks?**

 **[Nicky]- New hook up app! Get with it, Vause. Download that shit and put up a hot picture with a low cut shirt. Girls will be drooling over their phones when they see you.**

 **[Alex]- Eh, maybe. Those things are usually pretty stupid. And filled with straight girls who want to experiment, but then back out before you even meet them.**

 **[Nicky]- Whatever you say, boss. But this girl I matched with is definitely not straight, and definitely is not backing out of anything ;)**

 **[Alex]- Okay I get it. Some of us are old school though and prefer to meet in person. Try the club thing again tomorrow?**

 **[Nicky]- I'm there!**

Since it was too late for Alex to reach out to other friends to go out with, she considered her options. She could always just grab a book off her shelf and call it a quiet night. That seemed pretty unsatisfying for a Friday night though… She could go to the bar down the street and pick up the first girl that bats her eyes at her. Alex really doesn't feel like getting herself ready and playing that whole game though. She decides that her best bet is to text Sylvie and see what she's up to. She really doesn't feel like dealing with Sylvie's clinginess and need to hang around after they finish, but at least she's a reliable fuck. Alex figures it's better than her other options, and shoots her frequent booty call a text.

 **[Alex]- Hey, what you doing tonight?**

 **[Sylvie]- I'm guessing you, now. Can't get there till like an hour though. That okay?**

 **[Alex]- Yep**

Alex thought that while she waits she might as well check out that app Nicky suggested. She might as well get a laugh at all the desperate girls on there. She downloaded the app and quickly finished her profile. She used a picture that showed off her dark eye liner and red lips. Her glasses covered her green eyes, which were looking right at the camera, completing her relaxed smirk. Of course, she listened to Nicky and made sure the picture displayed an ample amount of cleavage. Hey, she might as well show off what she's got.

Alex is not at all surprised when the girls that come up are all totally not her type. A few even said they were looking for a woman for a threesome with their boyfriend.

 _Yeah, like that's going to happen_

Alex swiped left over and over and was starting to get bored. She could be using her time doing something else until Sylvie gets there. She swipes left a few more times, but then stops her motions. She sees the profile of a "Piper". There's something about this Piper girl that makes Alex actually go to her profile instead of swiping her away like all the others.

"Piper Chapman, Smith grad"

Piper had wavy blonde hair that framed her face perfectly. Her bright blue eyes sparkled and Alex couldn't look away. She found herself wondering what those eyes would look like in person, but shook away the thought. This was just for fun until Syvie gets there. But Alex couldn't help but notice Piper's smile. Wide and white-toothed, and making Piper seem full of life and excitement.

 _Fuck it._

Alex swiped right.

Nothing happened, so she closed the app and put her phone next to her on her bed.

* * *

Piper set her preferences for both men and women when she opened the app. She might as well go for it. And if she's being honest with herself, the memories of making out with other girls in college still give her a jolt of pleasure whenever she revisits them.

The first couple people that show up on her screen look kind of sketchy. She starts to question what she's even doing. But then a woman's face comes up next. A face framed with sexy secretary glasses. Bright green eyes. And it's more than her face that Piper notices. Her eyes gravitate towards this Alex woman's chest. And holy shit. Piper feels her mouth start to water, and feels a heat between her legs. But surely a woman like this wouldn't swipe right for someone like Piper, right? She's clearly incredibly cool, and is an insanely stunning person. She could probably have anyone she wants. Piper decides to swipe right, since it's not like she'll match with this woman anyway. Piper waits to see her next option, but a new screen pops up onto her phone.

 **"YOU HAVE MATCHED WITH ALEX!"**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I decided to put the second chapter up right away, because I can't just leave you all with no Vauseman. So here's chapter two, with a warning that things start to get more explicit.

* * *

When Piper saw that she matched with Alex, she was so startled she dropped her phone. She looked over at Larry, but it obviously didn't wake him, as he was still loudly snoring. Piper was just staring at her phone, trying to decide what to do. She could tell herself that she would just be messaging this Alex girl to talk and meet someone new. But the tingling feeling in her panties made it tough to believe that lie she told herself. No, this girl was hot. And Piper noticed. She couldn't do it though. How could she message this woman when she can hear her boyfriend snoring and breathing right next to her? No, she shouldn't do it. Content with her decision, Piper puts her phone back on her nightstand and turns to cuddle into Larry. Right when she's turning to him she hears her phone vibrate.

 **[Alex]- You're hot, Laura Ingles Wilder ;)**

Piper read the message from Alex three times before she went to respond. It would be rude not to, right? She did match with this girl. She can at least answer her message.

 **[Piper]- Thanks! You're too kind**

 **[Alex]- Nah, I'm not that kind. Unless that's what you like. But you look like you don't want kind.**

 **[Piper]- Well that's rather presumptuous.**

 **[Alex]- Just calling it like I see it. So are you gay Piper? Or just on here to find a threesome for you and some horndog boyfriend of yours.**

 **[Piper]- I like both. And I am definitely not looking for anything involving my boyfriend.**

 **[Alex]- Ooooh, trouble in WASPy paradise?**

 **[Piper]- Not sure why I'm telling you this… But I've been a little, er, bored lately. Hence the embarrassing participation on this app.**

 **[Alex]- You don't need to stay unsatisfied. I'm right here, sexy.**

 **[Piper]- Who said I wasn't "satisfied"?**

 **[Alex]- You did, basically. If you were "bored" with this bf for other reasons, you wouldn't be on a hook up app at 1am on a Saturday night. Yet here we are.**

 **[Alex]- And hey, you're ignoring my offer! I'd be offended, if I wasn't so confident in my prowess.**

 **[Piper]- Larry is fine. And our sex life is none of your business! I don't even know why I'm on here.**

 **[Piper]- And wow, you are really into yourself.**

 **[Alex]- Just say the word and I'll be into you, sexy ;)**

 **[Alex]- And I think you do know why you're on here, but you just don't want to admit it. If you weren't looking for what we BOTH know you're looking for, you wouldn't have chosen to talk to the most attractive person you came across.**

 **[Piper]- Has anyone ever told you that you're extremely arrogant?**

 **[Alex]- Yes, but usually they're too busy telling me how much they appreciate my skills. Something tells me you would be quite appreciative as well.**

Piper can't suppress a quiet moan when she reads that message. Despite what she says, she could really use some "skilled" attention right now. Especially from someone as sexy as this Alex woman is.

 **[Piper]- Okay, fine. Larry isn't the most satisfying partner. But he's a good guy at least. Which is why I shouldn't be talking to you. And I REALLY shouldn't be having the thoughts that I'm having every time I see that tight shirt you're wearing in your picture...  
**

 **[Alex]- Now you're talking. Tell me more. And don't worry about the boyfriend, we're just talking. I'm not a complete asshole.**

 **[Piper]- That's yet to be determined :p. And fine… When I first saw your tits they turned me on. I'd love to touch them. See even more of them. Maybe even get my mouth on them.**

 **[Alex]- Well look who came to play! And with a surprisingly dirty mouth. A dirty mouth that I'd very much love to have sucking my tits. My nipples are hard just thinking about it.**

Fuck! How was this woman having such an effect on Piper? She could already feel moisture building up in her panties. She wasn't going to touch herself though. No. She had to draw the line somewhere.

 **[Alex]- What, got ya all flustered?**

 **[Piper]- Ugh, yes. The bf isn't so big on talking like this…**

 **[Alex]- Lame. Lucky for you though, I am.**

 **[Piper]- Why am I not surprised?**

 **[Alex]- Babe, I'm full of surprises. But I bet you're too 'proper' to even do anything right now. I bet you end up just falling asleep next to your bf and waiting until the morning for a short session of boring fucking.**

 **[Piper]- Uh, rude?**

 **[Alex]- Well then tell me I'm wrong. Better yet, do something to prove it.**

 **[Piper]- What do you want me to do to prove it?**

 **[Alex]- Exactly what I tell you to do. I want you to touch yourself where I tell you, when I tell you. And I want you to tell me exactly how good it feels.**

Shit. Piper feels a rush of pleasure shoot straight to her core. She is soaked in her panties and knows she needs to cum. She can pretend it's not going to happen, but her thighs are already pressing together to get some friction, as if not willing to play along with this denial game she's trying to keep up.

 **[Piper]- Okay**

 **[Alex]- Really? You're in?**

 **[Piper]- I'm too fucking horny right now to not do anything about it. So let's see if these "skills" you claim to possess are legit. Let's go Alex. I'm wet and turned on and I'm ready. What've you got?**

Alex is enjoying herself too much right now. This Piper girl is feisty and sexy as hell, which is even hotter since she looks so innocent on the surface. Fuck, Alex wants to take her right then. Show her the Vause skills in person. But for now, Alex can deal with getting Piper off like this.

 **[Alex]- Oh you have no idea, Piper.**

Right as Alex is about to start typing to Piper what to start doing with her fingers, another message pops up on her screen.

 **[Sylvie]- Hey Alex! I'm outside your apartment. Wearing that thing you like ;)**

FUCK. Talk about bad timing. Alex had gotten so into her conversation with Piper that she completely forgot that she booty called Sylvie. It was too late to cancel now. Sylvie was already here. If she made up some excuse about being too tired or sick, Sylvie would want to come up and cuddle in bed with her. That's even worse in Alex's mind. Alex Vause doesn't cuddle. So she figures it's easiest to just suck it up and fuck Sylvie.

 **[Piper]- I'm waiting, Alex… You chicken out? Or just realize you don't have what it takes to make me cum with just your words :p.**

 **[Alex]- Ah shit I'm so sorry Piper. I really wish I could, trust me. Something just came up and I have to go. Ah damn I'm so sorry.**

 **[Piper]- Uh, okay. Suit yourself.**

"FUCKER". Alex yells out and slams her phone down on her bed. Freaking Sylvie is calling her, and she can't wait any longer to let her in. The last thing she needs is a pissed off Sylvie.

Alex lets Sylvie in and they fuck. Alex usually is more into it and likes to tease her. Flexing her control and making Sylvie beg for her. Tonight though, she's just not into it. She gets Sylvie off as quickly as possible. Sylvie assumes it's just because Alex wanted her so badly she couldn't wait to fuck her. Alex goes along with that explanation, but knows that the real reason is a certain blonde with needs that she oh so desperately wants to take care of.

* * *

Piper lays in bed next to a still sleeping Larry, wondering where she went wrong. She thought her conversation with Alex had been going well. Alex seemed into it, and her bluntness encouraged Piper to let loose a bit. But then she left so abruptly, just when it was getting good. Was she not interested in that anymore? Did Piper say something to turn her off? Piper secretly hoped Alex didn't have to leave to go be with some girlfriend. But Piper tried not to care. Why should she? She doesn't even know this Alex, who cares if she is single or in a relationship. And anyway, it's not like Piper is even single herself.

Still though, Piper can't stop thinking about her conversation with Alex. She is still incredibly turned on, and knows she can masturbate next to Larry without him even waking up. At least his drunken coma-like state is good for something tonight.

Piper reaches her right hand under her tank top and starts to massage her breast. Her nipple starts to stiffen almost right away. Fuck, she really is turned on. She starts to pull at her nipples. She isn't gentle. She's had enough of gentle fucking, and she isn't interested in taking this slowly. She wants to cum. And soon.

While Piper pulls and squeezes her nipples, her mind starts to wonder what it would feel like to be doing those same motions on Alex's nipples. That thought makes the throbbing between Piper's legs become almost unbearable. She lightly grazes a hand down her stomach to the waistband of her panties. With her other hand still on her breast, she starts to rub herself over her panties. She can already feel a patch of wetness growing there. There's so much wetness there that her fingers get sticky as she starts to stroke right over her clit through her panties.

While the friction feels great, it's not enough. Piper slips her hand into her panties and gasps at the wetness her fingers find there. She glides two fingers through her slick folds. As she starts to trace figure eights on her clit, she thinks about Alex touching her like that. Pretty soon her passing thoughts of Alex turn into a whole elaborate fantasy.

 _Alex stripping off her shirt to reveal those gorgeous breasts._

Piper starts rubbing her clit harder.

 _Alex pinning her against the wall and holding her hands above her head._

Piper lets out a quiet groan.

 _Alex pressing her breasts against Piper. Feeling their hard nipples meet._

Piper is getting more turned on by the second, and starts to circle her tight entrance.

 _Alex slipping her hands into Piper's panties._

Piper plows two fingers into herself.

 _Alex entering her and fucking her. Hard. Relentlessly._

Piper starts to feel her walls flutter around her fingers. She knows it won't be long now. She is desperate to cum. She is so close to her release and wants it NOW.

 _Alex biting her neck and then whispering dirty words into her ear as she thrusts in and out of her._

Piper goes over the edge and cums hard around her fingers. She continues to thrust into herself to keep her orgasm going. Her fingers are soaked. Her cum is dripping into her palm. This was the best orgasm Piper has had in a while, and she tries not to think about how it was brought about by her thoughts of Alex.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for all the reviews and follows! I greatly appreciate it. Here is chapter 3, and it gets increasingly steamy. I actually already have two additional chapters written for after this one, I just have to edit them. So if you are interested in more, let me know and I'll work as quickly as I can to get the next few up! Thanks.

* * *

Piper and Alex didn't talk for the next few nights. Piper just assumed that Alex had lost interest in her since she left so abruptly the other night. Or maybe she was never even interested in anything at all. At least this made it a bit easier for Piper to continue trying to make it work with Larry

"Hey Pipes, did you hear that Polly hired that new interior decorator? Apparently she has a really long wait list. If we want someone to redo our living room we should probably put our names in now" Larry said to Piper as they were watching TV.

"Uh, well are we sure we want to do that? Is it worth it to put all that money in? We don't even know how long we'll stay here for", Piper responded from her spot on the couch next to him.

"Well I'm not planning on going anywhere. Are you?" Larry said with a chuckle that made it clear he wasn't looking for an answer to that question.

It was a Thursday night so Larry wanted to call it in early. Piper wasn't responding to any of his subtle advances, so he gave up on the idea of having sex that night. He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

"You want to go to bed and get settled in?"

"Nah Larry you go, I'm going to stay up for a bit"

"You sure? I think you should probably call it a night"

"Yes, I'm sure Larry. I can make decisions for myself"

"Okay, goodnight Pipes" Larry said with a pat to her head.

"Yeah, you too" Piper responded. She couldn't help but feel like a child when Larry treats her like this.

* * *

After Larry was asleep for about an hour, Piper was laying on the couch watching TV reruns when her phone vibrated. Assuming it was Polly telling her something about work or Pete, Piper grabbed her phone and went to close out the message. When she looked at her phone, she was pleasantly surprised to see that it was not from Polly, but instead was from a certain sexy brunette who's been consuming her thoughts.

 **[Alex]- Miss me?**

 **[Piper]- Well considering you left our convo right before things got interesting, I'm not sure if there's much to miss.**

 **[Alex]- Ugh I know, I'm sorry. Something came up. How did your night end? Or should I say finish ;)**

 **[Piper]- You would know exactly how it finished if you hadn't bailed.**

 **[Alex]- Let me make it up to you.**

 **[Piper]- How?**

 **[Alex]- See, I knew you'd be intrigued :)**

 **[Piper]- I'm waiting.**

 **[Alex]- Feisty! Okay, any suggestions? Ones that don't involve me going over to your place and fucking you, with your boyfriend asleep in the other room. Cause that's my personal favorite idea, but I have a feeling that's not going to happen.**

 **[Piper]- So you're smart on top of being hot.**

 **[Alex]- I'm waiting.**

 **[Alex]- ;)**

 **[Piper]- I want to know more things about you. Fun things…**

 **[Alex]- Deal. But only if you play, too.**

 **[Piper]- Play?**

 **[Alex]- Yes. We'll play Naughty 20 Questions.**

 **[Piper]- 20 Questions? Are we 15 years old?**

 **[Alex]- Trust me Piper, the things I want to do to you aren't "15 year old" things.**

 **[Piper]- Fine. 20 questions. But you still owe me, so you go first.**

 **[Alex]- With pleasure ;)**

 **[Piper]- I'm waiting :p**

 **[Alex]- We'll start off easy. Favorite body part on a woman?**

 **[Piper]- Boobs. Especially ones that look like yours, lol. You?**

 **[Alex]- Ass. Which reminds me that I have no idea what yours looks like! What if I tell you all these dirty details about myself and you don't even have an ass?!**

 **[Piper]- Are you actually that shallow?**

 **[Alex]- Nah. But I am a sucker for a nice ass. Your turn!**

 **[Piper]- Okay, what type of panties do you wear?**

 **[Alex]- Thongs. Boyshorts for nights at home on my own. Then sometimes I decide against panties altogether ;). Youu?**

 **[Piper]- Almost always thongs. Usually lace. Black when I want to match my bra, on special nights.**

 **[Alex]- Mmm that's so sexy Piper. Longest relationship?**

 **[Piper]- 2 years, with my current bf. Yours?**

 **[Alex]- I don't do relationships. Next question :p.**

 **[Piper]- How old were you when you first had sex?**

 **[Alex]- 16. With a chick from the community college nearby. My rebellious, lady-loving teenage self was in her glory. Let me guess, you were in college your first time?**

 **[Piper]- Nope. After prom, with my date. It lasted three minutes lol.**

 **[Alex]- Oh shit, you should've switched to the other side right then and there!**

 **[Alex]- And speaking of… Favorite sex position?**

 **[Piper]- Well okay to be honest, I've only ever gotten that far with guys… I've fooled around with girls before, but I never went all the way.**

 **[Piper]- But I guess my answer is girl on top or doggie style.**

 **[Alex]- Dirty girl, Piper! And that's a shame that you've only experienced guys. You should change that. I can change that FOR you.**

 **[Piper]- You didn't answer the question yourself!**

 **[Alex]- Don't think I don't notice you ignoring my offer yet again... And mine's 69.**

Piper read that text and her body definitely reacted. The thought of going down on Alex while Alex tongue fucked her was beyond appealing to Piper. She started slowly rubbing over her panties as she continued her conversation with Alex.

 **[Piper]- Mmmm hot.**

 **[Alex]- It is.**

 **[Piper]- Okay, most times you've fucked in one day.**

 **[Alex]- 11**

 **[Piper]- You're lying. That's not even possible.**

 **[Alex]- Want me to show you how possible it is?**

 **[Piper]- Fine fine, I believe you. That's just so many!**

 **[Alex]- What's your number?**

 **[Piper]- I can't say it now. Not after you pull out the 11!**

 **[Alex]- That's the game! Do you not respect the integrity of 20 questions?**

 **[Piper]- FINE. 3**

 **[Alex]- Well, now I definitely believe that you've never been with a woman.**

 **[Piper]- Ugh screw you.**

 **[Alex]- Be my guest! But just a friendly warning: I don't like stopping after round 3.**

 **[Piper]- Eager much? Next question.**

 **[Alex]- You're getting snippy. Am I right to assume that it's because you're all hot and bothered right now?**

 **[Piper]- Maybe.**

 **[Alex]- I bet you're touching yourself as you read my messages. You bad girl.**

 **[Piper]- You make me want to be bad.**

Fuck, talk about hot and bothered. Alex might be teasing Piper for having her hand in her panties, but Alex was soon to follow. This was getting interesting.

 **[Alex]- Craziest place you've ever fucked someone.**

 **[Piper]- Hmmm. The bathroom of a nightclub.**

 **[Alex]- So just a normal Saturday night for me ;)**

Piper's mind started to wander to a vision of Alex dragging her from a dance floor to the bathroom in a club. Pushing her against the wall in the stall and using her body to hold her against it. Roughly massaging her breasts. Slipping her hand underneath Piper's dress. _Fuck_. The thought was getting her majorly turned on. She increased the pressure on her clit and went to type again.

 **[Piper]- The current bf isn't all that adventurous. What's your craziest place?**

 **[Alex]- Park bench while there were hundreds of people less than 100 feet away for a retirement party. Or back of a cab. Oooh and on the beach. So many other good ones, can't pick just one. You a member of the mile high club, Piper?**

 **[Piper]- Hey, it's my turn to ask the question!**

 **[Alex]- So I'll take that as a no then :p. Okay, ask away.**

 **[Piper]- Tell me one of your fantasies.**

 **[Alex]- You. In that black lace thong you mentioned. Tied up to my bed. Begging me to fuck you.**

 **[Piper]- Fuck.**

Piper was on her couch with her hand deep in her panties. She was gathering her wetness and stroking back and forth from her opening to her clit. Her breathing was already heavy, and the thought of Alex carrying out that fantasy had her moving her hands faster and faster. Her panties were ruined, so she slipped them off and threw them to the other side of the couch. With nothing in the way now, she was able to enter herself deeply.

 **[Alex]- My turn to ask a question. How wet are you right now? And I'm not asking if you're wet or not, cause  
I know you are baby.**

 **[Piper]- So wet that I had to take my panties off just a minute ago before they were completely ruined.**

 **[Alex]- Fuck, that's so hot.**

 **[Piper]- My turn. Where are your hands right now?**

 **[Alex]- One is switching between pinching my nipples and typing to you. The other has taken up permanent residence in my panties. Stroking my wet clit.**

 **[Piper]- Enter yourself. Right now.**

 **[Alex]- Someone's bossy.**

 **[Piper]- More like fucking horny. And if you don't start fucking yourself soon, I'm going to cum without you.**

Alex wasn't about to deny that request from Piper. She spread her legs wide and immediately entered three fingers into her throbbing cunt. If Piper wanted to play this game, Alex was going to play right along with her.

 **[Alex]- Fuck Piper this feels so good. Oh god.**

 **[Piper]- Me too. I'm already close.**

 **[Alex]- Imagine your fingers are mine. And I'm fucking you hard as I suck and nip at your neck. Imagine feeling my fingers in your tight hole, coming almost all the way out and then thrusting back in with even more force than the last pump.**

 **[Piper]- Fuck Alex I want to cum I'm so close please keep talking don't stop**

 **[Alex]- I'm biting and sucking your earlobe. Then I whisper in your ear with my hot breath, telling you how good my fingers feel in your warm pussy. You shudder and I add a third finger at the same time of a particularly rough bite on your ear. You're trembling beneath me.**

 **[Piper]- Fuck Alex im going to cum fuckkk!**

 **[Alex]- Cum for me Piper.**

Piper feels herself tighten around her fingers. She cums hard as she lets out a loud grunt. She rides out her orgasm and her fingers draw out more and more of her cum. There's so much seeping out of her that she can feel it getting onto the couch below her. She's being so loud that she worries she'll wake Larry. That thought should probably make her feel guilty, but she's too damn sated right now to think about anything else besides the pleasure she just experienced.

 **[Piper]- That was so good. Oh my God. Wow. Did you finish?**

 **[Alex]- Right after you did, sexy.**

 **[Piper]- Was it a good one?**

 **[Alex]- Sooo good Piper.**

 **[Piper]- I should probably go to sleep. That kinda drained me lol.**

 **[Alex]- Sleep well, Pipes :)**

 **[Piper]- You too, goodnight :)**

Alex looks at the last text from Piper and realizes she's smiling as she reads it. And that goodnight text she sent? What the hell was that? Alex Vause doesn't send goodnight texts. It's probably just because her orgasm was so strong. She was loopy and wasn't thinking. That's the only reason she'd send something like that. Right?

* * *

A/N- I know this chapter didn't have the "meeting" some of you were waiting for, but it's all about the build up! And I know 20 questions might be a somewhat juvenile game, but Alex/Piper playfulness is my favorite so I had to put it in there.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This was originally two chapters, but I decided to combine it for you guys. I want to keep things moving! Enjoy, and thanks for your reviews.

* * *

After Piper's little game with Alex, she was feeling increasingly guilty. After she came down from the high of her orgasm (it took a while), she went up to bed with Larry. She lay next to him and could still smell the indistinguishable scent of sex on her body. She went into their bathroom and washed herself up, until she was sure there were no remnants of her actions. She slipped back into bed and cuddled up next to Larry.

As she lay next to him, she couldn't help but think about what she had just done. She was committed to Larry. How could she just get herself off while dirty talking to someone else? Let alone a stranger. Let alone a WOMAN.

Piper made a promise to herself that she would stop these extracurriculars and be fair to the boyfriend that she did actually care about.

* * *

The next morning, Piper woke Larry up in a special way, and then brought him breakfast in bed. Her uncharacteristic actions probably screamed guilt, but Larry didn't think anything of it.

"Wow Pipes, all mornings should be like this", Larry said to his girlfriend as they washed the dishes from their breakfast.

"I'm glad you're happy" Piper said to him as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I am! So are you ready for the event tonight? I picked out my tie last night; I'm going with the lavender"

"Ugh don't remind me. Can we just skip it?"

"Your parents are hosting it! And all our friends will be there. We can't just not go"

"I can already picture exactly how the night will be. We'll arrive, and my mother will not approve of my dress no matter which one I pick. The first hour will be spent making dull small talk with people I barely know, but who still expect me to ask about their lives. Then after eating, we will sit at a fancy table with our friends and talk about remodeling and babies and boring promotions they got. So uh, no thanks"

"Pipes come on, it'll be fun. We can even dance. Your parents throw this fundraiser every year. We have to be there. And you can wear the lavender and silver dress that will match my tie"

"Well I guess I have no choice. But can we not leave until 5:30, so we get there a little late?"

"You know your mother would hate that. Let's leave at 5"

* * *

"Hey Vause, you wanna hit the bar tonight? Maybe head to Maxx after?" Nicky asked her friend as they sat at their desks in the pharmaceutical company they both worked at.

"Eh, I don't know about tonight. I might just stay in" Alex responded while she finished sending out an email.

"Okay sorry let me be clear, I'll be at your apartment at 7 tonight and we'll head over together"

"Well I guess if I don't even have a fucking choice…"

"You don't, we're going! It'll be fun. I'll be your wingwoman and find you a hottie to take home. What're you feeling tonight? Blonde? Redhead? Brunette?"

"Blonde" Alex murmured as her head was filled with the image of a very specific blonde smiling at her.

* * *

"Piper darling, this dress is really quite short. You didn't have anything any longer? Or some stockings?" Carol Chapman whispered to her daughter as they stood by the hors d'oeuves table with Larry and Piper's father.

"Hey, I told her to wear a different dress, but gosh forbid she listened to me!" Larry spoke out with a chuckle.

Piper was completely over this night already and they had only been there an hour. It had been an hour filled with small talk, awkward handshakes, and people asking her when there'd be a ring on her finger. Larry was schmoozing with people the whole time, but Piper was losing interest fast.

She grabbed a drink from the bar that was set up, and walked over to Polly and Pete. She hoped that talking to someone her own age would be some sort of a respite from her conversations so far.

"Hey Pol, how's it going? Did you try this signature drink they're serving at the bar? It's pretty sweet, but its alcohol content has to be off the charts so it's working for me"

"Well, I had a glass of wine but I think that'll be it for me tonight. Pete and I decided to start trying!" Polly yelled out with a smile to her husband.

"Trying what? To have a boring ass time?" Piper blurted out with a scoff.

"A baby, Piper. God, sometimes I really wonder how you ended up so cynical about all this stuff" Polly said back with a not-so-subtle tinge of judgment in her voice.

"Well maybe I don't want that life. Maybe I don't want to nest. I don't know. But I'm happy for you Pol, really" Piper said with a smile. It was best to pick her battles.

Larry came over and joined them, and asked what they were talking about.

"Pol and Pete ares trying to conceive" Piper explained.

Larry's face lit up and he went to hug both of them. His reaction was clearly what they had been expecting from Piper as well.

"Hey Pipes, that'll be us in a few years! Hopefully soon enough that our kid can be friends with their kid! Talk about awesome play dates" Larry said to Piper, to the excitement of both Polly and Pete.

Piper couldn't take it anymore. She felt suffocated. She went over to her purse at her seat and pulled out her phone.

* * *

Alex and Nicky were sitting at a table at their favorite local bar. The music was blaring, and they were each on their third drink.

"Vause, more shots! I want to be good and drunk by the time we get to Maxx later. Especially if I'm going to be spending my night picking a girl for you from the inevitable mass of chicks that are going to be swarming you"

"If you pick a good one, I'll give you details tomorrow" Alex responded before taking a swig of her drink.

"Oh shit! Now we're talking! You never give me details. You know I love to hear all your dirty little secrets".

Just as Alex was considering if she should tell Nicky about her dirty little blonde secret, she felt her phone buzz.

 **[Piper]- What's your cell number?**

Alex smiled at her phone, seeing that Piper messaged her in the app.

"What's on your phone that has you smiling like that, Vause? Spill!" Nicky said to her friend when she watched her reading her phone.

Alex decided she wanted to keep Piper a dirty little secret for now, and just brushed Nicky's inquiry off as she typed back to Piper.

 **[Alex]- Well someone's being forward! Hello to you too.**

 **[Piper]- I'm at this fucking fundraiser event that my parents hold every year, and I'm stuck here with my boyfriend and all our friends who are driving me crazy with boredom. Do you want to talk or not?**

 **[Alex]- I want!**

 **[Piper]- Okay so give me your number so I can text you, and don't have to keep opening this app to message you.**

 **[Alex]- You got it ;)**

While Piper was putting Alex into her contacts and texting her so she had her number too, the rest of her table sat down so dinner could be served. She put her phone under the table to keep texting, hoping everyone else would be so deep in their dull conversations that they wouldn't notice.

 **[Alex]- What are you wearing?**

 **[Piper]- Well, that was quick.**

 **[Alex]- As much as I love that your mind went there right away, that's not what I meant. You're at an event with your prissy friends and family, I'm assuming you're not in some skimpy lingerie. Or even better, naked. I just want a visual of you at right this moment.**

 **[Piper]- Oh, okay. Umm. It's a tight black dress that comes to about mid-thigh. Lace sleeves that reach my forearms. Kinda low-cut. Black heels.**

 **[Alex]- Mmmm, sounds way too sexy for whatever kind of event you're at. I'm not complaining though.**

 **[Piper]- You're the first one so far to approve of it, then.**

 **[Alex]- Probably because nobody else appreciates your hot body like I could.**

 **[Piper]- Unless you're somehow stalking me, I'm pretty sure you've never even seen most of my body.**

 **[Alex]- Well first of all, I know I'd like it. But second of all, feel free to show me ;).**

 **[Piper]- How? It might raise a little suspicion if I take a full body selfie in the middle of this dinner. And the bathroom has an attendant.**

 **[Alex]- Well someone's parents have some cash!**

 **[Alex]- But okay, why don't you have that bf of yours take a picture of you and a friend. Then crop out the friend.**

 **[Piper]- Okay. Hold on. But only if you send one in return.**

 **[Alex]- DEAL.**

Piper turned to Polly and waited for her to finish a story about her manicure appointment from the other day.

"Hey Pol, let's get a picture of the two of us all dressed up! Especially if you're going to be getting pregnant soon, we should get some pictures of us before you start to show"

"Oh my gosh, great idea Pipes!" Polly screeched in response. It was too easy. Piper knew Polly would go right along with it.

"Hey Lar, can you get a picture of me and Polly? Full body please, I love these new black heels I just bought" Piper asked her boyfriend sweetly. Larry was all too happy to comply. He snapped a shot of the two of them on Piper's phone and gave it back to her. Piper immediately cropped Polly out so it was just her in the picture.

"Hey Pipe, don't forget to send that to me later!" Polly said excitedly.

Piper hoped Polly would just forget about the picture later so she wouldn't have to explain why she was cropped out. She looked at it once more. She looked good; she wasn't too modest to admit it. Her dress fit her like a glove, and Alex was right to assume it was probably too sexy for an event like this. Piper paired it with black strappy heels that she knew made her legs look great. Her hair was perfectly curled and her make-up was a perfect balance of fancy but natural. Her blue eyes looked bright and her lips were a pretty pink color. Yeah, this was a picture she wanted to send to Alex.

Alex opened her phone and was met with the hottest picture she's probably ever seen. Piper's dress is beyond sexy, and shows off a body that is better than Alex could've even imagined. The dress is low cut enough to reveal Piper's perky breasts, which Alex desperately wants to get her hands on. And even though the picture is just of Piper's front, the dress is tight enough to reveal that Piper's ass is everything Alex could want and more. Fuck, she can just imagine that ass grinding against her. The thought alone was making her hot.

Before Alex could respond, Piper noticed how long she was taking to answer and sent another message.

 **[Piper]- Well? I'm waiting. What'd you think?**

 **[Alex]- You're hot as fuck, Piper.**

Piper was incredibly hot in the picture, but Alex couldn't help but also notice how painstakingly beautiful Piper looked. She wasn't just sexy, she was stunningly gorgeous. Alex couldn't say that to her though. This was just a girl she sexted with. That's it. Telling Piper how beautiful she was would be way too sappy. Alex wasn't about to be that person. But god, was Piper beautiful…

 **[Piper]- Thanks :)**

 **[Piper]- You're turn!**

Fair was fair, so Alex snuck off to the bar bathroom while Nicky was getting them more drinks. She stood far enough from the mirror so that she could get her whole body in the shot. She snapped a picture and sent it right away. She knew she looked good, she didn't feel the need to check the picture first.

Piper opened her phone to reveal the picture of Alex and her jaw dropped. Alex was wearing tight black jeans that showed off her long legs and the curve of her hips. She had on a white V-neck, and calling it snug wouldn't do it justice. It was so low cut that Piper could see her tits popping out of the top. The shirt was so tight and thin that Piper could actually make out the dark lace of Alex's bra. It perfectly accentuated Alex's slim torso and her generous breasts. The picture also gave Piper her first glimpse at the tattoos she didn't even know Alex has. Alex's dark hair was in loose waves flowing down over her chest. She had on dark eye liner and bright red lip stick. She looked incredible, and by the smirk on her face, it was clear that she knew exactly how good she looked.

 **[Piper]- Well fuck.**

 **[Alex]- Yeah, I know ;)**

 **[Piper]- I'm not even going to mock your conceit, cause you look damn good. I love that tats. And the tits.**

 **[Alex]- You just love gawking over my rack, don't you?**

 **[Piper]- Guilty.**

 **[Alex]- You're a bad, bad girl Piper. Texting me about my tits while you're at a fancy dinner with your friends and family. Soo naughty.**

 **[Alex]- And let me guess, the bf is right next to you?**

 **[Piper]- Maybe.**

 **[Piper]- Okay, yes.**

 **[Alex]- Well shit, this is going to be fun.**

* * *

"Piper, sweetie, who are you talking to?" Larry leaned over and whispered to his girlfriend. Piper's father was announcing the menu for the night, and Larry noticed that Piper was gazing intently at her phone.

"Oh, it's nothing, don't worry about it. Just dealing with a shipping issue for PoPi" Piper responded.

"On a Friday night?" Larry questioned.

"Yeah, it's no big deal, really. Did my dad just say they're having smoked salmon? That's your favorite, Lar" Piper says back to him, trying to get him to drop the fact that she's on her phone.

 **[Alex]- You're not answering, so I see two possibilities. 1) You are talking to other guests at the party and are SUCH a polite girl that you couldn't dare use your phone in front of them. Or 2) You liked my picture so much that you're in the bathroom whacking off to it. I personally hope it's option 2 ;).**

 **[Piper]- It was option one, sorry! But I'm back now. Just had to get the bf off my case.**

 **[Piper]- And what makes you think that picture was SO good that I just couldn't refrain from fucking myself to it?**

 **[Alex]- I know you liked it.**

 **[Piper]- Well of course I did.**

 **[Alex]- Want more?**

 **[Piper]- That's way too risky Alex! My bf could easily see something over my shoulder.**

 **[Alex]- Your loss ;).**

 **[Piper]- I don't doubt it. So what are you up to?**

 **[Alex]- At the bar with my best friend. She has this big plan to find me a woman to bring home tonight. She thinks I need to get laid.**

 **[Piper]- Are you gonna?**

 **[Alex]- Why, you jealous?**

 **[Piper]- NO. I'm just asking. It's a conversation, people ask questions in conversations.**

 **[Alex]- Well who am I to reject the long standing art of conversation? So to answer your question- maybe. Depends who I find. I could use a good fuck though. You know anyone interested?**

As Piper was reading Alex's last text, her parents came over to their table to see if they were enjoying the food.

"Piper dear, what do you think of the salmon? Your father thought chicken, but that really seemed too dull to me"

"Uh, the salmon is fine mom. It's great" Piper answered distractedly.

While Carol was lecturing Piper on answering questions politely and with her full attention, Piper heard her phone vibrate quietly. She went to discreetly look at her phone while she took a sip of her drink. When she saw what popped up on her screen, she started to choke on the drink. Before she could hide the message on her screen, Larry and her father were by her side seeing if she was okay. Piper was coughing persistently, but managed to knock her phone onto the ground so they couldn't see the picture. When the coughing subsided and the attention was drawn away from her, she went to get her phone off the ground.

On her phone was a close-up picture of Alex's chest. She clearly went to a bathroom stall and lifted her V-neck up to take a picture for Piper. Piper's screen was filled with nothing but Alex's gorgeous tits. They were not even remotely contained by a sexy lace black bra. Piper could only see Alex's breasts, but she had a good feeling if the picture went up any higher she'd see the sultry brunette sporting a knowing smirk.

 **[Piper]- ALEX. My parents and bf almost saw that!**

 **[Alex]- Don't care. What'd you think?**

 **[Piper]- Did you send that purposely because you knew I'd get flustered seeing it with people all around me?**

 **[Alex]- Guilty. Now what'd you fucking think?**

 **[Piper]- Fuck Alex.**

 **[Alex]- That only constitutes an answer if the question is "What do you want to do tonight?" In which case, "Fuck Alex" is a great answer to me. But I believe I asked you what you thought of my picture.**

 **[Piper]- Soooo hot. I loved it. Mmmmmm.**

 **[Alex]- I want a picture of you.**

 **[Piper]- I just sent you one!**

 **[Alex]- That's not the kind of picture I mean, Piper.**

At this point Piper wasn't even pretending to be paying attention to the conversation her friends at the table were having. Her mind was all Alex right now, and her body was full of excitement.

 **[Piper]- What do you want to see?**

 **[Alex]- Your panties.**

 **[Piper]- No can do, sorry.**

 **[Alex]- Ah, chickening out on me already! Should've known you didn't have what it takes to do this right now.**

 **[Piper]- That's not what I meant, Alex. I meant that I can't send you a picture of my panties because I'm not wearing any.**

If Alex wasn't hooked on this conversation before, she sure as fuck was now. She went to type back when Nicky slammed her beer bottle down on the table, startling her.

"VAUSE! EARTH TO VAUSE! Are you even listening to me right now?"

"Oh yeah sorry Nick, just a little distracted"

"How bout you put your phone down and we head to Maxx and find you another type of distraction"

"Sorry Nick, I think I'm going to head back home. I have a bit of a headache" Alex said to her friend, hoping to go back to her apartment where she'd be able to devote her full attention to sexting Piper.

"Ugh, fine. Well I'm not going if you aren't. But can I crash on your couch? I don't feel like going all the way back to my place. It's just not worth it if I'm not making the trek with some hot thing"

"Yeah that's fine" Alex acquiesced, knowing if she didn't let her friend stay over she'd start to get suspicious.

 **[Alex]- Fuck Pipes, you're a little minx! Showing up to your parents' fundraiser in a short-ass dress without wearing any panties. You're even naughtier than I thought.**

 **[Piper]- You don't even know how naughty I can be, Alex ;).**

 **[Alex]- Mmmmm. Listen. I want you to cum, Piper. Soon. Before you go back home with that dumbass bf of yours. I want you to go to sleep with him, having already been satisfied by me. With your cum still between your legs all night to remind you how good I made you feel.**

Piper's body shuddered in a way that couldn't be hidden, so she tried to disguise it as a shiver.

"Pipes, you okay? Are you cold? I can get your jacket from the car" Larry muttered to her.

"Oh no it's fine, I'll go get it myself. I need some air anyway! I'll be back in a little bit" Piper responded as she grabbed her purse and keys.

"Do you want some company?" Larry asked her quietly.

"No!" Piper said a little too aggressively. She noticed the quick flash of surprise on his face, and she did the damage control.

"Oh no I'm sorry Lar, I would just feel awful if you had to miss the raffle because of me. And one of us needs to be here to represent! Win me something pretty" she said with a soft squeeze on his shoulder.

Piper quickly walked out to their car. The lot was hidden and nobody else was nearby, so this would have to do.

 **[Piper]- Are you still at the bar?**

 **[Alex]- No, I'm back at my apartment now. Why? And are you just going to ignore that whole text?**

About 30 seconds after Alex sent that message, her phone started to ring. She looked down at her screen and saw Piper's name. Piper was calling her? _What the fuck?_ Alex didn't have much time to mull over what this meant. She wasn't about to miss Piper's call.

(Alex)- Hey, sexy.

Piper was hoping to sound calm and confident from the start of this conversation. However, that was rendered almost impossible the second that she heard Alex's raspy, sexy voice for the first time.

(Alex)- Piper?

(Piper)- Uh yeah, hey Alex. Sorry bout that. So uh I was just calling because you know um…

(Alex)- Wow you really suck on the phone.

(Piper)- Shut up! I was doing fine until I heard your voice.

(Alex)- You like it?

(Piper)- Mmmmm yesss. It's really sexy.

(Alex)- So what's going on here?

(Piper)- I couldn't turn down the offer in that last text you sent. But sexting in the bathroom would probably make the bathroom attendant pretty suspicious. And anyone who might walk in. So since I'm in my car anyway, I figured we could do this over the phone.

(Alex)- So let me get this straight. You are in the parking lot for you parents' fancy fundraiser. In the car you presumably share with your boyfriend. In a short-ass dress with no panties underneath. And you want to have phone sex.

(Piper)- What- can you not handle that?

Alex shifted to get comfortable in her bed. Nicky was outside on the couch in the living room, but she was most likely passed out and wouldn't hear anything. And fuck it, Alex needed this. Who was she to turn down this opportunity?

(Alex)- Start grabbing and massaging your breasts, Piper. But do not let your fingers touch your nipples yet.

(Piper)- Mmmm your wish is my command.

Piper starts to do as Alex requested, and her nipples get hard instantly.

(Piper)- Ugh Alex my nipples are so hard. I want to touch them.

(Alex)- Not yet. Keep rubbing. No nipples.

(Piper)- Mmmm ugh that feels good. I need to grab my nipples though Alex they're begging for my attention.

(Alex)- Patience, Piper. Not until I say so.

(Piper)- You know I could just touch them right now and you wouldn't know.

(Alex)- You could. But let's be honest, you're going to do as I say. I bet your boyfriend doesn't even spend more than a few minutes on your tits before selfishly moving on. If I were with you I could spend an hour just worshipping your perky little tits. Since I can't do that right now, I want you to give them the time they deserve.

(Piper)- Mmmmm Alex. Okay.

(Alex)- And plus, don't even pretend like it doesn't turn you on when I give you commands.

(Piper)- You don't know that!

(Alex)- Pinch your nipples Piper. Right fucking now.

As Alex listened to Piper let out a groan from obviously starting to pull at her nipples, Alex started to twist her own hard peaks. She went to bed in just her boyshorts and a tank top, so she didn't have to remove much yet.

(Alex)- How does that feel, Piper?

Alex's voice is an octave lower now, and is laced with obvious lust.

(Piper)- Soo good ugh I'm so turned on Alex.

(Alex)- Good girl.

(Piper)- Can I move my hands lower?

(Alex)- Yes. Touch yourself and tell me what you feel.

(Piper)- Ooooh Alex I'm so wet. My fingers are covered already.

The thought of Piper's dripping cunt caused Alex to let out a low growl. She moved one of her hands down her body and twisted out of her boyshorts. She resituated herself and opened her legs wider.

(Piper)- Mmmm Alex.

(Alex)- Good girl Pipes. But listen to me, don't touch your clit yet. At all. I want it to be throbbing and aching for contact by the time you touch it. Do you understand?

(Piper)- Fine. But ah Alex I'm so wet please I need more soon.

(Alex)- Patience, Piper. Keep gliding through. Tell me what you're thinking about right now.

(Piper)- I'm thinking that I wish my fingers were yours. And also that it's hot as fuck that I'm doing this right now.

(Alex)- Imagine later when you're in the car with your boring boyfriend, and he has no idea you're sitting in what was just recently a puddle of your cum.

While that thought obviously turned Piper on, as evidenced by her loud moan, it also did wonders for Alex. The fact that she was the one making Piper feel like this. That she would be the one to make her cum. That she could satisfy her over the phone better than her fucker boyfriend could in person. She started to put pressure on her clit. While she was increasing the pressure, she heard a quick pleasurable yelp from Piper.

(Alex)- Piper, did you just touch your clit?

(Piper)- Fuck sorry, I didn't mean to. My hand just moved there, I'm so turned on.

(Alex)- You didn't listen to my directions. You owe me a picture now if you want me to continue.

Alex and Piper both knew that there wasn't anything in the world that could stop her from the task at hand. This was just Alex showing Piper the control that she knew Piper got off on. And Alex was craving a picture from the sexy blonde. Piper was more than willing to go along with her "punishment", and sent Alex a picture of her two sticky fingers. Alex saw the picture and nearly came right then. She didn't even need to see Piper's pussy to know how wet she is right now. Her fingers were absolutely drenched in her wetness.

(Alex)- Ugh Pipes so fucking sexy. Ughhhh.

(Piper)- Am I forgiven for not following your directions?

(Alex)- Yes. Now stick those two fingers in your mouth and keep sucking until I tell you to stop.

Alex started to work her clit harder as she listened to Piper sucking her own juices off her fingers. She got so caught up in the moment that she almost forgot Piper was waiting for her to tell her when to stop.

(Alex)- Okay Piper, I want you to rub your clit with those two wet fingers.

(Piper)- Okay. Ah. YES! Alex ah that feels so good fuck.

(Alex)- I bet it does. Keep rubbing it for me baby.

Alex and Piper didn't say anything for the next minute, perfectly content with just listening to the panting and moans escaping their mouths. They were both getting close, and they knew it.

(Alex)- I have a new mission for those two fingers of yours, Piper…

(Piper)- Please.

(Alex)- Finger yourself now, Piper. Hard. If it's not hard enough I'll know.

As Alex hears Piper starting to yell out (clearly following her instruction), Alex entered herself and starting thrusting in and out. She knew it wasn't going to be long now. With a shaky voice, she did everything she could to keep her composure and continue talking to Piper.

(Alex)- How does that feel?

(Piper)- Good, so good. It's AH FUCK- amazing. Oh my god. Yess. I'm close Alex. Can I let myself cum soon?

(Alex)- Not yet. Suck your fingers again.

(Piper)- Alex I can-can't I need them in me I'm so close.

(Alex)- I don't hear you sucking.

Alex heard Piper whimper, clearly from the loss of her fingers inside her. She heard sucking noises, much more shaky and erratic than before. Alex knew Piper was close. She didn't want to make her wait much longer, just long enough to build her orgasm to a mind-blowing level. She knew that by making Piper stay on the edge and prolonging her orgasm, it would be that much stronger. And Alex didn't know how many more chances she'd get like this with the blonde, so she wanted to make the most of it.

(Alex)- Good girl Piper. That's a good job. How do you like to taste yourself?

(Piper)- I lo-ove it but please Al-Alex I need to cum can I please p-put-t my- oooh- my fingers back in my pussy? I'm begging you. Please. I want to cum for you.

Alex couldn't say no to a request like that. She was close to cumming herself, and didn't know how much longer she could last.

(Alex)- Do it hard Piper. It b-better be hard and fast.

Alex would normally be embarrassed of how much she is losing her composure, but Piper sounds so deliriously desperate to cum right now that there is no way she even noticed Alex's little stutter.

(Piper)- Al-lex FUCK I really ne-eed-d to cum. Can I – ugghhhhh- cum now?

(Alex)- Cum for me, Pipes. Soak your hand in your release. Cum HARD.

(Piper)- FUCK ALEX YES! OH GOD OH MY GOD! YES I'M CUMMING I'M CUMMING YES ALEEEEXXXXXXXX.

Listening to Piper scream her name as she came was the last thing Alex could take, and she came herself. She felt her body arch forward, as her fingers kept working inside her pussy. Right when she thought she was winding down from her orgasm, Piper's breathing picked up again.

(Piper)- SHIT ALEX. Againnn oh my god mmmmmmm YESSSSS. Ughhhhh.

Once again, the sound of Piper cumming was enough to throw Alex over the edge. She moved her fingers a little quicker inside her pussy and was overcome with another strong orgasm.

(Alex)- FUCK Pipes me too AHHH mmmmmmmm.

Alex and Piper stayed on the phone listening to each other come down from their high. They were breathless and panting. After a few minutes they started to calm down, and it was safe to talk again and pull their fingers out.

(Alex)- One more time, Piper. Lick those fingers.

(Piper)- Mmm that tastes so good. Soo much cum after that.

(Alex)- Good girl. I love what a horny little minx you are. And god Pipes, you sound so fucking sexy when you cum. Goddamn.

(Piper)- It's a good thing I was in a car to drown those sounds out, or someone probably would've come running over to see if I were okay. Do you live alone?

(Alex)- Yes. My friend is here tonight though. She was too fucking lazy to go back to her apartment after I bailed on the club, and she convinced me to let her crash on my couch.

(Piper)- Uh so I mean I know I'm absurdly loud myself, but you weren't exactly quiet, Al! Are you sure she couldn't hear you?

(Alex)- Yup! No worries. I am sure she is passed out right now.

(Piper)- Okay, good. So um, I should probably head back. They'll probably start looking for me soon.

(Alex)- Yeah, sure. Well this was pretty awesome.

(Piper)- Soo awesome.

(Alex)- Let me meet you.

(Piper)- What?

(Alex)- For coffee or drinks or something. Come on, it'll be fun. I want to know more about you. And don't worry, it's just coffee. I know you're not going to actually cheat on your boyfriend.

(Piper)- Okay, I'm in.

(Alex)- Really?

(Piper)- Look who isn't feeling so confident now!

(Alex)- Hey shut up! I don't normally ask people to get fucking coffee. Usually it's just the fucking.

(Piper)- Well I'm flattered. I think.

(Alex)- You should be. And Piper?

(Piper)- Yeah?

(Alex)- Don't wash off any of the wetness between your legs for the rest of the event. I like the idea that you'll be panty-less with cum smeared between your legs for the rest of your family's stuffy fundraiser, because of me.

(Piper)- You're so dirty

(Alex)- Yes ma'am, I am. But will you do it for me?

(Piper)- Yes. I have a feeling I'd do some pretty crazy things for you, Alex…

* * *

A/N: Okay I know, they still didn't meet. I'm sorry! Piper has spent her whole life being told the proper way to act, so I couldn't just have her cheating on Larry after only a few conversations with someone she's attracted to. But they will meet next chapter, I PROMISE! I haven't written it yet, and there are a few different directions I'm considering. So if you have any requests or suggestions, leave a review and I'll see what I can do! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- I wasn't planning on having this up so soon, but I was feeling inspired last night and stayed up to write this. I decided to get it posted for you guys tonight, hope you don't mind the quick update! It's a long one.

Ready for them to meet? :)

* * *

After they agreed to meet up, Piper stopped answering so Alex assumed she left her car and headed back to the fundraiser. Alex put on some music and settled comfortably in her bed. She was feeling great. Partially thanks to the two incredible orgasms she just experienced, but also because Piper agreed to meet up with her. There was something about Piper that intrigued Alex. Alex was no stranger to sexting and dirty talk. She travelled occasionally, so she had a few regular girls she called from business trip hotels when she was feeling horny. She also had a pretty filthy mouth in bed. So this wasn't new to her. But this thing with Piper was different than anything she's experienced before. Piper was different, and that was clear to Alex even after the few interactions they've had.

Alex's mind was wandering with thoughts of Piper and their conversations when she heard a knock on her door.

 _Oh shit. How long has Nicky been awake?_

"Uh, come on in, Nick!" Alex says in what she hopes is a casual tone.

Nicky opens the door to Alex's bedroom and Alex instantly sees the knowing smirk on Nicky's face.

 _Fuck._

"So Vause, how is your night going so far?" Nicky manages to get out despite her body fighting her to start laughing.

"Fine, I've just been reading a bit" Alex knows that she isn't getting away with this, but decides to try anyway.

"Bullshit Vause! I woke up and was going to get a glass of water and I heard weird noises coming from your room. I came over to check if you were alright, and as I heard more I realized you were much more than alright" Nicky says with a big smile on her face, not willing to let this chance to mock her friend pass.

"Ugh fuck, I thought you were asleep" Alex says with a growing blush on her face.

"Nope! And I walked away from your room out of respect for you, but even from the far side of your living room I could hear you. Moaning. Grunting. And then I heard when you—"

"OKAY! I know I know. Please don't finish that sentence" Alex interrupts her friend.

"Fine. But clearly I'll be the only one of us not finishing tonight then" Nicky says with a proud smile for her joke.

"Ugh fuck you" Alex says to her friend with a small smile starting to appear on her face.

"Seem like you're already thoroughly fucked for the night, my friend. Sounded intense though, I'm kinda jealous."

"Yeah, it was pretty fucking hot" Alex says to her friend as she holds up two fingers and gives her friend a wink as she mouths " _Twice"_.

"Nice! So who is this Piper chick?" Nicky says.

"Uh what?" Alex says, suddenly feeling less cocky now that she is going to have to tell her friend about Piper.

Nicky clears her throat and starts talking in a low voice that is a clear impression of Alex.

"Oh fuck, yes Piper. Oh yeah Piper. Cum for me Piper" Nicky says in an exaggerated mimicking of Alex.

Alex throws a pillow at her in response, but lets out a loud laugh.

"Okay fine. She's this girl I met online. We've been talking. But it doesn't mean anything. She has a boyfriend. And isn't going to leave him. It's just phone sex. And for the record, your impressions suck."

"If she means nothing, why are you smiling while you talk about her? Oh shit!" Nicky's face lights up with a sudden realization. "She's who you were texting at the bar before with that dopey smile on your face? And the one you snuck off to the bathroom to send a picture to? Yes I knew what you were doing, I've been your friend for years Vause. I'm guessing she's also the reason you didn't want to go to the club to pick up a girl."

Alex wants to deny all that and tell her friend that she's wrong, but she knows she can't.

"Okay yeah. Fuck Nicky I don't know, there's just something about her. I asked her to meet me for coffee." Alex says as she looks away from Nicky, knowing how her friend will react.

"Shit, you're in trouble! You never ask girls out unless it's just for sex."

"I know, that's what I said. But it doesn't even matter. She's in a relationship. She hasn't even fucked a woman before, so she probably just wants to feel dangerous and is using me as some experimenting toy." Alex says with a frown, surprised at how much the thought bothers her.

"Well you never know. Put on the Vause charm. See if she's interested. And hey, maybe you'll fuck her and she'll be really bad in bed. Then you can move on."

"Not likely, she's surprisingly kinky. And honestly Nicky I don't even think I'd care."

* * *

Piper spent the rest of the night in a noticeably better mood. She was so damn satisfied from her little car fun that nothing seemed to be bothering her. She talked to Polly about her ovulation schedule, and even let her mom introduce her to a bunch of her snobby friends. Who knew a good orgasm could relieve Piper of so much tension? Piper started thinking about how good she felt in the car, and her legs unintentionally rubbed together. This reminded her of Alex's kinky request, and that just turned her on even more.

Suddenly, Piper felt Larry's hand on her thigh.

"You seem kind of antsy Pipes. Want to go home and we can take care of that?" Larry leaned over and whispered to his girlfriend.

"Uh, I mean if you really want. I don't care"

Piper didn't really feel like a boring sack session with Larry, but at least she was already satisfied. And since Larry has been drinking she knew he wouldn't last long anyway.

"I do, Pipes." Larry said as he lifted Piper's hand and moved it to his crotch, so she would feel that he was hard.

Two weeks ago, this eagerness by Larry would've had Piper all excited. Tonight though, it just did nothing for her. But if she wanted to make this work with Larry, maybe this would help. They could get their sex life back on track.

 _But did she want to?_

* * *

An hour later, Piper and Larry were together in bed with Larry breathing heavily.

"Fuck Pipes that was so hot" Larry said as he gave Piper's temple a sloppy kiss.

"Was it though Larry? We kissed for five minutes and then you fucked me and came in two minutes flat." Piper said, not willing to feed Larry's ego just for the hell of it tonight.

"What the hell Pipes, I've never heard you complain before."

"I just wish you would appreciate my body more. Touch me. Foreplay. Go down on me once in a while?"

"Uh, we can do that tomorrow if you want Pipes. I'm kind of tired right now"

Before Piper could even give a retort, Larry's eyes were closed and his sweaty arm was around her.

 _Ugh._

* * *

Piper woke up the next morning and immediately moved Larry's hairy arm from off her body. She pushed him a little to give herself some more space. She reached over to her phone on her nightstand and read through her messages.

 **[Polly]- Pipe, Larry could not keep his eyes off you last night! Pete and I were talking about it on the way home and we think he is very close to proposing! AH! Can't wait for wedding planning.**

Piper closed the message with an eye roll and moved to the next one.

 **[Mom]- Piper dear, I'm going to send you the name of a personal shopper for you to contact. I think you should pick out some appropriate dresses for future events.**

Piper gave a low sigh and went to open her next message, assuming it would be another one she wasn't interested in.

 **[Alex]- Do you like morning sex? Y/N**

Piper's eyes went wide when she read Alex's text.

 **[Piper]- Good morning to you too. Why do you ask?**

 **[Alex]- I woke up really horny this morning. Probably from the killer phone sex last night. Since I was thinking about sex and it's the morning, I was wondering if you like morning sex.**

 **[Piper]- Yes, I like it. I wake up horny a lot too. In my case though it's usually cause I WASN'T satisfied the night before. Do you like it?**

 **[Alex]- Sure, but I never really have girls sleep over so most mornings I just masturbate in the shower.**

Piper wasn't too horny when she woke up today; her undesirable hook up with Larry killed her sex drive for the night. But the thought of Alex masturbating in the shower made Piper forget all about Larry, and turned her on immediately.

 **[Piper]- I was just picturing that image. My pussy loves it.**

 **[Alex]- You just keep getting dirtier and dirtier, Pipes. I love it.**

 **[Piper]- Haha thank you. So how're you spending your Saturday?**

 **[Alex]- With you. Let's meet up later.**

 **[Piper]- I'll have to find a way to do that without Larry being suspicious. And Alex, I'm telling you now that I can't fuck you tonight. I know we've sexted and done the phone sex thing, but I have to draw the line at actually fucking someone else. I'm still with Larry.**

 **[Alex]- Of course your boyfriend is named fucking Larry.**

 **[Piper]- What's wrong with the name Larry?**

 **[Alex]- Let me guess, he wears a lot of sweaters?**

 **[Piper]- Moving on. Where should I meet you?**

 **[Alex]- Well I'm guessing dinner or drinks are out of the question?**

 **[Piper]- We can get coffee. You pick the coffee place.**

 **[Alex]- Okay I'll text you an address later. 7pm?**

 **[Piper]- Sounds good.**

 **[Alex]- See you later, Pipes.**

Alex started to check her email on her phone when another message popped onto her screen from Piper. Alex opened the picture message and her jaw dropped. Piper had sent her a picture of herself in a thin white camisole and a matching skimpy lace thong. Piper is lying in her bed with her hair spread out over her pillow, and she is giving the camera a killer half smile. Her camisole and thong cover hardly anything, and Alex can see a decent amount of golden, toned skin. Piper's nipples are hard and are very visible through her thin camisole. One of Piper's hands is obviously holding the camera, but the other is gripping her inner thigh, with her thumb dangerously close to her center. Alex's breathing halts as she takes in the image.

Alex is still captivated by the picture, and it takes her awhile to notice the message Piper left under the picture.

 **[Piper]- For you to look at before your shower… Enjoy ;).**

Oh, Alex planned to.

* * *

A few hours later, Piper and Larry were eating lunch together at a local café.

"Hey Lar, I have this thing tonight. I'm meeting an old college friend who is in town for the weekend." Piper says to Larry.

"Oh okay. Is this friend a guy or a girl?"

"Girl" Piper says honestly.

"Okay, good. You can go then" Larry says to Piper sweetly.

Piper wants to tell Larry that she wasn't asking his permission to go, but decides to quit while she's ahead.

* * *

"So what're you wearing for this coffee 'not-date'" Nicky says to Alex, using air quotes around the last part.

"Uh. I don't know actually. Any suggestions?" Alex asks Nicky, past the point of caring that her friend is seeing this vulnerable side of her.

"Tight jeans. I say those dark ones that make your ass look fan-fucking-tastic. Then just a tank, so you can show off those tits" Nicky says to her friend with a wink.

"Okay yeah that sounds good, thanks Nicky." Alex replies earnestly.

"Sure thing, boss. So what's your game plan for tonight?"

"Well I want to get to know her. If she ends up being dull or stuck-up or whatever then cool, cause I won't have to deal with this. But if she ends up being worth it, then I put on the charm. She said we aren't going to fuck. So I am going to make her regret that proclamation, and not fuck her even if she begs. Make her desperate for it. Keep me on her mind." Alex says to her friend with a devious smile.

"Shit, I hope this girl is ready!"

* * *

Piper is waiting for Alex at a table at the coffee shop Alex told her. The place is cozy and Piper tried to find the table most out in the open. She didn't want any funny business. And even if she told herself she wasn't there to cheat on Larry, she wanted to take every precaution to stay true to her word.

Piper spent an hour getting ready and trying to find something to wear. She wanted to look sexy, but also not like she was trying too hard. She finally had decided on a teeny tiny summery dress. It was a light blue and was fairly short and revealing, but wasn't overtly provocative. She paired it with a grey lightweight jacket and strappy sandals. She looked nice, but not too overdone.

While Piper was confident in her look, she was anything but confident to be meeting Alex. There were so many ways this could go wrong. Alex could be a jerk. Piper could be awkward and make a fool of herself. And those possibilities didn't even scare Piper as much as the possibility of it going really well and her and Alex clicking. And she knew she would have to stand firm in not doing anything she could construe as cheating on Larry. As Piper was going through the scenarios in her mind, she heard her phone buzz.

 **[Alex]- I'm here. Where are you?**

 **[Piper]- Table by the couches.**

Piper looked up and was instantly faced with the sexy, tall, and confident Alex Vause for the first time. Finally.

"So you picked the table in the most public part of this coffee shop, huh? Already thwarting my attempt to get you alone, I see." Alex said with a smirk.

Piper didn't even hear what Alex said. She was transfixed. She started at Alex's feet and slowly made her way up. Alex had dark jeans tucked into black combat boots. The jeans were tight and the soft material hugged all of her curves. Piper's eyes travelled up Alex's long legs for what seemed like ages. She saw next that Alex was wearing a tight red tank top that leaves very little to the imagination. Her tits are popping out, and the tank top is doing a pathetic job of containing them. Over the tank top Alex has a black leather jacket that makes her look effortlessly cool. Piper's eyes finally move to Alex's bright green eyes covered with her signature glasses. Alex raises an eyebrow, clearly amused at how obviously Piper has just been in checking her out.

"Geez kid, I'm not complaining, but that was like the least subtle body scan I've ever seen. See something you like?" Alex says as she looks down at her chest and sticks her boobs out a little bit, knowing how much Piper liked them in pictures.

"Uh no I wasn't um checking you out. I was just—" Piper stutters out before Alex stops her.

"I like when you check me out. Now, if it's alright with you I'm going to sit down. If you want another full-body view though, by all means tell me and I'll happily oblige." Alex says with a wink.

"Very funny. Take a seat, Alex" Piper fires back.

"Yes ma'am." Alex says as she pulls out the chair across from Piper and scoots in.

"So this was your idea, what do you want to do here Alex?"

"I want to know more about you Piper. No strings. I am curious about you."

Piper opens up to Alex surprisingly easily. She spends the next 20 minutes telling her about her WASPy upbringing, and how her parents were kind of a mess. Alex listens intently, and the conversation flows smoothly. Piper tells her she went to Smith, and now she co-owns a soap line with her best friend.

"What's the line called?" Alex asks after taking a sip of her coffee.

"PoPi" Piper states.

"No really, Pipes. What's it called?" Alex asks with a smile.

"That is what it's called! For Polly and Piper!" Piper answers back.

"Oh my god Pipes I'm sorry but that's a horrible name! Were you guys smoking something while you came up with that? Is there some chemical in your soaps that makes you lose all sense?" Alex says playfully.

Piper smiles back and hits Alex on the arm lightly. When Alex makes fun of her, it weirdly makes her feel really happy.

"Okay, okay I get it! We thought it was clever. If you're going to mock the name though, don't be expecting any free soap." Piper said in a fake-mad voice.

"How about you give me soap in exchange for details about my shower habits?" Alex says with a smile, referring to her comment earlier that morning.

Piper's face turns red and her fingers tense around her coffee cup. Refusing to let Alex affect her like this, she changes the subject.

"What about your life story, Alex Vause?" Piper asks in a smooth voice.

"What about it?" Alex says teasingly.

"I told you my story, now it's yours!"

"There's not much to tell, kid! I grew up in a very different neighborhood than you. My mom worked a bunch of different jobs to make ends meet. My dead-beat father was never a part of my life. I graduated high school and went to Columbia on a scholarship. Most of my high school years were spent studying and working a part time job. No moolah, no schoola. And my mom always wanted a better life for me. I was pretty smart and she worked hard to make sure I had everything I needed to be successful. So I got the scholarship to Columbia and worked my ass off there for four years. Luckily at college I had my best friend Nicky, who is still my closest friend."

"Is that the one who is always trying to get you laid?" Piper says with a laugh.

"Yup, that's Nicky. The one and only! She is quite the character, but we've been through a lot together and we even work together now. Which brings me to the next part of my story. I always kind of wanted to be in book publishing, but the money just wasn't there for entry level positions. My mom got really sick so I took a job at the pharmaceutical company Nicky's stepdad is a higher-up for. The job paid well and I worked my way up. When I wasn't working, I was at the hospital with my mom. Nicky was there for me through the whole thing."

Piper could barely believe what she was hearing. The bad-ass, fun-loving brunette actually had an incredible story. And so much more to her than Piper even imagined.

"And your mom?" Piper asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"She made it through. She's been in complete remission for three years now. I was able to buy her the house she never had, and we still have dinner together every Sunday. She's my best friend. I've always loved and appreciated her, but when I almost lost her…" Alex trailed off and looked down at her coffee.

Piper could see the pain in Alex's eyes, and instinctively put her hand over Alex's.

"Hey Al, I'm so glad she's okay. It's incredible what you did for her." Piper says softly.

Alex can barely believe how emotional she just got. This is not something she talks about. Ever. Only Nicky knows about this shit. And here she is pouring her soul out to a girl she barely knows. There's just something about Piper though that makes Alex feel comfortable talking about herself to her. It feels natural.

"Thanks for telling me all this, Al. Really. It means a lot." Piper says honestly.

"Thanks Pipes. But okay, time for something else. I'm going to go get us more coffee, be right back." Alex says as she grabs Piper's mug and walks towards the counter.

Piper shamelessly watches Alex's ass while she walks away.

 _Goddamn. Her ass looks amazing. Those jeans are working for Alex big time._

Piper starts to get lost in thoughts about grabbing Alex's ass, when suddenly she realizes Alex is back sitting across from her.

"So apparently you're not just a boob person" Alex says with a chuckle.

"What?" Piper asks, still dazed from her little daydream.

"I saw you checking out my ass. It looks pretty damn good in these babies, doesn't it?" Alex says as she stands up and turns around to give Piper another look.

"Alex! Come on, sit down. You're going to draw attention"

"There's only one person's attention my ass is interested in" Alex winks.

"ALEX" Piper whisper-yells.

"Okay, okay fine, moving on. So can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

"Why are you with this Larry guy? It doesn't seem like you're too happy. And the sex should probably be better considering you've been together for a few years" Alex says to Piper.

"Well, he's the kind of guy I'm supposed to be with. He's from a good family, he writes for a big newspaper, he has good manners. My friend Polly introduced us and it just seemed to make sense. Larry's comfortable. And the sex—"

Right as Piper starts mentioning the sex, Alex takes a sip of coffee and purposely lets whipped cream surround her lips. She makes eye contact with Piper and slowly licks up every bit of whipped cream. Oh so slowly. So slowly that Piper forgets what she was saying and gets lost in Alex's lips.

Alex smiles at the reaction she obviously caused, and goes on pretending like she didn't just do that.

"So the sex, you were saying?" Alex says sweetly to Piper.

"WHAT?" Piper responds, clearly forgetting what she was saying before Alex's little show.

"With Larry, Piper. But I'm more than willing to ignore that topic if you are. Not sex, just Larry" Alex winks again.

"That's probably best"

"So what did you study at college?" Alex asks. While Piper starts to tell Alex about her degree in literature, Alex stands up from her chair.

Piper continues to talk, but slows down a bit and gives Alex a questioning look.

Then Alex fucking takes off her leather jacket. At a slow pace once again. She never breaks eye contact as she takes the jacket off, but Piper does that herself when her eyes shoot straight down to Alex's chest. Alex's breasts were prominent enough before with the jacket on, but now they were all-consuming. Between Alex's flat stomach and the thin material of the tank top, Alex was all tits right now. Her bra was black once again, and part of the lace was showing out of the top of the tank. Piper stared at Alex's breasts and felt her mouth watering. Her hands were starting to twitch. Fuck, those tits would be the end of her.

Alex looks at Piper's open mouth and her eyes burning a hole in her chest. Alex was incredibly amused, and was thrilled that her plan was working. Piper was starting to get flustered.

"Sorry about that, it was getting a bit hot in here" Alex says casually.

Piper doesn't even answer, still transfixed.

"So Pipes, you were just saying how much you like to read. What are some of your favorites?" Alex says after clearing her throat, regaining Piper's attention.

Alex and Piper talk about their favorite books for what feels like hours. Alex is so impressed by Piper's taste in literature that she temporarily forgets about her plan.

She remembers her mission when she hears Piper talk about the erotic elements in a classic novel.

"Erotic, huh?" Alex says.

"Uh, yeah." Piper loses her train of thought when she sees Alex's eyes darken a bit.

"Erotic is nice" Alex says as she lightly starts to stroke Piper's calf with her foot.

Piper chokes on her coffee a bit, but tries to keep her composure.

"Yeah, sure" Piper manages to spit out.

"I was reading something erotic earlier this week. But then again, I wasn't exactly reading it for its literary elements." Alex says softly. She increases the pressure on Piper's leg.

"Oh yeah? What was it about?" Piper asks. She knows she shouldn't continue this conversation, but her body is reacting to everything Alex is doing and she can't help herself. Her body is shivering from Alex's touch, and the way Alex is looking at her is giving her an ache between her legs.

"Two women. They're in a library and start to fuck in an empty aisle. They start by kissing. Really kissing. Pressed up against the shelves."

Alex moves her chair closer to Piper's. She now has better access, and places her hand softly on Piper's bare knee. She feels Piper's leg jump at her touch.

"Then they strip each other's shirts off. The redhead starts just sucking the hell out of the other one's nipples. The blonde woman is moaning and arching her back to get more contact."

Alex starts to run her hand up and down Piper's thigh. Slowly. Higher each time.

"Then what?" Piper asks, not even caring what she's asking Alex to do right now.

"Then the redhead pins the blonde's hands above her head. And whispers in her ear that she wants to taste her arousal." Alex says in a deep, raspy voice.

Right as she said that, her hand reached the apex of Piper's thighs. She slowly starts to move her hand in circles over Piper's dress in the area above her center.

"And then the redhead gets on her knees. And pulls down the blonde's pants. And then she bites the waistband of her panties and lets them snap back. The blonde woman is moaning and writhing above her. Then the redhead pulls her panties down with her teeth, and sees that the blonde is dripping wet. She doesn't even hesitate before thrusting two fingers inside her."

Right as Alex says that last part she pressed down on Piper's center. Even though her hand is over Piper's dress, the contact makes Piper buck her hips forward.

Alex chuckles and whispers in Piper's ear, "well someone is eager".

Piper lets out a soft moan, trying to control her growing arousal. She can't do this. She can't do this to Larry. This isn't why she's here. No, she has to get her shit together.

Right as Piper is about to move Alex's hand away and stop this situation from escalating, Alex reaches her hand under the skirt of Piper's dress. She strokes Piper's inner thighs softly, and then her hand makes its way to the heat that is radiating from Piper's center. She takes two fingers and glides them over Piper's panties oh so gently. If Piper's pussy wasn't already so sensitive, she probably wouldn't even have felt it very much. But she does.

Alex leans over again to whisper softly in Piper's ear.

"Mmmm, such a bad girl, Piper. You are so wet. I can feel how wet you are even through your panties, they are soaked with your juices."

As Alex says that, she removes her hand from under Piper's dress and brings it up to her face. She puts the two fingers that touched Piper's panties under her nose, and breathes in deeply.

"I can smell you, Piper. And you smell delicious, you naughty, naughty girl." Alex says softly while making eye contact with Piper.

Piper lets out a squeak and squeezes her thighs together to gain some friction. She feels wetness smearing over her inner thighs, even with her panties on.

 _Fuck._

Piper's cunt is throbbing with need. She has to do something. Before she knows it, Alex is grabbing her hand and dragging her to the bathroom. She pulls Piper into the private room, and for a split second Piper wonders if Alex knew this place had private bathrooms when she picked it. But Piper's thought is quickly cut off by Alex pressing her against the wall.

"Piper. Look at me."

Piper does, and she is met with two eyes completely darkened with lust. She feels Alex grab her waist, and she sees Alex's eyes look down at her lips with an almost predatory gaze. Before Piper can even think, Alex's lips are on hers.

Alex's kiss isn't tentative. She knows Piper wants this. There isn't any slow build up. Alex's lips are pushed roughly against Piper's and she is kissing her HARD. Piper sinks into the kiss, and her mouth melds against Alex's. Their lips move in sync and the kiss is full of want and need.

Alex runs her tongue along Piper's bottom lip requesting entrance. Piper grants it immediately, and Alex's tongue quickly enters her mouth. Their tongues fight for dominance at first, but Alex's wins out quickly. Her tongue explores every part of Piper's mouth, and then is massaging Piper's tongue.

Piper moans at the feeling of Alex's tongue against hers. Alex's tongue feels soft and is hitting all the right places in her mouth. As Piper lets her moan out, Alex softly bites her bottom lip. This just causes Piper to moan even louder. Alex swallows the moan greedily and continues to explore the depths of Piper's mouth.

God, does this feel good.

Piper has never been kissed like this before. Alex is kissing her like every second could be the last second she gets to have her mouth pressed to Piper's. Alex is giving Piper everything she has in this kiss. They are in total sync and time doesn't even exist anymore. Nothing else exists. Just Alex, Piper, and this goddamn kiss.

Alex feels her body heating up. Piper is awakening all of her senses. Alex is usually in control, but right now she feels lost in Piper's soft lips. Alex starts to move things a bit further and tightens her grip on Piper's waist. Piper is already up against the wall, so she pushes her against it harder and presses her own body up against Piper's. She increases the pressure against Piper's hips, and they both groan at the contact.

Piper's dress is so thin and her clit is so sensitive right now that even just this simple pressure from Alex's body is giving her deep pleasure. Between the still-deepening kiss and the feeling of Alex's body on hers, Piper feels delirious.

Alex feels Piper's hips start to writhe against her own slightly, clearly trying to gain some sort of contact. Alex smiles against Piper's lips in response to her eagerness. Alex feels eager herself though, and starts to kiss Piper even more roughly. This isn't even kissing anymore. This is tongue-fucking. Alex is fucking Piper's mouth with her tongue, and Piper is losing control quickly.

Alex uses this to her advantage and slips her thigh between Piper's legs. Piper breaks the kiss for a quick second and throws her head back.

"Fuck, Alex"

Alex looks at Piper and smiles, before connecting their lips again. She continues her complete consuming of Piper's mouth, and presses her thigh harder against Piper's center. Piper moves her hands from Alex's hair and lifts her dress up to remove a layer between Alex's soft denim and her own aching pussy. All that's separating them now is Alex's jeans and Piper's thin, drenched panties.

Alex smirks at Piper's movement, and starts to move her hands up her stomach towards her breasts. She breaks from the kiss and looks Piper in the eyes and raises an eyebrow, asking for permission. Piper responds by grabbing the sides of Alex's face and kissing her hard. Alex moves her hands to Piper's breasts and starts kneading them over the fabric of Piper's dress. Alex moans when she realizes Piper isn't wearing a bra. She can feel Piper's hard nipples through the fabric, and she lightly brushes her fingers over them.

Piper moans loudly, and her hips buck against Alex's thigh.

Piper needs more. Her body is aching. She is already close to cumming and Alex hasn't even gone under her panties. Piper takes matters into her own hands and her body instinctually grinds up into Alex's thigh.

Alex is incredibly pleased by Piper's motions. Piper is so turned on from their making out that she is literally trying to fuck herself on Alex's jean-clad thigh.

Alex lets Piper continue to grind into her. Hearing Piper's deep breathing and soft moans is addicting. Alex almost gets caught up in it and forgets her mission. She can't let herself forget that Piper has a boyfriend, and told her that they wouldn't be fucking tonight. Alex was planning on holding Piper to that word. Alex knew from their "not-date" tonight that she didn't just want a quick fuck with Piper. She wanted more. She was afraid of them having a quick and dirty fuck and then moving on. And from the sounds Piper was currently making and her erratic grinds into Alex's thigh, Alex knew Piper was really damn close to cumming.

She had to be strong. Fight every sensation in her body. Fight her desire to hear Piper come undone. Fight her need for Piper to cum all over her thigh. Fight the feeling of Piper's soft lips against hers, and the taste of her talented tongue inside her mouth. Alex knew she had to fight what currently felt inevitable.

"Sorry, Pipes" Alex says almost breathlessly as she pulls her thigh away from Piper's body. Piper whimpers from the loss, and her hips buck shallowly into thin air, still trying to find contact.

Piper looks at Alex with hood-covered eyes.

"What the hell was t-that, Alex?! I was- ugh- so close" Piper whimpers with deep breaths.

"Kid, you said no fucking tonight. Your rule. I'm just following. I should get going." Alex says casually. Her body is still massively turned on from their fooling around. She knows there is currently a damn puddle in her panties. But she is feeling fucking proud of herself. Her plan worked perfectly. She tries to act nonchalant, but inside she is cheering.

"Uh okay you go out, I have to pee so I'll just catch you later" Piper says in between her still-heavy breathing.

Alex lets out a loud laugh.

"Piper, I am not an idiot. I know what you are doing. I know that you are dripping wet right now. That's pretty clear from the fucking wet patch on the leg of my jeans" Alex says with a glance down to the very-present wet stain on her jeans where Piper was grinding into her.

Piper looks at it and her eyes widen, a blush forming on her cheeks. She looks away as Alex continues.

"And by your breathing and how quickly you were thrusting yourself into me, I know you are really fucking close to cumming right now. But that's not part of the deal tonight. Your rules. And I know that if I leave you in this bathroom, you are going to give your clit a few quick strokes and it'll be enough to give you the release you're craving. So that's not going to happen. We are going to walk out of this bathroom and I am going to walk you to your car. Then whatever you do or don't do to yourself after that is your business." Alex says in a calm, smooth voice.

Piper gives a low groan, but obliges, and her and Alex walk out together. Alex walks Piper to her car, and suddenly pushes her up against it.

She kisses Piper roughly, and then moves her lips to her collarbone. She leaves open mouth kisses from Piper's collarbone to her neck to below her ear. She pushes her hips against Piper's and whispers in her ear.

"For the record kid, I really want to fuck you." and then she turns and walks to her own car.

* * *

Stay tuned for the next update! Things are going to get a bit kinky in the next few chapters, fair warning. But come on, how can I not with these two?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Thanks again for all the reviews! I read all of them, and they encourage me to post faster for you all. Here's the next chapter. I've also written two more for after this, which are definitely the two sexiest so far (I think you'll be especially happen with ~something~ that happens in the chapter after this one). Keep reviewing and I'll keep posting!

Thanks.

* * *

Piper watched Alex's ass as she walked back to her own car. When she was out of sight, Piper got into her car and started to drive back to her apartment.

Piper was driving home and her thoughts were taken over by Alex. She had enjoyed their banter tremendously, and loved that she felt comfortable talking to Alex about anything. Alex listened to her, and she really seemed to care about everything Piper told her. Alex was smart and witty and kept Piper on her toes their whole conversation. She wasn't bored for a second, and the only time she was willing to stop talking to Alex was when their lips were doing something else instead.

 _Oh god._

Piper was instantly reminded of the ache between her legs (not like she could really forget). Her pussy was throbbing, and she could feel that her panties were a hot mess. She started to think about the way Alex kissed her. And the contrast between her rough kiss and the gentle way she stroked over Piper's center.

Piper's body trembled. Her hips were starting to twitch as she sat behind the wheel. Even just the slight movement was enough to give her pleasure right now, with how sensitive her pussy is. She felt like her body was going to explode. Her urge to cum was absolutely out of control.

Goddamn Alex for leaving her in this state.

But Piper couldn't really blame her. Piper had made a big deal about them not fucking. And Alex clearly wasn't new to this, Piper was confident Alex knew exactly what she was doing. She knew that if she left Piper hanging like this, she'd be on Piper's mind constantly. And it worked.

Piper took a hand off the wheel and grabbed herself over her panties, and she started to rub. She gasped at how drenched they were. Drenched didn't even begin to cover it. They were so wet they were disintegrating.

Piper sped up her movements and her hips started bucking into her hand. Her eyes fluttered shut, and in that moment she realized she couldn't do this while driving. Waiting till she got home wasn't an option, since Larry would be home waiting for her. And Piper couldn't even bear the thought of not cumming soon. No, she needed to cum right fucking now. Alex left her in a state she's never even experienced before. Her body was so tense and turned on that she felt like she could combust any minute.

Piper turned her blinker on and pulled over to the side of the quiet road. She didn't think anyone would see her here, but honestly she couldn't give less of a fuck. Her desire was unbearable right now and she needed to satisfy herself.

Piper put her car in park and instantly unbuckled her seat-belt. Her hand shot down to her cunt in record time. She didn't even play with her nipples or touch herself anywhere else like she normally would. Alex had given her a good enough warm up, and then some. Piper slammed two of her fingers into her pulsing cunt. She was so wet everywhere by now that she was met with no resistance. She pumped her fingers in and out at a relentless pace. Her left hand gripped the door, and her eyes shut tight.

All she had to do was remember Alex pressing her body up against the wall and kissing her hard, and Piper was on the edge. It had barely even been more than a minute and Piper felt her walls pulsing around her fingers. Her whole body tensed and she was hit with an orgasm. Her release was strong, and her cum was building up in her panties and dripping onto the seat below her. She didn't even care though; all that mattered was getting the release she has been craving for so long. Fucking Alex and all her teasing. Piper would get her back for that. Larry was the last thing on her mind right now. All that mattered to her was this feeling. If Alex could provide her these crazy orgasms without even touching her, the thought of what she could do if she actually touched Piper made Piper's body shudder.

She was intrigued to find out.

* * *

Alex opened her front door and was ready to head to her bedroom and attend to her own needs when she saw her friend sprawled across her couch. Nicky was lying under a blanket with a bowl of popcorn and a beer bottle in her hands. An empty bottle was next to her on the card table.

"So you're still here" Alex says frankly. She doesn't mind when her friend hangs over, but she was really looking forward to taking care of herself and releasing the pressure between her legs.

"Of course, Vause! I had to be here when you got back so I could get all the details! Plus you have the best beer supply here." Nicky said to her friend with a smile.

Alex considered asking her friend to leave, but it was nice of Nicky to stay here. Nicky would say it was because she wanted dirty details, and she probably did, but Alex knew her friend also stayed in case Alex needed someone to talk to.

"It was good, Nick. Like really fucking good."

"How about the fucking? Or lack of fucking! Did your little plan work?" Nicky asks.

"We made out. Like, hardcore made out. And she almost came just from rubbing herself against my thigh. But I stopped it and left her hanging. It was practically torture though."

"Shit, that's some serious willpower Vause! Are you going to text her tonight?" Nicky questions.

"I want to. But I stopped her right before she was about to cum. And then later I pressed her up against her car and told her I wanted to fuck her. Then left. So I think I'll leave the ball in her court tonight." Alex explained. Even though she really fucking wanted to text Piper.

Nicky grabbed the remote and turned to Alex's movie queue. "How bout we chill and watch a movie? You can relax after your big night" Nicky says to Alex.

Alex still is throbbing between her legs, but if she goes to bed now Nicky will see right through her. And even though Nicky heard her the other night, Alex didn't really want a repeat of that embarrassment. So she decided to suppress her need for just a bit longer, and she settled into the couch next to her friend.

* * *

About an hour into the movie, Alex heard her phone buzz. She went to go read the message, ignoring Nicky's knowing glare.

 **[Piper]- I had a really good time tonight. But it's too bad you weren't able to finish what you started in the bathroom. No worries though, I pulled over to the side of the road on my way home and finished the job myself ;).**

Alex's breath caught in her throat, but luckily Nicky was so captivated by the movie she didn't notice.

 **[Alex]- Shit, Pipes. How was it?**

 **[Piper]-Good. My cum was dripping all over the seat and I had to suck all my juices from my fingers so that I could use the steering wheel again. Too bad you missed it. I know you love it when I suck off my fingers. Tasting my own arousal and cum.**

This time Alex's moan was impossible to hide.

"Uh, what the hell Vause! This isn't even the sexy scene!"

"Nicky, we've been friends for a long time. I didn't judge you when you dated that girl who wore unicorn t-shirts. I didn't judge you when you got drunk and started drilling a 'glory hole' into our dorm room wall. So I need you to not judge me for what I'm about to do." Alex said to her friend briskly. She needed to masturbate and knew it wasn't going to be quiet.

"What's going on? What are you doing?" Nicky asked with her brows furrowed.

"Just turn the TV up and don't listen to any noises from my room. Unless you want a repeat of last night." Alex said.

"Well shit! Look at you. This girl's got your libido even higher than normal."

Alex ignores Nicky's last comment, and is already heading towards her room.

* * *

Alex jumped onto her bed, ripping her shirt off in the process. She sat down and tugged off her jeans, grabbing her phone from her pocket.

 **[Alex]- Jesus fucking Christ Piper, are you trying to kill me?**

 **[Piper]- Oh, I'm sorry. Did I turn you on, Alex? Leave you needing to cum?**

 **[Alex]- Okay, okay I get it. I'm sorry I left you hanging! How can I make it up to you?**

 **[Piper]- My snapchat is Snapchapman1. You can use that to make it up to me.**

 **[Alex]- Deal!**

Piper looks at her phone and sees that "BossVause" added her on Snapchat. Her mouth pulls into a smile; she's excited to see some more of Alex.

 **[Alex]- Any special requests? ;)**

 **[Piper]- You know exactly what I want.**

Alex chuckles and takes a picture of her bra-clad chest. She sends it to Piper.

 **[Piper]- Ugh fuck yes.**

 **[Alex]- Am I forgiven?**

 **[Piper]- Not yet. You literally stopped me when I was ten seconds away from finishing. That was mean, so I need more to forgive you. I want a vid of you playing with your nipples.**

 **[Alex]- That's awfully greedy, Pipes!**

 **[Piper]- Are you not planning on making yourself cum right now? Cause I bet you are. And I want to see.**

 **[Alex]- Of course I have to get myself off! You don't think leaving you hanging like that wasn't torture for me too?**

 **[Piper]- Good. Now start playing with those nipples, Al. I'm waiting.**

Alex unclasped her bra and let it fall off her arms. She started to pinch her nipples, and they were rock hard in no time. Her body was still on edge from before.

Alex took a video and snapped it to Piper.

 **[Alex]- There you go, Needy.**

 **[Piper]- FUCK. Good god, Alex.**

 **[Alex]- I did my part. Now start talking so I can cum.**

 **[Piper]- You made me so wet before Alex. My panties were soaked. I tried to make it home, but I couldn't. While I was driving I started to rub over my wet panties and it felt so, so good. I could've cum just from a few minutes of that. But I knew my orgasm was going to be strong so I couldn't do it while driving. I pulled to the side of the road and stuck my hand under my dress and got to work.**

 **[Alex]- Yes, Piper, so hot. Please keep talking. I'm rubbing my wet clit.**

 **[Piper]- Mmmmm. How does that feel?**

 **[Alex]- So damn good. Now continue your story!**

 **[Piper]- I was so wet that I didn't even need to warm myself up. I immediately plunged two fingers knuckle deep into my pussy. I was so tight and my fingers felt great in my wet, warm hole.**

 **[Alex]- Shit baby keep going I'm close.**

 **[Piper]- I started to fuck myself rough and fast, just how I like it. I thought back to how good my body felt when you pressed it up against the wall. I liked that you were a bit rough with me. It was hot. The thought of it made me cum so fast. So fast, Alex. You left me hanging and I was ready to explode. And then I did. All over my hand and the seat. Then I sucked off all my juices from my fingers while thinking about how much you would've loved it.**

 **[Alex]- Shit Pipes I'm going to cum.**

 **[Piper]- Do it. Cum.**

Alex came hard around her fingers. Her orgasm was satisfying, but at the end she was left wishing it was at the hands of Piper. This sexting was a great supplement, but she needed more than solo play. Plus, it's been longer for her than she normally goes without actually fucking someone. She needed the real deal.

 **[Alex]- Just finished. Really good. Wish it was your fingers though.**

 **[Piper]- I'm glad it was good :)**

 **[Alex]- Get drinks with me next weekend. You know you want to.**

 **[Piper]- Maybe. I'll think about it.**

 **[Alex]- Deal. Let me know. I promise you'll enjoy yourself ;).**

* * *

Alex and Piper didn't text for the next couple of days. Alex wanted to keep her distance, and Piper was still deciding if she should get drinks with Alex. Part of her really wanted to. If she's being honest, most parts of her wanted to. But there was that little nagging in her brain that kept telling her it wasn't fair to Larry. Yes, she has already taken her questionable actions pretty far. But she knew that once she took that final step with Alex, she couldn't talk herself into thinking what she did was alright. But she really, REALLY wants to meet with Alex again.

It was Thursday night, and Alex decided it was time for Piper to make her decision. And Alex was going to make that decision very easy for her. As she sat on her couch reading, she grabbed her phone and texted Piper.

 **[Alex]- You haven't answered my offer yet.**

 **[Piper]- I know, sorry. I'm still figuring it out.**

 **[Alex]- Let me make it easier for you. I have two very convincing reasons you should say yes.**

 **[Piper]- Okay, what they?**

Piper sees a snapchat notification from Alex pop up. She opens it and sees a picture of Alex's tits filling the screen. Alex isn't wearing a bra, and her right hand is grabbing one breast while her other hand takes the picture. Piper's eyes roll in the back of her head.

 _Fuck. Those goddamn tits._

 **[Piper]- Hey, that's not fair!**

 **[Alex]- I play to win. So Friday, 8 o'clock?**

 **[Piper]- GAH. Yes. See ya then.**

* * *

Alex was happy Piper said yes, and was looking forward to seeing her again. That Friday at work, she and Nicky were just winding down for the day.

"So want to hit the bar later tonight? Or you gonna stay in and sext Piper yet again?" Nicky asks her friend.

"Even better. I'm going to fuck her tonight, for real" Alex says with a big grin.

"Shit, really? Good for you, boss. What's your plan?"

"I'm taking her for drinks. I'm going to go somewhere with a lot of energy. No more cozy coffee shops. So I figure we'll drink, I'll get her on the dance floor, and she'll be whisking me off to satisfy her. And then I'm going to make her beg." Alex says to Nicky with a smug look.

That night, Alex was getting ready to meet Piper. She put on her favorite pair of black jeans and a tight band t-shirt that was low cut enough to show some major cleavage. She knew Piper wouldn't be able to resist that. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

* * *

Piper was still scrambling to get ready. She had told Larry she was going out with her old college friend again, and he was taking the night to go out himself with some of his work friends. Piper felt a little bit guilty, but she was too riled up to dwell on that for too long. She wanted to look hot tonight and make Alex totally lust over her. She had decided on a black dress that was both sinfully short and sinfully tight. It was about an inch away from revealing her tits, and it showed off most of her back. The dress reached a few inches below her ass and then stopped, leaving very little to the imagination. She paired it with silver heels and a black clutch. Her hair was wavy and her makeup was perfectly done. She knew it was a little much for a bar, but that would just make it that much more shocking for Alex. She smiled at the thought, and headed to the door.

"Okay, Lar, I'm heading out. I probably won't be back till late so don't wait up!" Piper called to Larry from by their door.

"Holy shit, Pipes, wait. That dress… Is it new?" Larry asked with drool practically dripping from his mouth.

"Uh yeah, got it the other day. Thanks." Piper murmured.

Larry walked over to her and started touching the bottom of the dress. Piper flinched, his touch not being the one she craved tonight.

"I can cancel my plans tonight if you wanna, you know…" Larry trailed off and gave a suggestive look.

"No sorry, I haven't seen this friend much lately, I'm looking forward to catching up." Piper said as she stepped out. "But have a fun night."

"You too, love you Pipes" Larry said with a quick kiss to Piper's cheek.

"You too" Piper said as she walked out the door.

* * *

This time, Alex was the first to arrive. She wanted the control of the situation from the very minute Piper arrived. So she picked a table for them and ordered a shot for each of them, and a scotch for herself. When she was done setting their drinks out, she happened to look up at the door the same moment Piper walked in.

 _Holy._

 _Fucking._

 _Hell._

Piper's dress wasn't even a dress. It was basically a glorified shirt that covered practically nothing. Her legs went on for miles, and her tits were already basically out of the dress. Piper's eyes sparkled, and she gave Alex a killer smile as their eyes met. Piper glided over to Alex and sat at the seat next to her.

"See something you like?" Piper joked, noticing that Alex was still staring at her with her mouth open.

"Fuck yeah" Alex spit out once she regained her ability to talk.

"Look who's the flustered one now!" Piper continued with a smile.

"Hell Piper, that dress should be illegal. You look so fucking sexy."

"Thanks, Al. You look pretty hot yourself."

Piper looked down at the table and saw the shots Alex bought for them. She slid one to Alex and grabbed one herself, holding it up for Alex to clink.

"Cheers" Piper said.

"Here's to being satisfied, kid." Alex said with a wink.

They tapped their glasses and threw back their shots. Piper looked down at Alex's scotch, and stood up to go get herself a drink.

"Nope, tonight's on me kid. What do you want?" Alex asked as she stood up herself to go to the bar.

"Um, could I have a margarita?" Piper asked.

"Isn't it a little cold for a margarita?" Alex retorted with a grin.

"Nah, not when you're here making me all hot and bothered." Piper fired back.

"Can't argue with that, then." Alex said as she went to get the drink.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Piper and Alex were each three drinks in, not including the additional three shots they each took. They were feeling a significant buzz, and their conversation continued to flow smoothly. Piper was feeling loose, and her hand had taken up residence on Alex's leg for the past fifteen minutes or so.

"So you REALLY have never seen that movie?!" Piper asked incredulously.

"Big muscular guy woos girl-next-door who ends up having way more to her than you thought at first? Same as every other movie ever. Then they end with some lame hetero 'love-making' scene. Give me a break. No thanks." Alex responded. "If you want good movies, I can show you good movies." Alex said with a wink.

Piper blushed, but increased the pressure of her hand on Alex's leg. Alex at first thought it might be for balance, but when Piper started to stroke her thumb against her she felt a jolt.

"Pipes, you wanna dance?" Alex asked as she looked directly into Piper's eyes.

Piper didn't respond, but just stood up and started to walk to the dance floor. She turned around when Alex didn't follow, and bent her finger in a "come-hither" motion. She mouthed " _Come over here."_

Alex was happy to oblige, and after downing the rest of her drink she headed towards Piper. Piper was already starting to dance loosely. Her hands were up above her head and she was swaying her hips back and forth to the beat. Alex stepped up behind her and positioned herself against Piper's dancing body. When Piper felt the contact she leaned back into Alex, grabbed Alex's hands, and moved them around her body to the front of her waist. With their bodies pressed close, Piper and Alex began to dance together to the music.

As they got more comfortable with the dancing, Piper reached behind her and ran her hands through Alex's hair. Alex grabbed tighter around her waist, and pulled Piper closer to her body. Once she did this and Piper was grinding into her front, Alex got to enjoy Piper's ass like she's been dreaming of. Piper's toned ass was barely covered, and was gyrating against Alex's front. Alex could feel herself getting wet from the contact and from the view of Piper's hot body moving like that.

Alex moved one hand from Piper's waist and bought it up to brush Piper's hair away from one side of her neck. She placed a couple light kisses on Piper's neck, and then brought her mouth to Piper's ear.

"You look pretty fucking sexy dancing like that, Piper." Alex spoke in Piper's ear.

Piper's body shivered from Alex's warm breath on her ear, and the words she spoke. Piper turned her head back to look at Alex and looked her in the eyes as she continued to dance.

"I like feeling your body on mine like this. Your hands touching me." Piper said to Alex.

Alex groaned at Piper's words, and connected their lips. This kiss was slow and heavy. Piper and Alex were exploring each others mouths after not kissing the whole week. Even though Piper fantasized about Alex's tongue all week, the real thing was better than any fantasy. She kissed Alex back with fervor, and they continued to make out and sway until Piper's neck got sore and she broke the kiss. She used Alex's arms to pull her tighter against her body, and started grinding even harder into Alex's front.

Alex was desperate to get her hands all over Piper's hot body. She wanted to tease Piper though, so she placed her hands over Piper's and linked their fingers. When she was holding her hands, she started to guide Piper's hands to touch all over her body. She brought Piper's hands from her neck to her breasts. When Alex guided Piper's hands over the blonde's own nipples, she gave her hands a little squeeze so Piper would feel the pressure. Piper did, and tried to keep her hands there. Alex kept control though, and moved Piper's hands to her stomach. She dragged Piper's hands across her stomach, and then moved them lower so Piper was touching over her own mound. Piper was ready to combust, the feeling of Alex guiding her where to touch herself was beyond erotic. And the pressure on her mound from Alex's hands over her own felt so good. Touching herself was even better than normal with Alex's hands over hers.

"How do you like feeling your hand over your pussy?" Alex whispered into Piper's ear.

Piper moaned, and Alex could feel Piper's hand starting to tense up, trying to increase the contact between her legs.

"I asked you a question, Piper" Alex breathed close to Piper's ear. Piper's hips started bucking against her hand, causing a chuckle from Alex.

"I l-love it. Feels so good." Piper manages to get out between deep breaths.

"I know it does baby. Now tell me, how does this feel?" Alex says as she brings Piper's other hand up to her nipple and squeezes Piper's fingers so Piper is pinching her own nipple.

"Ohhhh God. Oh my god Alex" Piper pants out. She's losing her composure quickly.

Piper and Alex were so into it that they didn't even think about how inappropriate their little scene was for the middle of a dance floor. Piper is grinding into Alex, while their intertwined hands rub Piper's center and pinch her nipple. They got some weird looks, but didn't even notice because they were so in the zone.

"You're such a naughty girl, Piper. I bet you're soaked right now, aren't you?" Alex continues to whisper in Piper's ear.

"Fuck mmmm Alex"

"Answer my question, Piper" Alex said firmly.

"I'm so- ugh- so wet Alex" Piper spits out as Alex pushes her hand harder against Piper's center.

"Show me." Alex says in a raspy voice.

"Alex! We're- _fuck-_ in the middle of a-a bar!"

"I don't care. You wore that short fucking dress, so now make use of the easy access and show me how wet you are."

Piper shuddered at Alex's words and felt another wave of wetness gush out of her. It wouldn't be difficult to get some to show Alex, there was wetness pouring out of her.

Piper took her hand, with Alex's still over it, and ran two fingers across her wet pussy. She was so wet that Alex's fingers got covered too, even though they weren't even directly touching Piper's pussy.

Alex was trying to keep her composure, but feeling her fingers get wet as they entered Piper's panties was making her lose her mind.

Piper brought their hands out, and lifted them up to right in front of Alex's face.

"There. And it's all for you Alex"

Alex groaned, looking at her and Piper's sticky, glistening, intertwined fingers. She moved only Piper's fingers into her mouth and sucked them off, not leaving a single drop.

"Fucking hell Piper, you taste so delicious." Alex groaned out, nearly delirious from the sweet taste of Piper.

Piper moaned at what Alex did, and started to grind her ass even harder into Alex's front.

"Piper, you made a mess of my fingers." Alex whispers in her ear.

Piper looks at Alex's fingers and sees how covered they are in her arousal. She blushes slightly, she hadn't even noticed she got Alex's fingers wet too.

"You know what to do" Alex says in the sexiest voice Piper has ever heard. And she does know exactly what Alex wants her to do. She puts her mouth around Alex's two wet fingers and takes them all the way into her mouth. She swirls her tongue around them and moans at the taste of herself. Once she is sure she's gotten it all off, she slowly sucks Alex's fingers as she releases them from her mouth. When she's done, she turns her neck to look at Alex, and gives a long, slow lick around her mouth to clean up the wetness that was on her lips.

Alex growls into Piper's ear, practically combusting from what Piper just did to her fingers. She grabs the back of Piper's neck and crashes their lips together. This kiss isn't slow like the last one. This kiss is fast and all-consuming. Alex immediately thrusts her tongue into Piper's mouth and starts hitting every spot in her mouth. Piper is moaning and writhing. She turns around to get a better angle to kiss Alex, and puts her hands around Alex's neck. Alex puts her hands around Piper's waist and pulls their bodies tightly together. There is absolutely no space between them.

As they continue to make out passionately, Alex slides her hands down from Piper's waist to her ass. She glides her hands all over it, not wanting to leave an inch untouched. Piper's ass is toned and perky and is driving Alex insane. She places both hands on Piper's ass and gives a rough squeeze. Piper breaks their kiss to throw her head back and moan.

"Your ass is fucking perfect, Pipes. You sexy fucking animal." Alex growls to Piper. Piper whimpers, and Alex starts placing wet kisses on her neck. Piper puts her hand on the back of Alex's head to encourage her to continue. With her other hand, she reaches to touch Alex's breast over her shirt. Alex smiles against Piper's neck, and moves her mouth to just over her ear.

"You naughty girl. I know you've been waiting to grab my tits." Alex whispers.

Piper continues to work Alex's breast, and Alex starts to suck on Piper's pulse point. She would love to leave a mark and claim her territory for Larry to see, but she decides against it. Instead, she moves to place an open-mouthed kiss lower on Piper's neck, and then gives a bite the same time she gives Piper's ass a squeeze.

Piper is lost in sensations. She is tipsy and horny and doesn't even think about what she has to do next. She just knows she needs to do it. She pulls Alex away from her neck with a tug on her hair, and makes Alex look up at her.

"Alex. Fuck me."

"I thought you'd never fucking ask", Alex smirks as she grabs Pipers hand and leads her to the bathroom.

* * *

A/N- GET READY ;)


	7. Chapter 7

I was going to wait until tomorrow (Sunday) to post this, but I'm putting it up early by special request! Enjoy, and please keep reviewing!

* * *

Alex rushed across the bar to the bathroom and pulled Piper in behind her. This bathroom wasn't private like at the coffee shop, so Alex brought Piper into one of the stalls and closed the door. Nobody else was in the bathroom right now, but someone could come in at any minute. Alex wasn't willing to wait and take Piper somewhere more private though. Plus, the thrill that they could get caught gave Alex a rush.

Alex looked at Piper for half a second, and then kissed her hard. The kiss was sloppy and needy and they both moaned into it. Piper went to put her hands through Alex's hair, but Alex caught her hands before they touched her. She grabbed Piper's wrists with her own hands and guided the blonde back against the wall of the bathroom stall. She raised Piper's hands above her head and against the wall, and pinned them there firmly.

"No touching for you right now, kid" Alex breathed into Piper's ear.

Piper moaned, and leaned forward to kiss Alex.

Alex moved her lips far enough back so they were just out of Piper's reach. She tilted her head and gave Piper a cocky smile.

"You bad girl. So eager. Not listening to my instructions." Alex whispered with a grin. "But don't worry Pipes, I'm going to make you feel so good." Alex's voice dropped an octave for that last line, and she sucked Piper's earlobe into her mouth. She lightly nibbled it, and then gave it a quick bite. She released Piper's ear, and started placing wet kisses down from her ear to her neck. She sucked and bit Piper's neck, careful to not leave a mark. She ventured to Piper's collarbone next, and placed feathery wet kisses. Piper shivered. The contrast of Alex's tight grip on her wrists and her light kisses on her chest was heavenly.

Right as Alex was placing kisses between Piper's breasts, they heard the door to the bathroom open. Piper's eyes widened and she looked down at Alex.

"Well I hope you can be quiet Pipes, because it's going to take more than some drunk woman in here to stop me" Alex says as she crosses Piper's wrists above her head and restrains them with one hand, freeing up her other hand.

The woman goes into the stall next to them, and when she closes the door Alex roughly tugs on Piper's nipple.

"AHH" Piper groans out.

"I thought I told you to be quiet, Pipes" Alex says as she lifts a hand up to Piper's mouth and brushes her fingertips across her lips. "Every time you're too loud, I'm going to have to stop for a second."

Piper nods her head in an agreement to try to be quieter.

Alex resumes her attentions to Piper's breasts. She swiftly moves down the right strap of Piper's dress to reveal her naked breast. Alex sucks on her finger, and then traces a circle around Piper's nipple and locks eyes with Piper.

"Do you want more?" she asks.

"Ugh yes, please Alex." Piper moans out, her nipples already hard and seeking Alex's affection.

"Good girl, already learning to beg for me." Alex rasps as she moves her head back to Piper's breast. She licks lightly around Piper's nipple, not yet making contact with the hard peak. Piper is writhing against the wall. Alex keeps licking circles on Piper's breast, but doesn't make contact with her nipple. Piper's nipples are aching, so she arches forward and pushes her breast further against Alex's mouth. Alex chuckles and looks up again.

"So needy" she says with a grin. Then she immediately sucks Piper's nipple into her mouth. Piper quietly pants out, but gives enough of an effort to suppress her volume that Alex doesn't stop her motions.

They hear the other woman in the bathroom start to wash her hands and then leave. Since they're alone again, Alex starts working even harder on Piper's breast. She sucks it aggressively and flicks her tongue roughly on Piper's nipple. Piper is shaking and moaning with pleasure. She can feel the wetness gathering in her panties. Larry has never paid attention to her breasts like this. Alex could probably make Piper cum from these ministrations alone.

Alex releases Piper's breast with a POP and smiles up at her.

"You like that, Piper?" She asks.

Piper nods her head in response.

"Do you want me to do the other one?" Alex asks, knowing the answer.

"Yes. Please, Alex."

Alex complies, and performs the same ministrations on Piper's other breast. By the time she is done, Piper is aroused beyond belief. Alex loves how much Piper responds to her touch.

Alex would be happy spending an hour working up every part of Piper's body, but she knew Piper wasn't going to last much longer. Piper needed it dirty and quick right now, and Alex was all too willing to comply.

Alex moved her mouth back up to Piper's ear, and whispers to Piper in the raspiest voice Piper has ever heard.

"Do you want me to fuck you now, Piper?" Alex's voice is laced with lust.

Her voice was pure sex.

Her words made Piper nearly cum right then.

"Oh god please yes" Piper stumbles out, breathing deeply.

With one hand still restraining both of Piper's hands above her head, Alex uses her free hand to rub against the outside of Piper's panties. She immediately is met with heat and Piper's soaked panties. Piper is so wet that her arousal is smeared over her inner thighs, even through her panties.

"So wet, Piper. Good girl." Alex whispers into Piper's ear. She tugs at the waistband of Piper's panties and lets them snap back against Piper.

"Please A-Alex, no teasing" Piper pants out.

"Do you want me to touch your pussy?"

"Yes. God yes. Please." Piper breathes out.

"Are you sure?" Alex asks one more time.

"YES. Please. Now."

"Soo needy" Alex says with a smirk as she pushes her hand underneath Piper's panties.

 _Oh God._

 _Fuck._

Alex lets out an audible moan at the feeling inside Piper's panties. Piper's pussy is a sticky mess, and Alex's hand is absolutely covered in Piper's wet silk. She lightly strokes Piper's pussy, and her fingers are overflowing with Piper's arousal.

Alex lifts her hand out of Piper's panties. Piper whimpers at first, but when she sees Alex bring her sticky hand up, Piper assumes she wants to taste her. While she waits for Alex to lick her fingers, Alex gives her a devious look. Before Piper can even question her, Alex brings her fingers to Piper's face and drags them across her neck, right under her jaw. Alex leaves a trail of wetness all across the area where Piper's neck meets her jaw. Piper is trembling, and Alex looks at her and gives her a wink.

"I want to taste you again, Piper." Alex whispers.

Alex takes her tongue and licks the trail of Piper's arousal off her neck. She goes slow, and makes sure not to leave anything behind. Piper is losing control. Her eyes roll into the back of her head. This is without a doubt the sexiest thing anyone has ever done to her. Alex is fucking LICKING Piper's wetness off her NECK. Good god.

When Alex is satisfied with her work, she removes her tongue from Piper's neck.

"God you taste so good Pipes. I want to eat you up. But I don't have time right now. So I'm going to take you like this" Alex says, and after the last word she plunges two fingers into Piper. She is met with no resistance, and Piper is so wet she gets her fingers in to the knuckle right away. Alex practically cums just from feeling Piper's velvety walls around her fingers. Piper's pussy is pulsing, and Alex gets lost in the feeling.

Piper apparently isn't feeling patient enough for Alex to take her time enjoying the inside of Piper, and starts trying to ride Alex's finger.

"Do you like my fingers inside of you Piper" Alex asks, still not moving her fingers yet.

"Ye-es soo much Alex"

"Good. Now what do you want me to do now?" Alex asks. She wants to hear Piper say what she wants. With the state Piper's in she expects a breathy 'please'. What she gets instead makes her own cunt throb.

"Fuck me, Alex. Hard. Fast. Do not stop." Piper says confidently despite her heavy breathing.

Alex moans at Piper's words and starts to fuck the sexy blonde. She pulls her fingers almost all the way out, and then thrusts them back in forcefully. Piper is grunting with each powerful thrust, and starts to find a rhythm with Alex. Alex feels so fucking incredible inside of her. It's good that nobody else is in the bathroom because Piper can't suppress her moans. She feels wetness seeping out of her with every one of Alex's thrusts, and she knows Alex's hand is probably a mess right now.

"God Pipes you are so fucking tight." Alex groans into Piper's ear.

"Keep going Alex, please" Piper pants out.

Alex keeps thrusting hard and fast into Piper. She can tell from Piper's movements and her ragged breathing that she is close. She decides to step it up, and on her next thrust she effortlessly adds a third finger.

"FUCK, ALEX YES!" Piper yells out.

"You like that? You like being filled so much in your tight hole?" Alex asks.

"Y-yesss" Piper gets out.

"You're so dirty Piper. You're desperate to cum right now, I can tell. You love it when I fuck you hard like this. You can't wait to cum all over my hand."

" _Ugh-_ Yes, soo m-mu-much. I need to cum Alex"

"I know baby. It's okay. You can do it. Cum for me, Pipes."

Not even half a minute later, Piper releases her orgasm.

"FUCK ALEX I'M CUMMING I'M CUMMING OOOOH GOD!" Piper yells out as her walls clamp down on Alex's fingers. Alex pumps in and out more slowly to help Piper ride out her orgasm. Piper feels her body overcome by the strongest orgasm of her life. Alex presses herself up against Piper to hold her up against the wall so she doesn't fall. Piper's legs are trembling and her body is shaking. Alex's hand is a wet, sticky mess.

Right when Piper thinks she is coming down from her high, Alex starts thrusting into her again, even faster. She presses her thumb against Piper's clit and feels Piper start to cum again.

"YES ALEX Ohhhh right there yes I'm going to cum again!" Piper screams out as her body is wracked with another orgasm. Her head flies back against the wall, but she doesn't even feel the pain because of all the pleasure coursing through her. She feels like her orgasm last forever, and it takes her awhile to fully calm down. When Alex sees that she's ready, she pulls her three fingers out of Piper. Piper whimpers from the loss. Alex looks at her and smiles. Piper has the sexiest "just-fucked" look Alex has ever seen. Piper lets out a sated sigh. She is content, that orgasm satisfied every single part of her body.

"Oh my god Alex, that was so fucking good. Oh my god" Piper says to her.

"I told you I'd make you feel good, kid" Alex smirks back.

"So good." Piper says in a sated voice, as she looks down at Alex's hand. Her eyes go wide. Alex's hand is a mess, completely covered in Piper's cum. Piper's cum is literally dripping from Alex's palm down her arm.

"Sorry about that…" Piper says with a blush.

"Pipes, don't apologize for that. It's fucking sexy that you came so much. I liked feeling your cum drip down my hand" Alex says. She is so turned on right now. Watching Piper cum like that was so fucking hot. She was so close to cumming herself while she watched Piper orgasm. Her panties were full of her arousal right now.

"Ugh, Alex" Piper groans out at her words.

Alex lifts her hand up and is about to lick off Piper's cum, when Piper grabs her hand and does it herself. She sucks off every one of Alex's finger, and then swirls her tongue around Alex's palm to make sure she has every drop of herself.

"Oh fuck Piper, you're going to make me cum just from you doing that" Alex groans out.

"I have a better idea to make you cum" Piper whispers out breathily. Alex's pussy twitches in anticipation.

Right as Piper is about to start fucking Alex, her phone rings. She ignores it, but then it just starts ringing again.

"FUCKER. Who the fuck is calling me right now?!"

"Just answer it Pipes, then we can continue." Alex says, even though she is desperate for Piper's touch, and an orgasm of her own.

Piper sees the call is from an unknown number, and she goes to answer it.

"Hello" She says in an impatient voice.

"Piper Chapman?"

"YES. Who the hell is this?"

"Oh, well… I'm sorry to bother you. I'm a nurse at the Downtown Hospital. We have a Larry Bloom here, he said you're his girlfriend?"

"Wait what? Is he okay?" Piper asks, receiving a concerned look from Alex.

"Oh yeah, he's going to be fine. It seems he was very intoxicated and his friends dared him to climb up a street light. He fell and sprained his wrist. He's going to be fine. But we needed someone to come pick him up, his friends are here but they're in no state."

Piper was fucking livid. She was just interrupted fucking the sexiest woman ever because fucking Larry got drunk and made an ass out of himself. She was so angry she couldn't even see straight.

"Okay, I can leave in like twenty minutes and be there in 40."

"Well, just so you know, if he stays here for the next half hour it counts as a full night, and it's going to increase the insurance copay."

"Shit. Okay, tell him I'll be there in twenty."

"Thank you, Ms. Chapman."

Piper hung up and let out a loud sigh.

"Everything okay?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, Larry is fine. He got drunk out of his mind and sprained his wrist. I have to go pick him up" Piper said as she looked up at Alex. Alex, the fucking gorgeous, sexy woman who is currently rubbing her thighs together because she is so desperate to cum. And Piper isn't even going to get to take care of her need.

"Oh, okay. Well it's fine Pipes. Another time." Alex says with a smile, even though she is dying to be fucked by Piper.

"Let me make it up to you. Don't masturbate when you get home, wait by your phone. Promise?" Piper asks, forming an idea.

"Okay, sure. But it's going to be pretty hard to wait, Piper. I'm kinda soaked and aching down there" Alex said softly.

"Ugh fuck this fucking sucks. I'm so sorry. If you can't wait, that's fine. But if you do, I promise to make it worth your wait." Piper says.

* * *

I'm sorry for the ending! But not all that sorry, because the chapter I'm putting final edits on for after this one is my favorite so far. Hoping you guys don't mind a little Dom Alex ;)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Okay so I was planning on spacing this one out more, but I was so appreciative of all your reviews and hitting 100 follows that I decided to post early as a thank you! Please keep reviewing and telling me what you think. I have a lot more ideas for chapters and want to keep writing as long as you guys are interested in reading more.

Fair warning that this chapter gets quite explicit.

Thanks for reading & reviewing!

* * *

Piper got to the hospital and walked into Larry' room. His drunk friends were over to the side blowing into rubber gloves.

"PIPES! Hey, you came! I to-lold them you'd come for me. Hey, just like with sssexxx!" Larry called out with a heavy slur.

"Let's just go, Larry" Piper breathes out, trying to suppress her anger.

"Can we drop my-my dudes off too P-pipes?" Larry asks, receiving thumbs ups from his friends.

"Fine. But nobody better get sick in my car." Piper resigns.

An hour later, Piper was guiding a drunk Larry into their bedroom. Piper was fed up from dealing with Larry and his drunk friends, and just wanted to put Larry to bed and call Alex and finish what she started. Larry was making that difficult though, and started snickering when Piper pulled off his clothes so he could go to sleep.

"Youuu want s-some-a this body Pipes? Let's fuckkk." Larry slurred out.

"No thanks." Piper replied frankly.

"Why don't you wanna Pipes? Why'da you seem so mad?" Larry mumbles.

"We'll talk about it when you're sober Larry. Now get into bed." Piper says as she pulls the cover over her boyfriend.

"You comin' in too?" Larry asks,

"No, I'm not tired. I'm going to go read."

* * *

For the past hour, Alex has basically been in pure torture. She came home and took a cold shower, trying to make it somewhat more manageable to put off her release. She finished showering and threw on a pair of lace-trimmed cotton panties and a tank top. Her apartment was hot already, so that combined with the heat she was feeling inside was almost unbearable.

Alex tried to read and watch TV to distract herself from the ache between her legs, but nothing was doing it. Dancing with Piper and having her grind her ass into her while they touched Piper's body together was so erotic. And then fucking Piper hard, and watching her come undone twice. It was all too much, but in the best way. Alex had been disappointed when Piper had to leave before returning the favor, but now that she has had time to think about it she's actually kind of glad. Yes, she is pretty desperate for a good, solid fuck. But she also knows that Piper has never fucked a woman before, and Alex wants her to have a more comfortable setting when she tries for the first time. A public bathroom where she'd have to rush isn't the ideal situation.

Despite that though, Alex still really needs to cum. It has taken all her willpower to not just rub one out already, especially since she knows it won't take long. And she knows how badly she needs it. But she promised Piper she would wait. And even though Piper wouldn't know if Alex had already made herself cum, Alex felt some strange drive to be honest with Piper. She sat on her couch with her legs crossed, trying to contain her need. She flipped the channel, trying to find something on focus on. Then she heard her phone start to ring. She looked at it and saw that it was Piper, and picked up immediately.

(Alex)- Hey, Pipes.

(Piper)- Hey. Sorry I'm not calling till now. I had to take Larry's drunk friends home.

(Alex)- That's okay. I'm glad you're uber responsible haha.

(Piper)- Ha, Yeah.

(Alex)- You okay Pipes?

(Piper)- Yeah, don't worry about it.

(Alex)- Piper, you can talk to me if you want.

(Piper)- Not about this. I don't want to bother you with my lame relationship problems.

(Alex)- I don't give a fuck what it's about. It's not weird to me, c'mon Pipes, what's wrong?

(Piper)- I am so sick of Larry. I've been bored for a while, but I figured I could deal with bored. That this was what I was supposed to be doing. But I can't even stand him anymore. He treats me like a child and he's already planning our whole future. And there are no fireworks.

(Alex)- So why are you still with him?

(Piper)- If I break up with him, my friends and family will be so annoyed with me. They all think Larry is perfect.

(Alex)- Well what about you? Do you think he's perfect? Or at least perfect for you.

(Piper)- Honestly, no. And I think I've known that for a while now.

(Alex)- Then that's what matters. If you aren't happy now with him as your boyfriend, do you think you'll be happy in ten years when he's your husband and you have your two kids and house in the suburbs?

(Piper)- Not at all.

(Alex)- So do what's best for you, Pipes. From what you've told me about your mother, she is going to criticize you for something no matter what you do. If you marry Larry and do everything you're supposed to, she'll still expect more. And if your friends want you to stay with a guy you don't love, then they aren't friends you need in your life. You deserve the best, Pipes. If that's Larry, then that's who you stay with. But if Larry isn't what's going to make you happy, then you don't need him in your life. You're too good to settle Piper.

(Piper)- Yeah I guess. I don't know though.

(Alex)- What's holding you back, Piper?

(Piper)- Honestly, I think I'm scared. If I leave Larry, then I'm basically leaving behind the idea of that type of life. And no, that's never truly been what I wanted. But that's what I know. So once I don't have that, what do I do?

(Alex)- You live your life! If you want to stay out all night, you do it. If you want to travel the world, you do it. If you want to fuck someone all night, you do it. And that one you can do right here.

(Piper)- Haha! So I guess you listened to my request and didn't get yourself off yet?

(Alex)- I am still very much waiting for some release. But I'm here if you need to keep talking about this, Pipes.

(Piper)- Can we actually take some time and make a pro/con list for Larry?

(Alex)- Oh uh yeah, that's fine.

(Piper)- HA! I'm totally kidding. Forget him. I did promise you I'd make your wait worth it, did I not?

(Alex)- You did.

(Piper)- So I guess I better follow through then.

(Alex)- Guess so.

(Piper)- This is all about you now. You satisfied me so well before, now I want to return the favor.

(Alex)- Mmm I'm so desperate to cum, and I don't think it's going to take too long. I'm just so fucking horny, I don't think I can wait any longer haha.

(Piper)- You don't have to wait now. Is there anything specific you're in the mood for?

(Alex)- Well…

(Piper)- What?

(Alex)- How far are you willing to go with that statement?

(Piper)- Literally anything you want Al. That goes for in person, too. I'm looking forward to fucking you for the first time. But I also want to fulfill all your fantasies. What is it you're thinking of right now? It's okay, you can say it.

(Alex)- Well if you'd be willing to video chat… I have this fantasy of watching you fuck yourself. You doing exactly as I say, letting me have complete control over your orgasm without even touching you. But I don't want to push you, and in the moment I can sometimes get a little too into it. And as I get closer to cumming my instructions get kind of dirty. So if you don't want to do it, it's totally fine.

(Piper)- That sounds so fucking hot Alex, can we please do that?

(Alex)- Really? You're sure?

(Piper)- Fuck yeah. God I'm turned on just thinking about it. Promise me one thing though?

(Alex)- Sure, what?

(Piper)- Don't hold back. I want you to make it dirty. As dirty as you want.

(Alex)- Deal!

Piper went to check on Larry one last time to make sure he was fully asleep. He was passed out, and Piper knew she didn't have to worry about him hearing. And honestly, she didn't even really care. Piper headed back out to the other room and video-called Alex.

(Alex)- Hey, sexy.

(Piper)- Hey yourself.

(Alex)- That shirt looks pretty on you.

(Piper)- Thanks!

(Alex)- Take it off.

Piper felt her entire body shiver at Alex's harsh tone. Alex's voice was raspy and full of arousal, and made it clear she meant business. Piper set up her phone at the table in front of her so she would have both hands free for this. She crossed her arms and lifted off the thin white tank top, revealing a red lace bra.

(Alex)- Sexy bra. Nice tits, too. Now start rubbing yourself over your bra.

(Piper)- Mmmm Alex that feels good.

Alex situates herself comfortably on her couch and throws off her tank top. She's now just wearing her pair of cotton panties. She starts to tweak her nipple, watching Piper rub her breasts. She can tell that Piper is trying hard to not get distracted from the view of Alex touching her breasts.

(Alex)- Stop rubbing now and take your bra off.

Piper reaches around and unclasps the bra, letting it fall off her body. She hears Alex let out a groan of appreciation, so she moves her hand back to her now naked breast and starts kneading it.

(Alex)- I didn't tell you to start touching yourself again.

(Piper)- I just thought…

(Alex)- When you don't follow my instructions correctly, you won't get to watch me.

Alex adjusts the angle of her camera so just her face is visible to Piper. The blonde groans at losing the view of Alex touching her tits.

(Alex)- You can touch yourself again now. Touch your nipples.

(Piper)- Ugh, yes. That feels good. They're so hard Alex.

(Alex)- I can tell. Do you like touching them like that?

(Piper)- So much.

(Alex)- Do it harder.

(Piper)- Fuckk Alex.

(Alex)- I know. I know you like it rough like that, baby. Keep going.

Alex decides to reward Piper, and moves the camera lower so her tits are back in view. Piper sees Alex's rock hard nipples and groans. She wants her hands on Alex's breasts so badly.

(Piper)- So hot.

(Alex)- Lick your right index finger. Then circle it over your nipple.

(Piper)- Mmmm that's so nice.

(Alex)- You like it wet like that?

(Piper)- Mhmm.

(Alex)- You want to do that for your other nipple?

(Piper)- Please.

(Alex)- Okay. But you can't use your mouth.

(Piper)- But-

(Alex)- Stick your hand in your panties, and then play with your nipple, Piper.

(Piper)- Ohhh God.

Alex watches as Piper reaches her hand into her panties. Alex sees Piper's eyes flutter shut when she makes contact with her pussy. Piper seems to be enjoying the contact, and keeps her hand there for just a few seconds too long.

(Alex)- My instruction wasn't to stroke your pussy. Bring your hand out.

(Piper)- Ugh I know I'm sorry, it just felt so good. I'm so wet.

(Alex)- I'm moving my camera back up, which is a shame for you cause I'm about to stick my own hand in my panties.

(Piper)- Ughhhhh.

Alex moves the camera back to just her face, and slips her hand under the waistband of her panties. She's met with more of her wet silk than she normally finds when masturbating. She gives a quiet moan and relishes in the feeling. She starts to glide her fingers through her soaked pussy.

(Alex)- If you're a good girl, I'll move the camera back down. Now, bring your wet fingers in front of the camera.

Piper slips out her two wet fingers and shows them to Alex.

(Alex)- You're so wet, Piper.

(Piper)- Mmm I am.

(Alex)- Good. Now rub your nipple like I said before. Rub your wet arousal all over your hard nipple.

(Piper)- Oh my God Alex that feels incredible.

(Alex)- I know babe. Now pinch your nipple.

(Piper)- AH. Yes.

(Alex)- Do you like rubbing your pussy juices all over your hard nipple?

(Piper)- Ughh yes so much.

(Alex)- Such a dirty girl. Do you want to see what I'm doing right now?

(Piper)- So much, Alex. Please.

(Alex)- Move your camera lower then, Piper. I want to see all of you.

Piper moved her phone so that Alex could see all of her. Alex was met with a view of Piper's soaked panties, her legs squirming together trying to get some friction. In return, Alex lowered her own camera so Piper could see her movements. Alex still had her panties on, and her hand was underneath them stroking her wet clit. Her panties were filled with her wetness, so the back of her hand was coated from hitting against the wet cotton. Alex looked at the camera and saw Piper watching her hand move under her panties. The blonde's eyes were dark and she was biting her bottom lip.

(Piper)- Fuck Alex.

(Alex)- You like seeing my hand in my panties like this? Knowing how wet you've made me?

(Piper)- Yes, soo much Alex.

(Alex)- Good girl. But you're currently wearing one too many items of clothing, Pipes.

Piper was only wearing her thong at this point, so it was easy to deduce what Alex wanted her to take off. After she slipped off her thong and held it up to throw it to the side, Alex stopped her.

(Alex)- Wait! Don't get rid of that. Hold it up to the camera. I want to see what state your panties are in.

Piper holds her panties up to the camera. The skimpy black thong is absolutely glistening, and is wrecked with Piper's arousal. Alex sees them and lets out a low moan.

(Alex)- You ruined your panties, Piper.

(Piper)- I know. You've turned me on so much.

(Alex)- Do you want to touch your pussy?

(Piper)- So badly, please Alex. It's aching.

(Alex)- Soon. But not yet. Your panties looked so wet that I bet the insides of your thighs are covered in your sticky silk right now. Am I right?

(Piper)- Yes.

(Alex)- Cover your finger in it, but no touching your pussy. Just your thighs.

Piper takes her index finger and runs it along the insides of her thighs. It is covered in her arousal quickly, and she brings her hand up.

(Alex)- Do you want to taste yourself?

(Piper)- Yes.

(Alex)- Suck your finger.

Piper starts to suck her finger and moans loudly. Alex feels a gush of wetness come out of her pussy at the sight of Piper enjoying the taste of herself. She increases the pressure on her clit. She wants to finger herself, but tries to hold off for a little longer so her orgasm is even stronger than it will be already.

(Alex)- Do you like the taste of yourself?

(Piper)- Yes.

(Alex)- You dirty girl. I bet you taste yourself even when you're masturbating privately, cause you love it so much.

(Piper)- Ughhhh.

(Alex)- Is that true, Piper?

(Piper)- Ugh yes.

(Alex)- So sexy. Do you think you deserve to touch your cunt now?

(Piper)- I do. Please Alex. I'm so wet and my pussy is throbbing for you.

(Alex)- Glide your fingers through. No direct pressure on your clit.

(Piper)- Ohhhhhh my God Alex that's so fucking good.

(Alex)- I know babe. Keep touching yourself.

(Piper)- Fuck I'm so wet my pussy feels so good.

(Alex)- Good job baby. Mine feels good too. I'm already close.

(Piper)- Can I taste myself again, please?

Alex lets out a loud groan at Piper's request. After hearing Piper ask that, she couldn't hold off any longer. She circled her entrance a few times and then thrust two fingers into herself. She grunted loudly and relished in the feeling of her tight pussy. God, she was so turned on right now. She couldn't wait to cum.

(Alex)- Yes.

Piper licked herself off her fingers again, her eyes wide at the vision of Alex fucking herself. She felt her pussy throb.

(Alex)- Stroke your clit Piper.

(Piper)- GOD. Fuck that fee-feels so good Al-alex.

Piper's breathing was picking up, and Alex could tell she was already trying to contain an orgasm. Alex was close herself, and decided she couldn't wait any longer to cum.

(Alex)- Okay, put both hands onto your breasts and start rubbing again Piper.

(Piper)- But I- I'm so close I can't stop.

(Alex)- Yes you can. Right now it's my turn. I'm going to cum very soon. And I want you to watch. But you have to wait a little longer to cum. So you're allowed to play with your tits, but nothing else. And no cumming. Do you understand, Piper?

(Piper)- Ughhh Ye-yes.

(Alex)- Good girl. I'm going to cum now.

Alex gave her pussy a few more harsh thrusts and rubbed her thumb roughly over her clit. That's all it took and she lost her composure. She felt her body arch forward and her hips bucked erratically against her hand. Her mouth was releasing harsh grunts. Her eyes shut tight and her entire body was filled with pleasure. This orgasm was the perfect result of all the torturous build up. She still felt her cum gliding out of her, and she waited to come down from her high. When she was able to open her eyes, she was met with a sight that almost sent her over the edge again. Piper was roughly grabbing her breasts and tugging at her nipples. She was so harsh that there would most definitely be marks tomorrow. Her eyes are all dark pupil, and her top teeth are harshly biting into her bottom lip. Piper is the face of sex right now, and Alex knows she is doing everything she can to not cum.

(Alex)- You okay there Pipes?

(Piper)- Mmmmm. That-t was so- _ugh-_ fucking sexy Alex. Oh-oh my God.

(Alex)- Do you want to cum now too?

(Piper)- PLEASE!

(Alex)- So eager. Okay, start rubbing your clit again.

(Piper)- Ohhhh God.

(Alex)- How does that feel?

(Piper)- So good. B-but please, more- _ah-_ more p-please.

Piper was barely coherent, and Alex decided to not make her wait any longer. She herself was desperate to watch Piper cum.

(Alex)- Okay baby, time to finger yourself. But you can only use one finger or three fingers. Your choice between those. Understand?

Piper nodded, and then immediately thrust three fingers roughly into her pussy.

(Piper)- FUCK!

(Alex)- That's right baby, feel that. You're so needy, going right for three fingers.

(Piper)- Mmmmmm.

(Alex)- You love filling up your tight hole. It's so hot for me to watch you fuck yourself. Use your free hand to pinch your nipples hard.

(Piper)- Oh God- _ugh-_ Alex, YES. I-I'm- _fucker-_ I'm close.

(Alex)- You're such a naughty girl Piper. I make you cum twice before and now you're already begging me to let you cum again. You're insatiable.

(Piper)- Ohhhhh God. Alex I-I-m gonna… Ughhhh Oh fuck.

(Alex)- You can cum now Piper. Cum hard for me.

(Piper)- FUCK YES! I'M CUMMING ALEX OH MY GOD YESSS!

(Alex)- Keep going baby, you got it.

(Piper)- Ughhhhhh yessssss FUCKKK!

(Alex)- Good job, Pipes.

(Piper)- Oh my God Alex that was so fucking unreal.

(Alex)- Wait till you see even more fun things I can do. I only got to fuck you one way earlier tonight.

(Piper)- Oh my God, I can't wait.

(Alex)- Your hand is soaked right now, Piper.

(Piper)- Can I lick it all off?

(Alex)- Haha yes, Piper. No more commands from me tonight.

(Piper)- What if I want more?

(Alex)- God Piper I love how horny you are all the time.

(Piper)- I love that you're willing to actually take care of my horniness!

(Alex)- My pleasure.

(Piper)- When you said that I imagined you winking.

(Alex)- Haha you know me well, kid. Are you sleepy now?

(Piper)- Kind of, yeah. Three of the best orgasms of my life will do that I guess. How are you feeling?

(Alex)- A million times better. Totally sated, and much more relaxed.

(Piper)- Good.

(Alex)- Yes.

(Piper)- Usually when we end these conversations you ask me to hang out.

(Alex)- That's true, kid. Which definitely means that now it's your turn.

(Piper)- I've never done that before. Asked someone out.

(Alex)- I have a feeling that this won't be the only new thing you do this week. The other one being me.

(Piper)- Alex!

(Alex)- Just sayin'.

(Piper)- Haha yeah, well it's true. But okay. I'm going to think of something we can do, and then I'll let you know. And thanks Alex, really.

(Alex)- Thank YOU, Pipes. Goodnight.

(Piper)- Goodnight.

* * *

A/N- Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW! I'm currently working on writing the next chapter. I promise that starting soon there will be less and less Larry, and more and more Alex/Piper :)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Surprise early update! I'm so appreciative of all your reviews, so I decided to stay up to edit this and post it. It's a short chapter, but I think you'll be happy with one of its developments :). Enjoy! And please keep reviewing! I look forward to reading them, and they encourage me to keep writing. I have two more chapters written for after this one that are two major smut scenes (along with plot stuff). I might combine them into one chapter, I haven't decided yet. Review and let me know what you think so far, and I'll keep going! Thanks.

* * *

The next morning, Piper awoke to the sounds of Larry dry heaving in the bathroom. She rolled her eyes and covered her ears with her pillow. This was quite a 180 from her sexy night with Alex.

Larry came back into their bedroom, and Piper gave him a polite smile.

"How you feeling, Larry?"

"Not drunk anymore, but totally hung over. My head is killing me. My stomach hates me. And my whole body is aching. This is the worst." Larry whined.

"Sorry." Piper said bluntly.

"Thanks for the sympathy babe. Could you maybe make me an omelet? If you do this for me now, I'll go down on you later. You've been wanting that." Larry says with a smug smile.

"That's not how this works, Larry. I'm not your personal chef. And you should fucking want to please your girlfriend, not use oral as a bargaining chip. I'm so over this." Piper fires back.

"Whoa, where is this even coming from Pipes? We've been doing great. I've been waiting to take the next step with you." Larry responded defensively.

"Larry, you just haven't been willing to see that I'm not happy. I haven't been for a while. And if you took the time to notice how I'm doing, you would've known that."

"What're you even saying, Pipes?"

"I'm saying that I'm going to look for apartments. I'll stay at Polly and Pete's for the time being. I'll come get my stuff at some point. I'm saying I'm done Larry. I can't do this anymore." Piper told him.

"You can't just dump me! Your parents love me. We have the same friends. We make sense, Piper. I love you." Larry chimes.

"You don't really love me, Larry. You think you love me. This just isn't what I want. And you should find someone who wants what you want. Someone to have a family with, settle down with. I'm not looking to nest right now. I'm sorry." Piper says. Despite her negative feelings towards Larry, they still have history. He's been a big part of her life. And she does care about him to some degree.

"I can't believe this is it, Piper." Larry says quietly.

"I know, but it is. I'm sorry. This is better for both of us." Piper says as she starts to get dressed. "I'm going to put together a bag, and I'll be back later to get more of my things." With that, Piper hugs Larry and starts packing to leave.

* * *

Alex woke up from a great night's sleep feeling refreshed, relaxed, and most importantly, sated. She stretched her whole body out and gave a big yawn. She was in bed ass-naked. Apparently after her sexting with Piper she somehow made it to her bed and passed out right away. Alex felt great, and was excited by the prospect of Piper asking her out. It was just sex with Piper, she knew that, but there was something special about her. For some reason she didn't feel like any old hookup to Alex.

Alex stepped out of bed and her body still felt a little sticky from the night before. Apparently her intense masturbating had left her covered in a layer of sweat. She walked her bare body to the bathroom connected to her bedroom. She peed quickly and then stepped inside her shower. Alex wasn't planning to play with herself in the shower this morning; usually after a night of strong orgasms she doesn't feel the need. But this morning as she felt the hot water cascade over her body, she started to feel a growing arousal.

It wasn't long at all before Alex's mind was filled with thoughts of Piper. Alex spread some soap onto her hands and worked it to lather. She slowly started to caress her soft skin, enjoying the touch of her hands all over her body. She kept thinking about Piper, and started to massage the soap over her breasts. Her nipples were already standing proud, and she brushed her fingers over the peaks. She moaned at the contact, and started to pull at them. She was greatly enjoying the feeling, and spent a good amount of time just working over her breasts. Alex's tits were a major sensitive spot for her. She's cum just from breast play alone.

Between Alex's current naughty thoughts of Piper and her hands playing with her breasts, she feels close already. She came last night, so right now she was less concerned with edging and amplifying her orgasm. Usually these morning sessions were just a way to relieve tension and scratch the itch before starting her day. She started to think about having Piper join her in the shower. Getting to glide her hands all over Piper's wet body and soft skin. Watching Piper's nipples harden, and getting to put them in her mouth. Getting on her knees and lifting Piper's leg over her shoulder. Tasting that fucking addictive taste that is uniquely Piper.

 _Fuck._

Alex moves her one hand down to her clit. She's very wet down there so it is difficult to be precise in her motions, but with a few hard strokes she is over the edge. She has a solid orgasm and lets her body calm back down. She washes her hand off and brings a washcloth to between her legs to keep everything fresh after her past few orgasms.

When Alex leaves the shower, she throws a towel around herself and goes back to check her phone.

 **[Piper]- Hey you.**

Alex smiles to see that Piper texted her, and responds promptly.

 **[Alex]- Hey to you too. I just had a really good shower ;).**

 **[Piper]- Mmmm really?**

 **[Alex]- Yep!**

 **[Piper]- Any interesting 'thoughts' while in there.**

 **[Alex]- Oh yeah. Me on my knees eating your pussy out on the floor of my shower.**

 **[Piper]- Fuck Alex.**

 **[Alex]- Yeah, you were saying that in my little fantasy.**

 **[Piper]- So I guess in this little fantasy of yours, your tongue is pretty talented?**

 **[Alex]- Oh you have no idea, kid.**

 **[Piper]- Mmmmmm.**

 **[Alex]- So how was the rest of your night/morning?**

 **[Piper]- Well…**

 **[Alex]- ?**

 **[Piper]- I kinda dumped Larry.**

 **[Alex]- Shit Pipes, I'm sorry. Are you okay?**

 **[Piper]- Yeah, thanks. I mean it's definitely weird. We've been together for so long.**

 **[Alex]- That's true. You're feeling good about your decision though?**

 **[Piper]- Definitely. It's a weird feeling, but it actually feels kinda nice. I feel like I can breathe for the first time in so long. Like my life is my own again.**

 **[Alex]- That's good, Pipes. I'm glad. Where are you staying? Is that friend of yours actually supporting you?**

 **[Piper]- Yeah, no worries. I texted Polly and she said I can stay with her. She's not thrilled that I dumped Larry, but she'll come around. And I'm going to try to find my own place. Dealing with her will be a lot easier once I'm not living with her.**

 **[Alex]- Is there anything I can do?**

 **[Piper]- Yeah, one thing. Alex Vause, will you go out with me next weekend?**

 **[Alex]- You sure you're ready? I don't want to rush you.**

 **[Piper]- I'm sure. I want to go out with you.**

 **[Alex]- Okay, then my answer is yes :). But just so you know, we can be whatever you want to be. I realize that you broke up with your bf of two years. And I'm not some asshole. I'm not even a relationship person. So I know that this is just sex and hanging out. So no pressure, okay?**

 **[Piper]- Thanks, Alex.**

 **[Alex]- Sure thing kid.**

 **[Piper]- So I'll text you details sometime this week. But can we still, you know, talk before that?**

 **[Alex]- Of course! And I'm here if you need anything.**

 **[Piper]- Anything? ;).**

 **[Alex]- Have I not satisfied you enough yet?!**

 **[Piper]- You know I'm horny like all the time! Especially for you.**

 **[Alex]- I like it, it's hot. I love how eager you are.**

 **[Piper]- I'm VERY eager to please you…**

 **[Alex]- Oh me too, Pipes. It's been awhile for me. Well, longer than I normally go. So I'm very ready. But we'll take things your pace. Only do what you want.**

 **[Piper]- I want to do you ;).**

 **[Alex]- Well then by all means…**

 **[Piper]- Haha so next weekend… I'll text you details.**

 **[Alex]- Sounds good. And hang in there Pipes, I mean it when I say I'm here if you need to talk.**

 **[Piper]- I need just one thing and it's in your pants ;). I'll see you soon Al.**

* * *

That Wednesday night, Alex and Nicky were at the bar for happy hour after work. They had each kicked back a few, and Alex was opening up to Nicky about Piper.

"So Piper broke up with her boyfriend" Alex said to Nicky as she took a swig.

"No shit, Vause! That's great. Are you going to hit that now?" Nicky asked.

"Very charming, Nick. Well actually, I already kind of fucked her. That night we went to the bar. She begged me, and I dragged her to the bathroom." Alex said with a smirk.

"How many times did you make her cum?" Nicky asked with a wink.

"Twice in the bathroom."

"Not bad. And did you get yours?"

"Well not exactly. Right when she was about to fuck me her dumbass now-ex boyfriend called from the hospital cause he got drunk and hurt himself. But later that night we had phone sex and I got off. But that's been it." Alex explained.

"Well you must be one horny motherfucker right now!"

"God, yeah. The phone sex was great and fucking her was incredible, but I'm definitely in need of the real deal myself. I've been a horny mess all week. But hopefully this weekend it happens. It's going to be her first time fucking a woman though, so I want to make sure she's okay."

While Alex and Nicky were at the bar, Piper was in the spare bedroom of Polly's apartment on her laptop. She has been nervous all week about her upcoming date with Alex. Even though she's excited, she is also extremely worried about having sex with Alex. She is so attracted to Alex and wants to do this, but she doesn't want to make an idiot out of herself. And what if she's really bad? And what if she's down there between Alex's legs and Alex hates it? And oh God, what if she can't make Alex cum? Piper knows that's a big possibility, considering it's her first time. But she really wants to please Alex. She wants to blow her mind and leave her completely satisfied.

Piper decides that sitting here worrying about it isn't productive, so she thinks of an idea. She pulls up a private window on her web browser and types in her go-to porn site. Since Larry wasn't great at the whole pleasing her thing, she had become well-acquainted with the site. She has watched lesbian porn before. It definitely 'works' for her. But she's never watched it closely enough to see what they're actually doing. Normally she just watches how much pleasure they seem to be experiencing, and gets herself off rather quickly.

This time though, Piper was going to fire up a video and try to focus on the technique. Was porn the best place to figure this out? Probably not, but it was her easiest option right this minute.

Piper picked a pretty basic lesbian video, and started to watch the two women. It started very slowly, with a lot of foreplay and nipple action. Piper felt herself starting to get turned on just from watching the women work each other's breasts. She wasn't planning on masturbating to it, but couldn't help but start to play with her own nipples a little while she watched.

The blonde on the screen started to kiss down the other woman's body, nipping and sucking her skin as she went down. The redhead below her was squirming in anticipation. The blonde kisses the inside of her thighs and then looked up to make eye contact with the redhead.

Piper paused the video when she realized her hand was inside her panties. She got so into the video she didn't even consciously put her hand there, but she could already feel the dampness of her panties. In her turned on state, Piper grabbed her phone to text Alex.

 **[Piper]- So I was just watching lesbian porn to learn technique, but got so turned on that I was too busy rubbing myself to pay attention to it.**

Alex was sitting across from Nicky taking a drink of her beer when she read Piper's message, and the beer flew out of her mouth.

"What the fuck, Vause?" Nicky quipped as she wiped beer off herself.

"Piper just texted me telling me so watched gay porn to learn technique, but got too horny while watching it so she started touching herself." Alex answered, still in a bit of disbelief.

"Damn, where do I get myself a girl like this? She must like you, if she's trying so hard to learn how to please you"

"It's just sex. And friendship. Kind of. I don't know. But it's pretty fucking adorable that she's doing this, and pretty fucking sexy that she's so turned on." Alex says.

"Well why are you telling me all this! Text her back!" Nicky yells to her friend.

 **[Alex]- That's kind of adorable, Pipes. And really fucking sexy. Learn anything yet?**

 **[Piper]- Well I've learned that lesbians have a TON of orgasms. And that I like watching them. I was a little too distracted to learn how to actually do it though…**

 **[Alex]- Really, you don't need to worry Piper! First of all, you don't have to do it if you don't want to. But second of all, I can coach you through it. I'll be really vocal and tell you what to do and you'll be fine. I understand that it's your first time, I'm not expecting you to be as seasoned as someone like me ;).**

 **[Piper]- You'll really coach me through it?**

 **[Alex]- Yes! And if you hate it, you just stop. No worries Pipes.**

 **[Piper]- Thank you :).**

 **[Alex]- So you still watching that video?**

 **[Piper]- Maybe ;).**

 **[Alex]- And you still rubbing over your panties?**

 **[Piper]- Maybe ;).**

 **[Alex]- Fuck you're so sexy Piper.**

 **[Piper]- So you think I should keep going?**

 **[Alex]- Fuck yes.**

 **[Piper]- Do you want to join in too?**

 **[Alex]- Ugh I wish. I'm at the bar with Nicky.**

 **[Piper]- So you can't rub your wet clit like I am? Letting out quiet moans. Feeling my juices slipping out of my tight pussy. All while watching two women fuck each other senseless.**

"Fucker!" Alex yells at the bar.

"You okay?" Nicky asks with a concerned look.

"Technically yes. But Piper is texting me all this sexy stuff and I'm fucking here so I can't do anything."

"Do you want to leave?"

"No it's okay, cause I don't think she'd last long enough for that to work anyway. Ugh. This girl is going to be the death of me."

 **[Alex]- You're mean!**

 **[Piper]- Nah, just super horny. And excited to release some tension after the past few days.**

 **[Alex]- Are you close to cumming?**

 **[Piper]- Really close. Ready to cum any minute.**

 **[Alex]- Ugh fuck Pipes.**

 **[Piper]-You wanna see?**

 **[Alex]- God yes. More than anything.**

Piper used her free hand to open snapchat on her phone and snap Alex a picture of her fingers inside her pussy.

 **[Piper]- Tell me what you think.**

 **[Alex]- Jesus FUCK Piper holy shit.**

 **[Piper]- Wish those fingers were yours.**

 **[Alex]- Me too kid, you have no idea. But soon.**

 **[Piper]- I'm close, Alex.**

 **[Alex]- Let it go Pipes, cum for me.**

Piper dropped her phone and felt her body go over the edge. Her body jerked and she let out a loud grunt. Thank god Polly isn't home. She kept pumping in and out slowly to ease herself out of her high. When her body slowed down, she gently removed her fingers from her sensitive pussy. Knowing it would drive Alex crazy, she stuck her fingers in her mouth and sent Alex a picture.

 **[Alex]- FUCK. You're killing me Piper.**

 **[Piper]- And this Friday, I'll be fucking you. 7pm, I'll text you details Friday morning.**

 **[Alex]- Can't wait ;).**

* * *

A/N- I know the Larry breakup scene was a bit rushed, but honestly I was tired of writing him.I just wanted him out of the picture. And I promise you now Piper isn't going to have the whole dilemma of whether she should go back to Larry or not. Larry is out of the picture. Next chapter will be a big one for Piper/Alex ;).


	10. Chapter 10

Here it is! Date night, and (maybe) smut ;). Enjoy, and please keep reviewing! I appreciate every review and follow, and the reviews encourage me to post again asap.

* * *

That Friday morning Piper shot Alex a quick text about their date that night.

 **[Piper]- So is 7pm still okay? I have a location picked out, but we're going to walk. I'll stop by your place and we can walk together.**

 **[Alex]- 7pm is perfect. What's this place you picked out?**

 **[Piper]- It's a secret :). Nothing too crazy though.**

 **[Alex]- Dress code?**

 **[Piper]- Something sexy.**

 **[Alex]- Piper! That doesn't help. What are we talking?**

 **[Piper]- Casual.**

 **[Alex]- Ookay, thank you.**

 **[Piper]- And low-cut.**

 **[Alex]- I'll see you tonight, Piper :)**

 **[Piper]- See you later! And your tits ;).**

* * *

Piper came across as confident, but she really was pretty nervous for tonight. She was incredibly excited, but couldn't ease her nerves about the night. She wanted to perform well in the sex department, especially since Alex is so experienced. And probably is used to sleeping with talented women. Piper had tried watching more porn the past few days, but every single time it ended in her touching herself and not learning anything. She was just going to have to wing it tonight. If she can't make Alex cum, so what? She can try again and practice. As long as she's not actively bad at it.

Piper was also worried about what would happen if she didn't like doing it. She loves to taste herself, and the thought of tasting Alex has been driving her crazy with lust. But there's still that scary possibility that she won't like it. And then will be faced with the dilemma of either embarrassingly stopping midway through, or carrying on and hating it. Piper was significantly less worried about that part though, cause she had a feeling she'd enjoy it. And the thought of pleasing Alex was extremely appealing to her.

At 6:45 that night Piper left for Alex's apartment. She was wearing tight blue skinny jeans and a light pink flowy tank top. She knew the jeans showed off her ass, so she picked them knowing how much Alex loves her ass. She paired the outfit with beige heels and silver jewelry. Underneath, she was sporting a fresh wax and a matching black lace lingerie set. The panties were skimpy and the bra was all lace and made her boobs look great. She wanted to look her best if Alex would be taking her clothes off tonight. Which she was hoping she would.

Piper got to Alex's apartment right around 7 and texted her that she was outside.

 **[Piper]- I'm outside!**

 **[Alex]- Kay, I'll be down in a minute. I hope you also complied with the "something sexy" dress code ;).**

 **[Piper]- Guess you'll find out soon :)**

Alex came down from her apartment and her eyes immediately found Piper. The blonde had indeed complied, and looked sexy as fuck. It took no time at all for Alex to notice Piper's ass in her jeans, and the brunette shook her head in appreciation.

"You look incredible Pipes" Alex says as she goes to stand closer to her.

"You too. Wow" Piper says honestly. Alex does look really fucking great. She's wearing tight black jeans, her signature black combat boots, and a dark red V-neck. The V-neck is low cut enough to leave nothing to the imagination, much to Piper's appreciation.

Alex puts her arms around Piper's waist and gives her a chaste kiss. Piper responds by deepening the kiss quickly and biting Alex's lip gently. Alex takes this opportunity to move her hands lower and cup Piper's ass. She squeezes tightly, and breaks the kiss to let out a low groan.

"I knew you wouldn't wait long to do that" Piper says with a grin.

"Not a chance I was going to wait all night for a piece of that." Alex remarked with a smirk.

"We should probably get going though, if we keep standing out here making out we're not even going to make it further than your apartment." Piper admits.

"True, but is that so wrong?" Alex smiles as she walks with Piper to their destination.

"I want to actually eat!" Piper responds.

"There's something I'd very much like to eat, but it's already right next to me." Alex says in a low voice. "But okay, I'll contain myself for now. How are you doing? Are you managing okay with the break up still?"

"Yeah, thanks. It's weird but good. I haven't heard from Larry, but from what Polly's said he's taking it much harder than me. And Polly isn't my biggest fan. She's taking my side out of obligation, but to be honest I think she really feels for Larry more than me. But whatever. I just need to find an apartment soon." Piper says.

"Larry is probably pissed cause he realized he screwed everything up for himself. And Polly just wants you to have the same life she has. You're doing the right thing though, Pipes." Alex responds. "And I'm proud of you."

"Really?" Piper questions.

"Really. It's not easy to leave the only thing you've known. What you're doing is brave. You're choosing your own life." Alex says.

"I'm kind of excited. It's pretty great to not be suffocated, and to finally feel like I can live however the hell I want." Piper explains.

"I bet, kid. Good for you." Alex says earnestly.

* * *

20 minutes later, Piper pulls them into a tiny-looking Italian restaurant. Piper waves to the hostess at the front and she leads Alex to a door in the back of the small restaurant. They go through the door and Alex's jaw drops. They are outside in a private garden with candles and lanterns everywhere. The garden is surrounded by leaf-covered walls and has a stone path winding throughout the area. Tables are set up around the path, and are spread out enough that they are very private. At the center of each table is a hanging Japanese lantern to illuminate the table.

Piper sees Alex's surprised face, and is glad she decided to bring Alex here.

"Yeah, this place is kind of a hidden gem. People see the small Italian restaurant and don't know all this is back here, so it's usually all regulars. It's pretty casual though, and I come here a lot. Their chicken is awesome, but usually I just keep it simple and get their thin crust pizza and special house salad. We can get whatever you want though. I hope this place is okay with you." Piper says.

"Pipes, this place looks perfect. And pizza and salad sounds great." Alex says with a smile as she and Piper sit down at their table.

Their waiter brings over a bottle of red wine and pours a glass for both women. Piper gives their order, and relaxes into her seat.

The conversation flows smoothly between the two, like usual. They joke around and talk about themselves, and Piper temporarily forgets about what is happening later in the night. They've had a few glasses of wine each and are both feeling a slight buzz. Not enough to make them sloppy, but just enough to make them feel pretty loose.

After they finish eating their delicious pizza, Alex shifts her chair so she is sitting right next to Piper.

"Well hey there" Piper says.

"Hi to you, too" Alex breathes close to Piper. Alex takes her hand and places it high on Piper's thigh. She feels Piper's muscles twitch, and she is encouraged to tease Piper more. She deliberately leans over the table to grab her glass of wine, knowing it will give Piper a clear view down her shirt.

Piper takes full advantage, and her eyes fixate on Alex's cleavage as she leans over. Piper can see Alex's tits bursting out of a ridiculously sexy red bra.

Alex hears Piper's breath hitch in her throat and she smiles at the reaction she is causing for Piper. She is pleasantly surprised when Piper puts her hand over Alex's hand on her thigh and starts moving it so it's stroking her upper thigh.

"Oh yeah?" Alex says teasingly.

"Yeah" Piper says while making direct eye contact with Alex.

Alex can see that Piper's eyes are darkened, and it causes her to squeeze Piper's thigh gently.

"Should we get the check?" Piper says breathily.

"Well, I think I'm going to get dessert first. The menu says this place has award-winning cheesecake." Alex says smugly. She knows Piper is getting very turned on, and she wants to use this chance to tease Piper and make her crazy.

"I have another idea for dessert, and it's not here" Piper says in a sultry voice. Alex almost loses it when she says that, and nearly decides to abort her mission and go home to fuck Piper right now. But she takes a deep breath, gathers herself, and continues on.

"I think I want the cheesecake." Alex says as she signals the waiter over and orders.

While she waits for her dessert to get there, Alex continues her stroking on Piper's thigh. Her hand works its way up higher and higher until she is basically just rubbing over Piper's center. Piper can feel Alex's motions through her jeans, and she knows that there is a puddle gathering in her panties. She is desperate to go home with Alex but isn't going to give in first. She knows that Alex is trying to make her beg her to take her home and fuck her. And as much as Piper wants to do that, she is determined to stand strong and make Alex make the first move.

When Alex gets her cheesecake, she takes the slowest first bite imaginable. She chews slowly, savoring the creamy cake and coconut flavoring on top. It actually is really fucking delicious, which makes her act a lot easier. She continues to chew as slowly as possible, and then when she can't chew any more she finally swallows. She takes her napkin and dabs her mouth, and then takes a slow sip of wine. Piper is losing her cool; this is going to take forever. She knows that Alex is going to drag this out as long as it takes for Piper to cave first. Piper is not going to let that happen though.

"So what do you have planned for after this?" Alex asks, playing coy.

"You're going to use that mouth for something besides eating this fucking cheesecake. That's what I have planned." Piper says in a playfully sweet voice.

Alex chokes slightly on her second bite of cheesecake, but coughs and takes a sip of wine. She can't let Piper win this game they're suddenly playing. She gives Piper a smile in response, and then presses into Piper's jeans over her clit.

Piper's hips jerk slightly. She is so turned on right now. She needs to do something to win this game NOW. Because she needs Alex to take her home. She watches Alex slowly eating another bite of cheesecake and she gets an idea.

"Hey Al, can I try a bite of that? I heard it's award winning." Piper says playfully with a smirk.

"Sure thing, babe." Alex says as she hands her the fork.

Piper makes eye contact with Alex, takes a forkful of the dessert and slowly brings it to her lips. She slips the fork into her mouth slowly, and sucks on the fork and cake. She gives a louder-than-necessary moan and closes her eyes in bliss. She swallows, and after she removes the empty fork from her mouth she licks it slowly, intentionally getting the coconut drizzle all around her mouth. She holds eye contact with Alex and oh so slowly licks her tongue around her lips, licking up all the coconut drizzle. She lets out another moan, and then smiles sweetly at Alex as if she didn't just fucking do that.

Alex wanted to win this game, but Piper just made that impossible. Alex nearly lost it seeing Piper lick her lips like that. She was done playing this game. It was time to take Piper home.

"Okay, you win. We're leaving." Alex says as she stands up.

"And why are we leaving, Alex?" Piper says, wanting Alex to have to say it.

"So I can fuck your brains out. And wipe that smug look off your face, replacing it with one of merciless pleasure." Alex says to Piper.

"Well then what're we waiting for? Let's get the fuck out of here." Piper says.

Piper pays their bill, and they hurry out onto the street. Alex says that she isn't willing to wait long enough for them to walk home, so she hails them a cab. In the back of the cab, Piper climbs onto Alex's lap and straddles her. She grabs her face and kisses her roughly. She quickly thrusts her tongue into Alex's mouth and starts to explore.

Alex is loving aggressive Piper. Even though this is extremely inappropriate for the back of a cab, neither of them could care any less. Alex moves her hands to Piper's ass and grabs it roughly. At the same time, she gives Piper's lip a sharp bite, slowly releasing Piper's bottom lip. Piper moans, and her hips buck into Alex's lap. Alex feels moisture building in her panties, and is relieved when the cab stops outside her apartment. She throws him a few twenties and guides Piper into the building and then the elevator.

Alex enjoyed aggressive Piper, but takes this time to gain control. She grabs Piper by the waist and pushes her against the wall of the elevator. She presses her hips against Piper and they groan at the contact. Alex grabs Piper's ass again and starts to kiss her neck. She lifts Piper up by her ass, and Piper wraps her legs around Alex's waist. Alex leans her into the wall and connects their lips again. The elevator door opens and Alex carries Piper to her door. She fumbles with her keys, but eventually unlocks her door and brings Piper inside.

Once she walks in and kicks the door shut, Alex presses Piper's back up against her front door. She kisses her roughly and enters her tongue into Piper's mouth. The kiss is full of desire, and both of their hearts are racing. Piper breaks from the kiss to take a breath of air, and Alex lets her down so she is standing again.

"Alex, fuck me. Please" Piper breathes out.

Alex hears Piper's words and connects their lips. She guides Piper backwards into her bedroom, never breaking their kiss. Piper feels the back of her knees hit the mattress and she falls backwards. Alex is still standing in front of her, right between Piper's legs that are hanging off the bed. Piper grabs the hem of Alex's shirt and starts to pull it up.

"Off." Piper states.

"So bossy" Alex smirks as she pulls her V-neck off. Piper moves her hands to touch Alex's breasts, but Alex swats them away. "Not yet."

Alex unbuttons her jeans and slips out of them, leaving her in a matching set of red lace panties and bra. Piper's mouth starts to water at the sight. Alex is gorgeous. Her long naked legs go on for miles. Her lace panties are small and leave very little covered. Her toned stomach leads to her huge, beautiful tits. They are overflowing out of her red lacy bra. Alex is a vision, and Piper continues to stare at her.

"Okay kid, we get it. You like the tits. Now start taking off clothes." Alex says.

Piper pulls off her own shirt. When she goes to unbutton her jeans, Alex stops her.

"No, let me." She says.

Alex unbuttons Piper's jeans, exposing part of Piper's black panties. Alex places a soft kiss on the exposed area, and Piper's hips buck. Alex smiles, and continues to pull Piper's pants completely down.

It's her turn to stare now.

Piper's toned body is clad in a skimpy black lace thong and a matching bra. Alex looks her up and down and can't contain a smile. Piper is sexy as hell.

Alex guides Piper further up on her bed and straddles her. She leans down and starts to suck and nibble on Piper's neck. This time, she makes sure she leaves a mark. When she is satisfied with her work, she moves around Piper's neck placing wet kisses. She takes her time and makes sure her mouth trails over every inch of Piper's neck.

Piper is squirming from Alex's kisses. Alex is making her feel so good and she's only touched her neck. Piper closes her eyes and relishes in the pleasure.

When Alex is sure that she's covered Piper's whole neck she starts to move her kisses lower. She kisses down the center of Piper's chest, licking the whole area. She can feel how fast Piper's heart is beating.

"Alex, please." Piper whimpers out.

"Please what?" Alex smirks.

"Touch me." Piper says, looking down at her chest.

Alex moves her hand over the lacy material of Piper's bra and starts to rub.

"Is this where you want me to touch you?" Alex asks with a smirk.

"Yes. More… please." Piper breathes.

Alex complies and starts to knead Piper's breasts over her bra. When she feels Piper getting more and more impatient she gestures for Piper to lift her back, and she takes Piper's bra off completely. Alex looks down and sees Piper's nipples hard and waiting for her attention.

Alex lightly brushes a finger over each nipple, causing Piper's body to shudder.

"You're so ready, Piper. All nice and hard for me." Alex smiles at her.

"Please Alex."

"Do you want me to be gentle, or rough?" Alex asks.

"Rough" Piper mutters.

Alex is more than happy to comply, and sucks one of Piper's nipples into her mouth harshly. She sucks hard and moves her hand to the other nipple. Right when she pinches that nipple, she bites down on the nipple in her mouth.

Piper groans and her chest arches into Alex. Alex smiles and moves her mouth to Piper's other breast, repeating the actions.

When Alex has taken care of Piper's tits to her liking, she starts to place sloppy wet kisses on Piper's toned stomach. She feels Piper's muscles tense underneath her, encouraging her further. From where her head is now she can very easily smell Piper's arousal. The smell is intoxicating.

"I can smell you, Piper. Are you ready for me already?"

"Yes, so ready." Piper responds.

Alex moves her head lower so she is facing Piper's center. She can see that Piper's panties are soaked through, and the smell of Piper is growing even stronger. The smell is enough to increase the moisture between Alex's own legs. Alex presses her nose against Piper's panties, inhaling her scent. She intentionally hits Piper's clit with her nose, causing Piper to thrust her hips up.

"Someone is eager again" Alex says.

"Please Alex. Now." Piper begs.

"Please what?" Alex asks, making sure her breath hits Piper's pussy. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want. Please" Piper is writhing in anticipation.

"You'll have to tell me." Alex is not going to do anything until Piper says it.

"Touch me. Take my panties off." Piper breathes.

Alex hooks her fingers into the sides of Piper's thong. Piper lifts her hips so Alex can lower them down her legs. When Alex sees Piper's now bare pussy, she lets out a moan of her own. Piper is glistening. Her folds are covered in her arousal, and she is open and ready for Alex. Her clit is out from its hood and is begging for attention.

"What now, Piper?"

"Please Alex."

"You have to say it."

"Please just fuck me, Alex." Piper moans out.

Alex looks down at Piper's pussy again and sees a gush of wetness leaving her. Alex can't wait any longer, and leans in to lick up the escaping drop. She moans at the taste of Piper. She has licked Piper off her fingers before, but tasting Piper directly from the source was something else. Alex was invigorated by Piper's delicious flavor. She gave one long lick up Piper's whole pussy, gathering as much wetness as she could. She swallowed Piper's essence for the first time and let out another groan.

"Fuck Pipes, you taste so fucking good." Alex moans out.

Piper is in so much pleasure. Alex has only licked her once and she is already losing it. Alex's tongue is soft and velvety and feels so good on her.

"Keep going Alex" Piper asks.

Alex tries to regain her focus and remember the task at hand, she had gotten distracted in the delicious taste of Piper's pussy. She starts to give slow licks over Piper's outer lips. She sucks on the lips gently and even nibbles a little bit. Piper grabs onto the sheets tightly.

"Yesss that's so good. Yes Alexxxx."

Alex moves her tongue to Piper's opening, gathering the tasty nectar there. She gives a long lick up from Piper's opening to her clit. When she reaches her hard bud, Piper starts to buck her hips. Alex uses one arm to hold her hips down and continues to work her over. Alex licks over Piper's clit and flicks it gently with her tongue. She circles it, and finds the pace that seems to work best for Piper. Her chin is getting covered with the wetness still flowing out of Piper. She wants to taste more, so she moves her tongue down to Piper's opening. She circles her tongue around the tight ring of muscles a few times, and then thrusts her tongue in.

Piper bucks her hips up, despite Alex holding her down. Piper cannot believe how good this feels. Alex's tongue is long enough to hit deep inside her, and feels so soft inside her tight hole. Alex swirls her tongue inside Piper and the blonde lets out a low moan. Her body is writhing. When Alex curls her tongue up, Piper's body flies forward.

"OH FUCK! Yes Alex!"

Alex thrusts her tongue into Piper a few more times, then moves her tongue out. She grabs the insides of Piper's thighs and spreads her legs out farther. Piper is dripping onto Alex's sheets. She is going to need to cum soon.

Alex takes her right hand and starts to stroke Piper's pussy. Her fingers are coated in no time, and she swiftly thrusts two fingers into Piper.

"SHIT. YES. Oh fuck oh god Alex!"

Alex starts to pump her fingers in and out, and Piper moves her hips to ride them. They find a rhythm, and Alex positions her tongue over Piper's clit. She presses her tongue against Piper's clit to add pressure, and Piper starts to move her hips erratically. Her breathing is heavy and she is moaning loudly, so Alex can tell she is close.

Piper moves her right hand to the back of Alex's head, keeping her in place.

On the next thrust, Alex adds a third finger into Piper's pussy. At the exact same time, she sucks Piper's clit into her mouth.

"FUCK YES! Oh… Oh God. Al-Alex I'm right there."

Alex increases her efforts and thrusts into Piper faster and deeper. She sucks hard on Piper's clit, and then feels Piper's body tense up.

"I'M CUMMING OH GOD ALEX YES I'M CUMMING I'M CUMMING!"

Piper presses down tighter on Alex's head so that she is deeper into her pussy. Piper grinds herself against Alex, coating her face in more of her juices. When Alex can, she moves her mouth to Piper's opening to drink all of her delicious cum. She makes sure she doesn't miss a drop, and there is quite a bit flowing out of Piper. Piper continues to spasm and buck her hips. Her orgasm seems to go on forever. When she is finally calmed down a bit, Alex works on cleaning up Piper's mess. She licks Piper's pussy and makes sure to not leave anything behind. When she is satisfied with her work, she moves back up to face Piper. She wipes her mouth on the back of her hand and she kisses Piper hard. Piper moans at the taste of herself and kisses back even harder. She thrusts her tongue into Alex's mouth and tries to taste as much of herself as she can, until she has to break the kiss to breath.

"That was so fucking good, Alex. Oh my god."

"Glad you enjoyed it, kid. I certainly did."

"Can I do you?" Piper asked.

"You don't have to ask, Pipes."

"You'll coach me through it?" Piper asks softly.

"Yes, I promise. You ready to take the plunge, Piper?"

* * *

A/N- Sorry for the cliffhanger! But it's not much of a cliffhanger, cause c'mon, we all know what's going to happen :). Next chapter is all smut, the next few after that which I'm working on now are fun ones with sexy stuff mixed in. I'm really enjoying writing Piper/Alex without having to factor in Larry. So get ready! And please review :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- Y'all ready for Piper to take the plunge? ;)

* * *

Piper is so revved up from Alex's superb fucking that her nerves are mostly eased. Alex is so sexy and she is dying to please her.

Piper kisses Alex hard and flips them over so she is on top of the brunette.

"Well look at you" Alex says with an eyebrow raise.

Piper positions her body between Alex's legs and starts to kiss her harder. Alex moans at Piper's forcefulness, and moves her tongue all over the inside of Piper's mouth.

Piper breaks the kiss and looks down at Alex. Alex's eyes are darkened and full of lust, which turns Piper on immensely. Piper moves her gaze down lower and meets Alex's tits. She licks her lips and stares at them in appreciation. Alex sees Pipers lips form into a gorgeous smile at the sight of them, and she can't help but smile herself. Piper's fascination with her tits is pretty fucking cute. Alex makes a mental note to acquire some lingerie pieces that will blow Piper's mind. She chuckles at the thought; she can already picture the blonde's face.

Piper brings Alex back from her little daydream but placing her hands over Alex's tits gently. Piper presses her palm over the bra-covered breasts and traces her fingers over the lace lining, feeling Alex's soft skin with the very tips of her fingers. Piper lets out a groan at the feeling.

"Happy to finally touch them?" Alex says with a smirk at Piper's reaction.

"God yes" Piper says. She starts to massage Alex's breasts over her bra and simply can't get enough. She pulls Alex's strap off up her body and runs her finger along the skin underneath. She runs her hand down the front of the strap back down to Alex's breast. Piper keeps stroking like that, and makes eye contact with the brunette.

"Can I take it off?" Piper asks softly, moving her eyes from Alex's face to her bra.

"Yes, Piper. Of course." Alex says as she lifts her back up off the bed so Piper can undo the clasp. Piper slides her hands around Alex's back and reaches for the clasp. She struggles to undo it from that angle. She hasn't taken a girl's bra off in a long time, and most of the times she did she was drunk. She continues to fumble with the clasp, starting to get frustrated. This is pretty embarrassing first of all, plus she really wants Alex's tits naked. Alex feels her ab muscles starting to strain at holding her back off the bed, so she checks in on Piper.

"You alright there Pipes? It's okay, just relax. You can get it" She says calmly. Piper huffs in frustration, but Alex calmed her enough that her hands are able to udo the clasp. Piper gives a noticeable sigh of relief, earning her a chuckle from Alex. Piper pulls the straps down Alex's arms and removes the lace bra completely. She looks down at Alex's naked tits, and the view is worth the wait.

"Holy fuck Alex." Piper groans in appreciation. Seeing Alex's bare breasts in person is doing wonderful things for Piper. Just the sight of them makes her pussy clench. Alex's tits are full, round, and soft. They look even better with her flat toned stomach below them. Alex's nipples look absolutely erotic to Piper. She can't wait any longer to dive in. She grabs Alex's generous tits in her hands and proceeds to squeeze them. She kneads both of them, each one overflowing in her hand. After a few squeezes she feels Alex's nipples stiffen against her palm. That feeling, and knowing that Alex is reacting to her touch, encourages Piper even more. She starts to massage them harder.

"Ugh Pipes that's really good. Just like that baby. So good." Alex moans out. Piper's hands are working magic for Alex. They're soft and soothing on her breasts, making her relax and feel so good. At the same time, Piper's motions are turning Alex on immensely. It feels like the pleasure is radiating from her breasts to her entire body. And she can feel a puddle starting to form in her panties.

Piper continues to knead Alex's breasts, absolutely loving the feeling. She never wants to let go. She knows that tonight she is going further than this and taking the big step on Alex, but she envisions herself in the future simply spending hours just enjoying Alex's tits. Wanting to increase Alex's pleasure she takes one hand and pinches Alex's nipple.

"Fuck Pipes yes" Alex moans. Piper pinching her nipple sent a lightning bolt of pleasure through her body.

Piper continues to pull at the nipple, rolling it between her two fingers. After a few minutes she adds the same action on Alex's other nipple, taking care of both at the same time. Alex is greatly enjoying Piper's nipple-play, but when she looks up at Piper's perfect pink lips she starts to crave something more.

"Uh Pipes, can you maybe suck them? Please?" Alex asks with a deep breath.

Piper gives her a big smile, and then covers her nipple with her mouth. She starts to suck on it, flicking her tongue over the hard nub. She notices that Alex's nipples smell like marzipan and she lets out a low groan. Alex looks down and the sight of Piper's feminine pink lips surrounding her nipple causes a low moan to resonate from her chest. She starts to imagine those damn lips on a different part of her body and she lets out another moan.

Piper keeps sucking and tending to Alex's nipple. When she's ready, she moves her mouth to Alex's other breast and repeats the ministrations.

Alex is in heaven right now. She can't believe how good this feels. She places her hands on Piper's back so she has something to hold onto. It's been awhile since she's been the recipient of this much attention, and she can already feel her panties filling up with her arousal. Alex loves that Piper is being so thorough and taking her time to provide this pleasure. She knows that very soon she'll need more, but she appreciates that Piper is so intent on pleasing her and taking her time. Plus, Alex wants to ease Piper into this. She's never gone down on a woman before, so Alex wants to make sure she is comfortable and doesn't feel like she has to move too fast. Piper very clearly is enjoying this foreplay, so it's a win-win as far as Alex is concerned.

Piper can feel Alex's body starting to tremble so she decides to continue on her path. She releases Alex's breast from her mouth and moves her lips to Alex's jaw. She kisses softly and then moves lower to Alex's neck. She starts by giving Alex sloppy kisses, and then starts to suck on Alex's neck. She knows that hickeys are kind of for teenagers, but the thought of marking Alex is too tempting for Piper. Alex is fucking hot as hell, smart, funny, and successful, and essentially out of everyone's league. Yet she's dating Piper. The thought fills Piper with pride, and the opportunity to leave a mark on Alex to claim her territory is too good to pass up. Piper sucks and bites Alex's neck until she is satisfied. Next, she places sloppy kisses across Alex's clavicle. Alex shivers at the contact. Piper smiles and continues down to kiss her toned stomach. Piper feels Alex's muscles tense beneath her mouth. Alex is practically shaking below her.

Alex is enjoying Piper's kissing and licking, but she really needs more soon. Piper's tending to her body has gotten her extremely worked up and she has a strong pressure between her legs. She can feel herself soaking through her panties. She's been trying to rub her thighs together to get some release, but Piper's body has been in the way. She doesn't want to make Piper do anything before she is ready, and it seems like this pace is making Piper comfortable. Alex doesn't know how much longer she can last though. She needs some attention between her legs and she needs it soon.

"So um, I'm kind of really ready for you down there… As much as I'm enjoying these kisses, do you think you could move this a little lower?" Alex says, not wanting to push Piper but also desperate for contact on her pussy.

Piper nods, and moves her head lower. She grabs Alex's thighs and spreads them out. She can see Alex's arousal seeping out from her panties. The sight turns her on, but also reminds her of the task at hand. She stares at Alex's panties for a few seconds and Alex notices her hesitation.

"You can take them off, babe."

Piper grabs the sides of Alex's red thong and Alex lifts her ass so Piper can pull it off. Piper can see how wet the lacy piece is, and the thought of Alex ruining her panties for her excites Piper. What excites her even more is her first real view of Alex's cunt. Alex's folds are open and her clit is ready for Piper. There is a coating of sticky silk covering Alex's entire pussy. Piper is surprised at how wet Alex is. She knew Alex seemed to enjoy the kissing all over her body, but she is absolutely soaked. Piper can't believe she had that effect on Alex, especially since Alex has definitely been with some talented women.

Piper licks her lips, enjoying the chance to take in the sight. She starts to place kisses on the inside of Alex's thighs. She can smell Alex, and the smell is great already. It smells so good that it's making her dizzy, which brings back her nerves. She really, really, wants to do this. But she is pretty nervous. She doesn't want to make an idiot out of herself. And at this point she has Alex so worked up that she knows Alex will need release. If she can't provide it, what will happen? What if Alex has to take care of herself? Oh God, the thought scares Piper. As sexy as it is to see Alex fuck herself, it would be humiliating if Alex had to turn to that because Piper couldn't finish the job. Piper's only ever gone down on guys, and that's been easy. It doesn't take much for a guy to cum from oral. And guys are pretty simple down there. Women though, Piper worries about. There seems to be a lot more going on with a pussy. Obviously Piper is familiar with her own and knows how to get herself off, but this feels different. She doesn't even know where to start. So she just keeps placing kisses closer and closer to where Alex needs her, but always retreats before she gets there.

"Are you okay down there Pipes?" Alex asks, sensing that Piper might be a bit nervous. Alex's pussy is throbbing for Piper's touch, but she wants to make sure Piper is comfortable.

"Yeah, you smell really good. I'm just a little nervous. Can you like, tell me what to do? I'm sorry, I know that's probably not what you want to be doing. But I just want it to be good for you, and I don't want to screw up." Piper says earnestly.

"Don't apologize babe, it's totally fine. I was nervous my first time too. But it's easier than you think. I'm already kind of close from everything you already did, so you won't need to do much. You sure you're ready though? We can still stop." Alex says to Piper. Alex knows that if they stop now she's going to need to take care of her need herself, but she'd rather do that than have Piper push herself.

"No, I definitely want to do this. I want to taste you. And make you cum. I just need you to tell me how." Piper says.

"Okay Pipes, to start off just lap up some of the wetness. Just lick up from my opening to my clit, gathering what you can on your tongue. You can make sure you like the taste before you go any further." Alex says softly.

Piper closes her eyes and gathers her confidence.

This is it.

Here she goes.

She connects her tongue to Alex's pussy and licks up, collecting Alex's arousal on her tongue. Alex is extremely wet, so Piper's tongue fills up with Alex's juices.

Piper is beside herself. Alex tastes fucking delicious. Piper tastes Alex and moans against her pussy, sending pleasurable vibrations for Alex. Alex moans slowly, enjoying the feeling of Piper's tongue already. Piper is licking her slowly and gently, and the feeling is so good for Alex. A lot of women she's had sex with start going too hard right away. This is perfect though.

"That's really good Piper. You okay?" Alex asks, hoping the answer is yes.

"You taste so fucking good Alex holy shit" Piper responds before diving back in for another taste. This lick is less tentative, and she laps up as much of Alex as she can. She runs her tongue through Alex's folds and tries to taste all of her. She could lay here and lick Alex like this forever.

Alex is so turned on from Piper enjoying her taste so much. Piper's enthusiasm, despite her nerves, makes Alex confident that Piper is feeling more comfortable. Alex is glad Piper is enjoying this, especially since it's her first time. Alex starts to think about how she is the only woman Piper has ever tasted, and it makes her moan. Piper is swallowing her juices like she's enjoyed eating pussy for years, but Alex's is the only one she's had. The thought makes Alex feel weirdly possessive, but she shakes that away.

Piper is still licking through Alex's folds gathering as much wetness as she can. Alex adores the feeling, but her clit is pulsing with need. She needs more.

"Okay babe, you ready to keep going? You're doing great." She says, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Mhmmmm" Piper voices against Alex's pussy.

"Okay Pipes. Now circle your tongue around my clit. Nice and slow at first, please" Alex instructs.

Piper moves her tongue to Alex's clit and swirls it around slowly. She can feel it pulsing against her tongue. It's so hot that Alex is so full of need right now. She's so glad that she gets to satisfy that need. Alex reacts well to Piper contacting her clit. Piper can tell that it feels really good for Alex. At this point, her nerves are all but gone. Her only thought is pleasing this woman. She finds a steady rhythm on her clit, and loves the reactions she gets from Alex.

"SHIT baby that's so good. Oooooooh." Alex is writhing beneath her, eyes shut tight in pleasure.

Piper continues to circle Alex's clit, noticing that Alex's hips are starting to move a little bit. She doesn't try to hold Alex down; she wants her to take all the pleasure Piper can give her. And there's something sexy to Piper about Alex trying to get as much of Piper as she can. Piper moves her free hand up to Alex's nipple. She starts to tug at it as she works her tongue around Alex's clit.

"Oh God yes Piper, right there. Babe that feels so good." Alex doesn't want to be too rough with Piper, but can't help moving her hands to Piper's head to run through her hair. She has to be careful not to grip it too tightly when she gets closer. She also wants to try to not grind herself on Piper's face while she cums. Even though Piper did that to her, Alex doesn't want to do it to Piper her first time. Usually Alex doesn't even think about that. Usually when someone is going down on her, she does whatever she can to increase her own pleasure though. This is different though.

"Okay baby, you can add a little more direct pressure on my clit."

Piper increases her pressure on Alex's bud and feels a gush of wetness hit her chin. This causes her to moan and send more vibrations through Alex's pussy. Alex lets out a moan herself at the exquisite feeling.

Alex is losing her composure quickly. Piper's fucking her so well and it is hitting the spot. Alex hasn't been fucked in a few weeks and all the sexy taking with Piper, and especially fucking Piper, have made her so horny. She needed this big time. Right now she feels so good and the pleasure is exploding through her whole body. This is satisfying the craving she's had for the past few weeks in the best way.

Piper can't believe how much she loves this. Alex tastes so good and Piper absolutely loves causing Alex to react with so much pleasure. It feels so good to have Alex's juices all over her face. She simply cannot get enough.

Alex feels herself starting to get close. She doesn't want to ask too much of Piper, but she is also really desperate to cum soon.

"So uh Pipes, you don't have to- _ugh_ \- to do this… But I'm getting kind- _oh god -_ of close. If you want to, slip your- your tongue inside me." Alex says, eager to feel Piper's soft tongue filling her up. Her voice is getting shaky and her breathing is getting heavier and heavier.

Piper gives a few more licks on Alex's clit and then moves to her entrance. She swirls her tongue around the tight ring of muscles a few times. Then she thrusts her tongue in and feels Alex's walls tighten around her. Piper tastes the strongest flavor of Alex yet, found deep inside her. Alex feels tight and soft around her tongue and Piper is obsessed with the feeling.

Alex bucks her hips up when Piper's tongue enters her. Piper's tongue is soft and fills her up so deliciously. She feels a stimulating warmth spreading through her whole body.

"Oh y-yes baby oh god so _ugh_ so good mmmmm. Okay, when y-you're ready start to- _oh god-_ start to thrust it in and o-o-out. Just like… _ohhhh…_ just you would with fi-fingers." Alex manages to get out.

Piper begins to tongue fuck Alex at a delicious pace. Alex's hips start to move with Piper's tongue, trying to take her in as deeply as possible. Piper speeds up her motion and is met with more of Alex's arousal seeping onto her face.

"Okay babe, I-I don't want- _fuck-_ want your jaw sore. So you-you can switch to your fingers. T-two please" Alex spits out between deep breaths and moans.

Piper complies and replaces her tongue with two fingers. She is able to easily glide them in and out of Alex's pussy. She relishes in the soft feeling of Alex's walls pulsing around her. Alex is so wet inside and Piper's fingers are slipping in and out almost effortlessly. She is able to keep a smooth, steady, rhythm. Since her mouth is free now she moves her tongue to Alex's clit and starts to flick over it.

Alex is amazed Piper has never done this before. She is making Alex feel incredible. Alex is already very close, and knows her orgasm is going to hit her soon.

Piper increases her thrusts and fucks Alex harder. She flicks her clit with more force and notices that Alex seems to be getting close. She is trembling and breathing quickly and her moans are constant.

Alex is bucking her hips into Piper's face to gain contact. She feels bad for the selfish movement, but is so desperate to cum and Piper doesn't seem to mind.

"I'm c-close baby. Ohhhhh fuck" Alex moans out.

Piper remembers what Alex did to her earlier, and along with a particularly deep thrust she sucks Alex's clit into her mouth.

That does it for Alex. She is right on the edge.

"Fuck baby I'm go-going to cum. If- _ohhh-_ if you d-don't want to- _fuck-_ swallow all my-my cum, mo-move your- _ughhhh-_ mouth NOW!" Alex yells out, wanting to give Piper a fair warning. Even though she doesn't really want Piper's mouth off of her, she also doesn't want to force her to deal with the rush of cum Alex knows is coming soon.

Piper doesn't seem to care though, and replaces her fingers with her tongue so she is positioned for Alex's release.

"FUCK PIPER I'M CUMMING OHHH GODDD OH FUCK YES PIPER"

Alex feels her body tense up and is wracked with pleasure. Her eyes shut tight and her hands grip Piper's hair roughly. She can't stop her hips from bucking into Piper's face. She gives a few good thrusts and allows her orgasm to take her over. Pleasure flows through her and her body jerks around. Her mouth opens to release loud screams and staggered breaths. This orgasm is satisfying her in every way possible, in all the ways she needed.

Piper stations her mouth at Alex's opening so she can collect all of the cum Alex is releasing. There's quite a bit, much to Piper's pleasure. She loves the taste and the fact that Alex is cumming so hard for her. Piper's mouth is filled with Alex's sweet cum, and she swallows it all down enthusiastically. The fact that Piper is so eager to drink her up is turning Alex on even more, and sends her into another orgasm.

"FUCK PIPES AGAIN Yessssssss!" Alex yells out.

Piper is met with another wave of cum and makes sure she gets all of it in her mouth. After Alex comes down from her high Piper proceeds to clean up Alex's pussy. She licks up the whole mess and makes sure she gets everything. She wants to taste everything Alex released for her.

When she is satisfied with her work, she places a soft kiss on Alex's clit and moves herself back up to Alex.

Alex looks at Piper's face and nearly cums for a fucking third time. Piper is sporting a huge smile and her face is absolutely covered in Alex's juices.

Piper makes eye contact with Alex and licks her lips seductively. Alex pulls her closer and gives her a deep kiss. When she pulls back, she holds Piper's face close and licks herself off Piper's face. Tasting the cum she got all over Piper's face makes her moan.

"Wow." Alex breathes out.

"Was that okay?" Piper asks with her bottom lip adorably captured by her top teeth, waiting nervously for Alex's answer.

"Are you kidding me? That was fucking incredible. I can't believe you've never done that before. You made me cum twice on your first time. And it felt like I came a lot… Sorry about that, by the way." Alex says softly.

"I loved drinking your cum up. You taste so good. And I loved that you came so hard for me." Piper says before placing a gentle kiss on Alex's lips.

"That was so good. You definitely didn't need to worry about pleasing me, Piper. That was very pleasing" Alex says with a wink.

"Good. For me too." Piper says. Both their voices sound fully sated, reflecting how they feel right now.

"So uh, I usually don't do this. But I'm really tired, and you look sleepy too. Do you want to stay over?" Alex asks hesitantly. This is new to her. She never invites girls to stay over.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Thanks Alex." Piper says as she gets comfortable in Alex's king-sized bed.

"Do you want to be my little spoon?" Alex blurts out, blushing after she says it. "Sorry, that was really lame. I just never really get to cuddle."

Piper gives Alex a stunning, wide smile and curls up against her front.

Alex kisses the side of her head and wraps her arm around her.

"Goodnight, Pipes."

"Goodnight, Al."

* * *

A/N- I hope you all enjoyed that! I have a few more chapters written, so keep reviewing and I'll try to get them up soon! Also, to give you all an idea of what's to come... Now that Alex and Piper have taken this step, I don't see much fun in writing the same sex scene for them over and over. So the rest of the chapters will be a mix of plot stuff, their relationship building, and a bunch of different sex scenes. Different places, situations, kinks, etc. I want to keep it interesting for you guys! Also, I have a bunch of ideas planned out, but if there is anything specific you'd like me to write about just let me know in a review. I will try to find a way to fit it in at some point! Thanks for reading, and sorry for this long note :)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- Theoretically, I should probably spread my updates out more. But I'm already writing chapter 16, so I want to keep posting so I catch up. Thanks for all the follows and reviews! Also, to those of you have given me suggestions: Thank you! Funnily enough, everything that was suggested in the reviews was something I have either written in already, or had on my story plan already! Clearly we're all thinking the same sort of things ;). But all those things will be included, and everyone keep sending suggestions! I want to try to include some things specific for you.

* * *

Piper woke up and slowly took in her surroundings. She was completely naked in Alex's large bed, with the brunette curling up to her. Alex had one leg over Piper's waist and her arm was draped across the blonde's naked chest. Seeing the tough, badass, sexy Alex curled up tight to Piper as she slept made Piper melt. Piper looked at Alex's face and couldn't help but smile.

Alex was blissfully asleep and her mouth was forming a slight smile, her lips parted to let in breaths of air. Piper couldn't help but notice that Alex was also gorgeously naked. The sheet was down at her waist so Piper had a perfect view of Alex's breasts resting against her.

Piper just laid there for a while watching Alex breathe softly. Her eyes spent a long while gazing down at Alex's breasts, enjoying the opportunity to stare at them as long as she wants. After watching Alex for a few minutes though, Piper couldn't stop her hands from grabbing onto Alex's pillowy breasts. She filled each hand with one breast and started to massage them softly. She felt Alex's nipples harden and a soft moan escape her parted lips.

Piper was once again struck by how sexy this woman is, even in her sleep. Piper started to knead harder, trying to keep her composure so she doesn't leave a stain on Alex's sheets. When she gives a particularly hard squeeze, Alex's eyes start to flutter open.

"Mmmmmm Pipes." Alex moans out, starting to wake up.

"Yes?" Piper asks sweetly as she continues her ministrations.

"Whatcha doing?" Alex asks in a sleepy voice.

"Just playin with my favorite part of you." Piper responds softly.

"Mmmmm well does that mean I get to play with your ass later?" Alex smirks.

In response to Alex's comment, Piper harshly pinches her nipples. Alex yelps out. Piper leans down and gives Alex a soft kiss. When she releases Alex's lips she moves her own lips only an inch away, and breathes her words against Alex.

"You wish."

Alex chuckles, and wraps her arms around Piper's body to pull her closer.

"Let's sleep more, Pipes." Alex pleads sleepily.

Piper slides off the bed, forgetting she is completely naked. She's reminded of that little fact when she sees Alex look her body up and down slowly, followed by a wink. Piper sticks her tongue out at Alex and walks to Alex's dresser.

"Since I complied with the sexy dress code last night, I don't have any comfy clothes to wear right now." Piper explains. She reaches into Alex's middle drawer, as if she's known Alex for years, and pulls out a soft t-shirt without looking at it. She throws it onto her naked body and looks down, seeing the Hooters logo.

"Really?" She asks Alex.

"What can I say, I like chicken! Plus, Nicky made me go. But I ended up fucking our waitress so it worked out for me." Alex says with a cocky smirk.

Piper simply laughs and nods her head at Alex's antics. The shirt is long enough to reach midway down her ass, but that's about it. She walks around Alex's room and tries to find where her thong was discarded on the floor last night.

She finds it over by the door, but it's pretty unwearable after her aroused state last night. She throws it down and gives a huff of frustration, much to Alex's amusement.

"Oh man, what a bummer. I guess you'll just have to wear nothing on the bottom." Alex says amusedly.

Piper acquiesces, and walks to the bed to give Alex a kiss.

"You are a pain in the ass sometimes" she says with a big smile after kissing Alex. "I'm going to make breakfast. Do you have enough ingredients in your kitchen that I can put something together?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, you'll have enough. Want me to come help?" Alex asks.

"Nope, you keep your naked ass in bed. I'll bring breakfast to you." Piper replies, as she starts to walk away.

"Thanks babe" Alex says, and gives Piper's bare ass a smack as the blonde turns to leave.

Piper turns her head to give Alex a playful smile, and then proceeds to strut slowly to the door to give Alex a show.

Piper sauntered into Alex's kitchen and her jaw dropped. In her hot and bothered state last night she took no notice of the kitchen as her and Alex ventured to the bedroom. Now that she has a chance to take it all in, she is seriously impressed. Alex's kitchen has hardwood floors, sleek white cabinets, and stainless steel appliances. There is a spacious kitchen table, and a large island with two bar seats. It is a beautiful space, and Piper is impressed with Alex's taste.

Piper reached into the refrigerator and saw that she would have no problem finding food to cook for them. She pulls out a carton of eggs, veggies, cheddar cheese, and ingredients for waffle mix. She would make veggie omelets and waffles for them. It is going to be a lot of food, but Piper is pretty ravenous from all the fucking the night before.

After starting a pot of coffee, Piper cracks a few eggs into a frying pan and lets that sit for a minute. She combines the ingredients for waffles, and pours the mix into the waffle maker she found in the cabinet. While the waffles are cooking, she adds the veggies to the eggs and waits to flip it. When it is ready she flips it over and adds the cheese. The cheese quickly melts and she folds the omelet and transfers it to a plate. The waffle maker goes off and she takes the first waffle out, placing it on a plate. She covers the first plates to keep the food warm and repeats the process. When she has two omelets and two waffles, she butters the waffles and salts the eggs. She finds some maple syrup and drizzles that onto the waffles. When she goes into the fridge to grab the water pitcher, she sees a can of whipped cream. She smiles slyly, and sprays whipped cream on each of the waffles. It runs out quickly though, ruining her plan to cover Alex's body with it after breakfast. Another time.

Piper finds a tray in the cabinet and loads up the plates of food, two cups of coffee, and two glasses of water. She tosses on utensils and napkins, and makes her way back to the bedroom.

She is met with a stunning Alex sitting up against the headboard in bed. Much to Piper's chagrin, Alex had thrown on a tank top.

"Hey, you weren't supposed to get dressed!" Piper quips.

"I can't eat topless, Pipes!"

"No service until there's no shirt" Piper teases, moving the tray of food into Alex's line of vision.

"Fuck Pipes that looks so good. You didn't have to do all that." Alex responds.

"Well, if you don't take that shirt off it'll be like I didn't. This is a no shirt breakfast zone." Piper says as she takes a sip of coffee. "Mmm, a nice cup of coffee hits the spot right now. You want yours?" Piper says playfully. Alex reaches out to grab it, but Piper pulls it just out of her reach.

Alex groans, but pulls her shirt off to leave her topless again. At least now though she has a pair of cotton panties on, that she put on while Piper was cooking.

"Okay bossy, my shirt's off. Now food please!"

Piper stays good on her word and hands the topless Alex a plate of food.

"Be careful not to get any food on those tits. I may be so inclined to lick it off." Piper says lowly.

Alex plays along, and puts a bit of whipped cream on her index finger. She places the whipped cream on her nipple, and smiles at Piper.

"You promise?" she flirts.

Piper lets out a moan, and lips the cream off of Alex's now-hard nipple. Alex groans herself at the contact, suddenly very turned on.

"You wanna…?" Alex asks with an eyebrow raise.

"And you say I'm insatiable! Eat your food. You need energy after last night."

Alex listens to Piper and takes a bit of her food. She moans as she tastes it. Piper is a really good cook.

"Fuck, this is really good Pipes." Alex says.

"If you moan like that every time you eat my breakfast, I'll have to cook it for you more often!" Piper says gleefully.

"Baby, I'll moan while I eat anything of yours." Alex says suggestively.

Piper playfully slaps her shoulder, and they both continue eating their breakfast.

After they finished eating, they sit cuddled up in bed talking. Piper takes a sip of coffee and looks at Alex quizzically.

"Yes, babe?" Alex questions.

"Can I ask you something?" Piper replies.

"Sure thing."

"What is this?" Piper asks while motioning her hands between her and Alex.

"Are you asking what we are?" Alex says, suddenly feeling nervous. She's thought about what she wants with Piper more than she cares to admit. She's tried to tell herself it's just sex, but she knows she's kidding herself if she says she doesn't want more. She's not a relationship person and doesn't think she's ready to commit to that, but she finds herself so drawn to Piper. She enjoys when they're together and thinks about her a lot when they're not. Alex isn't used to feeling like this.

"Yes." Piper responds, bringing Alex out of her thought process.

"Well, I mean, what do you think we are? Or even, what do you want us to be?" Alex asks, trying to put the ball in Piper's court. She's the one who's freshly single.

"I like you, Alex. You intrigue me. I'm really fucking attracted to you. But I also really like spending time with you. I did just get out of a really serious relationship, so I don't think I want to jump to another one right away. But I want to spend more time with you. Sexy stuff and not sexy stuff." "Piper explains, blushing at the last part.

"I agree. I like you too. And I actually want more, which is new to me. And I get that you just broke up with Larry. I'm not ready for a super serious relationship myself anyway. But I want to be with you. What if we just like date? I don't know if that sounds lame, but can we just like go on dates and fuck and get to know each other? No pressure to take things further. But explore this thing." Alex says nervously, not used to having this discussion.

"That actually sounds perfect. I'm good with that." Piper smiles. She wants to spend more time with Alex, and keeping things casual right now is best for her.

"Yeah? Okay, good. How about we start tonight? You took me out last night, so tonight I'll take you out." Alex offers.

"I'm in! But no distracting me with sex this time! We need to be civilized and not just rip each other's clothes off right away. So take me somewhere public. Like the movies or something." Piper says.

"You got it, Pipes." Alex says, secretly planning all the ways she can tease Piper later.

Piper steps out of bed and starts to throw her clothes from last night back on.

"Where you off to?" Alex asks her.

"I have to get going, Polly is probably losing her shit that I didn't come home last night, and didn't text her." Piper says, already fearing Polly's wrath.

"You didn't tell her there would be a chance you'd be spending the night somewhere?"

"Nope. She's so obviously team Larry right now, so telling her I was potentially spending the night with someone already was a discussion I decided to put off. But now it's time to deal with it. And this week I will definitely be looking for my own place."

"Good luck with Holly. You can tell me how it goes tonight. I'll pick you up at 6, we can get dinner first."

"Okay great, looking forward to it." Piper says as she walks over to Alex to say goodbye. She cups Alex's face and gives her a chaste kiss. Alex immediately deepens it and runs her tongue along Piper's bottom lip. Piper allows entrance and their tongues begin the dance that's becoming beautifully familiar. Alex puts one hand on the back of Piper's neck to keep her close, and puts the other on the blonde's lower back. She pulls their bodies tightly together, and they both groan.

Piper pulls back, knowing that if she doesn't stop this right this second, she is not going to be leaving anytime soon. And she really needs to do damage control with Polly.

"To be continued tonight." Alex says with a smirk.

"Says you" Piper responds as she walks out the door.

* * *

Piper uses her spare key to get into Polly and Pete's apartment and isn't surprised to see Polly sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to come home." Polly says.

"Sorry Pol. I should've texted."

"Where the hell were you all night? We were kinda worried considering you JUST broke up with Larry, so we assumed you weren't off fucking someone." Polly says harshly.

"I'm sorry Pol, really. I didn't mean to worry you. I'm hoping to find my own place this week, and I'll be out of your hair." Piper responds.

"You haven't even answered my question. Where were you Piper?"

"If I tell you, you'll just turn it into a thing. I'm a grown woman and I was out for the night. Can we leave it at that?" Piper says, growing frustrated.

"This already is a 'thing' Piper! Larry is fucking devastated, and you're staying out all night with God knows who!"

"I wasn't with 'God-knows-who'. And I feel bad for Larry, I really do. But our relationship wasn't good for either one of us. He's better off without me. He'll realize that soon enough. And I'm sorry I didn't text you, I really didn't mean to worry you. I appreciate you and Pete letting me stay here." Piper says, trying to keep peace.

"Okay, we can forget about it Pipes. I just hope whatever guy you were with isn't a jerk." Polly says, settling down slightly.

"I was not with a jerk, I promise." Piper responds, not wanting to tell Polly who she was with even slightly. She's fucking proud that she was with Alex, who is smart, witty, gorgeous, and makes her laugh. But telling Polly would just be a disaster, and Piper wants to keep Alex to herself for now.

"Good. You have plans today?" Polly asks.

"Well I was going to go check out a few apartments now, and then I have a thing later." Piper explains.

"Pete and I will come look at places with you. Give a second opinion." Polly offers.

"That'd be great, thanks" Piper says, and gets ready to venture out to search for a new home.

* * *

Alex would have been perfectly content hanging at home and taking it easy before her date that night with Piper, but Nicky had other ideas for her friend. Nicky dragged Alex to a local pub for lunch with their friends Big Boo and Lorna. Nicky told Alex that she needed a day with her girls, and didn't really give her a choice in the matter. So now Alex is at lunch with her friends, enjoying herself but still kind of exhausted from her night with Piper.

"We missed you last night, Vause." Nicky says to her friend after they order drinks.

"Yeah, Nicky was hitting on all the dimes, trying to steal my prospects. Not that I let that happen though!" Boo jokes.

"Hey, I did fine for myself, thank you very much" Nicky quips back.

"You both were horribly intoxicated. Nicky, you were singing 'A Thousand Miles' on karaoke while Boo played an air-piano and break-danced!" Lorna blurted out, causing Alex to start laughing hysterically. Boo and Nicky were not as amused.

"Thanks a lot, Lorna. I guess us saying 'don't tell Alex anything we did tonight' was just empty words?" Big Boo says playfully.

"Hey, you guys broke that pact by bragging about the girls you took home. I'm just following your lead! Luckily last night I didn't follow your lead, and I stopped after three drinks!" Lorna responds.

Alex is still laughing at the stories from their night. Surprisingly though, she isn't disappointed she missed out. Her night with Piper was everything she wanted.

"So really, where were you last night Alex? We tried to get Nicky to tell us, but she said if she told us then she wouldn't get any sexy details from you." Lorna says.

"Yeah, so we know you were with some hot piece. What's the deal, Alex? Fill us in! And don't sensor, by all means." Boo says.

Alex glares at Nicky for telling them even that much.

"I was with this girl, yes. That's all you're getting though! Especially you, Miss Can't-Keep-Her-Mouth-Shut Nichols." Alex directs at Nicky.

"I'm sorry! Really. Please tell us how it went, come on! We're your friends." Nicky gripes.

"Yeah Alex, at least a picture!" Big Boo plays along.

"Nope! Sorry." Alex stands firm. But then Lorna changes the game.

"What if I told you I had a video of Nicky and Boo's heartwarming performance from last night?" Lorna says.

"Shit, really?" Alex questions.

"Yup! If you give us details, I'll show you." Lorna offers, going along with the other two.

"UGH! Fine. Her name is Piper. She's cool. And really fucking hot. Last night we fucked. Not my first time fucking her, but her first time fucking me." Alex says with a smile.

"More details! That wasn't nearly as dirty as we know your night was. We've been your friends forever Vause, we know how you play it. Nothing basic about your fucking. Give us the naughty details!" Nicky exclaims.

"No way! And really, it was all pretty vanilla. But really fucking good. She's bi so it was her first time with any woman. Didn't feel like it though." Alex smirks.

"So you really just fucked back and forth and that was it?" Big Boo says with a frown.

"Uh it was fucking great. But yeah, pretty much. I don't want to scare her off. I'm seeing her tonight, and maybe we'll mix things up a bit. She wanted to go to the movies." Alex says with a slight blush, knowing her friends will mock her.

"Aw, our Vausey has a date! How sweet. Make sure you hold her hand and buy her a soda with two straws." Big Boo jokes. Nicky laughs and high fives her, clearly enjoying the joke.

"I think it is very sweet! Good for you Alex." Lorna says earnestly.

"I mean yeah it's a date, but she's not like my girlfriend. And I'm going to tease her the whole movie. She is seriously fucking horny all the time so it shouldn't be hard." Alex says.

"Good for you, Vause. Get yours!" Nicky encourage.

"Oh, I plan to. And this is the last thing I'm going to say… But I happen to know that she is pretty fucking kinky. So I'll be just fine." Alex responds.

"Alright, whatever you say! Now show us a picture!" Big Boo exclaims.

Alex flips through her pictures, but realizes she hasn't saved any pictures of Piper, out of respect for her relationship with Larry. Which now doesn't exist, so Alex makes a mental note to save some in the future. For the time being though, she shoots Piper a text requesting a picture.

 **[Alex]- So my friends are assholes and want to see a picture of you. I might have told them I'm dating this really cool, smart, and gorgeous blonde. Whoops :)**

 **[Piper]- Mmm, lucky you :)**

 **[Alex]- I plan to be very lucky tonight, actually ;).**

 **[Piper]- If I send you a picture will it shut you up? :p**

 **[Alex]- Probably not, but worth a shot. Really though, if you don't want to send one it's fine. I can just tell my friends to fuck off.**

 **[Piper]- I can send one! Just give me a minute. I'm out with Polly and Pete apartment hunting. We're at lunch now.**

Alex goes back to her conversation with her friends.

"Okay, she's sending one. Calm all your tits." Alex says with a grin.

A minute later they hear Alex's phone go off, and Nicky grabs it from the table.

"Hey! Give me that!" Alex exclaims.

"Nope, I'm going to open it. It's just the picture Piper sent for us, what's the big deal?" Nicky says as she opens the message. As she looks at the screen, her eyes widen and her jaw drops. "Holy fuck!"

Alex starts to panic, not knowing what Piper sent to her. Big Boo, meanwhile, was scooting next to Nicky to look at the phone.

"Guys give it back to me! I'm serious! What is it?!" Alex yells at her friends.

Big Boo looks at the phone screen and lets out a laugh of disbelief.

"Well Alex, you weren't lying when you said she was one horny chick." Boo laughs.

Alex reaches over the table and grabs her phone. She looks down at her screen, and there is a side shot of Piper wearing nothing but a pair of boyshorts and a pretty pink bra. It looks like she's in a single bathroom in a restaurant, based off the view in the mirror. Piper is giving the mirror a sly smile, and has her free hand on her ass. The caption reads " **Is this the kind of pic you were looking for? My ass misses you, and I know you miss it too."**

Alex looks up from her phone and Nicky and Boo are laughing loudly, but also appear to be really impressed. Lorna looks like she is curious what the picture is, but didn't try to see it out of respect for Alex.

"Vause, what are you even doing here with us right now? You should be wherever that fucking sexy chick is." Nicky says.

"Fuck all of you. You should've let me open that!" Alex quips to her friends.

"Whatever, at least now we understand why you're seeing this girl two nights in a row." Boo responds.

Alex's phone dings, and she sees there is another message from Piper.

 **[Piper]- You like that one? Just a little something for you. I'm sending one now for your friends.**

After Alex reads that message, a picture from Piper pops up on the screen. This one is her sitting outside by a tree smiling. A stunning picture, and much more appropriate for Alex's friends to see.

 **[Alex]- So uh, I don't know how to tell you this… But my friends stole my phone and saw the first picture before I could hide it from them…**

 **[Piper]- SHIT! Well, that's quite an impression.**

 **[Alex]- I'm REALLY sorry Pipes. Are you mad?**

 **[Piper]- Nah. I looked good in the picture. If anything, I feel bad for you cause now all your friends are probably going to hit on me.**

 **[Alex]- HA. Very funny :p**

 **[Piper]- I thought so. Oh, so did you notice anything about the panties I was wearing in the picture?**

 **[Alex]- I only saw it briefly. I did notice that your ass looked fucking great though.**

 **[Piper]- Look again. Slower this time ;)**

Alex shields her screen from her nosy friends and opens the picture of Piper again. She suppresses a moan at the sight of Piper's toned body and perfect ass. When she looks closer though, she realizes that the panties Piper is wearing look oddly familiar. Then it hits her.

 _Holy Fuck._

Piper is wearing Alex's pair of grey boyshorts.

 **[Alex]- Those are mine!**

 **[Piper]- Yup :). I put them on this morning cause you made me ruin my own pair last night.**

 **[Alex]- Good god Pipes that's so sexy.**

 **[Piper]- My pussy is happy knowing it's wearing your panties.**

 **[Alex]- Fuuuuck Piper.**

 **[Piper]- You like that?**

 **[Alex]- So much.**

Alex receives another picture message from Piper. She opens it, and this time she can't contain her groan. Piper has her hand inside Alex's pair of panties.

"Vause, if you're going to fuck yourself to that picture of Piper, there's a bathroom down that hall." Nicky jokes when she hears Alex groan.

"Fucking Piper is in a bathroom right now touching herself while wearing a pair of my underwear that she apparently stole this morning" Alex states in disbelief still.

"Are you fucking me? This girl is perfect for you Alex." Boo says.

Alex goes back to her phone, definitely not wanting to leave Piper hanging.

 **[Alex]- You're sexy as fuck. Are you going to keep rubbing yourself?**

 **[Piper]- Yup. Until I fill these panties of yours with my cum.**

 **[Alex]- Fucking hell Piper. More pics?**

 **[Piper]- Are your friends going to see these too?**

 **[Alex]- No, I promise! Please, I'm dying here.**

 **[Piper]- Okay babe. Here you go.**

Alex opens the picture and sees Piper's fingers inside her pussy, underneath Alex's panties still. Alex can see that Piper's silk is already coating the inside of her grey boyshorts, and the sight is unreal.

 **[Alex]- Good girl, baby. Keep going for me.**

 **[Piper]- I'm close. My pussy was sensitive from all the fucking last night.**

 **[Alex]- You're so hot Pipes. Keep going hard.**

 **[Piper]- I'm gonna cum Al.**

 **[Alex]- Go and cum for me Pipes. It's okay.**

Piper cums right after reading Alex's message. She gives herself a few more deep thrusts and then feels her body go over the edge. Her body tenses with pleasure and she opens her mouth to let out a silent scream. Despite her sex session with Alex the night before, Piper had gotten so turned on at the fact that she was secretly wearing Alex's panties. So when she finally came, it was a much-needed release. It didn't take everything out of her though, so she still felt some tingly horniness once her body calmed down. She had a good feeling Alex would take care of that for her later.

 **[Alex]- How was your finish?**

 **[Piper]- Good. Very necessary after having my pussy in your underwear all morning. But not as good as my orgasms from you.**

 **[Alex]- Well I'm glad that I'm at least better than your own hands lol.**

Alex opens another picture message from Piper, and this one is Piper's soaked hand resting inside Alex's panties, which are coated in even more of Piper's stickiness.

 **[Alex]- Mmmm good girl, you came a lot in my panties.**

 **[Piper]- Soo much, Enough that there was plenty for me to taste ;).**

 **[Alex]- Ughhhhh so sexy Piper. I want to taste you.**

 **[Piper]- Can't get enough after last night?**

 **[Alex]- Nope. So be ready later!**

 **[Piper]- We're going to the movies, so good luck with that :)**

 **[Alex]- No luck needed, Pipes.**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- New chapter, as per request! Enjoy, and keep reviewing! I'm going to fit in all your requests, they're great so far. Keep sending them! There are very few things I wouldn't be willing to include. Thanks :)

* * *

Early that evening Piper was getting ready for her date with Alex. It was just dinner and a movie so she wanted to keep it casual. She showered and styled her hair into soft waves. She made her makeup light but precise. While she was picking out something to wear, she coincidentally received a text from Alex.

 **[Alex]- Wear a skirt tonight, please.**

 **[Piper]- Why?**

 **[Alex]- Cause that ass.**

 **[Piper]- Charming :p.**

 **[Alex]- I've been told**

 **[Piper]- See you soon.**

 **[Alex]- In a skirt?**

 **[Piper]- You'll see soon :)**

Alex needs Piper to wear a skirt so she can carry out her plan of teasing her mercilessly at the movies.

Alex Vause loves sex. She really, really fucking loves sex. But her friends were right. She loves when it's a little more interesting than just plain fucking. She likes teasing and hooking up in public. She likes surprising a girl with sex at an unexpected time. She loves to bring toys into the bedroom. Restraints? Yeah, she likes that shit. Alex isn't into anything too "out there", but she definitely likes to mix it up. The sex with Piper has already been fucking phenomenal. She actually didn't mind that it was just fucking. But the fact that she enjoyed that so much makes her excited for all the potential with her and Piper. They have great chemistry and Alex can't wait to explore it more.

Alex decided to wear a pair of tight grey skinny jeans and a black tank top. She knows Piper will love the view down her top while they're at the movies. And anything to turn her on later works in Alex's favor.

Alex puts the finishing touch ups on her makeup and throws on a pair of black heels. She'll be sitting for most of the night anyway, so she might as well wear them and wow Piper right away. She knows the combo of the heels and the soft grey jeans will do wonders for her legs and ass.

Alex grabs her purse and heads out the door.

Piper and Alex agreed to meet down the street from Polly's apartment, as to not raise any suspicion.

Alex gets to their meeting place and texts Piper to tell her she's there. A few minutes later she spots Piper walking towards her, and she is in awe as usual. Piper is indeed wearing a skirt, and a fucking short one it is. Piper's long runner's legs are in full display, and are enhanced by a tall pair of heels. Alex gives Piper a big smile as she reaches her.

"Nice skirt, kid" Alex says.

"As per request. Any other requests tonight, Alex?" Piper says seductively.

"Don't tempt me babe."

* * *

Alex and Piper head out to get dinner. Piper has no idea where they're going, so she lets Alex lead her.

"Do you like burgers? I know it's not fancy, but there's this burger place Nicky and I have been regulars at since college. It's not well-known but the burgers and fries are so fucking good. I figured since we're doing the movies afterward, we didn't need to do like a sit down thing." Alex tells Piper.

"Burgers sound great, Al." Piper responds.

They get to the burger place and Piper loves it already. It's a casual scene and everyone is laughing and talking energetically. This is exactly the kind of place Piper's mother would stick her nose up at, and Piper fucking loves it.

She and Alex head towards the counter and check out the menu.

"I usually get the 'legend'. It's just a cheeseburger with whatever they're deciding to throw on it today. We can split fries if you want, and please don't mock me for this, but their milkshakes are unreal and I thought maybe we could split one." Alex asks, hating how cliché she sounds.

"That sounds great. I'm starving actually." Piper replies.

"Okay cool. Two legends, fries, and a milkshake it is then." Alex smiles and goes to order for them.

Piper finds them a table and watches Alex from afar. Alex holds herself with such confidence and it's immensely sexy to Piper. Alex is self-confident and knows how hot she is. It doesn't come across as overly arrogant though. She's just a self-assured person. And then there are times when she's so sweet and tender with Piper, and Piper can tell that it's new for Alex. Piper loves that she is the one to bring out that side of Alex.

A few minutes later she watches Alex saunter over to their table with a tray of food. Alex can tell Piper's brain is turning.

"What's going on? You look deep in thought." Alex asks as she hands Piper a burger. She sets up the fries on the table and sticks a straw in the milkshake.

"I'm just thinking that you're hot. And that the way you carry yourself and act is sexy to me. And that I'm happy to be here with you."

"Well thanks Pipes! That was only mildly sappy." Alex smiles. Piper responds by throwing a fry at her. "Hey! Those babies are good! At least try one before you start throwing the precious goods at me." Alex exclaims.

"You know I like to throw my precious goods at you." Piper jokes.

"Shit, I really set you up for that one." Alex laughs.

"Nah, I just have you right where I want you." Piper responds.

"I'll have you right where I want you once you're on your back in my bed." Alex fires back with a wink.

"Wow, just like last time? I had hoped someone as 'seasoned' as yourself would be skilled enough to get a little more creative than that" Piper quips back.

"How 'bout on your back again, but this time across this table? I'll fuck you and wash it down with this delicious milkshake"

"Or you drink the milkshake and THEN fuck me, so you taste my pussy for the entire movie" Piper responds, not wanting to lose this banter war.

"Or we skip the movie, go back to my apartment, and I fuck you on every single surface."

"Tempting, but I was promised a movie on this date. Are you not good on your promises, Alex?"

"Well, how bout we go back to my apartment and create our own movie to watch?" Alex quips.

Piper has no response to beat that, so she just laughs and takes a bite of her burger.

"Okay, you win this one. I have no comeback to that. Except that I think you're a little unclear on the whole idea of a date. You know, out in public, no fucking, just talking and having fun. No funny business."

"Yeah you're right, not familiar with it." Alex winks back.

They eat their meals and the food is as delicious as Alex said it would be. The burger is tasty and hits the spot, and the fries go quickly between the two of them. Piper ends up drinking most of the milkshake because she grabs it away from Alex every time Alex tries to take a sip. It's thick and sweet and creamy and Piper wants it all.

"Wow, you really suck at sharing a milkshake. I should've gotten two straws and made yours smaller so you couldn't steal it all!" Alex jokes.

"I'm not really sorry, that was so good. And hit the spot, I was starving."

"I know something else that'll hit the spot" Alex smirks.

"We're not doing this again! Let's get to the movie" Piper laughs.

"Hey, that wasn't just banter, I was serious!" Alex says.

"Well put it out of your mind for now. We're going on an innocent trip to the movies, that's it." Piper retorts.

Alex nods and smiles, but she secretly thinks to herself that Piper has no idea what she's in for.

* * *

They get to the theater, pick up tickets, and buy a cup of water for them to share. They're not hungry enough for popcorn after their burgers, but Alex does pick up a bag of twizzlers incase Piper wanted something to eat during the movie.

Alex specifically picked out a movie that's been out for a while so the theater will be emptier. It's still a Saturday night though, so when they enter the theater there are a few other groups of people there. The back row is open so Alex guides Piper there. There is a group of teenagers two rows in front of them and a middle-aged couple at the end of their row, but otherwise they have some space. It's the perfect set-up, in Alex's opinion. They're isolated enough to not get kicked out for any fooling around, but also close enough to people that it'll be exciting.

The trailers start shortly, and Piper cuddles up against Alex. Alex catches a strong whiff of Piper's shampoo, and it mixes pleasantly with the light perfume the blonde is wearing. Alex takes some time to just enjoy Piper's closeness. She wraps her arm around Piper's back and continues to breathe her in.

After about a half hour of stroking Piper's back and holding her close, Alex is ready to start stepping things up. Piper's close proximity and her inviting smell are starting to make Alex really horny. Her pussy is tingling, and she wants to start teasing Piper. She hasn't even paid attention to the first part of the movie because Piper's presence is so intoxicating to her.

Piper seems to be paying attention to the movie, and keeps looking up at Alex to smile and react. Alex thinks it's pretty adorable. But it's time to heat things up…

Alex starts slowly by placing a soft kiss on Piper's head. Piper smiles up at her, and then returns her gaze to the screen. A minute later Alex moves her arm from around Piper's back to her thigh. Alex rests her hand on Piper's thigh nonchalantly, and leaves it there for a few minutes. Piper's skirt is so short that Alex's hand is resting on bare skin. The contact feels good for Piper, but she doesn't think too much of it and continues to watch the movie.

Alex waits another few minutes and then kisses right behind Piper's ear. At the same time, she starts to stroke her thumb over Piper's bare thigh. Piper definitely notices now, and her body twitches a bit. She tries to pretend it isn't affecting her though, and takes a sip of water with her eyes locked on the screen.

Alex smiles. Piper is so cute trying to pretend this isn't doing something for her. Alex move things along and starts to suck on the side of Piper's neck. Piper lets out an oh-so-soft moan and moves her neck so Alex has more space to work with. Alex chuckles quietly at Piper's eagerness and continues to leave a hickey on Piper's neck. Alex wants to mark Piper right now.

While Alex continues to suck on Piper's neck she starts to increase the stroking on the blonde's thigh. She starts to stroke high and higher until her hand is under Piper's short-ass skirt. Alex can hear Piper's breathing getting heavier, but she still hasn't looked to Alex to acknowledge what she's doing.

Alex decides it's time to engage Piper, and she whispers in her ear.

"How do you like the movie so far?" Alex asks, her warm breath hitting Piper's ear.

"It's g-good." Piper stutters out, trying to keep her cool as Alex strokes her inches away from her panties.

"I haven't even been watching much. Your sexiness is too distracting." Alex whispers.

Piper keeps her eyes on the screen and tries to ignore Alex's actions, even though she can feel herself getting turned on. She takes a sip of water and keeps her eyes away from Alex. Alex leans in closer again and starts to stroke the top of Piper's mound, up by her waistline.

"Pipes, I'm horny." Alex breathes into her ear.

"Mmmm. Later baby." Piper mutters unconvincingly, losing her composure at Alex's words and touches.

"No, now." Alex whispers. She takes her hand and touches against Piper's panties right over her center. Piper's panties are noticeably damp.

"Mmmm Pipes, it doesn't feel like you want to wait till later" Alex says in her ear. Piper moans quietly, but a little too loud for the theater. Alex looks around to make sure nobody heard, and whispers to Piper again. "You have to be quiet baby, there are people all around us." Piper lets out a soft groan. "Not like that will stop me, though." Alex continues.

Alex starts to rub circles on Piper's panties, right over her clit. She feels a growing wet patch beneath her fingers and is pleased that Piper is reacting. Piper grips tightly on the arm rests, biting her bottom lip to stop herself from making noise.

Alex wants to draw this out, so she simply rubs circles against Piper's wet panties for a good ten minutes. Alex's fingers get quite sticky, as Piper gets more and more aroused. Piper still tries to watch the movie but Alex's motions feel so damn good. At this point she realizes that she's at the point of no return. She doesn't give a fuck what's going on in the movie, all she cares about at this moment are Alex's magical fingers. And the pleasure that's coursing through her. She doesn't even care they're in a public theater. In fact, it just turns her on even more. She loves that Alex is so desperate to tease her and make her cum wherever they are. Well, she hopes Alex is planning on making her cum. Piper is in the mood to cum at this point, big time. She needs more, but Alex just continues to keep her pace rubbing circles.

To send Alex a message to move things along, Piper starts to roll her hips to increase the pressure from Alex's fingers. Alex loves Piper's willingness to play along, and especially loves that she's getting so turned on. She moves her mouth back to Piper's ear.

"You want more Pipes?" Alex whispers. She sucks Piper's earlobe into her mouth and releases it with her teeth.

Piper nods enthusiastically.

"You want me to fuck you with all these people around?" Alex asks quietly. "You want me to have my fingers deep inside your pussy, with people ten feet away who have no clue what I'm doing?"

Piper nods, and grabs Alex's hand with her own. She moves Alex's hand to underneath the waistband of her panties, trying to get her to start doing more. When Piper starts to think about how glad she is she wore a skirt, it hits her that Alex probably had this planned all along. She smiles, too turned on to even think about that right now. Alex is driving her crazy. This is so hot. Who knew she was such an exhibitionist?

Alex moves her hand from the top of Piper's shaven mound to lower into her panties. Her hand is immediately covered in warm, sticky silk.

"Mmmmm Pipes you're so wet. You're so naughty, getting so turned on from me fucking you in public. Such a bad girl." Alex whispers as she starts to glide her fingers through Piper's pussy.

Piper whispers out a "please", so quiet that Alex wouldn't even have heard it if she wasn't watching Piper's lips.

"You want my fingers inside you?" Alex asks.

Piper nods her head again.

Alex slowly enters one finger into Piper. She didn't need to enter slowly, Piper is wet enough to take it. But Alex knows that if she goes too fast Piper won't be able to stay quiet. Alex circles her finger all around the inside of Piper. The blonde enjoys the new sensation, not used to that type of motion. Alex continues with this slow movement for another ten minutes. She wants to make this teasing last as long as possible. That becomes more challenging when Piper turns and whispers to her.

"If you don't finish fucking me soon, I swear I'll fuck myself right in this seat, right this minute."

Alex groans softly at Piper's words and thrusts a second finger into her pussy. This time she isn't slow at all, and quickly starts to thrust hard and fast into Piper. Piper moves her hips to get Alex's fingers deeper inside her. Her breathing is heavy and she's struggling to stay quiet. Alex's fingers feel great inside Piper, surrounded by her wet and warm walls. Alex never wants to take her fingers out.

As she thrusts hard, Piper starts to release more and more wetness from her pussy. Alex has to work hard to make sure her thrusts don't make any wet sounds that could draw attention to them. She feels like Piper is getting close, and at this point she needs Piper to cum before someone catches them.

"Okay baby, it's time for you to cum. I need you to cum hard for me, but you have to stay quiet." Alex whispers to Piper. Piper bites onto her own hand to stifle her noises and lets herself go. Her hips buck up to Alex's hand after a hard thrust and Piper's body comes undone. Her body thrashes and her eyes shut tightly closed. Her free hand is white knuckling the arm rest. Her orgasm is strong, and it takes her awhile to come down. Alex slows down her thrusts to ease Piper down from her orgasm. Alex feels her palm filled with Piper's cum, and she is thrilled. Making Piper cum in public like that was so hot.

Piper's breathing returns to normal and she opens her eyes again. She looks to Alex next to her and smiles.

"Geez. That was really good." Piper says with a sated smile.

"Yeah, I know how good it was from the state of my hand." Alex whispers with a smile.

Piper looks down at Alex's hand and sees that it's dripping wet. Piper lifts Alex's hand with her wrist and holds it in front of her face.

"Well I'd hate to leave a mess for you." Piper says softly as she starts to lick herself off Alex's hand. That's the final straw for Alex. She stands up and reaches her hand out for Piper. Piper grabs her hand and follows her out of the theater. She stops Alex and faces her.

"What's going on? Where are we going?" she asks Alex.

"My apartment. Now."

* * *

A/N- I'll be honest with you guys, the next chapter is literally just a marathon sex session for them. Somewhat Dom Alex, and just a warning- there will be some light spanking/dirtier sex. Cause I mean, why not? I have it written, I'm just finishing edits. Keep posting reviews and I'll try to get it up soon :)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N- Anyone having a problem with the almost-daily updates? I'm just having too much fun to slow down! Thanks your all your (steamy) suggestions. I found a place for all of them in my story line, so keep them coming! And the reviews :). I enjoy reading them all and they're whats making me write so fast so I can update for you guys!

* * *

Alex and Piper get back to Alex's place as quickly as possible. As far as Alex is concerned, the little treat she gave Piper at the movies was just an appetizer. She has big plans for them tonight. Last weekend Alex took it a little easier on Piper since it was her first real time with a woman and she wanted to make it about that. But tonight Alex planned to blow Piper's mind. Over and over and over again.

They walk into Alex's apartment and Alex starts to kiss Piper roughly. She thrusts her tongue into Piper's mouth and takes complete control of the kiss. She sucks on Piper's tongue and bites her lip, releasing it slowly through her teeth. She kisses her with everything she has and consumes Piper in the kiss. Piper loves when Alex kisses her like this. It's rough and passionate and all-consuming. The kiss engulfs Piper and is all that exists. Piper sinks into Alex and goes to run her hands through the brunette's hair. She wants to hold Alex's face close so the kiss will never end. But Alex grabs Piper's wrists and holds them down.

"No touching yet. My turn." Alex growls. She uses her grip on Piper's wrists to push the blonde backwards and against the front door. She holds Piper's hands above her head against the door. Piper groans, incredibly turned on from Alex forcing her up against the door. Alex breaks their kiss and moves her lips to Piper's ear.

"Do you remember at dinner when you said that you had wished I would be more creative in how I fuck you? And not just do it on your back?" Alex asks into Piper's ear.

"Y-yes" Piper answers, shivering at the harsh tone of Alex's voice.

"You thought you were so fucking clever and funny. Well, now we'll see if you're still laughing when I fuck you over and over. Never on your back. Until you're finally on your back because you're too exhausted to move." Alex growls in a low raspy voice.

"Alexxx" Piper groans.

"That's right. Get used to saying that tonight, Piper." Alex whispers.

Before Piper can even answer, Alex flips the blonde's body around so her front is against the door. Piper's cheek is against the door, and the rest of her front is pressed up tightly against the door. Alex holds Piper's hands out to the side of her body against the door, and positions her own body right up behind Piper's. Alex feels Piper's ass right against her mound and the sensation makes her moan. With her hands still restraining Piper's to the side, she thrusts her pelvis into Piper's pert ass to increase the contact. Piper moans herself when the front of her sensitive pussy presses hard against the hard door with Alex's thrust.

"You like that?" Alex asks as she thrusts again. She can feel herself getting wet from the contact with Piper's ass. Feeling Piper's toned ass grind against her front is so perfect. She grinds her front in circles against Piper's ass so she can feel the pressure on her clit.

"Yess." Piper replies softly.

Alex moves her mouth to mere centimeters from Piper's ear and blows air onto it before speaking.

"I'm going to fuck you from behind, Piper. Against my door. And I'm going to fuck you hard." Alex rasps into Piper's ear.

Piper moans at Alex's sexy words and her hips inadvertently buck against the door.

Alex releases her grip on Piper's wrists and moves Piper's hands to the door so her palms are flat against it. Alex grabs Piper's waist and pulls her ass towards her, signaling to Piper to take a step back. Piper steps back with her hands supporting her against the door. She is now bending forward and ready for Alex.

Alex pulls Piper's skirt down in one tug and helps Piper step out of it. Alex considers stripping the blonde's panties off, but Piper's thong is too sexy for Alex to take off just yet. It has an all-lace waistband that thins out down Piper's ass, making her pale ass look simply phenomenal. Alex takes a step back to admire the blonde.

Piper is bent against the door with her head down and her ass up just for Alex. She's just in her shirt and her sexy thong. Her ass is round and toned and absolutely perfect. Alex licks her lips, and moves back towards her waiting blonde.

Alex steps up behind Piper and starts to rub her ass.

"I love you like this, all at my mercy. And with your ass out for me. Are you wet, Piper?"

"Yes, so wet." Piper replies.

"I'm going to have to check for myself." Alex says as she directs Piper to spread her legs. Alex moves her hand to Piper's center from behind and touches her. Piper is indeed wet. Soaked, in fact. Her arousal is literally dripping down her leg.

"You're dripping Piper. Was the orgasm at the movies not enough for you?" Alex asks.

"No, I always need more of you." Piper responds. That does it for Alex, and she starts to stoke Piper's clit softly.

Piper groans at the feeling. She feels another wave of arousal exit her pussy. Alex notices, and quickly thrusts two fingers into Piper. Piper yells out at the feeling of Alex filling her so swiftly. Alex gives Piper a few seconds to adjust to her fingers and then starts to thrust.

Deep.

Hard.

Fast.

This is fucking in its rawest form. Alex is fucking Piper relentlessly and taking everything she has to give her. Alex's fingers are long and slim and are hitting Piper deeper than Piper thinks she has ever been fucked. Alex is knuckle deep on every thrust, with Piper's pussy pulsing to keep her in.

"You're even tighter than normal from this angle. Fuck you feel good." Alex moans. Piper feels fucking fantastic. She is ridiculously tight and dripping wet. Alex is enjoying herself so fucking much. She thrusts harder and deeper and picks up a fast pace.

"Ugh god that's s-so good Al yesss." Piper hisses. She feels deliciously filled with Alex fucking her from behind. It's also so fucking hot that Alex is taking her like this. Piper knows she isn't going to last long.

Alex feels Piper's walls start to flutter around her fingers. She bites her ear and then whispers to her.

"You feel like you're ready to cum already. It's barely been any time at all. You must love being fucked from behind you dirty girl."

Piper blushes. Alex is right, she is ready to cum embarrassingly soon. But Alex's words turn her on even more.

"I-I- _ugh-_ I'm c-c-close." Piper stutters out.

"I know you are. I can feel your tight pussy pulsing around my fingers. You need to cum already, don't you?"

"Y-yes." Piper says, barely holding off her orgasm.

"Okay, you can cum, but—"

Alex doesn't even get to finish her sentence because Piper lets herself go the second she hears Alex say she can cum. Piper screams out an incoherent combination of Alex's name and curses. Her legs tremble and she tries to keep her balance against the door. Her pussy contracts and sends a rush of wetness into Alex's palm. Piper continues to shake and yell as her orgasm winds down. Before her breathing can even fully calm down though, Alex is dragging her to the kitchen. Piper's legs are weak but she manages to make it there.

Alex presses her up against the counter.

"Don't worry, I still won't be fucking you the same way as before. Hop onto the counter. Now." Alex commands.

Piper feels another pang of arousal at Alex's command and she lifts herself onto Alex's kitchen island. Alex rips the blonde's panties off and steps closer to the kitchen island. She stands right between Piper's spread legs. She reaches forward and grabs Piper's shirt off, then throws it to the floor and starts to knead Piper's breasts. When Alex and Piper both need more, Alex unclasps Piper's bra and throws that off her too.

Piper's nipples are already hard and Alex doesn't waste any time, she starts to suck and bite one of them while she tweaks the other. Piper's back arches up and she moans loudly. Alex sucks her nipple hard and then flicks it with her tongue roughly. When she's done she switches to the other one. Piper puts her hand on the back of Alex's head to keep her there for a few minutes. Piper has never been so turned on by someone tending to her tits.

When Alex feels Piper starting to squirm and get antsy she releases her breast from her mouth. She leans in to give Piper a quick but deep kiss. Piper can feel her juices dripping onto Alex's counter and is mortified. Alex sucking her tits really turned her on, and her panties weren't there to stop her arousal from seeping onto the counter. Piper hopes Alex doesn't notice, but of course Alex does.

When Alex sees the puddle Piper is leaving on her counter she smirks.

"You made a mess on my counter, Piper." Alex says calmly, wanting to tease Piper.

"Well it's your kitchen Alex, why don't you start eating?" Piper responds with a smile at her pitiful attempt to sound sexy.

Alex chuckles and leans into the space between Piper's legs. She lifts both of Piper's legs up onto her shoulders so that Piper's pussy is wide open for her and right in front of her face. Piper is slightly embarrassed about how up close and personal Alex is right now. She suddenly is very glad she got a wax recently, but is still self-conscious of Alex being so close to her.

Alex senses Piper's self-consciousness and tries to reassure her.

"Piper, you smell fucking delicious. I bet you taste even better right now." Alex speaks, with her voice hitting Piper's cunt.

Piper feels the breath and suddenly doesn't even care what her pussy looks or smells like. She just needs Alex's mouth on her.

"What're you waiting for, then?" Piper says, getting impatient.

Alex doesn't wait any longer and dives right in.

Alex starts with a slow but heavy lick up Piper's entire pussy. Piper is so wet that her juices practically stream down Alex's tongue and down her throat. The feeling is heavenly for Alex, and she gives a few more long licks. When she's lapped up enough of Piper she lightly flicks her tongue up and down Piper's clit. She keeps the contact light and soft to tease Piper.

Piper lets out a long moan at the feeling. Alex's tongue is so soft and gentle and feels so good. Larry, and for that matter all of her past partners, never took the time to work her up like this. Alex, though, goes down on Piper like Piper's pussy is her favorite meal, and the only one she needs. She makes Piper's pleasure a priority and always makes her feel great. Alex makes sure Piper is comfortable, but still fucks her hard just like she knows Piper likes. It's perfect for Piper. She trusts Alex completely. Right now Alex's tongue is making her shiver with pleasure. She needs more though.

"Harder, Al." She groans out.

Alex teasingly slows down even more, but then right before Piper can protest she starts to flick hard and fast.

"FUCK. Yesss Alex just like that." Piper moans.

Alex continues flicking her tongue for a few minutes and then she flattens her tongue on Piper's clit. She presses down, and Piper moans at the feeling.

"Ugh Alex you're so fucking good."

Alex chuckles against Piper's pussy and moves lower to the blonde's entrance. She traces her tongue around the tight hole, not going in.

Piper moves her hips trying to take Alex inside her. She whimpers, needing to feel Alex's tongue inside her.

"I-I need it." Piper whimpers.

Alex continues teasing her entrance and Piper knows Alex is waiting until she says it.

"F-fuck, tongue Alex, inside. Please. P-please tongue-fuck me." Piper manages to get out.

That's all it takes for Alex to thrust her tongue into Piper's tight hole.

"YESSS! Oh yes Alex!" Piper yells.

Alex thrusts in and out of Piper, tongue-fucking her relentlessly. She moves her tongue in fast and deep, curling it up on every third thrust. Piper is dripping into her mouth and Alex is taking every drop of her. Piper's hips are bucking up to take Alex deeply each thrust.

"So g-good ughhhh" Piper grunts.

Alex keeps a steady pace with her tongue. Her jaw is getting sore but it's worth it to see Piper writhing beneath her. Piper is getting close to another orgasm. Hers hips are jerking quickly and she's grunting harshly with each of Alex's thrusts. Piper grabs the back of Alex's head and grips her hair tightly. Alex can tell Piper needs to release soon, so she moves a hand up to her breast and pinches her nipple.

Shortly after that, Piper cums.

And she cums hard.

Her grip on Alex's hair becomes almost painful. She pulls Alex's face closer to her pussy. Her hips thrust forcefully into Alex's face, staying there so she can rub her clit against Alex's mouth and chin. She is taking all the pleasure she can get.

"FUCK ALEXXXXXXXX!"

Alex loves how Piper grinds into her face while she cums. Piper gets so in the zone during her orgasm that she can't help but ride Alex's face to amplify her orgasm. It's fucking sexy to Alex. There's nothing hotter than Piper's warm cunt rubbing against her face. It makes her eager to have Piper sit on her face. That's something she won't bring up yet, though. She has to ease Piper into this.

Piper rides out her orgasm and most of her cum goes into Alex's mouth, but there is so much that she can't collect it all. The excess cum trickles deliciously down her chin and neck.

Piper keeps Alex close still, and enjoys the last few pulses of pleasure in her body. She eventually comes down from her high and releases her grip on Alex's hair. Alex steps back and cracks her neck. Her neck and jaw are slightly sore from her harsh fucking of Piper. Totally worth it though. And if she's still sore tomorrow, it'll be a great reminder of Piper riding her face. Not that she will need a reminder, but still.

Piper sees that her cum is dripping all over Alex's face and down her neck. She turns pink and looks away embarrassed. Alex sees her reaction and moves back towards her. She leans over so her face is close to Piper.

"Why don't you clean it up?" She says seductively.

Piper's eyes widen, and she starts to lick her release off of Alex. She moans at the taste of herself. When she's done she moves back and smiles at Alex.

"You ready for one more round?" Alex asks.

"I don't know if I have it in me, Al. You took so much out of me already." Piper says, her voice soft and her breathing still calming down.

"I think you have more to give me. And I want to take you on your hands and knees tonight." Alex replies.

Piper moans, and nods her head. Her legs are still weak, so Alex lifts her and carries her into the bedroom. She deposits the blonde onto her large bed.

"On your knees." Alex says.

Piper complies and rests on her knees, sitting up. Alex joins her on the bed and rests on her knees across from Piper. She grabs Piper's face and pulls her close to kiss her. Alex sucks Piper's tongue roughly, causing Piper to buck her hips forward to meet Alex's. Alex releases Piper's tongue and bites her bottom lip. Piper moans and throws her head back.

Piper is already hot and bothered again, ready for another round of Alex. There's something about Alex that makes her constantly ready for sex. And always in the mood. The blonde wants to show Alex how ready she is, so she grabs her hand and guides it between her legs.

Alex groans at Piper's eagerness. When her hand reaches Piper's pussy she is met with more warmth and wetness than ever. Piper is swollen and sensitive from her previous orgasms. Her clit is completely out of its hood and Alex swears she can feel it pulsing with need. Alex slowly glides her fingers through Piper's folds, enjoying the feeling. Her fingers glide easily through Piper's gorgeous pussy.

After a moment of that touching, Alex is surprised to feel Piper move her hand away. Alex is about to ask Piper if she's okay, but then Piper fucking turns around on her knees and leans forward to support herself on her hands and knees. Facing away from Alex now, Piper turns her head and looks back at Alex with the sexiest look ever. Piper is pleading Alex with her eyes. Piper said she wasn't sure if she had another round in her, and now she's eager for Alex to fuck her while she's bent over. Alex nearly loses it at the sight of Piper naked on her hands and knees, waiting to be fucked.

"Fuck Piper. You sexy, dirty girl."

Piper smiles and spreads her legs wider for Alex. She is ready for Alex to take her. Being on her hands and knees like this is arousing her highly. She loves how animalistic it is, and hopes Alex's fucking is just the same.

"This is going to be hard and dirty. Just like a bad girl like you deserves. But if you want me to stop at any point, just tell me. Okay?" Alex growls to Piper.

"Okay." Piper responds. She is desperate for some rough fucking. She never got this with Larry. Now Alex wanted Piper and wanted to fuck her rough. Piper feels sexy and needy all in one.

Alex moves closer to Piper and reaches between her legs. Piper is somehow wetter than even just a few minutes ago. Alex gives a few strokes to coat her fingers with Piper's juices. Piper is so wet that Alex probably doesn't need to do this, but she likes to take every precaution to make sure Piper is comfortable. And she plans to fuck her hard, so she wants to make sure her fingers are wet enough. When they are coated to her standards, she grabs Piper's body with her free hand to give her enough force to enter her hard. She thrusts two fingers in as hard as she can.

"Fuckk Alexx." Piper grunts.

Alex is once again enamored by how tight Piper feels as she takes her from behind like this. Feeling Piper's sweet, tight pussy makes her feel oddly possessive. Like it is her hole to enter and fuck. Alex starts to thrust hard into the tight hole that she's so fond of.

"How do you like that?" Alex asks roughly.

Piper nods her head instead of responding since she's so deep in pleasure. With her left hand, Alex rubs Piper's ass a few times and then gives her a soft smack. Piper yelps out in pleasure.

"Piper, when I ask you a question I expect an answer" Alex growls.

Piper moans at Alex's roughness, getting incredibly turned on. She's never been slapped before, and she already loves it. Alex perfectly caresses her after the slap to make it all pleasure. And Alex smacking her ass from behind is just such a goddamn turn on to Piper.

"It f-feels good." Piper breathes out as Alex continues to fuck her. Her thrusts are constant and are deep every time. Alex doesn't break pace even as she handles the slapping and caressing on Piper's ass.

"Good girl. I felt your pussy flutter when I slapped you. Did you like being slapped baby?"

"I-I-I" Piper stutters, not able to answer Alex. She's in too much pleasure to even get words out. At her hesitation she's met with another slap on her ass cheek, this one harder than the last.

"FUCK! Y-yes I like it." Piper yells out. Alex caresses Piper's pink ass to soothe the area. Her slaps aren't hard enough to leave a mark, just hard enough to give Piper a new pleasurable sensation. Alex is getting really fucking horny from slapping Piper. Seeing Piper's bare ass in the air as she fucks her and slaps her ass is beyond erotic. Alex is almost ready to start touching herself to release some pressure between her legs, but she doesn't want to get distracted from her work on Piper.

"Do you want me to slap you again?" Alex asks.

"P-please" Piper groans out. She pushes her ass closer to Alex to show her she's ready for it.

"Mmmm good girl. I love this ass. And I love that it's right here for me." Alex says, followed by the hardest slap yet.

Piper yells out. The combined sensations of Alex fucking her and slapping her are incredible.

Alex caresses Piper's toned ass again, and moves her fingers dangerously close to Piper's other hole.

"One day I'm going to claim this one too, Pipes" Alex growls lowly.

Piper moans at both Alex's words and her fingers near the sensitive area. Piper has never had anyone tend to that area before, but she's certainly willing to try it with Alex. The thought of doing anything dirty with Alex is a major turn on for her. And she knows Alex will make it good for her.

"But for now, your sweet pussy is more than enough for me." Alex says in a seductive voice. As she speaks, she adds a third finger to her thrusts.

"FUCKER! Ahhhh yes Al, yes!" Piper screams.

Alex fucks her harder and harder until Piper is close to cumming. She can tell Piper is getting there because she keeps moving her hips back to take Alex deeper. Piper normally would be too embarrassed to do that from a position like this, but she doesn't even care right now. She feels too good.

Alex reaches forward and grabs a handful of Piper's hair. The slight pull makes Piper's pussy pulse. The pressure on her head mixes perfectly with the feeling of Alex's fingers inside her. And Alex handling her rough like this is bringing her to the edge.

"You pulled my hair hard last time. You were so desperate to cum, you decided to pull my hair and bury my face into your pussy." Alex says as she tugs Piper's hair back.

Piper lets out a loud grunt. It's all too much, in the best way. She barely gets a chance to warn Alex before she comes undone.

"Cu-cumming!" Piper screams out right as she cums.

Piper's body thrashes and her ass grinds back forcing Alex deeper into her pussy. Alex keeps thrusting into Piper as she rides out her orgasm. Piper is moaning and breathing heavy and releasing her juices into Alex's hand. Alex knows that Piper must be sensitive from all the orgasms, so it won't take much for Piper to cum again.

Just when Piper is coming down from her first orgasm, Alex speeds up her fingers again.

"A-Al I c-can't" Piper moans out.

"You can. Give me one more baby." Alex says.

She pumps in and out furiously. This time she adds a thumb stroke over Piper's clit to mix it up. She wants Piper to cum even harder. It works, and in hardly any time at all Piper is cumming again.

"FUUUUUUCK!" Piper yells, loud enough that it echoes around the room.

Piper's orgasm is so strong and she's so exhausted from all the others that her knees give out and she collapses forward. Alex smiles, and slows her thrusts down to ease Piper out of her orgasm. Piper finally slows down, but her breathing takes a while to catch up. She relaxes onto her stomach with her cheek against the bed. Her chest is still rising quickly with her quick breaths.

Alex lays next to Piper and strokes down her spine lightly. Piper shivers at the contact, but is soothed and starts to calm down. When her breathing returns to near-normal she turns to face Alex.

Alex looks at Piper and sees how sleepy her eyes are. She has a gorgeous sated expression on, and Alex feels proud that she satisfied Piper so much.

"Alex, god that was… wow. I'm speechless. I've never cum so much." Piper says softly, still in disbelief.

"You did good, baby." Alex grins at her. She can see Piper's eyes starting to flutter shut. "You look sleepy. Go to sleep, Pipes. Go on, baby." Alex soothes.

"But you need to cum." Piper says in a soft sleepy voice that makes Alex melt.

"It's okay baby, next time. That was extremely satisfying for me too. I like to make you cum" Alex says before kissing Piper softly on the lips.

"You sure? I can fuck you." Piper mutters as her eyes close. She tries to fight it but she drifts off. Alex thinks it's so fucking adorable, and thinks it's endearing that Piper tried to fight sleep to make sure Alex was taken care of.

Piper's breathing evens out and she is beautifully asleep. Her arm is around Alex cuddling her close. Alex smiles and places a soft kiss on Piper's cheek.

Jesus, this girl is getting to her.

* * *

Next chapter explores one of Alex's dirty fantasies...

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- I'm posting this early so I can thank all of you for the reviews! Over 200 now, woo-hoo! Thank you, and happy reading :). This chapter's a little different, hope you like.

* * *

 _Alex walks into her bedroom and sees Piper sitting at the edge of her bed. Piper is wearing a white bustier and nothing else. The white lingerie is giving her an almost angelic appearance. What she is doing with her hands is nothing innocent though. Her legs are spread and she is fucking herself with a thick dildo. Her mouth is open letting out quick gasps. She looks up to meet Alex's eyes and smiles._

 _"I've been a bad girl Alex. I made a puddle on your bed. I dressed up in sexy lingerie knowing what it would do to you. I stole your dildo to use on myself in your bed. For the last ten minutes I've been sitting here fucking myself, thinking naughty thoughts of you. Thinking about how good and rough you fuck me. I'm a bad girl, Alex. But I'm your bad girl. Are you going to punish me? Are you going to give me just what I deserve? I'm waiting, Alex." Piper says in a smooth, seductive voice._

 _Alex doesn't wait another second before she rushes towards Piper. She strips off her own clothes and then grabs the dildo out of Piper's pussy, taking it in her hand. She looks down and sees that it is covered in Piper's juices._

 _"Piper, you have made a mess of this. Clean it off." Alex growls. She holds the dildo out for Piper._

 _"Yes, of course." Piper responds._

 _Piper takes the dildo all the way into her mouth and sucks her own juices from it. Alex pulls it out of Piper's mouth and throws it on the ground. She pushes Piper back on the bed and straddles her. Alex leans down and groans at the feeling of her hard nipples against the satin fabric of Piper's lingerie. She kisses Piper harshly, thrusting her tongue in forcefully. Piper instinctually lifts her arms up to touch Alex's face._

 _"No touching, Piper. You know what that means. I have to tie you up now." Alex rasps._

 _Piper grins up at Alex and holds her wrists out eagerly._

 _"No, I'm tying you to the bed. So you are completely mine." Alex says._

 _Piper moans and lies back with her arms and legs spread. Alex grabs ties from the bedside table and ties up each of Piper's limbs to the bedpost. Piper is spread wide and is totally restrained, just for Alex._

 _"Did you cum while you were fucking yourself, Piper?" Alex asks her as she straddles her body._

 _"Y-yes." Piper stutters with a slight blush spreading on her face._

 _"It's my turn then." Alex says. She moves her body higher and places a knee on each side of Piper's face. She lowers herself so she is almost touching Piper, but not quite._

 _"I am going to ride your face, Piper. Make me cum. Hard." Alex commands as she lowers herself onto Piper's mouth. Piper's tongue meets her pussy and Alex calls out._

"Ohhhhhh Piper".

Alex opens her eyes and it takes her a minute to realize where she it. She looks around and sees that she's in her bed, but in a very different scenario from what she now realizes was a dream. Alex soon feels the pool of wetness between her legs.

 _Fuck._

Apparently she was so horny from not cumming last night that her body tried to take care of it for her in her sleep. She is now awake though and very much in need. She feels ready to burst any minute. Maybe it's the sexy-as-fuck dream. Maybe it's that she was fucking Piper so many times mere hours ago. Maybe it's the presence of the blonde next to her while she's in such a turned on state. Maybe it's all of that. But whatever is causing it, Alex needs to cum now.

She looks down at Piper and sees the beautiful blonde sleeping blissfully. She is deeply asleep with a satisfied look on her face even in her sleep. Alex is glad she satisfied Piper to that extent. Now she's the one who needs satisfying. She can't bring herself to wake up Piper, though. The blonde looks way too peaceful.

Alex considers heading to her bathroom and fucking herself there, but she doesn't think she can wait that long, or even get her body to walk there.

No, it has to be here.

And it has to be now.

She looks at Piper to make sure she's still sleeping soundly. Alex doesn't want to wake her up with this. It would be so embarrassing for Piper to wake up to her masturbating in the middle of the night because a sexy dream woke her up and left her horny.

Alex quickly moves her hand down her naked body and meets her pussy. She moans softly at how wet she is.

Wow. That dream really did her in. She'll have to deal with the reasons for that later, though. For now, she starts to glide her fingers through her pussy. She's so wet and her pussy is so sensitive that even just this simple movement is working for her. She slowly glides her fingers over her clit and accidentally moans a bit too loudly.

 _Shit!_

Piper stirs beside her and sleepily opens her eyes. She meets Alex's gaze and her brow furrows adorably.

"Alex?" She mumbles.

"Go back to sleep baby, I didn't mean to wake you." Alex sooths, trying to not make it obvious what she's doing with her hand. But she's too turned on to stop touching herself.

"Wha-what's going on?" Piper says, noticing that Alex is acting weird. Alex is acting so strange because she's fucking masturbating and is horny as hell, but she doesn't want Piper to know that.

"Nothing babe, I was just restless. Sleep, Pipes." Alex says and kisses her forehead softly. Just then she hits her clit in a particularly great way though, and can't stop her breath from hitching.

Piper hears it and lifts the sheet to look down at the rest of Alex's body. She is met with the sight of Alex's naked lower half. And more importantly, she sees Alex stroking her wet pussy.

"Mmmmm Alex." Piper moans.

"I'm really sorry Piper. I kinda woke up from a sexy dream involving you, and I was really horny and thought I could cum really quickly. I didn't want to wake you up and bother you." Alex sputters out. She reluctantly stops her touching on her pussy.

"That's one thing I would love to wake up for, Al. Just so you know for next time." Piper says with a smile. She notices that Alex stopped stroking herself, but she can tell that Alex is struggling because of her need. Piper kisses Alex softly and runs her hand down Alex's body to her pussy. She breaks the kiss when she feels between Alex's legs.

"Oh god Al, that must have been some dream." Piper smirks. Alex's face turns red. She can't help but think back on the dream though. Piper in that white lingerie. Piper tied up. Sitting on Piper's face.

 _Oh fuck._

Alex feels a large gush of arousal seep out of her right into Piper's hand. Piper feels it and her eyes widen. Alex hides her face in her pillow from embarrassment. She wants to push Piper's hand away and tell her she doesn't have to do this. Alex usually never is shy during sex, but she's just so embarrassed that Piper caught her in this state. But Piper's hand feels so good gliding through her pussy. She knows she needs this.

Piper looks over to meet Alex's gaze.

"Can I fuck you now, Alex?" Piper asks.

"You really don't have to Pipes, it's o-okay." Alex says, not able to hide her uneven breath.

Piper responds by thrusting three fingers into Alex.

"Fuckkkkkk" Alex hisses out. Her hips thrust up to take Piper's fingers deeper.

"You like that baby?" Piper asks.

Alex isn't used to not being in control in these situations. Piper is making her feel so good right now though that she goes with it.

"Y-yesss" Alex gasps.

"Mmm good. You feel good around my fingers." Piper asks seductively as she keeps thrusting into Alex. "So what happened in this dream?"

"N-n-nothing" Alex says between grunts. Piper is fucking her so perfectly. She can't go into the dream with Piper, though. Especially not in this state. And she doesn't want to scare Piper away just with some dream. Even though certain events in the dream are things Alex would love to recreate in real life. But Piper doesn't need to know that so soon.

Piper takes her fingers out of Alex, and Alex groans loudly at the sudden loss.

"Piper!" Alex yells in frustration. She tries to reach her own hand down to touch herself, but Piper grabs both her hands with one of her own and holds them still. Alex moves her hips around and tries to get some contact.

"So you say 'nothing' happened in this dream?" Piper asks rhetorically. She lifts her dripping wet fingers to the front of Alex's face. "Well Alex, it sure doesn't look like nothing." Piper speaks softly. Then she sucks her wet fingers into her mouth and licks Alex's juices off completely. "And it sure doesn't taste like nothing, Alex."

Alex moans and her hips buck up, disappointingly only meeting thin air.

"So Alex, either you tell me what happened in that dream, or I will hold you here for the rest of the night and not let you cum." Piper says.

Alex is surprisingly turned on by Piper's dominance. And she desperately needs release, so she gives in.

"Okay fine! B-but just know that it was just a dream." Alex says. "And I'm only going to start talking once you put your fingers back inside."

Piper goes along with it and puts just a single finger into Alex. She knows that Alex needs to have some composure in order to tell her the dream. She slowly swirls her finger around inside Alex.

"S-so you were on my- _ugh_ on my bed. In all-white lingerie. Like a dirty angel or something." Alex starts explaining, turning slightly red at the last part.

Piper rewards Alex for starting to talk, and thrusts her thin finger in and out.

"Oh God. Okay so then you were kinda using a- using a dildo on yourself. And you had already cum, but wanted more." Alex explains. Her hips are meeting each one of the thrusts from Piper's single finger.

"Mmmm keep going." Piper instructs.

"So the-then you started saying what a bad- _mmmm_ \- what a bad girl you are. That I needed to p-punish you." Alex says, leaving out certain parts of Piper's monologue.

Piper gets a rush at hearing that. The thought of Alex punishing her sounds pretty fucking sexy to her. She's so turned on by it that she gives Alex another finger.

"OHH. God Pipes that's good." Alex moans.

"Keep going if you want me to continue." Piper responds.

"So I uh, made you suck your- _god-_ suck your cum off the d-d-dildo. And you did, a-and it was so fuhhh so fucking hot." Alex says.

Piper increases the speed of her thrusts, wanting to reward Alex for everything she says. Piper knows this isn't easy for Alex. And that she's probably kind of embarrassed right now. And Piper knows how badly Alex needs to cum.

"A-and then I started kissing you. But you tou-touched my hair so I said I had to… Ohhhh god baby that feels great." Alex groans.

"You had to what? Keep going Alex, and I will keep going." Piper explains.

"I can't say." Alex whines. She doesn't want to scare Piper off. But her mind is getting fuzzy from her strong need for release.

"Do you want me to stop?" Piper asks.

"God no" Alex bellows.

"Then say it." Piper commands. She starts to enter Alex deeper. Alex is already close.

"I t-tied you up to- _ugh-_ up to m-my bed. All y-your limbs." Alex tells her.

Piper can't suppress her moan when she hears that. The thought of Alex tying her up is making her pussy pulse. She loves the idea of being completely at Alex's mercy. She gets so distracted in the fantasy that she slows her pumping into Alex's cunt.

"P-pipes…" Alex moans. She's ready to cum soon. She can't wait much longer.

"I got you babe. You ready to cum soon?" Piper asks sweetly as she resumes her thrusting.

"S-so ready" Alex groans.

"How did the dream end? Then I'll help you cum." Piper says.

"Oh God n-no. I can't say. It's t-too much." Alex moans.

"I don't care. Say it." Pipers says.

"N-no."

"Do you want to cum hard around my fingers and feel your body release in pleasure?" Piper asks as she starts to rub her thumb over Alex's clit along with her thrusting.

"YES! Fuck baby."

"Then say it."

"I um, sta-started to ride y-your face…" Alex says hesitantly.

Piper's eyes go wide and Alex regrets saying it. Piper continues to fuck Alex though. Right now, Alex just wants to cum and then hide her face from Piper all night.

"Really?" Piper asks softly.

"Yes. I'I'm sorry." Alex says followed by a moan as Piper hits a sweet spot inside her.

"Can we do that sometime?" Piper asks. She's incredibly intrigued by the idea.

Alex is thrilled that Piper likes the idea and is so eager. She feels less nervous now, and lets herself relax. When she relaxes though she suddenly is ready to cum.

"Gonna cum Pipes!" Alex manages to get out. She isn't able to give any more warning before her body comes undone. Her body freezes and arches up. Piper feels Alex's pussy clamp down on her fingers. Alex yells out and feels pleasure travel across her body. She needed this so bad and it's so satisfying that she feels like she's about to pass out. Her hips buck erratically and she whimpers out in pleasure. Her hands grasp tightly onto the sheets.

Piper continues to thrust in and out smoothly. Alex releases a rush of cum and Piper has to work hard to keep her fingers moving in and out. Alex takes a few minutes to wind down from her orgasm. When she slows down, she releases a sated sigh and smiles at Piper.

"Thank you, Pipes. I needed that. And you're really good at that already." Alex breathes. She leans over and gives Piper a sweet kiss on her lips.

"So about that dream…" Piper mulls.

"Oh God. Can we just forget about that?" Alex asks, not wanting Piper to have to worry about her kinks and fantasies so soon.

"Not sure I can." Piper smiles.

Alex yawns, and Piper runs her hand through her hair.

"Let's go back to sleep. I'm sleepy too." Piper says.

"Okay, yeah that sounds good. I'm satisfied and tired now." Alex chuckles.

Piper makes eye contact with Alex and seductively sucks her fingers into her mouth, swallowing down all of Alex's juices from her digits.

"I want to go to sleep with the taste of you in my mouth." Piper says.

"Fuck Pipes." Alex moans.

"What? Are you gonna have another wet dream about me?" Piper smirks.

"Shut up! Go to sleep Pipes." Alex laughes.

"Goodnight Al. Sweat dreams" Piper says with a smirk and a wink.

* * *

A/N- Hope you all liked this. If you guys are into it, Alex's dream is something I'd like to have Piper recreate for her at some point down the line. That was my plan, but I want your input. Your suggestions have all been hot as fuck, and I'm excited to get them all in the story. Most of your reviews won't let me reply, but if you sent in a suggestion, I wrote it down on my list and will fit it in! So keep them coming! Like I said, I'm open to mostly anything you're interested in. And since I update quite frequently, the more ideas the better so I can keep this going.

Also, for those of you that have mentioned this- Piper and Alex will be addressing their relationship status in the next few chapters! I'm not going to leave them in no man's land forever. This is mostly framed as a smut fic, but I also want to show their relationship development and all that. So stay tuned!

Next chapter = jealous Alex ;)


	16. Chapter 16

A/N- So it looks like it didn't show that my story was updated yesterday with my last chapter, even though it's up there! I hope you all found it anyway, and if not make sure to read it before this one. I put this one up earlier than planned so that hopefully it shows up as updated this time.

* * *

It's been about a month since Alex and Piper's movie date. They've gotten into a nice routine, and enjoy their time together immensely. They sometimes meet up after work for a happy hour drink or dinner. Weekends are spent balancing time between each other and their friends. They've gotten a chance to know each other better, and just keep getting closer. Days when they can't see each other they either text or talk on the phone, usually ending in sexting or even a booty call. Piper is getting the hang of fucking Alex. And big time.

"Ooooooh god Piper." Alex moans. She and Piper are in Piper's new apartment, specifically the bedroom. Piper brings her head up from between Alex's legs and moves up her body. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and smiles at Alex.

"Enjoy that, babe?" Piper asks.

"Your face right now says I did" Alex chuckles, wiping some of her cum off of Piper's chin.

"Hey, I wanted that there!" Piper jokes.

"You're getting good at that. Like, really fucking good. I can't believe a month ago you had never fucked a woman." Alex muses.

"Yeah, you better watch out. Or I'm going to start giving you a run for your money." Piper smirks.

"You sure about that?" Alex growls. She flips Piper onto her back, making the blonde squeal out. Alex hovers over her and bites her neck.

"Mmmm. Again babe?" Piper asks.

Alex answers her by thrusting two fingers into Piper's still sensitive pussy. She doesn't start slow, and immediately picks up a rough pace.

"Ugh yes Al."

Alex thrusts deep and hard and curls her fingers every couple of thrusts.

"Ugh baby keep going. Harder."

Alex picks up the pace and increases her force. She doesn't think she could possibly get tired of feeling how tight Piper is around her fingers. Alex fucking loves Piper's sweet pussy.

"More babe. Th-three." Piper calls out.

Alex smiles and enters a third finger into Piper. She loves how hard Piper likes to be fucked. She's already cum twice tonight and she's asking Alex for more.

"Y-yes just like that Al." Piper moans. Alex's fucking makes her feel so good. She already feels ready to cum again.

"You're so tight Piper. I love filling up your tight pussy." Alex growls.

"Fuck!" Piper yells as Alex hits her g-spot perfectly.

"That's right baby. Do you like how I fuck you?"

"Of c-course"

"Could anyone else fuck you as good as I can?"

"N-no"

"That's right." Alex says as she thrusts hard and thumbs over Piper's clit. Piper is ready to release and gives Alex a warning.

"Fuck Al. I'm g-gonna cum." Piper groans. Her pussy clamps down on Alex's fingers almost to the point of pain. Alex keeps pumping slowly though to help Piper ride out her orgasm. Piper's hands fly back to hold onto the headboard and her hips jerk quickly. She moans loudly enjoying the pleasure. She's never had orgasms like the ones Alex provides her before. Every single one is like a mind-blowing explosion of pleasure.

Alex draws out more and more of Piper's cum until Piper's body calm down and she gives a sated sigh. Alex removes her fingers from Piper and brings them up for Piper to lick.

"You want?" Alex asks.

"Mmmm yes." Piper moans as she sucks Alex's fingers into her mouth. She licks them clean and groans at the taste of herself.

Alex smiles at Piper and sees that her eyes look heavy.

"You wanna go to sleep Pipes?" Alex asks.

"Uh yeah, I'm just gonna go clean up down there first. I feel like I came a lot and it's still on me" Piper laughs shyly.

"Mmm not needed" Alex smirks and lowers her head to Piper's pussy. She licks Piper clean, careful to avoid her sensitive clit. She fucking loves the taste of Piper's cum. And it's so sexy that Piper always has a LOT to give her. When she's done cleaning Piper up she moves back up to meet Piper's face. Piper smiles at her, and Alex connects their lips together. Piper feels a rush of liquid enter her mouth from Alex's and she recognizes the taste as her own cum. She moans at the taste and swallows herself down. Alex breaks the kiss and smiles mischievously at Piper.

"I wanted to save some for you." Alex smiles.

"You're so kinky." Piper chuckles.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, kid." Alex smirks.

"Looking forward to it." Piper responds.

"Good. So I have something to ask you." Alex says.

'Is it 'How are you so goddamn cute, Piper?'?" Piper jokes.

"No actually it's 'How are you so damn modest, Piper?'" Alex fires back.

"Funny, funny. Okay, what's your question?" Piper asks.

"So my friends want to meet you. And I've put it off cause they can all be a major pain in the ass. But they are my friends, and Nicky has been my best friend for a while. So would you be okay with that?" Alex asks.

"Yeah, that's totally fine. I'd love to meet your friends." Piper replies earnestly.

"Great, thank you. Is tomorrow okay? I know you have that family brunch thing, but I figured we could do something after that. My friends and I usually hit up this bar on Saturdays. It's more like a club really, and it's fun. It'll be totally casual. And if you're having a horrible time I'll take you home whenever you want." Alex says.

"Sounds good babe. I'm in."

Alex kisses Piper sweetly on the lips. She's nervous about her friends meeting Piper, but can't put it off any longer. And Piper is tough, she can take them.

"So tell me about your friends. You've mentioned them a little, but I want to be completely ready." Piper says.

"So you've heard the most about Nicky. She went to school with me, and works with me now. On a personality level, she's crude, nosy, and has a dirty sense of humor. Kind of has a lack of boundaries. But is insanely loyal and is a great friend. She's quite a player, and is proud of that fact. She'll probably be bragging about some sexual conquest. She loves to drink and have a good time. She's a firecracker for sure."

"I like her already" Piper smiles.

"Then there's Big Boo. Her name is Carrie, but nobody calls her that. She's a proud butch and gives Nicky a run for her money with the ladies. If Nicky is crude, she's cruder. She is tough and confident, but has a definite soft side. She's fun and likes to be the center of attention."

"Geez, the three of you must be a force picking up girls." Piper comments. She can't help but think about if Alex is still part of that force. She and Alex are practically together, but they haven't talked about if they're exclusive. Piper hasn't been with anyone else, but the thought of Alex with another woman makes her feel pretty jealous. She doesn't know how Alex would react though if she asked to be exclusive.

"Yeah, I mean we do pretty well. It's always a good time. We're great wing women for each other. We know each other's types and stuff we're into. But anyway, the third one you'll meet is Lorna. She's the tame one in the group and is incredibly sweet, despite hanging out with us. We think that she likes the fun we have, so she puts up with our questionable behavior. She is a bit dreamy and loves romance and all that stuff. You'll like her, it's impossible not to." Alex says.

"I can't wait, Al. What kinda thing should I wear? What's it like there?" Piper asks.

"I'd go with a sexy dress. One that I'll be looking forward to taking off of you later." Alex winks.

"Deal." Piper smiles.

* * *

The next night, Alex picks Piper up to take her to meet her friends. Alex is wearing a spaghetti strap tight black dress that ends at mid-thigh. The top of the dress has a lace-lined V-neck that is dangerously low cut. Alex knew Piper would love it, and isn't surprised when Piper walks up to her and immediately gazes down to her chest. She smiles and reaches out to run her fingers over the lace V-neck.

"Mmmm I love this Al. Is it too late to cancel with your friends and just head up to my place?" Piper says seductively.

"That's tempting with you in that dress babe." Alex says shaking her head in appreciation. Piper's wearing a red long sleeve dress that's skin-tight. Her back is completely exposed, except for a cross over her shoulder blades. The fabric dips down so low that it comes down to just above her ass. The part actually covering her ass is ridiculously tight, and with the dress not coming down any lower than the bottom of her ass, Alex is mesmerized. Piper's ass looks perky and toned and has even more shape than usual thanks to the dress.

Alex is suddenly all hot and bothered checking out Piper's ass. She grabs Piper's hips and pulls her flush against her own body. She immediately lowers her hands to grab Piper's ass and squeezes it roughly.

"Mmm fuck Piper." Alex growls. "I want to fuck you from behind while you're wearing this." She says with a harsh pull on Piper's ass.

Piper responds by kissing Alex. The kiss isn't sweet or slow or anything even slightly innocent. This kiss is hard and sloppily and a promise of what is to come. This kiss makes it clear what's on both of their minds.

Alex's tongue is quickly in Piper's mouth, exploring every possible surface. She harshly sucks Piper's tongue into her mouth and sucks on it without mercy. She releases it and proceeds to bite Piper's bottom lip sharply.

Piper runs her fingers through Alex's hair and keeps her close as they make out. Despite being out on the street, Alex takes it further. She slides her fingers under the back of Piper's short dress and caresses the bare skin of her ass. Piper is wearing a thong, but it's so skimpy she might as well have worn nothing.

Alex runs her fingers down the lace string on the back of the thong. She goes all the way down to Piper's pussy, where she's met with moisture already. She stops tongue fucking Piper and they both are breathing rapidly.

"God Pipes, seems you enjoyed that kiss." Alex says.

"Shut up, you did too. Let's go meet your friends now before I put that smart mouth of yours to better use." Piper jokes.

"Mmm, no let's do that instead." Alex moans.

Piper shakes her head and slaps Alex on the ass, encouraging her to start walking.

They get to the place and Alex's friends are already sitting there waiting for them. They walk over to their table and Alex goes to introduce Piper, but is interrupted before she can even start.

"You guys are late!" Nicky yells.

"Yeah sorry, Piper kept trying to feel me up the whole way here." Alex jokes.

"Alex!" Piper yells, slapping Alex on her arm.

"Kidding, kidding. Everyone, this is Piper. Piper, this is everyone." Alex introduces.

Each of her three friends introduces themselves to Piper, giving their names. When Piper finishes getting their names she takes a seat next to Alex.

"So what do you do, Piper?" Lorna asks, starting off the inevitable inquisition.

"I run an artisanal soap company with my best friend. It's nothing too big, but we have a good client base." Piper responds.

"Can you get us free stuff?" Nicky asks.

"Nicky! Leave her be." Alex jumps in.

"No, it's fine Al." Piper says to Alex, before turning back to Nicky. "I can give you some samples. The stuff is pretty good."

"I hope it's good, if I'm going to be using it in the shower! Especially when other chicks are in there with me." Nicky smiles.

"You wish. It's just you and your hand in there most days, Nick." Big Boo teases her.

Alex smirks at Piper, both of them thinking about what Alex once revealed to Piper about her shower antics.

"You and Vause ever get it on in the shower, Piper?" Nicky asks.

"Nicky!" Alex and Lorna yell at the same time.

"Uh, actually we haven't." Piper responds honestly.

"Yet, babe" Alex winks at her. They all laugh, but Piper gives Alex a look indicating she's more than willing for that to happen.

They continued talking for the next hour and a half. Piper really likes Alex's friends. They're all really funny and full of life. She feels comfortable with them already. She is having a great time, and loves to see Alex in her element with her friends. They're constantly going back and forth jabbing at each other. It's highly amusing for Piper.

"Yes you fucking did! We were at that lame basement party and you were drunk and this girl came over to you and you just threw your shirt off!" Nicky yells at Alex. Lorna, Piper, and Boo are all cracking up at Nicky's stories of Alex from their college days.

"Shit, did that really happen?" Alex asks. Apparently she repressed this memory. Or blacked out.

"Yes! Swear to Jesus. You apparently were so used to girls being impressed by your tits that in your incoherent state that's the first thing you thought to do. It worked out though, cause you guys fucked that night." Nicky laughs.

"Can't believe I forgot all this. Was she hot at least?" Alex asks with a smirk.

"Not your hottest, but not bad." Nicky answers.

Piper is enjoying these stories about Alex, but is struck by how many women there have been for Alex. It makes her feel a little insecure. Is she enough to satisfy Alex? The thought makes her uneasy so she decides on another drink.

"I'm getting another. Want one too?" Piper asks Alex.

"Yeah sure, thanks Pipes." Alex smiles.

Piper walks to the bar and orders drinks for her and Alex. When she's done speaking to the bartender, a man comes up next to her. He's tall, broad-shouldered, and well built. He has blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Piper definitely notices how attractive he is. Not that it matters though, she's happy with Alex. But she does notice.

"Hey" The man says with a big smile.

"Hi" Piper smiles politely.

Back at their table, Nicky elbows Alex and points to where Piper is talking to the blonde man.

"Hey, look at your girl up there talking to Mr. Calvin Klein" Nicky says.

Alex looks up and indeed sees Piper talking to the guy.

"She's not technically 'my' girl. And they're just talking." Alex says, to herself as much as to Nicky. "And he's not that good looking."

"You're as gay as I am, and even you know that he is good looking. And it looks like he's into her." Nicky states.

She's not wrong.

At the bar, Piper is talking to blonde guy; whose name she found out is Dave.

"So Piper, what brings you here tonight?" Dave says with another smile that reaches his whole face. Piper thinks he's hot, but really isn't interested. She's being polite and he seems nice, but she only has eyes for Alex.

"Just here with some friends." Piper tells him, nodding towards her table. He looks over and sees the three women, and clearly has no idea that Piper is 'with' one of them.

The bartender hands Piper her drinks and Dave tells the bartender to put them on his tab.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. It's on my friend's tab." Piper tells him. It's true, Alex did say she was paying for Piper tonight. And technically, Alex was her friend. It seemed like more though. A lot more. But they haven't talked about it and for all Piper knows Alex could be sleeping with other women. So she decides she might as well let this nice man pay.

"I insist" Dave says.

"Well, thank you then." Piper responds and smiles.

"I'll catch you later, Piper." Dave winks as he walks away.

Piper turns to head towards her table, and is met with all four women watching her intently.

 _Shit._

Piper now realizes that her interaction with Dave probably looked bad. Piper didn't mean anything by it. She's just a friendly person, and sometimes it comes across as flirty. She can see by Alex's face that she's not going to get away with this one easily.

She walks towards the table and hands Alex her drink, trying to pretend that whole thing didn't just happen.

"Here you go Al" she grins.

"Who was that?" Alex asks shortly. She sips her drink.

"Oh, just this random guy. He bought these for us." Piper responds, instantly regretting it once she sees Alex stop drinking, slam her drink down, and look at Piper.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You let this guy who was clearly hitting on you buy you a drink?" Alex asks in disbelief. She knows that Piper probably was probably just too sweet to notice what the man was interested in, but she was still mad. And it was real nervy of Piper to bring Alex a drink bought by this guy.

"He bought yours too. He was just nice." Piper answers. It really wasn't a big deal.

"Nice? He was nice? Piper, he wanted into your pants. More specifically, that sexy dress. And he bought my drink because I'm assuming he didn't know we were together." Alex remarks. She knows she's entering risky territory here. Are she and Piper even really together? They've never talked about exclusivity, so Alex doesn't know if she has a right to be mad at Piper. She feels incredibly possessive though. Something she never feels. Usually she doesn't even care. But she is furious right now. Her jealousy is raging.

"I'm sorry. It was nothing. And yeah, he was nice. That's it." Piper says.

Alex's friends have all politely made themselves scarce in a private conversation, giving Piper and Alex privacy. They've never seen Alex get jealous before, at all.

"He was nice. Okay, great then Pipes." Alex says sarcastically.

"I'm sorry!" Piper pleads. Alex looks at Piper and can't handle her Bambi eyes. Piper has this vulnerable, innocent look on her face, and suddenly Alex needs to fuck her. Like, now. Alex feels an unbearable urge to exert her dominance and take Piper. She wants to take what is hers, and she can't wait any longer. She wants to punish Piper for flirting with that guy in the best way possible.

She stands up and grabs Piper's hand. Without saying anything she drags the blonde to the bathroom and shuts them into a stall.

"Alex. What is this?" Piper asks. When she looks up to meet Alex's gaze she sees the most predatory look she has ever seen. Alex's pupils are dilated and full of lust. She's looking at Piper like she's her prey. Piper doesn't even know what to do.

She doesn't have to figure that out because Alex suddenly assaults her neck. She bites and sucks relentlessly. Piper moans and tries to grab the back of Alex's neck to hold her there, but Alex swats her hands away. Alex sucks her neck roughly and bites sharply, intentionally leaving dark marks. Piper is fucking hers and she's going to mark her territory. Alex wants everyone who sees Piper to see her hickey-covered neck and know she's taken. Alex's possessiveness is out of control. She isn't used to this.

When Piper puts her hand on Alex's waist Alex grabs her hands and pins them above her head with one hand.

"Don't fucking touch me." Alex growls.

Piper feels her panties filling up with her arousal. She knows Alex is pissed, but she can't help it. Jealous Alex is fucking sexy. Honestly, Piper doesn't even think she's in the wrong here. But she'll take this overreaction from Alex happily. She can't wait for Alex to fuck her hard.

Alex grabs Piper's tit roughly and squeezes it hard. She feels Piper's nipple harden and she pinches it sharply.

"Ahhhh." Piper yelps out. Alex thrusts her hips into Piper forcefully and presses her against the wall. She moves her lips from Piper's neck to her ear.

"You're not allowed to make any noise unless I ask you a question. Do you understand?" Alex growls.

"Y-yess." Piper stutters.

"Do you think it was okay to flirt with that fucker?" Alex asks. She presses her hand so hard into Piper's hips that it will likely leave a mark.

"Ughhh. We were just talking." Piper responds. Alex bites down hard on her ear.

"Just talking?" Alex asks as she releases her hold on Piper's hips and lifts Piper's dress up above her ass. Piper gasps at the feeling of her bare ass against the cold stall wall. Her thong is doing absolutely nothing. It isn't doing anything to contain her wetness, either. She's dripping.

When Piper doesn't answer, Alex turns her around and presses her front up against the wall. Piper's entire body is pressed tightly against the cold surface, with her head to the side.

"Did you think he was attractive, Piper?" Alex asks. She starts to rub Piper's bare ass.

"N-no" Piper responds. Alex slaps Piper's ass.

"Don't lie." Alex growls.

"Fa-fine. He was okay. But I just want you."

Alex reaches down and pulls off Piper's panties. She holds them up for Piper to see.

"Does it turn you on to flirt with some fucker in front of me, Piper?" Alex asks, pointing to the glistening wetness coating Piper's skimpy panties.

"No, y-you turn me on." Piper groans.

"Does it turn you on when I do this?" Alex reaches between Piper's legs from behind and pushes her thighs apart. She goes in and touches Piper's pussy.

"YES." Piper yelps at the contact.

"You're soaked. Do you like to be treated like this?" Alex asks. Her need to take Piper is growing.

"Uh-huh." Piper nods.

"I know you do, naughty girl. You've been so bad tonight." Alex thrusts two fingers into a dripping wet Piper.

"OH GOD!" Piper moans. She grinds her hips against the wall in front of her to hit her clit, and to meet Alex's thrusts.

"I know you're a horny girl. But am I not enough?" Alex growls. She's saying the words to exert her dominance, but there is a painful truth behind the question. She doesn't even know if Piper is fucking anyone else right now too.

"You are enough." Piper groans. Her pussy is pulsing. Jealous Alex is fucking doing it for her. She knows she won't last much longer. She wants to hold on though so she doesn't cum embarrassingly soon.

"Is this enough?" Alex asks as she adds another finger.

"FUCK" Piper yells. She is getting really close. She's not sure how much longer she can hold on.

"No?" Alex mutters when Piper doesn't answer. She slowly adds a fourth finger. "How about now?" She doesn't want to hurt Piper so she makes sure Piper isn't showing any signs of pain. Piper seems more than willing though.

"ALEXXXX" Piper yells. She's never felt so full. Alex is hitting all the right spots inside of her. "Ohhhh God."

"You like being so full? Does that feel good?"

"Y-yes"

Alex thrusts harder, her fingers struggling to keep going with Piper's juices flowing strong and her pussy walls trying to clamp down. Alex knows Piper is close. As much as she wants Piper to go over the edge, she also wants to keep this going. She is so upset. All she can think about is Piper seeing other people. She didn't make things exclusive because she doesn't do that and she didn't even know if she could. But after a month with Piper she doesn't even remotely want anyone else. And now she doesn't even know if she has her all to herself.

"Al, I'm c-close babe." Piper moans, about to cum. Alex hears Piper call her babe and she loses it. They use those names for each other, but what does she even mean to Piper? Piper could be with anyone. And for all Alex knows, she might be. The thought that in the past couple of weeks someone else could have been inside Piper enters Alex's mind. The thought crushes her. Suddenly her fingers don't feel as safe as they always do in Piper's pussy. Suddenly she feels like she's nothing to Piper, and just someone in her rotation. She can't even bear that though.

Piper feels her orgasm start to arrive, but right before it can hit her full force Alex pulls all her fingers out.

"ALEX" Piper yells. Her pussy is pulsing with need. She was literally seconds away from cumming.

"Oh, sorry. Were you close?" Alex quips. She knows she's acting like a bitch now but she's too upset to care. Her mind is swarming with visions of Piper with other people.

"Fuck, you know I was" Piper groans through heavy breath. She is throbbing.

"Well, if you need to cum, I'm sure that guy is still out there. He can take care of it." Alex says.

 _What the fuck was that?_

Piper is so annoyed. She is sexually frustrated, and is pissed at Alex for leaving her hanging. Alex looks at her four soaked fingers and then wipes them on Piper's ass cheek. She pulls Piper's dress back down and goes to leave the stall.

"Alex, my panties!" Piper says, realizing they're not on anymore.

"They're wrecked anyway. You're just going to have to live without them. It'll probably help your flirting." Alex says frankly. At this point she's already in so deep she doesn't even try to hold back.

"Fuck you, Alex. This is bullshit. I was just being nice. And I'm not even yours to begin with. We never agreed on that. I haven't fucking slept with anyone else besides you since I left Larry. And you would've known that if you had been a mature fucking adult and just asked me. Now I'm pissed, and not interested. And fucking horny. So I'm going to go find someone to take care of me just like you wanted. Bye, Alex." Piper finishes. She doesn't want to leave things this way with Alex. But she's not even thinking straight she's so turned on. And Alex needs to realize she fucking overreacted.

"Pipes, wait, I'm sorry." Alex calls to her as Piper leaves the stall. Alex waits till she hears the bathroom door close and then she kicks the stall aggressively.

"FUCK" Alex can't believe she screwed this up. This is the first person she's ever actually cared about enough to commit to, and she ruins it. She doesn't know the rules to this shit, but she knows that's no excuse. Angry fucking is all well and good, but Alex knows she screwed this one up. And now she has to face her friends.

 _Fuck._

Alex walks out of the bathroom and back to her table. Her friends are all watching her intently with concerned looks on their faces.

"Vause, what's going on? Piper just came to grab her purse and left. Her face was all flushed and she looked upset. What's going on?" Nicky asks.

"Ugh I'm such an idiot." Alex sighs, covering her face with her hands.

"Well yeah, clearly. But what'd you do?" Boo asks.

"I can't even say." Alex groans.

"We're your friends, Alex. We can't help if you don't tell us what's going on." Lorna says sweetly.

"Ugh okay. So I sort of got jealous of Piper and that guy…" Alex starts.

"Yeah, no shit. That was pretty obvious. Keep going." Nicky says.

"Okay so I pulled her into the bathroom and started to uh, well, okay to fuck her. And it was angry fucking." Alex's face turns red. This is humiliating. She can't even look up at her friends. "And she was totally into it. She likes it pretty rough." Alex says softly.

"So what happened?" Big Boo prompts.

"Well I kept saying all this stuff to her. Nothing too far beyond our usual dirty talk. But then I went too far. Right when she was about to, you know, finish, I stopped." Alex says hesitantly.

"Wow, that's a shit move Vause" Nicky says honestly.

"I know. I just was so jealous. And I let it take over. It gets worse though…" Alex says. "I stole her panties. And then told her if she needs to cum that she should go find that guy she was talking to." Alex mumbles, completely ashamed.

"ALEX!" Her three friends yell simultaneously.

"I know, I fucked up. And then she said she hasn't been with anyone else since her boyfriend, and that she didn't want to. But that I blew it, and if I wanted her to go find someone else to take care of her need then she would. And she left." Alex says sadly. She basically drove Piper to find someone else.

"Do you think she really will?" Lorna asks, giving Alex a hug.

"I don't even know. Maybe. I should've just fucking asked her not see anyone else." Alex muses.

"Yeah, obviously. It's so clear how into each other you are. It'd be cute if it wasn't sickening." Boo says.

"So what do I do?" Alex asks.

"Fucking go find her! Call her and see where she is. Then get her to talk to you."

Alex says goodbye to her friends and goes to find Piper.

* * *

A/N- I'm sorry! Don't hate me. I know that's probably not the ending any of you wanted. It's just to advance the plot, they have to address their relationship. I'm not into writing angst for them, they have enough of that on the show. They will be FINE. Next chapter will make up for this. Review this one and I'll work to get the next one up soon!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N- Yesterday this story hit 250 reviews, 50 favorites, and a new record number of views! So I'd say you all deserve this update :). Thanks for all your feedback. I apologize to those who weren't fans of the last chapter, hopefully you like this one a little better! Thanks for reading.

* * *

After Piper stormed out of the bar she quickly hailed a cab. She wasn't actually serious about finding someone else to fuck her. That was just something she said in the moment to make Alex realize how stupid she was being. And anyway, Piper is a little less needy right now considering how upset she is. Her pussy is still in need of release, but it's less urgent than it was in that bathroom stall.

She knows Alex only did all that because she was jealous. And Piper was turned on by jealous Alex, but what she couldn't accept was a controlling Alex. When Alex intentionally left her hanging to prove a point she wasn't just being possessive, she was hurting Piper. Piper wants to belong to Alex. She really really likes Alex, and the thought of being just with each other is all Piper wants. But Alex was clear that she doesn't do relationships, commitment, and exclusivity. So Piper left that ball in her court. If Alex had asked, Piper would have been all over it. That's all Alex had to do if she wanted Piper to herself. Instead she had to put on this big overreaction. Piper is pissed. But even more than that she's upset. She still wants Alex, she just wishes Alex would handle her shit better.

Piper enters her apartment and throws her keys on the table. She throws off her heels and her dress. That's when she remembers she doesn't even have any fucking panties on because Alex stole them. The idea of Alex stealing her panties normally would really turn Piper on, but this time Alex did it to punish Piper. Not as a sexy game. So Piper just gets more annoyed. She walks into her bedroom and pulls a pair of cotton boyshorts from her top drawer. She normally never veers from her regular thongs, but when she needs comfort she loves the soft boyshorts. She also grabs a soft t-shirt from her middle drawer. She throws the clothes onto her bed and strides to her bathroom. She wants to take a hot shower and wash this night off her.

* * *

Alex wants to talk to Piper as soon as possible, but she knows she needs to settle herself down and gather her thoughts. She wants to have an actual productive conversation about this with Piper, so she needs a clear head. So instead of taking a cab like Piper did she hits the streets and starts walking towards Piper's apartment. She'll figure out how to get Piper to let her in once she gets closer. For now she needs to think things through.

She's not used to feeling jealous like this. Normally girls she hooks up with are jealous of Alex being with other girls. It's never Alex to feel like that. But Piper is different. And Alex feels differently about Piper.

Piper is totally new to the whole sex with women thing, yet she continually blows Alex's mind. She makes Alex feel incredible, and Alex loves fucking her. Their sex is phenomenal, and Alex hasn't even introduced Piper to anything kinkier yet. But it's more than the sex.

Piper is warm and funny and keeps up with Alex. She isn't afraid to fire back and stand her ground. She's read everything and has the same tastes as Alex. Alex wants to spend all her time with Piper, and when they're not together she's thinking of her.

Alex normally likes to have multiple fuck buddies at any given time to keep things casual and interesting. With Piper, she has more than she could even want. And she might have blown it.

Alex decides to do whatever it takes to get Piper back. She wants a relationship; she wants to commit to Piper. She wants to try this thing. But how does she even ask for that after how she treated Piper? Does she even have a right to ask Piper to be exclusive?

 _Ugh._

Alex has to try though. She speeds up and shoots Piper a text.

 **[Alex]- Pipes, I'm so fucking sorry. I was an idiot. I don't want to say everything I need to say over text so I'm on my way over. Please just give me ten minutes of your time to explain. I promise that if after that you want me to leave, I will leave. Please.**

* * *

Piper gets Alex's text while she's in the shower so she doesn't see it yet. The warm water is helping to calm her down a bit. She loves showers, they always help her feel better. She loves the warm calming water and the peaceful sound of the water running. She loves smelling fresh and clean. It's cathartic for her.

As she soaps her body up, the need between her legs makes itself known once again. She groans. She doesn't want to have to do this with how crappy she's feeling, but the pressure is unavoidable. Maybe a nice orgasm will help clear her mind.

She lathers some soap in her hand and starts to rub her body down. She rubs over her shoulders and then across her chest. She grazes her hard nipples and groans at the feeling. She caresses her stomach and then heads to her pussy. When she's about to touch herself she suddenly is hit with the memory of her sending Alex a picture to masturbate to in the shower. That seems like so long ago. She remembers Alex telling her about her masturbation habits in the shower. Piper thought it was so hot, and sometimes when she got herself off she imagined Alex doing the same. The memories flood through her and she doesn't desire her own touch anymore. She needs Alex.

Piper steps out of her shower and leaves herself naked to air dry. She towels through her hair to dry it off and she washes her face at her sink. She wants to wash this day off and go to bed. Once she's dry she throws on the pair of cotton panties and the t-shirt. She hears her phone vibrating on her nightstand and goes to check it. She looks at the screen and sees that Alex is calling her. She ignores it so she has a minute to think. When she closes out of the call she sees the text Alex sent her.

 _Ugh._

Piper can't even pretend she doesn't want to see Alex. She's still annoyed, but more than anything she just desperately wants to see the brunette.

 **[Piper]- I'll let you up when you get here.**

Alex reads Piper's text and lets out a sigh of relief. From the tone of the text she can tell Piper is still mad, but at least she's letting her up.

* * *

When Alex gets to Piper's doorstep, Piper lets her in and opens the door for her.

"Hey" Alex says quietly.

"Hi" Piper responds. She wants to stand strong, but it's already tough to do so as she sees Alex's sad face.

"Can we sit down and talk?" Alex asks.

"Okay." Piper says frankly.

They walk over to Piper's couch and take a seat. Normally Piper would be curled up next to Alex, but this time she sits at the opposite end from the brunette.

"Okay so listen, Pipes. I know I overreacted. I got jealous and acted stupid. I should've listened to you when you said you weren't flirting with that guy." Alex says softly.

"You way overreacted Alex. And at first it was pretty hot how jealous you were, but then it was like you were trying to control and hurt me. It's not the fact that you left me hanging. It's the fact that you wanted to humiliate me and make me uncomfortable."

"I know, I'm so sorry. I promise I wasn't intentionally trying to hurt you. I was actually really turned on, and then all the emotions just hit me and I was so upset cause I thought you were with other people too, and I was dumb."

"I love having sex with you, Alex. But I can't trust you if you pull shit like that." Piper confesses.

"I know baby. I'm so fucking sorry. Is there anything I can do to make things right?" Alex asks pleadingly.

"Well, for starters, it would help if you just tell me what you want. You made it clear you don't do commitment, so I didn't even ask for that out of respect for your wishes. But then you get all angry because we're not exclusive. Even though I haven't been with anyone else. So what do you even want Alex? What is this to you?" Piper asks.

"I want you, Pipes. Just you. I've wanted that for a while now. I'm just not used to handling that. And I know it's not an excuse, but I just didn't know how to ask you. And now I have no right to ask that of you." Alex says sadly.

"It's real simple Alex. You say 'Hey Pipes, I like you and don't want us to see other people. Will you be my girlfriend?' And then I would've said yes." Piper says.

"Really?" Alex asks.

"Of course Alex. You're not the only one who felt that way." Piper responds.

"Is that not what you want any more though? After tonight?"

"I still want that. I just need to know you're going to handle things better." Piper says honestly.

"I promise. You're worth all this. I never wanted someone so much, in every way. I really want this, Pipes. I want you." Alex replies.

"Okay. I believe you. I want to believe you. I really like you Alex. I want this to work."

"So Pipes, will you be my girlfriend then?" Alex asks sweetly.

Piper scoots closer to Alex and cups her face.

"Yes" Piper says before kissing Alex. The kiss is slow and passionate, unlike their usual rushed kisses. Their tongues dance gracefully together and time seems to stand still. They're in no rush for anything right now, they just want to feel the connection and let their tongues mesh. It's sensual and warming and everything they need.

After what seems like hours of their slow make out, Alex breaks the kiss and rests her forehead on Pipers.

"So I don't mean to ruin the moment, but did you ever, you know, uh…" Alex stumbles.

"Take care of myself?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, or have someone else." Alex asks, with the words like a knife to her gut.

"No. I was never planning on finding anyone else. And then I started to touch myself in the shower, but I just thought of you and your shower ritual and then I missed you. Suddenly my touch wasn't enough anymore. It wasn't the one I wanted." Piper says looking directly into Alex's eyes.

"Can I take care of you? I know I messed up before. But all I want to do right now is to please you. I'll understand if you say no." Alex says.

"Mmmm you definitely can do that. I mean I think we can both agree you owe me one." Piper smiles.

"How do you want it, baby? Any way you want…" Alex replies.

"Anything?" Piper asks. Her mind flashes back to something she saw in a video during her "research". She remembers seeing two women in some form of a scissoring position. She loved how intimate it looked, and that both women got off at the same time. She's thought about it since then, and enjoys the thought of her pussy touching Alex's. And after they just decided to be girlfriends, she really wants to make Alex cum too.

"Absolutely anything babe. I want to please you." Alex says, not sure what Piper is thinking of. She sees Piper becoming a little shy, so she knows she wants to ask for something but is either nervous or embarrassed. "You can say it Pipes. I promise you it'll be fine. It'll most likely be something I'm really into and have wanted to try with you. Cause there is a good amount of those." Alex smiles, reassuring Piper.

"Okay, um, so you know how I was watching some stuff for research?" Piper asks quietly with a pink blush.

"Yes, if that's what we're calling it." Alex winks.

"So in one of the videos the two women were sort of scissoring…" Piper says averting eye contact.

Alex smiles wide. Piper is so adorable. She obviously was turned on when she saw that part of a porn film and was nervous to bring it up.

"Babe, I'm totally into that. You don't need to be embarrassed. I'd love to do that." Alex grins.

"Really?" Piper asks with a big smile that makes Alex realize how much she's wanted this.

"Yes! I mean I'm not sure if I really deserve to cum tonight though…" Alex muses.

Piper gives her a quick kiss and then runs her thumb over her bottom lip.

"You always do, Al. I want to satisfy you. If we do this for me this time, next time I want you to think of something new for us, okay?" Piper says. She has been wanting to explore some of Alex's fantasies anyway.

"Deal, sexy." Alex says.

"Have you done this before?" Piper asks.

"Yes. So I'll guide you through it, no worries babe." Alex gives her a peck on the side of her mouth. "Do you want to head to the bedroom?"

"No, I want you here. I've waited long enough." Piper replies.

"Fair point." Alex says.

"Strip, Al." Piper tells her. Alex is still in her dress from before. She came straight to Piper's from the bar so she hadn't changed yet.

"Yes ma'am." Alex smiles as she pulls the dress over her head. Underneath she has a skimpy black bra that is doing absolutely nothing to contain her tits, and matching panties.

"Mmmm you're so sexy Al."

"You're not bad yourself babe. Take you shirt off?" Alex asks.

Piper crosses her arms and lifts her t-shirt off her body. Piper wasn't wearing anything under the shirt so she is now gloriously topless.

"Panties?" Alex asks, prompting Piper to slip off her panties.

"You too Al" Piper replies, and Alex pulls off her panties and bra.

"Ugh yess." Piper moans when she sees Alex's naked tits.

"You want 'em, babe?" Alex asks, following Piper's gaze down to her chest.

Piper smiles at Alex and reaches forward to grab Alex's heaving breasts. She holds them in her hands and squeezes them. Alex is turned on by the touch, but it's Piper who has the biggest reaction.

"Fuck Alex I love these so much" Piper moans, and then literally buries her face in them. She can't get enough.

"Well babe, they're all yours now." Alex grins. This statement shifts something in Piper, making her realize this gorgeous woman (and her sexy tits) is hers and only hers. The thought makes her so elated that she throws her body onto Alex's and starts making out with her.

Alex is initially surprised at Piper's sudden urge to jump her, but she is more than happy to accept. She puts her hands on the blonde's naked back and returns the kiss. She takes advantage of the position and Piper's naked body, and she lowers her hand down to Piper's ass. She squeezes, earning her a moan from Piper that she swallows down.

"This is mine now, Pipes." Alex muses happily.

"All of this is yours, Al." Piper says softly.

Alex suddenly can't wait any longer to take Piper. Piper is hers. And all she wants to do right now is please her girl. The thought of taking care of Piper's need is turning her on so much, and she knows she needs it herself. Her pussy is already fluttering.

"Babe, can we start? I want to feel you against me." Alex says in a deep raspy voice.

"God, yes." Piper breathes.

Alex knows that Piper needs her to guide this for them. Alex loves tribing, but it helps to have some experience. With Alex's experience and Piper's strong, flexible body, it shouldn't be a problem.

Alex holds Piper's shoulders so she's resting back on the couch. She can already see how wet Piper's sweet pussy is.

"Mmm so wet Pipes." Alex moans.

"I've been waiting to cum all night. I need you, Al." Piper says. She then makes eye contact with Alex, winks, and strokes her own pussy to coat her fingers. Alex's eyes go wide and Piper brings her fingers to her mouth and sucks.

"Fuck" Alex groans.

"Fuck me, Alex."

Alex moves towards Piper and positions her legs so she is ready to fuck Piper, but doesn't touch them together just yet. She holds herself up off Piper and leaves just a few inches between their cunts.

"You ready baby? Tell me if you want me to stop." Alex tells her girl.

"Okay. Just fuck me Al I need it." Piper moans, going crazy with anticipation.

Alex looks into Pipers eyes and rests her pussy on Piper's, aligning their clits. They both moan loudly at the feeling.

"Ugh Alexxx. Fuck." Piper hisses. Feeling Alex's wet pussy above hers is driving her wild. And seeing Alex's face revealing how good it feels for her too is making this even better for Piper.

"God that's so good. You feel great Pipes." Alex groans. Piper's pussy is absolutely soaked and feels so good against her own. Alex has to slow herself down before she starts grinding roughly into Piper and fucking her into oblivion. This is Piper's first time doing this and she wants to ease her into it.

Alex presses down against Piper's pussy and rubs circles for both of their clits. It feels so good they both throw their head back to moan. Piper sees Alex's tits dangling in front of her and can't resist. She reaches her hands forward and starts to work Alex's tits.

"Fuck Piper." Alex calls out. Piper grabbing her tits is only turning her on more. She feels her pussy dripping all over Piper's pussy and legs. She needs to start grinding harder into Piper.

"That good, babe?" Piper asks, enjoying Alex's reaction.

"So good. Are you ready for me to start grinding harder baby?" Alex asks, trying to keep her breathing steady. That's nearly impossible though. This feels so fucking good.

"Mmmm yes." Piper moans her encouragement. She runs her hands along Alex's back, touching her soft smooth skin. She lightly grazes her nails across the skin.

Alex grinds her clit hard against Piper's in response.

"UGH" she grunts loudly as she moves her hips into Piper. The contact is making her pussy feel like it could explode with pleasure.

"Fuck! Yesss Al" Piper moans at Alex's grinding.

Piper can't stop looking at Alex's tits bouncing up and down as she fucks her. She sees Alex's hard nipples and she needs to taste them. She pulls Alex closer to her so that Alex can continue her grinding, but Piper can also reach her tits. She sucks Alex's nipple into her mouth and plays with it.

"Mmmm baby." Alex moans. She grinds hard into Piper.

Piper keeps sucking Alex's tit and flicking her nipple. She can feel Alex growing closer. Alex is dripping all over her. The feeling of their juices mixing and coating them pushes Piper closer to the edge. She releases Alex breast to accommodate her shaky breathing.

"I-I'm close Al." Piper moans.

"Me too" Alex says as she continues grinding their clits. To increase the pressure she grabs Piper's ass and pulls it towards her with each of her thrusts.

"Ohhhhhh." Piper moans.

Alex gets a handful of Piper's ass and pulls her pussy close to grind hard. Feeling Piper's toned ass in her hand and her wet pussy against hers has Alex delirious with pleasure. The only sounds now are their sopping pussy's slapping together and their breathy moans.

Alex is getting close to her release and her hips start to grind harder and faster. Her movements are broken and she's trying to find her release.

"I'm almost the-there. You- _ugh-_ a-almost ready?" Alex asks desperately.

"Yesss" Piper moans, almost at her release.

"Okay, together" Alex says. She gives a few harsh grinds and then sticks her pussy against Piper's on her final thrust. She grunts loudly and she and Piper both reach their orgasm.

"ALEXX!"

"FUCK Pipes I'm cumming I'm cumming!"

Both women hold together close and rub their pussies together to ride out their orgasms. It's tough to keep precise contact with all the cum they're releasing, but they both grind tight.

Piper can feel her cum and Alex's trickling over her lower half. It's so fucking hot.

Their breathing dies down and Alex moves off Piper. She sees how covered Piper is in their cum and she moans.

"Fuck, we made a mess" Alex laughs.

Piper looks down her body and laughs too at the amount of cum on her.

"You didn't get off scot-free!" Piper retorts, pointing at Alex's abs that are covered in a glistening sheen of cum.

"Mmm, I like your cum on me." Alex murmurs.

Piper looks at her cum on Alex's body and her pussy tinges. She suddenly gets this fantasy of covering Alex's tits in her cum.

Alex notices the change in Piper's face.

"What is it babe?"

"I just thought of something hot." Piper says softly.

"Well, care to share?"

"I want to cum all over your tits somehow. And then lick my cum off of them." Piper replies honestly, surprised how forward she's being with her fantasy.

"Fuck Piper! You're going to be the death of me." Alex moans at the image Piper just provided her.

"So we can try it?" Piper asks eagerly.

"Of course. We're going to fulfill all your fantasies, Piper."

"I want to do yours too. I know you have some, and I know you've been holding back. But I want to try new stuff with you that you're really into." Piper says.

"Thanks, babe. I'll take you up on that." Alex kisses her sweetly.

"What're you doing this weekend? Maybe one night you can come over." Piper says.

"Well actually, I meant to tell you, but I'm away for two weeks on business. I leave Tuesday" Alex replies with a slight frown. She normally loves getting away on business trips, but she is really going to miss her blonde.

"Aw, really?" Piper asks with sad eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry Pipes." Alex says.

"I should've put off this whole relationship thing until you're back so I can get some action the next two weeks." Piper jokes.

"Hey! Not funny!" Alex pushes her away jokingly.

"Kind of funny. I'm going to miss you though. And your fingers. And tongue. Oh God, I don't get to see your tits for two whole weeks! Nooo."

"I'll have my phone, babe." Alex smiles.

"Ugh, I'll take what I can get I guess."

"Thanks for the excitement for sexting me, Pipes." Alex jokes.

"I'm just going to miss you! The in-person you. But don't worry, I will be needing some sexting with you. Desperately."

"Want to make a deal?" Alex asks, getting an idea.

"What is it?"

"So two weeks without each other will mean a lot of solo play. Well, for me it will at least. I'm not sure how much you generally need on a daily basis. But personally I can't go too long without an orgasm. So what if we make a deal to not get ourselves off without telling the other person as we do it? So if it's 2am and you feel the urge to masturbate, you have to tell me what you're doing. And I'll do the same. It'll keep us revved up and the real deal will be out of this world when I get back."

"Fine, I agree! But you can't judge me for what I do! Or more so, how much I do it. You know how needy I am." Piper says.

"The only thing I'll be thinking is how sexy it is, and how much I wish it were me. No worries Pipes." Alex explains.

"Okay, deal then. That sounds hot." Piper replies.

"Good. Okay, so we should probably get you cleaned up. And then bed? It's been a long night."

"That's probably a good idea." Piper laughs as she remembers all the cum still on her body. She takes Alex's hand and they head towards her bedroom.

* * *

Well there it is, they're officially together! Finally. And don't worry, the end of last chapter/start of this one is the only angst I plan on putting in this story. I just want to focus on their relationship growing and some hot sex scenarios. No angst needed. Also, I'm still taking suggestions, so send some more in! The ones so far are all great ideas. Thanks


	18. Chapter 18

Alex and Piper spent most of Sunday morning fucking, all the way into the afternoon when Alex had to go meet up with her friends. They were desperate to hear how her talk with Piper went, and they were all very pleased when she told them the story (minus the sexy details, much to Nicky's chagrin). Now it's Monday night, and Alex is leaving work and heading to Piper's for their last night together before her trip. She hears her phone buzz and she checks her message.

 **[Piper]- Bring a pizza please :). I'm starving.**

 **[Alex]- Mmmm me too ;)**

 **[Piper]- Alex! If you don't bring pizza I'll be extremely disappointed, and there won't be ANY eating.**

 **[Alex]- I prefer horny Piper over hungry Piper, FYI.**

 **[Piper]- Get over here soon WITH A PIZZA and I promise you'll have all the horny Piper you want.**

 **[Alex]- Yes ma'am! Anything on the pizza?**

 **[Piper]- Half mushrooms extra cheese?**

 **[Alex]- You got it.**

 **[Piper]- Thanks babe.**

 **[Alex]- You know, I kinda feel like a delivery service here.**

 **[Piper]- I tip well ;)**

* * *

After receiving that last text from Piper, Alex quickly calls to order the pizza and makes her way there. When she gets to Piper's, the blonde opens the door and leans reaches forward, smiling at Alex. Alex leans forward to get a kiss, but realizes Piper is actually reaching for the pizza.

"Piper!"

"What?" Piper asks as she walks to her living room with the pizza in her hands.

"You just rejected my kiss!" Alex says.

"Pizza now, kissing later. Come on!" Piper calls to her girlfriend. She's sitting down on the couch with the pizza on the coffee table. She grabs the remote and flips on some reruns.

"You and your pizza" Alex laughs, shaking her head as she walks to the couch. She takes a seat next to her girlfriend and grabs her own slice. Piper is already inhaling her first.

"I got you a beer" Piper points to two beers set out for them on the table.

"Thanks babe." Alex replies.

Half an hour later, Piper is laying the couch with her head on Alex's lap. The pizza box is empty on the table, as well as the four beers they downed.

"Oh my God I ate so much pizza" Piper laughs, rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah, that was really fucking dirty of you to steal the last piece by flashing me your ass to distract me. Not fair."

"Hey, I play to win. You gotta use what you got. You easily could've stripped off your shirt and gotten the last piece." Piper says with a triumphant smile.

"Eh, I enjoyed seeing your ass more than I would've enjoyed the last slice." Alex smirks.

"Probably true. I have a food baby right now." Piper jokes, placing her hand on her very full stomach.

Alex responds by gently replacing her hand with Piper's and starting to rub. She rubs Piper's stomach in soft slow circles to soothe her. Alex's fingers feel warm and comfortable on Piper's stomach and she releases a soft sigh.

"That feels good baby." Piper says.

"Needy." Alex jokes.

"Yup!"

Alex laughs and continues to soothe her girlfriend's belly. After a minute she unintentionally rubs her hand a little lower, and she feels Piper's muscles twitch under her and her breath catch. Alex smiles at the reaction and slowly rubs another circle, this one closer to Piper's breasts. When she gets even closer on the next stroke she hears Piper let out a soft moan.

This encourages Alex more and she starts to rub Piper's breasts. She is slow and gentle and makes sure not to touch Piper's nipples. She wants to tease her a bit.

Piper was originally very relaxed with Alex's rubbing. It was calming and soothing and wonderful. Then she got kind of turned on. Then she got really motherfucking horny. And now with Alex teasingly stroking her breasts she's about to lose it. She decides to take action and climbs up into Alex's lap, straddling her. Alex is taken aback at Piper's sudden movement, but quickly wraps her arms around Piper and starts to make out with her.

Piper's tongue is eager, and doesn't wait long before running across Alex's lip to ask for entrance, which Alex grants immediately. Piper kisses Alex hard and her soft tongue massages Alex's. Alex bites Piper's bottom lip like she knows Piper likes. Piper moans, and her hips buck into Alex.

Alex smiles and looks at her girlfriend.

"Eager there, Pipes?"

"You said you wanted horny Piper, well you got her. What're you going to do about it?" Piper asks in a low voice.

Alex growls and bites the side of Piper's neck. With the hand that's not around Piper, she lowers the blonde's yoga pants to below her ass. Piper lifts onto her knees to take the pants off completely, leaving her in a pretty pale-pink thong and her shirt. The shirt doesn't last long.

"Off" Alex groans as she lifts Piper's shirt off her body. With Piper in just her bra, Alex kisses across her collarbone and around her neck.

Piper is beyond ready right now, and feels her panties soaking through. To get the message across to Alex to speed things up she thrusts her hips into the brunette.

"Okay, okay, needy. I was enjoying myself!" Alex chuckles.

"Touch me, Al" Piper says softly.

Alex reaches her hand into Piper's panties and is met with silky wet arousal overflowing out of the panties. Piper is drenched.

"Mmm so wet for me"

"Just for you. Fuck me, please"

Alex strokes Piper's pussy a couple times to coat her fingers. Piper is bucking her hips into Alex's hands to create friction. Alex doesn't make her wait any longer and thrusts two fingers in.

"Fuck Al" Piper moans out. She's always amazed how good Alex's fingers feel inside of her. Every damn time.

"That feel good?" Alex asks. She's not moving her fingers yet to let Piper adjust to the intrusion in this position.

"So good" Piper jerks her hips to take Alex deeper. This gives Alex an idea.

"Piper, ride my fingers." Alex commands.

Piper eagerly accepts and starts to lift herself up and down on Alex's lap, moving Alex's fingers in and out of her tight pussy. She holds on to Alex to keep her balance and rides her hard.

Alex gets extremely turned on watching Piper ride her fingers like this. Seeing the blonde bounce up and down is incredibly erotic. Alex moves her free hand to Piper's ass, because why the hell not?

"Good girl. I love watching you ride me like this."

"Feels s-so good."

"I bet baby. You like being naughty like this." Alex gives Piper's ass a swift slap.

'FUCK"

"That's right. Feel me, Pipes."

"Oh God" Piper moans. Her legs work hard to lift her up and down on Alex's fingers. On every couple of thrusts she rolls her hips so Alex hits that sweet spot inside of her. She loves having the control like this and can see in Alex's face how turned on she is. That encourages Piper further. She makes eye contact with Alex and then lifts one of her hands off Alex. She reaches it under her bra and starts to twist her nipple.

'Mmmmm fuck" Piper moans.

"Ugh you're so sexy Piper." Alex moans at the sight of Piper playing with her nipple as she fucks herself on Alex's fingers

"I'm r-right there" Piper says.

"Cum for me Pipes. I want your cum trickling down my arm." Alex rasps.

That's all it takes for Piper to release.

"UGHHHH Al!" Piper leans her body so Alex's fingers are hitting her just right as she cums. Alex brings her thumb up so Piper can grind her clit against it to strengthen her orgasm. Piper releases her cum all over Alex's hand, just like Alex wanted. She feels her pussy twitch as she watches the sexy blonde in her lap jerking around and cumming hard. Piper finally comes down and throws her head back in a sated groan. Alex feels a gush of wetness leave her pussy at the sight.

"Piper, you are so fucking sexy when you cum." Alex says before kissing her softly.

"That was incredible. Damn, such a good night! I got pizza, beer, and an orgasm. What more could I want?" Piper speaks in her deliciously sated voice.

"I don't know, babe." Alex chuckles at how content Piper is.

"I do." Piper says seductively as she slides off Alex's lap and gets on her knees in front of the couch, right between Alex's legs. She looks up at Alex and smiles. Alex's pussy twitches in anticipation. She is desperately ready for this, and Piper getting down on her knees to please her is hot as fuck. This isn't going to take long.

"Mmm Pipes." Alex moans.

Piper reaches up to unbutton Alex's pants. She pulls them down along with her panties, with Alex lifting her ass to help. Alex rests back down and feels her sopping pussy dripping onto Piper's couch.

"Piper…" Alex pleads.

"I'm not going to tease you Al, don't worry. I know what you need. And I do believe I still owe you your pizza delivery tip" Piper says, and then she dives right in. She pulls Alex's ass to the edge of the couch so she has better access. She takes a long lick up Alex's pussy to gather her juices. Alex bucks her hips up. She needs more.

Piper is good to her word though and doesn't tease. She starts to flick Alex's clit softly with her tongue at a speed she knows Alex will like.

"Yes Piper. Fuck yes" Alex groans. Piper is making pleasure radiate from her clit to her entire body. It's sensational.

Piper swirls her tongue around Alex's clit and then slides two fingers into Alex's wet hole. Alex moves herself even closer to the edge of the couch so Piper can fuck her hard. Piper slides her fingers in and out smoothly and Alex feels the tension building inside her. She's going to cum very soon, and she doesn't even care how quick she's losing it. She is ready for release.

"Mmm baby harder harder I'm close" Alex moans out to the blonde between her legs.

Piper thrusts her fingers in deeper and curls them up. She circles Alex's clit with her tongue harder, knowing it will help her girlfriend find the release she needs.

"Yess Pipes right there!"

Piper keeps curling her fingers and circling Alex's clit until Alex grabs the back of her head and holds her against her pussy so she can grind on her face.

"FUCK babe cumming ahhhhhh!" Alex screams out as she rubs her clit over Piper's face to amplify her orgasm. She grinds hard and pushes down on Piper's head to keep her close. Her body jolts with the waves of pleasure and she feels the cum seeping out of her. Piper's mouth is eagerly waiting for its fill of cum, and Piper swallows down all of Alex's release. It's not enough for Piper though, and she licks around the rest of Alex's pussy to clean her up and taste more of her essence. She gently pulls her fingers out and sucks those too. She wants to get as much of Alex as she can tonight because she'll be without her taste for two whole weeks.

After Piper consumes all of Alex that she possibly can she sits back on the couch and leans up against Alex.

"Mmmm Pipes good girl. That was a good one." Alex says in a beautifully sated, lazy voice.

"I could tell! You were grinding really hard on my face." Piper laughs.

"Oh shit sorry kid, I kind of do that. Did it bother you?" Alex asks.

"Not at all. Actually, I think it's really sexy. I love that you take all the pleasure you can from me." Piper says honestly.

"Mmm baby." Alex sighs, turned on again at Piper's words.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind if you took it further." Piper admits with a slight blush.

"What do you mean?" Alex asks with furrowed brows.

"Gah I shouldn't say. I'm always the one telling you my fantasies. You never tell me yours!" Piper says.

"That's just because you're new to this and I don't want to push you!" Alex smiles at her adorable girlfriend.

"And I appreciate that, really Al. But it's been over a month now and we've fucked like a bunch of times. And you know I'm into kinky stuff. And I want to please you, and satisfy your fantasies." Pipers tells her.

"Okay babe. How bout this, you tell me what you were thinking before, and I'll give you one of mine." Alex proposes.

"Deal! Okay so remember that dream you had that one night?" Piper smirks at Alex.

"Ugh yes" Alex laughs.

"So you know how the dream ended when you started to sit on my face?" Piper asks with a low voice, indicating to Alex that the memory is turning Piper on.

"Mmm yes."

"So since you told me that, I've thought about it. When I'm, ya know…"

"Piper, your face was buried in my pussy less than ten minutes ago. You can talk about fucking yourself." Alex says chuckling at her girlfriend's sudden shyness.

"Okay well, when I've been getting myself off recently, I've been thinking about that. You riding my face and marking it with your cum. And it's even more than that. I get really turned on at the thought of you using my body for your pleasure and just taking what you want." Piper admits.

"You'd really be interested in that?" Alex asks with a grin. She would fucking love to do that, but she wants to make sure Piper is sure she wants it. Alex is excited just thinking about it.

"Yesss. Every time I imagine it while I masturbate I cum like right away" Piper smiles.

"Mmmm you got it then babe. When I get back I'm going to take a nice ride on your face" Alex says softly as she brushes her thumb softly over Piper's sweet lips. She's incredibly turned on right now at the prospect.

"Your turn!" Piper chirps.

"Hmmmmm. I'm trying to pick one." Alex confesses.

"Give me one now, then when we talk while you're gone you can give me another. We can talk about it to help you get off." Piper says.

"Mmmm hot Pipes. Okay, so I want to 69 with you."

"Mmmm yeah let's do that. Hey! I remember you saying that was your favorite back when we played 20 questions!" Piper smiles.

"Yup. It's fun, you'll like it" Alex tells her girlfriend before giving her a quick kiss.

"I'm excited." Piper admits.

"Me too, babe." Alex grins at her. "I should probably get to sleep. Traveling tomorrow is going to be a bitch. Are you sure it's okay I sleep here?" Alex asks.

"Just try and leave this bed and see what happens." Piper says, not wanting to spend their last night together for a while without Alex.

"Mmmm, what would happen?" Alex asks seductively, earning her a smack from Piper.

"Fucking cuddle me Alex" Piper laughs.

"As you wish"

Alex cuddles up to her girlfriend and they fall asleep holding each other tight, both trying not to think about how they'll be apart for their longest stretch ever the next day.

* * *

For Alex, the next day is filled with exhaustive traveling. She loves getting away, but the traveling really wore her out today. When she finally gets to her hotel room she is beat. She throws off her jacket and her pants and plops face first onto the king sized bed. As she sinks into the soft mattress she feels her muscles relax. She lays like that for at least ten minutes, just letting the long day wash away. When she gathers herself and finds the energy, she strips out of her clothes and heads for the shower.

The hot water feels great on her tense body, and she stands there for a while letting it fall over her. She's tempted to touch herself like she normally does in the shower, but she's so tired already and she hasn't even talked to Piper yet. She washes off with the hotel soap and then steps out of the shower. She pulls on the soft robe provided by the hotel and sighs at how good it feels. She feels a million times better now than when she first got here.

Now that she's more settled she grabs her phone to text Piper. She had texted Piper when she landed but that was it. Piper was busy today too with a big shipment coming in.

 **[Alex]- Hey Pipes. I just settled in at my hotel. Freshly showered and relaxed now.**

 **[Piper]- How relaxed? ;)**

 **[Alex]- Haha you waste no time. For your information, I was pretty tired so I held off. Between three days of our fuck-sessions and a full day of travel I was beat.**

 **[Piper]- Aw baby I'm sorry. How you doin now?**

 **[Alex]- More relaxed, just tired. And my body is still kinda stiff.**

 **[Piper]- I wish I were there to give you a nice massage.**

 **[Alex]- Oh God that sounds so nice.**

 **[Piper]- I definitely wouldn't mind rubbing your whole body down.**

 **[Alex]- Yeah?**

 **[Piper]- Mmm yeah. I'd strip you down and straddle you from behind, massage out all the tension from your back. Then squeeze the hell out of your ass :p.**

 **[Alex]- God that sounds so good Pipes. Then what?**

 **[Piper]- Mmm I thought you were too tired?**

 **[Alex]- Then you started describing a massage to your perpetually horny, currently achy girlfriend. You figure that one out.**

 **[Piper]- No complaints here! I had a busy day but I'm looking to release that tension. We can make this a quick one so you can sleep.**

 **[Alex]- Thanks baby.**

 **[Piper]- What're you wearing?**

 **[Alex]- I just showered, so only the hotel robe.**

 **[Piper]- Mmmm I bet it shows some nice cleavage.**

Piper looks at her screen and sees a picture of Alex. It's a view of her tits popping out of the fluffy robe.

 **[Alex]- This what you had in mind?**

 **[Piper]- Mm wish I could suck those.**

 **[Alex]- Massage Pipes, stick to the script! You had me all into that.**

 **[Piper]- Right, right sorry! Want to hear what I'm wearing first though?**

 **[Alex]- Duh.**

 **[Piper]- I stole your grey Columbia shirt from your apartment. So I'm wearing that with nothing underneath.**

 **[Alex]- Fuck babe. That's so hot. I'm touching my tits thinking about that.**

 **[Piper]- How would you like to touch your tits to a pic of it?**

 **[Alex]- Please!**

Alex opens the next message from Piper and lets out a groan. Her girlfriend is sprawled out in bed completely naked except for Alex's ratted t-shirt, as promised. Her blonde hair is spread out over the pillow and almost blends in with the light sheets. Her face is devoid of any make up, accentuating her natural beauty. The shirt is riding up to the middle of her toned stomach, leaving the rest of her body completely naked. Alex can see most of her long sexy legs laying out down the bed. And to Alex's delight, Piper's shaven mound is completely uncovered by the shirt.

Piper is looking up at the camera and biting her lip, something she knows drives Alex wild. And something Piper most often does when she's horny. After seeing the picture, Alex knows exactly where this conversation is headed and how it's going to end. Not wanting to have to worry about stopping to type as she touches herself, she gives Piper a call.

(Alex)- You're too fucking sexy.

(Piper)- Too sexy to continue your massage?

(Alex)- Shush. Keep going. And touch yourself, woman!

(Piper)- That's a very inappropriate thing to say to a professional masseuse.

(Alex)- Mm but Miss, wasn't your little butt squeeze a tad inappropriate?

(Piper)- That area of the body carries a great deal of tension. Despite what you might have assumed, I was just doing my job.

Piper and Alex have never done any type of role play yet. Suddenly though, they now find themselves in a light role play situation. It seems pretty easy to keep up with and Alex is quite turned on so she decides to go with it. As she answers Piper she starts to tweak her nipples.

(Alex)- Well by all means, please continue. I meant no offense in questioning your professionalism.

(Piper)- Very well. Now that your back and butt are taken care of, it's time for you to flip over.

(Alex)- But Miss, I'm completely naked; if I flip over I'll be entirely revealed to you.

(Piper)- Mmmm, I doubt that will be a problem.

(Alex)- As you wish, then.

(Piper)- Okay, I'm going to massage your breasts now. Do you like your nipples pinched?

(Alex)- Piper! Fuckk.

Alex feels a wave of heat crash over her at Piper's words.

(Piper)- Alex you broke character!

(Alex)- Eh, fuck it. Better yet, fuck me. Keep going!

(Piper)- Okay I'm rubbing and squeezing your breasts. I still have massage oil on my hands so my hands feel soft and slippery on your sexy tits.

(Alex)- Mmm Piper baby.

At the talk of rubbing Alex's tits, Piper is slowly stroking her clit. She knows this isn't going to be a super long phone sex session, and she knows she won't need long if she keeps imagining working Alex's breasts over.

(Piper)- I know you like that. I'm tugging your nipples now. They're rock hard for me.

(Alex)- Ughhh. Babe I'm going to touch my pussy.

(Piper)- Yessss do it.

(Alex)- Ugh that feels great. I'm pretty wet.

(Piper)- Me too. You know what all this imagining of your tits does to me.

(Alex)- You rubbing yourself?

(Piper)- Mhmm.

(Alex)- Good girl. Keep talking baby.

(Piper)- Okay so after I'm satisfied with my work on your tits I massage across your stomach. Your ab muscles tense underneath my soft hands. You want me lower.

(Alex)- Mmm I do. I'm rubbing my clit.

(Piper)- I want to touch your pussy now. Al, imagine me rubbing my wet hands down over your mound to your wet pussy. Gliding my fingers through softly to get you worked up.

(Alex)- Ugh babe.

(Piper)- I want to massage your outer lips and have you aching for me.

(Alex)- I need you so bad.

Alex really is aching. She needs more, so she enters herself with two fingers. She yelps out.

(Piper)- You like my fingers on you?

(Alex)- So much.

(Piper)- You like my fingers inside you?

(Alex)- Even better.

(Piper)- I'm getting close. I love hearing your sleepy, horny voice.

(Alex)- I'm close too babe. Keep talking.

(Piper)- Okay, so I enter two fingers into you. Start thrusting hard but deep.

(Alex)- Mmm that's wha-what I'm doing right now.

(Piper)- Me too.

(Alex)- Feels so good.

(Piper)- I know Al. You ne-need to cum. You deserve it after – _ugh-_ after your long day.

(Alex)- I'm g-gonna cum soon Pipes.

(Piper)- Keep rubbing _– oh god-_ rubbing yourself Al. I want you to c-cum hard for me.

(Alex)- T-tell me what- _fucker-_ what you're doing t-to yourself.

(Piper)- I-I'm fucking myself, w-with three fingers.

(Alex)- Ohhhh God.

(Piper)- Let it go babe.

(Alex)- FUCKKK I'm cumming!

(Piper)- GAH me toooo OH FUCK!

All that is heard on the phone for the next minute is a mixture of grunts, groans, and incoherent curses. Both women ride out their orgasms and come down from the high. They're both breathing deeply still.

(Alex)- How was that baby?

(Piper)- Perfect. Just what I needed. And I'm going to sleep well now.

(Alex)- Mmm me too. I'm probably going to just crash right now, I'm so sleepy.

(Piper)- Go to bed babe. And have a great day tomorrow.

(Alex)- You too, night Pipes.

(Piper)- Goodnight Alex.

* * *

A/N- Thanks for reading and all your reviews! Please keep reviewing and sending suggestions! Getting your feedback is what encourages me to post almost every day! And if you like the story, please follow so you don't miss anything! Next chapter- Piper & lingerie, and Alex has a sexy surprise for her.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N- Here's a long one for you guys! Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming! For the first time so far, I'm not ahead on my chapters. I haven't written the one after this yet, so keep giving feedback and I'll try to write quickly!

* * *

That Friday Piper and Polly took a long lunch to go shopping. Piper has been missing Alex a lot. They haven't even had time for any phone sex since that first night. They talk when they can, but Alex has been so busy and tired the past few days it just hasn't happened. Piper hasn't even gotten herself off on her own, as she's been busy herself. And with missing Alex she just hasn't been in the mood.

Polly noticed the change in Piper's affect and insisted they go shopping. Polly has been more supportive of Piper the past month than she was at first regarding Piper's breakup with Larry. She tried to understand that Piper wasn't happy, and she really does want her best friend to be happy. Despite her and Polly being in a good place, Piper hasn't broken the news to Polly about the girlfriend thing. In fact, Polly doesn't even know Alex exists. She knows that Piper fooled around a bit with some women in college, but that's the extent of her awareness on Piper's involvement with women. Now that Piper is fully committed to Alex though, she feels like she has to finally tell Polly. She hopes that at some point during their shopping trip she works up the courage.

Polly and Piper are currently taking a break from their shopping to get some coffee. Polly has a handful of bags, but all Piper has bought so far is a new pair of jeans. She's excited about them though because they make her butt look incredible. Even Polly was impressed. So Piper knows Alex will be VERY pleased. The thought makes her smile.

"So Pipe, Pete has this friend coming over tomorrow." Polly says.

"Oh, cool. That's fun" Piper responds, oblivious to Polly's intentions.

"You should come over and meet him tomorrow night." Polly says casually.

"Oh yeah, sure." Piper agrees, still not knowing where Polly is going with this.

"He's an engineer. And really cute. He's vegan and does a bunch of charity bike rides" Polly smiles.

"Wait what? Pol, are you trying to set me up with this guy?" Piper asks, finally realizing her friend's intentions.

"Duh. He'll be great for you."

Piper realizes that this is the best chance she's going to get. And she really has to do it now, because she can't deal with Polly trying to get her together with some guy.

"Well actually Pol, I was planning to tell you this today anyway. But I'm sort of already seeing someone" Piper reveals.

"Really? How serious is it?" Polly asks.

"We're in a relationship. Committed, exclusive, all that." Piper smiles.

"Wow. I had no idea." Polly says with a sad look.

"I know, and I'm sorry Pol. I wanted to tell you. But you liked Larry so much and I just didn't know how."

"I get it. I just want to hear about your life! And I want you to be happy, Pipe. So who's the lucky guy?"

"Well, that's the thing. It's not a guy." Piper says, waiting for her friend's reaction.

"What? You mean it's a woman?" Polly asks with a pretty surprised face.

"Yeah. I mean, you know I hooked up with a few girls in college. And then I met Alex and it just clicked. It's so good with her Pol. I really like her."

"When did you meet her?" Polly asks.

Piper was expecting this question, and had already made the decision to stretch the truth a bit. Fixing the timeline would be best for Polly. She's still friends with Larry, so telling her that Piper cheated on him wouldn't serve any good purpose.

"Like a week or two after I broke up with Larry. But we took it slow. Just talking at first, then we went on dates, then this past weekend we made it official." Piper says with a wide grin. She still feels so lucky to be with Alex.

"And she makes you happy?"

"So happy, Pol. She's incredible." Piper smiles.

"Well, I'm happy for you then. Have you guys, you know… yet?"

"You mean have I had sex with her?" Piper clarifies.

"Yeah"

"Oh god yeah. Polly, the sex is so fucking good it's unbelievable." Piper says dreamily.

"Really? That good?"

"Ugh so good. I can never get enough. She's on a business trip right now though. This past week and next. So I'm dying a bit." Piper confesses.

"You know what we should do?!" Polly says, forming a fun idea. She's still adjusting to the idea of her friend dating a woman, but more than anything she's glad her best friend is opening up to her.

"What?" Piper asks.

"We should pick out some sexy lingerie for you! To wear for her when she gets back. And maybe something for before she gets back if you guys do the sexting thing."

"Oh, we do the sexting thing. Big time." Piper grins.

"Okay that's all I need to know! So you in?" Polly asks excitedly.

Piper loves seeing her friend so excited about them doing something together, and she's relieved that Polly is trying to be accepting of this. Plus, it's actually a really good idea. Piper has worn some lace underwear for Alex, but never anything more. Alex would probably love to see her in something special. She can just picture Alex's face when she sees it. The thought gives Piper's pussy a jolt of pleasure.

* * *

The two of them head off and end up at a high-quality lingerie store. Polly convinces Piper that if she really likes this girl, it's worth it to splurge on the good stuff.

"So where do I even start?" Piper asks her friend.

"Did you never wear this stuff with Larry?" Polly asks, surprised that Piper is so new at this.

"I bought something to surprise him for our one year anniversary and he didn't say a single thing about it, so I never did it again." Piper confesses.

"Geez." Polly is surprised Larry could be so inattentive. "Think this Alex woman will notice?"

"Definitely. She basically spends hours appreciating my body, it's crazy. Nobody has ever made me feel so sexy." Piper smiles.

"That's really good, Pipe. Now imagine how sexy you'll feel when she sees you wearing something like this" Polly holds up a navy teddy to show Piper.

"She's probably going to lose it" Piper laughs. She loves the idea of Alex enjoying her in lingerie. She even gets a devious idea for right now.

Alex is at her company's headquarters working on a spreadsheet when her phone buzzes.

 **[Piper]- Guess where I am right now.**

 **[Alex]- Boring lunch meeting?**

 **[Piper]- Better.**

 **[Alex]- An exciting lunch meeting?**

 **[Piper]- Very funny. But no.**

 **[Alex]- I give up, where are you?**

 **[Piper]- Lingerie store ;).**

 **[Alex]- Shit, really?**

 **[Piper]- Yup. Polly took me shopping cause she thought I seemed off. She didn't know it was because I was missing a certain sultry brunette. But I told her about you and she was cool with it. And then she suggested we go lingerie shopping to get me something.**

 **[Alex]- I changed my mind about Polly, I'm a fan. A big one. Did you pick something yet?**

 **[Piper]- Nope. I was just about to start trying stuff on. And then I was thinking that you would like to hear about your girlfriend trying on all kinds of sexy lingerie to wear for you, deciding which you'll like best.**

 **[Alex]- Fuck Piper, are you trying to kill me here?**

 **[Piper]- Nope, just trying to make you wet at work.**

 **[Alex]- Ugh well mission successful. Already.**

 **[Piper]- Really?**

 **[Alex]- Yup. Love the thought of you trying on lingerie. You look absolutely beautiful whatever you wear, but I love that you want to do this for me. And you'll look fucking hot.**

 **[Piper]- Do you have any suggestions?**

 **[Alex]- Anything you like, Pipes.**

 **[Piper]- Yeah but I want your input! You'll be the one taking it off.**

 **[Alex]- Piperrrrr**

 **[Piper]- Turned on?**

 **[Alex]- Yes.**

 **[Piper]- Well then think of things you'd like to see me in and tell me! In the end I'm going to pick what I like, but I want your preferences too.**

 **[Alex]- Red or black would be really hot…**

 **[Piper]- Mmm naughty.**

 **[Alex]- Yess. I like that.**

 **[Piper]- Me too baby. You know I like to be naughty just for you.**

Alex is squirming in her seat. If she was at her normal office she'd probably go to the bathroom and rub one out if she were this horny, but it feels like it's too far doing that in the bathroom the fucking CEO uses. But at least this anticipation will make it better when she cums tonight. And she's going to need to, whether it's while talking to Piper or not.

 **[Alex]- Mmm that's right Pipes.**

 **[Piper]- Any other thoughts?**

 **[Alex]- I love the idea of you in stockings and a garter belt.**

 **[Piper]- Mmm that sounds hot.**

 **[Alex]- It'd be CRAZY hot on you. With that ass ;).**

 **[Piper]- Miss it?**

 **[Alex]- So much.**

Piper is in the dressing room at this point with a handful of options. Polly's making her also try on some sexy panties to get for another night. Since that's less of a surprise than the lingerie she'll get, she decides she can give Alex a sneak peek. She puts on a lace red cheeky thong and sends a picture of her ass to Alex.

 **[Alex]- Fuck Piper. Ugh god I need that ass.**

 **[Piper]- It'll be all yours in a week babe.**

 **[Alex]- I can't fucking wait. I'm going to make you cum so many times.**

 **[Piper]- You feeling a new record?**

 **[Alex]- Oh yeah. Get ready Pipes.**

 **[Piper]- I'm always ready for you.**

 **[Alex]- Want to video chat tonight? I miss seeing you. And personally, I really need to fucking cum tonight. You in?**

 **[Piper]- Definitely.**

 **[Alex]- Looking forward to it. I have a surprise for you.**

 **[Piper]- You're coming home early?**

 **[Alex]- I wish. Nope, you'll see tonight!**

 **[Piper]- A hint?**

 **[Alex]- You'll like it.**

 **[Piper]- That doesn't help!**

 **[Alex]- It will later ;).**

 **[Piper]- Ugh fine. I'll just wait then.**

 **[Alex]- Yeah well me too! You send me a sexy picture and tell me you're buying lingerie and I can't even fuck myself till later.**

 **[Piper]- Sorry :)**

 **[Alex]- You're not.**

 **[Piper]- Nope. I like grumpy horny Alex.**

 **[Alex]- I like "just-fucked, fully sated Alex"**

 **[Piper]- Agreed. I like both.**

 **[Alex]- Well later then?**

 **[Piper]- Definitely. Oh wait, I have to tell you something.**

 **[Alex]- What's up?**

 **[Piper]- Don't get mad.**

 **[Alex]- Uh oh. Piper, what is it?**

 **[Piper]- Well before Polly knew about you, she told me Pete's friend is coming over tomorrow night and I agreed to go. I didn't know she wanted to set us up. As soon as I realized that, I told her about you. She's not still going to try to get me with him, obviously, but she still wants me to go over. She said she'll invite a few other single people so it's not just the four of us. And it really isn't a big thing. I normally wouldn't even be into it, but with you gone I've been kinda bored and lonely, so it might be nice to go. But I don't want you to feel weird about it.**

 **[Alex]- It's no problem Pipes, you can hang out with your friends. I'm not going to get all jealous on you again. Well, maybe I will at some point in the future, but in a much more reasonable way that ends up a lot more satisfying for you. But for real, you're fine. Thanks for being honest with me about it.**

 **[Piper]- I miss you.**

 **[Alex]- I miss you too baby. A lot.**

 **[Piper]- Call later?**

 **[Alex]- I will. I'll probably be back to the hotel around 9. Nicky wants to go get drinks with a few of us.**

 **[Piper]- 9 is perfect. I'll be around.**

 **[Alex]- Looking forward to it. And good luck with your shopping. Whatever you pick out will be sexy as fuck on you ;).**

* * *

Piper went a little overboard at the lingerie store. She got a full outfit for when Alex gets back, but she also got a few nice pairs of panties, sexy bras, and a short silk robe. She loved how everything looked on her and she wanted Alex to be able to enjoy it. After her shower after work, she throws on a matching baby blue panty and bra set. The panties are all lace and come down over part of her ass, giving it a sexy look different than her usual thongs. The bra is soft and entirely lace, making it majorly see-through. Piper throws the new robe on over it and curls up on her couch with her dinner and a book. She had a long day and is excited to relax before her call with Alex, which she is very much looking forward to. She had to fight the urge to touch herself in the shower in anticipation, but she knows it'll be even better if she waits.

Alex, meanwhile, is at a pub with Nicky and some of their work friends. She likes to be able to venture out into whatever city she's in when she goes on business trips. It gives her a chance to see new things and try new places. Luckily, she and Nicky have a few close friends on their work team that they normally travel with. The vibes are good at this place they're at and the food is awesome, but all Alex can really think about is her call with Piper. Her horniness never went away after her texting with Piper, and it's even gotten worse. She is aching between her legs and can't wait for some dirty talk with her girl. It's making it difficult to focus with her friends.

"Alex, what do you think?" their friend Poussey asks.

"Sorry, what?" Alex responds, realizing she had zoned out thinking about Piper.

"Vause! What's got you so out of it?!" their friend Taystee asks her.

"Vause is whipped! She's got a girlfriend!" Nicky smirks.

"WHATTT!" Poussey yells.

"No way. Our Alex with a girlfriend? Nah. Alex is too much of a player!" Taystee jokes.

"Okay it's not THAT shocking, guys. Yes I have a girlfriend. She's awesome and I'm super happy." Alex smiles.

"Shit! What happened to the Alex Vause who fucked three different women over that one day conference in Philly?" Poussey quips.

"Oooh remember when she fucked that sexy FBI agent in DC?" Taystee joins in.

"Alright I get it! But this is different. I really like Piper." Alex laughs.

She hears her phone vibrate.

"Speak of the devil" She grins. She looks down and opens Piper's message and her jaw drops. Piper is in bed reading a book, and she's wearing a sexy lace underwear set and a silk robe. The robe is open so Alex can see Piper's gorgeous lingerie-clad body.

 **[Piper]- How are drinks?**

 **[Alex]- Good. But my pussy is aching for you. It already was before that picture. Now it's throbbing baby.**

 **[Piper]- Mine too. I almost had to touch myself in the shower, but I forced myself to wait for you. Now I'm so fucking horny.**

 **[Alex]- Good girl. I was so horny all day at work I had to keep my jacket on to hide my nipples.**

 **[Piper]- Mmm they still hard babe?**

 **[Alex]- Yes.**

 **[Piper]- I want to taste them.**

 **[Alex]- Soon.**

 **[Piper]- I want to taste your wet pussy, too.**

 **[Alex]- Fuck Pipes. I'm so goddamn horny I'm going to cum at this table in a minute.**

 **[Piper]- Hot! Except you're so far away I couldn't swallow all your cum :(. You know I like that. Swallow you all up baby.**

 **[Alex]- God I'm gonna combust.**

 **[Piper]- Hold it in Al. I want you to cum when I can watch your face. And watch you lick up the cum that I want to lick so badly.**

 **[Alex]- You're especially dirty tonight, I like it.**

 **[Piper]- I haven't cum in three days. My mouth is going to be very dirty later.**

 **[Alex]- Wish I could sit on your face tonight and make your mouth dirty with something else.**

 **[Piper]- Ugh Al I can't keep my hands off myself much longer. When do you think you'll get back to your hotel?**

 **[Alex]- Soon hopefully. We already ate and had a few drinks, Nicky is holding court though so who knows.**

 **[Piper]- I need you. I want to cum.**

 **[Alex]- I know baby. Just a little longer.**

 **[Piper]- These new panties cover the top half of my ass in lace.**

 **[Alex]- Piper…**

 **[Piper]- You wanna see?**

 **[Alex]- Yes. But no promises that I won't spontaneously combust.**

Alex opens the message from Piper when it arrives and lets out a soft moan. Piper's ass looks fucking fantastic in the panties. The lace top accentuates the shape of her ass and thins down at the bottom to lead to her perfect pussy. Oh God. Alex can't wait any longer. She is soaked right now.

"I'm gonna head out, guys. Have a fun rest of your night!" Alex says to her friends as she throws some cash onto the table.

"Aw no, why're you leavin so early? Party's just getting started!" Taystee cheered.

"She's probably going back to her hotel room to sext Piper. I bet our bar tab that Piper just sent Alex a sexy picture and now Alex is leaving to tend to that." Nicky laughs.

"That true Vause?" Poussey chuckles.

"You're an ass, Nicky." Alex laughs.

"I'm right though, aren't I?" Nicky says cockily.

"Fine, yes. But if you just got the picture I got, you'd be leaving early too." Alex grins.

"Well share with the class Vause!"

"Never. Bye guys!" Alex laughs.

"Fine, fine. 11am brunch tomorrow! Hopefully you're not too tired from your phone fucking session to be there." Nicky smiles. Alex can't really deny much so she turns and heads to her hotel.

* * *

Piper is trying to focus on her book but it's nearly impossible. She keeps rubbing her thighs together and squirming around to control her need. She can't stay in one position on her bed, she's so antsy. Three days with no orgasm is way too long. Especially since she got used to a high quantity (and quality) of orgasms when Alex was still home. She feels sexy in her new underwear and her legs are freshly shaved. She can feel her arousal soaking through her thin panties but she is trying her hardest not to touch herself. Luckily, she doesn't have to wait much longer.

 **[Alex]- Ditched my friends after seeing that last picture of you. I'm going to hop in the shower real quick then I'm all yours ;)**

 **[Piper]- Mmm can't wait. I'm dying here. Shower quickly please! And no touching yet, missy :)**

 **[Alex]- I know don't worry, I'll manage to resist somehow! I want to cum with you.**

Alex showers at a record speed, just enough to wash off the office and the bar. She towel dries and throws on a tank top and teeny sleep shorts. She knows they won't be on for long, but she feels like she should at least start with something on. Also, she knows Piper will enjoy seeing her hard nipples through the thin tank top. She hops onto the hotel bed and Skypes her girlfriend.

(Piper)- Hey baby.

(Alex)- Hi Pipes

(Piper)-How was your shower?

(Alex)- Good, but would've been better with your naked body in there with me.

(Piper)- Mmmm I know. Hey, I like your tits in that tank. I like seeing your nipples through it.

(Alex)- I knew you would!

(Piper)- Of course. So sexy.

(Alex)- You look so fucking hot in that lingerie Pipes. Like, you're fucking smokin'.

(Piper)- It's all for you, Al.

(Alex)- You ready for your surprise?

(Piper)- Yes! I've been very intrigued.

(Alex)- Hopefully you'll like it. It's in your apartment.

(Piper)- What? You left it here for me? Where is it?!

(Alex)- Move your laptop so I can see your ass when you look where I tell you to. Deal?

(Piper)- Mm yes. Where is it?

(Alex)- Look under your bed. Right side.

Piper bends over to the side of her bed, earning her a moan from Alex when her ass comes into view. She finds a rectangular black box under her bed with a red bow around it. Attached to the bow is a simple note.

 _Piper baby- Here is something for you to do when I'm not around. Enjoy ;). -A_

(Piper)- Oh my God when did you do this?

(Alex)- The night I came over for pizza. I knew you wouldn't find it under your bed before I told you to look.

(Piper)- Ah! I'm so excited. Can I open it?

(Alex)- Yes babe, that's kind of the point.

Piper slides off the bow and then lifts the top of the box off. When she sees what's inside her jaw drops. Inside the box is a very expensive-looking vibrator.

(Piper)- Alex!

(Alex)- You like it?

(Piper)- You didn't have to do this!

(Alex)- I wanted to. I accidentally came across the current one you use and it's not nearly good enough for you. Too low-quality for your high-quality pussy :).

(Piper)- You found my vibrator? Oh God that's embarrassing.

(Alex)- Piper, you're a grown woman, you're allowed to have a vibrator in your nightstand.

(Piper)- Larry never liked that I had one. I had to keep it from him. But it just helps me when I need a reliable solo session.

(Alex)- Well Larry's an idiot. It's hot, babe. Hopefully you like the one I got you. I tried to get one similar in size and style to the one you had, just better quality.

(Piper)- You're incredible.

(Alex)- You deserve the best. Which when it comes to fucking you, is me. But you deserve the best option for when I'm not there.

(Piper)- Oh my god this is the nicest, sexiest, sweetest thing ever Alex. I can't believe you thought to do this for me!

(Alex)- I was happy to. Plus, my intentions were partially selfish.

(Piper)- Mmm, and how is that?

(Alex)- Well Piper, now I get to watch you fuck yourself with it.

(Piper)- Ohh god.

(Alex)- Get ready babe.

(Piper)- I'm so fucking ready.

(Alex)- We're going to get you even more ready. I totally didn't even think to get you lube to use with the vibrator. Sorry!

(Piper)- No need to apologize. I'm plenty wet down there.

(Alex)- I want to get you even wetter. I want this to feel really good for you.

(Piper)- Mmm okay. Well if you want to get me wetter, I think you're wearing one too many layers up top.

Alex smiles at Piper and tugs her shirt off, leaving her topless.

(Piper)- God I missed them.

(Alex)- They miss your lips around them.

(Piper)- Ugh fuck. Massage them, Al.

Alex does as asked and starts to massage her breasts. She groans as she touches herself. She's desperate for any contact right now. Piper is watching her with lust-filled eyes and her bottom lip captured by her teeth.

(Piper)- So sexy.

(Alex)- Take that pretty robe off; I want to see more of your skin.

Piper slips the robe off her body and tosses it to the side. She's now just in the matching panties and bra.

(Alex)- You're so goddamn beautiful.

(Piper)-Alexxxx.

(Alex)- You ready to touch yourself?

(Piper)- God yes.

(Alex)- Okay baby. Pinch those nipples.

(Piper)- FUCK. That feels good.

(Alex)- I know Pipes, mine too. They've been so hard for you all day.

(Piper)- Grab them rougher for me.

(Alex)- GAH! So good.

(Piper)- I want to suck your tits so hard you cum just from that. And I want to mark them with my mouth. Cause they're mine.

(Alex)- God Pipes…

(Piper)- I'm so wet Alex.

(Alex)- Good girl. Rub your clit for me.

Piper reaches into her panties and finds her clit under all the sticky silk on her pussy. She moans and starts to stroke it.

(Piper)- Fuck that feels great. I'm soaked Al.

(Alex)- Show me.

Piper pulls her hand out of her panties and shows Alex all the stickiness coating them.

(Piper)- All for you.

(Alex)- Fuck baby. Suck them for me.

As Alex watches Piper sucking her juices off her fingers she pulls her shorts off so she can touch her pussy. It's just as wet as Piper's, if not even wetter. She needs this.

(Alex)- How's that taste?

(Piper)- So good.

(Alex)- It turns me on so much to see you tasting yourself. I love when you're naughty.

(Piper)- I want to be so naughty for you, Al.

(Alex)- I want to see the vibrator on your pussy. Are you wet enough now?

(Piper)- Definitely.

(Alex)- Okay babe, rub the sides of it over your pussy to coat it.

Piper grabs the very large vibrator and rubs the sides of the shaft over her cunt. It feels phenomenal against her pussy. When it hits her clit, her hips jerk.

(Piper)- Fuck!

(Alex)- Good girl. It's getting nice and covered in your juices.

(Piper)- I'm ready Al, I want to put it in.

(Alex)- Soon.

Alex takes her fingers away from her pussy and uses the wet fingers to rub her nipples. She knows it will drive Piper insane, and she wants Piper to be begging for it before she enters the shaft.

(Piper)- Oh fuck Alex that's so hot.

(Alex)- Touching my tits like this makes my pussy throb, Piper.

(Piper)- God Alex I need to put this in. Please.

(Alex)- Almost time baby, just keep stroking yourself with the sides.

Alex notices that Piper is nearly grinding her pussy against the side of the vibrator. The sight makes Alex smile, Piper is very ready.

(Piper)- Ohhhh god.

(Alex)- Is your pussy aching for me yet, Piper?

(Piper)- So much. It has been all week.

(Alex)- Does your pussy miss my fingers fucking it hard?

(Piper)- Oh goddd. Yes.

(Alex)- Does it miss my warm tongue thrusting into it? And licking your clit perfectly?

(Piper)- Fuck Al I need to put it in.

(Alex)- You're so wet Piper. You're dripping onto the vibrator and your bed.

(Piper)- Please baby.

(Alex)- Please what?

(Piper)- Please let me fuck myself.

(Alex)- Okay, you can put it in now.

Piper wastes no time and eases the vibrator into her tight pussy. She moans as she feels it filling her up deliciously. She gets it all the way in and lets herself adjust to the size.

(Piper)- Fuckkkkkk.

(Alex)- How's that feel?

(Piper)- Oh god so good. So full

(Alex)- Good girl. I got you a big one cause your old one was pretty huge. You like filling your tight pussy up, Piper?

(Piper)- Yess.

(Alex)- Prop yourself up on pillows and lean back. I want to see it in your pussy.

Piper repositions herself so Alex has a clear shot of the vibrator in her hole, but Piper can still see her computer screen.

(Alex)- Fuck Pipes that's splitting you wide open. I love seeing it fill you up so much.

(Piper)- It's so deep.

(Alex)- You ready to turn it on?

(Piper)- Yesss.

Piper turns on the slowest vibration to start.

(Piper)- Alexxxx oh fuck that's so good.

(Alex)- Good girl. I love seeing your face all scrunched up in so much pleasure. So hot.

(Piper)- You f-fuck yourself too now.

(Alex)- Okay babe.

Alex finally starts to finger herself. She groans when her fingers fill her up and start to thrust in and out. She thrusts hard as she watches her girlfriend fill her own pussy up.

(Alex)- Fuck that's good.

(Piper)- Fuck I'm already clo-close fuck. This is- _ugh-_ so good Al. F-feels so good inside me.

(Alex)- You look so hot baby. You know what I'm gonna do one day?

(Piper)- W-what?

(Alex)- Fuck you with a strap on. Fill you up and thrust into you and fuck you so hard.

(Piper)- Ohhh god Alex.

(Alex)- Then I'm going to bend you over and fuck you from behind with it. Nice and rough. Like a bad girl like you needs.

(Piper)- Ughhhh.

(Alex)- And I'll slap your tight little ass as I fill you up and fuck you so good.

(Piper)- Oh God Al I'm close.

(Alex)- Mmm and my thighs will be slapping against your wet pussy and your ass. So good.

The vibrator is hitting Piper in all the right ways and her pussy is pulsing around it. And now with Alex saying these things to her she knows she won't last much longer.

(Piper)- Fuck babe. G-gonna cum soon.

(Alex)- Me too. Ughhhh. Almost.

(Piper)- Ah Alex I need to cum.

Alex gives herself a few more deep thrusts and thumbs over her clit so she's right at the edge.

(Alex)- I'm t-there. Cum f-for me Pipes.

(Piper)- Ohhhhhh FUCK!

Piper cums hard around the vibrator. Her pussy throbs and pulses with pleasure. Before she can come down from her orgasm completely she angles the vibrator so it's hitting her clit and she cums hard again.

(Piper)- Shit Al again I'm cumming I'm cumming!

Watching Piper moan and writhe as she cums hard twice is all it takes to throw Alex over the edge. She cums around her fingers and gets the release she so desperately needed. The orgasm travels through her whole body and satisfies every part of her. She throws her head back and lets the pleasure take over.

(Alex)- Cumming Pipes! Ohhhhh.

Piper winds down from her second release and watches Alex reach hers. She doesn't take her eyes away from the sight of the sexy brunette drawing out more and more of her cum with each thrust. Alex's eyes are shut and her back is arched in pleasure. The image almost sends Piper off again, but she reels it in and watchers her girl finish. When she's ready she pulls the vibrator out of herself.

(Piper)- This is a really good vibrator Al, it felt so good inside me.

(Alex)- I'm glad baby.

(Piper)- You feeling better after cumming?

(Alex)- Oh god yes. I was so horny I needed this so bad.

(Piper)- Me too. Three days was way too long, let's never do that again.

(Alex)- Agreed.

Before Piper puts the vibrator down she brings it in front of her face and slowly licks her cum off it.

(Alex)- Fuck Piper. God, so sexy.

(Piper)- Mmmm tastes so good.

(Alex)- I want to taste!

(Piper)- Sorry! All for me tonight.

(Alex)- Ugh no fair.

(Piper)- Soon you can taste me all you want.

(Alex)- Oh, I plan to.

(Piper)- Can I ask you something?

(Alex)- Shoot.

(Piper)- What you were saying right before I came…

(Alex)- Oh shit yeah, about the strap on?

(Piper)- Yeah. Is that something you want to do? Or were you just saying it in the moment?

(Alex)- Well honestly, it's something I'd love to do. I'd love to fuck you like that. But only if and when you're ready.

(Piper)- It turned me on a lot to hear you talk about it.

(Alex)- Yeah?

(Piper)- Mhmmm. I think I want to try it sometime.

(Alex)- Okay baby, we can do it. When you're ready.

(Piper)- Thank Alex.

(Alex)- So what're you up to tomorrow?

(Piper)- Just going for a run in the morning, then errands, then that dinner thing at Polly's that I mentioned. You?

(Alex)- Brunch with Nicky and the coworkers, then wandering the city a bit. Oh, and sending you dirty pictures while you're at that dinner thing.

(Piper)- Alex!

* * *

A/N- Next chapter- Piper picks Alex up from the airport. How far do you think they make it before they finally get busy? Keep reviewing and sending suggestions!

Thanks :)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20, woo! I hope you all like this one. I had to write a super long term paper this past weekend, but I still wanted to write this to put up for you guys. Hopefully the quality is okay! Please post reviews! Enjoy :)

* * *

Today is finally the day. It's Friday, and it's been a week since Piper's lingerie shopping with Polly and subsequent phone sex with Alex. The rest of the week was filled with dirty pictures and texts, but there was never enough time for a complete phone sex session. It's mostly just been one of them saying they were horny, and the other sending them something dirty to get off with. It's safe to say that in just one week Piper has gotten a LOT of use out of her new vibrator. And it's a good one, it always makes her cum. But it's not Alex by any means. She misses Alex teasing her until she's begging more. She misses Alex whispering dirty things in her ear with that deep raspy voice. She misses Alex's body up against hers while they fuck. She misses Alex's perfect fingers filling up her pussy. She misses Alex's talented tongue. And god, does she miss those tits.

It's time for Piper to see her girl. Big time.

Luckily, today is the day Alex comes home. Alex's plane is set to arrive in the evening, so Piper is going to pick her up after work. Piper has been antsy all morning. She's ready to go pick up her girl and let the inevitable fucking marathon commence. Sadly though, she's still at work and Alex isn't set to arrive for hours.

Piper is trying to focus on stacking shelves. It's difficult though, as she's specifically stacking massage oils that remind her of a certain phone conversation. And a certain brunette she'd like to use the oils on.

"Piper!" Polly yells to her day dreaming friend.

"What? Sorry, I zoned out." Piper admits.

"Yeah, you've been zoning out all day. What's going on?" Polly asks.

"Alex comes home tonight" Piper says with a big grin.

"Finally! So let me guess, you're day dreaming about finally getting laid tonight?"

"Yup, pretty much. It's been way too long. Alex actually bought me a vibrator before she left, a really nice one. And well, let's just say it's been a week and I'll probably need new batteries soon." Piper chuckles.

"Okay Jesus Pipe TMI" Polly laughs.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just really excited for tonight."

"Are you going to wear the new lingerie?" Polly asks.

"Definitely. I'm picking her up from the airport so I'll probably change when we get back to my place. I don't want to get the stuff messed up on the drive and at the airport." Piper explains.

"That's a good idea. And are you all taken care of down there?" Polly asks her friend quietly.

"What do you mean?" Piper asks with her brow furrowed.

"I mean are you waxed, Piper." Polly clarifies.

"OH shit. I didn't even think of that. I've kinda been letting it go the past few weeks." Piper replies. "Fuck, I'm probably not going have time to go before I have to pick her up."

"No worries Piper. Leave work now and get yourself groomed so you're ready for your sexfest." Polly grins.

"You don't mind closing up yourself?"

"Nope. You'll look better in the lingerie if you're not all unruly down there." Polly says.

"Okay, enough talk about my grooming haha. Thanks Pol!" Piper says as she packs up her stuff.

"Have fun! Hope she likes the stuff." Polly tells her friend.

"Oh, she always likes the stuff" Piper jokes with a smirk.

"Okay gross, I meant the lingerie!" Polly laughs.

"I'm just kidding. Thanks Pol, I really appreciate it."

While Piper is getting her hair situation tended to, Alex is thousands of feet in the sky coming home from her trip. She had a good time, mostly. She got a lot of work done and conducted a few important meetings. She got to spend a lot of time with Nicky, who she really does care about. And she got to hang out with Poussey and Taystee, who are hilarious and always fun to spend time with. She got to explore the city and take in the area. But goddamn did she miss Piper.

She missed the blonde's sweet smile and fiery comebacks. She missed her kisses and cuddling with the blonde. She missed talking to Piper about everything. And fucking hell she missed sex with her. Alex has been horny all week since their weekend phone sex. She needs real sex with Piper to scratch the itch. And tonight she gets it. She needs to cum herself, but she also really, really wants to please the blonde. She misses making Piper cum hard over and over. She can't wait to feel Piper writhe underneath her. And she really, really, wants to taste her girlfriend's delicious cum again. The thought is getting her horny on the plane. She decides to try to sleep to suppress her need a little longer.

That doesn't help. Alex does fall asleep, but she once again has a dream about tying Piper up to her bed. For some reason, she can't escape this one fucking fantasy. It's popped into her head quite often while she's been masturbating. And yeah, it's something she wants to do. She tied other girls up during sex before all the time. Fuck, she had the scarves just tied to her bed all the time because it happened so often. She hasn't wanted to push Piper, though. But last time they were together Piper said she wants to try some of Alex's fantasies. So maybe she is ready…

Alex ponders that as she grabs a magazine to try to distract herself from the ache between her legs. Just a few more hours and she'll be with Piper.

As planned, Piper doesn't wear her new lingerie under her clothes to the airport to get Alex. She wants Alex to get the full experience later on when they're in her bedroom. For the airport trip Piper is wearing leggings and a sweatshirt. She's sporting a fresh wax so she skipped the panties.

Piper gets to the airport and waits where she's allowed to for Alex. She is so excited to see her. She knows they haven't even been together for that long, but if feels like they have. Alex has become such an important part of her life. The sultry brunette always makes Piper happy and Piper just loves being around her. So two weeks felt like forever being apart. Especially since they're still in that honeymoon phase of their relationship. Two weeks without fucking is just not working.

Piper grabs a coffee and sits down with her book. She reads for about 20 minutes before she hears her phone go off.

 **[Alex]- Hey kid :). Just landed, taxiing now.**

 **[Piper]- Yay! I'm here reading. So excited to see you. How was your flight?**

 **[Alex]- Good, except for that I was turned on the whole time. May or may not have had a sex dream starring you during a nap…**

 **[Piper]- Alex! Lol. What happened?**

 **[Alex]- Wouldn't you like to know ;)**

 **[Piper]- Uh yeah! Please! I've been without you for too long. My body is sad.**

 **[Alex]- I'm planning to change that very, very soon.**

 **[Piper]- Good :). But for now, tell me about the dream! Please!**

 **[Alex]- What's in it for me?**

 **[Piper]- My naked body is all yours in less than an hour. Is that not enough?**

 **[Alex]- Fuck I can't wait. Okay fine, I'll tell you.**

 **[Piper]- Yes!**

 **[Alex]- So I tied you up again, like that other dream. I worked over your whole body until you were begging. And then I didn't let you cum until I said to.**

 **[Piper]- Fuck Al that's so hot.**

 **[Alex]- I thought so. Woke up with wet panties lol.**

 **[Piper]- Ugh so sexy.**

 **[Alex]- All yours, later.**

 **[Piper]- I can't fucking wait.**

 **[Alex]- Me neither kid.**

 **[Piper]- Can we do that tonight?**

 **[Alex]- What?**

 **[Piper]- You tie me up.**

 **[Alex]- Really? You want to?**

 **[Piper]- Definitely. I've missed your hands on me. And all the wonderful things you do to my body. So that sounds pretty fucking great.**

 **[Alex]- Mmm I can't wait to have your body all to myself for as long as I want.**

 **[Piper]- All yours :). Also, you know who I miss?**

 **[Alex]- Uh, me? Hopefully lol.**

 **[Piper]- Well yeah of course haha. But I miss Dom Alex. Remember in that bathroom stall when you just took control? And then that phone sex we had when you told me exactly what to do. That was so hot. And I know you've been holding back on me cause I'm inexperienced with women. And for that you're so wonderful and the absolute sweetest. But I'm more experienced now! I want you to do what you want with me. Follow your instincts. Not hold back.**

 **[Alex]- If you're ready for that, then you got it babe. You want Dom Alex tonight?**

 **[Piper]- YES PLEASE.**

 **[Alex]- Haha okay baby. I'm excited :).**

 **[Piper]- God me too.**

 **[Alex]- We're at the gate. I'll see you in a few!**

 **[Piper]- Ahhhh yay :)**

Fifteen minutes later Piper looks up and sees her gorgeous, sexy, brunette girlfriend walking towards her. She smiles wide and they both pick up the pace. When they get to each other Alex drops her bag and hugs her blonde. Piper squeezes her back hard.

After the lengthy embrace, Alex moves her head back and looks at Piper.

"I missed you, kid" she smiles.

Piper doesn't even say anything back; she's too transfixed with Alex's lips. She missed those lips bad. She doesn't want to wait any longer to kiss them, so she doesn't.

She leans in and connects her lips to Alex's. She kisses her hard and passionately. Alex is caught off guard at first but quickly sinks into the steamy kiss. She moves her hands from Piper's shoulders to her lower back, resting them dangerously close to the blonde's ass. When she feels Piper's toned, round ass in the leggings she can't resist and gives a squeeze.

Piper breaks the kiss to smile.

"Mmm I missed your love affair with my ass" she chuckles.

"Ugh I missed all of you, but I really fucking missed that ass. Fucking hell it's sexy" Alex groans.

"Let's get going then so you can show me how much you missed me" Piper says.

"Fuck yes, let's go. You walk first." Alex says, standing in place so Piper will walk a step ahead of her.

"Alex! I'm not going to fucking walk ahead of you so you can watch my ass as I walk!" Piper laughs.

"It's not my fault that your ass looks fucking phenomenal right now! I just want to watch it so I can appreciate it" Alex says.

"You're out of control" Piper laughs.

"Babe you should seriously wear leggings more often. Like way more often. Good god. Your ass is unreal right now." Alex shakes her head in appreciation, staring intently at Piper's perky ass.

"If you like them so much I will wear them more often. I usually don't wear them for you because I want to look nicer! They always feel too casual." Piper says.

"You should wear them all the fucking time. Jesus Christ Piper I can't stop staring. If we weren't in an airport right now I'd do some naughty things to that ass." Alex muses.

"Well if you started walking we could be out of the airport! Please Al, I'm so horny. My ass is coming with me, let's go." Piper says, desperate to get home and fuck.

"Okay sorry, sorry, you're right. I just got a little caught up there. Your ass does that to me. Hell, your ass does a lot of things to me" Alex smiles as she grabs Piper's hand and walks with her to Piper's car.

When they get to Piper's car the deck is relatively empty. Alex puts her bag in the trunk and slides into the passenger seat. Alex looks over at Piper waiting in the driver's seat and can't believe how perfect she looks. Piper is just wearing a hoody and her hair is naturally wavy, and she looks stunning. She's the dream girl Alex never knew she had. Alex's body shivers at the thought, and the shiver settles between her legs. She remembers exactly how horny she is, and decides to try to make out with Piper. Who cares if there are other people in the deck?

She calls Piper's name

"Yeah babe?" Piper turns to her and smiles.

Alex answers by grabbing Piper's face and pulling her into a kiss. She thrusts her tongue in and immediately starts to tongue fuck Piper's mouth. After a solid minute she bites Piper's bottom lip and releases it, ending the kiss. She leans back to her seat and smiles at Piper.

"Mmm I missed kissing you" Alex smiles.

"Shit Alex that was a good one." Piper responds, running her fingertips over her tingling lips.

"I can't wait to kiss you even more. Everywhere." Alex replies as Piper pulls out of the parking spot and heads to the road.

"I can't wait either Al, I've missed you." Piper is throbbing between her legs already. She tries to focus on the road and forget her need though, so they can get home already and fuck. She hits the gas a little harder and makes her way.

"I miss kissing your neck" Alex says along with a brush of her fingers across Piper's neck. Piper shivers at the light touch over a sensitive area on her neck. Alex knows exactly where to touch her. Piper realizes now that Alex is trying to get her worked up. Piper tries to focus on driving and not respond to Alex's attempts.

"Mmm baby later. I need to drive." Piper is losing her composure fast.

"I miss kissing your tits. Sucking them into my mouth and biting your pretty nipples. They're always so hard for me. And such a pretty pink against the pale skin of your tits."

"Alex..."

"I miss kissing your pussy. I miss that so much. I miss just licking you all up and sticking my tongue deep inside you. Curling it up to hit that magic spot in you that nobody has ever hit like me before."

"Fuck Alex." Piper is so turned on.

"Do you miss that too?" Alex asks. She's loving how much Piper is responding. Piper is so damn adorable when she tries to pretend she's not being affected like this.

"God yes. I can't talk about this now though, I'm too turned on."

"I can tell you are baby. So if you can't talk, I'll just do all the talking." Alex says. She wants to tease Piper. It's so easy and so satisfying to see the blonde get all hot and bothered but try to keep her cool. Plus Alex is fucking horny, and this is working for her.

"I missed your hands these past two weeks. Mine just weren't the same. They were good though. I enjoyed getting off to pictures of you, and to your dirty words. So hot. You can have such a dirty mouth. Such naughty words coming out of those pretty pink lips. It made me cum pretty hard" Alex continues.

"Alex…"

"Apparently you needed even more than I did though, you horny girl. You fucked yourself so many times this week. Made good use of that vibrator I bought you. Came all over it so many times."

"Ugh I know"

"So hot. You're so needy. You couldn't even go half a day without cumming. And kept making me send you pictures of my tits so you can fuck yourself at work. And at your friend's house. And in the morning. And at night. And in the afternoon. You're so naughty."

"Alex I'm so turned on, I can't do this. We have to wait" Piper moans, rubbing her thighs together. She suddenly regrets not wearing panties when she feels the moisture between her legs soaking through her leggings.

"I'm going to make you wait even more tonight, Piper. After I tie you up. You're going to have to beg me for it. But I think you'll like that. You like when I take control." Alex continues.

"God Alex" Piper is losing her focus. Pressure is building between her legs. Alex knows exactly what to say to rile her up, and it's working.

"After you beg for it, and once I decide it's time, I'm going to make you feel so good." Alex keeps talking in such a casual tone that it's like they're talking about groceries or something. She knows it will drive Piper crazy.

Piper is trying to focus on the road but it's getting increasingly difficult. Her pussy is aching and her entire body has that tingly pressure building.

"I haven't decided yet how I'm going to fuck you. And it will be my decision, Piper, because I will be in charge. Maybe I'll fuck you with my fingers. So I can make it hard and rough, just how you like it." Alex ponders.

"Alex Jesus I'm going to burst. We're almost home just hold on!" Piper pleads, starting to grind her pussy against the seat below her to ease the pressure. She is becoming delirious.

"Or maybe I'll use my tongue. Then I can taste all the wetness I know is building in your panties for me right this minute. You always taste so good. And I know you like me working hard as I give you head. You like how attentive I am and how good my soft tongue feels on you." Alex says.

"ALEX! Oh my god I'm going to lose it." Piper says, gripping the steering wheel hard.

"I could always fuck you with the vibrator I bought you. I was going to wait until I have a strap on, but I loved seeing the thick shaft fill up your tight little pussy. I can make that nice and rough for you, too."

"Jesus Alex, please."

"You okay there, Pipes?" Alex says nonchalantly. She's thoroughly enjoying teasing Piper. She's incredibly turned on herself, but she wants to stay in control of this.

"You fucking know that I'm dying here!" Piper yells. She's so turned on she can't even see straight. At this point she's in no state to drive, so she pulls over to the side of the road. There are cars passing, but they should be hidden enough.

"Piper, what're you doing?" Alex asks. She's surprised that Piper actually pulled over.

"You know the effect you were having on me. So it was either I crashed the car or I pulled over so you can fuck me." Piper says.

"Who says I'm going to fuck you here on the side of the road?" Alex smirks. It's so hot how badly Piper needs it.

"If you won't do it then fine, I will. But I'm seriously going to cum in these pants" Piper says honestly.

"Oooh hot, I like that idea" Alex grins.

"Alex! Please. I'm not wearing any panties, and I'm so wet right now. Don't you want to feel?" Piper says in a low voice.

"Fuck Pipes" Alex moans. Alex doesn't want to wait any longer to take care of Piper. She reclines her seat all the way back and looks over at Piper. "Well, do you want me to fuck you?" Alex asks and gazes down at her lap.

Piper responds by eagerly climbing over the center console and maneuvering herself onto Alex's lap. It's not easy in the tight space but she manages. She places a leg on each side of Alex's to straddle her. Piper leans in and kisses Alex roughly. Their lips and tongues move together deliciously. After about a minute Piper starts to grind her front into Alex's lap.

"Eager" Alex smiles.

"I need to cum, Al. I'm already close. Your teasing turned me on so much" Piper moans.

Alex pulls Piper's leggings down past her ass and groans at the sight of Piper not wearing any panties. Piper's arousal is smeared all over her thighs and is completely covering her pussy. She's soaked.

"Alex, please, now." Piper pleads.

Alex complies and thrusts two fingers into Piper's soaking wet pussy. Piper throws her head back at the feeling. She's missed being filled up by Alex.

Alex lets out a groan of her own. Her fingers missed the warm velvet of Piper's pussy. Piper feels so great around her fingers. She starts to pump in and out as much as she can with their angle. Piper helps out and starts to ride Alex's fingers the best she can. It's definitely not the easiest position, but Piper is so horny it doesn't even matter. Alex is able to get her fingers in deep and hard still, just how Piper likes. She pumps in and out over and over at a relentless, perfect pace.

"That feels so good" Piper moans.

"Good girl. You feel so tight and warm around my fingers." Alex remarks.

Piper moans again and thrusts to take Alex deeper. She needs release. She can already feel it building inside of her. She's missed her orgasms from Alex, her masturbation just wasn't enough. And she knows this one will just be a start to hold her over until the fuckfest later. She can't wait.

"God Alex so fuh-fucking good." Piper groans.

"I love filling you up. You're so insatiable. Needing to pull over to be fucked. You couldn't even wait until we got home before you had to beg me to fuck you. Such a dirty girl"

"I'm y-your dirty girl, Al" Piper manages to get out.

Piper's words strike something for Alex, and she thrusts in deeper. Piper is hers, and Piper wants it dirty right now. The thought is so appealing to Alex. She has this gorgeous, sexy, kinky, perpetually horny girl all to herself. She needs to make Piper cum right now. She wants to give her girl this dirty, quick, release she so desperately needs. She continues to fuck Piper harder until the blonde is right on the edge.

"Cl-close Alex" Piper breathes out. Her hips are bucking wilding and her breathing is rapid. She's right at the edge and desperate for release.

"Cum baby" Alex says in a raspy voice. Watching Piper on the edge like this is so erotic and Alex feels like she could almost cum herself.

Piper gives one more big thrust of her hips and then her body freezes up. Her hips rotate and her head is thrown back. She yells out Alex's name so loudly that it bounces all around the car. Her pussy clamps down on Alex's fingers and a rush of cum trickles down Alex's hand. Piper lets out a few grunts as she rides her orgasm. It's the sexiest sight ever for Alex, especially considering they're on the side of the road. Not that anyone could see them right now with how steamed up the windows are.

Piper breathes deeply and brings her head back up. She looks into Alex's eyes as she comes down from her orgasm. When she's finally calmed down she gives a sated smile.

"Mmm much better" she sighs.

"I'm glad baby. That was so hot. And it was just the beginning. I have so much planned for you tonight" Alex grins.

Piper quickly pulls her now wet leggings back on and climbs back to the driver's seat.

"Those are filled with cum right now, aren't they" Alex laughs as Piper squirms in her leggings.

"Fuck haha yeah. Whoops. There goes my plan to wear leggings more! These are wrecked" Piper chuckles.

"We're going shopping sometime then. Cause your ass in leggings is my new obsession. Like honestly, I'm probably going to fuck myself to the thought of it." Alex smirks.

"Alex! You're so dirty" Piper laughs.

"Just wait for tonight, kid".

* * *

Next chapter- MAJOR reunion sex-fest. Tying up, lingerie, Dom Alex, face sitting, fucking of all sorts, (maybe) a new orgasm record... It's a big one. Get ready! ;)

And please review and give me any requests!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N- Alright everyone, this is a long one! I almost split it into two chapters, but you all would've hated where I was going to cut it off so I made it one long chapter. This one was a big one and I worked really hard on it for all you loyal readers, so I hope you enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you think :).

Thanks

* * *

After her spontaneous car sex, Piper is in a much better state to drive in. She's still horny and eager for the night, but she's at least able to actually focus on driving.

It isn't much longer before they arrive at her apartment. They step out of the car, grab hands, and head up.

When they get into Piper's living room they're both eager to fuck, but don't start just yet. They know this is going to be a marathon night so they want to get settled in first. Alex drops her bags and Piper grabs a bottle of wine.

"Pipes, do you mind if I use your shower? I want to wash off the airplane smell." Alex asks.

"Of course, babe. I would totally join you, but I'm going to use that time to set some things up."

"Wow, there's set up involved?" Alex asks.

"Yup. I missed you so much Al. I'm going to show you exactly how much." Piper smiles.

"Mmm, this is going to be a quick shower then." Alex chuckles.

Before she leaves, Alex stands by Piper and grabs her ass one more time.

"God, this ass in leggings is just the fucking best." Alex moans.

"You're ridiculous" Piper laughs. "Now go shower so I can have sex with you!"

"Deal" Alex smiles.

* * *

While Alex showers off, Piper starts to set the mood for their night. She heads to her bedroom and lights a few candles. She closes her blinds and the window to give them some privacy, and to save the neighbors from hearing their inevitable screaming. When the room is set up to her liking, Piper strips out of her leggings and sweatshirt. She freshens up a bit 'down there' so she is clean and ready for Alex. She rubs lotion over her body to moisturize, and because it's one of Alex's favorite scents on her.

She messes around with her hair a bit to add some body and she darkens her make up a bit. She adds more eye liner and uses some eye shadow to give herself a smoky-eye look. She puts on a red lipstick, and is satisfied with her face. Now time for the outfit. Piper dresses herself in the new lingerie set she bought with Polly. She looks at herself in the mirror and feels incredibly sexy. She can't wait for Alex to see her. She turns on her speakers and puts on a soft, sexy playlist. She rests down on her bed and waits for Alex to finish blow drying her hair in the bathroom.

Alex comes out a few minutes later, completely naked.

"Hey Pipes, that soap you have smells so good. Can you get me some of-"

Alex stops in her tracks when she sees Piper on the bed.

"Holy fuck."

Piper is wearing a black satin corset with lace down the sides and red lacing in front. It's tight and fits perfectly; accentuating her slim waist and making her perky tits pop out. On the bottom Piper is wearing a black satin thong that doesn't cover very much of anything. She also has a black lace garter belt on, with black straps leading to black lace-top thigh highs. She's lying on the bed spread out for Alex, with wavy hair and sexy make up.

"Baby…" Alex can't even believe what she's seeing right now. She knew Piper went lingerie shopping, but she didn't think Piper would go all out like this. And she was completely surprised; she assumed Piper was just going to be wearing panties and her hoody when she came out of the bathroom. Holy fuck Piper looks sexy. Alex can't look away.

"What do you think?" Piper asks seductively, looking down over her body.

"Piper, this is literally the sexiest thing I've ever seen. You look stunning baby. Good god." Alex shakes her head, still not over how hot Piper looks.

"It's all for you Al." Piper says to her girlfriend as she runs her hands over her body. That's all it takes for Alex to hurry over to the bed and hop on. She sits next to Piper and runs her fingers over the stockings.

"So fucking sexy Pipes. Can I see it from behind?" Alex asks softly. Piper notices how dark her eyes are. They are full of lust and desire. Piper rolls over so she's lying on her stomach, giving Alex the view from behind.

"Fuck Piper…" Alex moans at the sight of Piper's outfit from behind. She can see the back lacing on the corset, ending a few inches above the string of the panties. The thong reveals Piper's entire ass, much to Alex's delight. That with the vision of the black garter straps over Piper's pale skin and the lace-top thigh highs is unreal. Alex feels a gush of wetness leave her at the sight. She's completely naked so it runs down her inner thigh.

Alex runs her fingertips over the back of Piper's thighs, stroking along the garter strap. After a minute of soft stroking she pulls the string up and lets it slap back against Piper's leg.

"Fuckk" Piper hisses. All her senses are awakened. Alex's reaction to her lingerie was better than she even expected.

"Can I still tie you up, Piper?" Alex asks in a soft voice, looking down at Piper's sexy body.

"Yes. Please." Piper replies.

"Good. Because you look so sexy right now, and it's all mine. Mine, and only mine to fuck. And I want to have you completely at my mercy."

"Ugh Al" Piper moans at Alex's words. She's fantasied about this herself, so she's excited for Alex to finally do it. It's something they've both wanted.

"Do you have any scarves? I have some better stuff at my apartment, but scarves will work just fine." Alex asks Piper.

Piper nods and steps off the bed to walk to her closet. Alex just sits back watching Piper move in that sexy lingerie. Seeing Piper standing gives her the full view, and it is absolutely stunning. Piper is also facing away from Alex, so Alex has the perfect view of Piper's bare ass with the garter belt. So sexy.

Piper walks back to the bed with a scarf in her hand, breaking Alex out of her trance.

"Two, Pipes. I want to tie you to the bed so you're totally restrained for me." Alex says.

Piper moans and walks to get another.

"Piper, can you bend over?" Alex asks.

"Really?" Piper chuckles.

"Yes. Do it baby."

Piper does as asked and bends over for Alex. Alex moans loudly at the sight. She is already feeling the pressure building inside her. She's going to need release soon.

Piper walks back with another soft scarf and hands it to Alex.

Alex takes both scarves and puts them beside her on the bed. She looks at Piper and gestures for to get back on the bed and then lay back. Piper complies and situates herself on her back across the bed. Alex looks down at her stunning girlfriend and smiles. She gets to tie up this gorgeous woman and have her way with her. And Piper is eager for it. Alex is overwhelmed with feelings of happiness.

She takes the first scarf and grabs Piper's left wrist. She gives it a soft kiss, and then pulls it back and ties it to the bedpost. She makes sure it's secure, and then repeats the motion with the other wrist. When she's done, she moves back and admires the view. Piper's sexy lingerie-clad body is spread out over the bed with her arms pulled back tied to the bed posts. Piper's eyes are dark and she's biting her bottom lip sexily.

"Can you move them?" Alex asks. Piper tries to pull her wrists forward but they don't move at all.

"Nope. I'm all yours Alex." Piper says softly.

"Good girl" Alex says to her girl.

Alex looks at Piper intently and takes it all in. She can't wait to work Piper's body over. She wants to take her time. She knows that soon she's going to need to cum, but when that time comes she has an exciting idea. For now though, it's time to worship Piper's body.

"No cumming until I tell you to, okay Piper?"

"Okay" Piper nods, ready for Alex to start.

Alex moves right next to Piper's body and runs her hand along the front of Piper's corset.

"I'm going to leave this on because it's so fucking sexy on you." Alex says.

"What about my panties?" Piper asks. She can already feel them soaking through.

"Piper, the only sounds you can make are moans, answering my questions, or saying my name. Do you understand?" Alex asks in a rough tone that makes Piper shiver.

"Yes."

"Yes who?"

"Yes Alex."

"Good girl"

Alex brushes Piper's hair off her face softly. She leans in and starts to kiss the blonde's neck. She starts softly, with gentle wet kisses along her neck. After a few minutes of that she starts to suck and bite Piper's neck, intentionally leaving dark hickeys. She wants to mark Piper's sexy neck.

Piper squirms under Alex as much as she can with her hands tied. Alex is taking her time and sucking all the right spots on her neck. Piper feels her panties soaking through, and can even feel wetness smearing on her thighs.

After Alex leaves multiple red marks on Piper's neck she moves down to her collar bone. She lightly licks her tongue across the area making Piper shudder. Then she starts to nip at the thin skin, soothing each bite with a wet kiss. She continues this all across Piper's chest. She moves her tongue lower and licks across the top of Piper's breasts, which are popping out of the tight corset.

"Your tits look so great in this." Alex tells Piper after she licks across.

"Mmm" Piper moans. Alex is driving her crazy and she hasn't even gotten far yet. Piper can already feel pressure building inside her. She can tell it's going to be extremely difficult holding off her orgasm.

Alex slides her hand under the top of the corset and finds Piper's nipple.

"So hard for me already" Alex groans.

"Can you-" Piper starts before Alex interrupts her by pinching her nipple.

"Do you remember the rules Piper?"

"Ye-yes. Sorry." Piper groans.

"Good girl. Now let me touch you how I want." Alex tells her.

She starts to pull Piper's nipple roughly. Piper arches her back up, but it doesn't get far with her hands tied. Alex smiles at Piper's attempt and continues to tweak her nipples. She tugs and pinches it over and over until Piper lets out a deep, loud moan.

"Do you like that?"

"Yes, Alex"

"Good girl. I love your hard nipples. Always so quick to respond to my touch."

Alex slips her hand out and moves it to Piper's mouth.

"Suck my fingers" She instructs Piper. The blonde does as asked and sucks Alex's fingers into her pretty mouth. Alex rips them out when they're wet enough, and she moves the hand to Piper's other nipple. She reaches in and starts to rub it. She swirls her fingers around the hard peak for a few minutes, riling Piper up. She never looks away from her girlfriend's beautiful face, brow furrowed and expressing pure pleasure. It's a huge turn on for Alex.

After a few minutes she finally pinches Piper's nipple. As she pinches it, she pulls Piper's hair softly with the free hand she had in Piper's hair.

"Alex!" Piper yells out and her hips buck up into thin air. Her pussy is aching. Alex's touches are setting her on fire. Every touch gives her a jolt of pleasure straight to her pussy. Alex is going slow and working Piper up big time.

"You ready for me to touch your pussy, pretty girl?" Alex asks as she keeps tweaking Piper's nipple.

"God yes, so ready" Piper groans in excitement. Her pussy is throbbing and ready for Alex.

"Hmmmm. Not yet." Alex smirks. Piper moans out in frustration. She feels close to the edge already.

Alex moves her body so she is straddling Piper. She moans when she feels the satin lingerie below her soaked pussy. The fabric is hitting her clit just right and she can't help but grind her hips against Piper's torso. The increased friction feels incredible. Piper's body has her so turned on.

"Can you see and feel how wet my pussy is?" Alex asks Piper. Piper looks down and sees the front of Alex's soaked cunt dripping onto her body.

"Fuck, yes Al"

"That's what your sexy body does to me." Alex says in a calm, cool voice. She sees that Piper's eyes are still directly focused on her wet pussy. Piper's pupils are dilated and she licks her lips as she stares at Alex's pussy.

"You look thirsty, Piper. I can fix that." Alex says in a low voice. She reaches down to stroke herself and lets out a big breath at the contact. Her pussy is so sensitive and turned on. Focusing on the mission at hand though she gathers her wetness on four of her fingers and brings it up between her and Piper.

"This is what you do to me" Alex says. She moves her fingers to Piper's lips and forces them inside Piper's mouth. Piper eagerly sucks them in and sucks hard on them. She nibbles gently on Alex's fingers and then licks her tongue over to sooth it. It feels so good for Alex.

"Do you like tasting me, Piper?" Alex asks as she brings her fingers out of Piper's sweet mouth.

"Yes, so much" Piper says in a soft voice. Tasting Alex made her impossibly wet and beyond turned on. She already feels like she's on the edge.

"Do you want more?" Alex asks. It's part of her control over Piper, but she really fucking likes watching Piper taste her. Piper always enjoys it so much, and it makes Alex horny as fuck.

"Please" Piper says, and then she opens her mouth to show she's ready to taste Alex.

"Good girl" Alex says to her. She reaches down and strokes her pussy again, coating her hand in her arousal. She brings her hand to Piper's face, but instead of putting her fingers in Piper's mouth she traces them around Piper's lips. She leaves a trail of her wetness around Piper's mouth, but gives her nothing inside.

"Lick me up, Piper." Alex commands. Piper is all too happy to comply and licks around her mouth eagerly. She licks around a few times to make sure she got all of Alex. The taste is addictive.

"Good job baby" Alex says to Piper.

"Mmm Alex" Piper moans, getting desperate for contact.

"Are you wet, Piper?" Alex asks her.

"So wet" Piper breathes out and bucks her hips.

"Let's see how wet you are Pipes" Alex says. She reaches behind herself to touch Piper's panties. She presses her fingers against the fabric and it is absolutely drenched. Piper is soaked and it's all over her panties and thighs. Alex strokes around a little bit to feel Piper's wetness and Piper jerks her hips up against Alex.

"So needy" Alex grins.

"Please" Piper pleads. Her pussy is pulsing so hard she can't even think straight. The pulses are making her whole body tense. She feels pressure everywhere. She needs Alex to touch her.

"Please what?" Alex asks.

"Please touch me"

"Where do you want me to touch you, Piper?"

"My dripping cunt. Please Alex"

Alex feels a jolt of pleasure hit her at Piper's dirty mouth. Piper is clearly ridiculously turned on right now from Alex dragging this out.

"Good girl. Such a filthy mouth" Alex smiles at her. She moves her body off of Piper's and situates herself between Piper's legs. She grabs Piper's legs and spreads them further, and then sits in the space between them. She knows this is going to be dragged out so she gets comfortable. Piper has no idea that Alex isn't ready to make her cum yet. She thinks Alex is going to dive right in. Little does she know Alex plans to tease her some more.

Alex looks at Piper's face and sees how badly Piper wants release. She's biting her bottom lip hard and watching Alex eagerly. Her arms are spread out beautifully behind her, restraining her for Alex.

"You look so sexy at my mercy like this. I could do anything I want to you." Alex says.

"Mmm please Alex." Piper begs.

"When I'm ready, Piper. It seems you're ready now, though. Are you ready for me?"

"So ready Alex please. I need you"

"You'll have me baby. Once I'm ready to make you cum." Alex says to her eager girlfriend.

Alex takes her index finger and drags it softly over Piper's panties, from her hole to the top of her mound. Piper shivers at the delicious touch. She needs more though.

"Please Alex"

"I'm touching your dripping cunt, just like you wanted. Is there something you failed to mention you want, Piper?" Alex asks with a smirk as she lightly touches Piper's panties again.

"Off, please" Piper moans and lifts her ass.

As eager as Alex is to see Piper's wet pussy, she's enjoying Piper's panties and garter belt way too much to take it all off.

Instead of taking the panties off she starts to rub Piper's inner thighs.

"God Al"

"I know baby."

Alex repositions herself so she is facing Piper's pussy. She is hit with an intoxicating amount of the smell she's been sensing since she moved down Piper's body. Piper's arousal smells ripe and ready for Alex. She must be absolutely soaked; Alex has never been able to smell her so strongly.

"I can smell you Piper. You must be very turned on"

"So turned on" Piper breathes.

"Good girl."

Alex grabs the strap of the garter belt and snaps it back against Piper. The blonde yelps out and Alex does it again. Piper is writhing against the bed. She tries to rub her legs together but Alex blocks her. She's going to keep taking her time.

Alex rubs along Piper's thighs a little longer and then snaps both garters at the same time.

"Fuck!" Piper calls out.

Alex smiles and then finally cups Piper's pussy over her panties. Piper moves her hips and tries to grind against Alex's hand, but she isn't able to gain that much contact with her hands tied up and Alex holding her legs down. Alex gently squeezes Piper's sensitive cunt in her hand and feels wetness seep out the sides of the panties.

 _Fuck._

Piper must be absolutely covered in arousal for it to be seeping out like that with Alex's touch. Alex can't wait any longer to feel for herself, and decides she'll give Piper the touch she's been so desperately needing.

Alex slowly reaches into Piper's panties and nearly cums on the spot. Piper is wetter than Alex has ever felt her. Her pussy is coated in her sweet silk, and her panties are filled with a wet, sticky, mess. Alex's hand just gently enters Piper's panties and her fingers are coated in stickiness. Piper's panties are overflowing with arousal, and it's smeared all across her thighs. Piper's body jerks around as Alex gently touches her pussy. Alex is barely touching her but she's so sensitive that the light touch sends shivers through her pussy and the rest of her body. She is practically ready to cum without any more touching.

"I've never felt you so wet, Piper. Do you like being at my mercy like this?" Alex asks as she strokes gently through the sea of arousal.

"Y-yes so m-much" Piper says through ragged breaths.

"You're so beautiful. And your pussy is so perfect." Alex says softly as she strokes a little harder. "I bet you already want to cum, don't you?"

"P-please."

"Mmm Pipes. I haven't even touched your clit or fingered you yet, and you're already wanting to cum?"

"Yess" Piper hisses. She feels on the brink already. She doesn't even care if she cums from Alex just stroking her. Normally she'd be embarrassed but right now she's so desperate for release that she doesn't even care. All that her mind can think about is the need to cum. It's overtaking her senses.

"It's not time yet. I'm not ready for you to cum yet"

"P-please… I n-n-need to"

"Not yet." Alex says to her as she continues to stroke. She can feel Piper getting wetter and wetter. It already feels like she came. Alex knows that Piper is practically already orgasming right now with how close to the edge she is. Alex plans to give Piper many orgasms tonight, but she still wants this first one to be strong. And delaying Piper's orgasm like this will make it mind-blowing. Plus, it's hot to watch Piper concentrating so hard on not cumming. Her eyes are closed, her body is squirming, and her brow is furrowed in that adorable way Alex loves.

"I-I can't" Piper breathes out. The pressure inside her is mounting to an impossible level. Her body is tense all over and her pussy is throbbing more than ever. She's jerking around and trying to hold it in, but it doesn't seem possible anymore. Feeling Alex's hand stroking her mess of a pussy is pushing her further than she can take. It feels so goddamn good. She needs to cum, she can't wait any longer.

Alex sees Piper's face relax for a split second, and knows exactly what's happening. Piper is letting go and letting herself cum. Alex knows that there's no stopping Piper now, so she decides to help her orgasm and she starts to stroke harder over Piper's clit. Piper's head flies up and her hips jerk hard.

"ALEXX FUCK!" She yells out and feels her body cum hard. Her pussy pleasingly releases all its pressure and she feels a rush of cum fill up her panties and cover Alex's whole hand. At this point cum is trickling down the outside of her panties. Her body had so much to release. She lets the pleasure wash over her and she lets out a raspy grunt and a big breath.

Her body starts to calm down, but keeps jerking gently as her orgasm ends. Delaying her orgasm like that paid off big time. That was fucking incredible.

Alex stops stroking Piper and pulls her hand out of her panties.

"Was that good, Piper?"

"So good. Fuck." Piper sighs.

"I hadn't told you to cum yet" Alex says roughly.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just had to." Piper says.

"Clean your mess off my hand" Alex says in a deep, raspy voice that turns Piper on all over again.

Alex forces her sticky fingers deep into her girlfriend's mouth. Piper's mouth is filled with Alex's fingers and she sucks them all off. She's bombarded with a mouth full of her juices, and she moans at her own taste.

Alex takes her fingers out of Piper's mouth and slips them back into her panties. This time she enters Piper deeply.

"Fuck!"

Alex thrusts hard over and over again. Piper is even wetter than before now, and Alex's fingers slide in so easily.

"You're so needy. Can't even listen to my instructions. Too desperate to cum. And then you cum all over my hand, making a mess of it." Alex says to Piper as she fucks her hard.

"I-I know. I'm… I'm sorry" Piper yells out through ragged breaths. Alex is fucking her fast and hard and she knows it's going to bring Piper to the edge soon. Piper loves it like this.

"What am I going to do with you, Piper?" Alex asks as she continues to thrust deeply. Piper's walls are starting to flutter around her fingers. Piper is close.

"I-I'm gonna…" Piper moans out. She already feels another mind-blowing orgasm approaching. The last one was so strong and Alex didn't even enter her, she can't imagine what this one will be like. She moves her hips up to take Alex deeper for a few more thrusts so her body can cum.

"Al, I'm gonna cum!" Piper yells as she just starts to reach her orgasm. Right that minute though Alex slides her fingers out.

"Alex!" Piper calls out. She was so close, and now her pussy is aching from the loss of Alex's fingers.

"You didn't listen to me before, Piper. You came before I told you too. Now you don't get to cum yet." Alex says.

"Oh god" Piper moans. She needs to cum, but Alex is so hot when she's like this.

"You disappointed me when you didn't follow my instructions. But I have a way you can make it up to me." Alex smirks.

"H-how?" Piper asks, still breathless from almost cumming.

"You're going to service me" Alex says in her deep, sultry voice.

"M-my hands…" Piper says as she tries to turn back to point Alex's attention to her tied up hands. Piper wants to fuck Alex, but she needs her hands untied. Alex asking her to service her makes Piper's head spin with desire. She's been waiting for Alex to use her for her pleasure. Piper can't fucking wait. But she needs her hands untied to take care of Alex.

"Oh Piper. I'm not done with you yet. You're still at my mercy." Alex grins.

"Th-hen how am I going to fuck you?" Piper questions.

"I can think of one way…" Alex smiles at her and moves to straddle Piper. Instead of sitting on her waist or legs like she normally does though, she puts her body higher, so there's a knee resting on either side of Piper's face. She holds onto the headboard in front of her to keep her balance. Her body is lifted up so she isn't touching Piper's face yet, but she's close enough for Piper to get a good look and smell.

Piper looks up at Alex's wet pussy and realizes how Alex wants it. She can smell Alex's perfect scent assaulting her nostrils. If this is how Alex wants Piper to please her, Piper is all too happy to comply.

"Are you ready, Piper?" Alex says roughly. She's really fucking turned on and the thought of how Piper is about to fuck her is driving her insane. She needs it. And now, she's going to take it.

Piper moans a confirmation out, and her breath hits Alex's pussy and makes Alex groan. She needs this so damn bad.

"Fuck me, Piper" Alex commands as she lowers herself onto Piper's face.

Piper's face is now deep in Alex's pussy. Alex's smell is strong and is intoxicating to Piper. She takes her first heavenly lick and laps Alex's wetness from her opening to her clit. Alex tastes so fucking good. Piper moans at the taste, sending vibrations through Alex's pussy.

"Fuck Piper… Oh fuck" Alex cries out. Piper's tongue feels so good on her. Piper is licking her all up like she can't get enough. Alex is already dripping all over Piper's face. Piper is taking most of it in her mouth, and is swallowing eagerly.

After a few more long licks Piper flicks Alex's clit.

"PIPER!" Alex can feel herself gushing onto Piper's chin. The thought turns her on even more.

Piper keeps flicking Alex's clit just like Alex likes. Piper loves having Alex's perfect cunt on her face like this. She can smell and taste everything that is Alex. It's turning her on immensely. Her last orgasm was good, but it definitely didn't take everything out of her. And now with Alex sitting on her face she feels the pressure building up all over again.

"More baby" Alex moans. She wants to feel more from Piper's wonderful, soft tongue. Every lick to her clit is sending pleasure to her entire body. She hasn't had anyone fuck her like this in a while, and she's certainly enjoying it. It's even better than ever since it's Piper. For a second she thinks about how they must look right now. Piper in sexy lingerie with her arms tied to the bed and Alex, naked, sitting on her pretty face in mind blowing pleasure. The thought makes her jerk her hips across Piper's face. The involuntary motion makes her clit hit Piper's face just right and she feels her center release even more wetness to coat Piper's face.

Piper notices Alex's hip jerk and starts to lick her clit faster and harder. She wants to please Alex so badly. And she seriously can't get enough of Alex's taste.

"Inside. Now" Alex growls out. She is eager to feel Piper's soft tongue filling her up. It's exactly what she needs. And Piper told Alex to take what she wants, so Alex is going to make it very clear what she needs from Piper.

Piper gives a swirl around Alex's entrance and then thrusts her tongue in deep.

"SHIT! Oh shit babe so good" Alex yells.

Piper is even more encouraged with how vocal Alex is being. She thrusts in and out of Alex's tight hole over and over. Her tongue and jaw become a little sore but she's too into it to stop or take a break. Plus, Alex always tastes stronger the deeper Piper goes. Piper wants to draw out all of the deliciousness that she can. She has this fucking sexy as hell woman sitting on her face needing pleasing, and Piper is desperate to please her. She's in such bliss that she feels moisture growing between her legs again. She instinctually tries to move her hand to touch herself as she fucks Alex, but her wrist just pulls against the tie unsuccessfully.

Alex smiles, fully aware what Piper wanted to do. It's so fucking hot that Piper got so turned on at the taste of Alex that she tried to touch herself. Alex is starting to breathe heavier and lose her composure a bit, but she has to chastise Piper for that.

"D-does licking my pussy make you horny, Piper?" Alex groans out.

Piper responds with a moan that travels through Alex's entire body from her pussy.

"Good girl. Since you're so into it, I'm going to ride your face now" Alex tells her with the steadiest voice she can possibly muster with her ragged breath.

Alex needs more. She feels close, and she really wants to assert some dominance and take control of this. So she starts to move her hips back and forth on Piper's face as Piper continues fucking her. Alex grinds in slow but hard movements. The feeling of her clit rubbing against Piper's face is unreal. Plus, every time she thrusts her hips Piper's tongue goes in a little deeper. She's careful to not ride Piper so hard that it hurts her or she can't breathe, but Alex doesn't hold back very much. She's taking her pleasure.

"So good… Fuck… oh fuck fuck fuck!" Alex screams. She can feel herself getting close. Piper takes her tongue out of Alex's hole and moves it to her clit. She presses her tongue against it so that as Alex grinds her face, her clit hits Piper's tongue even harder.

Grinding her hardened clit into Piper's warm tongue brings Alex right to the edge. She knows she's going to lose it soon and cum hard. She prepares herself for the pending orgasm that she knows is going to be intense. She grinds her hips harder and faster over Piper's face. She doesn't keep a steady pace anymore, and forces Piper to keep up with her erratic movements.

Piper can tell Alex is close to cumming, so she does her best to keep fucking Alex even with the brunette's harsh riding. Piper wants to make Alex's orgasm incredible.

Alex knows she is going to come undone very soon, but she still wants to keep her control.

"Piper, I'm going to cum soon. All over y-your face. Swallow me up baby." Alex says slowly through rough breaths.

Piper positions her mouth right under Alex's opening and gives a few more hard licks over her clit. That's all it takes for Alex to go over the edge. Alex grabs tightly onto the headboard and drags her pussy slowly against Piper's gorgeous face as she cums. After the last thrust she leans forward so her clit is pressing against Piper's face. She leaves her body there and lets her orgasm take her over.

"Fuck Piper FUCK! Oh shit cumming babe fuck I'm cumming!" Alex yells out as her body cums hard on Piper's face. Piper has never seen Alex cum so much before. Alex's release is massive, and Piper's mouth is filled all the way up with Alex's sweet cum. Piper swallows when she can and then kisses Alex's pussy as she comes down from her high. Piper has never swallowed so much of Alex.

When Piper thinks Alex is calmed down and is going to move off her face, she stops moving her mouth. Alex responds by grabbing her hair and tugging it.

"I want one more Piper." Alex growls.

Piper moans at Alex's persisting need and moves her tongue into Alex's pussy. Piper absolutely loves that Alex is taking all the pleasure she can get. It's hot as hell for her.

Alex groans out and rides Piper's tongue. Her pussy is still sensitive from her first orgasm so every touch from Piper is amplified. She feels so fucking good. This is her bliss. And her first orgasm was so fucking enjoyable that she really wants another. She knows it's coming soon as she feels her body tensing up and tingling from Piper's superb fucking. It only takes her a few minutes to be back on the edge again.

"Harder Pipes, gonna cum!" Alex screams.

Piper works her tongue harder and is rewarded with another rush of cum from her girlfriend's sexy cunt.

"MMmmm fuck" Alex moans as her hips jerk and she rides out the aftershock. Piper swallows Alex's impressive load again and feels the delicious cum trickle down her throat.

Alex lifts her body off of Piper's face and waits for her breathing to calm down. When she finally is back to normal she moves her ass down Piper's body so she's now straddling her hips. She looks up at her girlfriend's face and can't help but smirk. Piper's entire face is absolutely covered in Alex's arousal and cum. Piper's chin and lips are especially wrecked in cum. Piper licks her lips to get as much as she can, but she can't reach most of it. Alex came so much for her. She can't help but feel proud of herself for making Alex cum so hard her first time fucking her like that.

Alex notices Piper's proud smile and smirks at her.

"Pretty happy with yourself there, huh?" Alex asks Piper as she starts to rub over Piper's tight corset.

"Mhmm" Piper nods.

"Are you proud that you made me cum twice?" Alex asks. She rests her hands over Piper's perky tits.

"A bit, yeah" Piper says. Her body is still on fire from Alex's finger treatment that ended just too soon. Fucking Alex also really turned her on. Right now her body is steaming up.

"Two is nice, Pipes. But you know what's even better than two?" Alex asks in her raspy voice. She starts to rub Piper's breasts harder.

"Wh-what?" Piper asks, starting to react to Alex's touch.

"You're about to see, baby" Alex smirks and pinches Piper's nipple.

Piper's eyes roll to the back of her head and her back arches up.

Alex has thoroughly enjoyed teasing Piper and getting her body worked up. Watching Piper writhe in anticipation and not be able to move her hands has turned Alex on immensely. But now it's time to make her girl cum. Alex wants to make Piper cum over and over again.

Alex still needs to strip Piper though, which she's very excited for.

"For me to fuck you how I want to, I need to remove some of this sexy outfit. Now I get to strip you down, Pipes."

Piper watches intensely as Alex moves her body to back between Piper's legs. Alex moves her hands to the garters and strokes the straps a few more times. She snaps each one against Piper's thighs again, and then places a soft kiss on each. She undoes each clasp and then takes the belt off. She places a soft kiss on each leg where the string rested.

Next she moves to the stockings. They look so sexy on Piper that she's reluctant to take them off, but Piper's soft skin will be a nice consolation. She slides her thumb under the lace of one leg and rubs against Piper's skin. She grabs it with her hand and slides it down Piper's long leg. With the stocking off she leaves a trail of sweet kisses from Piper's foot to her upper thigh. She can smell Piper's arousal when she gets farther up, but she resists the temptation of diving in right away. She wants to take this time to worship Piper's body like it deserves. She pulls the stocking off her other leg just as she did the first, and leaves another trail of kisses. Piper is starting to squirm below her, but Alex keeps her pace.

Piper is back to that level of arousal only Alex can bring her to. Alex is attending to every part of her body. She needs Alex to get to her pussy soon, but Piper loves that Alex is appreciating her like this.

Alex moves to Piper's corset next and slowly undoes it. When it opens she places wet kisses over Piper's chest. She takes advantage of Piper's naked breasts and finally tends to each how she wants. She starts by nipping and licking everywhere but Piper's nipple. When Piper's moans get loud enough Alex finally takes her nipple in her mouth. She sucks and nips the hard bud. After she does the same for the other nipple she places open mothed kisses all over Piper's stomach. Piper's ab muscles flex deliciously under Alex's tongue. Piper's stomach is ridiculously toned, and it's a super sexy path to her panties.

Piper's panties are all she has on now. They're absolutely soaked with Piper's juices, and it's time for them to come off. Alex wants to see her fully naked girlfriend.

Alex hooks her fingers under the waistband of the panties and looks up at Piper's lust-filled face. She raises her eyebrow, waiting for the blonde to ask her to take them off.

"Please." Piper pleads.

"Please what?"

"Please take them off Alex. I want you to feel all of me" Piper says in a low voice.

Alex grins at Piper's words and pulls the wet panties down. She throws them to the side of the bed with the rest of the discarded lingerie and turns her attention to Piper's soaked center.

Alex grabs Piper's thighs and spreads them wide so Piper is open for her. What a sight it is.

There's a literal puddle below Piper's center from where she soaked through her panties. Her folds are wide open for Alex. Her clit is out from its hood and is beautifully swollen with need. Her entire pussy is coated in arousal and cum. Piper's most private part is begging for Alex's care, and Alex is happy to provide.

"You look so good, Pipes. Mmmm" Alex moans and shakes her head in appreciation.

"Please Al" Piper begs.

Alex takes two fingers and strokes Piper's folds. Piper's hips thrust up to get more contact from Alex.

"Is this what you wanted?" Alex asks as she rubs over Piper's clit.

"God Al yes, so good" Piper moans.

"Good girl. So eager for me" Alex says. She strokes Piper's clit in fast circles. She is more than ready to make Piper cum so she moves her fingers to her entrance, not entering yet though.

Piper groans when she feels Alex's fingers pressing outside her entrance.

"Inside. Please Alex" Piper pleads.

Alex puts the tips of two fingers into Piper.

"Like this?" Alex teases.

"Please deeper Al. I need you" Piper moans. Her hips are frantically working to try to take Alex's fingers in deeper.

After another moment of the teasing Alex finally thrusts her two fingers in up to the knuckle. Piper is so wet that they slide in without a hitch.

"Fuck so good" Piper moans out in a voice full of pleasure. Alex feels great in her like always.

"So tight baby" Alex grunts along with a harsh thrust. She works her fingers in and out of her girl. She pulls them out almost all the way and then plunges them in with more force than before. She's fucking Piper just right.

"God yes. Ohhhhh" Piper is already nearing her orgasm. Her sensitive pussy is ready to cum.

"That feel good?"

"YES! Oh fuck" Piper yells out as Alex curls her fingers up.

Alex can already feel Piper's walls fluttering around her fingers. She is so eager to make Piper cum that she starts fucking her even harder. She plunges her fingers deeper and faster, curling on every third thrust. Piper's hips are meeting her thrust for thrust.

"So close!" Piper screams out.

Alex feels Piper's walls start to clamp so she gives a few more hard thrusts, making Piper cum hard.

"ALEXXXX!" Piper yells out at an impressive volume. Her walls clamp down on Alex's fingers and she releases her cum for Alex to draw out. Instead of letting Piper wind down Alex wants to make her cum again. She doesn't slow down her fingers and keeps pumping at a fast pace.

Piper feels herself slightly come down from her orgasm, but before it leaves her completely she's hit with another one. Alex's fingers are working so well inside of her that her body gives it up again.

"Cum for me Piper" Alex tells her.

"FUCK OHHH" Piper yells out. Alex finally slows down her fingers to help Piper ease down. Piper's breaths are harsh from the two consecutive orgasms so it takes a while for her breathing to slow down. Her hips jerk slightly, releasing the last bits of the orgasm from her. Her breathing finally returns to normal and she lets out a sated sigh.

"So good Al, Jesus."

"Good girl, I'm glad" Alex smiles.

Alex sees Piper move her arms a bit, obviously to no success.

"Are they sore, babe?" she asks Piper.

"A little bit now, just from my body cumming so hard. Not terrible though." Piper replies.

Alex loves having Piper tied, but she wants to release her before Piper gets too sore. She reaches up to the scarves and undoes both knots. Piper moves her arms forward and stretches her shoulders.

"Better?" Alex asks.

"Mhmm, thanks. That was so hot" Piper smiles.

"Oh Piper, I'm not done with you. I just am giving you the use of your hands again. I believe I said we were going for a record tonight, and four is by no means a record." Alex smirks.

"Oh God…" Piper moans when she finds out she's getting more.

"And did you really think I could go the whole night without eating you up?" Alex says softly.

Piper simply groans in anticipation.

"I need to taste you, baby. I want all that delicious cum on my tongue" Alex says seductively.

"Fuck Alex…" Piper moans.

"Nope, fuck Piper" Alex smiles and then leans into Piper's pussy.

"Ugh yes" Piper moans as Alex licks her up.

Alex laps up as much cum as she can to start. She wants to taste as much of Piper's last two releases that she can. Three, counting Piper's orgasm from earlier on.

"Mmm babe" Piper says in a deep voice laced with arousal.

Alex's tongue feels so soft and perfect on her sensitive pussy. She reaches her hands up and rests them below a pillow, fisting it so she has something to hold onto.

Alex missed Piper's taste so damn much. Piper's pussy always tastes so fucking sweet and perfect. Alex can't get enough; she's been deprived for so long. For a while she just laps and swallows Piper's essence. Her tongue is soft and gentle on Piper. After the hard fucking for the past two orgasms this is exactly what Piper needs. Alex's tongue is sending slow pulses of pleasure through her entire body.

When Alex starts to gently lick Piper's clit, the blonde gets to the edge fast. Alex's slow, gentle pussy eating is hitting the spot for Piper. It's building her up again in the best way, and now she's already close.

"I'm close Alex" Piper moans out softly. "Please don't stop"

Piper usually likes it rough, but there's something about Alex's soft, rhythmic tongue that has her ready to cum. Alex is seriously so good at this. She knows when to fuck Piper hard, and she also knows when to make it slow. This slow perfect fuck is letting Piper's pussy recover from the finger-fucking while also building it up again.

Alex keeps her slow pace, gently licking and swallowing Piper. She makes sure to lick over Piper's clit gently to bring her to the edge.

"I uh- _oh god-_ I need to cum…" Piper moans. Her hands are gripping the pillow above her head harshly.

Alex moves her head away from Piper for a second to talk to her.

"It's okay Pipes, you can cum. Cum for me" She returns to Piper's wet pussy and resumes her licking so Piper can release.

And release she does.

All over Alex's face.

And all over Alex's torso.

And all over the sheets.

"ALEXXX FUCK BABY OH GOD!" Piper screams out. She feels a weird sensation in her pussy, but it's fucking incredible. She hasn't ever cum this hard. Her orgasm seems never-ending. Her hips buck up against Alex and her fingers squeeze the pillow so hard that she rips holes in it.

Alex keeps licking up Piper's release but there's so much of it she can't get it all. She can't believe Piper just squirted. Piper has never done that for her before. It's sexy as fuck for Alex. The fact that Piper is a squirter makes her the happiest girl ever. She is going to have so much fun with this.

For now though she tries to focus on licking Piper's cum up and swallowing as much as she can. She considers making Piper cum again, but to be honest she's too worked up over the squirting thing. She's unsuccessfully trying to keep the smirk off her face as she cleans Piper up. She doesn't even know if Piper realizes what happened, which makes this so much more fun.

When Alex has cleaned up all of Piper's cum she kisses up her body and places a soft kiss on her nose and then a deep kiss on her lips. When they break the kiss she lays to the side of Piper and smiles at her.

"So how was that?" Alex asks, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh my god so good. I've never cum that many times in one night. And that last one was… wow. I can't remember ever cumming so hard, it was unreal" Piper says with a gorgeously sated smile.

"Yeah, your sheets show how much you enjoyed that one" Alex smiles.

When Alex says that Piper shifts around and realizes how wet the sheets are below them. Her eyes go wide.

"Why are they so wet? How did I cum that much?" Piper asks with a perplexed face.

"Baby, you squirted" Alex says with a huge shit-eating grin.

Piper's face turns bright red and she turns her face so it's in the pillow.

"Oh no oh god" She groans.

This is so embarrassing. She knew her orgasm was strong, but she can't believe she fucking squirted.

"Don't be embarrassed Pipes. It was hot" Alex strokes her back.

"Ugh fuck" Piper mumbles into the pillow. Alex strokes her cheek to get her to turn back to her.

"Have you ever done that before?" Alex asks, hoping for one specific answer.

"Oh god no. Nobody's ever even come close to making me cum as hard as you do" Piper says earnestly.

"Good" Alex says with a sweet kiss to Piper's forehead.

Piper cuddles against Alex and nuzzles her head into Alex's neck.

"I'm going to have fun with this little information that you're a squirter." Alex smirks.

"Alex!" Piper responds with a smack to Alex's arm.

"Sorry babe, but that's hot. I gotta make it happen again!" Alex laughs.

"Well, I guess I'd be an idiot to say no to that challenge" Piper grins.

"True!" Alex says with a cocky smile.

Piper responds by cuddling closer to Alex. Both women are fully naked, fully satisfied, and fully content. They are also both fully exhausted after all the fucking.

"I'm sleepy" Piper yawns adorably.

Alex smiles wide at her girlfriend and gives her a chaste kiss on the lips. She steps out of bed to blow out the candles and go to the bathroom quickly. When she gets back into bed Piper is nearly asleep, letting out sweet breaths through her parted lips. Alex lies next to her and kisses her head. Piper wakes up slightly and kisses Alex's neck. Without opening her eyes she softly speaks to Alex.

"Goodnight Alex. Thanks for tonight. I'm glad you're home"

"Me too Pipes, me too" Alex says with a final kiss on Piper's head before falling asleep herself.

* * *

A/N- What'd you think?! Hope you liked it, this one took AWHILE!

For those of you who have sent reviews- I didn't forget them! I have them all written down on my story list. I have a ton of stuff I am planning to include (both requests and my own ideas) so I'm fitting them all in. They will all appear, don't worry! And keep sending!

Next chapter- A mirror sex scene. That happens to be in a somewhat public place... ;). Also, Alex will meet Polly.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey everyone! So first of all... I'm so sorry your reviews haven't been showing up! I looked into it and it's been a site-wide problem. The reviews are still there and I've been reading them in my email, they just aren't displayed on the story yet. I heard that everything you all posted should be up in the next day or two! I was going to wait to post this until when the reviews are being displayed again, but I didn't want to make you all wait. So PLEASE review like you normally would, still! They'll show up soon, and I'm still reading them on email.

Here's a long chapter, enjoy!

* * *

The Monday after Piper and Alex's sexy reunion, Piper is back at work with Polly.

"So, how was it?" Polly asks her friend as they're putting some soap together.

"How was what?" Piper asks. She's still on cloud nine. Her weekend with Alex was absolutely perfect. After all their fucking Friday night, they spent most of Saturday lounging around, watching movies, and eating take out. There was a lot of heavy making out, but no actual sex as they were both pretty worn out and sore. On Sunday Piper had to go to a brunch with her family, so they had to say goodbye for the time being. The time they had together was perfect though.

"What do you mean 'what'? Friday afternoon at work you were a spacey, horny mess who left to get your vag waxed and enjoy a fuckfest with your girlfriend. Now as your best friend who is trying to be uber-supportive of this lesbian thing, I want details!"

"Oh god Pol it was so good. We didn't even make it to my apartment; we had to pull over to the side of the road." Piper smiles at the memories of Friday night.

"Jesus Pipe!" Polly snickers.

"Yeah, I came SIX times in total that night!" Piper grins.

"Fuck Pipe that's insane. This Alex person must be superwoman or something."

"Well her tongue has like super powers or something. God it's so good" Piper laughs. It's so fucking nice to be able to open up to Polly like this. They both came from WASPy backgrounds, and in college they both enjoyed a more rebellious lifestyle. After college though it seemed like Polly got so caught up in marriage and settling down that she wasn't the same person. Piper really does appreciate that Polly is trying to be more supportive. She missed this fun side of her best friend.

"Think she can give Pete some tips?" Polly jokes.

"What, the sex not as good anymore?" Piper asks her friend.

"Well, it's not that it's bad. It's just that since we've been trying to get pregnant it's become so routine. We used to just fuck all the time because we wanted to. Now it's all ovulation schedules and what position is best for conceiving and all that stuff. We're really excited to start a family, and I know all this will be worth it, but I do miss the spontaneity." Polly confesses.

"Pol, I get it. My sex life with Larry was so stale and routine. It wasn't that it was bad per say, it was just boring. So I know what you mean. But you and Pete are much better together than Larry and I were, you'll get through this patch."

"Pipe, I'm so sorry I was so pushy about you and Larry. I think I just wanted you to want the same life I do so I knew I was doing the right thing. I was a bitch though. You should've been able to come to me about how unhappy you were." Polly says honestly.

"It's okay, I get it. I know you just want me to be happy. That was just never going to be what made me happy. But you have Pete and he's great! And you're a fucking catch; you guys just need to spice things up a bit! You two should go out this Saturday night. Get dressed up and go somewhere romantic but not stuffy. Tease him all night and then have hot, dirty sex when you get home. Not to try to conceive, but just because you deserve a good fuck." Piper says.

"That's a really good idea, actually." Polly responds.

"It'll help, trust me. We can even go shopping earlier on Saturday to pick out a hot new dress for you!" Piper says. She's actually excited now to spend time with her friend. And Polly was so helpful to Piper with the Alex thing that Piper wants to return the favor.

"Ah yay! That'll be so much fun!" Polly says excitedly. "Pipe, you should bring Alex along."

"Nah it's okay! This is your thing, I don't want to detract from that."

"No I mean it, I want to meet her. She's obviously an important part of your life now, and I've never even met her." Polly says.

"Are you sure?" Piper replies.

"Positive. Unless you don't want me to meet her. But I would really like to."

"No, that'd be great. You both are important to me, you should meet."

"Yay! And it'll be totally casual. We'll just shop and get lunch and it'll be fun." Polly assures.

"Sounds good Pol, thanks."

* * *

Three days later on Thursday night, Piper goes over to Alex's place after work to hang out. Alex cooks them chicken and pasta, and they set it up with a nice red wine.

"Al, this looks so good." Piper tells her.

"Thanks! It's my mom's famous recipe, so hopefully you like it" Alex smiles.

Piper doesn't respond, instead just diving into her plate. She's starving and it smells so good.

"Geez babe, was Polly starving you at work today?" Alex asks with a laugh at Piper's inhalation of her food.

"Funny, but no. This is so freaking good" Piper says with a bite of some chicken.

"I'm glad you like it" Alex says as she takes a small bite.

"Oh, speaking of Polly though, we had a good talk today."

"Yeah? What happened?" Alex asks.

"Well she apologized for being so pushy about the Larry thing. And she was asking about you, and then telling me about stuff with Pete. It was good though, she actually seemed like the old Polly."

"That's great, kid. I'm happy things are good with you two.

"Me too. Actually, we're going shopping this weekend to pick out an outfit for her hot date that night"

"Oh yeah? Hmm sounds fun" Alex smiles.

"I'm glad you think so, because you're sort of coming…" Piper says with a grin.

"Piper!" Alex replies. She loves spending time with Piper, but a day of shopping with Piper's WASP best friend isn't the most appealing thought to her.

"I know it's not your kind of thing. But she said she wants to meet you, and specifically told me to invite you. She's really trying to be supportive so it would mean a lot to me." Piper explains.

"Of course I'll go Pipes. It's not necessarily my top choice for an activity, but I want to meet your friend. I'd do anything to make you happy." Alex says earnestly.

"You're the best. It WILL make me happy. And this chicken is making me really happy." Piper says with another big bite. "And the fact that you have so many buttons undone on your shirt is making me happy" Piper smiles.

Alex watches Piper's eyes wander down to her cleavage. She changed out of her pencil skirt after work into yoga pants, but she's still wearing her pinstripe blouse. And yes, she may have intentionally unbuttoned the top few buttons before Piper arrived.

"What else can I do to make you happy?" Alex asks with a smirk. She rests her hand on Piper's leg and strokes up.

"Mmm nothing tonight." Piper says with a sad face.

Ale lifts her hand off Piper's leg and grabs the blonde's hand on the table.

"Why? What's wrong kid?" Alex asks.

"Ugh, it's not my time of month to be made happy. Even though I'm really fucking horny"

"Aw I'm sorry baby. Is that why you inhaled your food?" Alex chuckles.

"Yeah, I get really hungry on my period even though I have cramps. And I get really fucking horny and it's so annoying cause I can't do anything about it." Piper says.

"I mean, I can still take care of that for you if you want." Alex says. She places her hand gently over Piper's stomach and rubs it softly to sooth her girlfriend's cramps.

"That's okay, too messy. And I feel so gross and bloated." Piper confesses.

"Want to cuddle up and watch a movie?" Alex asks. She's feeling a little need herself between her legs, but she can just take care of it in the shower tomorrow.

"Mmm that sounds perfect, thanks."

* * *

The next morning, Piper's phone alarm goes off and wakes them up. They accidentally fell asleep together on the couch, and now Alex is running late.

"Fuck!" Alex jumps up off the couch and scrambles to get ready.

"Shit, sorry Al. I can't believe we just fell asleep like that and slept in. Ugh I hope you're not late." Piper says.

Alex runs to her bedroom and throws on work clothes. She skips the shower, and thus her 'need' persists. She makes it to work with a few minutes to spare. Nicky smiles at seeing Alex all flustered as she comes in just on time. Nicky isn't used to seeing Alex flustered, so it's a welcome sight.

"Good morning, sunshine" Nicky smirks. "Running, late, are we?"

"Ugh, you're enjoying this too much already" Alex huffs.

"It's a rare occurrence to see you all flustered like this, normally it's me! I just gotta appreciate it when I can." Nicky grins. "So how come you're late?"

"Well, technically I'm not late. But if you must know, Piper and I fell asleep on the couch last night. We didn't wake up until her alarm went off, which is set later than mine." Alex explains.

"Look at you Vause, showing up late to work after passing out on the couch from sex exhaustion" Nicky torts.

"Okay well I wasn't late, for the tenth time. And we weren't fucking. I cooked her dinner and then we were just watching a movie" Alex says, even though she knows Nicky will mock her even more for that.

"Aw, you fell asleep cuddling your girlfriend? So cute, Vausey." Nicky smirks. "You didn't even get laid though? After cooking her dinner? Geez, tough luck."

"I didn't cook her dinner so I would get laid, Nicky. She's my girlfriend and I wanted to cook for her. You know, some of us do things because they're nice, not just to get laid in return." Alex smiles at her friend.

"Eh, I like the getting laid part. And I'm happy for you Vause, really. That's pretty impressive of you holding off like that."

"Yeah, well she has her period so it wasn't happening. Which was totally fine, we just cuddled and watched a movie. Wipe that shit grin off your face it was nice!" Alex laughs.

"Hey, you do you Vause! Well, if I know you, you probably did 'do you' after not getting any last night" Nicky says with a chuckle.

"You're the worst" Alex laughs. Her friend knows her well. "For your information though, I haven't done that since our business trip. Piper took care of my needs all weekend, and last night I was planning on getting some but then it just wasn't the night with Piper's period. I was planning to rub one out this morning but then I didn't have time since I was running late."

"So you must be one horny motherfucker right now" Nicky grins.

"Unfortunately, yes. But if you must know, the private bathroom on the 8th floor is calling my name on lunch break. I have some saved up messages from Piper to serve as spank bank material." Alex confesses to her friend. They're so close that this stuff isn't weird in the slightest for them to talk about. They know all about each other's sex lives, save for the things Alex has kept between her and Piper. Nicky and Alex were also roommates in college, so they became very familiar with each other's masturbation habits. They quickly figured out when to not be in the room, or not expect the other back from the shower for a while.

"I hate to break it to you Vause, but they're doing maintenance on that bathroom this week. We're all supposed to use the communal one on the 7th floor."

"Fuck! Ugh I really didn't want to have to wait until after work. And that bathroom is going to be way too busy now" Alex laments.

"Well, I can make myself scarce if need be." Nicky smirks.

"Yeah, so then the rest of our team can hear me from the other side of the room? Probably not my best bet. This is when I wish we had our own offices instead of this cooperative approach bullshit"

"That whole speech on how having us all together builds community was probably just their way of stopping employees from masturbating on company time" Nicky says.

"Ugh. This day is going to go on forever."

* * *

At lunch break, Alex is so horny she's become irritable. She's just frustrated and ready to cum. She's stuck eating her sandwich with some coworkers when she'd rather be in her usual bathroom fucking herself.

 _Ugh._

She decides to try to salvage her mood a bit and text Piper.

 **[Alex]- Hey babe. How's your day?**

 **[Piper]- Meh, fine. Yours?**

 **[Alex]- What's wrong?**

 **[Piper]- It's nothing.**

 **[Alex]- What is it, Pipes?**

 **[Piper]- I don't want to bother you with my complaining.**

 **[Alex]- I want you to complain to me, I'm here. Vent away kid.**

 **[Piper]- My cramps are really bad. Like, the worst. And my whole body feels bleh and tired. And I really want something sweet but all we have here is a bunch of healthy crap that I don't feel like eating today.**

 **[Alex]- I'm sorry babygirl. Just take it easy, you'll be able to go home soon and relax. Hang in there.**

 **[Piper]- Thanks Al. Ugh I'm just not feeling it today.**

 **[Alex]- I know Pipes, I'm sorry. Wish I could make you feel better.**

 **[Piper]- You do just by being you.**

 **[Alex]- :)**

 **[Piper]- How are you doing?**

Alex doesn't want to trouble Piper with her horniness. She knows Piper will offer to fuck her and take care of it, but if Piper isn't feeling well Alex doesn't want her to worry about that.

 **[Alex]- I'm fine, boring day here!**

 **[Piper]- Think about me to make it more fun :)**

 **[Alex]- I always do, babe :)**

After her conversation with Piper, Alex decides that she's going to go over there later to comfort Piper. Hopefully it'll make Piper feel a little better, even if it means Alex can't scratch her itch.

* * *

A few hours later after work Alex shows up at Piper's and the blonde lets her in. When Piper sees Alex with bags in her hands, she smiles wide and gets a little emotional.

"You're the sweetest, Al" she says with a kiss to Alex's cheek.

"I thought you could use some company kid. And I brought ice cream and cookies; I thought we could make ice cream sandwiches. I also brought stuff to make grilled cheese and tomato soup in case you want some real dinner, but it's up to you." Alex tells her.

"You're literally too good to be true" Piper says as she gives Alex a big hug.

After half a minute Alex starts to let go, but Piper keeps hugging her.

Alex strokes through the blonde's hair and kisses her temple.

"Let's go inside babe" Alex says softly to her.

Piper and Alex head inside and Alex takes everything out of the brown bag.

"What do you feel like eating, Pipes?"

"I'm pretty hungry again. Can we do sandwiches and the soup, and then the ice cream sandwiches?" Piper asks Alex.

"Of course babe. I'll make it for us, you go wait in the living room." Alex says sweetly.

"I can help you" Piper replies.

"It's okay kid. You go get changed into something comfy and I'll bring the food soon and we can eat."

"Thanks Al" Piper says with a touch on Alex's forearm.

Alex throws two grilled cheese sandwiches together and puts them on a frying pan. She opens the soup can and pours that in a pot to heat it up. It's pretty simple, but it's one of her favorite comfort meals. She's hoping it'll have the same effect for her girl.

When the grilled cheeses are done she puts each on a plate along with a napkin. She fills two bowls with soup and pours them each a glass of water. She places all the food and two spoons onto a tray and heads to the living room.

When Alex walks in and sees Piper on the couch she almost drops the tray to the ground. Piper is wearing pink boyshorts and a soft long sleeve sleep shirt. She's turned to her side on the couch with her back facing Alex, giving Alex a clear shot at her ass. Piper's little perky ass looks so damn fine in the boyshorts, and Alex has to work hard to suppress her need again. She swallows hard, shakes her head out, and walks over to the couch. She places the tray on the coffee table and strokes Piper's arm.

"Food's ready, baby" She says softly.

Piper turns around and sits up, smiling at Alex.

"Thanks so much. This is so nice"

"It's no problem! I'm happy to" Alex says honestly.

* * *

Piper and Alex eat their food and talk about their days with a TV show on quietly in the background. It's relaxing, calming, and everything Piper needed. After they finish their dinner and eat an insane quantity of ice cream sandwiches the two women cuddle up on the couch.

"That was all so good Al. It made me feel a lot better." Piper smiles to the brunette next to her.

"I'm glad you liked it. My mom always made it for me when I needed comfort food."

"Smart woman" Piper replies.

"She is! Hopefully my rendition of the meal did her justice."

"It did, it was really good" Piper smiles. She's so content right now. Alex is spooning behind her and rubbing her tummy softly. Alex's body is warm and is relaxing Piper immensely.

Alex, meanwhile, is doing everything she can to not burst. Having Piper's tight ass pressed up against her front for the past hour has been making it hard for her to think straight. Her body is desperate for a release.

"Can you stay over tonight? I know I kept you last night and tomorrow we're going with Polly, but please? Your body comforts me and you're like a human heating pad. I want to sleep cuddled up next to you tonight" Piper says softly.

Alex was planning on finally tending to her need when she got home, but this sounds even better. She can put off masturbating for another night if it means getting to sleep next to Piper.

"Of course, babe. Can I borrow a shirt or something though?" Alex asks. "All I have are my work clothes and an outfit for tomorrow. I figured you might want me to sleep here"

"Yeah, you can wear whatever of mine!" Piper chips, happy her girlfriend will be staying over. "And you could always just wear nothing." She smirks.

* * *

The next morning Alex wakes up with her gorgeous girlfriend curled up next to her. Piper is still wearing her pink boyshorts and long sleeve tee. Alex is wearing her panties and one of Piper's short sleeved shirts. Alex looks over at Piper's beautiful face and smiles. Piper's eyes are softly shut closed and her sweet pink lips are slightly agape. She's breathing softly with her brow furrowed in that way Alex loves, as if she's concentrating hard on a dream. The sheet is down off Piper's body, so Alex has a great view of Piper's ass.

Alex smiles and starts to rub her hand over Piper's ass. She just woke up a minute ago, but Alex can already feel horniness pumping through her body. Her pussy is tingling and she's really fucking turned on. She rubs Piper's ass a bit and then gives it a few gentle squeezes. Piper's eyes flutter open slowly and she greets Alex with a wide smile.

"Enjoying yourself?" She asks in an adorably sleepy voice.

"Very much so." Alex replies.

"It's gone" Piper says with a smile.

"What's gone?" Alex asks with a confused look.

"My period," Piper smiles. She reaches to Alex's chest and cups her breast.

"Oh yeah?" Alex asks. She slides her hand from Piper's ass to the front of her boyshorts, rubbing over Piper's center softly.

"Mmmm yes" Piper says in a sleepy, turned on voice.

"Well I think that calls for celebration" Alex growls and presses harder against Piper's clit over her panties.

Alex is surprised when Piper springs up and straddles her. Piper is now straddling Alex's thighs in just her panties and shirt. She smiles down at Alex and tugs her own shirt off, discarding it to the side of the bed. Alex moans at the sight of Piper's already hard nipples.

"You've been so good to me. I want to be good to you now." Piper says sweetly.

Alex smiles wide. She's beyond excited to finally get laid. Her body has been aching for an orgasm, and it'll be a million times better at the hand of Piper.

"Mmm thanks Pipes. I woke up so horny today." Alex grins.

"Well then let's take care of that for you, baby" Piper says in a sexy voice. She reaches down for Alex's shirt, and Alex lifts her back up so Piper can pull it off.

With Alex topless, Piper wastes no time in grabbing her breasts and massaging. Alex's nipples stiffen against her palm.

"So good Pipes." Alex feels ready to cum from this alone.

Alex wraps her hands around Piper's waist and rests her palms on Piper's ass. She squeezes it and groans.

"I love these panties on you, kid" Alex says.

Piper takes her hands off Alex's tits and winks down at her. She flips around so she's straddling Alex the other way. She leans forward towards Alex's feet so Alex gets a stunning view of her ass.

"You like it like this?" Piper says.

Alex moans and reaches forward to grab Piper's ass. She runs her hands over it and touches every inch. The view and feeling are unbelievable. When she wants even more, she gives it a swift smack.

"God Al" Piper groans out at Alex's ministrations to her butt. She turns herself back around and reaches for Alex's panties.

She teases a few fingers under the waistband and smiles as Alex's hip jerk up a little bit.

"Please Piper, no teasing. I've needed this so bad." Alex says.

Piper is ready to please her girl so she slips the panties off, revealing Alex's wet pussy.

"So ready for me" Piper remarks.

"Please fuck me Pipes" Alex pleads. Alex rarely begs, so Piper can tell how much she needs it right now. Right when she's about to dive in her phone starts to ring. They ignore it and she leans in to lick Alex.

After only a few delicious licks of Alex, the phone rings again.

"Fuck!" Piper leans away and yells. She really wants to eat her girlfriend up, and someone keeps calling her.

She grabs her phone from the bedside table and answers.

(Piper)- Hello?

(Polly)- Whoa, you seem angry.

(Piper)- Sorry Pol, I was just in the middle of something.

As Piper talks to Polly she straddles Alex again and kneads her breasts more, not willing to stop all contact.

(Polly)- Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bother you.

(Piper)- It's fine. What's up?

(Polly)- Well, I'm kind of outside… I know we weren't supposed to meet for an hour, but I brought coffee and figured we could hang out and then Alex can meet us here.

When she hears that Polly is outside, Piper abruptly gets off Alex and hops off the bed. Alex gives her a confused look. Alex's pussy is throbbing; she's hoping she isn't going have to wait again to cum.

(Piper)- Well uh, Alex is kind of already here actually.

(Polly)- Oh shit, I didn't even think that she might have been sleeping over. I'm the worst friend.

(Piper)- It's fine Pol. She just came over last night to cook and hang out cause I had my period.

(Polly)- Good for her, you're the worst when you're on your period.

(Piper)- Hey! I'm not that bad.

(Polly)- Whatever you say! But should I like leave and come back?

(Piper)- No, it's fine. You're already here. I'm just going to throw clothes on and I'll be right down. We can have the coffee in the kitchen or something so Alex can have a little time to get dressed.

When Alex hears Piper say that, she realizes she won't be getting her orgasm this morning. Piper looks at her and gives her an apologetic look. Alex smiles, showing her it's fine.

(Polly)- Oh my god, were you guys fucking when I called?!

(Piper)- We might have been in the early stages…

(Polly)- Oh my god I'm the worst cock block. Or whatever you lesbians call it!

(Piper)- It's fine, really. I'm glad we're hanging out today. I appreciate you supporting my relationship with Alex.

(Polly)- Of course Pipe. Now the coffee is going to get cold! Throw some clothes on.

(Piper)- Ha okay, I'll be down in a minute.

(Polly)- See you soon!

Piper ends the call and puts her phone down. She walks back to the bed where Alex is still laying and she gives her a kiss.

"Al, I'm so sorry. I didn't know she was going to be here so early. I would've sent her away so we could finish, but today is important to her." Piper says.

"Pipes, it's fine. I get it. No worries. Just give me a few minutes to get ready." Alex responds.

"Thanks babe" Piper replies.

Piper walks over to her closet and reaches for a pair of jeans. Alex sees her and stops her.

"Piper?"

"Yeah Al?"

"Can I pick your outfit?" Alex asks with a smile.

"Sure thing!" Piper responds.

Alex jumps out of bed, attracting the gaze of Piper. Piper watches Alex move towards her closet, and she gawks at Alex's gorgeous naked body.

Alex walks to Piper's closet and looks around for a minute.

"Are you looking for something specific?" Piper asks.

"Yes. These" Alex smiles and holds out Piper's leggings. This is the other pair Piper has, besides the pair she had to throw out after they couldn't be salvaged from their car sex.

"I should've known." Piper laughs.

Alex also grabs a tank for Piper, one that won't obstruct any part of her view of Piper's ass.

"Would you like to choose my panties, too?" Piper says with a sexy grin.

"Yes! And I choose none" Alex laughs.

"Yeah, cause that went so well last time" Piper snickers.

Alex chuckles at the memory and picks out a red lace thong for Piper.

"This pair is sexy" She says, handing it to Piper.

"You got it babe" Piper replies with a quick kiss on Alex's lips. She switches her panties to the new pair, pulls on the leggings and throws on a bra and the shirt. Under Alex's gaze she quickly puts on some light makeup and does her hair.

"Okay Al, I'm going to go get Polly. Take your time getting ready. Polly brought coffee so we can just hang out for a bit."

"Wait, I want a minute first." Alex says, moving closer to Piper.

"For what?" Piper questions.

Alex smiles and grabs Piper's ass roughly. She squeezes it and pulls Piper towards her. She feels it all the way around, and then finally lets go. She knows Piper has to go get her friend.

"Okay, better" Alex grins.

"You're nuts" Piper smiles back. She heads towards the door, but not before receiving a solid smack from Alex on her ass.

* * *

An hour later Piper, Polly, and Alex are at their first store. Polly and Alex have been getting along well enough so far. They're obviously not destined to be best friends, but they're having a good enough time. Polly is eager to try on some dresses.

Alex, on the other hand, is eager to see Piper's ass in the leggings as much as possible.

"Pol, what do you think of this one?" Piper asks as she holds up a red dress.

"I'll try it on!" Polly says excitedly. She already has three dresses in her arms.

The three women walk towards the fitting room and Polly steps inside to try on the dresses. Alex and Piper wait outside.

Alex leans her back against the wall. She grabs Piper's hand and pulls her over towards her. She puts her hands on Piper's waist and pulls her closer so Piper's back is resting against Alex's front. Each of Alex's hands grasps a side of Piper's waist. When she feels Piper's ass against her, she presses her front up against Piper's ass harder.

"You feel good on me like this" Alex says softly.

"Aw, still horny babe?" Piper smiles.

"Yes, very. I've been super horny the past few days anyway, then after being cut off this morning and with you in these leggings right now I'm kind of dying." Alex says honestly.

Piper turns around and puts her hands around Alex's neck. Alex automatically puts her hands around Piper's waist. Piper looks into her eyes and smiles.

"Mmm are you wet?" Piper asks in quiet voice.

Alex pulls Piper tight against herself so their fronts grind against each other.

"Yes." Alex kisses the side of Piper's mouth and then moves her lips to her ear. "I'm pretty sure I'm soaked right now" She whispers.

Piper moans and moves her body even closer to Alex's.

"Hot" Piper says simply before leaning in to kiss Alex. What starts as a quick kiss soon becomes a deep, steamy make out.

Alex is being especially eager, making it clear to Piper just how horny she is. Alex kisses Piper roughly. The kiss is urgent and full of need. Alex's tongue consumes Piper's mouth and her teeth keep biting Piper's lip harshly. Piper grabs the back of Alex's head to keep her close. Alex plants her hands firmly on Piper's ass, keeping them close in another area.

Their sexy make out is cut short when Polly comes out of the dressing room.

"Shit, you guys." Polly says with a look of surprise. Piper and Alex are literally tongue fucking outside the dressing room. Alex is clearly feeling up Piper's ass, and Piper is audibly moaning into Alex's mouth.

Alex and Piper are so into the kiss that they don't even hear Polly the first time.

"Piper!" Polly says a little louder to get her attention.

That does the trick and Piper jumps away from Alex. Her lips are swollen and her face is flushed. Her tank top is rising up her torso, so she pulls that down with a blush. Both of them are breathing ragged and fast.

"Oh fuck sorry Pol, I didn't mean for that to get so carried away" Piper says embarrassedly.

Alex tries to suppress her grin. She's pretty amused by this. Polly doesn't seem too mad and it's kind of funny. Plus it was a damn good kiss.

"Geez, I should've just let you guys finish this morning" Polly says with a slight smile forming. This is a bit strange for her to take in, but Piper does seem happy.

"Oh god ha okay shut up" Piper laughs. "Did any of the dresses work?"

"They fit fine, but they didn't have much of a wow factor." Polly says.

"Okay, we'll keep looking then!" Polly says.

They walk off to the next store. When Polly is out of earshot for a minute Alex catches Piper's attention.

"So you told her we were having sex when she called?" Alex asks.

"Oh shit, uh yeah sorry. She kinda figured it out so I told her. She felt bad for blocking us. I'm sorry Al." Piper says, suddenly worried she crossed a line.

"No worries at all Pipes, I don't care a bit. It's a good thing, cause now she'll be more understanding if she finds out I fucked you in a dressing room" Alex says quietly.

"Wait what? But you didn't do that" Piper says.

"Yeah, I didn't. But I'm about to do it at the next store." Alex smirks.

"Oh fuck Alex" Piper moans at the thought.

"Really Piper, you thought I could watch your sexy ass walk around in those leggings all day and not fuck you senseless?" Alex says. "No way."

Piper feels her pussy jolt and she walks to the next store with a big smile.

* * *

They arrive at the next store and Piper and Alex recommend a decent amount of dresses for Polly to try on. Alex wants Polly to try on a lot so she's preoccupied, but she also does want to help.

"Polly, this would look really good with your body type" Alex says holding up a sexy little maroon dress.

"You don't think it's too much?" Polly asks.

"Not at all. For a family event maybe" Alex winks at Piper, recalling their phone sex at Piper's parents' fundraiser. "But for a sexy date, it's perfect. It's sexy and will look good on you so your guy won't be able to keep his eyes off you, but it leaves enough covered to make him want more." Alex explains.

"Okay I'll try it on! Thanks" Polly replies.

Piper squeezes Alex's hand.

"Thanks for being helpful" She whispers to Alex.

Alex responds by kissing Piper on the cheek sweetly.

"What do you guys think of this?" Polly asks holding up a pink one-shoulder dress.

"It looks nice, but I'd go with the red version of it. It's sexier and more mature." Alex replies.

"Agreed" says Piper.

"Okay, I'm going to try these on" Polly tells them.

"Wait, you should probably bring in a few more, just to get a better idea" Alex says. She gives a sexy wink to Piper.

They pick out a few more dresses for Polly to try on, and Alex hands Piper a few shirts and skirts to try.

"Pipes, these would look nice on you. Want to try them on?" Alex asks with a smirk.

"Sure, worth a shot" Piper smiles back.

They head to the fitting rooms. They're private enough that Alex and Piper should be able to not get caught; they'll just have to watch their time to ensure they don't raise suspicion.

Alex needs this. She's still fucking horny, and she always likes fooling around somewhere public. Plus, Piper looks so damn hot in her leggings. Alex hasn't fucked her in days and is eager to make her cum.

After Polly goes into a fitting room, Alex pulls Piper into a far one and locks the door.

Alex immediately pins Piper against the side wall and kisses her passionately. Piper returns the kiss and grants entrance to Alex's tongue. They kiss roughly for a minute, but they both know that they're going to have to hurry if they want to do this. Piper reaches down to undo Alex's jeans, but Alex moves her hands away.

"You first Pipes. I want to fuck you" Alex says to her.

"Are you sure?" Piper asks, already breathing ragged.

"Yes. I've been dying to fuck you in these leggings. I'm not willing to wait any longer" Alex says.

"Mmm Al" Piper moans.

Alex moves Piper to the center of the fitting room, and turns her to face the mirror on the back wall. Alex positions herself behind Piper so they can both see their reflection in the mirror. Alex reaches her arms around Piper from behind her to grab her breasts and massage them.

"I want you to watch everything I do to you. No closing your eyes, Pipes" Alex whispers in her ear.

Piper's body shivers at Alex's words and her hot breath against her ear. The shiver adds some pressure to Alex's front from Piper's ass for a split second. Alex knows they have very little time. Polly has a ton of stuff to try on, but it'll still only give them like five minutes or so. Alex is going to have to make quick work of Piper.

Not willing to lose the feeling of Piper's legging-clad ass against her, Alex leaves the leggings on and simply reaches her hand into the front of Piper's leggings. She doesn't tease like she normally would, and puts her hand directly into Piper's panties. Her free hand gropes Piper's left breast roughly.

Alex immediately finds moisture in Piper's panties. She smiles at the first touch, a reaction that Piper is able to see in the mirror.

"I love how nice and wet you are for me baby" Alex whispers in Piper's ear.

Alex strokes over Piper's wet pussy a few times, gliding her fingers through her folds. Knowing she needs to work quickly, Alex doesn't wait long before playing with Piper's clit.

Piper throws her head back in pleasure. Watching herself get fucked in the mirror is incredibly erotic. She can see every ounce of pleasure her face expresses. She can see Alex's hand moving around inside her leggings. She can see Alex's hand kneading her breast. She can see Alex kissing and biting the side of her neck. And probably best of all, she can see the lust in Alex's eyes as she fucks her from behind.

Alex smiles at seeing Piper watch herself. She probably has only a few more minutes to make Piper cum.

"This is going to be quick and dirty now, Pipes. Can you take three?" Alex asks.

Piper simply nods in anticipation.

Alex gives a few more strokes over Piper's folds to coat her fingers, and then she shoves three of them deep into Piper's tight hole.

"Fuck!" Piper groans out when Alex enters her.

"Shhh, baby you have to be quiet." Alex whispers in her ear. She immediately picks up a quick pace with her fingers. She enters Piper deeply and rapidly, curling up every once in a while.

"Ughhh Al" Piper moans. Alex's fingers feel great inside her and with the angle Alex is at, her palm keeps hitting Piper's clit. The contact has Piper close to the edge soon.

"Good girl Piper. You've been walking that sexy ass all over the stores, and it's all mine." Alex growls.

"All yours" Piper says between ragged breaths.

"That's right baby. And this tight little hole is mine too" Alex says with a particularly hard and deep thrust into Piper.

"Oh god" Piper groans. She's watching herself in the mirror, and it's the sexiest sight. Alex is fucking her relentlessly.

"I've been so horny for you all week Pipes. You drive me crazy with lust" Alex continues to whisper into Piper's ear.

Piper tries to keep her breathing quiet, but it's getting tough. She's very close to her orgasm. Alex can tell how close Piper is and is eager to bring her there. Piper will need a few minutes after she cums to calm her body down so Polly can't tell she's just been fucked. Even though Alex doesn't really care if Polly knows, Piper would probably get embarrassed.

"You feel like you need to cum" Alex says in Piper's ear. She sucks Piper's earlobe in and she bites it.

"Uh huh" Piper moans and nods.

"Okay baby, you're going to cum for me on the count of three. Keep those eyes open, though. I want you to watch yourself cum." Alex says.

"Okay" Piper breathes, ready to release for Alex.

"Okay Pipes. I'm going to countdown now" Alex says.

"Three" Alex thrusts hard into Piper, knuckle deep.

"Two" Alex moves her hand from Piper's breast to her mouth, to suppress the inevitable sounds Piper will make.

"One" Alex curls her fingers up and makes sure her palm hits Piper's clit roughly.

That's all it takes for Piper to come undone.

Piper's walls clamp down painfully around Alex's three fingers. Her hips buck roughly against Alex's hand and her body jerks around. Pleasure flows through Piper's body and she has to bite down on Alex's hand to stop herself from screaming. She manages to keep her eyes open, and watching herself in the mirror as she cums makes her orgasm even stronger. She cums hard and it seems to last forever.

When Piper's orgasm finally slows down she rests her head on Alex's shoulder behind her and calms her breathing. Alex pulls her fingers out of Piper's pussy and brings them out from her leggings.

Piper turns to face Alex, they know they're out of time. Polly will be leaving her fitting room any second, and if she catches Piper and Alex in theirs together it'll be very obvious what they were doing.

"I'm going to go out and wait for Polly. You stay in here and let your body calm down and your breathing slow down. If she asks where you are I'll just say you're still trying stuff on." Alex says to Piper.

"Okay. Thanks babe. That felt so good" Piper says with a sated sigh, still breathing heavily.

"I'm glad baby" Alex kisses her on the cheek sweetly.

"I'll see you in a few minutes" Piper says quietly.

Alex turns to open the door, but becomes suddenly aware of her three wet fingers. She holds them up in front of Piper's face.

"I probably shouldn't walk out there with your cum on my fingers. Do you want it? Otherwise it's all mine" Alex asks Piper with a smirk.

"I want" Piper says, and she sucks Alex's fingers into her mouth. She moans at the taste of her own cum, and she licks up every last bit of it up.

"Sexy, Pipes. That taste good?" Alex asks when Piper releases her fingers.

"Very good. But what I'm really craving is your tasty cum" Piper says in a seductive voice.

"Ugh fuck Pipes" Alex says, feeling a gush of wetness seep out into her panties.

Alex leaves the dressing room and waits outside in the store. Polly comes out not even a minute later, and Alex thanks their timing. They were a minute away from having to explain to Polly that they couldn't keep their hands off each other for one day of shopping.

"Hey, Alex" Polly says as she walks out.

"Hey, what'd you think?" Alex asks her.

"I liked the one you picked out, actually." Polly replies.

"Great, I'm glad"

"Where's Pipe?" Polly asks, looking around the store.

"Oh, she's still trying something on. She should be out in a minute" Alex explains.

A minute or two later, Piper exits the fitting room. Alex tries to contain a grin at seeing how gorgeously just-fucked Piper looks. Her breathing is calmer now, but her face is flushed, she's glowing, and she has a satisfied smile on her face. Alex completely recognizes that look on Piper, but hopefully Polly doesn't pick up on it.

"How'd you do? See anything you liked?" Polly asks Piper.

"Nah, nothing too great" Piper responds, placing the clothes she 'tried on' back on the rack.

When Polly goes to put a few of her items on the rack after Piper, Alex steps close to Piper and whispers in her ear.

"So nothing too great, huh? My fingers seemed to have the result of something pretty great all over them" Alex whispers quietly. "In fact, I'm sure right now your mouth still has the taste of something pretty great."

Piper grins and smacks Alex on the arm playfully.

"You just wait, Al." She replies as Polly walks back to them.

"So that one worked, Pol?" Piper asks her friend.

"Yup, it was hot. I took a pic to show you since you weren't out here when I came out in it" Polly says as she pulls up the picture on her phone.

Piper looks at the phone after shooting Alex a playful glare.

"Shit, that's hot as fuck Polly. Pete's going to love it." Piper says.

"I hope so! Thanks to you both for coming with me. Can we get a late lunch? My treat. I'm starving." Polly replies.

Piper looks at Alex for confirmation, and Alex smiles and nods back.

"Sounds great, thanks Pol." Piper says.

* * *

They head to a chic café and are seated right away, luckily. They order drinks and Alex and Polly talk a bit more to get to know each other. When Piper starts talking to Polly about something, Alex looks down to check her phone. She heard it go off a few minutes ago but didn't check it yet. She smirks when she sees it's from Piper.

 **[Piper]- Thanks for being so great with Polly all day. I appreciate it :)**

Alex smiles at the text and replies right away.

 **[Alex]- No problem Pipes. And now how appreciative are you really? Cause my eager pussy could use some appreciation…**

After sending her text, Alex asks Polly a question so Piper will have a chance to look down at her phone. When Piper reads the text, Alex sees her eyes go wide and a sexy smile form on her face.

 **[Piper]- You've been great this whole week, and now again today. I'd love to fuck you in the bathroom right now, but I don't think we could pull that off and Polly might be a little offended if we just leave her. And after this I promised I'd help her get ready for her date. But once that's done, how about I come over and show you just how appreciative I am?**

 **[Alex]- Mmmm I'm all for that.**

 **[Piper]- Good. Cause I think you deserve an Appreciation Night. I also have a fun idea.**

 **[Alex]- What is it?**

 **[Piper]- It's a surprise ;)**

 **[Alex]- Looking forward to it already :)**

* * *

When Alex heads to the restroom a few minutes later Piper turns to Polly.

"Hey Pol, can I borrow that super slutty black dress you have that I always say I like?" She asks. "And maybe your trench coat…"

"Yeah sure. What do you need them for?" Polly replies.

"Thanks! And okay, you really want to know?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, I'm curious!"

"No judging, okay?" Piper says.

"I promise" Polly responds.

"Okay well Alex once mentioned to me that she has this call girl fantasy. Just having someone do anything she wants, no limits. And she was so great this week that I was going to make it happen for her tonight." Piper explains, blushing slightly.

"Well look at you getting all kinky!" Polly laughs.

"I know" Piper giggles. "Alex mentioned it once during phone sex and I thought it was pretty hot. This past week she didn't get any sex cause I was a period monster, and today it didn't happen for her either yet. So I figured I'd do something special for her tonight. And I'm excited myself for it, actually."

"So if you're wearing that dress of mine, are you going with high class escort over trashy hooker?" Polly asks.

"Yeah, I think that'll be more what Alex will like. I might dance and do a little striptease too if she wants it. I'm just going to do literally anything and everything she asks me to do."

"That's pretty hot, Pipe." Polly says.

"I hope so!" Piper responds. "Have you and Pete ever done the role play thing?"

"Oh yeah, we used to do it a bunch. It was always really exciting."

"I can't wait" Piper smiles.

"Do you have sexy stuff to wear under the dress?" Polly asks.

"I was going to go with that black lace bra I have, black lace cheeky panties that Alex hasn't seen yet but will probably love, and my garter belt and thigh highs." Piper replies. "Do you think that'll be okay?"

"That sounds perfect, she's going to lose her shit" Polly grins.

"I can't wait" Piper smiles back.

"Can't wait for what?" Alex asks. Piper and Polly hadn't even noticed that Alex was on her way back to the table. Luckily Alex only heard the last thing Piper said.

Alex sits back down next to Piper. Piper kisses by her ear and then whispers to her.

"For your sexy surprise later" She rasps into Alex's ear.

Alex feels her pussy jolt with pleasure. She's excited for anything sexy with Piper. She'll take anything at this point.

Piper smirks at her little secret, and waits in anticipation for the night to come.

* * *

Thanks for reading! This one was long but I wanted to add some plot stuff. To those of you who might be upset that Alex didn't get a "big finish"- it's for a reason! I want her to basically be horny as fuck next chapter to make it even better. Next chapter you'll see Alex unleashed ;).

So next chapter- insanely horny Alex and Piper's little 'surprise' for her. Get ready :).

Also, to the one or two reviewers who suggested a scene with a sybian- I'll be totally honest with you, I am only moderately familiar with those. I probably wouldn't be able to write enough about it to do a scene. So I'll see if down the line I can look into it more, but for now I'm not sure! I like to write about things in an authentic way, and I don't want to screw up that scene for you. Sorry! The rest of the requests will be worked in as I go! And I'll always be accepting more if you think of any.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N- Thanks for all your wonderful reviews on the last chapter, I enjoyed reading them all. Now here's the new one! I'm in the midst of finals but worked really hard to get this done for you loyal readers, so please review and let me know what you thought! Hopefully there aren't any errors, I didn't edit this one over as many times as I usually do, but I was just so excited to see what you all think!

Also, if you like reading this story please follow it! I'm super close to 150 followers and that would be AWESOME.

* * *

After their late lunch and some afternoon shopping, Alex heads back to her apartment while Piper goes with Polly to help her get ready for her date. Alex grabs a book and a glass of wine and sits on her couch to relax.

Relaxing isn't in the cards for her though, apparently. Her pussy is literally aching. It's wet and throbbing and desperate for sex. Alex has gone a week without sex before, but she can't even remember the last time she's gone so long without even cumming at her own hand. Alex is a needy person.

She's enjoyed her time with Piper greatly this week. Piper is way more than sex to Alex. She's becoming the most important thing in Alex's life.

But nonetheless Alex has major needs right now. She can't remember the last time she's been so horny and desperate to fuck. She would rub one out right now, but Piper will be there in a bit and Alex wants to wait for her. Plus, she knows that a quick masturbation session won't be enough. She needs dirty, nasty, rough, all-out fucking. And she needs a lot of it.

Alex is sitting on her couch in jeans and a V-neck. She showered and changed after their shopping trip so she'd be fresh when Piper gets there. Fighting the urge to touch herself in the shower was nearly impossible. Alex had to turn the water all the way cold.

She tries to read her book now as she waits, but her mind can't focus on it. All she can think about is Piper. Piper's ass in leggings. Piper's perky tits. Piper's wet cunt. Piper's tongue. Alex is consumed with thoughts of Piper. Her pussy is aching and the wine just makes her hornier. If Piper doesn't get there soon she's going to combust.

* * *

After an hour of Alex unsuccessfully trying to read, she hears a knock on her door.

She throws her book to the side and walks briskly to the door. She opens it up and can't believe her eyes.

Piper is there, but she looks different. Her hair is in soft curls and is full of body. There are blue streaks in a few chunks of strands, giving her a sexier new look. Her make up is smoky and darker than she normally wears. She's wearing a trench coat, and all Alex can see her wearing under it are black stockings and ridiculously high stilettos. Talk about sexy.

"Piper, you look so hot" Alex says as she lets Piper in.

"Who is Piper? My name is Rose." Piper says in a sultry voice. Alex gets a confused look on her face, she's unsure what Piper's playing at.

"Rose?" She asks.

"Yes. No need to play coy, Alex. I know you called for someone to take care of your needs. I'm here for you tonight, and I'm all yours baby." Piper says softly with a wink.

Alex practically cums at Piper's words. She remembers mentioning to Piper that she had this little fantasy. Piper seemed into it at the time, but Alex just thought that was because they were thousands of miles away and Piper was already turned on. She never thought Piper would go for it. And she certainly wasn't expecting Piper to surprise her like this. She is really fucking excited, though.

"Well by all means Rose, come on in" Alex says.

Piper steps in and puts her purse on the table by Alex's door.

"Thank you, Alex" She says smoothly.

"Please come take a seat" Alex tells her. She leads her to the couch and they both sit down, Piper still in her buttoned up trench coat.

"Now Alex, you paid ahead with the maximum price, which includes absolutely anything you could desire. There will be nothing off limits. Understood?" Piper says to her. Alex can clearly see the lust in Piper's eyes.

"Yes, perfect. I am feeling very needy tonight" Alex says. She's sure she's literally soaking through her fucking denim jeans. This is the hottest thing ever, and she's already so horny.

"I heard that your girlfriend hasn't taken care of you all week. That's such a shame. A sexy woman like you must have needs, it's no wonder you called" Piper says.

Alex is losing it. She fidgets around so her pussy rubs against the couch.

"That's right. I need someone to please me, Rose. And tonight I am in the mood to make it dirty and rough. I hope you can make this to my liking. I have very high standards." Alex says with dark eyes.

"I assure you, I will do anything you wish in order to please you. You will tell me exactly what you want, no limit, and I will do it." Piper says.

"Excellent." Alex says with a lick of her lips. Piper is perfectly in character and Alex can't fucking wait.

"Where would you like to start, Alex?" Piper says softly.

"I want to see what's under that coat. Take it off" Alex says, her voice already filled with lust.

Piper smiles and stands up. She slowly unbuttons the front of the coat under Alex's watchful gaze. When the buttons are undone Piper slips the coat off and lays it on the table near her.

Alex feels a gush of wetness leave her pussy when she sees what Piper was hiding under the coat.

Piper is wearing a tight black dress that barely comes down past her ass. The top has two lace straps and a low cut sweetheart neckline. Piper's tits are popping out of the tight top. The rest of the dress hugs her body like a second skin. The dress is so short that Alex can see that Piper is wearing the garter belt again with her stockings. Alex can see the garter straps and the lace tops of the stockings, all leading down to Piper's sexy black stilettos. It's really fucking sexy. Like, unbelievably sexy.

"Very sexy, Rose" Alex says slowly as she continues to look Piper up and down.

"I'm glad it's to your liking" Piper says. She slowly runs her hands over the dress. Watching Piper touch herself like that gives Alex a fucking great idea.

"I want to see you dance and touch yourself, Rose" Alex says in a raspy voice.

Piper smiles, she knew that Alex would think of that when she watched her touch the dress.

"Of course. Do you want to put on some music?"

Alex walks to her speakers and puts on a sexy song for Piper to dance to. She walks back to sit down on the couch but then gets a better idea. She pulls a chair from the kitchen and sits on that.

"I'd like a lap dance, Rose" She says.

Piper takes a deep breath. She knows that whatever she does Alex will find sexy, but she really wants to make this good. She's never given a lap dance before. While she was at Polly's earlier today though they did watch some tutorials online to help Piper out. Piper knew that Alex would request this.

Piper smiles and starts to sway her hips slowly. She runs her hands through her hair and lifts them above her head. When she brings them back down she strokes them down from her shoulders to her thighs. She moves them up and down her body slowly. Alex watches her intensely, and feels her breath catch when Piper rubs her hands over her tits.

Piper struts closer to Alex but doesn't touch her just yet. She sways her hips in figure eights more and never breaks eye contact. After a few more seconds she walks to the side of the chair and puts her hand on Alex's shoulder. She walks around the back of the chair and strokes her hand across Alex's upper back.

When Piper is back in front of Alex she steps in closer and grabs right above Alex's knees. She pushes Alex's legs out so her legs are wide open. Piper steps into the new space she created and runs her fingertips lightly up Alex's body. Alex feels her body tingle everywhere Piper touches her.

Piper steps back again and moves her body seductively. She slides her hand down to her upper thigh and brings it dangerously close to her center. Alex groans at the sight. Piper is so close to touching herself.

"Dress off, Rose" Alex says roughly.

Piper smiles and steps into the space between Alex's legs again. She rolls her body right in front of Alex, brushing against her just slightly. Piper then leans forward so her tits are right in Alex's face. She shakes them slowly for Alex and then takes a step back.

Never breaking eye contact with Alex, Piper grasps the bottom of the dress. She plays with it a little bit giving Alex a wink. She unzips the side of the dress so it loosens on top. She grabs the hem again and lifts the dress off painfully slowly. She does it at such a slow pace that Alex has a few seconds to enjoy each new area exposed. Finally Piper takes the dress completely off and throws it next to Alex.

Alex's eyes roll to the back of her head when Piper's body is revealed. Piper is wearing a sexy black bra that is covered in pretty lace. The bra lifts her tits up and makes them look even more fantastic. Piper's panties match, and come down to about half her ass in the back. Alex loves when Piper wears cheeky lace panties. Piper is wearing the black garter belt again, and the straps lead to sexy black thigh-highs. Piper leaves the heels on, completing the stunning ensemble. Alex simply shakes her head in appreciation.

Piper touches all over her body now, speeding things along. Alex watches intently as Piper strokes her stomach, tits, and shoulders. Alex looks down at Piper's panties, signaling to Piper to start touching herself lower. Piper complies of course, and runs her fingers over the front of the panties. Alex sees the pleasure come over Piper's face when she makes contact. Alex wonders how wet Piper is. Alex knows that she is fucking drenched herself.

Piper moves towards Alex again and places her hands on Alex's thighs. She uses that hold to lean forward, rolling her body again for Alex. Alex gets a sexy close up of Piper's tits, and to her delight she can see that Piper's nipples are hard.

Piper then turns around and puts her back against Alex. She smiles in excitement, knowing Alex is going to lose it at what she does next.

Alex looks down at Piper's ass and resists the urge to grab it. Then Piper fucking leans forward and touches her toes. Alex feels her pussy jump at the sight of Piper bending over right in front of her. Alex takes in the full view of Piper's ass. Piper shakes her ass a bit for Alex, and then comes back up with her hands dragging up her legs.

Piper turns back around to face Alex and can see how ridiculously turned on she is. Piper moves it along and rubs her hands up and down Alex's thighs. Alex feels ready to combust. Piper keeps stroking higher and higher, slowly lingering the higher she gets.

When Piper reaches right by Alex's center, Alex's hips buck forward. Piper smiles and turns back around. This time she sits on Alex's lap and grinds her ass into her. Alex finally grabs Piper's hips and grinds her down harder.

Piper turns her body around to face Alex. She places her hands around Alex's neck and hooks her legs behind the chair. Then Piper leans back all the way, giving Alex a view of her body. When Piper comes back up she grinds hard against Alex's center. With Piper's tits in her face and her pussy grinding into hers, Alex can't take anymore. She already feels close to cumming.

"Rose." Alex says to Piper as the blonde flips her hair around.

"Yes, Alex?"

"It's time for you to fuck me now" Alex says in a firm, but turned on voice.

"As you wish, mistress" Piper says smoothly. "How do you want it?"

"I want it right now in this chair. With you on your knees." Alex instructs.

Piper smiles and lowers herself to her knees in front of Alex. She unbuttons and unzips Alex's jeans and pulls them off her legs along with her panties.

"Ready, Alex?" Piper says from her knees. She looks up at Alex and licks her lips. Alex can't wait any longer.

"Fuck me hard, Rose. And no teasing, I am ready to cum after watching your sexy body" Alex says. Alex moves her ass to the edge of the chair so Piper will be able to reach her well enough.

Piper doesn't wait any longer and dives in.

She holds onto Alex's thighs to keep her legs spread and she leans in to lick her up. She takes a few big licks to lap up the wetness that is coating Alex's pussy.

Alex moans when she feels Piper lick her. She's missed the feeling of Piper's tongue on her cunt. It feels so damn good.

Piper licks from Alex's opening to her clit. She flicks her tongue over Alex's clit, receiving a new gush of wetness on her chin.

Alex grabs the back of Piper's head to hold her where she needs her to be. Alex is dying to cum. She knows this won't be her only orgasm, and once she takes care of this aching between her legs she'll be able to focus on the rest of the night with Piper.

"Inside, Rose" Alex says harshly.

Piper takes two fingers and starts to enter Alex. Before she can get them in though, she gets a tug on her hair.

"No, I want your tongue inside" Alex says in a low voice. Alex keeps her grip on Piper's hair to keep her there.

Piper brings her fingers away and thrusts her tongue into Alex's tight channel. Alex bucks her hips at the feeling.

"Fuck!" She yells out.

Piper thrusts in again, but Alex needs more. And in this fantasy, Piper is here to please her however she needs.

"Deeper" Alex says with another harsh tug on Piper's hair.

Piper thrusts her tongue in as deep as she can get it.

"Right there baby. Now tongue-fuck me hard" Alex commands.

Piper plunges her tongue in and out as hard as she can. She fights through a sore jaw to satisfy Alex as she wants. Alex helps her get deeper by thrusting her hips up to meet Piper's tongue.

Alex is close already, she's been waiting for this orgasm. And having Piper acting like her call girl is really fucking turning her on. She's not going to last much longer.

Alex takes control and starts thrusting and grinding against her face. She keeps her grip in Piper's hair so Piper's face takes the full force of her thrusts.

Piper keeps moving her tongue in and out of Alex, but at this point Alex is literally fucking her face. Alex is in complete control.

Alex picks up a hard, fast pace. Having Piper on her knees to please her combined with the feelings of her tongue becomes too much. She feels her body start to near the edge. It's coming.

"Rose, I'm going to cum very soon. I want to cum all over your face, so no backing away" Alex tells Piper.

Piper gives a few more thrusts and then feels Alex's walls clamp down on her tongue.

"Fucker!" Alex yells out. She tightens her grip on Piper's hair and grinds her pussy over Piper's face. She makes sure her clit is dragged all the way up and down Piper's face, to amplify her orgasm. Her body jerks and she feels a week's worth of pleasure and cum release from her body. She moans and yells and throws her head back in pleasure. Piper happily accepts the harsh grinds from Alex. Alex's cum drips all over Piper's face. There is a fucking lot of it. Alex is actually pretty proud of the amount of cum she feels leaving her pussy and coating Piper's face. Alex isn't a squirter, but she's still cumming a lot right now and the thought of her cum covering Piper's face is goddamn hot.

When Alex's body calms down a bit she releases her hand from Piper's hair and lets Piper move her face away from her crotch.

Piper rests back on her calves and stretches her neck. Alex looks down at Piper when she gains some composure and smirks at the sight. Piper's face is absolutely destroyed with Alex's cum. It's dripping all the way from her forehead to over her nose and mouth, and down her neck. Piper licks up what she can, but most of it is all over her face. It's quite a sexy sight. Alex will give Piper more cum to swallow very soon, but for now it's very enjoyable to see Piper sporting what could basically be considered a cumshot from Alex.

"You look sexy with my cum on your face, Rose" Alex says between a few heavy breaths.

"Thank you" Piper responds sweetly.

Alex loves seeing her cum all over Piper's face, but she doesn't want Piper to have to deal with it drying on her. Alex pulls off her shirt and hands it to Piper so she can wipe off her face.

Piper smiles and cleans her face off, catching a glimpse of Alex in her bra.

"Let's take this to the bedroom now" Alex says. She stands up and walks with Piper into her bedroom. Piper's heels click as she follows Alex. She's incredibly turned on from fucking Alex. She has no idea if she'll be cumming or not tonight, it's all up to Alex.

Piper enters the bedroom after Alex and waits in front of the bed for her instructions. Alex sees Piper by the bed and gets another great idea. She is eager to cum again, but she also fucking loves making her sexy blonde cum. And with the whole role play thing, she wants to fuck the blonde in a really dirty way.

"Are you wet, Rose?" Alex asks in a deep voice.

"I must admit that I am. Your pussy was quite a tasty treat" Piper responds.

Alex walks over to stand right behind Piper. She leans her body in, pressing Piper's legs and pelvis against the bed.

"Hmm, so licking my pussy turned you on then?" Alex muses.

"Very much" Piper responds. The way Alex is pressing her up against the bed is putting spectacular pressure on the front of her pussy.

"Mmm, I knew you were a slutty little thing as soon as you walked in" Alex says as she thrusts her hips into Piper's ass, pressing her harder against the bed.

"Ugh fuck" Piper moans. The contact feels so good, and Alex is starting to pick up the dirty talk.

"And here I thought I was the one who needed satisfying. But no, turns out you're needy one here" Alex says right by Piper's ear. Another thrust follows.

Alex grabs Piper's hands and holds them against the bed with her own. This forces Piper's body to lean forward even more.

"You're a dirty girl, aren't you Rose?" Alex says to Piper, followed by a bite to her ear.

"Y-yes" Piper pants. Alex starts to thrust her hips into Piper's ass in a steady rhythm. The pressure is enough for Piper to feel an orgasm building. She moans and pants out, her breathing turning heavy.

"Does your slutty pussy need fucking?" Alex growls. Talking to Piper like this and grinding herself against Piper's ass is driving her crazy with lust.

"P-please" Piper groans. She already feels close.

"If I fuck you, it's going to be for my pleasure Rose. I'm the one paying for services here." Alex says to Piper. She releases her hands and takes a step back, stopping her thrusting into Piper.

Piper groans at the loss of contact and continues thrusting her pussy against the bed. She's close to her orgasm and desperate to release.

Alex watches Piper fucking herself with the edge of the bed and she smirks. Piper is really getting off on this thing.

Alex takes a look at Piper's ass with her sexy panties and she needs to touch it.

"Rose, are you fucking yourself with my bed?"

"I-I'm sorry" Piper responds, but doesn't stop her motions.

Alex gives her a hard slap on the ass. Piper yells out in pleasure.

"You are here for me, and yet you're too busy fucking yourself to tend to my needs" Alex growls. She gives Piper another harsh slap on her toned ass.

"Fuck! I'm sorry I'm sorry." Piper pants out. "What can I do for you?" Piper pulls herself away from the bed and turns to face Alex.

"I was tempted to bend you over my bed just then and fuck you senseless. But feeling your ass against me gave me other ideas. Selfish ideas that I fully intend to carry out" Alex says.

Piper feels her body shiver at Alex's sexy words.

"What did you have in mind?" Piper asks.

"Get on my bed. On your hands and knees. Do not take off your heels." Alex commands.

Piper nods and situates herself on her hands and knees as instructed. Alex steps onto her bed and kneels behind Piper's ass.

"These need to come off." Alex says. She grasps Piper's panties and pulls them down the blonde's body, tossing them off the bed. Because Piper is wearing a garter belt, Alex also takes off the belt, panties, and (reluctantly) the heels.

"Better" Alex says. She rubs Piper's ass cheek a little and then gives it another smack.

"Ohhhh" Piper moans.

Alex reaches her hand between Piper's legs and is met with an insane amount of stickiness. Piper drips onto Alex's hand.

"Ugh Alex" Piper groans out.

Alex removes her hand and mounts herself onto Piper's body. She straddles the top of Piper's ass and grunts out when she feels her wet pussy on Piper's skin.

Piper moans herself at the feeling. This isn't a position her and Alex have tried before. But having Alex sitting on her back and feeling her wet pussy against her skin is driving Piper into a sensation overload. She doesn't know what Alex is planning, but she's excited.

Alex hasn't fucked in this position too often before, but it's something she's been wanting to try. She wants to include Piper's ass into sex more, but she doesn't want to ask Piper if she can take her anally yet. So for now, fucking herself while riding Piper's ass sounds pretty great to her.

"Your pussy soaked my hand, Rose" Alex states.

"I'm… I'm sorry" Piper mutters. Alex reaches forward and thrusts her fingers into Piper's mouth.

"Suck me off" Alex commands.

Piper eagerly sucks her juices off Alex's fingers.

"Good girl." Alex says as she grabs onto Piper's hair. "I am going to ride you now until I cum. You don't move or cum yet, understood?" Alex asks.

"Yes" Piper breathes. This is going to be so hot.

Alex tugs hard on Piper's hair and starts to rub her clit on Piper's tailbone.

"Ohhh god" She moans out. It feels so fucking good. Her clit is swollen and sensitive and Piper's soft skin feels incredible against it.

Piper remains still as Alex grinds up and down against her. She feels her pussy juices dripping down her legs.

Alex grinds over and over again on Piper. She pulls on her hair and enjoys the view. Riding Piper like this has her close to an orgasm in mere minutes.

She tries to hold it off because it's been an embarrassingly short amount of time. With Piper playing an escort she knows the blonde won't tease her about it, but she'll still notice.

"You feel good on my pussy Rose. You're a great fuck toy." Alex says with a harsh tug on her 'reins'.

All Piper can do is mumble out a few incoherent words. She can't even deal with how much this is turning her on.

"Do you enjoy being used like this?" Alex asks.

Piper simply mutters incoherently again.

That earns her the hardest tug yet on her hair.

"Do you like being used like this, Rose? I asked you a question." Alex growls. She's really fucking close. She is trying to prolong it but it's getting to be impossible.

"Yes! I love being your play thing. I'm happy to be your whore, Alex." Piper somehow manages to stutter out.

That's the last thing Alex can take. She gives a few more hard grinds of her clit and she's over the edge.

"Oh Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!" She yells out as she cums. Her pussy pulses and her clit shoots pleasure to her entire body. Her cum releases onto Piper's back and drips down her ass. Alex pulls hard on Piper's hair as she rides out her orgasm. Considering how hard she came the first time, she's surprised she still had so much to give.

As her body winds down she rests her body on Piper and slows her breathing. When she's ready, she eases back off Piper's body and kneels behind her again.

When she does that, she sees that Piper's arousal is literally dripping down her fucking leg onto Alex's bed.

 _Holy Fuck._

Piper is beyond aroused.

Alex leans forward and presses her mound against Piper's ass. She moans at the contact, her pussy is still sensitive. Seeing Piper's dripping pussy made her ready to cum for a third time, so she's going to take her orgasm.

Alex reaches around Piper's waist and finds her soaked clit. She rubs it slowly and feels Piper's body tremble.

"Do you like that?" she asks.

"So much" Piper replies.

Alex continues to stroke her girlfriend's needy nub, and starts to grind against her ass again. The angle is a little less direct this time, but the front of her pussy is still hitting Piper's tight ass in a great way.

Alex wants to be able to focus on fucking Piper soon, so she grabs tight onto Piper's hips and speeds up her thrusting. She's still winding down from her last orgasm, so she's hit with another one quickly.

"Ugh FUCK!" Alex grunts as she cums again. She didn't warn Piper, wanting the blonde to be surprised with the rush of cum against her ass. That's exactly what Piper gets, as Alex releases even more cum onto her. Piper's lower back and ass are now covered in Alex. The sight makes Alex smirk.

When Alex calms down again she turns her attention to fucking her gorgeous girl, who is trembling beneath her in need.

"Do you want to be fucked hard, Rose?" Alex asks.

"Please" Piper pleads.

"As you wish." Alex growls as she enters Piper with three fingers. She starts a relentless pace and thrusts in and out without any slowing down. With her angle from behind Piper, she's hitting the blonde's clit with every thrust. Alex has to reach around and keep her arm at an odd angle, but she makes it work. Piper is moving her ass to take Alex even deeper.

Alex loves seeing Piper like this. Her ass up, vulnerable, and eager for Alex. It brings out the possessiveness of her.

Alex takes her fingers all the way out, earning her a whine from Piper. In response, Alex takes her free hand and slap's Piper's ass cheek. At the same time, she thrusts FOUR fingers into Piper.

"SHIT! ALEX!" Piper yells in pleasure.

"Do you like feeling so filled up?"

"Yes" Piper groans.

"Such a naughty girl" Alex smirks.

"Yours" is all Piper can mumble out.

At those words, Alex thrusts in even harder and faster. Piper can't hold off her orgasm anymore.

"Gonna cum!" Piper yells.

"Cum hard, you dirty girl" Alex growls to Piper.

Piper clamps down hard on Alex's four fingers. Alex can feel Piper's pussy pulsing around her as Piper cums HARD. Piper's body shakes and jerks and she yells out a mix of Alex's name and curses. Her body is wracked with pleasure and it consumes her. The orgasm is so powerful and long-lasting that her hands give out and she falls forward onto her elbows. That makes her ass stick out even more for Alex, and she has to take advantage.

Alex speeds up her fingers again inside Piper's pussy. Piper moans in pleasure when she realizes Alex's doesn't intend on stopping. Alex thrusts into her harder and harder.

"For such a slutty girl, your cunt is so nice and tight for me" Alex says in a low raspy voice.

"Oh god" Piper groans. She already feels another powerful orgasm on the horizon.

Alex takes her free hand and moves it to rest over Piper's asshole. Piper shivers at the touch.

"Is this hole tight too?" Alex asks as she applies some pressure to the outside of the hole.

"I-I don't know. It's only yours" Piper groans. It's true. Nobody has ever entered her there. With Alex though, the idea seems really hot.

Alex is the one to moan out this time. Piper telling her that is just about the sexiest thing ever. Alex fully intends to claim that hole one day, but she wants to do that after talking to Piper about it when they're not in the throes of passion. Nonetheless, she does want to tease the hole a little bit right now.

Alex continues to thrust into Piper's pussy, but circles her finger around the outside of Piper's ass. The tight muscles there clench in anticipation and Alex has to resist the urge to enter the tight warmth she knows she'll find there.

Piper seems to really like Alex's teasing to that area because Alex feels Piper's pussy clamp down on her again.

"Make this a big one, because the next one is mine" Alex growls with a hard thrust and some pressure to Piper's ass.

Piper indeed cums hard. Alex feels Piper's pussy pulse, and then feels a stream of wetness leave Piper's pussy and soak Alex's hand and the sheets below them.

Piper groans when she feels it. She'll probably be a little embarrassed about it later on, but right now her mind is consumed with the pleasure of her orgasm. She jerks around and lets the pleasure take over her body. Her orgasm seems to last forever. By the time it ends, she is absolutely drained. Her body is wonderfully sated and exhausted.

When Alex feels like it's time, she removes her fingers from Piper very slowly. Piper winces a little at the loss, but Alex gives her a soothing rub to relax her.

"Turn and face me" Alex instructs.

Piper sits up and turns her body around so she is facing Alex. Alex leans her hand forward and paints Piper's lips with her wet fingers.

"Lick your cum up" Alex commands.

Piper licks her lips and eats all of her cum that she can.

"Good girl" Alex says.

Alex sees that Piper looks sleepy and exhausted. Soon they're both going to need to sleep, but Alex needs one more orgasm. As Nicky said, she's one horny motherfucker.

"You look sleepy, would you like to lie down?" Alex asks with a grin.

"That sounds good" Piper replies. Piper moves her body so she is lying on her back with her head on Alex's pillow.

"Rose, I think it's time for your bedtime snack" Alex smirks as she crawls over to Piper's head and straddles her face. Piper moans as she looks up at Alex's pussy. Alex's folds are wide open and her clit is swollen and exposed. Her entire cunt is wet and ready for Piper.

Piper was tired just a minute ago, but the jolt of pleasure she gets from this is enough to give her a second wind. Alex still needs pleasing, and she is oh-so-happy to provide.

"This will be quick, Rose. But I think a thirsty girl like you needs one more serving of my cum" Alex says.

Piper groans as Alex lowers her pussy down onto her face. Alex grabs the headboard and slowly eases down, groaning out when Piper's tongue first touches her.

"Yes baby. So good" Alex grunts out.

Piper flicks Alex's swollen clit, earning her more wetness on her chin.

Alex involuntarily jerks her hips and rubs her clit against Piper. This feels so damn good. Alex missed sex this week, and now she's getting more than her fill.

Piper licks Alex up just how she knows the brunette likes it. Alex closes her eyes and feels the pleasure reverberate throughout her body. She is eager to cum soon so she starts to ride Piper's face slowly. Her pussy is sensitive so she grinds long, slow, and heavy against Piper's pretty face.

The last time Alex sat on Piper's face, Piper's hands were tied. This time Piper's hands are free, giving her another tool to work with.

As Alex grinds against Piper's face, Piper grabs Alex's ass cheeks and starts to massage them.

"Oh baby" Alex moans.

The soft kneading on her ass is perfect right now.

For what seems like ages, Alex slowly grinds into Piper's tongue and Piper massages Alex's ass. It's really fucking enjoyable for the both of them, so Alex keeps her orgasm at bay.

Soon though the pleasure takes her over. She can't hold off much longer, Piper's tongue is too soft and wonderful on her cunt.

"Rose, I'm going to cum now. This is your chance to finally swallow all my cum" Alex says slowly between ragged breaths.

Alex squeezes hard into Alex's ass and pulls the brunette across her face. Alex cums instantly.

"Fuck Pipes!" Alex yells, dropping the role play at the peak of her pleasure.

Alex's fourth orgasm of the night is hard, and the longest one yet. Her sensitive pussy cums hard and she grinds it against Piper's face to ride out the waves. Piper stations her mouth right at Alex's entrance so she can swallow every drop that Alex spills for her.

And it's quite a lot. Alex's load of cum fills Piper's mouth and drips down her throat. There's so much that some of it spills to the side, trickling down Piper's face. Alex feels her cum filling up Piper's mouth and it just makes her cum even more. Piper is swallowing her up eagerly and that's always one of Alex's biggest turn ons.

"Ugh good girl. Swallow all that cum up. It's all for you" Alex groans as she rubs her pussy over Piper's face a few more times slowly to seize every last possible wave of pleasure.

When she's finally done Alex slides off Piper's face and lays next to her. Piper is breathing heavy from having Alex's pussy over her mouth for so long. She has a beautiful satisfied look on her face.

Alex looks at her girl and is overcome with feelings. Piper did all this for her. Piper not only brought one of Alex's fantasies to life, she let Alex take control of the entire night. At every step of the way Piper did whatever Alex wanted in order to please her. And Piper was so goddamn sexy doing all of it. Alex's heart swells at everything Piper did for her.

She looks at Piper and greets her with a big smile.

"What?" Piper asks with a smile back. Alex's was contagious.

"You're incredible" Alex says earnestly.

"So all that was okay, then? Was it what you had in mind? I wanted to make it good for—"

Alex cuts Piper off with a sweet kiss. She tastes herself in Piper's mouth and deepens the kiss. Their tongues dance around together for a long time, both of them simply enjoying the feeling. It's Alex who has to break away for air first.

"Piper, this was fucking perfect. It was a million times better than what I could've imagined. You were so sexy, and so willing to please me."

"I love pleasing you" Piper smiles. She really means that. Making Alex happy is her favorite thing ever now.

"Thank you" Alex says with another soft kiss to Piper's lips. Piper yawns in the middle of the kiss.

"Oh god, sorry" Piper laughs softly, covering her lips with her hand adorably.

"You've done a lot tonight, you must be exhausted baby." Alex smiles back at her.

"Mhmmm. But exhausted in the best way" Piper says.

"I'm glad Pipes. Do you want to shower or something before bed? I know you're tired, but I uh, kinda came a lot on your back…" Alex chuckles. "Sorry about that. It turned me on a lot though, for the record."

"Mmm no... No shower. I'm too sleepy. Plus I want to go to sleep with your sweet cum on me. It's like a little reward" Alex says in a sleepy voice.

"Jesus Christ Piper" Alex moans at her fucking kinky girlfriend.

Alex shakes her head in amazement at Piper and snuggles next to her. They both fall asleep quickly, exhausted and sated from their big night.

* * *

A/N- Hope you liked this! I'm deciding between a few ideas for next chapter... I know for sure that a shower sex scene is long overdue, so it'll definitely have that. Otherwise though I'm between a few options!

Here are the next few things I have coming up, tell me in the reviews which you want next!

1\. Piper meeting Alex's mom, maybe including secret sex in Alex's childhood bedroom.

2- Jealous Piper.

3- Alex meets Larry (So, possessive Alex).

Along with each of those will be fun smut stuff (including some of your requests!). So let me know if there's one of those three that you especially want next! And keep any other suggestions coming. You all rock!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N- Reviews are back up, woo-hoo! Everything you posted over the past week is there, and everything you post now will show up like normal again. Phew! Enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

The next morning Piper wakes up in the arms of her beautiful girlfriend. She slowly opens her eyes and is greeted with the peaceful, sleeping face of Alex. Alex has an arm and leg curled around Piper, keeping her close. Piper loves that Alex is such a big cuddler. Alex has told Piper that she never used to have girls sleep over, so Piper always feels like the luckiest girl ever to get to spend the night in the arms of the sultry brunette.

Piper watches Alex sleep for a few minutes and notices that Alex is sporting a sexy smirk even in her sleep. Piper wonders what Alex is dreaming about. Satisfying one of Alex's fantasies last night was incredible for Piper. She loved making Alex so happy and seeing her in her element. It made Piper quite happy, too. It makes her curious what else her girlfriend is into. They've talked a bit about some other things, but Piper wants to hear all of Alex's kinks. And she's finding out more of her own as she goes, too.

As Piper watches Alex sleep with that perfect smirk she feels a strong urge to kiss it. So she cups Alex's face, leans in, and plants a kiss on that sexy smirk. She kisses Alex deeply and in a few seconds she feels Alex return the kiss. The slow kiss ends when Alex takes a second to moan.

"Mmm Pipes. Good morning to you too baby" Alex smiles.

"Good morning. You were sleeping with a smirk on your face. It was really hot so I had to kiss it." Piper replies.

"No complaints here, that's a very nice way to wake up."

"What were you dreaming of?" Piper asks.

Alex responds by giving Piper a quick, but passionate, kiss and bite on her bottom lip.

"You" Alex says softly.

"What about me?" Piper asks, getting intrigued.

"You doing sexy things" Alex smiles.

"Like what!" Piper asks Alex excitedly.

"You're adorable" Alex kisses Piper again.

"Tell me what I was doing!" Piper asks again.

"Hmm…" Alex pretends to ponder. "No" she kisses Piper with a smile.

Piper backs away from the kiss and pouts.

"Why won't you tell me?" Piper asks.

"Because the dream inspired me with a sexy idea for us, but I want it to be a surprise" Alex grins.

"I want to know now!" Piper quips. "Pleaseeeeeeee?" she asks Alex centimeters away from her lips, trying to convince her.

"Nope. You'll see soon" Alex smiles and pecks her lips.

"Ugh no fair" Piper pouts.

"Will a shower make you feel better? If I do recall, you went to sleep covered in my cum" Alex smirks.

"I want to know your idea! Showering isn't going to help that" Piper says.

"Piper, I meant a sexy shower." Alex says with a grin. "You seem to be in need of a solid orgasm." Alex runs her hand over Piper's sticky back. "And a shower, baby." She kisses Piper.

"Mmm okay deal. I want to soap your tits up." Piper smiles.

"You got it baby." Alex steps out of bed and gives Piper's ass a swift smack. "Let's go."

* * *

Alex and Piper head to Alex's shower and Alex warms the water up for them. As they wait, Alex strokes her hand through the blue streaks in Piper's hair.

"This looks hot, how long will it be in there?" Alex asks Piper

"Not too long, it'll wash out. I just figured it'd make me look a little different as my special character." Piper explains.

"It worked. You were one fine ass escort." Alex says.

"I guess practice made perfect then" Piper jokes.

"Very funny… Now get that sexy ass in my shower!" Alex says with a slap to Piper's ass.

Alex follows Piper into the shower and lets the hot water cascade down her body. Her shower is fairly spacious and the water covers a big area so it's pretty ideal for shower sex.

When Alex looks at Piper she sees that the blonde's eyes are dead-focused on Alex's tits. Alex decides to tease Piper a little before she gives her the promised orgasm.

Alex gathers some lavender shower soap in her hands and starts to massage her breasts. Piper's jaw drops and her pussy jolts.

"Oh fuck Al" Piper groans at the sight. She's eager to touch them herself, but watching Alex touch herself is too hot a show.

Alex continues to knead her wet, soapy breasts. Her nipples stiffen quickly, and they ache against her palms. She closes her eyes for a second in pleasure. This feels so good. And seeing Piper watch her with dark eyes makes it even better.

"Do you want a turn?" Alex asks with a smirk.

Piper is so transfixed and turned on that all she can do is nod. Alex grabs the soap and Piper holds her hands out so Alex can give her some.

Piper lathers the soap in her hands and grabs Alex's tits. They're wet, soapy, and fucking perfect. They feel so soft and heavy in Piper's hands. She plays with them for a while, just squeezing and massaging them.

Alex feels her arousal building between her legs. Having a naked, wet, Piper work her breasts is turning her on so much.

"More, Pipes. Nipples" Alex groans out. Piper smiles and tugs on both of Alex's nipples.

"Ugh fuck Piper so good" Alex moans at the feeling.

Alex's tits are turning Piper on so much; she wants to take it further. She pushes Alex against the shower wall and places her thigh between Alex's legs.

"Oh fuck" Alex moans when she feels Piper's soft, wet, leg between her legs. She can't even stop herself from grinding against it. Piper helps her by pushing it harder against her.

As Alex grinds her wet pussy against Piper's leg, Piper kneads her breasts harder and tugs roughly at her nipples. Alex's nipples are painfully hard, and Piper can't keep her mouth off them any longer

Piper lets the water run over Alex's breasts for a minute to make sure all the soap is rinsed off. When Piper can't wait another second she seals her lips around Alex's hard nipple.

"Ugh god Pipes yes" Alex moans. She grinds herself harder against Piper's thigh.

Piper flicks her tongue over Alex's nipple and then sucks hard. She feels Alex's wet pussy rubbing over her thigh and it encourages her to step it up.

Piper suddenly bites down on Alex's nipple, followed by a gentle lick to sooth it.

"PIPER!" Alex yells. She can't even believe she's about to fucking cum and Piper hasn't even touched her pussy yet. Fuck this is embarrassing. But hey, at least she gets release.

"Fuck baby keep going I'm close." Alex moans.

Piper smiles into Alex's breast. She got Alex worked up really fucking quickly, and she's fucking proud of herself.

To put Alex over the edge, Piper roughly grabs her other tit with her free hand, bites down on the nipple in her mouth, and thrusts her thigh into Alex's pussy all at the same time.

That does it.

"OHHH FUCK!" Alex yells out. Her back arches forward and Piper sucks hard on her tit. Alex rubs her clit on Piper's leg to ride out her orgasm. She feels her cum release onto Piper's leg and drip down. Alex jerks her hips to let it all out. When her breathing slows, Piper releases her tit and takes a step back.

"Wow Al, cumming so soon for me? And without me barely doing anything." Piper says with a shit-eating grin.

"Ugh shut up" Alex smiles. "Your naked body does things to me. And the shower is my orgasm spot so my body is just used to it" Alex chuckles with a slight blush. She did finish really quickly.

"Or I'm just amazing at sex" Piper jokes with a smirk.

"Look at you getting all arrogant!" Alex laughs. Alex washes her cum off from between her legs and rinses it off Piper's thigh as well.

"Well I was the one promised an orgasm in this shower, yet you were the one who got one, so I'd say I have reason to be arrogant" Piper smirks.

As soon as Piper finishes her sentence she knows what's about to come (or rather, who). Alex looks at Piper with her signature smirk and dark eyes.

"Mouth or fingers, baby?" Alex says as she gives Piper a predatory gaze.

"Fingers, so you can kiss my neck" Piper tells her.

"Mmmm perfect, that's exactly how I wanted to fuck you" Alex growls.

Alex grabs Piper's ass cheek and pulls her close to her own body. Alex relishes in the feeling of Piper's toned ass in her hand. She squeezes it hard, earning her a moan from the blonde.

"Please, Al" Piper says.

Alex slips her hand between Piper's legs and feels an abundance of heat and moisture.

"Mmm so wet for me, good girl" Alex says.

"All for you" Piper moans. Alex glides her fingers through her folds. She rubs and massages Piper's outer lips.

"Ugh Alex that feels nice" Piper groans.

"I know baby" Alex says as she works her fingers closer to Piper's clit.

"Touch it Al please" Piper pleads. She can tell Alex is intentionally avoiding her sensitive bud.

"Touch what Pipes?" Alex teases.

Piper responds by thrusting her pussy against Alex's hand, trying to move her hand to where she needs it.

Alex just chuckles at Piper's attempt, and continues teasing her pussy.

"Please Alex" Piper begs.

"Please what?" Alex says.

"Please stroke my wet clit" Piper moans.

Alex can't say no to that, and she wastes no time. Alex moves her fingers to right over Piper's clit and starts to stroke it how Piper likes. Piper grabs onto Alex's shoulders to keep her balance as her knees start to shake.

"Ugh perfect Al" Piper pants.

"I know it is baby. Do you know why I know that?" Alex asks. She keeps stroking Piper's bud.

"W-why" Piper groans out between breaths.

"Cause your pussy is mine. And nobody can touch it like I can. It's mine to touch and fuck" Alex growls. She gets a possessive feeling at the thought.

"Just yours" Piper pants.

Alex thrusts two fingers into Piper's pussy.

"And this hole is for me. For my fingers. My fingers know just how you like to be fucked" Alex says.

Now that she's properly fucking Piper, Alex leans forward and starts to suck Piper's neck. She knows that Piper's neck is a super sensitive spot, so it won't be long for Piper now.

"Ugh yesssss" Piper moans.

Alex thrusts in and out of Piper, plunging her fingers in with more and more force. She sucks Piper's neck harder and nibbles it a little.

"I'm close" Piper pants.

Alex thrusts in even harder and moves her mouth to Piper's ear.

"Cum, then" She says. Then she moves her mouth back to Piper's pulse point and bites down. Piper's walls instantly clamp down on Alex's fingers. Alex feels Piper's cum dripping gloriously down her hand. Piper jerks her hips into Alex's hand and enjoys the feelings of pleasure. The sensation of the warm water and her body cumming hard is unbelievably great.

"Ugh Al so good" Piper groans as she calms down. Alex slowly removes her fingers and brings them up in front her face. She winks at Piper and slips her fingers into her mouth, sucking all of Piper's delicious juices off them.

"Mmm tasty" She smiles to Piper.

"I know" Piper winks at Alex.

Alex throws her head back and laughs. Piper is so goddamn sexy and funny at the same time.

Both women finish washing themselves off and then step out of the shower. They each grab a towel, sit on Alex's bed, and dry off together.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Piper asks.

"Is your pussy on the menu? Cause I just got a sneak peek and it was 5-star quality" Alex smirks.

"How do you do that?" Piper asks with a grin.

"How do I do what?" Alex asks.

"Turn absolutely anything sexual. Usually into a sexual proposition" Piper says.

"It's easy with a sexy inspiration like you" Alex says with a kiss to Piper's bare shoulder.

"I like it" Piper grins.

"As much as you like these?" Alex asks as she drops her towel, exposing her tits.

"I don't like anything as much as I like those" Piper says.

"What about when I do this?" Alex says. She swiftly leans Piper back on the bed, pulls her towel off, and straddles the blonde's naked body.

"Mmm I do like that." Piper moans at the sultry brunette on top of her.

"And how do you like this?" Alex asks as she plays with Piper's nipples.

"Oh god, so much" Piper says.

"And this?" Alex sits back further so she can lean in to kiss Piper's inner thigh.

"Ughh yesss" Piper pants. Alex already has her worked up again.

"Now tell me Piper, how do you like this?" Alex leans in and licks a slow line from Piper's opening to her clit.

"Fuck! So good." Piper groans. She needs another release now. It's crazy how much Alex can affect her. And the brunette knows it.

Alex gives another lick up Piper's pussy, but this time she doesn't stop, and she licks a long line up Piper's torso and chest. She ends up at Piper's mouth and gives the blonde a kiss. Piper tastes herself in Alex's mouth, making her even more eager to cum again.

Alex breaks the kiss and slides her body to the side of Piper.

"So you wanna go eat breakfast?" Alex asks nonchalantly. She wants to tease Piper just a little longer.

"Alex!" Piper quips.

"What? Didn't you mention breakfast?" Alex says, playing coy.

"Stop teasing and eat my pussy literally right this second" Piper says with a few involuntary hip jerks. She's really revved up.

"So needy" Alex smiles as she positions herself back between Piper's legs.

"Please!" Piper whines.

You know Pipes, some couples just fuck once and then move on with their days" Alex smirks.

"Oh my god Alex please just fuck me" Piper says.

"First admit that you're needy" Alex tells her. Alex is having fun with her little game, but she's also ready to taste Piper again.

"No" Piper says. She knows eventually she's going to give in, but she tries to hold off and see if Alex will just let it go.

"Oh, okay then" Alex says matter-of-factly. To Piper's surprise, Alex stands up off the bed and walks out the room

"Alex?" Piper calls from her supine position on her back in Alex's bed.

Piper waits about thirty seconds and is about to go search for Alex when she sees the gorgeous naked brunette walk back in. Piper notices that Alex has whipped cream in her hand.

"Alex?" Piper questions, looking at the can. She has a feeling Alex is going to use it for sex, but Alex hasn't even said anything since leaving the room.

"Piper?" Alex replies teasingly.

"What's that for?" Piper asks, pointing her eyes at the can.

"Breakfast" Alex replies with a flirty shrug. Then she puts the can above her mouth, leans her neck back, opens wide, and fills her mouth with whipped cream.

Alex swallows it all down, except for the extra cream that escaped her mouth and is now coating her lips. Alex smiles at Piper and then licks it up in an infuriatingly sexy manner.

"Alex…" Piper moans. Her pussy is dripping onto Alex bed.

"You want some?" Alex asks.

"Yes" Piper nods. It's better than the fucking nothing Alex is giving her right now.

Alex leans closer to Piper and fills Piper's mouth with the cream. Piper eats it and is surprised at how great it tastes.

"Can you fuck me now?" Piper asks.

"Not yet. Breakfast first" Alex smirks.

Alex dispenses a dollop of whipped cream onto Piper's nose and then licks it off.

It tastes even better off Piper's body.

Alex releases more whipped cream onto Piper's breast. She gives Piper a wink and then sucks it off her nipple. Piper's back arches at the contact.

"You taste good" Alex says after licking more whipped cream off her lips.

Alex can see Piper's pussy dripping onto her bed and is eager to taste that. She's not quite ready to stop eating the whipped cream off Piper's naked body, though.

Alex puts a trail of whipped cream from Piper's chest down to the top of her mound. She smiles at Piper and then licks oh-so-slowly from her chest to her mound, licking up every bit of whipped cream. When she gets close to Piper's pussy, Piper's hips buck up very noticeably.

"Do you want me to eat something else now, Piper?" Alex asks, looking at Piper's pussy.

"Yes" Piper pleads.

"Okay, so now answer my question. Are you needy?" Alex asks.

"No" Piper replies.

"Hmm, okay" Alex muses. She takes the can and sprays whipped cream on Piper's inner thigh. She licks it painfully slowly, getting every last drop. She can smell Piper's pussy and the scent is intoxicating. She needs to lick Piper up.

Piper apparently needs it even more, and she finally gives in.

"I'm needy! And you're the best sex I've ever had. And I'm insatiable for you. Anything else you need to hear? Please just fuck me!" Piper says.

Alex gives a big smirk.

"Thank you for your honesty, Piper" She says with a shit-eating grin. Piper doesn't even have time to banter back because Alex dives right into her pussy. Alex laps up as much wetness as she can. It tastes even better than the delicious, sweet whipped cream. Piper's pussy is Alex's favorite flavor.

She moans into Piper's cunt as she enjoys the taste, sending vibrations for Piper to feel.

"Ugh Al yes" Piper moans. She's so worked up and Alex's tongue feels great on her.

Piper puts her hand on the back of Alex's head to keep her there. Alex stops for a second to look up at Piper and mouth "needy".

Piper simply smiles and presses Alex's head back down, deep into her pussy. Alex sucks Piper's outer lips into her mouth and nibbles on them. Then she traces her tongue lightly over the thin hood covering Piper's swollen clit. Her tongue is soft, precise, and uses the perfect amount of pressure. Piper is quickly putty in her mouth.

"Alex… baby" Piper groans. She pushes harder on Alex's head. She is in heaven right now. She's eager to cum, but she never wants this feeling to end.

When Alex licks Piper's clit, Piper bucks her hips up and squirms around. It feels so goddamn good.

To keep Piper in place, Alex holds onto her hips and presses them down into the mattress.

Alex lowers her tongue and swirls it around Piper's entrance. The tight muscles pulse, begging for Alex's tongue to enter. Alex obliges and sticks her tongue in.

"ALEX!" Piper moans. She keeps her firm grip on Alex's head.

Instead of just thrusting in and out of Piper's channel, Alex instead swirls her tongue slowly around the inside of Piper's hole. She hits every spot and licks around the surface, feeling Piper's velvety walls against her tongue. Alex can literally feel Piper's walls pulsing around her tongue as she slowly circles her tongue inside.

Piper is panting and wiggling around as much as she can manage with Alex's grip on her hips. Piper lifts her free hand up to grab onto the headboard. She's delirious with pleasure. She can't even think straight. Her thoughts are consumed with pleasure and all the feelings Alex is creating in her body. Her pussy is pulsing heavily and pumping pleasure through her entire body. Piper can feel the pressure building inside her, but she holds it off. She isn't willing to give up this feeling yet.

Alex feels Piper's walls fluttering around her tongue, but the blonde still isn't cumming. Alex assumes that Piper is holding her orgasm off so she can enjoy Alex's tongue work for a little longer. The thought makes her smile, she makes a note to tease Piper about that later.

As much as Alex would love to keep her tongue inside Piper for hours, pretty soon it's going to cramp up and she's going to have to take it out. She needs Piper to cum soon.

Alex releases a hand's grip on Piper's hip and drags her nails up Piper's torso. She reaches the blonde's breast and tweaks her nipple. She feels Piper's pussy start to clamp down on her tongue, but Piper still doesn't cum.

Piper is desperately trying to hold off her orgasm. She really wants release, yes. But she also wants to keep this heavenly feeling. She keeps herself at the edge and enjoys the pleasure.

If Alex was fucking Piper with her fingers, she could simply tell her to let it go for her already. Technically Alex could move her tongue right now if she wants to tell Piper to cum, but obviously Piper is enjoying the feeling. And who is Alex to stop in the middle of that?

Alex suddenly remembers how well Piper reacted last night to a little back door action. Alex uses both hands to lift Piper's legs onto her shoulders, never stopping her motions with her tongue. This opens Piper up even more, allowing Alex's tongue deeper access. This makes it even harder for Piper to hold off her orgasm. Alex wants to make it impossible for her to not cum though, so she moves a hand behind Piper's body. Alex places a finger around the edge of Piper's asshole and runs her finger around the outside. She doesn't technically enter, but she goes a little further than last night. She strokes the edge of Piper's hole in soft circles, feeling the muscles inside trying to pull her in.

Piper responds well to the touch once again and her pussy walls clench down on Alex's tongue hard. Piper finally lets it go and her body comes undone.

"FUCK ALEX!" Piper yells so loudly it reverberates around the bedroom. Piper's pussy pulses and clenches around Alex's tongue. Alex keeps her motions consistent so Piper's orgasm lasts long. Piper's orgasm is incredibly strong. All that holding off just made it even stronger when it came. Piper's cum streams down Alex's tongue and throat, and Alex swallows the extra strong-tasting liquid. It's delicious and she makes sure she drinks all of it; she can't get enough. When Piper's orgasm slows down Alex lowers Piper back to the bed and stretches her neck out.

Piper lies back with her arms behind her head, fully sated and satisfied.

Alex lies at her side and rests her head on her hand, her elbow holding her head up.

"You held off your orgasm for a while, baby" Alex grins to her. "I felt that your body was ready to cum, and I know I'm that good. So how come you waited?"

"Honestly, it just felt so good. Your tongue is magical. I didn't want it to end" Piper giggles.

"Mmm, and then a finger to your ass and you couldn't help but cum…" Alex smiles at her.

"Oh god" Piper blushes in embarrassment.

"Don't be ashamed baby. It's hot that you like to be touched there" Alex says.

"It's embarrassing" Piper groans.

"Not at all. It's sexy and super naughty. I love it." Alex confesses. "You know I'm an ass person, Pipes! So I like that you're sensitive there. We can have fun with that"

"Really?" Piper asks with a pink blush still covering her face. She is pretty embarrassed with how much she reacted to Alex touching her there, but she's also really curious about it. And Alex has mentioned before wanting to "claim" that hole.

"Yes." Alex gives her a sweet kiss. "I'd love to do a little more with you in that hole. But I don't want to push you. Which is why I didn't just do anything without talking to you about it, and not when we're in the middle of fucking. I want to be sure it's something you'd be okay with when you have time to think about it and have a clear head. And I only want to do it if YOU want to, not because you want to do it for me" Alex says honestly.

"You're the sweetest, Al. Thanks for making sure I'm comfortable" Piper kisses Alex's cheek.

"Of course, Pipes" Alex replies.

"And okay, I mean I still am a little embarrassed that my body reacts so much to it, but it felt really good… And nobody has ever done anything to me there, so I think the idea of you being the first to claim that hole is really sexy." Piper admits.

"I think so too" Alex smiles. "And we can take it super gradually. A little bit at a time."

"Thanks baby" Piper says.

"In the meantime, you're now completely covered in stickiness from the whipped cream…" Alex laughs, looking at Piper's body.

"So, another shower?" Piper asks with a sexy grin. "Hopefully just as fun as the last one"

"So needy" Alex shakes her head and laughs. The two women head back to the shower, both knowing that neither has had their last orgasm of the morning.

* * *

A/N- So I know this wasn't any of the three options, but I wanted to give you all a little more time for feedback! I still wanted to write today though, so this chapter sort of just came about. Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! I received great responses regarding next chapter, and jealous Piper and meeting Alex's mom are currently tied in 'votes'. Possessive Alex got a good response too though, so that'll be coming at some point soon. I'm leaning towards jealous Piper next chapter, unless I'm given any compelling arguments for having Piper meet Diane first! But either way, all three ideas will be written soon! Keep suggestions coming, especially anything regarding jealous Piper and Alex's childhood home (which I'll be writing soon). Thanks! You guys are awesome.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N- Thanks to those of you who read and reviewed last chapter! Unfortunately the story was moved up to the top to show the new chapter was added, so hopefully you all still saw it anyway. If you missed it, make sure to read that one first!

Here's jealous/possessive Piper. I'm not sure how I feel about this one, so please let me know what you think! I'm also SO close to 150 followers, so if you're not already following, please give the story a follow so you can stay up to date!

You all are the best :)

* * *

A few weeks later, Piper and Alex are at Piper's apartment getting ready to meet up with Alex friends. Alex is dressed and ready, but Piper is still working on it.

"Piper baby, they're not going to care what your make up looks like." Alex says. She doesn't really care if they're late, but she's been watching Piper get ready for what seems like hours. When she got there Piper had just gotten out of the shower. Now she's in her bathrobe with her hair done, finishing up her makeup.

"I know that, but I want to look nice!" Piper says. "I want to look hot enough to be there as your date" Piper confesses.

"Piper, you will be the hottest person there. And I mean we won't even know anyone there besides my friends! So nobody is going to even be thinking anything of us, except for that I have the hottest girl there" Alex says.

"Ugh I don't know." Piper says.

"Do you really worry about that?" Alex asks.

"I mean, sometimes, yeah. You're just literally the sexiest person in any room you enter, I want to keep up."

Alex walks over behind Piper and places her hands on the blonde's hips. She leans in and kisses her neck.

"Do you want me to make you feel sexy, Piper?" Alex whispers in her ear. She pulls at the string keeping Piper's robe closed. "I'll make you feel hot, baby."

"Mmm normally yes, but I need to finish getting ready! I don't want to be rude and show up late to meet your friends" Piper replies.

"Fine, fine, let your WASPy upbringing deprive you of an orgasm" Alex smiles at Piper and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to go read or something, I'll be outside when you're ready."

* * *

Ten minutes later Piper walks out of her bedroom looking absolutely smoking. She's wearing a short, tight skirt and a low cut shirt. Her hair is blown out and her make up is darker than normal. She's wearing tall heels that make her legs go on forever.

"Mmm Pipes…" Alex walks over to her. "You look stunning."

"You look great too Al" Piper says, looking at Alex. Alex is wearing a tight, short, black dress and black heels.

"Still don't want to take me up on my offer?" Alex puts her arms around Piper's waist and raises her eyebrow at her.

"Ugh I wish, but we can't be late!" Piper kisses Alex on the lips. "Later."

"Well that's for fucking sure" Alex smirks.

They walk out the door together and head to the bar.

* * *

The place they're meeting at is Alex and her friends' usual place. It's a bar that has dancing and great food and they've been regulars there for a while. The vibes are good and everyone always has a good time. Alex hasn't brought Piper here yet, but Piper has been wanting to come so Alex brought her along tonight.

They spot Alex's friends at a table and head over. Piper's a bit more comfortable with the girls than the first time they met. Alex's friends are really fun and Piper has enjoyed getting to know them better.

"Hey you two!" Lorna says as Piper and Alex take a seat at the table.

"How are you guys?" Piper asks.

"Horny" Nicky says bluntly, making the rest of them laugh.

"Nichols, you wouldn't be horny if you would take more girls home" Boo says when the laughter finally dies down.

"Eh, just haven't found anyone interesting lately." Nicky says with a shrug.

"What about her?" Piper says, pointing at the waitress walking towards them. "She looks like she could be nice."

Piper notices that the four girls all give each other the same look. Piper has no idea what that's about so she lets it go.

"Um, she's cute but not exactly my type." Nicky says with a slight chuckle and a look at Alex.

The waitress is very pretty. She's a sexy Latina woman with perfect dark hair and incredible curves.

"Hey, ladies. How are we tonight?" The waitress asks the table. She seems to be familiar with them.

"We're doing great, thanks Zoe." Lorna answers.

"We'll be even better with some drinks!" Nicky cheers.

"Coming right up!" Zoe smiles. Then she turns to Alex and puts her hand on her shoulder. "And the usual for you, Alex?"

"Uh, yeah thanks." Alex answers. "And a margarita?" She says, looking to Piper for confirmation.

Piper nods, her eyes burning a hole into Zoe's hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Sure." Zoe replies, never looking away from Alex. "Anything for you, babe" She winks and walks away.

Piper doesn't love how this waitress is flirting with Alex, but she tries to let it go.

"So Boo, how's the umpiring going?" Piper asks.

"Fantastic! Softball season is the best season." Boo says with a wide grin. "When the girls win, they want celebratory sex. When they lose, they want cheer-up sex. It's a win-win for me!"

"Brilliant, Boo" Nicky smiles.

"Hey, I get paid to watch girls run around and bend down, and I get a guaranteed fuck after the game. I'm getting more sex than any of you!" Boo brags.

Alex winks at Piper. They've been quite 'active' lately, even for them. Last night, Alex went down on Piper for practically an hour.

"Yeah right! No way are you getting more action than Vausey." Nicky quips.

"Hell yeah I am!" Boo retorts.

"Vause, how often are you getting it?" Nicky asks.

"Uh, Piper is literally right next to me…" Alex says. Piper is laughing at all of this, but Alex doesn't want her to be uncomfortable.

"Okay, so Piper…" Nicky turns to the blonde. "How often do you and Vause get it on?"

"A lot." Piper smiles. "Sorry, Boo."

"I'll believe it when I see it" Boo jokes.

"Ha! Not likely." Alex says. "But for the record, we definitely have you beat."

"Okay okay fine!" Boo gives in.

"Yeah, so suck it!" Alex jokes.

"I didn't know you were into that, Vause! I thought you usually just fucked girls with your infamous strap on, didn't know you liked it that way too" Boo quips back.

Nicky and Lorna's eyes go wide that Boo just said that.

"Shut up" Alex says quickly.

Before Boo can answer, Zoe walks over with their drinks. She serves Piper, Nicky, Boo, and Lorna their drinks, but keeps her eyes on Alex. When she hands her drink to Alex, she intentionally leans in and overtly checks out Alex's tits.

"Enjoy, Alex" Zoe says.

"Thanks." Alex replies, hoping Zoe just walks away now.

No such luck.

Zoe rests her hand on Alex's shoulder and leans in to her ear.

"I know you always enjoy what I give you" she whispers, but it's still loud enough for Piper to clearly hear.

Alex's heart stops. This isn't good. She knew she shouldn't have brought Piper here.

Zoe walks away and Piper turns to Alex.

"What was that? Do you know her?" she asks Alex.

"Uh, yeah kinda. Like I said, we've come here a lot" Alex mutters.

"How well do you know her, Alex? Because it seems like hitting on you is just a normal night for her" Piper says.

"We hooked up a couple times. I'm sorry Pipes. It wasn't anything, it just happened some late nights when we were here" Alex explains.

Piper doesn't love seeing one of Alex's past flings, but it was before Alex even met Piper so she can't be mad. More than anything she's just hating how beautiful Zoe is.

"It's okay, Al. It was before we were together, I know you were with people." Piper says, giving Alex a small smile. "I appreciate you being honest about it."

Alex takes a breath and relaxes a bit. She's glad Piper is being cool about this.

* * *

The five girls talk for the next hour or so, enjoying their drinks and conversation. When Alex is in the middle of telling a funny story a tall woman saunters over to the table.

 _Fuck._

Alex recognizes the girl instantly. It's Liv, another girl who frequents the bar, and frequented Alex's bedroom. She's really kinky and she and Alex had some pretty wild sex, it was never more than that though.

"Hi, Alex" She says in a soft voice.

"Hey, Liv" Alex responds. She shoots her friends a glare to join in the conversation. They've all heard crazy stories about Liv, and they're well aware the girl has no filter.

"What's up, Liv?" Nicky ask, trying to help Alex out a bit.

Piper is staring this girl down.

"Oh, same old." She says to Nicky before turning to Alex right away. "You haven't been around much" She says to Alex.

"Yeah, I know. I've been with Piper." Alex responds, putting her arm around Piper to send the message to Liv.

Liv looks at Piper for a few seconds.

"She's hot, Al. Why don't the two of you come over later? It can be like that time we took home that blonde on St. Patrick's Day" Liv says.

Piper spits out her drink.

Alex can't even believe this is happening. Yes, she and Liv had the occasional threesome when they found a woman at the bar that was down for it. And Alex would never keep anything from Piper, but this just isn't the time she wanted to mention that.

"Piper's my girlfriend, Liv. So no thanks" Alex says, turning around.

"I'll come find you later then, you're always hornier after your fourth drink."

Alex closes her eyes and shakes her head in disbelief over this situation. She turns to Piper to do damage control.

"Pipes, I'm so sorry. You didn't need to hear that." Alex says frantically.

"Is it true? Did you have a threesome with that girl?" Piper asks.

"Yes, I did. A few nights when I drank too much. It was stupid." Alex admits.

"It's fine, I don't care." Piper says flatly before downing her drink.

Alex knows that Piper is just trying to act like this isn't bothering her. But if Piper is going to ignore it right now, then Alex will too.

"Another round?" Nicky asks, trying to diffuse some of the tension.

"Please" Piper replies.

Alex needs to take a breather so she excuses herself to the bathroom.

When she's gone, Nicky tries to help the situation.

"Piper, really, don't worry. Yes, Alex has fucked half the women in this room, but she's never actually cared about them like she does with you!" Nicky says.

Boo and Lorna give her a death glare. She's not helping.

"Alex has had sex with half the women in this bar?!" Piper asks.

Nicky realizes her mistake.

"Okay I didn't mean half, just some of them!" Nicky stammers.

"How many?" Piper asks. Nicky can tell that she means business and isn't going to take no for an answer.

"Um…" Nicky looks around counting in her head. "Maybe 15?"

"Alex has fucked 15 of the girls in this room alone?" Piper asks. She knows Alex has a high number, but the fact that Nicky can count out 15 women in a room at one time that Alex has fucked is insane.

"But really Piper, she cares so much about you! She never used to care about more than sex. Everything she had with girls was just crazy animal sex" Boo says.

Now she's the one who gets glares from her friends.

"Crazy animal sex?" Piper asks. She can't help the jealous feelings arising in her. All these women are beautiful and probably wild in bed, exactly what Alex probably wants.

"It's no big deal! Probably nothing she hasn't done with you" Nicky says.

Piper isn't so sure about that. Especially since Alex's friends call her strap-on famous, yet Piper's never even seen it.

The girls don't get any further talking because Piper spots Alex walking towards them. Even in an awkward situation, Alex is the picture of confidence. She struts back to their table with a confident smile and a glow in her face. Her tight dress pops her tits out and her legs go on for miles. Piper is always in awe of Alex. She also always feels so lucky that Alex wants her, but right now she can't help her jealous feelings. Alex could have her pick of any sexy women she wants. Piper wants to show her that she made the right choice. Piper needs to do something about the jealousy swirling inside her.

Before Alex can even sit down, Piper grabs her hand and pulls her to the dance floor.

Piper doesn't even say anything to Alex. She simply pulls the brunette to the middle of the dance floor and puts her hands around her neck. Alex wraps her arms around Piper's waist, resting her hands right above the blonde's ass. Piper sways to the music and shakes her hips sexily.

"Uh, are we okay Pipes?" Alex asks her.

"We're fine. I was just sick of the parade of your ex-fuck buddies at our table. And you look sexy, so I wanted to touch you" Piper says. Honestly, she wanted to pull Alex away and get her in her arms so everyone else can back off. Alex is hers, and she's not willing to share. Piper isn't used to feeling jealous, but dancing in Alex's arms is helping.

"Okay, good. You look hot too, baby." Alex says before kissing behind her ear. "Your ass is making me wet" Alex says in Piper's ear, giving her ass a squeeze.

Piper smiles at Alex and pulls her in for a kiss. Alex growls into Piper as she breaks the kiss and turns Piper around. She pulls Piper's ass against her front so the blonde can grind into her. Alex is desperate to feel the blonde's ass on her.

"Mmm baby I like that" Alex says into Piper's ear.

Piper grinds harder into Alex, and they dance that way for a few songs. When Alex looks back to their table her heart stops again.

 _Fuck!_

Fucking Sylvie is sitting with Alex's friends. Alex knows Sylvie well enough to know that she isn't just eager to catch up with the girls. Sylvie was a decent fuck but always seemed to want more from Alex. Alex was clear with her that they were just a friends with benefits thing and Sylvie said that was fine, but she got really clingy at times. She didn't care that Alex slept with other girls, as long as she was getting fucked regularly. Her and Alex fucked most weekends, Alex just also fucked other girls during the week too. Alex liked the variety of different women, but the consistent fuck she got from Sylvie.

Alex hasn't had sex with Sylvie since that night Alex met Piper after she already booty-called Sylvie. Sylvie has texted and called occasionally, but Alex has blown her off. Now she's here and probably isn't going to be Alex's biggest fan. And of course the night Alex runs into her is the night she brought Piper.

Piper notices that Alex is zoned out as they dance now.

"You okay, Al?" Piper asks.

"Uh, okay so I'm really sorry…"

Piper turns her body around to face Alex and stops dancing.

"What's going on?" Piper asks.

"There's another one of my ex's here." Alex says.

"Yeah, Nicky already told me that you've fucked like 15 women here."

"Jesus, she told you that?" Alex asks. "Fuck, sorry. But okay this one's a little different. She wasn't a one night stand. We weren't together, but we uh, met up a lot."

"Okay, whatever. I really am sick of hearing of all your past fucks Alex." Piper replies.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just that this one is kind of clingy and has a temper. I've blown her off since I've been with you and she probably isn't too happy with me. I just want to warn you" Alex says.

"Well, we're clearly done dancing here so you might as well go deal with it" Piper says. Alex can tell Piper is fed up, despite trying to let it go.

The two women walk back over to their table.

"Hey, Sylvie" Alex says.

"Alex. How have you been?" Sylvie asks with a surprising smile on her face.

"Good, thanks. How bout you?" Alex replies.

"Fine. I've missed you, though." Sylvie looks Alex's body up and down. "All of you" She says seductively.

"Uh, this is Piper, my girlfriend" Alex says pointing to Piper. She was expecting Sylvie to be pissed off, not flirty.

"Yeah, okay" Sylvie chuckles at Piper then turns back to Alex. "Is that why you haven't been calling lately? I had grown so used to your horny booty calls" Sylvie is kind of pissed at Alex, but more than anything she misses the sex. So she figures this is worth a shot.

"Not anymore" Alex says. Her friends are watching intently. They'd like to help Alex out, but there's not much they can even do here. This is Alex's situation.

"C'mon Alex, I know you." Sylvie rests her hand on Alex's thigh. "You're a freak in the sheets and need more sex than one woman can provide" Sylvie smirks.

Piper's temper explodes. Is this chick for real? Is she really hitting on Alex with Alex's girlfriend right next to her? What the actual fuck.

Piper abruptly slams the table and stands up to face Sylvie.

"I'm going to need you to take your hand the fuck off my girlfriend's leg" Piper says roughly.

Lorna, Boo, and Nicky's jaws all drop and their eyes go wide. Piper is tougher than they thought.

"Excuse me?" Sylvie says to Piper.

"I know you and Alex used to fuck, and great for you, she only has also fucked the rest of the fucking world. But now she's with me and I assure you I am enough for her" Piper says.

Alex wants to cut in and help Piper out, but the blonde doesn't seem to need it.

"Give me a break. You really think she's not fucking other women on the side? You clearly don't know Alex" Sylvie spits out.

Piper does worry sometimes that she isn't enough to satisfy Alex, but she trusts Alex and knows she isn't with anyone else.

"Just because you're salty that Alex isn't fucking you anymore doesn't mean you can come here and make an idiot out of yourself" Piper says.

"It's great for you that you and Alex have a 'relationship' or whatever. I'm sure you have a grand old time frolicking around and braiding each other's hair. That's not going to last though. Alex needs dirty, kinky, fucking that you just can't provide" Sylvie says.

"If you were satisfying Alex's needs so well, she'd be with you. But she's not. She's with me. So I think it's pretty clear who knows what Alex needs." Piper yells.

Piper's temper is flaring and she is feeling insanely possessive. After watching all these women hit on Alex and seeing a bunch of women she's fucked, Piper is fucking jealous. And she's going to defend what's hers.

"Are you going to let your 'girlfriend' talk to me like this, Alex?" Sylvie asks Alex.

"Yup, I couldn't have said any of that better than her. And I think it's time for you to go." Alex answers.

"I don't think so" Sylvie says.

Piper is sick of her shit. Piper is feeling so possessive and just wants Alex to herself. So she takes what she wants.

Piper straddles Alex's lap, puts her hands on the back of her neck, and kisses her hard. Alex is taken aback at first, but Piper yelling at Sylvie and now jumping her in public is so fucking hot. The fact that Piper acted so jealous and stood up for herself was beyond sexy. Alex doesn't even care that her friends are watching them. She grabs Piper's ass and kisses the blonde back. Piper is especially aggressive and thrusts her tongue into Alex's mouth. Alex usually controls the kiss, but this time Piper doesn't let her. Piper tongue fucks Alex's mouth and pulls her head close to keep her there. Alex squeezes Piper's tight ass and pulls the blonde's front against her own. Piper responds by thrusting her hips into Alex, causing Alex to release a moan for Piper to swallow.

Lorna, Boo, and Nicky all stare at the couple with their mouths agape. Piper is fucking feisty. And this kiss is really fucking steamy.

Sylvie's face is priceless as she watches the two women kiss. Nicky quickly snaps a picture of Sylvie's face to show Alex later. She also secretly takes a few pictures of Piper and Alex making out to tease Alex with later.

When Sylvie realizes that Alex and Piper aren't stopping, she turns and walks away. She's not willing to stand there any longer looking like an idiot.

When Piper is sure Sylvie is gone she sucks Alex's tongue, bites her bottom lip, and breaks the kiss. She stays on Alex's lap though, and sees Alex breathing heavily. Alex's eyes are dark with desire and Piper recognizes how horny her girlfriend is right now. The fact that all of these hot women who've fucked Alex before are in the bar and it's Piper who made Alex react this way makes Piper ridiculously fucking eager to fuck Alex.

"Jesus Pipes" Alex groans, running her fingertips over her tingling lips. "That was so hot"

Alex ignores the looks from her friends. All that matter right now is the sexy as fuck girlfriend of hers currently residing on her lap.

"I want to make you cum so hard the only thing you can think to scream is my name. I want to watch you come undone as your eyes roll to the back of your head with pleasure. And I want to swallow all the cum you release for me, because you're fucking mine and I'm gonna fuck what's mine." Piper growls to Alex, not caring that her friends can hear. She doesn't care who can hear that Alex is hers.

Alex feels her pussy clench at Piper's words. Jesus Christ. Piper is being aggressive and dirty and it's making Alex soaked.

"Let's get out of here." Alex says to Piper.

Piper hops off of Alex's lap and grabs her purse. Piper throws some cash on the table for their drinks.

"Sorry, we're uh, going to head out…" Alex says to her friends.

Her three friends are all staring at her and Piper in disbelief. That was the craziest scene ever.

"Yeah, so we heard." Boo smiles.

"Enjoy your fucking!" Nicky cheers.

* * *

Alex and Piper walk out of the bar together.

"Your place or mine?" Alex asks Piper.

Piper surprises her by pulling her into the alleyway next to the bar.

"I'm not willing to wait to make you cum" Piper says as she pushes Alex up against the exterior of the bar. It's dark and nobody is around them right now, but they're not totally safe from getting caught. Piper doesn't care though.

"Shit, Pipes" Alex groans at her aggressiveness.

Piper pins Alex against the wall with her hands above her head and kisses her hard. The kiss is sloppy, needy, and full of desire.

As they make out Piper moves one of her hands to Alex's tit and kneads it roughly. Alex moans out.

"This is mine" Piper breaks the kiss and pulls Alex's nipple.

"Yours" Alex says, already breathing heavily.

"So is this" Piper grabs Alex's other breast.

"Mhmm baby" Alex says.

Piper reaches down and pulls Alex's dress up her ass. She's pleasantly surprised to find that Alex isn't wearing panties.

"No panties, Alex? Were you expecting to get fucked tonight? Or is this how you always come to the bar. Wearing no panties so some slut can easily access your horny pussy?" Piper growls.

"I-it was for you" Alex stutters out. Piper is dragging her nails into her ass and kissing her neck.

"Does your cunt enjoy little sluts, Alex?" Piper asks.

"N-n-no" Alex cries out as Piper strokes her pussy with one finger.

"So your cunt didn't like to find pretty little whores desperate for the good fuck that you could provide?" Piper strokes her finger over Alex's wet clit.

"N-not anymore" Alex moans out.

"That's right. Because this is mine" Piper plunges two fingers knuckle deep into Alex. She has been dying to penetrate Alex and fuck her hard. Alex's pussy is warm and tight around her fingers and feels heavenly.

"All yours Pi-Piper." Alex moans. Piper's fingers feel great inside her. Aggressive Piper is a major turn on. Alex isn't used to not being in control, but she's really enjoying this. Her pussy is soaked.

"Could those other girls fuck you like this?" Piper asks along with a harsh thrust.

"No, j- _ugh god_ – just you"

"Did those other girls hit this spot like I can" Piper curls her fingers to hit Alex's g-spot.

"Oh god Piper baby" Alex groans out. Her pussy is dripping into Piper's hand and she wants release.

"I got so jealous in there. But really, they're the ones who should be jealous of me." Piper says. She bites Alex's neck hard and thrusts even faster. She can feel how close Alex is.

"Fuck fuck fuck" Alex cries out. She's so close.

"Do you want to cum, Alex?" Piper asks.

"So much oh god it's so good Pipes" Alex moans.

"Then cum for me. Just for me." Piper says. She thrusts hard and thumbs over Alex's clit.

"OH GOD PIPER CUMMING ohhhhhh fuck!" Alex yells as her walls clench down on Piper's fingers. Her hips buck and her pussy spills cum into Piper's hands and onto her own thighs. She throws her head back against the wall and shuts her eyes tight as pleasure washes over her.

Piper slows her thrusts to ease Alex down. When Alex calms down Piper removes her fingers and brings them up to between their faces.

"This is mine, too" Piper says softly before sticking her fingers in her mouth and seductively sucking off Alex's juices. They taste so good.

"Mmm Piper" Alex moans at the sight.

"Your cum tastes good. And it's all for me. Do you have more for me? You don't have panties on and you came a lot, so I'm guessing your pussy and thighs are covered." Piper smirks.

"Yeahhh" Alex says with a slight blush. She's still calming her body down.

"I'm going to lick you up" Piper says. She gets down on her knees and starts to lick up the cum on Alex's thighs. Then she cleans up the cum on Alex's pussy. When she runs her tongue over Alex's clit she feels the brunette's hips buck. She gives another teasing lick over her clit. Alex responds by placing her hand on the back of Piper's head and pushing her face deep into her pussy. Alex is already horny for Piper again.

"And you say I'm needy" Piper says as clearly as she can with her face buried between Alex's legs.

Alex encourages Piper to start fucking her again by grinding her pussy into Piper's face. Piper complies and starts to eat Alex out. Alex moans and rests her hand on Piper's head. This feels so good.

"VAUSE!" they both hear.

Piper moves her head back from Alex's pussy immediately. They look to where the noise came from and see fucking Nicky with a big smirk on her face. She's walking towards them. Piper quickly stands back up and Alex pulls the bottom of her dress down.

"Wow. We knew you two were leaving to fuck but I figured you would've made it at least a little farther than outside the freaking bar!" Nicky chuckles.

"Fuck" Alex groans.

"You left your purse, Vause. It has your phone so I came out to find you before you needed it. Seems that blondie took care of what you need though" Nicky laughs.

"Very funny." Alex replies. "Thanks." Alex says, taking her purse from Nicky.

"That was hot though, for real. I was going to have to wander around looking for you and then I heard you screaming and followed the noise. So Piper on her knees was going to be number two for you, then?" Nicky says.

"Shut up." Alex says with a small smile. Piper has a slight blush but doesn't look too embarrassed.

"Not the first time I've heard you cum, so it's all good." Nicky smiles. "I'll let you two go now. I suggest calling a cab and trying to make it back to somewhere with closed doors instead of out in the open, but hey I respect the creativity!"

"Bye, Nicky" Alex says to her.

"Bye, nymphos!" Nicky laughs.

Nicky walks away and Alex turns to Piper, grabbing her hand.

"Shit, sorry about that Pipes. Can't believe we got caught. At least it was just Nicky" Alex says.

"It's fine, I'm proud of how loud I made you cum, I don't care who heard it." Piper says honestly.

"You're wild tonight, I love it." Alex smiles.

"You know what I really want right now?" Piper asks.

"What, babe?"

"I want you to take me home and pound my pussy with that infamous strap-on I learned about today. I want you to fuck me hard and rough until I cum all over you. And then I want you to fuck me from behind, so you can watch as you fill my pussy and slap my ass" Piper says in a smooth, low voice.

Alex feels a gush of wetness escape her pussy.

"Your wish is my command, princess. Let's get home so I can claim that sweet pussy of yours."

* * *

A/N- There you have it! You know what's coming next chapter, and I can promise a lot of cumming ;). (Not even sorry for that). Do you guys think Piper and Alex go further with anal next chapter? Does the L-word make an appearance? (and you know which one I mean). Does Piper give the strap on a go herself? Tell me what you predict! Suggestions are welcome as always.

To those of you who want Piper to meet Diane- that's coming soon!

And to all of you who wished me luck on finals, thank you so very much. I'm glad to be done, and I greatly appreciated your well wishes. Plus, I have more time to write now! :)


	26. Chapter 26

I'm back! I know a week isn't too long to go without posting, but it was for me considering my usual pace. After all my exams I was pretty burnt out, so I needed a few days to take a break from writing. I want to keep the quality up for you guys. Then this chapter took a few days to write since it's a long one. Enjoy, and please leave reviews! It'll help me get my motivation back to write more frequently again.

Warning- Minor (and very brief) anal play at the end of the chapter

* * *

Piper and Alex grab a cab and pile in quickly. They don't want to waste any time.

Alex rests her hand on Piper's upper thigh and leans over to whisper in her ear.

"I'm going to make you feel so good. Your pussy is mine" she whispers.

"Fuck Al I'm already wet"

Alex smirks and slides her hand even higher on Piper's leg. She slips it under the blonde's skirt.

"Oh yeah?" Alex asks with a smile.

Piper nods, starting to tremble under Alex's hand.

"I want to feel" Alex rasps.

Piper looks up at the cab driver and luckily he's keeping his eyes straight on the road. She places her purse over her lap to cover what Alex is about to do.

Alex leans over to kiss Piper's neck and slowly slides her hand further up Piper's skirt. She can already feel the heat emanating from Piper's core. Knowing what is waiting for her under Piper's panties makes it nearly impossible to keep a slow pace, but Alex manages to prolong her teasing. She loves feeling Piper's thigh tremble under her touch. Piper has goosebumps and Alex can feel her trying hard to stay seated and not buck her hips up or squirm around. Piper is gripping the door on her right side to try to control her body.

When Alex's hand is a few inches away from Piper's panties, her fingertips become wet. Piper is so aroused that her wetness has soaked through her panties and is smeared over her thighs. Alex rubs Piper's wet thigh and lets her fingers play around with the sticky substance. She smiles and looks at Piper.

"You've made a mess of your panties, Pipes" Alex whispers. As she speaks, she finally touches the outside of Piper's panties. She strokes two fingers over her pussy; slowly, gently, and smoothly up and down the surface of Piper's thong.

"Ugh fuck" Piper breathes out. Alex's fingers are touching her so lightly that they create a tingling sensation along their path. She's struggling to keep herself still.

"Mmm does my sexy baby like that?" Alex whispers to her.

"So good" Piper moans softly.

"I'm not going to be as gentle later, baby. I know you want it rough" Alex whispers in Piper's ear.

Alex continues to stroke oh-so-softly over Piper's disintegrating panties for the next few blocks. Alex fucking loves feeling Piper's panties getting wetter and wetter under the soft touch of her slim fingers. She makes sure to slowly graze over Piper's clit on every stroke, and she can feel it swollen and pulsing with need.

Piper is shaking from Alex's motions. Ten minutes of this has brought her to the edge. Ten perfect minutes of Alex's soft, talented fingers over the fabric of her panties has made the pressure build in her core.

"Fuck I already need to cum." Piper pants.

"If you cum, you're going to be too loud and the driver will hear you" Alex whispers to Piper. Honestly, she doesn't really care about that. She thinks it's fucking hot that Piper is ready to come just after some simple stroking. But she is worried that Piper might be embarrassed. Alex knows how incapable the blonde is of cumming quietly.

Piper tries to hold off her orgasm. She really does. She tries to think of unsexy things, but the only thing her mind lets her think of is Alex's fingers. And then she thinks of Alex's body. Then she thinks of what Alex's body is going to do to her later.

 _Oh God._

It's getting harder and harder to hold it off. Alex hasn't changed her speed or her pressure, she's just been rhythmically stroking Piper's cunt through her panties for the whole ride. Piper's been getting wetter and wetter, to the point where she hardly even feels the fabric of the panties being pushed against her anymore. All she can feel is Alex's fingers pushing her thick wetness deliciously against her folds and her clit. It's an incredible sensation.

"Al I can't… _ugh…_ hold it in m-much longer." Piper moans as quietly as she can.

"Do you really need to cum babe?" Alex asks.

"Y-yes" Piper groans. At this point, not cumming isn't even an option.

"Okay, you can cum baby. But you have to be quiet." Alex keeps stroking Piper, and adds a little more pressure directly over her clit.

Piper brings her right hand up to her mouth and bites down on it. She jerks her hips slightly into Alex's hands and her orgasm rips through her body. Her pussy gushes out cum into her panties, and there's so much that it spills out the sides and coats Alex's hand, despite it not even being in Piper's panties. Piper squirms and shakes around, letting the pleasure wash over her.

When her orgasm is slowing down she removes her hand from her mouth and slowly lets out deep breaths, trying not to be too obvious.

Alex removes her hand from under Piper's skirt and lifts her fingers up to show Piper.

"You got my hand all sticky even though I only touched over your panties" Alex smirks.

"Ugh that felt so good" Piper pants. "I needed that one."

"And that was only the beginning, baby" Alex whispers. It would be kind of noticeable if she sucked Piper's juices off her fingers, so she can't do that. But she is not willing to let all the delicious cum on her fingers go to waste. And she can't wait any longer to taste Piper. So Alex subtly takes her two wet fingers and traces them behind Piper's ear, leaving all of the cum there.

She leans her mouth to Piper's ear and whispers to her.

"I need to taste your cum"

Alex takes a long lick behind Piper's ear, lapping up the cum she left there.

"You taste so good"

She takes another lick.

"All that sweet cum you spill for me"

Another lick.

"I can never get enough"

Another lap.

"I'll need more later"

A slow, long lick.

"And baby, I'm gonna get it"

One final lick to clean up the last of the cum.

Piper shivers from the feeling Alex's soft tongue on the sensitive spot. Alex licking her cum up like that was so fucking sexy. Piper already feels more arousal seeping into her panties.

* * *

Luckily, they arrive at Alex's apartment only a minute or two later. Alex throws cash at the driver and they hurry out. The cab drives away and Alex gives Piper's ass a swift slap.

Piper yelps and speeds up her pace into the building.

After a tortuously slow elevator ride full of intense sex eyes and butt grabs, they finally arrive at Alex's penthouse. Alex opens her door and pulls Piper in behind her. She kisses the blonde hard and presses her up against the wall in the entranceway. She grabs Piper's chest and pinches her nipples through her shirt. Piper moans into the kiss and sinks into Alex. Being aggressive before was a major turn on for her, but this version of Alex gets her going like crazy. She loves when Alex takes what she wants.

And Alex is certainly doing that.

The brunette presses her entire body against Piper's front. She pushes her hips against Piper's to create friction near her pussy. Piper kisses Alex harder, completely turned on at this moment. Alex amps it up by sucking Piper's tongue into her mouth. She kisses Piper roughly, and the blonde is melting.

When Alex bites Piper's lip the blonde has to break the kiss to groan out.

"God Al…"

"Bedroom. Now." Alex says roughly.

Alex kisses Piper again and leads her to the bedroom, never breaking the kiss. She kicks off her shoes and pushes Piper back onto her spacious bed.

Alex looks down at the stunning sight in front of her.

Piper is laying back on the edge of the bed with her legs dangling off. Her short skirt is riding up, revealing most of her long legs. She's already sporting some hot sex hair. She's breathing deeply, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She's biting her bottom lip in that way she does when she's horny. And she's staring back at Alex with a look full of lust and desire. Her eyes are pure sex.

Without breaking her eye contact with Piper, Alex strips her own dress off. She watches as Piper's eyes linger down to her chest and take in the sight of her heaving breasts. Alex's simple black bra is doing nothing to contain her mounds. Piper licks her lips as she stares at Alex's tits popping out. God, she loves those.

Since Alex wasn't wearing any panties, she's now absolutely naked in front of Piper. She gives Piper a confident wink as she watches the blonde gawk at her. She gives her a minute to drink it all up, but soon she needs to see more of the blonde's skin.

"Your turn" Alex rasps.

Piper stands up off the bed and tugs her shirt off. Still staring at Alex, she pulls down her tight skirt. Alex's breath hitches at the sight of Piper in her lingerie set. She's wearing a skimpy black thong and a lacy black bra. Piper's body looks fucking incredible. Her long legs, the curves of her hips, her flat stomach, the swell of her breasts, and her delicate neck. Alex can't get enough of this girl.

"You're so beautiful Pipes" Alex says softly. "Your body is unreal."

"So touch me, then" Piper replies in a sultry voice.

Alex shakes her head in admiration. Piper is so bold tonight and she loves it.

"Yes ma'am." Alex responds.

Alex takes a step towards Piper and removes her bra. She palms the blonde's breasts in her hands and appreciates the weight of them. She kneads and massages them to her liking.

When she's satisfied with that, Alex gets down on her knees so her face is level with Piper's panties. She bites the front of the waistband and lets it snap back against Piper. Piper groans out at Alex's ministrations.

"Off, Alex" Piper pleads.

"Needy" Alex smirks. She bites down on the waistband again, but this time she pulls them entirely down Piper's legs with her teeth. Piper steps out of them and Alex stands back up.

Piper is dripping, and she knows that Alex must be well aware of how wet she is. There's no way that Alex wasn't able to smell and see her arousal just now. Piper isn't willing to wait any longer for Alex to touch her where she needs it. She steps one leg out to the side so her legs are spread wide. Then she grabs Alex's hand and slips it between her legs.

Alex groans when Piper guides her hand to the sticky mess between her legs. She can feel Piper's arousal everywhere. Piper doesn't let go yet, and starts to guide Alex's hand to stroke her wet pussy. Alex lets Piper move her hand; this is exactly where she wants to touch Piper anyway.

Piper looks into Alex's eyes and then reaches to grab her tit. She pulls and tugs at Alex's nipple, causing Alex to feel herself growing wetter and wetter. Then Piper lets go of Alex's hand between her legs, letting Alex control the stroking herself. Piper moves her newly unoccupied hand to her own tit, and mirrors the motions she's doing on Alex.

Alex can't even breathe right now. Piper is so fucking eager and it is setting Alex's pussy on fire. She is literally aching for Piper.

Piper throws her head back in pleasure, exposing her delicate neck to Alex. Alex pounces, starting to attack the sensitive area. She sucks and bites all over Piper's neck, leaving dark marks. She wants to mark her territory on this sexy girl of hers.

Piper's knees are going weak at Alex's attention to her neck. Alex knows exactly where to suck and bite her neck and Piper is slowly losing control.

"Alex…"

Alex stops sucking Piper's neck and meets the blonde's gaze.

"Yes?"

"I want you to fuck me now"

Alex fucking loves how forward Piper is being. Piper is very clear in what she wants from Alex, and Alex is eager to service that need.

"Do you still want me to use the strap on?" Alex asks Piper softly, stroking her thumb across her cheek.

"Mhmm" Piper says confidently. She wants Alex to fill her up and fuck her hard. She's in the mood for Alex to fuck her so roughly it almost hurts.

"Okay baby, you got it." Alex says with a kiss to Piper's lips.

Alex walks to her top drawer and pulls out a harness with a dildo. The dildo is pretty massive. It's a solid eight inches long and is extremely thick.

Alex walks back over to Piper and rests the new toy on her bed.

"Now Piper, I want to clear something up" Alex says.

"Okay, what?"

"I know Boo told you that I had an 'infamous' strap on. And yes, I did have one that I used quite a bit. But the day after you said you were interested in doing this, I got rid of my old one and bought a better one. Just for you. I didn't want to put anything even near you that I used with someone else. You're different to me Piper, you're so special." Alex says honestly.

"I appreciate that, Al." Piper smiles and kisses Alex softly. "Why didn't you mention that you got this for us?"

"I know this is a new step for you. So I only wanted this to happen when it was your idea, not just you doing it to please me."

Piper gives Alex another sweet kiss. Alex is always so thoughtful with her, and Piper appreciates it so much.

"But this is something you like to do, right?" Piper asks. She wants to be sure Alex is into this.

"Pipes, this is something I fucking LOVE to do. And it's going to be a million times better with you. I can't wait." Alex smirks.

"Good." Piper grins back. "So how about you don't wait any longer then?"

Alex smiles and presses on Piper's shoulder so she sits down on the bed. Alex grabs the harness and steps into it. She tightens the straps around her thighs and then adjusts the waist. She slips the insert into her wet pussy and groans at the feeling. The dildo stands proudly between her legs.

Piper stares at Alex in the harness. She's surprised how sexy it looks. She's never seen someone wearing one so she didn't know what to expect. But seeing Alex in it right now is making her pussy ache.

"You look really sexy" Piper rasps.

"Yeah?" Alex smirks, looking down at the dildo.

Piper responds by reaching up and grabbing one of Alex's tits.

"Does the part inside of you feel good?" Piper asks, massaging Alex's breast.

"Mhmm. And it'll feel even better when I'm fucking you" Alex responds.

Piper lets go of Alex's breast and slides further back on the bed so her head is on the pillow. She spreads her legs wide to expose herself to Alex.

"Well then it's time for you to fuck me already" Piper says to Alex.

Alex climbs onto the bed and crawls over to Piper, with the dildo standing firm between her legs.

Piper is expecting Alex to climb on top of her, but Alex surprises her by stopping between her legs. Alex lays on her stomach with the dildo pressing perfectly against her clit. She grabs Piper's inner thighs and holds them out. She takes a deep breath to smell all of Piper's ripe arousal. The smell is heavenly. Alex has a close-up view of Piper's pink pussy spread and ready for her. Piper's rosy folds are open and glistening, and her clit is swollen and protruding from its hood.

Alex doesn't wait any longer and flattens her tongue over Piper's clit.

Piper bucks her hips up and grabs onto the headboard behind her.

"Alex…." She moans.

Alex flicks Piper's swollen clit with her soft tongue. She can feel the engorged bud throbbing with need against her tongue. Feeling Piper so turned on causes her to instinctually grind against the dildo that's resting between her pussy and the bed. Her clit hits the shaft and she groans out. She continues to grind into it, increasing her own pleasure as she licks Piper.

Piper squirms around, feeling pleasure build from Alex's tongue. She can see that Alex is grinding her clit, which makes Piper even hornier. She loves that Alex is so turned on that she's trying to fuck herself as she fucks Piper.

Alex plunges the tip of her tongue into Piper's tight hole. She wants to draw out as much cum as possible. She's so tempted to lick it all up, but she needs to leave it there for the dildo.

Alex feels herself getting close. Between the taste of Piper on her tongue and the friction to her clit, she won't last much longer. She wants to wait to cum though, so she gathers all of her willpower and takes her mouth off of Piper's pussy, and she rests her body to the side of Piper's. She reaches her hand to stroke Piper's clit with her fingers.

"I want you to be soaking wet when I enter you" Alex mutters.

At Alex's words and her stroking, Piper's pussy releases a gush of wetness into Alex's hand.

"Mmm good girl. This pussy does everything I want it to." Alex says.

Piper starts to lift her hips to increase the beautiful friction from Alex's fingers. Piper already feels so wet.

"Mmm I love when my baby's so horny" Alex whispers in Piper's ear.

Piper grunts out and thrusts herself hard into Alex's hand. She's so eager.

Piper's pussy is so wet that Alex's fingers start to slip into Piper's tight hole as the blonde thrusts.

Alex decides to give Piper what she wants, and she plunges two fingers all the way in. Piper cries out and lifts her hips up more.

"Is that good?" Alex asks.

"So, so good" Piper moans.

Alex thrusts in and out for a few minutes to make Piper wetter and wetter. When she knows that Piper is wet enough to take the dildo, she pulls her fingers out.

"GAh I was close!" Piper whines out.

"Good. Now you'll be nice and slippery when I slam into you" Alex says.

Alex moves herself on top of Piper, holding herself above the blonde with her hands to the side of Piper. The dildo dangles between Alex's legs and lightly brushes against Piper's inner thighs. Piper tries to move her hips so her pussy touches the shaft, but Alex pulls it away.

"So eager" Alex smiles.

"Please. I need it" Piper groans. She is dripping wet and her pussy is pulsing for Alex.

"How badly do you need it, babe?" Alex asks teasingly.

"This bad…" Piper strokes over her pussy and coats her hand easily in her arousal. She grabs the shaft of the dildo with her wet hand and rubs up and down, coating it in her wetness.

Alex tries to keep control of the situation but it's becoming almost impossible. Piper is so desperate to be fucked that she's rubbing her juices on the dildo. With each stroke Piper makes, the insert inside Alex's pussy presses up against her front wall and makes her pussy clench. She can't wait much longer to enter Piper.

"Mmm so horny for me" Alex moans as Piper continues to coat the dildo.

"Fuck me now" Piper commands with an obvious hint of desperation in her voice.

"My needy girl" Alex smiles.

Piper isn't willing to wait any longer. Alex's teasing has made her pussy ache and she can feel gush after gush of wetness leaving her pussy. She keeps imagining the feeling of fullness she'll be experiencing any second and she can't even wait.

Piper knows that Alex is enjoying teasing her, but she also knows that the brunette has weaknesses. All related to the sexy blonde below her.

Piper spreads her legs wide and opens her pussy for Alex. She reaches down with her index finger and circles her entrance a few times.

"Al, if you don't fuck me soon I'm going to fuck myself. Please fill me up… Make me yours and claim my pussy. Cause it's yours Alex. All yours. It's yours to look at, yours to taste, yours to enter, and yours to enjoy. So please claim what's yours before my fingers beat you to it." Piper says in a seductive, and overtly desperate, voice.

That's it for Alex. She can't tease Piper any longer. She is dying to enter the blonde.

So she does.

Alex positions her hips so the head of the dildo is aligned with Piper's entrance. It's fully coated thanks to Piper's rubbing, and Alex can see that Piper's pussy is plenty wet enough to take the intrusion. She still wants to go slow though to give the blonde time to adjust.

"Please Al" Piper moans, feeling the hard piece at her hole.

Alex moves her hips forward and slowly inches the head of the toy into Piper's tight hole. She eases in slowly until the entire head is inside.

"You okay?" Alex asks, wanting to make sure Piper is doing okay so far before going in more.

"Mhmm. More Al" Piper groans.

Alex slowly pushes her hips forward and inches the shaft into her girlfriend's tight hole. She goes slowly but soon she feels her hips touch Piper's, signaling to her that she's all the way in. Alex is extremely impressed and turned on at the fact that Piper took all of the dildo.

"That okay?" Alex asks again.

"So good" Piper moans. The shaft feels incredible inside her. Alex can fulfill all of her needs with her tongue and fingers, but Piper is enjoying being filled so tightly. The dildo is a good 2 or 3 inches bigger than Larry was, but Piper quickly adjusts to the size. The large size of the dildo is a good fit for Alex's sexual prowess.

"Good." Alex smiles. She keeps her hips still to let Piper continue adjusting around the intrusion. When she starts thrusting she wants it to feel great for Piper. And she's eager to start thrusting. Watching Piper take the enormous length and feeling her own hips against Piper's is making Alex lose control. She's looking forward to being able to move her hips and feel the insert hitting against her.

"I'm good now, you can start moving" Piper tells Alex.

Alex grins and pulls her hips back slowly to pull the dildo partly out of Piper. She starts with a slow pace so Piper can get used to it. When Alex has the dildo almost all the way out of Piper's body, she thrusts it back in smoothly.

"Oh Alex…" Piper moans. The friction of Alex thrusting the shaft into her feels incredible. It feels full and tight and it's hitting every spot inside her.

After she's fully buried in Piper again, Alex slowly pulls out again. She thrusts in and out slowly, over and over again. The insert inside her is creating a perfect pressure that makes it hard for her to keep her breaths steady. Every single thrust inside Piper brings Alex closer to the edge herself.

"Ugh Piper baby" Alex growls. From this position she can see the pleasure on Piper's face. It turns her on even more to see Piper's eyes shut tight and her mouth open letting out silent screams.

"So good ugh fuck" Piper moans. The dildo is stretching her wonderfully. Her pussy is fluttering around the hard shaft. Piper lowers her hands to Alex's tight ass. Piper squeezes Alex's ass cheeks and pulls down so that Alex enters her more deeply. Piper encourages Alex to speed up by pulling down on Alex's ass at the pace she wants it.

"Good girl. So sexy ughhh" Alex grunts as she gives a few hard thrusts. Piper's hands feel great squeezing her bare ass. She starts to rotate her hips with each thrust. She hits a perfect spot inside Piper and increases the friction on her own clit. "AH yes!"

"Ugh yes give it to me Alex" Piper yells out. She can feel her pussy closing in on her release.

"You close already baby? Ugh you feel so fucking great." Alex grunts out. She's pounding harder and harder into her girlfriend. She's getting close herself.

"Yes. So close. Ugh… So fucking good. Keep going. Harder babe." Piper groans. She wants to cum so badly.

Alex obliges and speeds up her pace. She pounds into Piper quicker and with more force.

"You like it like that?" Alex growls to Piper.

"God yes. I'm gonna cum" Piper feels the pressure building in her core. She feels ready to explode.

"Cum for me baby girl" Alex says in a rough voice. She plunges the dildo deeper into Piper on her next thrust and that's all it takes for the blonde to come undone. Piper's pussy clenches down around the shaft and cum gushes out of her all over the dildo and the sheets below her.

"YES ALEXX! Oh Godddd" Piper cries out. Piper hips buck rapidly trying to get as much friction as possible as she cums.

While Piper is still cumming hard, Alex grinds her clit against the dildo and finds her own release.

"Fuck FUCK! I'm cumming fuck!" Alex yells out as pleasure rocks her body. She buries the dildo deep inside Piper so that the insert presses hard against the walls of her pussy. She presses in hard as Piper comes down from her orgasm and Alex rides out hers.

Piper grabs Alex's ass harder as the brunette's body is ripped apart by her orgasm. Piper has a perfect view of Alex's orgasm face and it's sexy as hell. Alex has an expression of pure pleasure spread across her face as she cums. Piper almost cums again herself as she watches Alex come undone.

"Ugh Pipes fuckkkk" Alex groans out as she gives a few shallow thrusts to enjoy the last few waves of pleasure from her orgasm.

When Alex finally calms down, she eases the dildo out of Piper's pussy very slowly. She sits back on the bed to give her breathing a chance to slow down. Piper is doing the same from her supine position on the bed.

"Alex that felt so fuckin good." Piper says with a deep breath.

"I'm glad Pipes. But that was just the beginning. I went gentle on you so you could adjust to the size. Now that you're warmed up, I'm going to fuck you so hard you can't walk tomorrow" Alex says with dark eyes, already getting turned on again.

"Mmm Al…" Piper groans at her words. She opens her legs again for Alex to fuck her again.

"Not yet Piper. I want you to suck yourself off of this shaft." Alex says as she strokes the dildo covered in Piper's cum. "And then I am going to fuck you from behind while you're on your hands and knees."

"Ugh Fuck" Piper groans. She already feels her pussy fluttering again.

"Let's go, Pipes" Alex says, eager to cum again.

Piper leans forward to bring her head closer to Alex.

Before she can get close enough though, Alex backs away and steps off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Piper asks.

Alex walks to the foot of the bed and leans back against it.

She turns to look back at Piper.

"I want you to suck me off on your knees" Alex says with a deep, raspy voice.

"Ugh Alex fuck" Piper moans. She loves when Alex is like this.

"I'm waiting babe" Alex says roughly.

Piper locks eyes with Alex and crawls her naked body to the end of the bed by Alex.

"So sexy Pipes" Alex says, staring at Piper's ass.

Piper climbs off the bed and stands facing Alex. Alex rests her hands on Piper's shoulders and lightly pushes down, signaling for the blonde to start. Alex enjoys having girls suck the strap on. It's hot to watch, and it always pushes the insert in her body into a perfect spot.

Piper lowers herself to her knees and strokes the dildo. Her hand is instantly sticky with her cum.

"Suck me, baby" Alex groans.

Piper places the dildo into her mouth and tastes her strong cum.

"Mmm Pipes yesss" Alex moans. Piper's mouth pushes the strap on further into Alex, hitting the inside of her pussy beautifully.

"Deeper babe" Alex says in a raspy voice.

Piper takes the dildo further into her mouth and grabs the base to push it further into Alex.

"That's right baby." Alex says. "Taste that delicious cum of yours."

Alex gawks down at her girl. Piper's naked body looks glorious. She has the dildo deep in her mouth and she's looking up at Alex with a sexy gaze.

"Ugh yes baby so good." Alex grabs the back of Piper's head and then thrusts her hips forward. Piper takes the dildo even deeper; almost the whole thing is in her mouth.

"You like that nice and deep. Good girl. So good" Alex continues to buck her hips against Piper.

Alex feels like she's going to cum soon. She doesn't want to cum like this, so she pulls Piper back up to her level. She grabs Piper's ass and pulls her against the dildo.

"That was nice, baby." Alex kisses her lips. "So hot."

"Ugh Al" Piper moans as she feels the wet dildo hitting her thighs and lower stomach.

"You ready for another round?" Alex asks softly.

Piper responds by stepping back onto the bed and turning her back towards Alex. She gets onto her hands and knees and sticks her ass up for Alex.

"Ugh my naughty girl" Alex shakes her head, staring at Piper's naked body.

"Make me feel dirty, Alex" Piper pleads.

Alex gets back onto the bed and kneels behind Piper. She positions the dildo at Piper's tight hole, but doesn't enter her yet.

"You want me?" Alex asks in a sultry voice.

"So, so badly" Piper pushes her ass back to try to get the dildo in.

"Mmm my horny girl." Alex says. She puts a little more pressure on Piper's hole, but still doesn't enter.

"Please Alex" Piper begs.

"Tell me what you want me to do, you dirty girl" Alex says.

"Please. Fuck my tight, wet cunt." Piper says slowly.

"Mmm you got it baby girl" Alex plunges the dildo deep into Piper's pussy. She thrusts it in completely. Piper is so wet that she easily takes the entire shaft. Alex feels her thighs touch Piper's body. She keeps the toy deep in Piper to let her get used to it.

"Ready, babe" Piper breathes out. The dildo is filling her perfectly from behind. It feels tight inside her.

Alex pulls the dildo slowly out of Piper and then thrusts it back in roughly.

"Ugh yes" Piper cries out.

"You like that baby?" Alex asks with a grunt as she flexes into Piper.

"Fuck soo good" Piper moans.

Alex grabs Piper's hip with her left hand and slaps her ass hard with her right hand.

"Fuck!" Piper yelps.

"You're so nasty. You love when I slap your tight ass" Alex growls and slaps Piper again. This is her heaven. She's fucking Piper hard enough that the insert is rubbing against her front wall. She has a killer view of Piper's naked body. And she gets to slap the blonde's tight ass.

"Mmm oh god" Piper pants. "That's so tight"

Alex thrusts in harder. She can hear the sound of her body slapping into Piper's ass and it's incredible.

"Whose pussy is this?" Alex asks with a rough thrust.

"Yours. All yours." Piper cries out. The friction inside her is phenomenal. She can't even think straight.

"Does it want to be fucked even harder?" Alex asks with a grunt as she continues her quick, deep thrusts.

"Y-yes" Piper groans.

Alex speeds up her thrusts and plunges the dildo in even harder.

"You naughty girl. You love to be fucked so hard" Alex growls. "Are you my bad girl?"

" _Ugh_ yes" Piper pants out in pleasure. She loves Alex treating her like this and talking dirty to her. It's getting her so hot. "Please Alex."

Alex sees Piper lift her ass higher in the air. It gives Alex a stunning view of the blonde's butt and her other tight hole. Alex feels her pussy clench around the insert at the sight.

"Please what?" Alex asks with a thrust.

"I-I'm your- _oh god-_ your bad girl. So sp-spank me again" Piper pleads.

Alex gives Piper's ass the hardest spank yet along with a rough thrust.

"Alex!" Piper yells in pleasure.

"That's right baby. You love being bad. You deserve a good fuck and a good spank" Alex growls.

"Oh god. Again" Piper moans.

Alex slaps Piper's gorgeous ass cheek again, leaving a slight pink mark. She feels pressure building inside her core at Piper being so eager for this.

As Alex caresses Piper's ass cheek, she slowly teases her hand near Piper's asshole. When she gets closer to it she feels Piper shiver, and she can tell that Piper's pussy clenched around the dildo. She smiles at Piper's reaction.

"Mmm such a dirty girl" Alex smirks.

Piper is still embarrassed that she wants this, but she is so turned on right now that she doesn't care. And she knows Alex loves her ass. So Piper lifts her ass again and gives it a very subtle wiggle, hoping Alex will get the hint.

She receives a swift spank on her ass.

"Piper, if you want something you have to tell me" Alex says in a rough voice between ragged breaths. She knows exactly what Piper wants, but she isn't going to do it until Piper asks. She wants clear consent from Piper before penetrating that hole.

"Oh fuck Alex" Piper moans out at the feelings building her core. "Please." She moves her ass a little again.

Alex thrusts even faster inside of her.

"Pipes, you have to say what you want." Alex says.

Piper considers just not mentioning it. She knows she'll be able to cum without it. She really is embarrassed to ask for it.

Piper decides to put it off, and just enjoy the fucking from the strap on.

Alex knows that Piper really wants some anal action, but that she's too embarrassed to ask for it. They've talked about it, but Pier's inner-WASP is keeping her from asking for something like that. But Alex also knows that Piper gets off on being naughty and going against what she's supposed to do. Alex decides to feed on that, to make Piper more comfortable asking for what she wants.

Alex spanks Piper softly, not wanting to leave a mark but still wanting to provide the pleasure.

"Who is my bad girl?" Alex asks.

"M-me" Piper moans.

"That's right. I love how naughty you are for me. So sexy. So bad." Alex rasps. She reaches around Piper and finds her wet clit and starts rubbing it. She wants to get her finger nice and wet incase Piper asks for what she wants.

"Oh Fuck ugh so good" Piper pants.

"Do you like when I fuck you from behind?" Alex asks in a low, sexy voice.

"So much" Piper responds.

"Do you like when I fuck you hard?"

"God yes"

"Do you like when I spank your sexy ass?" Alex asks with a few rubs over the blonde's ass cheek.

"Mhmmmm" Piper moans.

"Do you like being my dirty, naughty, sexy girl?" Alex asks.

"Oh god so much" Piper pants. Alex is driving her crazy with lust. She can feel her orgasm brewing inside her, and she knows it's going to be a big one. But she still can't shake her desire for Alex to fill her in two places at once.

"Now Piper, is there something else you would like?" Alex asks as she glides her fingers dangerously close to Piper's other hole, but not touching it yet.

Piper knows that Alex is well aware of what she wants. At this point, there's no point in not asking for it. She and Alex both want it.

"Yes" Piper says, building up the courage to say it.

"What would you like, babe?" Alex asks, moving her fingers closer to Piper's hole.

"Inside. Please" Piper pants.

Alex doesn't want Piper to feel uncomfortable having to say it, so she helps her out.

"Is this where you want me inside?" Alex asks as she presses her wet finger against Piper's tight hole, not yet going in.

Piper shivers at the touch.

"Yes."

"You got it, baby" Alex moans. She slowly presses her finger into Piper's hole. She goes very slow and only puts the tip of it in.

"Oh God Al" Piper moans. It feels different inside her, but it's a good feeling. She already feels so full.

"That okay Pipes?" Alex asks.

"Very good. You- _oh god-_ you can do more" Piper says, feeling glad that Alex can't see the blush forming on her face.

Alex slowly pushes more of her finger in.

"Do you like that baby?" She asks.

"Fuck oh fuck so good" Piper moans. She can feel her orgasm getting closer. "So full."

"That's right babe. I love to fill you in two places. My sexy, naughty girl" Alex says. She can feel her own release pending. She's in sensation overload. The view of Piper's naked body from behind. The strap-on hitting inside her pussy perfectly. Fucking her girl's cunt hard. And now, feeling the warmth and tightness around her finger inside Piper.

"God Al I'm close" Piper cries out. Her body is trembling and pressure is consuming her body. She tries to hold off her orgasm for a little bit longer because she can tell it's going to be a monster one. She feels like once she starts cumming, she might never stop.

"Me too baby. I'm close, you feel so good." Alex growls, pushing her finger in a little bit further and thrusting quicker into Piper from behind.

"I'm right there" Piper cries out.

"Let it go babe. Cum hard for me." Alex says to her girlfriend.

And then Piper explodes.

Piper's body tenses up and releases everything that's been building up inside her. Her body shakes as her orgasm rips through her body.

"OH FUCK ALEX I'M CUMMING OH GOD CUMMING FUCK!"

Alex keeps thrusting, despite the challenge as Piper's pussy pulses and clenches around the shaft.

As Piper cums, she feels that feeling again. She knows she's squirting.

Sure enough, Alex feels a stream of cum spurting out of Piper's cunt. Piper's cum soaks Alex's thighs and the sheets below them. Seeing Piper cum this hard and squirt her cum all over the place puts Alex over the edge. She thrusts hard into Piper and leaves the shaft buried deep inside her. She grinds against Piper's ass and the strap-on as her body releases. Alex doesn't squirt like Piper, but she feels an immense amount of liquid leave her. It blends with Piper's and further soaks the sheets below them.

When Piper thinks her orgasm might be slowing down, her body is wracked with another bout of pleasure. She can't even tell if it's a new one or just a continuation of the powerful orgasm she just had.

Either way, another stream of cum exits her pulsing cunt.

"OH God Alex oh babe…" Piper groans out. Her body is still shaking and trembling. She's struggling to support herself still. If Alex wasn't holding onto her hips with one hand she'd probably be flat on the bed right now.

Both women stay in place for a few minutes as they wind down from their orgasms. Both are breathing heavily and quickly, still trying to calm down.

"Piper baby, I'm going to take my finger out. Just relax babe" Alex says softly. With her free hand she strokes the blonde's back to soothe her. Alex slowly takes her finger out of Piper's ass, receiving just a small whimper from Piper at the loss.

"You okay baby?" Alex asks.

"Mhmmm" Piper hums.

"Okay, I'm going to pull out now. Just breathe Pipes." Alex says as she pulls her hips back and brings the dildo out of Piper's pussy. Piper groans a little at the loss.

When the dildo is completely out, Piper collapses face first onto the bed in exhaustion.

Alex removes the harness and throws it to the side of the bed. She'll clean it off later. Right now all she wants to do is cuddle her adorably sated girlfriend.

Alex lays her naked body down next to Piper. Piper turns herself so she's cuddled with her back to Alex. Alex smiles and spoons her from behind.

Alex brushes the hair off the side of Piper's neck and kisses it.

"How was that Pipes?" She smiles.

"Oh my god that was fucking great Alex. Thank you." Piper says in a satisfied, sleepy voice.

"I'm glad you liked it babe" Alex responds and kisses Piper's neck again sweetly.

Piper turns rolls her body over and faces Alex.

"Alex, you're literally the best… You fuck me rough when I want it and you're so wildly good in bed." Piper stops talking for a second to kiss the smirking lips Alex is giving her after that sentence. "And I actually find it really hot how confident you are in yourself. But you're also so smart and funny and you are so sweet to me. You treat me so well and make me so happy." Piper grins big, bursting with feelings for this woman in front of her.

Alex kisses Piper deeply.

"Pipes, I heart you." Alex says softly.

"You heart me?" Piper smiles. "What does that mean?"

"It means that I love you, you idiot." Alex grins back at the beautiful blonde facing her.

"You do?" Piper says softly with a smile. She can't believe Alex loves her. She's known for a while now that she loves Alex, but she didn't expect Alex to say it first.

"Yes. And I've never said that to anybody before." Alex says, showing a hint of vulnerability.

"Well you know that I love you too, right?" Piper grins.

"Well now I do!" Alex chuckles.

"Of course I do, Al." Piper cups Alex's face and kisses her again. "I heart you, Alex Vause."

* * *

I was going to wait a little longer for the "I love you's", but I think at this point they needed to say it. Hope you didn't think it felt too rushed. But this is primarily a smut fic, and it's obvious they love each other so I didn't want to spend time on the whole do they/don't they thing.

Coming up next few chapters- Larry encounter? Meeting Diane? I also have an idea for them to place a little bet to see who can "hold out" longer, and just have them tease each other mercilessly until someone gives in and sex ensues, and sexy wagers are paid up. Tell me if any of those three interest you, and any other ideas you may have. And PLEASE review to let me know what you thought of this chapter! :)


	27. Chapter 27

A/N- Here's the new chapter! Thanks for your patience, my updates should start being more regular again. Thanks for all your reviews and kind words, it's greatly appreciated. Keep it coming! Also, I want to keep this fic going for awhile so I want to keep adding to the plot as well as writing smut. But of course, I can only keep this thing going with your support, so please let me know what you think! And all suggestions are still welcome! Smut or plot.

Happy reading :)

* * *

A few weeks after exchanging the "L" word, Piper and Alex are closer than ever. They're doing the same things as before, but it all feels a bit different. Their connection is even stronger than ever before, and they're enjoying being able to freely express how they feel to each other.

"I love this neck" Alex says to Piper as she kisses the side of her neck.

"I love this jaw" Alex says with a kiss to Piper's jaw.

"I love this cheek" Alex kisses Piper's cheek.

"And I love these lips" Alex plants a soft kiss on Piper's ready lips.

"Mmm, and do you happen to love something a little lower?" Piper smirks.

"Piper babe, you know that you have to meet Polly for brunch soon!" Alex laughs, loving how eager Piper always is for her. "And you know I'm meeting my friends for breakfast. As much as I'd love to show you exactly how much I love your sweet pussy, we really don't have time."

"Fine" Piper pouts.

Alex kisses Piper's adorably pouted lips.

"Were the three orgasms last night and the shower sex this morning not enough for my horny girlfriend?" Alex teases. Alex was only able to get Piper out of bed this morning by proposing shower sex. When they finally got out of the shower and Alex put on matching panties and bra, Piper jumped her and they went another round. Now once again naked in Alex's bed, Piper still wants more.

"Um, who's the one who made us leave the movie early last night because she was so horny?" Piper fires back.

"You smelled really fucking good and kept stroking my leg, so it was not my fault!" Alex rebuttals.

"Whatever you say." Piper grins, running her hand through Alex's dark hair. "One more round though? Come on, you know you want it." Piper entices.

"Will you actually let yourself cum quickly this time and not just hold it off to prolong the feeling like you always do when it's the last round?" Alex asks with a smirk.

"I do NOT do that!" Piper returns. "But fine, I'll cum quickly. Just get me off, please."

* * *

An hour later and 20 minutes late to her brunch date with Polly, Piper hurries into the restaurant. Polly is sitting at the table with her arms crossed.

"Pol, I'm so sorry. I was running late and then it took a while to get here and I'm really sorry!" Piper rambles to her friend.

"Pipe, it's fine." Polly smiles.

"You're not mad?" Piper asks. Normally Polly would chastise her a little bit more for running late.

"Nope, I'm in a good mood today. And despite your obvious lies, I'm guessing you were late because of a fuck-a-thon with Alex."

Piper just sips the water in front of her and tries not to give it away.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Polly asks with a grin.

"Fine, yes, that's why I'm late." Piper gives in. "Sorry Pol."

"Really, it's fine. You're much happier when you're getting laid on the regular." Polly smirks.

"Well it's been even more than regular lately. Alex told me she loved me last week." Piper confesses with a smile.

"For real?! Wow, to be honest I was expecting you to say it to her first. But that's great Pipe."

"I was expecting that too. But she surprised me and said it." Piper grins.

"And you really love her?" Polly asks.

"I really, really do" Piper replies.

A waitress comes by and asks for their drink orders. Piper orders a mimosa, and is surprised when Polly orders an orange juice instead of her usual mimosa as well.

"What's with the orange juice?" Piper asks her friend.

"Well, that's actually what I wanted to take to you about…" Polly says with a big smile forming on her face.

"Oh my god no way…" Piper says, predicting what her friend is about to tell her.

"Yup, I'm pregnant!" Polly cheers.

Piper screams out and jumps up to hug her friend. Piper knows how long Polly has wanted this, and she's happy for her friend.

Piper and Polly spend the entire brunch talking about the pregnancy and the new baby. As they're ready to leave, Polly tells Piper about a barbecue her and Pete are throwing.

"It's just a little get together. To celebrate the pregnancy, and spend time with our friends before we lose our social life with the baby." Polly explains.

"Sure, of course. I'll be there!" Piper exclaims.

"Bring Alex, too." Polly says.

"Really?"

"Absolutely! You two are together and she's important to you, so you should bring her." Polly says.

"Thanks Pol" Piper smiles. The party will be a lot more fun and a lot less stuffy with Alex there.

"One thing though…" Polly starts. "Larry is going to be there. I know you two haven't really talked and it might be weird, but he's still friends with me and Pete so we had to invite him."

"It's fine, I can deal with Larry. It's your thing, I won't let my break up with Larry won't get in the way." Piper reassures her friend.

"Thanks Pipe. Ah! I'm so excited." Polly hugs her friend as they say good bye and part ways.

* * *

Two weeks later, Piper and Alex are driving to Polly and Pete's house.

"Why am I going to this thing, again?" Alex asks Piper from the passenger's seat.

"Because you love me." Piper says grabbing Alex's hand. "And it'll be a million times better with your company. And your hot bikini body to check out." Piper smirks.

"Pipes, there is no way I'm swimming around with all these people. I didn't even bring my bathing suit." Alex says.

"I might've brought it for you just in case…" Piper says with a shy smile.

"Piper!" Alex laughs.

"You don't have to swim; I just packed one of your bikinis along with mine." Piper says.

"How about you put on whatever skimpy bikini you packed for yourself and we just go to a beach somewhere instead. Better yet, let's fly away to some tropical island and you won't even need the bikini. We can skinny dip and fuck on the beach."

"Mmm that sounds perfect. But for today you'll just have to deal with the bikini and no touching." Piper tells her girlfriend.

"Um, I didn't agree to a day of no touching" Alex answers.

"My ex-boyfriend is going to be there! I don't think he'd enjoy seeing his ex-girlfriend being felt up by her new lover" Piper says.

"You're allowed to be happy with someone else. If he is annoyed that you're happy, then that's his problem. You weren't happy with him and he never even paid attention to you. He can deal with seeing you with me." Alex says, squeezing Piper's hand.

"It's just that… He doesn't exactly know I'm with you." Piper says hesitantly.

"What?" Alex asks in surprise.

"I mean Pete told Larry that I've been hanging out with someone new, but he doesn't know we're official. And he doesn't know it's a woman…" Piper says, averting eye contact.

"Oh Pipes. This just got a lot more awkward."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to tell him. And then Polly invited us both to this party and it's important to her. But I'll tell him and we'll deal with it. He'll be fine." Piper says, almost to reassure herself more than Alex.

"Okay babe. Don't worry about it, it'll be okay. And I'll be with you the whole time."

Piper smiles at her girlfriend and lifts her hand up to kiss it.

* * *

Piper and Alex arrive at the house and head out of their car. The summer house is pretty incredible. It technically belongs to Polly's parents, but Polly and Pete spend a lot of their summer there. Piper has spent many summer weekends at the house so she's well familiar with it.

"Well, here goes nothing" Piper grabs Alex's hand and walks them to the spacious backyard.

The two women see a few groups of people socializing and nursing some drinks. The yard is beautifully landscaped and set up nicely for the party. Piper notices Pete and Larry manning the grill, so she pulls Alex in the other direction towards Polly.

Polly sees the two women and paces towards them with a big smile.

"Pipe!" She exclaims, grabbing her best friend into a hug. When she and Piper stop hugging, Polly turns to Alex and gives her a smile.

"Hey, Alex." She says politely.

"Thanks for inviting me. This house is beautiful." Alex says kindly.

"Thanks! We love it here, and wanted to use the space for everyone to enjoy." Polly smiles.

"We're glad to be here" Piper says.

"Oh, and congrats on the baby!" Alex smiles to Polly.

"Thanks so much! We're beyond excited" Polly says. "You guys want something to drink? I made margaritas! Your favorite, Piper."

"That sounds great. You want one Al?" Piper asks the brunette.

"Sure, I'll come with you" Alex responds.

The two women walk towards the bar.

"So you don't want to be on your own?" Piper asks, teasing Alex for following her to get drinks.

"Hey, these are your people! I don't know how to talk to them, really. I'd rather do it with you next to me as a buffer." Alex defends herself, grinning at the blonde as they pour themselves drinks.

"Well it's fine by me, I like having you at my side. Especially cause it gives me a killer view down your shirt." Piper smiles and checks out Alex's tits.

"Are my tits getting you hot babe?" Alex smirks.

"I'm trying to not let them considering where we are." Piper responds.

"Well what if I told you that watching your legs and ass in that dress is making my nipples hard?" Alex says.

"Alex…" Piper groans, trying to fend off her dirty thoughts.

"And you can probably just imagine what's going on in my skimpy panties right now…"

"Mmm Alex" Piper mutters.

"A few of these drinks and I'll be feeling too frisky not to touch you. So watch out baby." Alex grins.

"And where would you want to touch me, Alex?" Piper says, encouraging Alex to keep talking.

"Well I'd start by grabbing your—"

Alex is cut off by someone walking towards them saying Piper's name.

Piper looks up and sees Larry facing her.

"Piper. Hi." Larry says softly.

"Hey Larry. How are you?" Piper responds. Alex stands to the side waiting to see how this goes.

"I'm good. I miss you though. I was hoping we could talk today." Larry says.

Alex has to stop herself from laughing out loud. This fucker has some nerve.

"Well Larry, I'm actually with someone. I've been meaning to tell you." Piper says.

"Yeah, Pete told me you've been hanging around with someone. But c'mon, we had something Pipes. Don't let some casual thing you have with some guy get in the way that." Larry replies.

Piper is getting pissed now. Larry has no right to assume they'll get back together. And he clearly thinks that Alex is just some girl Piper knows who's at the party and that's why she's standing there.

"Well Larry. First of all, it's not casual. Second of all, it's not with a man. And third of all, what you and I had is over." Piper says in a harsher tone.

"What do you mean it's not with a man?" Larry asks incredulously.

That just pisses Piper off more. Of fucking course Larry fixates on the gender of who she's dating.

"Yes. Larry, this is Alex, my girlfriend." Piper says, pointing to Alex.

Larry looks up at Alex with a shocked expression covering his face. Alex sticks her hand out for him to shake, enjoying the face he has on right now.

"Alex Vause" she says confidently to him.

Larry ignores the handshake gesture and turns to Piper.

"Piper, what the fuck? Is this some kind of joke? You can't seriously be in a real relationship with a woman." Larry says.

"I assure you I am. And I'm really fucking happy. So if you don't mind, we're going to go enjoy the party" Piper says. She and Alex grab their drinks and walk away.

Larry stands there dumfounded, watching the two girls walk away hand in hand.

* * *

With Piper's relationship status out of the bag, she's now the talk of the party. She can feel eyes on her and Alex. Piper has been talking to a few of her and Polly's old friends, but they seem so stuck on the whole lesbian thing.

"So Piper, have you always liked women?" their friend Erin asks.

"Well I mean I've always liked both." Piper responds, tired of the too-far questions.

"Who's better in bed, men or women?" their other friend Megan asks.

Alex is at the next table over talking to Pete about a few common places they've travelled, but she can hear these fucking women bothering Piper.

"Well, Alex is the best sex I've had. By far." Piper tells them.

"But isn't it kind of weird? Especially after being with Larry so long. And Larry is so cute." Megan giggles.

"Well then why don't you go fuck him? I wouldn't expect much though. In ways of what's in his pants, and your chances for finishing." Piper fires. She's sick of all this shit.

This time Alex can't keep quiet and lets out a chuckle at Piper's snap back.

Piper looks at Alex and catches her eye and Alex winks at the blonde.

Alex takes out her phone and subtly shoots Piper a text. Piper looks down and sees Alex's name and smiles as she goes to read the message.

 **[Alex]- So I'm the best by far, huh? ;)**

 **[Piper]- Why, is that a surprise to you?**

 **[Alex]- I love when you're feisty like this.**

 **[Piper]- What else do you love?**

 **[Alex]- Lol this again?**

 **[Piper]- Yes :)**

 **[Alex]- I love your ass in that tight dress.**

 **[Piper]- Mhmm…**

 **[Alex]- And I love the fact that I know you're wearing something skimpy and lacy under it for me.**

 **[Piper]- :)**

 **[Alex]- Am I right? Which pair?**

 **[Piper]- Guess you'll have to try and find out later.**

 **[Alex]- Mmm mysterious girl…**

 **[Piper]- Guess what I'm thinking about right now.**

 **[Alex]- Hmm give me a hint.**

 **[Piper]- It involves my mouth.**

 **[Alex]- Baby, many of my favorite things involve your mouth.**

 **[Piper]- Start guessing! If you guess it right, you get a prize.**

Alex is extremely turned on that Piper is texting her all of this as she can see the blonde. Every time Piper sends a text she can't help but look up to see Alex's face as she reads it. And the people they're talking to have no idea what's going on.

 **[Alex]- Hmm. Make out session?**

 **[Piper]- Nope. Dirtier.**

 **[Alex]- Eating me out?**

 **[Piper]- Mmm I love that. But not what I'm thinking of.**

 **[Alex]- Sucking my tits?**

Alex is getting wet just thinking about all this. And the fact that Piper is sexting her while they're at her friend's party makes it even hotter.

 **[Piper]- Yes. But it's more than that.**

 **[Alex]- Mmm baby you know I love it when you suck them. So good.**

 **[Piper]- You have to keep guessing more! No getting side tracked.**

 **[Alex]- Fine fine :). Okay, you sucking my tits while you fuck me with your fingers?**

 **[Piper]- Nope!**

 **[Alex]- Am I still in the running for the aforementioned prize? Or am I taking too long.**

 **[Piper]- You should guess soon if you want the prize, that's all I'll say.**

 **[Alex]- Sucking my tit while your fingers tug my other nipple?**

 **[Piper]- Keep guessing!**

 **[Alex]- OH! That thing where I fuck you with my tits in your face so you can suck them as I get you off?!**

 **[Piper]- Ding ding ding :).**

 **[Alex]- Such a dirty mind baby. I love it ;).**

 **[Piper]- That was a fun little game.**

 **[Alex]- Yeah, but now I'm all hot and bothered!**

 **[Piper]- Good, perfect time for your prize then :).**

Alex is expecting Piper to walk over to her or text her something sexy, so she's surprised when the blonde walks into the house.

Alex gets back into her conversation with Pete, which now also includes Pete's friend Mike.

A few minutes later Alex catches Piper out of the corner of her eye. Her heart stops and the conversation around her goes quiet in her head. All that exists in her world is the sexy blonde walking towards her.

Piper is wearing a red string bikini that accentuates her perky tits on top. Piper's toned ab muscles are visible and glistening in the sun. The bikini bottom is sinfully revealing, and just barely covers her mound. Piper's taunt legs go on for miles and miles.

Alex doesn't even try to hide her gawking. Piper looks fucking sexy as hell. Her hair is wavy and loose and her body is phenomenal. And she's all Alex's.

Piper looks over at Alex and isn't surprised to catch her girlfriend staring. They haven't gone swimming together so Alex hasn't seen Piper in a bikini yet, so Piper picked out her sexiest one to wear. Knowing it will put Alex over the top, Piper winks at the brunette and then turns around.

Alex immediately looks down at Piper's ass and her mouth goes dry. The bottom Piper is wearing doesn't even cover half her ass. It's cheeky and revealing and incredibly sexy. Alex can see most of Piper's firm ass. She can't even think straight now.

Piper turns back around and smiles at Alex, glad to see that her bathing suit bottom had the effect she intended.

Alex excuses herself from her conversation and walks over towards Piper. She stands behind Piper and puts her arms around the blonde's waist, pulling her body against her own. She groans quietly when she feels Piper's bikini-clad ass press against her front.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Alex whispers into Piper's ear.

Piper grins and turns her head to face Alex behind her.

"Just turn you on." Piper smirks. "Is it working? Do you like your prize?" She says in a low voice.

Alex slides her hands down to Piper's hips and tries to covertly touch her ass, despite them being out in the open at the party.

"Yes" She whispers to Piper.

Piper turns around so her body is facing Alex, and she takes a step away. Alex pouts at the loss of contact with Piper's body.

"No touching until you're in the same dress code" Piper smirks.

"Piper…" Alex groans. She's desperate to touch the blonde this minute.

"I guess it's a good thing I brought your bathing suit" Piper says with a shit-eating grin.

"You're the worst" Alex teases.

"And yet you're still desperate to fuck me" Piper winks.

"Fair point." Alex laughs, grabbing the bag Piper hands to her. "I'll go change"

* * *

A few minutes later Piper notices a few of the party guests staring at the backdoor to the house. She turns to look where they're all facing and is met with a stunning sight. Her gorgeous girlfriend is at the door sporting her skimpy black bikini. Alex's tits are bursting out of the top and her entire body is slim, toned, and perfect. Alex is a fucking goddess and everyone is noticing right now. Especially Piper.

Piper catches Alex's eye and motions for her to come over to her.

Alex smirks at her and gives her a sexy wink. Instead of walking over to Piper by the side of the pool, Alex walks onto the diving board. Piper watches assuming Alex is just joking, and waits for Alex to turn around and walk over to her. Instead, Alex follows through and dives her sexy body into the water. Alex swims to the end of the pool and slowly walks up the steps. Water trickles down her perfect body and the sun glistens off her bare skin. All of Alex's tattoos are on full display and add to her incredible look. Alex shakes her hair sexily, spritzing water everywhere. Piper is just standing there watching her with her jaw on the ground. As are most of the guys at the party.

Alex walks out of the pool and slowly saunters over to her stunned girlfriend.

Almost everyone at the party is staring at Alex, most of them entranced by her incredible bikini body. Alex and Piper don't even notice the staring though. Their eyes are locked on each other. Piper watches Alex's sexy, wet body walk over to her.

When Alex finally gets to her, Piper wraps her arms around her neck.

"Well that was something…" Piper says, still regaining her ability to speak.

"You alright there Pipes?" Alex smirks at her spellbound girlfriend.

"That was—that was just… wow." Piper mutters.

Alex grabs the sides of Piper's waist. Piper very noticeably looks down at Alex's tits in her bikini top.

"See something you like?" Alex teases Piper.

"Mhmm" Piper moans, nodding her head.

Alex leans forward as if she's about to kiss Piper. At the last second she turns to whisper into Piper's ear.

"I want to make you wet" she whispers.

When Alex faces Piper again, the blonde looks directly into her eyes. Her own eyes are dark with lust. Piper is expecting Alex to kiss her after that last comment, but instead Alex tightens her grip on Piper's waist and throws the blonde into the pool. Piper shrieks and pulls Alex in behind her.

When the two women resurface from the water for air, Alex is met with a playfully shocked expression on Piper's face.

"Alex! That was so mean!" Piper says to her girlfriend, not able to stop herself from starting to laugh along with Alex.

"What can I say? I like making you wet" Alex smirks.

Piper and Alex swim to the edge of the pool. Piper is surprised when Alex pins her against the pool wall before she can hop out. Alex feels up Piper's body with her hands under the water. She caresses the blonde's soft, wet skin that's exposed with her skimpy bikini. Piper looks down at Alex's tits again and feels a rush. She's getting really fucking turned on. Piper lifts her gaze from Alex's tits to her eyes, and she's met with a dark, lust-filled look. Alex is looking at Piper like her prey.

"Kiss me" Piper breathes close to Alex's lips.

"Your friends will all see" Alex pants back. She's desperate to kiss the blonde and doesn't care who sees, but she wants to keep Piper comfortable.

"Good. I'm proud to be here with my sexy, awesome, perfect girlfriend" Piper smiles.

"I love you, Pipes" Alex grins back. Their lips are inches apart and the tension is building.

"Now kiss me" Piper says again.

"Don't you love me too?" Alex asks with a smirk, teasing Piper. Their lips are practically touching.

"Of course I do. Especially when you kiss me." Piper breathes. Her warm breath makes Alex's lips tingle and she can't wait any longer.

Alex doesn't hesitate and leans forward just the few necessary centimeters to meet Piper's lips. The kiss is intense immediately. Alex thrusts her tongue into Piper's mouth without seeking permission first. She explores the beautiful depths of Piper's mouth. Piper moans into the kiss and grabs Alex's ass under the water. She kneads and squeezes her girlfriend's tight ass as they make out in the pool. Their wet bodies are pulled close together and they put all their passion into the kiss. Half the party is staring at them, but they don't notice and wouldn't care anyway. They're both incredibly turned on at this point, and are immensely enjoying their steamy make out.

After a few minutes they pull away for air. They're both breathing quickly, with their chests rapidly rising and falling.

"Jesus, Al. That was quite a kiss." Piper pants.

"Just enjoying what's mine" Alex responds, lightly tracing her finger over Piper's now-swollen bottom lip.

Piper and Alex's trance is broken by Polly walking to the side of the pool near them.

"Uh, I'm glad you guys are into each other and all, but no fucking in the pool please." Polly chuckles.

Piper's face turns red and she gives her friend a shy grin.

"Sorry Pol, we didn't mean to get so carried away there." She says.

"It's fine. It was quite the party entertainment." Polly laughs.

Piper looks around and sees most of the party glancing over at them in the pool. She now realizes that most of them probably saw her and Alex making out.

"Oh shit, was Larry watching?" Piper asks Polly.

"Yeah, kinda… It was pretty weird. He was watching with a really pissed off look on his face." Polly explains. "Everyone else was just watching with mystified expressions. It was pretty hot."

"That's for fucking sure." Alex jokes, pulling herself out of the pool. "C'mon Pipes, let's go. Fuck Larry. You should enjoy this party however you want."

Piper hops out of the pool and stands by Alex and Polly.

"Another round?" Alex asks Piper.

"Of drinks or your mouth?" Piper smirks.

Alex leans over to whisper in Piper's ear.

"I meant drinks, but can I offer you round one of my pussy?" she husks into the blonde's ear.

Piper shivers and smiles.

"Hmmm. I'll take another margarita please" she says with a teasing grin.

"Later when you're thirsty for me, I'll be sure to remind you of this moment." Alex teases back and starts walking to the drinks.

Polly just shakes her head at the happy couple, trying to forget the fragmented parts of that she heard, and walks away also.

* * *

With Piper standing on her own, Larry seizes his opportunity and swoops in. Before Piper even realizes it, Larry is standing right next to her.

"Hey Piper." Larry says.

"Hi" Piper replies flatly.

"That was quite some show you put on with that girl." Larry mutters.

"Well it wasn't a show, we were kissing. And it's honestly pretty weird that you were watching. And she's not 'that girl' she's my girlfriend." Piper responds.

"Come on Piper. We were good together. Don't throw all that away just to experiment. I want you back." Larry says.

"Larry, I'm sorry but it's not going to happen. Even if I didn't have a girlfriend it wouldn't happen. We weren't happy, it wasn't right." Piper tries to explain.

"Piper, you were with me for two years. You don't just throw that away. You can't do this to me."

Piper is starting to get annoyed again. She feels bad that Larry is upset, but she's not doing anything 'to him'. She deserves to be happy.

"I'm happy with Alex. And I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, but I can't be with you."

Larry walks closer to Piper and puts his arm on her upper arm. Piper tries to subtly sink away from it but he keeps it there.

"Piper, let's go somewhere and catch up, just the two of us." Larry says.

"No, sorry." Piper replies.

"Piper, please. Let's go just be alone for a minute." Larry continues.

"Larry, no." Piper says with more force.

"Pipes, c'mon. For me?" Larry pleads again.

"Do you not know what the word 'no' means?" a low, angry voice says.

Larry and Piper both look up and see Alex standing there with two drinks. It's clear she is not happy right now.

"Excuse me? This is between Piper and me." Larry says to Alex, trying to stand up to her.

"When you don't leave my girlfriend alone, it fucking involves me." Alex replies roughly. She puts the drinks down and stands next to Piper, putting her arm around her waist possessively.

"You don't know who you're messing with here." Larry says, looking up at Alex.

Alex lets out a loud laugh at Larry's comment.

"I promise you I am not intimidated. At all." Alex says. "I came here to be with my girlfriend. I was willing to play nice with you for Piper's sake, but now that you're harassing her I'm not going to just stand by and watch."

"You don't know what's going on here." Larry spits out.

"Piper baby, do you want to talk to Larry?" Alex asks Piper.

"Not at all. Let's go." Piper responds.

"Well there you have it, Larry." Alex says, starting to walk away with Piper.

Larry makes a big mistake and grabs onto Piper's arm, trying to keep her back to talk. He's too ignorant to notice he's going too far.

Alex loses her shit.

Alex rips Larry's hand off Piper and shoves him away from her. Then she takes a step back towards him and gets in his face, looking down at him.

"I'm going to need you to stay the FUCK away from Piper. Do not talk to her again. Do not even fucking look at either of us again. Keep your pervy eyes to yourself." Alex spits out.

"You can't talk to me like that" Larry responds, sticking his chest out to appear tough.

"I'll talk to you however the hell I please. You were a dick to Piper and then lost the best thing that you ever had, and will ever have. That's your problem. Piper always deserved better than your sorry ass. She's happy now. If you really care about her like you say, then let her be happy. And stay the fuck away from us, or I won't be so nice." Alex says.

Larry turns to Piper.

"Piper, are you seriously going to let your so-called girlfriend talk to me like this?" Larry asks incredulously.

"Yeah, that was fucking hot as hell actually." Piper replies, staring right at Alex. Watching her lover defend her like that got her insanely hot and bothered.

"You like that babe?" Alex asks, looking into her girlfriend's eyes. Piper meets Alex's gaze and sees the possessiveness and jealousy that is burning in them. It turns her on more. She can't even believe how horny she is right now.

Alex sees Piper biting her lip and staring at her with hardcore sex eyes. Alex feels incredibly possessive and protective over Piper right now, and seeing how much it turns Piper on gets her even hotter.

"I love when you get all possessive over me." Piper says softly to Alex. They're in their own world now. They don't even register that Larry is still standing by them. Nothing else matters but them.

"I have to defend what's mine." Alex responds in a low, raspy voice. She turns to face Piper and wraps her arms around the blonde's waist.

Piper places her hands on the back of Alex's neck and looks into the brunette's darkened eyes. Alex pulls Piper flush against her body. Both of their breath's catch at feeling their bikini-clad bodies touching. Alex can feel Piper's hard nipples through her bikini top and that's the last she can take.

Alex leans in and captures Piper's lips. She bites and sucks on Piper's bottom lip, smoothing her tongue over it to sooth it and ask permission to enter. Piper opens her mouth for Alex and their tongues meet in that intoxicating way. Their make out in the pool was simply an expression of the horniness they were both feeling. This kiss is sex. This kiss is filled with the promise of fucking. And this kiss makes it clear to both of them that neither intends to wait long for that fucking.

Larry simply walks away muttering curses under his breath. It's finally clear to him now that it just isn't happening with Piper today.

After Piper notices Larry walking away through her peripheral vision as she takes a breath, she amplifies the kiss with Alex. She massages the back of Alex's head and holds it close to continue the kiss. Alex lowers her hands to grab Piper's ass. She squeezes it from over Piper's skimpy bottoms, and then lowers her hands to the exposed part of her ass. She roughly kneads it and pulls towards her, keeping their fronts tightly together.

Alex kisses Piper with as much passion and fire as she possibly can. The fact that people can see them just fuels her more. She is eager to make it very clear to every fucking party guest that Piper belongs to her.

When Piper breaks the kiss, Alex groans at the loss.

"Sex. Right now." Piper says roughly.

"But where?" Alex is desperate to fuck as well, but she isn't sure how that happens without them either driving home or pulling over on the road. She'd gladly fuck Piper in the middle of this party if it meant sex right now, but that probably wouldn't be the best idea.

"Come on" Piper says as she grabs Alex's hand and pulls her along behind her towards the house.

"Where are we going?" Alex asks as she follows the blonde.

"Sex." Piper says matter of factly. She currently has a one track mind. The only thing she can even think about is sex with Alex.

"Yeah, but where are we having this sex?" Alex asks. She doesn't want to get her hopes up if it's not going to happen right now.

Piper pulls them into the house and up the stairs.

"Guest room" Piper states. She pulls Alex into one of the upstairs bedrooms. This is the room Piper always stays in when she visits, and she knows nobody is using it this weekend. When she needed to fuck Alex and couldn't wait any longer, this room popped up into her head. Piper locks the door behind them. Immediately after that, she's pushing Alex backwards towards the bed. Alex's legs hit the end of the bed and she falls back. Aggressive Piper is fucking hot and Alex is sure she's soaking through her bikini bottoms.

Piper looks down on the bed at her sultry girlfriend. Alex is in her skimpy bikini with her tits practically popping out. Her hard nipples are clearly visible through the thin fabric. Alex's toned ab muscles are rising and falling with each quick breath. Piper can see in Alex's eyes how turned on she is, and Piper is ready to do something about it.

"I got so turned on when you defended me out there. I loved watching you be so possessive over me." Piper says to Alex.

"Piper…" Alex pants out. She is desperate for the blonde.

"Do you want to see how turned on it made me?" Piper asks.

Alex nods her head yes, not sure what Piper's plan is.

Piper smiles at Alex and slides her hand into her own bikini bottom. She strokes her pussy a few times and then pulls her hand out. Her fingers are glistening and coated in her sticky arousal.

"Fuck Pipes" Alex moans at the sight.

Then Piper takes it further and sucks her fingers into her mouth. She licks up all of her juices, never looking away from Alex.

Alex's pussy jolts at the sight. Piper is driving her crazy with desire.

"I want to taste" Alex says.

Piper smirks at Alex and gathers more of her own wetness on her fingers. She then brings her hand to Alex's mouth, and Alex sucks Piper's fingers greedily. Piper tastes so fucking good. The taste of her girlfriend gets Alex even more turned on. She feels ready to explode. And staring at Piper's hot body is only making it more intense.

Alex pulls Piper closer to the bed so that Piper is standing directly between Alex's legs. Alex lifts one of the cups on Piper's bikini over her breast so her nipple is exposed. Alex wastes no time in sucking the hard peak into her mouth. Alex sucks on Piper's nipple and then gently nibbles the bud.

"Ugh Al that's good." Piper moans.

Alex continues to work over Piper's nipple, and Piper holds Alex's head against her so she stays there.

After a few minutes of that, Alex strokes her hand over Piper's mound.

"No, not yet. First I want to thank you for defending me." Piper says to Alex. It's not easy to stop Alex's hands when they're so close to Piper's pussy, but Piper wants to treat her girlfriend first.

"Mmm okay babe" Alex says as she pulls down her bikini bottoms.

Alex stands up and leans back against the bed, supporting most of her weight on it.

Piper gets down onto her knees so she's facing Alex's pussy. Alex lifts a leg and rests it on Piper's shoulder to give the blonde easier access. Alex wants to feel her deep.

Piper's face is now mere inches from Alex's wet cunt. The smell is engulfing Piper in the best way. She can smell Alex's arousal and is desperate to get a taste.

"Ready?" Piper asks with a smirk. She knows how ready Alex is.

"Fuck me, babe" Alex pants out. She's eager for a fast-paced fuck.

Piper leans in all the way and starts to lap up Alex's wetness. She licks all around Alex's folds to gather as much of her essence as she can.

Piper's cunt twitches at the taste of Alex. She can't get enough. Piper moans into Alex's pussy, causing Alex to buck her hips at the feeling.

"You taste so fucking good" Piper moves her mouth away from Alex to say.

Alex, desperate for contact, grabs the back of Piper's head and pushes her into her pussy.

Piper moans again at Alex's selfish movement.

"Keep going baby." Alex breathes out in a low voice.

Piper gives a few more flat licks over Alex's folds and then moves her tongue to Alex's clit.

"Yesss right there Pipes" Alex hisses out.

Piper circles her tongue around Alex's swollen clit. Alex's hips start to squirm around her moans get louder and louder, signaling to Piper that it's working for Alex. Wanting to give her girlfriend even more pleasure, Piper plunges one long finger into Alex's tight hole.

"Ughhhhh fuck" Alex groans.

Piper explores the inside of Alex with her finger. She hits Alex's front wall, causing Alex to grab onto her hair and yell out.

"Piper! Oh fuck babe fuck."

Alex can feel herself getting close, she knows she won't last much longer.

Piper continues to lick circles around Alex's clit, and she works her finger in and out of Alex. Alex already feels tight around her finger, she can feel the brunette's walls pulsing down on her.

"Babe I'm close… _ugh fuck_ … More." Alex pants out.

Piper obliges and enters a second finger into Alex. Her girlfriend feels ridiculously tight around her fingers. She fucking loves how her fingers feel inside Alex's warm, wet pussy. Alex's walls are trying to pull Piper in, and each thrust of Alex's hips takes Piper's fingers in deeper.

"God that's so great. Good girl baby" Alex rasps to Piper. Alex feels the pressure building in her core. She feels ready to explode. "A little faster babe. Harder."

Piper speeds up her tongue and her fingers. She adds pressure and can sense how close Alex is to bursting. Piper moves her free hand to Alex's nipple and starts to tweak it. The sensations consume Alex and she needs to release the pressure inside her.

"FUCK! Piper I'm gonna cum hard fuck" Alex yells out. She knows this is going to be a big one, so she warns Piper.

Piper gives a few more licks and thrusts and then she feels Alex start to spasm.

"FUCKKKK PIPER Oh FUCK!" Alex screams. Her hand grabs harder onto Piper's hair and her hips buck rapidly into the blonde's face. She grinds against Piper as Piper continues to fuck her to draw out her orgasm.

Piper stations her tongue at Alex's opening to drink up all the cum Alex is spilling for her. Piper sucks it all down and shivers at how good it tastes and feels trickling down her throat.

Alex grinds a few more times against Piper's face to steal all the pleasure she can and enjoy the last few waves. When her orgasm slows down she tries to control her breathing, and releases her grip on Piper's hair.

"Sorry Pipes" Alex chuckles, massaging Piper's head softly. "I hope I wasn't too rough"

Piper brings her face away from Alex's pussy and smiles up at her girlfriend. Alex grins back at the sight of Piper's glistening face and mouth.

"You know I like when you do that. I'm your dirty girl, Al. I like when you're rough." Piper says in a low voice.

Alex is overwhelmed with love and desire for this girl on her knees in front of her. She can't wait another second to pleasure her.

"Well get ready then, baby" Alex says. She pounces on Piper and pushes her onto her back on the floor. Alex sits her wet cunt onto Piper's thigh. Piper groans at how wet and warm Alex's pussy feels on her skin.

Alex moans herself at the feeling. She regathers herself though and reaches her hand to Piper's pussy. She's met with abundant wetness, and starts to glide her hands through her girl's folds.

"I love when you get so wet from fucking me" Alex says as she touches Piper.

"I love taking care of your needs." Piper says between ragged breaths. Alex's fingers feel incredible sliding around her pussy.

"And you take care of them so well. And you know I'm insatiable for you." Alex says softly. Just the thought of how well Piper fucks her is getting her turned on again. As she runs her hands through Piper's thick wetness, she grinds her cunt against the blonde's thigh. "Ugh god fuck."

"Yesss Al" Piper moans at Alex grinding on her.

"I want to cum again. The last one felt so good." Alex says. She rubs her clit against Piper's thigh again and lets out a grunt at the feeling.

"So hot" Piper pants out.

"And you're going to cum with me, Pipes." Alex says as she teases Piper's entrance with two fingers.

"Fuckkk… Yes Alex ugh do it babe" Piper encourages her girlfriend. She wants to feel more of Alex.

"How many baby?" Alex asks gently as she circles Piper's opening.

"Three" Piper grunts out. She's squirming as much as she can with Alex sitting on her. "And make it rough."

Alex is all too happy to comply with those wishes. She plunges three fingers into Piper's pussy.

"OH fuck Al oh god!" Piper yells out. Alex's three long fingers are stretching her perfectly. She feels so full.

"You're so damn tight Pipes good god" Alex moans. Piper's velvety walls welcome her in as always and her fingers feel at home. Alex doesn't think she could ever get enough of the feeling inside her girlfriend. The feeling turns her on even more and she speeds up her thrusts.

"Shit shit so good oh my god that's perfect" Piper stammers out. Her breathing is picking up speed. Her head is thrown back and her eyes are tightly shut. Feeling Alex grind on her thigh is only making her get to the edge quicker.

As Alex fucks Piper hard, she feels a need for attention to her nipples. They're hard and aching for touch. She needs her free hand to keep her balance as she grinds Piper, so tugging her own nipples is out of the question. Then she remembers Piper's text from earlier and gets an even better idea.

"Suck my tits baby" Alex instructs Piper. Piper leans her back against the wall behind her so that Alex can continue to grind on her thigh and Piper can also reach Alex's breasts. Piper leans down and sucks Alex's nipple between her pink lips. It tastes so good and she sucks it hard, flicking her tongue roughly over the hard peak.

"Mmm so good Pipes" Alex groans. Her hips instinctually grind harder and faster. As she approaches her orgasm, her clit is desperate for the amazing friction.

With Alex still fingering her quickly and now Alex's delicious nipple in her mouth, Piper gets to the edge quickly.

"I'm so close" Piper cries out.

"Me too baby. Together." Alex breathes out. She gives a few more hard grinds against Piper's muscular thigh and she feels her orgasm right there.

"Cum Pipes NOW!" Alex yells. She pushes her clit hard against Piper and rubs it as precisely as she can to strengthen her orgasm. Pleasure skyrockets from her cunt to her entire body. She feels like she's exploding with all the sensations.

Right as Alex cums, Piper is right there with her.

"ALEX OH GOD ALEX I'm cumming I'm cumming ohhhhh!" Piper screams as she cums. Alex's fingers keep pounding into her even as Alex is cumming hard herself. Piper cums all over Alex's three fingers and Alex draws out more and more of Piper's release.

Piper's orgasm is even stronger because as she cums, she feels Alex's release spill all over her leg. She can feel the cum sliding down her thigh, and the thought drives her wild and makes it take longer for her high to subside.

When they both finally slow their bodies down Alex removes her fingers from Piper and raises herself off her thigh, resting on her knees between Piper's now weak legs.

Alex looks down at Piper and sees her cum resting proudly on Piper's thigh. She smirks at the sight.

"I came all over your thigh" Alex says in a low voice.

Piper grabs Alex's hand that was inside of her and slips her fingers into her mouth. She sucks her own cum off them, much to Alex's enjoyment.

"Good girl Pipes." Alex says.

"Tasty" Piper smiles, licking her lips.

"You're so goddamn sexy" Alex says, shaking her head in appreciation.

"And I'm all yours" Piper grins.

"You know what'd be really hot?" Alex asks.

"What?"

"If you left my cum on your thigh. Then when we go back out there, you'll be marked by me." Alex says, getting turned on just at the thought. She would love to claim Piper that way.

"Fuck, that's so sexy Al" Piper moans. Her hand moves to her pussy without her even thinking about it, and starts rubbing.

"Are you really touching yourself right now?" Alex smirks with her signature eyebrow raise.

"Shit, sorry. I got really turned at you wanting to leave your mark on me." Piper says with a shy smile. She stops rubbing herself, but her pussy aches at the loss.

"Want another orgasm before we rejoin the party?" Alex asks.

"Oh my god yes please" Piper says excitedly.

"I think I'm gonna make you wait." Alex says with a teasing smile. "I want you nice and horny as you walk around with my cum on you. So as you small talk with people, all you can think about is that you're marked with my cum." Alex says in a low voice.

"I'm going to be so turned on though! I'm going to soak through my bathing suit." Piper replies.

"Good." Alex smiles. She stands up and reaches out a hand, pulling Piper up too. "Cause I'm going to have my hand in your gorgeous pussy the whole drive home."

Piper shivers with anticipation, and the two women head back to the party with their little secret marking Piper's leg.

* * *

A/N- Next two chapters will probably be meeting Diane and that hold out dare (not sure what order). After those, I'm planning to spend a few chapters sending Alex & Piper on a vacation. Any vacation suggestions? Locations, plot ideas, smut ideas, anything! Let me know :).


	28. Chapter 28

A/N- WOW! 500 reviews. You all are incredible. It's your reviews that have motivated me to write and keep up with this story. And it's your feedback and ideas that have helped guide me along the way. I can't thank each one of you enough for your support. It's easy to read a chapter and just close it out, but you guys take the time to write reviews and for that I'm grateful.

I'm in the process of writing the Diane chapter, but plot chaps usually take me longer than just smut. When I realized I was close to hitting 500 reviews I pounded out this quick smut chapter as a THANK YOU to all of you who've left reviews. I knew I wouldn't have finished the Diane chapter in time, and I wanted to give you all something in return tonight so I put this together. I hope you enjoy, and please keep giving me your feedback!

You all are awesome :)

* * *

The weekend after Piper and Alex went to Polly's party, the two women are cuddling on Alex's couch watching a movie. Alex is lying across the length of the couch on her back, with Piper cuddled to her side. Piper is sprawling her body over Alex's, trying to be have as much contact as she can with her girlfriend's body. Alex is holding her girl tight watching the movie, stroking her hand up and down Piper's back.

They're watching a movie that's kind of cheesy, but it's still enjoyable. They wanted a quiet night in so they ordered Chinese take-out and had a movie marathon.

As they're watching the movie, one of the female characters starts to touch herself. The scene isn't explicitly graphic, but it's clear what the woman is doing. As Alex watches, she feels herself starting to get turned on.

 _Fuck._

Alex tries to hide her horny state from Piper. It's one thing to be horny from Piper; it's another to get horny from a cliché, PG-13 movie scene.

Despite Alex trying to reel it in, her hips start to squirm a little. Piper notices but assumes it's nothing and keeps watching the movie.

A minute later the woman on screen starts to moan and it reminds Alex of a sound Piper makes when she's close to cumming. That makes her start to think about watching Piper do what the woman in the movie is, and she can't suppress her own moan. She can't keep it quiet enough, and Piper hears it.

Piper raises her chin up to look at Alex.

"What was that?" Piper asks with a knowing smirk.

"Oh uh nothing, just a weird breath." Alex responds.

Piper knows Alex is trying to play it cool, so she appeases her and starts watching the movie again.

Alex tries to control herself but this movie scene is making her all hot and bothered. She feels a gush of wetness leave her pussy and she prays that she gets herself under control.

Piper is close enough to Alex's pussy to smell her new arousal. That turns Piper on, and she can't wait any longer to say something to Alex.

"Is this scene getting you hot, babe?" Piper asks sweetly.

"No it's okay I'm all good!" Alex squeaks out unconvincingly.

Piper smiles and slides her hand down Alex's toned stomach.

"Piper…" Alex says slowly.

Piper just smirks at her and crawls her fingers to the waistband of Alex's lounge pants.

"Are you still sticking with your story?" Piper asks.

Alex nods her head, even though she knows she's about to be caught.

Piper slides her hand under Alex's waistband and her panties. She slowly glides her hand over Alex's smooth mound and down to her pussy. She's thrilled when her hand is instantly coated in warm stickiness. Alex is soaked.

"So watching that chick get herself off was working for you, huh?" Piper says with a shit eating grin.

"Fine, yes." Alex acquiesces, consumed with the feeling of Piper's hand massaging her wet folds.

As Piper witnesses how turned on Alex got from the scene, she gets a great idea in her head. She wants to play this out further.

"Do you want a live action version?" Piper asks with a grin.

"Wh-what?" Alex replies, not sure where Piper is going with this.

Piper doesn't say anything in return. Instead, she sits up and gestures for Alex to do the same. Piper sits across from Alex so they're both facing each other, each with a shoulder against the back of the couch. Piper has her left leg on the ground and her right leg curled up in her lap.

Piper reaches down and removes her shorts and panties. She tugs off her shirt next so she's totally naked. Alex still doesn't know what's going on, but revels in seeing Piper strip and sit naked across from her.

Alex watches intently as Piper lifts her leg and stretches it against the back of the couch, resting it on Alex's shoulder and the couch. Piper's pussy is fully exposed for Alex to see. Alex looks down at the sight and feels herself get even more turned on.

Alex leans in to touch Piper, but the blonde swats her away.

"No touching Al. It's my turn" Piper says in a seductive voice.

Piper traces her hand down the front of her body, lowering it all the way to her pussy. Just seeing how Alex is looking at her makes her pussy wetter. And Alex can very clearly see the new wetness. She loves being able to watch Piper get more and more aroused.

Piper massages her outer lips, wanting to make this slow to draw out the torturous pleasure for Alex. As Piper strokes her outer folds, she slips the hand covered in Alex's arousal into her mouth. She sucks her girlfriend's juices off her fingers and strokes herself harder at the delicious taste.

"I fucking love how you taste" Piper says in a sexy voice.

"Fuck Piper you're driving me insane" Alex groans. She is sitting rubbing Piper's shin and foot as she watches the blonde stroke herself. Alex's pussy is getting wetter and wetter as she watches Piper rub and massage her soft outer lips. Alex can see that Piper's clit is swollen and needy, but Piper is taking this purposely slow.

"Do you think my nipples need attention?" Piper smirks, looking down at her rock hard nipples. She is desperate herself to touch them, but she wants to make Alex ask her to.

"God yes. Touch them babe" Alex groans out. Her pussy is starting to throb.

"Should I be rough or gentle?" Piper asks, knowing what Alex's answer will be.

"I want you to be rough with yourself baby. Please" Alex responds.

"Perfect. You know exactly how I like it, Al" Piper says as she starts to pinch her nipples roughly with her free hand.

"You're dripping, Pipes" Alex says to Piper, staring directly at her cunt. Piper's pussy is coated in her thick arousal, and it's starting to drip down her slit onto the couch.

"Should I do something about that, Alex?" Piper asks, still slowly rubbing the outside of her pussy. She's eager for more, but watching Alex be tortured with the pleasure right now is encouraging her to keep taking her time.

"How bout I help you out?" Alex rasps. She leans forward and pounces onto Piper, desperately ready to fuck her. Alex is BEYOND turned on.

Piper almost gives in and lets Alex fuck her. She knows Alex would make her cum hard and feel incredible. But Piper really wants to continue teasing Alex by fucking herself. She likes that she was almost controlling Alex, and turning her on immensely.

So Piper sits back up and moves Alex off of her. She stands up off the couch, and feels all of the built up arousal between her legs start to trickle down.

"I'm going to go fuck myself in your bed. You can either come and watch, or stay here and do as you please. But if you want to watch me cum at my own hand, you have to follow my rules." Piper says calmly.

Alex's pussy twitches. She's really getting into this controlling version of Piper. She probably won't admit it to Piper because Alex Vause has always been the dominant one, but she's really getting off on this.

"And what are your rules, should I choose to watch?" Alex responds.

"No touching me and no touching yourself. All you can do is watch me get myself off. And don't even pretend like it's a decision. But if you want to play that game, enjoy yourself. I'll be fucking my needy pussy and cumming all over your bed." Piper says in a smooth, low voice.

Alex groans and rubs her thighs together. She's losing her cool.

Piper struts her naked body to Alex's bedroom and props a few pillows up against the headboard. She leans against them and spreads her legs wide, so when Alex comes in she'll have a clear view. And Piper knows that Alex will be coming in.

Back in the living room, Alex almost considers getting herself off really quickly before she goes to watch Piper. She already feels like she's going to explode, and she's worried she's going to spontaneously combust as she watches Piper masturbate. That would be way too embarrassing for her. She knows it wouldn't take long to make herself cum right now, but then she realizes Piper is probably in the same situation. The thought of missing the show going on in her bed trumps her need to cum right now.

Alex walks to her bedroom, her pussy pulsing with every step. She walks in and sees Piper with her legs spread and giving a killer view of between her legs. Piper's fingers are slowly rubbing her wet clit, and on Piper's face is a look of pure pleasure. She's already breathing heavier and letting out little gasps and whimpers as she touches herself.

"Ugh fuck Piper" Alex groans at the sight. She goes to sit on the edge of the bed across from Piper, but the blonde stops her before she sits down.

"Strip down before you sit down. I want to see your needy pussy as I fuck myself, knowing you can't touch it." Piper explains.

"Adding another rule, are we? What if I don't follow?" Alex questions. She can feel how wet she already is and knows her pussy is only going to become more of a mess. The fact that it'll be exposed and she won't be able to touch it will be torture. At least with her panties on she can rub enough to gain some friction against the fabric.

"If you don't follow, then I stop. And without this orgasm I feel coming, I'll probably be too cranky to fuck you for the rest of tonight. And tomorrow morning." Piper smiles mischievously.

"You're evil" Alex replies as she starts to lift her shirt off.

"You're right Al. I'm a bad girl. I'm so naughty I have to fuck myself in your bed." Piper returns. "And you know what? You fucking love it."

"That's right Pipes" Alex nods. She pulls down her pants along with her panties, finally matching Piper's complete nudity. The brunette sits down at the end of her bed facing Piper with her legs crossed.

"Spread your legs. I want to see your pussy dripping as you watch me." Piper instructs.

"No" Alex replies. She's embarrassingly wet. She also secretly hopes she can grind against her heel without Piper noticing.

"Okay" Piper responds matter of factly. She stops touching herself and grabs her phone from the side of Alex's bed where she left it charging.

"Piper, please keep going…" Alex pleads.

Piper browses through her phone, waiting for Alex to comply with her wishes.

"I will when you follow my rules." Piper says after 30 seconds of Alex waiting.

"FINE!" Alex huffs. She opens her legs for Piper.

Piper looks at Alex's pussy and is floored by the amount of wetness there. She can't remember seeing Alex so aroused. She understands now why Alex was so hesitant to reveal it to Piper. Alex usually prides herself on being in control, and she's getting visibly turned on from Piper taking some dominance.

"What's got you so horny Alex?" Piper teasingly asks. As she talks she starts rubbing her clit again. Alex's eyes stare at her motions again.

"You" Alex replies, intently watching Piper's fingers flick her wet clit.

"I know that, Alex. But what about me?" Piper continues. "Is it seeing my fingers pleasing my sopping pussy? Or is it that you like when I'm controlling?"

Piper starts tweaking her nipple, and thrusts two fingers inside herself.

"Oh fuck that's good" She pants.

"Ugh Piper baby" Alex moans at the sight.

"Answer my question, Alex." Piper says through ragged breath. Her breathing is picking up rapidly, and her gasps and moans are growing louder.

"It's you… ugh… you touching yourself." Alex answers. She knows that's not the whole truth.

"So me being dominant doesn't turn you on?" Piper asks with a teasing look.

"N-no" Alex stutters. She won't admit it.

"I don't think you're being honest with me, Alex" Piper says.

Piper thumbs over her clit and lets out a loud, sexy moan.

"Baby that's so hot." Alex groans.

"So your cunt isn't getting even more aroused as I have the control?" Piper keeps going.

"Pipes baby I want to see you cum." Alex says. She is enjoying the hell out of this show, but she isn't sure how much longer she can wait to cum. At the very least she wants to fuck Piper after she's done.

"I don't think I'm ready yet. I can't cum when I know you're not being honest with me. Because I can see it in your eyes that you like me talking to you like this." Piper says.

"Babe please. Don't make me answer." Alex responds. She's not used to liking a girl being more dominant with her. If any of her past sex partners tried to dominate her she would've shut them down. But now with Piper she doesn't just accept it, but she enjoys it. This is new to her.

"If you're honest with me, I'll let you lick my pussy clean after I cum hard." Piper proposes. She feels herself getting close, and as much as she tries to go slow her hands are starting to have a mind of their own. She tries to thrust slow and not touch her clit, but her body is so eager to release.

Alex considers Piper's offer, and it's nearly too good to refuse. She's well aware that Piper now knows how much Alex is turned on by this. And Alex doesn't want to keep anything from Piper, especially in their sex life. She and Piper are very open in the bedroom (and the shower... and couch… and kitchen table… and car… and all the many places they fuck…). It's one of the things that makes their sex life so phenomenal. So Alex decides to be open about this, and in return she gets to drink up her girlfriend's sweet cum. Not a bad deal. And at this point, she'd do almost anything for even just a taste of Piper's juicy pussy.

"Okay fine! You know I like it." Alex says.

"What do you like?" Piper asks, urging Alex to say it explicitly. Piper is fucking herself very roughly now and she's so close to cumming. She can feel the pressure building dangerously in her core, and her release is imminent.

"You know." Alex says, still fighting herself.

"I don't know. But you know w-what I do know? That I'm about to cum really… _ugh god…_ really fucking soon. And there's going to be lots of cum, I can feel it." Piper smirks. She knows how much Alex loves to taste her cum. And she knows that Alex is horny as all fuck right now.

All Alex wants is to watch Piper cum and then clean up her delicious cunt.

"I like when you dominate me." Alex says softly. "And I really love watching you fuck yourself on my bed. I want you to cum on it. I want to see your cum face as you release all over my bed. And I want to see your body thrash around as you cum hard. And then I want to lick up every drop you spill."

Hearing Alex say those words puts Piper over the edge. She thrusts a few more times to hit her front wall, and then her pussy is clenching around her fingers.

"Oh fuck cumming cumming cumming FUCKKKKKKK!" Piper yells out.

Alex watches and takes in the erotic sight. Normally she's so focused on helping Piper ride out her orgasm that she can't really watch completely, but this time she gives her full attention to watching her girlfriend finish.

And it's fucking sexy as hell.

Piper's head is thrown back in pleasure, exposing all of her gorgeous neck. Her eyes are shut tight and her mouth is open, letting out a mixture of moans, screams, curses, and Alex's name. Piper's back is arched up and her perky tits are bouncing around as her body shakes with the force of her release. One of Piper's hands is tightly gripping the sheet, and the other is still thrusting into her tight hole. Alex can see more and more cum gushing out of Piper's sweet pink pussy.

The sight almost sends Alex over the edge herself. She doesn't look away from her spasming girlfriend for even a second. When Piper's orgasm subsides and her eyes flutter open, she smiles to find Alex watching her with lust-filled eyes. Alex doesn't wait long to let Piper calm down, and moves in to the space between her legs.

Alex immediately lowers her head to Piper's pussy and laps up the cum that's escaping down Piper's cunt to the bedspread below her. Alex doesn't want to miss a single drop of the precious liquid. She laps and laps until she swallows all of Piper's cum and is sure there's nothing left.

Alex lifts her head off Piper's body for a second to look up at the blonde.

"All clean." Alex says with a smirk.

Piper was really enjoying the feeling of Alex's soft tongue on her folds, and decides she wants to cum again. And this time she wants it from Alex.

"Now make it messy again" Piper husks. She palms the back of Alex's head and presses it back down, shoving it deep into her pussy.

Alex grins into Piper's cunt and starts to flick her clit. She loves that Piper is so eager to be fucked by her. And even after swallowing all of Piper's cum, Alex still wants more.

Piper moans softly and rubs her pussy over Alex's face. She's already worked up again. It's amazing how quickly Alex can get her turned on and ready.

As Alex licks Piper's throbbing clit and feels the pressure from Piper pushing her head down, she's overwhelmed with sensation and again reminded of the need between her legs. Her pussy is insanely sensitive right now considering it has barely been touched. It's aching and pulsing and it's a soaking wet mess. As much as Alex wants to please Piper, she has some major needs herself.

Alex lifts her mouth off of Piper, resisting the force from Piper's hand. She looks up at the blonde, greeted by a confused look.

"Pipes I need it." Alex groans with need. She is in need of a serious release.

"I'm close babe. Just like another minute then I'm going to fuck you again and again." Piper responds.

"You're really selfish tonight baby. It's pretty hot." Alex remarks.

Piper responds by grinning and putting pressure on Alex's head again.

"I can't wait any longer to release. You've teased me and built me up and I need to explode. And I want to do it all over your face." Alex says. She doesn't want to stop fucking Piper though, so she flips herself around and straddles Piper's face.

Piper knows exactly what Alex wants, and she can't fucking wait. She should've thought of this herself. It's her girlfriend's favorite, after all.

Alex grabs onto Piper's thighs to support herself, and leans down to lick her girl. She resumes her flicking over Piper's clit, earning her a few hip bucks from the blonde.

Piper moans at the feeling of Alex's tongue on her again. On top of that, the view of Alex's pussy above her face is fucking phenomenal. She can see Alex's folds dripping with arousal. Alex is clearly in great need right now, and Piper is eager to please.

Alex is about to encourage Piper to start on her, but it's not necessary. Piper grabs the top of Alex's ass and pushes her down onto her face. Piper is welcomed with Alex's pussy, and she gets right to work. She starts with just lapping up the copious amount of wetness covering Alex's cunt. She gathers it on her tongue with long, flat licks and then swallows it all down. Alex's arousal trickling down her throat causes a gush of wetness to leave her own pussy. Alex eagerly licks that up.

Piper massages Alex's ass cheeks and pulls her down even further. She thrusts her tongue into Alex as deeply as she can. Piper knows very well how much Alex loves a good tongue-fucking. Piper can get Alex to the edge in no time with just some deep plunging of her tongue.

Alex knows Piper just as well, and knows exactly what to do. As much as she is really fucking enjoying this, she also isn't going to last much longer. She doesn't want to cum so early on her own, so she's going to catch Piper up to her.

Alex latches her lips around Piper's engorged clit. Piper knows exactly what Alex is planning to do, and it makes her moan against Alex's pussy. The vibrations bring Alex even closer to release, so she speeds up her plan.

At the same time, Alex plunges a finger roughly into Piper's tight hole and sucks her clit into her mouth hard. She sucks roughly on Piper's bud and thrusts her fingers in and out at a harsh pace.

Sure enough, Piper goes fucking crazy. The blonde starts to buck her hips up to increase the friction. Alex sits down lower onto Piper's face, desperate for more herself. Piper provides, and thrusts her tongue in faster and harder.

Both women are right on the edge.

Piper squeezes hard at Alex's butt cheeks to signal she's close. Alex curls her fingers up to hit Piper's g-spot, knowing it will send the blonde over. Alex is ready to cum herself.

Sure enough, Piper starts to unravel. Her walls clamp painfully down on Alex's slim fingers. Piper can't really scream out with her tongue in Alex, but as she cums she sends delicious vibrations through Alex's cunt. Alex lets herself go and releases all the pleasure that's been building up inside her.

Alex spills out cum that travels down Piper's tongue and down her throat. The cum is strong and Piper swallows every drop.

Piper cums hard too, and when Alex's orgasm eases up she once again cleans Piper's pussy. She's careful to avoid Piper's sensitive clit.

When Alex is satisfied that she licked all of Piper's release up, she collapses to the side of Piper and lets her breathing die down.

Piper does the same, stroking Alex's smooth leg as she winds down.

Both women lay there calming their breathing down for a few minutes. They're both worn out from their strong orgasms.

When they finally are back to normal. Alex flips her body again so her head is next to Piper's. She turns to face her girlfriend and gives her a sweet kiss. Both of them moan and deepen the kiss when their tastes mix in their mouths.

When they're done making out, Alex watches as a shit eating grin forms on Piper's face.

"What?" She questions with her brow furrowed.

"Who would've thought you'd get so turned on from being dominated." Piper teases.

"Piper baby, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, but that was hardly dominating. If you want to see real dominating, I'll bring out Dom Alex for you again." Alex says. She kisses Piper sweetly.

"I definitely want that. But…" Piper hesitates. "No nevermind."

"What babe?" Alex asks.

"No it's nothing. I shouldn't say."

"Piper, you can say anything to me. Judgment free." Alex says.

"It's just…" Piper starts, turning red and looking away.

"What Pipes? It's okay." Alex strokes her girlfriend's cheeks to calm her nerves.

"I got really turned on doing that. I know it wasn't really doming you, but I liked having you at my mercy." Piper confesses.

"I'm glad, baby. It was good for me too, obviously." Alex smiles.

"I want to do more." Piper continues.

"More what?" Alex asks.

"More of that. But taking it further." Piper says with a growing blush.

"In what ways? What did you have in mind baby?" Alex asks.

"You're probably not going to want to…" Piper replies.

"I'd try basically anything with you Piper. And most things I'd probably like. What did you have in mind?"

"I want to tie you up."

Alex's heart flutters at that sentence. She's certainly never been tied up before. Of course she's tied other girls up. A lot. A fucking lot. But she's never been on the other end. The thought of giving up that much control gives her butterflies. It makes her nervous, but it also makes her excited cause it's with Piper. She's really enjoyed when Piper's gotten aggressive with her in the past.

When Alex doesn't answer right away, Piper rambles on to fill the silence and do something about her nerves.

"We totally don't have to. I know it's probably not your thing; well, on that side of it. And I want you to be comfortable with everything. I've just thought it was really sexy the times when I was a little more the aggressor. And honestly, you're so hot and perfect and the thought of having you at my mercy really turns me on. I want to tease you and make you feel really good. But it's really okay, we don't have to. I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry, really." Piper says quickly, worried she went too far.

Alex lets Piper finish, but when Piper takes a breath Alex leans in a kisses her to calm her down.

"Baby, breathe. It's okay. I want you to tell me your fantasies. I didn't mean to hesitate, I was just thinking about it for a few seconds." Alex says calmingly to Piper.

"Okay, thank you." Piper kisses Alex again. She can't get enough of Alex kisses. "So then, uh, what do you think about it?"

"Honestly? It intrigues me. It'd obviously new to me, but that's not a bad thing. As you know, I'm rather experienced, so I like trying new things. And honestly, everything with you has been wonderful and on its own new level. And it's not easy for me to admit, but the times when you've been the aggressor have turned me on. And if this is something you want to do, then I'm definitely willing." Alex explains.

"Really?!" Piper says with a big smile.

"Yes. Anything for you, babe." Alex grins back.

"You're the best." Piper says earnestly.

"Just watch out, cause after you control me for a bit you know I'm gonna need to reassert my dominance. Over and over and over again." Alex finishes in a low, raspy voice.

"I can't wait." Piper responds.

"I'm glad, babe." Alex says. "Also, while we're talking, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"What's up?" Piper asks.

"So you know that my mom is my best friend. She's always been the most important person in my life. She and Nicky, and now you're up there. So I wanted to know if you'd be willing to meet her."

"Alex, are you serious?" Piper asks with a huge grin growing over her face. She knows how important Alex's mom is to her. Her heart is bursting that Alex wants them to meet.

"Yes." Alex replies, smiling right back.

"Alex, I would love that so much." Piper cups Alex's face and kisses her passionately. She puts all of her feelings for Alex into the kiss, and they end up making out for another ten minutes. It's not one of their urgent sexy kisses; this kiss is all emotion and love between the two of them. It makes both of their hearts flutter.

When they finally break apart, both women are looking deep into the other's eyes.

"You know, I've never really brought anyone home to see my mom." Alex confesses.

"I'm so honored, Al. Seriously. Thank you." Piper says.

"Of course baby. I was thinking we could go up for a weekend, and stay over so I can show you around the town and all that."

"That sounds perfect." Piper smiles.

"The only thing is we'll be sleeping in different rooms…" Alex says.

"Oh, uh well that's okay. I'm excited to meet your mom still." Piper says sweetly.

"I'm just kidding babe. Thanks for that answer though." Alex smiles. "Are you sleepy now? We can go to bed."

"Want to go another round first?" Piper asks.

"You're insatiable." Alex laughs.

"You love it."

"So much." Alex starts kissing down Piper's body, ready to please her girl again. "And I love you."

"Show me how much."

* * *

A/N- Hope you guys liked this one. Let me know! Also, for those who have requested dom Piper- I've been looking forward to that one for awhile! I love having Alex in that different role. I waited longer to do it because it's new for her, so I wanted to ease her into it more naturally. This chapter was meant to get them talking about it and set up my big Dom Pipes chapter in the future. I like them to communicate things!

Next chapter is a big Diane one. It'll obviously have plot, and have I ever left out the smut? Nope ;). So expect that too. As always, send feedback and requests my way. I'm working to include them all. Sorry for the long A/N this chapter, I just appreciate you all so much!


	29. Chapter 29

A/N- I enjoyed writing this one A LOT, so I'm hoping you enjoy reading it! Let me know :)

Also, please bear with me on my characterization of Diane! We only get a small peak at her in the TV series, so I had to improvise.

* * *

"Al, are you sure this is okay to wear?" Piper asks her girlfriend.

Piper is standing in her living room checking over her outfit one last time. Their bags are packed and they're ready to spend the weekend at Alex's mom's. Piper's nervous; she's eager to make a good first impression. She's well aware how important Diane is to Alex, so it's important to Piper that she and Diane get along well. Piper's been obsessing over her outfit, projecting her nerves for the weekend onto her clothing. Alex told her to dress casual, so Piper is wearing her softest pair of skinny jeans and a blue blouse.

"Yes, Pipes. You look beautiful. And it's really fine; you don't need to be so nervous!" Alex says to her girlfriend. Alex is wearing tight black jeans, a white V-neck, and a black and red flannel. She has on her signature black combat boots. Piper almost jumped her when she came in the door; the blonde was a big fan of the outfit.

"I just want her to like me!" Piper responds.

"She'll love you babe. Just like I do." Alex grabs Piper's hands. "Well, not exactly like I do." Alex winks.

"I've missed you loving me…" Piper says in a low voice, stepping closer to Alex.

Alex and Piper haven't had sex the past few weeks except for a frantic quickie a week and a half ago. Alex was swamped at work so it just didn't happen. This has been one of their longest dry spells ever. They didn't even have time to sext, besides a few dirty texts here and there.

"I know Pipes, I'm sorry. We've been crazy busy with the merger these past few weeks. I've missed you too. I'm looking forward to spending the whole weekend with you."

"Me too. And I'm so excited to meet your mom and see the town where you grew up." Piper smiles. "It's going to be hard not to touch you, though."

Alex laughs. "Piper, you can touch me."

"Not in front of your mom! What if she sees or hears us or something!" Piper exclaims.

"Babe, my mom is my best friend. And I'm an adult! It's not a secret to her that I have a healthy sex life." Alex smiles.

"But I don't want her to think I'm some insatiable woman who can't keep her hands off you!"

"Uh, is that not what you are?" Alex raises her eyebrow. "Cause I'm pretty sure you very much are an insatiable woman who can't keep her hands off me." She smiles.

"It'd be too weird! It's your mom!"

"Piper, I'm horny as fuck already. You know I don't do well going too long without sex. The past few weeks I haven't even really had time to think about it because I've been so busy, but now that that's done with all the horniness is hitting me full force. And I'm going to be with your sexy self all weekend, so I was certainly planning on fucking." Alex says.

"I want you too baby, so bad." Piper kisses Alex. "But I don't want her to think I'm a slut!"

"My mom is not going to think that. She's really cool, I promise. But it's fine Pipes, we don't have to have sex then. It's your choice babe" Alex pecks Piper's lips. She knows she and Piper will end up fucking. And she knows that Piper knows it too deep down, she is just nervous to meet her mom and is trying to be perfectly well behaved. But Alex knows her girlfriend, and knows how needy she is, and Alex is fully confident she'll be getting laid this weekend.

"I love you, Al." Piper says.

"I love you too Piper. Are you ready to go?" Alex asks.

Piper nods, and the two women head out to Alex's car.

* * *

After a car ride full of Piper fidgeting and asking Alex every detail imaginable about her mom to be prepared, they arrive at Diane's house.

"Wow, this place is really nice. I can't believe you bought this for her. You're incredible." Piper says grabbing Alex's hand.

"It's no big deal, really. She did everything for me growing up. She worked four jobs so we could get by. After her cancer scare and when I finally had some money, it was the first thing I wanted to do. She deserves this and more. And it wasn't easy convincing her to let me do this even! But I showed her this house and I knew she would absolutely fall for it. It's in the same neighborhood I grew up in so she's near all her friends. And she insisted on decorating my room here exactly how it was at our old apartment, so you'll get a glimpse into teenage Alex." Alex squeezes her girlfriend's hand.

"You're the most generous, kind, and humble person I've ever met. I love you so much." Piper says with emotion to Alex, stopping in the driveway to kiss her. "And I'm excited to see your recreated childhood bedroom!"

"You know what'd be kind of kinky?" Alex smirks.

"What?" Piper whispers, irrationally paranoid that Diane can hear them from inside.

"Fucking you on every surface of my childhood bedroom. Just finger fucking you really hard in front of all my dumb teenage posters. Licking your clit on my twin bed with my teenage comforter on it. Kind of kinky, don't you think babe?" Alex asks. Just the thought is getting her hot. She's totally focused on Piper and her mom meeting, but she still can't help the horny feelings brewing inside her. Going so long without having sex with Piper was torture and now she's with her but can't even fuck her right now.

"That does sound really hot." Piper responds. "But like I said, I can't have sex with you with your mom there! I wish I could let go of my inhibitions, but you know how uptight I can be." Piper says honestly.

"It's all good babe, I'll just have sex with myself. I'll really be reliving the early teenage years then. I'm much better at fucking myself now, though. Like, really damn good at it. Fingering myself and rubbing my wet clit just how I like it." Alex grins.

"Alex, I'm meeting your mom in like less than a minute, you can't make me horny right now!" Piper exclaims.

"I can make you horny whenever I want. You're mine." Alex says with lust in her voice. She knows that Piper gets off on her being possessive and dominant. She's in the mood to tease Piper, and at least if Piper is horny she won't be focusing on her nerves.

"Fuck Alex…" Piper groans.

"Still not going to fuck me?" Alex smiles.

"No!" Piper chuckles.

"Hmm, we'll see about that." Alex teases. She's enjoying this game with Piper. They both know they're going to be having sex, it's just a matter of how long Piper can keep up this front.

Alex and Piper step up to the front door, and Piper rings the doorbell.

"Pipes baby, we really can just walk in!" Alex laughs.

"That'd be rude! I've never met your mother, I can't just walk in."

Alex grabs Piper roughly and gives her a quick but hard kiss. It's so passionate it makes Piper's knees go weak. The kiss is too steamy for Piper to even have the capacity to worry that Diane will be opening the door any minute and could catch them.

"Babe, breathe. Just relax. My mom is going to love you, just be your wonderful self." Alex says soothingly.

Piper takes a deep breath, and Diane opens the door.

Before Alex can even hug Diane, she stops her daughter.

"Didn't I tell you that you never have to ring the bell like a stranger?" She says to Alex with a big smile.

"Sorry Ma, Piper wanted to be polite since she's never met you" Alex smirks, knowing Piper is going to want to kill her for that. She gives her mom a huge hug.

When they release, Diane turns right to Piper.

"Piper, it's an absolute pleasure to meet you. And as far as I'm concerned, you're as good as family. So no need to worry about being rude! You can make yourself at home." Diane says cheerily.

"Thanks so much, I'm so happy to finally get the chance to meet you. Alex has told me so much about you." Piper sticks her hand out to shake Diane's hand.

Diane engulfs her in a big hug. Piper embraces her, feeling at home already. Her mom was never a hugger even with her own children, and now Diane is showing her kindness seconds after meeting her.

"We're a hugging family, Piper." Diane smiles at the blonde.

* * *

The three of them talk for almost half an hour at the entryway. The conversation flows and Piper already is a huge fan of Diane.

"Now come on in you two! Enough standing at the door like strangers."

Piper and Alex walk further into the house, and Piper immediately notices all the pictures of Alex. The entryway is full of frames with the brunette's face. Alex at kindergarten, Alex at her science fair, Alex at soccer games, the list goes on and on. There are even some with Alex and Nicky. It's instantly heartwarming to Piper to see how obviously Diane loves Alex, and how proud she is. Piper is excited to get to look at all the pictures later.

"You comin' kid?" Alex asks Piper, noticing her trying to look at all the pictures.

"Yup, sorry!" Piper hurries to meet them in the kitchen.

It smells incredible when she walks in.

"Piper, I'm making tacos. It's one of Alex's favorite meals. Will that be okay for you?" Diane asks.

"Yes, absolutely. It smells delicious. Thank you."

"I also heard you happen to be a fan of margaritas, which happen to go great with tacos. So I'm going to whip some up for us."

"Oh that's perfect, thanks." Piper gives a big smile to Diane, and then makes eye contact with Alex and is met with pure happiness in the brunette's eyes.

"Can we help, Ma?" Alex asks.

"Not a chance! I got this. You go show Piper around a little bit." Diane insists.

"We'll be back soon and we'll set the table." Alex responds. Her mom is always insistent on not accepting help, so Alex picks her battles.

"Want a tour, Pipes?" Alex grins.

"Please!" Piper exclaims.

Alex grabs Piper's hand and leads her to the living room. The couch is facing a gorgeous fireplace with a flat screen TV over it. Piper knows that Alex payed to furnish the house, and is again impressed with this woman.

"So this is the living room, obviously. This is where we spend most of our time when I'm here. Watching TV or reading by the fireplace and just hanging out." Alex says.

"It's beautiful, I love it." Piper says honestly.

"I tried to make the whole house pretty homey. My mom likes to live somewhere that actually seems lived in." Alex explains.

"I love that." Piper answers.

Next Alex leads Piper to the dining room.

"This is where we eat if my mom has more people over. Usually though we just eat in the kitchen, we like to keep it simple. My mom wanted to set up in the dining room for dinner with you, but I told her we should just do the usual."

"That's great, thanks Al."

When Alex tries to lead Piper up the stairs, Piper stops to look at some of the pictures of Alex in the study.

"Piper, we really don't have to look at these." Alex says.'

"But I want to!" Piper smiles. "I want to see old pictures of my perfect girlfriend."

"But they're so embarrassing!" Alex whines.

"Even better" Piper winks.

"Okay, what if we finish the tour now and then help my mom, and then I promise to show you old pictures later. I'll bring out a photo album or something." Alex says. She secretly is desperate to get Piper upstairs alone. Seeing Piper in this house that's so important to her is already doing some things for her. She doesn't know how long she can go without touching Piper.

"Okay, deal." Piper agrees and follows Alex up the stairs.

Alex shows Piper her mom's room, the master bedroom. Piper is amazed at how beautiful it is. Alex really went all out. The four poster bed is surrounded by dressers and nightstands with more pictures of Alex. Diane's pride in her daughter is so very evident. The bathroom is connected to a bathroom with a Jacuzzi hot tub.

"This is really incredible too, Al." Piper says in wonder.

"It suits her" Alex responds. "Now to the guest room."

Alex hurries things along and leads Piper to the guest bedroom. She notices Piper checking out her ass in her tight black jeans and smiles. Jackpot.

"Okay, this is the guest bedroom. Usually for my aunts when they come visit. It's a pretty basic extra room." Alex says, moving along quickly.

She points out the extra bathroom in the hallway to Piper, and then pulls her into her bedroom.

"And this is me" Alex says, waving her arms around her room.

Piper walks around slowly and takes it all in.

It's exactly what she pictured a teenage Alex's bedroom looking like. The walls are a dark blue and are covered in old band posters. There's a huge bookshelf full of Alex's favorite books from her childhood, and another huge shelf with CDs and records. The bedspread is a quilt that was sewed with some of Alex's old t-shirts. There is a dresser with pictures and trophies on top. Piper notices one with Nicky and Alex at college together smiling wide. There's one with Alex and her mom at a carnival when Alex was younger. Piper's heart melts when she sees the next picture. Alex has a frame with a picture of her and Piper from a day they spent at a nature park. Piper is smiling wide at the camera, and Alex is looking at Piper with a look full of love and admiration. It's one of Piper's favorites.

"Alex…" Piper says softly, looking from the picture to her girlfriend.

"I like having it here when I stay over" Alex confesses adorably.

Piper is feeling such a strong desire for her girlfriend right now. She wants to rip Alex's sexy clothes off and fuck her senseless. But she's still holding back, not wanting to ruin her impression with Diane.

Alex is feeling even hornier than Piper, but she's not hesitant with her mom downstairs. Alex walks over to her door and shuts it, turning the lock to lock it.

She walks slowly over to Piper. Piper easily recognizes the look in the brunette's eyes. She can tell that Alex is horny as FUCK right now.

"Al…" Piper says.

Alex just smiles and stands across from Piper. She slides her hands around Piper's waist, and doesn't wait too long before lowering them to grope her girl's ass.

"Alex, I can't…" Piper groans. She wants Alex so badly. And the door IS locked. But something inside her is still holding her back.

"You can." Alex says roughly before leaning in and consuming Piper's lips. She kisses Piper so strongly that their teeth clatter together. Alex forcefully thrusts her tongue into Piper's mouth and starts to fuck the blonde's mouth with her tongue relentlessly. She sucks Piper's tongue harshly into her mouth and then bites her bottom lip sharply. She can feel Piper sinking into the kiss, and Piper moves her hands to Alex's tits.

Alex smiles and pulls Piper's ass roughly towards her, pushing their fronts together.

As their kiss gets even more frantic, Alex backs Piper up against her dresser and pushes her thigh between the blonde's legs. Piper moans into Alex's mouth and instantly grinds herself against Alex's thigh to increase the contact.

When Alex starts to tug Piper's shirt off, Piper backs away and tries to calm herself down.

"Alex, your mom is going to hear!" Piper whines. She's so turned on now, but her mind is still stopping her body from taking what it wants.

"Who the fuck cares!" Alex says. "She's downstairs and can't hear us! The door is locked baby, it's okay. If you don't want to have sex with me because you don't want to have sex with me, then I'm totally cool with that. But if you want to fuck but are worried about my mom, then don't be! I'm telling you it'll be fine."

"But she could hear us!"

"I'm so fucking horny right now, kid. We can just have a quickie to get it out of our systems and then go help my mom finish dinner. She won't even know."

"I'm sorry baby. I want you, so badly. I just can't" Piper says sadly. She wishes she could just let go and do it.

"Okay Pipes. It's okay then, we don't have to." Alex says. She takes a few deep breaths and tries to calm her raging libido.

"Sorry, Al" Piper says, kissing Alex on the cheek.

"Don't be, it's totally fine." Alex smiles. "I bet your panties are wrecked right now for me though. All that delicious wetness I love to taste."

"Mmm Alex." Piper groans.

"Actually though, I can always have a little appetizer." Alex smirks and unzips Piper's pants. Piper knows Alex gave up on the idea of fucking for right now, so she lets Alex continue.

Alex undoes Piper's jeans and slips her hand inside her panties. She's met with an absurd amount of heat and moisture. Piper must really be fighting with her WASP tendencies if she's that turned on and still won't have sex. Usually she can't hold off.

Alex strokes Piper's pussy a few times and then takes her hand out. She makes eye contact with Piper, and sucks her fingers into her mouth seductively. She licks all of Piper's juices off her fingers. She wanted to do that to tease Piper a bit, but tasting her girlfriend is making it even harder for her to hold off fucking her. Her teasing affected her too, but from the looks of Piper it luckily affected the blonde more. Piper clenches her thighs together and bites her bottom lip.

"We can go help my mom now." Alex smiles, glad her teasing worked.

"Okay" Piper responds, trying to calm herself down.

"Oh! I forgot to show you, the bathroom is right there. There's a shower in there too" Alex points to a door off the inside of her bedroom.

"Oh okay great." Piper says.

"I'm sure you'll be glad there's a bathroom right in here, I know how 'shy' you are." Alex smirks.

"Shut up! That's like barely true." Piper slaps Alex lightly on the shoulder.

"Not true?! What about all those nights you literally went back home because you weren't willing to shit at my apartment?!" Alex laughs. It's a running joke for her how shy Piper is about that.

"Yeah because we had just started dating and that's totally unsexy!" Piper quips back.

"Pipes, you're human. That's a thing humans do. Personally, I like human women. Crazy, I know." Alex chuckles.

"It's embarrassing." Piper says.

"I didn't care though!" Alex replies. "I would've rather you just gone in my bathroom so I would've been able to spend the night with you."

"Alex, if I was _going_ in your bathroom with you right outside, you wouldn't have wanted to have sex with me after." Piper says quietly.

"Fuck yeah I would've! Who cares? I lived with Nicky all through college, that stuff doesn't freak me out." Alex laughs.

"Well I was shy! Sorry I was trying to preserve our romance."

"You were very romantic, baby" Alex chuckles and kisses Piper's forehead. "I mean, until that food poisoning you got from that festival" Alex laughs.

"Alex!" Piper slaps Alex playfully again. "We said we weren't going to talk about that again!"

A few months into dating, Piper and Alex went to a festival in the city. Piper knew the meat she was eating probably wasn't the best idea, but she went for it anyway. They went back to Alex's that night and were in the middle of getting frisky when Piper's stomach started to grumble and she knew it wasn't going to be pretty. She could tell pretty quickly that she wouldn't make it back to her apartment in time, or even a gas station or something. So she pushed Alex off and told her to put her headphones on and not go in after her, and to please not judge her. When Piper was done she came out feeling incredible embarrassed, but Alex was so sweet. She laid Piper down in her bed and helped her dress in a big t-shirt of hers and some comfy cotton panties. Alex brought Piper some water and ginger ale and watched movies in bed with her rubbing her tummy until her stomach settled down and she fell asleep. Piper was so touched by how caring Alex was, and it actually turned into a real bonding moment for them. After that Piper's nervousness of using the bathroom with Alex outside subsided; it couldn't get any worse than that incident so her hesitance went away. After some time passed and Alex thought it was safe though, she liked to tease Piper about the whole incident.

"My point is just that it's all good babe. You're allowed to be comfortable around me. I love you, and your normal bodily functions don't scare me." Alex says with a grin.

"And I appreciate that. Can we be done with this conversation though?"

"Sure, want to not talk?" Alex smirks.

"Funny" Piper laughs and drags her horny girlfriend out of the bedroom and back downstairs.

Unbeknownst to Piper, when Alex was back in her room she got an incredible idea. She remembered she had a few pairs of handcuffs in her closet. While that would be not too out of the ordinary considering how kinky Alex is, they actually weren't obtained for sexual reasons. When Alex was a pre-teen, she had a brief period where she wanted to be a police officer. Her mom bought her the cuffs, and Alex would innocently handcuff her mom and aunts and pretend to arrest them. Her plans for the handcuffs with Piper were a lot less innocent…

Alex smirks to herself and follows Piper back to the kitchen.

* * *

"Did Alex show you around, Piper? Or was she too busy enjoying some privacy with you?" Diane says with a laugh.

Piper's face turns bright red, and Alex shoots her a look saying "see?!"

"I'm just kidding, Piper. I just know my daughter." Diane chuckles. "You should've seen her in high school"

"MOM." Alex exclaims, losing the cocky grin she had plastered over her face.

"Oh, please do continue!" Piper laughs, eager to hear this story.

"Please don't!" Alex quips.

"Alex, if our guest wants to hear stories about her girlfriend, who am I to say no?" Diane smiles, shooting Piper a friendly smile.

"Ugh fine" Alex huffs, and starts mixing the margaritas.

"So when Alex was in high school, I still worked long hours as I'm sure she mentioned." Diane starts.

Piper nods, encouraging Diane to continue.

"So she thought that she could bring a girl to our apartment and wouldn't be caught. So one night I walked in and smelled smoke, which raised my suspicions right away because Alex never really smoked."

"I did sometimes!" Alex interjects.

"Yeah, when you were trying to be rebellious, and after sex. I think we know which this one was!" Diane laughs, with Piper joining in.

"Ugh Jesus Christ" Alex mumbles.

"So anyway… I knew something was going on, but I wanted to take advantage of the opportunity. I really didn't care that Alex was having sex, we had a very honest relationship and I mean it's not like I was worried she was going to get pregnant" Diane chuckles.

Piper is loving Diane more and more.

"But Alex certainly wasn't eager for me to catch her in the act, and I wasn't really interested in any details. But I just wanted to prank her a bit. So I quietly walked into the apartment and made sure she didn't hear me. Then I went into my bedroom, which shared a wall with Alex's. Now our apartment wasn't too big and the walls were thin, so I knew this was going to be easy. So I took my stereo and put it near the wall, and blasted some weird, intense, classical music."

Piper is cracking up at this point. Alex is averting eye contact, but is not succeeding in hiding her smile. Her mom is pretty awesome, she's proud of that.

"Oh my God" Piper spits out between laughs.

"So needless to say, anything that was going on in that room stopped. I walked out of my room and sat smack down in the living room. A few minutes later, some redhead is running out of Alex's room, her clothes thrown on and out of place. She was holding her shoes in her hands, and as she ran out of the apartment I whistled the tune of the song I blasted for them."

"Yeah, you were so mean!" Alex exclaims, joining in on the laughter at this point.

"Aren't you glad your mom was cool enough to do that and not just ground you?" Diane asks.

"True." Alex smiles.

"And anyway Piper, I was still a cool mom. I invited Redhead over for dinner the next night and we all had a good time." Diane explains. "And then Alex still decided to bring nobody home for years! Until you, Piper. So you must be pretty damn special. I can already tell you are."

"Alex is so special herself, your daughter is incredible." Piper says earnestly.

"No arguments there!" Diane laughs.

"Thanks you two." Alex smiles with a blush forming on her face. "And for the record, I didn't bring anyone home before because I didn't do the whole relationship thing. But Pipes, I love you and I'm so happy you're here." Alex says, turning to Piper.

Piper smiles at Alex. Her heart is bursting for Alex and her little family.

"Now if we're going to continue this sappiness, I think we need some drinks!" Diane jokes. "How're those coming, Alex?"

"Good. I think I might've made them a little too strong though…"

"That's okay. It'll work out for you Piper. If I get drunk, my embarrassing Alex stories will start flowing even more." Diane says.

"Okay, on second thought maybe we don't need margaritas." Alex quips.

"No, we want margaritas please!" Piper grins.

With Diane simmering the taco meat, Alex leans over to whisper in Piper's ear.

"Drink up babe. I know how horny and needy you get when you drink tequila." Alex whispers.

"Good luck with that" Piper responds, playfully sticking her tongue out at Alex.

"You're going to be doing that again later baby, but your tongue will be somewhere else." Alex says quietly. She sees Piper shut her eyes and take a deep breath, but the blonde reels it in.

"That's very confident."

"I'm a confident person" Alex smirks. "Oh, and I might've forgotten to pack pajamas."

"Alex!" Piper groans, knowing it's not going to be easy to resist her sexy girlfriend.

"Dinner, you two!" Diane yells. "Enough sweet talking and set the table."

"Sure thing Ma" Alex laughs and starts to pull out plates.

Piper sets up utensils, and soon the kitchen table is set for them.

"Alright ladies, tacos are set up on the island. Make your own!" Diane says cheerily.

Alex and Piper load up their tacos and pour themselves margaritas, followed by Diane who insisted on going last.

They all sit down at the kitchen table and start to eat. Alex takes a bite of her taco and moans (not even intentionally this time). Piper notices, and tries to push away her naughty thoughts.

"Ma, this is awesome as always." Alex says to her mom.

"Thanks baby, I'm glad you like them" Diane responds before taking a sip of her margarita. "Jesus Alex! You weren't kidding about these. You're going to have us all drunk tonight."

Alex smiles at her mom, and then throws a secret wink to Piper.

To distract herself, Piper takes her first bite of the taco. It crunches and falls down her chin, much to Alex's amusement.

"You alright there, babe?" Alex asks with a laugh.

"Fine, thanks!" Piper responds. She brings her margarita glass up to her mouth and starts to take a sip.

"Usually you're better at eating things." Alex says nonchalantly.

Piper chokes on her sip of her drink. She's apparently very quickly setting the impression that she can't eat like a normal adult.

Piper shoots Alex a look, earning only a wink back from the brunette.

"Piper's eaten a lot of exotic foods, ma. She has a great taste" Alex says simply. Diane is oblivious to Alex's innuendos, and starts asking Piper about some of the foods she's eaten.

* * *

Many tacos and drinks later, the conversation is still flowing and the three women have barely stopped laughing. Diane is telling Piper the story about how Alex came out to her.

"So I knew from early on that Alex was gay, and I obviously had no problems with it from the start. But it took Alex awhile to tell me, even with how close we were." Diane explains.

"I was in middle school! If I admitted I liked girls, I would be admitting I was sexually attracted to people at all. I was too scared it'd be weird!" Alex laughs.

"Well anyway, I was waiting for Alex to tell me when she was ready. So one day she was reading in her room and I went in to change her sheets." Diane starts.

"Oh god this is so embarrassing" Alex groans.

"Please do continue, then!" Piper says with a laugh.

"With pleasure!" Diane responds to Piper. "So Alex stepped over to her desk as I changed the sheets, and under her mattress I found a magazine with Cindy Crawford on the cover sporting a bikini. I tried to pretend I didn't notice, but Alex knew that I saw it. So we sat down and she told me she liked girls."

"Cindy Crawford, huh?" Piper asks Alex with a smile.

"Yeah! She was hot, and I was a curious teenage lesbian. What can I say?" Alex shrugged.

"So Piper, I've teased Alex a lot tonight. Any chance we get to hear some embarrassing stories about you?" Diane asks, pouring each of them another round of drinks.

"I don't have any good ones!" Piper exclaims. She's starting to feel the tequila.

"Oh, bullshit!" Alex yells out.

"Yeah, you have to have something!" Diane cheers.

"I can't think of any off the top of my head!" Piper responds, which is actually true.

"I have an idea, why don't we play a game? That way we can help you reveal some of your dirty secrets babe" Alex says.

"What kind of game?" Piper asks.

"Never have I ever?" Diane suggests.

Piper still can't believe how much fun Diane is.

"Yes!" Alex cheers. "You in kid?"

"Sure, why not" Piper smiles.

"Okay, I'll start…" Diane says. "Never have I ever played with myself to a model magazine photoshoot" Diane says tipping her glass at Alex.

"Mom!" Alex exclaims, taking a quick drink. Piper is cracking up.

"Okay, never have I ever slept with a man" Alex says, sticking her tongue out playfully at both of them.

Piper and Diane laugh and both take a drink.

"Never have I ever taken drugs, besides pot" Piper says.

Alex and Diane both drink with a smile.

"The 70s were a wild time, girls" Diane laughs.

"Alex, what did you take?!" Piper asks shocked.

"Uh, ecstasy… Just once!" Alex answers.

"You're crazy babe" Piper smiles, shaking her head,

"Next question!" Alex says. "Never have I ever gotten food poisoning"

Piper and Diane drink, with Piper shooting a look at Alex.

"Never have I ever flirted my way out of a ticket" Diane says.

Alex takes a drink and shrugs with a smile.

* * *

The women play for another half an hour revealing crazy secrets and sharing funny stories. It's an absolutely perfect night. Piper and Diane are getting along great, and the three of them have been having a great time. Alex is thrilled with how well her mom and girlfriend are clicking. It makes her love Piper even more.

After one more sip, Diane slams down her cup.

"You girls have gotten me drunker than I've been in years!" Diane exclaims.

"At least you're not as bad as Alex!" Piper laughs.

"Hey, I'm sorry I've had an exciting life!" Alex responds with a giggle. She had to take MANY drinks throughout the night, and she's now sufficiently intoxicated. Piper is a lightweight so she's pretty tipsy, but she and Alex are about even because Alex drank more than her.

"I'm going to head to bed, and maybe I'm drunk enough that I'll forget some of those shocking revelations from my baby girl" Diane says with a laugh shaking her head.

"Night Mom, love ya." Alex kisses her mom's cheek.

"Goodnight Diane, thanks for everything tonight" Piper says, giving Diane a hug.

"Goodnight dear, I'm thrilled to have you here." Diane answers.

After Diane walks upstairs, Piper and Alex quickly put the rest of the dishes away. It's clear how much they wore Diane out; normally she'd insist on cleaning everything up.

"Tonight was perfect, Al" Piper says.

"It was awesome. I'm so glad it worked out this well." Alex responds.

"Should we head upstairs?" Piper asks.

"Definitely" Alex says with a smirk. She was horny before, but she's on a whole other level now. The tequila made her even looser and watching how great Piper was with her mom made her desperate to rip the blonde's clothes off. Alex has waited longer than normal for sex, and she can't fucking wait.

"For sleep!" Piper laughs.

"We'll see." Alex winks.

Piper just giggles and walks upstairs with Alex.

* * *

"Is it okay if I freshen up and go to the bathroom?" Piper asks, walking towards Alex's bathroom.

"Yes, baby" Alex chuckles.

Piper heads into the bathroom and takes care of business, then brushes her teeth and washes her face. She walks out of the bathroom and sees Alex standing in her room stripped down to just a fresh pair of boyshorts. She's not even wearing a bra. Piper's pussy clenches.

Alex turns around with a knowing smile on her face. Her tits are totally bare and her nipples are standing proudly for Piper. Piper's mouth goes dry staring at Alex's gorgeous, heaving breasts. And Piper always thinks Alex looks super sexy in boyshorts.

"Alex… Pajamas…" Piper says, feeling her willpower dwindling. The fear of Diane hearing them is slowing seeming less and less important.

"My house, my rules." Alex shrugs with a smirk.

"Okay well turn around, I have to get changed." Piper says.

Alex laughs. "Piper, I've seen you naked. Like, a million times."

"Yes, and 99% of those times led to sex, which is why I can't change in front of you." Piper explains.

"Eh, I'm just going to sit here innocently on my bed. My eyes will wander where they wander" Alex returns.

Piper turns around so she's facing away from Alex. She figures that preventing herself from locking eyes with Alex might help her hold off. She didn't even think to consider that she'd be giving Alex a perfect view of her ass.

So Piper pulls her shirt off and throws on a t-shirt. Then she unzips her jeans and shimmies the tight denim down. Alex watches intently as Piper pulls her pants down and her round ass comes into view. Piper's wearing sexy blue cheeky panties and Alex is eager to touch.

Piper makes it even better though, and pulls the panties down altogether. Alex smiles, thinking that Piper decided to have sex.

Alex huffs when she sees Piper put on a fresh pair of panties. They're another sexy pair, a cotton cheeky pair that is simple but does wonders for the blonde's ass. When Piper finishes putting the panties on, she turns around to face Alex again. When she turns around, she's met with a predatory look on Alex's face. Alex's eyes are dark and full of desire. Piper feels her new panties already start to dampen at the sight.

Piper walks towards Alex, who's sitting at the edge of the bed, and runs her hands up and down the brunette's thighs.

"I still don't think it's a good idea" Piper says softly.

"Sex? Sex is a great idea baby! I'm aching for you. Literally, my pussy needs to cum so badly." Alex says in a low voice.

"Ugh Alex I want to please you so bad." Piper groans. "All night I kept trying to think of ways we could do it without her hearing. But you know I'm incapable of being quiet when I cum."

"I get it, babe" Alex says with a kiss to Piper's arm.

"It's just that every WASP instinct in me is saying I should be on my best behavior and not do that as a guest in your mom's house." Piper says.

Alex lets it go easily. She knows Piper really wants to have sex, but she wants to respect Piper's decision still. Even though she knows Piper is racking her brain for ways they can do it so they wouldn't get caught. Luckily, Alex has a brilliant idea for that.

Piper and Alex cuddle up together in bed. Alex's bed is a lot smaller than what they usually sleep in together, and it gives them a great chance to cuddle up next to each other. They fall asleep holding onto each other.

* * *

A few hours into the night Alex wakes up as planned and slides quietly out of bed. She goes to her closet and finds the two pairs of handcuffs that she pulled out while Piper was in the bathroom before. She smirks to herself and heads back to their bed.

Alex softly strokes Piper's arm to make sure she's fastly asleep. Piper doesn't stir, so Alex's plan is still a go.

Alex closes one cuff on each pair of handcuffs onto the headboard of her bed. Then she gently grabs Piper's right hand, and slips it into the cuff attached to the bed near that hand. She does the same with Piper's other hand, not closing either cuff yet. Alex takes a deep breath and grabs each cuff surrounding Piper's hands with one of her own, and at the same time she clicks both of them closed.

Piper's eyes spring open at the sound of metal clicking. She instinctually tries to move her hands down from above her head, but her wrists are stopped by cold metal. Piper looks around trying to figure out what's going on, and sees Alex smirking in bed next to her.

"Alex?" Piper asks slowly losing her sleepiness.

"So did I ever mention I went through a cop phase? It included these awesome toy handcuffs." Alex says softly.

"Ugh Al this is so kinky." Piper moans. Suddenly it doesn't matter at ALL that Diane could hear her. Alex surprised her by restraining her to the bed, which turns Piper on like crazy. And Piper is well aware how horny Alex is tonight, so she has a feeling Alex will be rough and dominant with her, especially with the handcuffs. She can't wait.

"I thought so too. But Pipes, before I do anything, just know that you say the word and these cuffs come off." Alex says. She doesn't want to push Piper in any way.

"Okay, promise. But I like them. And I want you to have your way with me." Piper replies honestly.

"Oh Piper" Alex chuckles. "You said you didn't want sex tonight, I'm still respecting that wish" Alex says with a huge smirk on her face.

"B-but I thought with the handcuffs… And you wanted to get off so badly." Piper says.

"Oh, and I intend to" Alex smiles.

"I don't understand" Piper responds.

"Well baby, I'm going to fuck myself just like I said I would. And you're going to watch me, just like you had me do the other week. And as you watch me get my much-needed cum, your hands will be restrained so you can't touch me. Or yourself."

* * *

A/N- Please don't hate me for leaving it there! I promise that last scene will be described in full next chapter;). I just wanted to break this up and get some feedback on what you think so far. So the more feedback you give me, the quicker I can get the next part up! Also, I realized that I have yet to write a chapter without any full on smut, so I decided to end this one here. Next chapter- the rest of this smut scene, and then exploring Alex's hometown. I LOVED some of your suggestions for this weekend visit, so I'll be including a lot of them next chapter! (For those who were against the Barbie doll scene, don't worry, I won't be including that. To that reviewer- I still appreciate the suggestion though! Thanks for putting your ideas out there. There are just some things I can't make work).

I tried to include some references to the show this chapter (taco night, margaritas, Piper's food poisoning, etc.), hope you noticed them, and were okay with that!

I've gotten a lot of requests for a Vauseman sex tape, so you guys got it :). That'll be coming at some point (pun intended). Keep sending requests, you all have some great ideas! Also coming up soon will be a big multi-chapter vacation full of dirty, kinky Vauseman smut.

Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Any favorite parts? Anything you want to see for the next part of the visit? You tell me! Thanks x


	30. Chapter 30

A/N- Thanks so much for your kind words on the last chapter. I'm so glad you all enjoyed the plot stuff and meeting Diane. Based on the positive feedback, I will definitely be adding more plot in this story! It'll help prolong it, too. Here's the continuation of that last part of the previous chapter. Enjoy ;).

Warning- Dom Alex, restraints, and it gets rather dirty at the end. Hope you like it!

* * *

 _Piper's eyes spring open at the sound of metal clicking. She instinctually tries to move her hands down from above her head, but her wrists are stopped by cold metal. Piper looks around trying to figure out what's going on, and sees Alex smirking in bed next to her._

 _"Alex?" Piper asks slowly losing her sleepiness._

 _"So did I ever mention I went through a cop phase? It included these awesome toy handcuffs." Alex says softly._

 _"Ugh Al this is so kinky." Piper moans. Suddenly it doesn't matter at ALL that Diane could hear her. Alex surprised her by restraining her to the bed, which turns Piper on like crazy. And Piper is well aware how horny Alex is tonight, so she has a feeling Alex will be rough and dominant with her, especially with the handcuffs. She can't wait._

 _"I thought so too. But Pipes, before I do anything, just know that you say the word and these cuffs come off." Alex says. She doesn't want to push Piper in any way._

 _"Okay, promise. But I like them. And I want you to have your way with me." Piper replies honestly._

 _"Oh Piper" Alex chuckles. "You said you didn't want sex tonight, I'm still respecting that wish" Alex says with a huge smirk on her face._

 _"B-but I thought with the handcuffs… And you wanted to get off so badly." Piper says._

 _"Oh, and I intend to" Alex smiles._

 _"I don't understand" Piper responds._

 _"Well baby, I'm going to fuck myself just like I said I would. And you're going to watch me, just like you had me do the other week. And as you watch me get my much-needed cum, your hands will be restrained so you can't touch me. Or yourself."_

"Fuck, Alex…" Piper moans out.

"That's the plan" Alex winks.

"I want to do it" Piper pleads.

"You want to do what, Piper?" Alex asks sweetly.

"Pleasure you" Piper responds. Her cunt is tightening and aching and she's desperate to please her horny girlfriend.

"Baby, I gave you many, many chances to do that today but you turned me down. You lost your chance to touch me; it'll be my hand now." Alex says softly. She knows how turned on she is making Piper.

"Please Alex" Piper groans. "Sit on my face. Just ride it Alex, please."

"Are you really begging me to let you fuck me?" Alex chuckles. "Wow, these handcuffs must be working for you."

"I want to taste you so badly. Please Alex." Piper is already breathing louder.

Alex loves how much Piper is getting off on this. It'd be easy to just let Piper fuck her, but Alex wants to tease her mercilessly.

Alex sits up next to Piper. She pulls the cover off Piper's body so the blonde is uncovered. Alex gets even more turned on at the sight of Piper. The blonde is just wearing her t-shirt and panties, exposing her long sexy legs to Alex. Plus, Alex can already see that Piper is aroused in her panties from the dark wet patch she finds there.

Alex lifts Piper's shirt up her body. It won't be able to come completely off with the handcuffs, but Alex has a better idea. She slowly pulls the hem of the shirt up, exposing Piper's lightly defined ab muscles. Alex pulls it up even further to reveal her girl's tight tits. Piper's nipples are already painfully hard, much to Alex's delight. Alex bunches Piper's shirt up above her breasts.

"Piper, if you make too much noise I am going to put your shirt in your mouth to keep you quiet. You don't want my mom to hear, right? I think you might've mentioned that once or twice today." Alex teases.

Piper is getting off on Alex's dominance. Big time. She can't even form words.

"Do you understand, Piper?" Alex asks firmly.

"Mhmm" Piper nods.

"Good girl." Alex responds.

Alex is ready to start touching herself, so she lifts one of knees over Piper's body so she is straddling Piper's torso. She's careful to sit up far up enough up Piper's body that she doesn't put pressure on Piper's pelvis that could potentially get the blonde off.

Piper lets out a low groan when she feels Alex's wet cunt on the skin of her torso. Alex is soaked, and Piper is getting hornier by the second as she feels how much her girlfriend needs to cum. Piper's pussy is needy too right now, but all that she wants right now is to fuck her unbelievably sexy girlfriend. She's seriously regretting not making the most of her chances earlier on.

"Do you feel how wet I am?" Alex asks in an impossibly raspy voice.

"Y-yes." Piper moans. "You feel good on me."

"I've been so horny for you all day. Partly because it's been so long for us, but also because it was really hot watching you be so great with my mom. It really turned me on." Alex says.

"God Al, please sit on my face." Piper pants out. She can't remember ever being this desperate to eat Alex out, and that's saying something.

"Do you want to taste me?" Alex asks, knowing exactly how badly Piper wants to.

Piper is so excited to taste Alex that she can't even create words, and just nods her head enthusiastically.

Alex smiles at Piper, and reaches her hand between her own legs. Alex runs her fingers through her thick arousal and then brings her wet fingers between her and Piper. She rubs her fingers together, showing Piper how sticky and wet they are.

"Is this what you want?" Alex asks.

"Yes" Piper groans in excitement, opening her mouth to suck in Alex's fingers. Alex reaches her fingers towards Piper's face, but leaves them an inch away so Piper can't reach them. Piper can see the stickiness and can distinctly smell Alex's arousal, but she can't reach it. She tries to lift her head, but her hands being handcuffed above her head doesn't let her reach high enough.

Piper huffs in frustration.

"Please Alex."

Alex gives Piper a heart stopping wink and then brings her hand to her own mouth. Alex licks her juices off her fingers one by one. She does it painfully slowly, giving Piper a seductive view of her tongue work.

"Mmm that tastes so good" Alex says softly once her fingers are licked clean.

Piper just shuts her eyes together tightly and throws her head back in frustration.

"If I were you, I'd open those eyes kid." Alex rasps.

Piper opens her eyes and is met with the sight of Alex massaging her own tits. Piper feels a spurt of wetness leave her pussy as she watches her gorgeous girlfriend sitting on top of her feeling herself up. Piper wants so badly to reach forward and grab them herself, but obviously can't with the handcuffs. The fact that she can't touch them just makes her want to touch them even more.

"Ugh Alex…" Piper moans.

"You like watching me do this?" Alex asks. She's avoiding touching her nipples yet, knowing it will drive Piper even crazier.

"So much" Piper says.

"See how hard my nipples are?" Alex asks.

"Yes. Please touch them." Piper pleads, eager for Alex to amplify the pleasure.

"I'll fuck myself how I want, Piper. This is my turn." Alex says roughly.

Piper tries to rub her thighs together to gain some friction. She can feel her arousal smearing all over the place.

"Are you horny watching me touch myself?" Alex rasps. She finally grabs onto her painfully stiff nipples and starts to pinch them. It sends a jolt of pleasure through her body, and her breathing starts to pick up.

"Ugh yes" Piper responds.

Alex decides to step up her teasing and lowers her chest to above Piper's face. She knows how much Piper loves to suck her tits, so being tempted with them will drive Piper insane. Alex lets her tits hang over Piper's face, but once again doesn't get close enough. Piper tries to reach Alex's breasts with her tongue, but she can't. So Piper is forced to watch as Alex tugs her nipples inches away from Piper's face.

"Alex, I want to fuck you so badly." Piper whines. She's desperate.

"Are you saying that I'm not skilled enough to pleasure myself?" Alex says dominantly. "Are you implying that the only way for me to be satisfied is if it's by you?"

"N-no, I just want to taste you and make you cum." Piper pants.

"This isn't about what you want, Piper. This is 100% about what I want; let me make that very clear." Alex says roughly.

Piper's hips buck up as her pussy clenches at Alex's sexy, aggressive tone.

"Don't move your hips, or I will leave you handcuffed to this bed for the entire night." Alex tells Piper in a stern tone.

"I c-can't help it." Piper says.

"Well, then you better figure out a way to help it. This is all about my pleasure; you had your chance to be fucked earlier." Alex responds.

"Please, just sit on my face. Please Alex. For you." Piper pleads.

"If it was for me, then you wouldn't have to beg for it." Alex says in a harsh tone. "You need to watch your mouth, Piper. You're lucky we are where we are, if we were alone I would have slapped you by now to quiet that smart mouth of yours."

Alex is really fucking getting off on this, especially watching how much it turns Piper on. This is Alex in her element, and Piper fucking loves it.

Alex watches as Piper's eyes gaze down to the brunette's pussy sitting on her torso. Alex figures that Piper can probably see and feel just how aroused Alex is becoming.

Alex would love to prolong this whole event for longer, but her body is craving that orgasm. She can't wait much longer before releasing.

So Alex crawls her knees further up Piper's body. Piper eagerly waits, assuming Alex is obliging her request to sit on her face.

Instead of sitting her pussy on Piper's pretty face though, Alex leaves it just out of reach from the blonde. Alex situates herself so her pussy is directly above Piper's face, but not close enough for her to contact.

Piper can't even believe this, and feels like she's going to combust. She is genuinely not sure how she's going to stop herself from spontaneously combusting if she has to watch Alex fuck herself inches above her face.

Sure enough, that's exactly what Alex is planning to do.

Piper looks up and takes in the vision of Alex's hot cunt. Alex's rosy folds are wide open and her clit is swollen and uncovered from its hood. Piper swears she can see the bud pulsing with need. There's a thick layer of arousal coating Alex's entire length, as well as her upper thighs. Piper spreads her legs wider to do everything she can to not rub her thighs together. She knows that Alex would notice, even facing the other way.

Alex's raspy voice breaks Piper out of her trance.

"I'm going to fuck myself, now."

Alex lowers her hand down her front all the way to her pussy. She slowly strokes her outer lips, wanting to start off slow to tease Piper longer. Alex is so turned on that she knows once she touches her clit she won't last long.

When Alex feels with her hand how fucking soaked she is, she gets inspired. She knows how much Piper loves to taste her, so she can use that to torture the blonde a little bit more.

Alex rotates herself around so she's still above Piper's face, but she's now facing towards the blonde's legs. This works well anyway because she will be able to check out Piper's hot body as she fucks herself. It'll be incredibly sexy to watch the blonde trying to keep her legs apart.

Alex strokes herself once more and then reaches her wet fingers to Piper's body. Alex drags her fingers along Piper's stomach, leaving a trail of her arousal from the center of Piper's chest to right below her belly button.

Piper lets out a low groan from deep inside her when she realizes what Alex is doing.

"Do you like that, Pipes?" Alex asks.

"Ugh Al" Piper responds.

"It's pretty hot marking you with my arousal, especially when there's nothing you can do about it. You have no choice but to lay here and be my play thing. And it turns me on that you're my territory to mark." Alex says in a low voice, her pussy clenching. "All fucking mine."

"Alex fuckkkk" Piper moans. Alex sees her girlfriend's legs squirming around; Piper is trying really hard to not rub them together to gain friction.

"I'm going to mark you some more baby. Because you're mine. And I want you to fall asleep tonight with your body covered in my arousal."

"Ughhhh" Piper groans. Pressure is building inside her, even though her pussy hasn't been touched once.

Alex covers her hand in more of her wetness and reaches forward to deposit it on Piper's inner thighs. When Piper feels Alex's wet fingers rubbing over her inner thighs, she can't stop her hips from jerking up.

"You weren't supposed to do that, you bad girl. Are you incapable of following my rules?" Alex asks roughly. She starts rubbing from her opening to her clit, shivering at the wonderful feeling.

"I-I'm sorry. You j-just touched me in a sensitive spot." Piper stutters out.

"And are you so selfish that you can't even control yourself while your girlfriend is fulfilling the need you refused to satisfy?" Alex asks.

Piper is too turned on to answer. Dom Alex is HOT.

"Mmmm" Piper moans.

Alex reaches forward with her free hand and slaps Piper's pussy gently. Piper wasn't expecting the contact, given that her face is covered with Alex's pussy so she can't see what Alex is doing. The unexpected sharp slap on her sensitive pussy makes Piper call out, probably a little too loudly for where they are.

"That's the only contact your needy little cunt will be getting, from either of us. If I need to punish you again I will find a less pleasurable way to do so." Alex explains. Dirty talking to Piper like this is causing her to speed up her strokes on herself.

Alex can feel that she won't even need penetration to cum. She's really close already, and some clit action would be enough to finish. But she knows the sight of her fingers deep inside of her will make Piper near delirious, so she's going to do it.

Alex circles her entrance a few times to direct Piper's attention there, not that Piper has moved her eyes from Alex's fingers for even a split second.

When Alex is ready, she plunges her middle finger deep inside her pussy. She moans at the feeling, her walls are already clamping down lightly.

Alex slowly adds a second finger, and then a third. As Piper watches Alex fill herself, she almost cums on the spot. She is inches away, watching Alex's slim, long fingers reach deep inside. Piper knows very well how warm and wet and perfect it feels in there, and she's jealous that it's not her fingers deep inside the tight channel.

Alex feels incredibly full and tight, and she knows her orgasm is quickly approaching. Wanting to make it as explosive as possible, Alex uses her other hand to apply pressure to her clit. After a few minutes of that she's fully on the brink.

"I'm going to cum soon, Piper. And it's going to be a big one, I can feel it." Alex says between ragged breaths. She keeps up her dominance despite being about to lose control.

Piper just lets out a frantic combination of moans and curses.

"I'm going to cum all over your face, Piper. And it won't be in your mouth. You didn't earn the right to swallow my sweet release. Instead, I'm going to mark your face with my cum and just leave it there. Understood?" Alex asks, about to explode. The pressure inside her needs to release desperately. She wants to make it a big one on Piper's face so she tries to keep herself on the edge for as long as possible.

"I asked if you understand" Alex says. She is letting out soft whimpers and grunts. Her orgasm is trying to burst out, but she's still keeping it at bay. It feels almost impossible at this point. Alex feels like her entire body is going to explode. Her pussy is clenching and she can already feel that first bolt of pleasure of an orgasm, but because she's holding it off it just stays in that desperate state for what feels like forever. Alex's eyes are shut tightly and her head is thrown back. It's going to happen soon, she can't keep it off much longer. Every fiber of her being is desperately trying to push her past that glorious edge. Her mind is fuzzy and her body is buzzing.

"Mark me Al, I'm yours." Piper manages to breathe out, barely linking the words together.

That's the last Alex can take. Alex let's her body claim the release it's been begging for. Her pussy walls clamp down painfully on her three fingers, keeping them there at all cost. The feeling of her pulsing walls around her own fingers is so damn erotic. Alex's release consumes her entire body. The firecracker of pleasure explodes from her pussy all the way to her toes.

Piper watches as Alex's clit pulses with pleasure and her entire body trembles above. Piper gets the perfect close up of her girlfriend cumming. As Alex orgasms, her pussy spills out a load of cum. She still doesn't squirt, but she might as well have. Since Alex is facing Piper's body, her tight hole spits out her cum all over Piper's face but not into her mouth, as promised. Piper has to reel herself in to not cum herself as she watches Alex's pleasure spill from her impossibly tight hole, and then feels it trickling over her face. Piper can feel the warm, sticky liquid dripping down from her nose and forehead down the sides of her face. The thought is incredibly erotic to her. She loves when Alex marks her face. Usually though she can taste the cum, this time it's just not reaching her sweet lips.

Alex awaits the subsiding of her intense finish. She breathes deeply, her chest heaving in and out quickly. That orgasm was so badly needed. Usually she doesn't cum as hard from masturbating as she does from Piper fucking her, but this one was pretty damn good. Having Piper handcuffed to her bed and watching her fuck herself as she dirty talked made this orgasm really fucking intense.

When Alex regains her balance, she lifts her leg over Piper again so she's sitting on the side of Piper's face. This allows her a view of Piper's entire body, much to her delight. Piper still has the glistening trails of Alex's arousal over her inner thighs and down her chest. That's so fucking sexy, but what really gets Alex is her girlfriend's face. Piper's face is dripping with Alex's release, and Piper is stretching her tongue around her mouth desperately trying to taste some. Alex smirks and feels her sensitive pussy clench. She notices that Piper is nearly able to reach a droplet of cum trickling down towards her mouth. Alex takes her thumb and wipes off the drop of cum. Piper looks at Alex and groans in frustration. She was so close to tasting it. Alex teases Piper a little further, and licks up the drop of cum off her thumb.

"That was a great finish, wow. I fucking love cumming. No other feeling like it." Alex says, smirking at Piper.

"That was so fucking hot Alex." Piper says. She's still working to not rub her thighs together. Part of her thinks (and she definitely hopes) Alex might give in and fuck her. Alex loves having Piper at her mercy, after all.

"That release was so powerful, fuck!" Alex says with a smile. She's feeling gloriously sated. "Do you want to cum hard too, baby?"

"Please Alex. I'll beg you and be quiet. Please, I'm so turned on."

"How come you can be quiet now, but all day you turned down sex because you were so sure you couldn't be quiet?" Alex asks.

"I'm so horny now that I don't care." Piper admits.

"Hmmm, selfish girl. Caring about the noise when I wanted to cum, but not when it's your pussy that is so needy." Alex says, pretending to mull over the decision. She already knows her plan; she just loves hearing Piper beg for it.

"I'm sorry babe. Please. I'll do anything." Piper pleads.

"Silly girl, you already do anything." Alex chuckles and strokes her fingers across Piper's cheek. "My kinky baby."

"Please Al. I'm so turned on." Piper begs.

"Hmmm…" Alex contemplates with a big grin on her face.

"What if I said I'll wear leggings and no panties tomorrow?" Piper says. She knows exactly what Alex's weaknesses are. And she has a good feeling Alex is planning to fuck her, but just wants to hear her begging before she gives in. Piper just needs to up the ante.

"Mmmm Piper…' Alex moans, imagining that in her head. Piper's ass in tight leggings with nothing underneath but her bare, sweet pussy? Yeah, Alex likes that.

"Fuck me Alex, please" Piper begs.

Alex doesn't answer, and instead walks over to her suitcase. Piper turns her head and tries to see what Alex is doing, but she has limited movement with the handcuffs. Alex intentionally steps out of Piper's view so the blonde will be surprised.

Alex pulls her strap-on harness out of her suitcase. She had a feeling Piper was going to be worried about being too loud. And honestly, the worry is pretty legitimate. Piper isn't a quiet fuck. So Alex packed her strap on just in case she'd need it, which she's grateful for now.

Alex puts on the harness and adjusts the straps so it's tight enough. She walks back over to the bed, the dildo standing proudly between her legs. She's using a smaller one than she'd usually use on Piper, but that's because she has very specific plans for it.

When Piper sees the harness on Alex, she gets super excited. She loves when Alex fucks her hard with the strap-on. And it's pretty hot that Alex thought to pack it for them.

Alex sees Piper's eyes gazing at the dildo, so she gives it a stroke. Alex knows that Piper is well aware that Alex gets stimulation herself with every movement of the dildo. Sure enough, Alex watches as Piper's eyes darken.

"Please come over to me, Alex" Piper pleads.

"I'm still in charge here, Piper. Such a selfish girl." Alex says in a commanding voice. "And you hardly seem to be in a position to be making any requests. I can easily leave you cuffed to this bed all night, so you won't even be able to masturbate."

"I'm sorry for making requests, Alex." Piper says softly, naturally sinking deeper into the submissive role.

"I accept your apology. But what makes you think you deserve to be fucked right now?"

"I need it so badly. And I didn't rub my thighs together while I watched you touch yourself, as hard as it was." Piper pleads her case.

"I was horny all day, and you weren't willing to satisfy me. Your loving girlfriend had sexual needs, and you put your fear of getting caught before that."

"I'm so sorry. I should've just fucked you." Piper stammers.

"You should've. Leaving me to use my own hand to fulfill my needs? I shouldn't fuck you for another week in return." Alex says roughly. They're both getting hornier and hornier from this talking.

"I know, I don't deserve this. But please. You fuck me so good, and nobody can satisfy me like you do. And you said before that I'm your play thing. So play with me, Al. My body is yours to enjoy." Piper says.

Alex closes her eyes in pleasure at that statement of Piper's. It's time to fuck her girl.

"Okay, Piper. I will fuck you. But only because you're my horny girl. MINE." Alex says roughly. She watches as the wet patch on Piper's panties grows darker. "Understood?"

Piper nods her response.

Alex walks over to the bed and sits with her legs to the side, and faces Piper. She rips off Piper's panties, throwing the soaked material off the bed.

"I don't have this on for the reason you think" Alex says, directing her eyes down towards the dildo.

Piper's brow furrows, she's not sure what Alex means.

Alex continues, seeing Piper's confusion.

"This dildo is to keep you quiet. If your mouth is full of the hard shaft, you can't really be too loud, can you?" Alex says softly.

Piper's eyes go wide. She loves when Alex gets kinky.

"N-no." Piper responds, assuming Alex wasn't just asking that rhetorically.

"That's right Piper. So keep the dildo deep in your mouth as I fuck you. Okay?" Alex asks.

Piper nods.

"Now Piper, since you won't be able to talk and your hands are tied, if you want me to stop just start moving your legs around so I can see it. I want you to be able to stop me if you need to. Do you understand?" Alex asks. It's important to her to have Piper's full consent every step of the way, and she needs to give Piper a signal since she's restrained and will be gagged with the dildo.

"Yes" Piper responds.

"Now that means that if you move your legs, I will stop. So if you want me to continue, you'll have to stay still. Once I stop, that's it. I won't start again." Alex explains.

"Okay" Piper replies. She's so ready.

"Okay Piper, once I fill your mouth up you won't be able to answer this, so I'll ask you now. Mouth or fingers?"

"Uh, b-both please." Piper responds.

"That wasn't an option, Piper. Answer my question with one of the provided answers or you won't be getting anything." Alex says roughly.

Piper moans at Alex's tone.

"Fingers, please." Piper answers. She's in the mood for a rough and dirty fuck. And she needs to cum soon.

Alex straddles Piper's face once again, but this time with the dildo between her legs. Alex moves her body so the dildo's head is directed at Piper's mouth. When she's ready, Alex lowers her hips so the dildo enters Piper's mouth. Alex puts it in deep enough that Piper can't really make noise, but not so deep that it'll be uncomfortable for Piper. Alex has to resist the urge to fuck Piper's mouth with the dildo. It's so sexy having it deep in the blonde's mouth, and the stimulation feels great for her. But Alex would feel better doing that when Piper has more control and isn't so restrained. And anyway, this right now is about fucking Piper.

So Alex leans forward and slides her hands down Piper's body. Piper isn't going to need any other foreplay; she looks plenty ready for Alex's fingers. And Alex doesn't want to take too long, with Piper dealing with the dildo in her mouth.

Piper actually loves having the shaft in her mouth. It's incredibly sexy that Alex is fucking her like this. And at least she doesn't have to think about suppressing her noises.

Alex reaches her hands down to Piper's pussy. She smiles when she sees the puddle that's underneath Piper. Clearly Piper has been getting very aroused for the duration that she's been handcuffed. Alex massages Piper's mound, sending tingling feelings through Piper's body.

Alex can't wait any longer though, and lowers her hand to meet the heat and wetness between Piper's legs. Alex finds Piper's clit underneath the thick stickiness and starts to stroke it. It's engorged and ready for her. Alex rubs and flicks Piper's bud, and then milks it between her two fingers. Piper's hips buck up. She liked that.

Alex smirks, and moves her hands lower down her girlfriend's slit. She puts a little pressure on Piper's entrance, just enough to tease the blonde. Piper's hips start to squirm and Alex knows she's eager for penetration. She fucking loves that Piper likes it rough.

Alex gives her girl what she wants, and plunges two fingers into Piper's wet channel. Piper's walls pulse down on Alex's fingers and she feels incredibly tight. The feeling in Piper's warm pussy causes Alex to inadvertently jerk her hips, pushing the dildo further into Piper's mouth. Piper doesn't seem to mind though, and her hips buck against Alex's fingers. Piper starts to thrust her hips up at a fast pace, trying to get Alex to speed up her fingers and fuck her harder. Alex wants to keep her control over this, so she uses her free hand to forcefully push Piper's hips down against the bed. Piper gets the signal that Alex is setting the pace, and tries to keep her hips down.

After a few torturously slow thrusts, Alex abruptly speeds up and starts fucking Piper hard. She fucks her so hard that Piper will probably be sore tomorrow. And she'll be sore in those tight fucking leggings. The though makes Alex plunge her fingers even harder and more relentlessly.

Alex can tell that Piper is close already. Her walls are clenching on Alex's fingers and Piper is nearly shaking. She's trying to keep her body under control, with very little success.

Alex wants to make Piper cum quickly. She's teased her enough, and is eager to just let it all out and fuck her girlfriend with no mercy. So Alex rubs her thumb over Piper's clit and starts to curl her fingers every couple of thrusts.

Piper tries to hold it off a little longer, but it's too much. She was already so worked up from Alex's sexy show that she was almost cumming before Alex even touched her.

With a few more harsh thrusts, Alex gets Piper to cum hard. Piper's hips buck up and Alex's fingers are clamped down on tightly. She eases her fingers in and out to bring Piper through her orgasm.

Piper can't scream because her mouth is full, so she closes her mouth tightly around the dildo as she cums. Her orgasm is strong and finally scratches the itch she's been feeling for a while now.

Alex sees Piper's cum adding to the puddle below, and it's pretty fucking sexy.

When Alex is able to bring her fingers out of Piper, she slowly slides them out and lifts her hips to pull the dildo out of Piper's mouth.

Piper stretches her mouth a little bit, as Alex collapses to the side of her. The brunette is pretty exhausted from masturbating, her intense orgasm, and fucking Piper so hard.

"Uh, babe?" Piper says softly with a chuckle.

"Yeah?" Alex asks, her eyes closed as she tries to slow her breathing.

"My hands?" Piper answers, pulling her wrists against the cuffs still around her wrists.

"Oh shit! Sorry baby." Alex laughs and jolts up. She sits next to Piper's head and uses the key on her nightstand to unlock the cuffs. Piper immediately brings her hands back to her body and wiggles them out a bit.

"All okay, babe?" Alex asks.

"Yeah, that was so good." Piper sighs with satisfaction.

"I knew you couldn't make it all night without fucking" Alex gives Piper a shit-eating grin.

"True" Piper giggles.

"And your arms feel okay? And your mouth?" Alex asks.

"Perfect. The soreness just adds to this perfect just-fucked feeling" Piper says.

"Good girl." Alex kisses Piper's cheek. "So are we going to just sleep in your puddle over there? Or do you want me to get fresh sheets?" Alex asks, pointing her eyes to the wet spot under Piper.

"Oh fuck, whoops." Piper chuckles.

"It was sexy, baby. You were so ready for me" Alex states. "But yes or no to new sheets? I don't care."

"I'm fine if you are. I'm really beat, and I imagine you are too. Also, your mom would probably be suspicious if we changed sheets in the middle of the night." Piper responds.

"Pipes baby, I'm sorry, but my mom is probably going to know we fucked." Alex says.

"What? Why?!" Piper asks.

"You kept pulling your cuffs and the bed was banging against the wall. So even if she couldn't hear out voices, she probably heard that. Unless she was drunk enough to sleep through it."

"Oh god, that's so embarrassing." Piper says.

"Nah, it's all good babe. And well worth it. That was too long without sex." Alex replies.

"Okay, you're right about that one" Piper grins.

"Let's go to sleep, babe. My mom will probably make a killer breakfast tomorrow morning. And the sooner we sleep, the less time it'll feel like I'm waiting until I get to see your ass in leggings." Alex smirks.

"Oh shit, I did promise that, didn't I?" Piper laughs.

"YES! And I'll be holding you to it." Alex responds.

"And what if I don't do it? Are you going to handcuff me again?" Piper teases.

"Hmm, maybe I will!" Alex chuckles.

"You should bring these to your apartment, though. For future use." Piper says suggestively.

"Oh yeah?" Alex raises her eyebrow, intrigued.

"Definitely."

* * *

A/N- I know this isn't the rest of the weekend at Alex's hometown, but this scene was pretty long so I wanted to post it. I'd rather give you this now and get feedback than make you wait a few more days for the whole thing! And your reviews keep me motivated to keep this story going. So please let me know your thoughts, and any last requests for the rest of their weekend. More Diane? More sex? Other suggestions? You tell me.

To those requesting a shower head scene- love it. That'll be included soon. Dom Pipes is still coming, as is their sexy vacation, sex tape, and hold out dare. Any other ideas for what you want to see? Thanks :)


	31. Chapter 31

A/N- Back again! I know this is a late post for me, but it's the longest chapter yet so I hope that makes up for it! Also, I had to watch the new season of course so that took some of my time. For the sake of the readers who have more discipline than me and haven't finished season 4 yet, please no spoilers in the reviews! Enjoy the chapter, it's a long one :).

* * *

The next morning, Alex wakes up feeling incredibly sated and content. She is lying in her bed with Piper's naked body draped over her, and good god does Piper look hot. Alex pulls the sheet off of them so she can check out all of Piper in her naked glory. Alex is on her back, and Piper's lying with her head on Alex's tits and her leg wrapped over Alex's lower body. Alex has a phenomenal view of Piper's ass, and she simply can't keep her hands off it. Alex reaches down and grabs onto Piper's ass cheek. She rubs and kneads it, and feels herself starting to get really fucking horny. Alex is usually horny when she wakes up (hell, Alex is horny most of the time). But this morning especially she's enjoying the hell out of her girlfriend's sexy naked ass. Alex squeezes it harder and feels Piper starting to stir.

A few seconds later Piper's eyes flutter open and meet Alex's.

"Mmm good morning baby. Enjoying yourself there?" Piper asks in a sleepy voice.

"Very much so, actually. Your ass is getting me hot Pipes." Alex responds, grabbing it harder.

"You're the horniest person I've ever met" Piper grins.

"Well sorry you fell asleep with your naked body plastered over me! You were using my fucking tits as a pillow."

"Yeah cause they're soft!" Piper retorts.

"So then it's not because you find them insanely sexy?" Alex smirks.

"Nope, it's just cause they're comfortable to lay on." Piper lies.

"So if I wore a super tight, low cut shirt today it wouldn't affect you?" Alex says.

"Says the woman who basically drools from her mouth and her cunt when I wear leggings" Piper jokes.

"Wow look at you with the dirty mouth! I like it when you say filthy things to me." Alex responds.

"Yeah?" Piper grins.

"Definitely." Alex nods.

As Piper ponders that, she gets a brilliant idea. She's been looking for a way to thank Alex for bringing her to meet her mom, and she just thought of the perfect way.

"What're you thinking so intently about?" Alex asks, noticing Piper on a train of though.

"You'll see soon." Piper smirks.

"Tell me now!" Alex whines.

"Nope." Piper kisses Alex's lips quickly. "I'm going to go shower now so I can try to help your mom with breakfast."

"What a coincidence, I was just about to shower too!" Alex grins.

"Hmm too bad, I guess you'll have to wait then." Piper returns. She steps out of bed and saunters over to the bathroom, turning around to give Alex a wink.

As Alex watches Piper's ass walk away, there's literally no doubt in her mind what to do next. Alex waits until she hears the shower water start running and then walks into the bathroom.

Alex slides open the glass shower door and finds a wet, naked Piper giving her a look of complete lust.

"Well took you long enough to join me" Piper says.

Alex steps towards Piper to kiss her. Before she can do that, Piper grabs Alex's wrists and pushes her back against the wall of the shower. She pins Alex's wrists above her head and leans down to suck her tits.

"Fuck Pipes" Alex moans, incredibly turned on by Piper's aggression.

Piper sucks hard on Alex's nipples, fucking loving how they taste, like usual. Alex throws her head back and palms the back of Piper's head to keep her there.

"Mmm baby" Alex groans. Pleasure is shooting from her sensitive nipples straight to her cunt. Piper knows exactly how to rile her up like this.

Piper pulls Alex's hard nipple between her teeth and gently nibbles on it.

"Fuck!" Alex hisses at the pleasure.

Piper switches over to Alex's other breast and gives it the same treatment. By the time she releases the second nipple, Alex is panting and trembling.

Piper releases her grip on Alex's wrists and cups the brunette's face. Alex looks into Piper's darkened eyes, and before Alex can even make a move Piper is leaning in and giving her a knee-weakening kiss. Piper sucks Alex's tongue and bites her lips and shows no mercy in the kiss.

Before Alex even knows what's happening, Piper is lowering to her knees and caressing her hands down Alex's wet body on her way. Piper strokes Alex's leg, signaling to Alex to lift it over her shoulder. Alex doesn't waste a second and lifts her thigh to rest it on Piper. Piper breathes in Alex's newly exposed cunt.

Alex looks down at Piper and the blonde looks up at her and gives her the sexiest look ever.

"I didn't get to taste you last night. I fell asleep dreaming of the delicious taste of your juicy cunt." Piper says in a low voice.

"Jesus Christ Pipes." Alex moans. Piper making eye contact with her from down on her knees, with her face inches from Alex's pussy, is driving Alex wild with need. She thought she'd be giving Piper a morning treat in the shower, but Piper took control and it's fucking hot. And now Alex has an orgasm to look forward to.

"We need to make this quick because your mom is probably downstairs, but I couldn't wait till later to taste you. So feel free to fuck my face, Al." Piper says right before she leans in.

Alex knows she won't need long, especially after all that sexy stuff Piper said. But before she can let her mind linger over Piper's dirty mouth, Piper is consuming Alex's pussy with it.

Piper sucks Alex's pussy lips into her mouth and nibbles on them, soothing it afterwards with her soft tongue. Piper opens her mouth and takes in as much of Alex's cunt as possible, sucking on it and gliding her tongue up and down.

"Mmm baby that's so good." Alex moans.

Piper speeds things up and seals her lips around Alex's clit. She needs to make this a quick fuck, so she can't tease Alex's pussy for too long.

"Suck it Pipes. Fuckkk" Alex cries out.

Piper complies, and sucks her girlfriend's sensitive bud into her mouth.

"Piper!" Alex yells. The brunette reaches both hands down to grab onto Piper's hair. Piper smiles into Alex's pussy. She loves when Alex fucks her face. To give Alex more stimulation when she starts to thrust, Piper swiftly plunges two fingers into Alex's hole.

Alex lets out a deep growl. She's really fucking turned on, and now she's going to take what she needs.

Alex tightens her grip on Piper's hair and starts to buck into Piper's face. Piper lets Alex jerk and grind into her face as much as the brunette needs. Alex is rough and her moves are selfish, just how Piper likes her to be.

"Good girl. So hot. So good to me." Alex says as she pushes Piper's face deeper into her cunt and grinds harshly against the blonde's sweet face.

Alex throws her head back as pleasure builds inside of her. She grunts and roughly pulls Piper against her pussy. She needs to cum.

"I'm close kid. Just a little longer" Alex groans. She knows Piper has to be receiving some minor pain from the tight hair grip and the harsh grinds. But Alex also knows that Piper fucking loves it.

Piper thrusts her fingers in deeper and sucks harder on Alex's clit. That's all Alex needs to tumble over the edge.

"FUCK! Pipes oh fuck fuck fuck" Alex calls out as her body releases. She grinds against Piper and enjoys all the waves of pleasure.

Piper swallows Alex's cum and licks her lips, getting every drop.

Alex loosens her grip on Piper's hair, but pulls the blonde up to her level again. Alex gives Piper a steamy kiss to thank her for the orgasm, and is treated with a taste of her cum in Piper's mouth.

"That was perfect baby, thank you." Alex says in a sated voice. "Do you want one, too?"

"That's okay" Piper kisses Alex's lips again. "I feel like we should get downstairs soon, and we still have to get dressed."

"Are you sure? I can do you real quick" Alex proposes. She definitely wouldn't mind tasting Piper.

"I'm sure. Thanks babe" Piper replies. "Rain check for tonight though? And by that point I'll be super horny, so I'll need some good fucking."

"Mmm you got it." Alex kisses Piper's neck.

The two women soap up quickly (well, as quickly as they can with their affinity for each other's naked bodies). Twenty minutes later, they're out of the shower. They both get dressed, but decide to air dry their hair and do make up after breakfast. Piper wears her leggings as promised, with a sexy buttoned short-sleeved shirt up top. Since Alex insisted on Piper wearing leggings, she lets Piper pick out her outfit. Piper was really feeling Alex's flannel look yesterday, so she has Alex wear one again. Alex wears tight gray jeans and a green flannel that brings out her eyes. Per Piper's request, she wears a low cut tank under the flannel.

* * *

Piper and Alex walk down to the kitchen and are met with the aroma of delicious breakfast food.

They find Diane at the stove flipping pancakes and watching over a frying pan of bacon.

"Good morning, girls" she says to them as she turns around.

"Morning, Ma." Alex says, kissing her mother on the cheek.

"Good morning, Diane" Piper says as she gives her a hug.

"Breakfast should be ready soon. I have pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Will that be okay, Piper?" Diane asks.

"That's incredible, thanks so much for doing this." Piper responds.

"Of course, dear. I'm happy to cook for you ladies!" Diane says with a big smile. "Coffee's in the pot, too."

Alex walks over to the coffee pot and pours a cup for herself and Piper. Diane sets up the food on the kitchen island, and Piper and Alex fill their plates. Diane follows and the three women sit down at the kitchen table.

"This is so good, geez" Piper says after taking a big bite of pancakes.

"Thank you! Breakfast is our favorite here at this house." Diane responds.

"Yeah, so you fit right in Pipes! I know how much you love to eat in the morning." Alex grins, proud of her subtle innuendo referring to their shower this morning.

Piper almost chokes on a slice of bacon when Alex winks at her after that line.

"So it looks like both of you showered this morning?" Diane asks, noting their wet hair.

"Yup!" Alex responds.

"That's funny, I only heard the water running once." Diane says with a big smirk on her face.

Alex looks over at Piper and isn't surprised to see her girlfriend's face turning a shade of beet red.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, mom!" Alex jokes.

"I'm just calling it like it is! I mean, I would've thought from the noises in this house last night that a joint shower wasn't necessary…" Diane says teasingly. "Apparently last night's marathon wasn't enough then?"

"Oh fuck" Alex mumbles.

Piper is just shoving food in her mouth with a blush covering her face. She can't believe Diane heard them, she's mortified.

"Fuck indeed" Diane laughs.

Alex just shakes her head and joins her mom in laughing.

"Not as much to say now as last night, Piper?" Diane asks jokingly. Alex throws her head back to laugh. She finds this really fucking funny.

"Oh my god Diane I'm so sorry, that was really rude of us I'm so sorry we woke you up" Piper stammers out.

"Piper darling, relax! I'm just teasing you. I did tell you to make yourself at home, after all" Diane smiles.

"Piper certainly did that!" Alex jokes.

"Alex!" Piper cries out, slapping Alex lightly on the arm.

"Slapping me babe? Kinky" Alex smirks.

Piper looks at Diane laughing at all of this and relaxes a bit, but she's still pretty humiliated.

"Be nice, Alex" Diane says, trying to calm her laughter.

"Trust me mom, I was nice enough last night." Alex says.

"Oh my god" Piper buries her head in her hands.

Alex rubs Piper's back soothingly, biting back her laughter as much as possible.

"Pipes baby, I told you, my mom doesn't care!" Alex says.

"For the sake of Piper's sanity, I'll change the subject!" Diane chuckles. "So do you ladies have a plan for today?"

Piper brings her head up again; glad the topic of conversation is no longer on her loud fucking.

"Well Pipes, if it's okay with you, I was hoping to show you around a bit today. I want to show you the bookstore slash coffee shop I spent most of my adolescence at. Then maybe a walk up to the park later, and we'll come back here for dinner. But no more cooking Ma, dinner's my treat. We'll order take out or something." Alex explains. "Does that sound okay Piper?"

"That sounds perfect." Piper smiles.

The three women finish breakfast, with only minimal teasing to Piper about the night before. As embarrassed as Piper is that they woke Diane up, it's pretty awesome that Diane is so cool about it. Piper already feels more comfortable with Diane than her own mother. Diane is accepting and warm and fun. She doesn't judge Piper, and has a great sense of humor. Piper can see exactly how Alex became the woman she is today.

* * *

After breakfast Piper and Alex finish getting ready and then head out. They walk to Alex's favorite bookstore in town, and Piper loves it immediately. It's cozy with soothing lighting and stacks on stacks of books. There are a few people hanging around reading, but the place isn't too crazy. It's got a great vibe, and obviously a great selection of books. There's also an area in the corner serving coffee and some pastries.

"So this is it!" Alex motions around the store. "This is where I spent most of my teenage years after school. I'd come here and finish my homework so I could pick something out to read for fun. I spent hours on hours here."

"I love this place already. I feel like I could spend hours here too" Piper says, looking around mesmerized.

"Well, we have all day babe. Want to look around a bit?" Alex offers.

"Yes please!" Piper smiles.

Piper browses through the books for two hours, compiling a decent pile of used books. Alex browsed herself, but she was rarely able to tear her eyes away from Piper. Piper meticulously looked through the titles, as not to miss anything. She'd pull one out every once in a while and scan it over, sometimes getting so interested she would start reading passages. When Piper found something she was excited about, she'd smile wide at Alex and exclaim about the big find. Her joy and excitement was palpable, and just makes Alex love her even more.

Alex also spent a lot of the time checking out Piper's ass. She'd subtly look at it in appreciation, and whenever Piper would bend down to a lower shelf Alex couldn't tear her eyes away. She tried to walk up behind Piper to grab it a few times, but Piper was so into her browsing that she swatted Alex away.

A few hours in, Alex buys them each a latte and encourages Piper to take a break. The two women sit on a couch near a table in the back of the store and settle in with their coffee and new books.

"So what do you think so far, Pipes?" Alex asks, taking a sip of the latte.

"This place is incredible; I've found so many new things I want to read and a few older editions of some of my favorites." Piper says with a big grin.

"I'm glad! I love this place, it was like a second home to me back in high school." Alex responds.

"Did you pick up a bunch of chicks here?" Piper asks with a smirk.

"Why, does that image make you hot?" Alex laughs.

"No! I'm just curious!" Piper quips.

"Well most of the girls I got with in high school had already graduated. I know I've mentioned it before, but I didn't get along super well with most of the girls in my grade." Alex confesses.

"Stupid girls." Piper says sadly. She hates that people were so mean to Alex in high school.

"Rich girls is more like it! They thrived off of mocking me for having less money."

"I'm so sorry Al, that's so unfair." Piper responds.

"It's okay, I got through it. And when I met Nicky, things got better. She was from a rich family that never paid any attention to her. It made me even more appreciative of my mom. We never had much money, but my mom was always there for me. And as I matured I realized that was way more important than having some rich family."

"I'm really glad you met Nicky. And all those other girls are probably miserable now, and you're rich AND happy. And it's all from your own doing." Piper says, always so in awe of her girlfriend.

"Sometimes it still feels weird to me…" Alex says.

"What does?" Piper asks.

"Having money. I mean I know I work hard for it, but it's still not normal to me. I love my apartment, and I loved being able to buy my mom her house, but otherwise I don't even really know what to do with it."

"You deserve it though, Al. You worked so hard to get where you are! You should do whatever you want with what you earn." Piper replies.

"I'm planning on taking a vacation, actually. I love to travel, and lately my business trips have been much more business than travel."

"I think that's a great idea. Where were you thinking of going?" Piper asks.

"Somewhere tropical, definitely." Alex answers.

"Think Nicky would be into that? I'm assuming you normally travel with her or your mom?"

"Normally yeah. But not this time." Alex smiles.

"Solo trip?" Piper asks, oblivious to what Alex means.

"Jesus, Piper!" Alex laughs.

"What?" Piper asks with a look of confusion.

"Well I was hoping you'd go on the trip with me, but if you're not into that idea…" Alex says.

"Oh my god, are you serious?!" Piper asks.

"Yes! Of course I'm serious. Skimpy bikinis on a gorgeous secluded beach. Cold margaritas by the ocean. Room service. Jacuzzis. Massages. More sex than you can even imagine." Alex ends with a wink.

"Shit, that sounds so nice Alex."

"I'm glad you think that, because I kind of already booked us the trip…" Alex says slowly.

"WHAT?!" Piper responds.

"Well I got a good deal and I wanted to treat you to something to celebrate six months since we met. So, surprise! And I already talked to Polly; she can cover for you at Popi." Alex explains.

"Alex, are you for real right now?!" Piper asks, she can't believe this right now.

"Yup! So what do you say?"

Piper doesn't say anything, instead leaning over and giving Alex a deep, passionate kiss.

"So is that a yes?" Alex chuckles, her lips still tingling.

"That's a yes." Piper says with a smile covering her face. "Where are we going?"

"That's a surprise!" Alex exclaims.

"How will I know what to pack?!" Piper responds.

"Bring a few skimpy bikinis and sexy outfits and you'll be fine" Alex smirks.

"Is this trip just an excuse to have a ton of sex?" Piper giggles.

"Well that's definitely part of the plan!" Alex smiles.

"Well, I will definitely be very grateful. And I'm sure I'll be eager to thank you for the trip…" Piper says in a low voice.

"And how are you planning on showing your appreciation?" Alex asks, making intense eye contact with Piper.

Piper is pretty damn turned on right now. The fact that Alex is bringing her on a vacation is fucking unbelievable. She's so in love with the sultry, smart, generous brunette sitting next to her. She's overcome with feelings for her. And right now those feelings are settling in her pussy and making her really fucking horny.

Piper smiles at Alex and leans over to whisper in her ear.

"I'm going to make you cum over and over again. With my fingers…" Piper strokes her fingers softly over Alex's plump lips.

"With my mouth" Piper licks the outer shell of Alex's ear.

"And then I'm going to let you do any damn thing you want to my body…" Piper says softly, nibbling on Alex's earlobe.

Alex shivers and feels her panties start to dampen. Fuck, is Piper turning her on.

"Anything?" Alex asks in a raspy, low voice.

"Anything, babe." Piper nods. "Why, did you have something specific in mind?"

"Maybe…" Alex smirks.

"What is it?" Piper asks, her interest growing.

"I'll talk to you about it at some point when we're alone." Alex says.

"Wow, must be pretty kinky then." Piper replies.

Alex responds by scooting closer to Piper on the couch and giving her a steamy kiss. She bites Piper's lip roughly and slides her hand down to the blonde's ass. With her hand mostly hidden with the back of the couch, she digs her nails into Piper's firm ass cheek.

"Mmm Alex…" Piper moans.

Alex rests her forehead against Piper's, both women breathing heavy after that kiss. Neither woman wanted to end it, but they are in public. Even though it isn't too busy near them, if they made out like that any longer they wouldn't be able to stop.

"Fuck Pipes." Alex groans.

"You okay there, babe?" Piper smirks, noticing how turned on Alex looks.

"Just thinking about that little kinky thing I had in mind, and kissing you, and touching your ass… Fuck…" Alex rasps.

"Your idea must be pretty hot then." Piper says.

"It is, baby." Alex smiles.

"Tell me!" Piper exclaims.

Alex laughs.

"Babe, I'll tell you about it when we're able to talk about it. And if we do it, we'll do it on vacation cause it's kind of a special new thing." Alex responds.

"I'm so curious!" Piper quips.

"All part of the sexy mystery thing I have going for me." Alex smiles. "Now want to go fuck in the bathroom?"

"I'm almost at that point, to be honest. But we probably shouldn't. The bathroom here will be too crowded, and I'd feel bad getting you kicked out of your childhood bookstore."

"Fair point" Alex nods.

"I'm going to need you to get me off later though, just a heads up. I don't care if we have to fuck in your car, in the middle of the street, or wherever. But I need you tonight." Piper says quietly.

"Babe, there is nothing in the world that could stop me from fucking you hard tonight." Alex smiles.

"Thanks, Al" Piper grins.

"And really, we could just fuck at my mom's house. I mean she already basically knows what you sound like when you cum…" Alex says, biting back a laugh.

"Alex!" Piper exclaims.

"It's funny, Pipes!" Alex laughs.

"So it's funny that your mom knows what I sound like in bed?" Piper asks.

"She barely knows what you 'sound like in bed', babe. She was in the other room; she probably just heard some noise and put it together." Alex says.

"Ugh" Piper groans.

"Don't worry Pipes. I'm still the only one who knows what you sound like when you cum." Alex smirks.

"Are you insinuating that I never came before you? That you're the only one to hear me orgasm?" Piper quips.

"I'm just saying there is no way that anyone else could've made you produce the noises I get out of you. Even if you came for them, it's on a different level with me." Alex says cockily.

"You're very full of yourself" Piper jokes.

"I just know how good I am." Alex shrugs.

"And how are you so sure about that?" Piper asks.

"Well, I'll spare you my impression of you cumming. But I think that how often you cum for me, and how hard you cum is enough proof." Alex responds.

"Debatable." Piper says, trying to egg Alex on.

"Pipes, how many times have you soaked the sheets after getting a good fucking from me?" Alex asks confidently.

"Whatever." Piper replies. "Do you ever do that?"

"Do what?" Alex asks.

"Squirt" Piper says softly.

"Ha! No, never." Alex responds.

"Why not?" Piper asks.

"I don't know, I'm just not a squirter I guess." Alex shrugs.

"I want to make you squirt." Piper proclaims.

"Well by all means babe, try as much as you want" Alex winks. "But good luck"

"I don't need luck, I have skills!" Piper exclaims.

"Eh…" Alex says jokingly. "You're okay."

"Fine, I just won't fuck you then." Piper says and starts to walk away, mocking offense.

Instead of following Piper, Alex just stays on the couch and watches her ass as she walks.

"Alex!" Piper yells, turning around. She assumed Alex would follow after her.

Alex laughs and stands up, walking over to her pouting girlfriend.

"Sorry, baby. I was just enjoying the view." Alex smiles.

"The view of the girl with no skills in the bedroom?" Piper asks, mocking offense.

"At least your ass is hot, though." Alex smirks.

"I'm sorry I'm still gaining experience in the woman-fucking department." Piper pouts. "If the services I provide are so crappy, you should just go fuck yourself."

"I do enjoy that…" Alex muses teasingly.

"Great then, you and your hand can go have a great fucking time." Piper spits out.

"Babe, you know I was joking!" Alex says. She's starting to worry that she actually offended Piper.

"That was really mean to say, still. You know how much I want to satisfy you." Piper replies, playing the part.

"I'm really sorry Pipes! You're so good in bed, really. You fuck me better than anyone else has. And you always make me cum really hard." Alex rambles. "You always know how to drive me crazy and make me feel so good. And it's not just that you make me cum, but you appreciate my body and it's really heartwarming."

Alex waits nervously to see if she's in trouble with Piper. Piper keeps a straight face for a good thirty seconds, and then breaks out into a cocky grin.

"I know I'm good, I just wanted to make you say it." Piper says with a shit-eating grin.

"Piper!" Alex exclaims. "That was so not cool!"

"So you think it's heartwarming how I appreciate your body? And I'm the best you've ever had?" Piper says with a huge smirk.

"Screw you!" Alex grins.

"Feel free to do that. But clearly I'm the expert at screwing here." Piper smiles, feeling pretty damn proud of herself.

"The next time we're alone, I'm going to spank you for that little stunt. And show you where the real skills are at." Alex says in a low voice.

"Can't wait" Piper winks. "Make it dirty." She whispers hotly in Alex's ear.

"Mmm let's go be alone now…" Alex breathes out.

"And where are we going to do that, Alex? We told your mom we'd be gone till dinner. If we go back to her house now and sneak up to your room, she's going to know exactly what we're doing." Piper explains.

"Oh my God you need to lighten up baby. I don't give a fuck if my mom knows we came home to have sex. And I would be perfectly fine fucking you in the middle of this bookshop. I don't care, I just need to get laid." Alex says honestly.

"You got laid last night! And this morning!" Piper quips.

"I masturbated in front of you last night to tease you, that's not the same thing as getting laid. And this morning was great but you know I always need more of you, babe." Alex smiles.

"I know. I love how insatiable you are. And I love that you get so cranky when you're horny." Piper smirks.

"I do not!" Alex exclaims.

"Yeah, whatever you say" Piper says.

Alex just gives Piper an intense look and reaches down to unbutton two buttons on the top of her flannel. It exposes a generous amount of her sexy cleavage. Piper looks down at the newly exposed skin and her mouth goes dry.

"That's not fair" She says softly.

"You picked the shirt out Pipes" Alex smirks.

"If you leave that open I'm just going to keep staring at them, and it's going to get me really hot babe you know that." Piper argues.

"Good." Alex retorts. "Now me and my tits are going for a walk in my old favorite park. Are you and your fine ass coming?" Alex asks.

"I wish I was coming." Piper jokes.

"Clever, babe." Alex laughs and smacks Piper's ass, leading her out the door.

* * *

Alex and Piper head out of the shop and walk for about twenty minutes to the park. The park is pretty secluded and quiet. The paths are lined with trees, providing a canopy for the area that gives it a peaceful feel. The park has fountains and benches lining the area, and a few people are sitting down reading or listening to music.

"This place is really beautiful" Piper remarks.

"My mom and I used to come here and have picnics when she wasn't working. We'd sit and just talk for hours." Alex reminisces.

Piper squeezes Alex's hand that she's holding.

"That's so sweet Al" Piper smiles.

"When I became friends with Nicky, we used to come here to smoke weed." Alex chuckles.

"Mmm such a badass" Piper laughs.

"We were very badass, thank you very much!" Alex responds. "And when we'd get high, Nicky would always try to hit on girls running by."

"Did that ever actually work?"

"Nah, not really" Alex laughs. "But it was pretty entertaining to watch."

"Did you and Nicky ever… you know…" Piper asks. She's always wondered that. She knows that Nicky and Alex have been friends for a while and she assumes nothing has happened recently, but she has no idea if their friendship started off as a friendship or more.

"Oh God no!" Alex exclaims. "We actually met because we were both checking out this girl at a party. I went to go hit on her and Nicky swooped in, trying to get her for herself. When the girl turned out to be really fucking ditzy, Nicky and I ditched her and started talking ourselves. From then on we were strictly friends and wingwomen for each other."

"I like Nicky, she's really fun." Piper says.

"She's awesome. She's fucking crazy, but I love her. And she really was my first actual friend. She's the first person who didn't judge me for how I looked or how poor I was."

"Tell me a crazy story about her" Piper says.

"Like what?" Alex asks.

"Anything! Your Nicky stories are always my favorite."

Alex gets up off the bench and sits down on the floor, with her back against the seat. She spreads her legs out in front of her and motions for Piper to sit down with her.

"I'll tell you a story, but first come cuddle with me." Alex says.

"You're such a softie" Piper smiles. She moves down off the bench and cuddles up against Alex.

"Just for you" Alex gives Piper a soft kiss to her neck.

"Mmm. Story!" Piper says.

"Okay okay. So I have a funny one, but you can't judge me!" Alex responds.

"Okay, promise" Piper answers.

"Okay, so back in college she was bragging about how many women she'd been getting lately. I was getting sick of her incessant bragging, so I told her I could fuck more girls than her in a month." Alex says.

"Are you serious?" Piper laughs.

"Yup! So we ended up in this epic fuck-off. By the end I actually didn't even want any more pussy." Alex chuckles.

"That's pretty hard to believe, considering it's you and all." Piper quips.

"Very funny, baby."

"Well, who won?!" Piper asks.

"I'm offended you even need to ask that." Alex responds.

"So you beat her?"

"Of course! You know how charming I can be."

"Eh, you're not that charming. Just hot." Piper jokes.

"If I'm not that charming, then why'd you cheat on your boyfriend for me? Getting yourself off to my words with that fucker in the other room? Such a bad girl."

"I was bored and unsatisfied, I would've turned to anyone." Piper says, both of them knowing that's not true. "You were just the first one I matched with on that stupid app!" Piper laughs.

"That's bullshit! You saw me and needed me. If you were going to cheat on Larry with just anyone, you would've done it already." Alex retorts.

"Can I ask you something?" Piper says.

"Shoot babe."

"Why were you even on that app? I know I was there because I was bored and was missing something. But you were doing pretty well with women, and that app isn't usually for people seeking relationships."

"You want my honest answer?"

"Yes please"

"So I was supposed to go to the bar with Nicky that night so we could get laid. But she found someone on the app and cancelled on me. I was too lazy to go out myself, so I basically booty-called Sylvie, the one you met. Before she came over I downloaded the app to make fun of desperate girls, and maybe even find a few easy ones to fuck." Alex shrugs.

"I retract my previous statement, you are actually exceptionally charming" Piper jokes sarcastically.

"You know what I was like before you! And you know what my sex drive is like. You fulfill all my needs, but before you I just slept around to scratch the itch and didn't form any attachments."

"Why was I different, then?" Piper asks.

"You're different in every way, Pipes. From that first night, there was something about you that intrigued me. I was actually annoyed I still had Sylvie coming over, because all I wanted to do was keep talking to you."

"I was so frustrated when you left me hanging! I was hoping it wasn't for another girl, but mostly I just wanted to sext with the sexy brunette on my phone." Piper says.

"Well I was disappointed myself, trust me. And honestly Pipes, it just feels different with you. I've never wanted to commit to someone before, and now with you that's all I want. You're fun and smart and you keep up with my banter. I feel this insane connection to you. And not to mention you're fucking hot and great in bed. I never thought I'd be satisfied by one woman."

"Do I really satisfy you enough, though?" Piper asks.

"Absolutely, babe." Alex kisses Piper.

"I love you, Al." Piper smiles.

"I love you too" Alex responds with a goofy grin. "Now we should probably get going. It looks like it's going to rain soon, and I'm kinda hungry anyway."

"Mmm, how hungry babe?" Piper smirks, stroking her hand up Alex's thigh.

"For food, Pipes. But are you all horny now too?" Alex chuckles.

"All that nice stuff you were saying got me kind of hot." Piper says softly.

"Jesus, we're a mess. We can't do anything without at least one of us getting turned on." Alex laughs.

"I can't help it!" Piper giggles.

"Well how about we go pick up the food for dinner and then before you know it it'll be time for bed." Alex smiles.

"Deal" Piper agrees. She grabs Alex's hand and they walk back through the park together.

They're in their own little world when Alex suddenly sees a ghost from her past. Walking towards them is Jessica Wedge, the girl who bullied Alex mercilessly through her childhood. Jessica is walking hand in hand with some douchy looking guy.

"Fuck!" Alex mutters.

"What's wrong?" Piper asks with concern.

"Well, you're about to meet my main torturer from school." Alex says, nodding towards Jessica.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Al." Piper says. "Are you okay to talk to her?"

"Well, I don't have much choice now." Alex notes, with Jessica and her guy walking towards them making eye contact.

"Alex Vause" Jessica says with a fake smile.

"Oh, so you actually know my name? Not just your fun little nicknames?" Alex says.

"That was a long time ago, Alex. I'm happy to see you." Jessica says in an overly friendly manner. "How are you?"

"I'm good. This is Piper." Alex points to Piper. "Piper, this is Jessica Wedge."

Piper nods a 'hi'.

"This is Justin, my fiancé" Jessica says, turning to the guy next to her.

"Pleasure" Alex says dryly, sticking her hand out to shake his.

"So were you guys, like, friends in high school?" Justin asks.

"We hung out sometimes" Jessica says.

"Geez hon, you never mentioned having such hot friends in high school" Justin remarks.

The look on Jessica's face is priceless.

"Well, Alex didn't hang out with us all the time because she couldn't really afford to." Jessica says, clearly annoyed that her fiancé is practically drooling over Alex and Piper.

"Are you for real?" Piper asks.

"Excuse me?" Jessica responds with a shocked expression.

"You were a complete bitch to Alex in high school, and clearly you haven't changed. Standing here and pretending to be all sweet and acting like you didn't torture Alex in high school because she wasn't rich." Piper spits out.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Jessica says back. As she speaks, she notices Justin's eyes overtly checking out Alex.

"Actually, I know exactly what I'm talking about. And I'd also appreciate it if your fiancé stopped staring at my girlfriend like she's a piece of meat." Piper says, looking over at Justin.

Justin looks away and tries to pretend he wasn't checking her out.

Alex wants to respond and say something to Jessica, but all she can think about is how hot Piper is right this second. Piper is standing up for her against the girl Alex was always too afraid to stand up to. She got better at ignoring Jessica and the others, but she could never tell them off. And now Piper is here defending her. It's sexy as fuck.

"We're going to go." Jessica says, grabbing Justin's hand to pull him away.

"But Jess, those girls are really hot…" they hear Justin say as he's dragged away.

When they're out of earshot, Piper turns to Alex.

"Al, I'm so sorry I lost my cool there. I didn't mean to, I just got so angry that she was—" Piper's sentence is cut off with an aggressive kiss from Alex. Alex grabs Piper roughly by the ass and pulls them closely together. She kisses Piper hard, and quickly thrusts her tongue into the blonde's mouth. Alex makes out with Piper and squeezes her ass in the leggings.

When Piper pulls back for air, both women are panting.

"Thank you, Pipes" Alex says.

"Fuck that was a really good kiss." Piper notes, running her thumb over her tingling lips.

Alex smiles at Piper and claims her lips again. After a few more minutes of making out, Alex feels a large rain drop fall onto her nose. She keeps kissing Piper, and a few more drops fall on her face. Before long, the rain is getting steadier. Neither woman stops the kiss, both of them just standing in the rain kissing and feeling each other up.

They only stop when they hear the crack of thunder, followed by an opening of the sky. The rain starts to pour down, soaking both women.

"Fuck!" Alex yells with a laugh.

"Now I'm wet everywhere" Piper jokes.

Alex just laughs back and smacks Piper's ass. She grabs her hand and leads Piper further out of the park until they get to a gazebo on the grounds. The gazebo is pretty secluded and is surrounded by trees and bushes. There's a bench lining the inside of the structure. It's small, but will give them shelter to wait out the storm.

"We can wait in here for the rain to die down." Alex says to Piper. She sits down on the bench and pulls Piper onto her lap.

"Okay" Piper smiles.

"Any ideas on how we should pass the time?" Alex smirks. She starts to run her fingers gently across Piper's inner thighs.

Piper turns around so she is straddling Alex's lap.

"I've got a few" Piper whispers, leaning in to kiss Alex.

Alex holds onto Piper's ass as the blonde kisses her in her lap. After a few minutes of steamy kissing with the rain pummeling down around them, Piper bucks her hips into Alex. Alex picks up on the signal, and reaches her hand to the front of Piper's leggings.

"Are you wet for me, baby?" Alex asks in a deep voice.

"Why don't you check?" Piper responds seductively.

Alex smiles and slips her hand under Piper's waistband. She can already feel the heat emanating from Piper core. Since Piper isn't wearing anything under the leggings, Alex's hand quickly becomes sticky and wet. Alex lets out a low growl at the feeling.

"Mmm good girl. No panties on and so damn wet." Alex groans.

"Just for you" Piper pants out, enjoying the feeling of Alex's fingers running through her slick folds.

"I fucking love how your pussy feels. I love feeling it react to my touch, and I love watching your face scrunch up in pleasure as I touch you." Alex says.

"God Al…" Piper moans.

"You know, it was really sweet of you to stand up for me back there, Pipes. I appreciated it." Alex says, slowly gliding her fingers around Piper's pussy.

"Show me how much" Piper breathes out.

Alex smirks, and applies a little pressure to Piper's entrance. She can feel Piper's muscles trying to pull her fingers in.

Alex leans in to suck on Piper's neck. Piper lifts her head back to allow Alex more space to work with. Then, at the same time, Alex plunges three fingers into Piper and bites down on her neck.

"Fuck! Ohhhh fuck" Piper yells out.

"That's right baby. Mmm fuck you feel so tight." Alex growls, thrusting her fingers into the soft walls of Piper's cunt.

Alex rests a hand onto Piper's ass, feeling her up and increasing the force of her thrusts.

"Ugh so goooood" Piper groans. Alex is fucking her so hard.

As Alex fucks Piper, she notices the blonde starting to bounce around on her lap. It's incredibly sexy, and Alex decides she wants more of it.

"Ride my fingers babe" Alex commands.

Piper grabs onto Alex's shoulders to keep her balance. She slowly lifts herself up on Alex's lap, until Alex's fingers are almost out of her pussy. Then she drops back down on them, mouth opening in pleasure as Alex's fingers impale her tight hole.

"Ughhhhhh" Piper moans, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

Alex watches as Piper increases her movement to speed up the thrusts. Piper is fucking herself with Alex's fingers harder and harder. Alex feels pressure building inside her just at the sight. Alex runs her free hand up Piper's body over her breasts, grazing her hard nipple. She traces her hand over Piper's shoulders to her back, and then drags her fingernails into Piper's back.

"Mmmm fuck" Piper pants.

Alex smiles at Piper's state of pure pleasure, and grabs her girlfriend's ass again. Alex slips her hand down into the back of Piper's leggings, softly stroking the smooth skin of her ass. Alex rubs her hand over the perfect skin, and then scratches it with her nails. Alex's other hand can feel Piper's pussy fluttering, so she knows that Piper is close.

To amplify Piper's orgasm, Alex takes a finger that's in the back of Piper's leggings and applies a little pressure to the blonde's other tight hole. At the feeling, Piper wraps her arms around Alex's neck and leans in, overcome by pleasure. With Piper's mouth right by her ear, Alex can hear every sexy breath and whimper that Piper's sweet mouth releases. It's fucking hot as hell to listen to Piper's breaths and moans speed up. Soon, Alex can tell that Piper is right on the edge.

"Cum for me baby girl. Scream my name." Alex growls.

A few seconds later, Alex's fingers feel Piper's walls clamp down and release her orgasm.

"ALEX OHHH GOD ALEX YES YES YES BABY!" Piper yells out. It's an impressive volume even for Piper, and it almost rivals the volume of the rain and thunder surrounding them.

"Mmm baby that's right" Alex says as she slows her thrusts into Piper's pulsing pussy.

"Ughhh yes" Piper moans, enjoying the last waves of pleasure from her release.

Alex waits until Piper is ready, and then slides her fingers out of the blonde's wet cunt. She brings her sticky hand out of Piper's leggings and makes eye contact with the blonde. Alex places her fingers onto Piper's soft lips, encouraging the blonde to open up. Piper does, and Alex glides her fingers into Piper's mouth. Piper sucks up her cum greedily.

"My sexy girl" Alex smiles at the sight.

Piper gives Alex an open-mouthed kiss, ensuring the brunette gets a taste of the cum Piper released for her.

"We should probably head back" Alex says gently. She's pretty hungry.

"Sure" Piper smiles, getting up to walk out into the rain.

"Wait Pipes, my mom texted me when the storm started and said she'd pick us up so we don't have to walk in the rain." Alex explains.

"That's so sweet of her!" Piper exclaims. "I mean, if she doesn't mind though! I'm already kind of soaked anyway."

"Yeah, your leggings are a fucking mess" Alex smirks.

"I meant from the rain!" Piper says, playfully slapping Alex's arm.

"Still though. You're almost lucky it's raining because then at least nobody will think much of the puddle in your leggings." Alex laughs.

"I do NOT have a puddle in my leggings." Piper quips. "It's barely even soaked through!"

Alex reaches down to between Piper's legs and starts to stroke her pussy through the leggings. After not too long, Piper's arousal and cum has soaked through the fabric.

"How bout now?" Alex teases.

"What the hell Alex!" Piper exclaims, looking down and seeing the (barely visible) wet patch in her leggings between her legs.

"You could've stopped me, babe" Alex shrugs.

"Fuck you, it felt good." Piper pouts.

"I get that a lot" Alex says with a cocky grin.

"Asshole" Piper fires back.

"Again? My finger was just there, baby" Alex says with a huge shit-eating grin. She knows Piper is going to get her for that one.

"ALEX!" Piper yells, standing up from Alex's lap. Piper stands in front of Alex, looking down at the sitting brunette and crossing her arms.

"What? Was it not?" Alex says teasingly.

"Shut up. You know I don't talk about that." Piper says with a shy smile forming on her face. That was pretty clever of Alex, after all.

"I know baby, I know." Alex says gently. She grabs Piper's hands and pulls her closer, settling her in the space between Alex's legs. Alex lets go of Piper's hands and grabs the top of the blonde's waist.

Piper doesn't answer, still pretending to pout.

"You know I think it's hot though, Pipes. I love this ass" Alex says, rubbing her hands up and down it.

"Your obsession with it is probably unhealthy." Piper laughs.

"Probably" Alex chuckles with a nod.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Alex and Piper are walking their drenched bodies into Diane's house.

"You girls must be freezing!" Diane exclaims, seeing how wet they are.

"A tad chilly" Alex replies with a small smile. Despite being freezing right now, she had the perfect day with Piper.

"Well worth it though" Piper grins, giving Alex's hand a soft squeeze.

"Agreed" Alex responds, smiling right at Piper.

"You two are just the sweetest. Now go get changed into some warm, dry clothes! I'll order a pizza." Diane says.

"Dinner's still on me, ma. You've been cooking for us all weekend." Alex responds.

"In that case, I'm ordering two pizzas" Diane says with a playful wink to Piper. "Do you like anything on your pizza, Piper?"

"Oh, anything is fine!" Piper replies.

"She likes mushrooms, ma" Alex adds in.

"Mushrooms it is, then." Diane says. "And really Piper, no need to be so polite!"

"Sorry" Piper chuckles.

"I mean, I think we're past that point now that I've heard you two going at it in Alex's twin bed." Diane laughs.

"Oh god" Piper blushes, still a bit embarrassed.

"And judging by that mark on your neck, that wasn't there this morning, I guess you two really can't keep your hands off each other." Diane says, looking at the hickey on Piper's neck. "Well, I guess I should say your mouths."

"Good one, mom. Thanks for the privacy in our lives!" Alex says playfully.

"Really, Alex. Marking poor Piper over here with a hickey? I raised you better than that!" Diane says to Alex with a grin.

"She likes it!" Alex chuckles.

"Jesus Alex!" Piper yells.

"What? It's true babe, you do." Alex shrugs.

"No need to be embarrassed Piper. Alex has always had a thing for hickeys. When she was in middle school I accidentally walked in on her practicing giving one. On her own arm!" Diane says with a laugh.

"MOM!" Alex yells.

"So it's all fun and games until you're the one being embarrassed?" Diane replies.

"Yes!" Alex nods.

"If I were you I'd go get changed before the stories keep flowing!" Diane laughs.

"Let's go Pipes" Alex says.

"I wouldn't mind some more of these stories…" Piper muses.

"If it's story time for her, then I'm going to tell some stories too" Alex threatens with a grin.

"Okay, getting changed it is" Piper giggles and walks upstairs with Alex.

When they get up to Alex's room, Alex shuts her door and Piper starts to tug her shirt off.

"Let me" Alex says with a smile, and walks over to Piper.

Piper lifts her arms, and Alex pulls her shirt over her head. Alex places soft kisses over Piper's chest, leading them up her neck and then kissing her mouth sweetly. Piper smiles into the sweet kiss and starts to unbutton Alex's flannel. She gets all the buttons undone and then pulls the shirt back off Alex. Next, Piper tugs the hem of Alex's tank top and lifts the thin material over the brunette's head.

With both women in their bras and pants, Piper unbuttons and unzips Alex's jeans. She pulls the tight (and damp) denim down off Alex's long legs, with Alex stepping out of them.

Alex reaches forward and around Piper's back, and unclasps the blonde's bra. Piper lets the item fall off her arms onto the floor. She gives Alex a smile and then does the same with Alex's bra. Piper watches closely as Alex's breasts bounce free.

"Al, my leggings." Piper says, looking down at her still-on pants.

"Ugh but they look so good" Alex groans.

"Did you forget there aren't any panties under them?" Piper grins seductively.

That encourages Alex, and she pulls the leggings down Piper's body. Piper steps out of them, leaving her completely naked now. She hooks her fingers into Alex's panties and pulls them down, to bring Alex to the same dress code as her.

With both women out of their wet clothes and feeling incredibly intimate after that scene, it's hard to put clothes back on.

Alex walks to her dresser and pulls out a pair of boyshorts, a soft t-shirt, and a comfy pair of sweatpants. She throws the clothes on quickly, embracing the warm comfy feeling.

Alex notices though that Piper is rummaging through her luggage.

"What're you looking for babe?" Alex asks.

"I didn't really bring any comfy clothes" Piper admits.

"I told you to bring casual stuff!" Alex responds.

"I was trying to make a good impression!" Piper says.

"Wear one of my shirts." Alex says, pulling a t-shirt from her drawer. "I keep all my old shirts here anyway. It's easier to store and then I have stuff for when I spend the night."

Alex throws a soft grey t-shirt at Piper. Piper catches it and puts the shirt on. It barely covers her ass, and Alex can't help but enjoy the sight of Piper. Piper looks fucking hot in the old t-shirt and nothing underneath.

"You're staring" Piper giggles.

"You should wear just my shirt more often. It's sexy" Alex says.

"Will do babe. I'm thinking for tonight though I should probably wear something on the bottom…" Piper laughs.

"Eh, I think it's fine as is!" Alex jokes.

"Funny" Piper responds. She pulls a pair of lace-trimmed cotton panties from her bag and puts them on.

"Still hot" Alex notes, scanning Piper's body up and down with the new addition.

"I'm putting more on!" Piper chuckles. She pulls on a pair of pink sleep boxer shorts over the panties.

"You look really fucking cute in your comfy clothes Pipes" Alex notes. Something about Piper's outfit is really doing it for her right now. It's very girl-next-door and it makes her want to cuddle with the blonde and make out for hours. Not that Alex would ever say that out loud, though.

"Thanks!" Piper smiles, walking over to Alex to give her a kiss. "Want to go down now? Pizza should be here soon and I'm starving."

"Sure thing babe" Alex says, and they walk down.

When they get downstairs, Diane has a fire going and has pizza and beers set up in the living room. She has blankets and pillows set up on the floor for them to eat on. It looks comfy and perfect.

"You're a saint mom" Alex says, noting the set up.

"Thought you ladies could use a cozy night" Diane smiles.

"This is perfect" Piper says.

"Now get some slices, girls!" Diane exclaims. "I got a lot so eat enough!"

Piper and Alex each grab pizza and a beer and cuddle up next to each other on the blankets with their back against the cough. Diane grabs food herself and sits across from them.

* * *

The three women eat, laugh, talk, and drink for hours together in front of the fireplace. It's the perfect last night at Diane's house. By the end of the night, Alex and Piper are feeling even closer than ever. Diane and Piper getting along so well means so much to Alex, and it makes her love Piper even more to see them connect. For Piper, watching Alex and Diane together is incredible. Alex loves her mother so much and it is so easy to see. Piper loves this softer side of Alex, and is so grateful that Alex took this step with her. She knows this is new for Alex and that it's a big deal.

Piper and Alex are snuggled up now holding hands, with Piper leaning against Alex.

"I'm going to head to bed, girls. My door will be closed and I'll have earplugs in this time, just as a heads up. I learned my lesson last night!" Diane smiles.

"Goodnight, mom. Love you" Alex says.

"Goodnight Diane, thanks for tonight." Piper grins.

"Goodnight, girls" Diane responds as she walks upstairs. She closes her door and Alex and Piper know they'll be alone for the night now.

Piper turns her head to look into Alex's eyes. She loves Alex so fucking much it's unbelievable. This weekend only made that even more clear. And now all Piper can think about doing is showing Alex just how much she loves her.

Piper gives Alex a sweet kiss, and then pushes Alex back so she's laying down on her back.

"What're you doin, babe?" Alex asks, noticing something different in Piper's eyes. It's not the usual primal, urgent look of lust. It's something deeper.

"I'm going to make love to you." Piper smiles, and kisses Alex slowly and deeply.

* * *

A/N- I tried to fit a lot of Alex/Piper banter and playfulness in this chapter, because I freaking love that with them. Did you like that aspect, or no? For future chapters.

Any ideas on what Alex's kinky little plan is? I have some options in my head, but I'm definitely open to a suggestion! If any of you have something you'd like Alex to be planning, send it my way and we'll see! It's gotta be something new and kinky though.

Next chapter will be the continuation of this last scene, and will be the last part of the Diane trip. I almost included the entire 'making love' scene in this chapter, but I decided to give it it's own chapter so I can make it really detailed and intimate. So that's next! After that, I have a fun idea for a new chapter. It'll be Piper thanking Alex for the trip (as mentioned in the chapter), in a very creative and dirty way.

Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you thought! P.S- I'm still taking votes on the vacation location!


	32. Chapter 32

A/N- Wow! Over 600 reviews, 200 followers, and 100,000 views. I am SO grateful. You all are truly the best readers and your support of this story means the world to me. I want to thank you for reading and reviewing, and I can't think of a better way to express my gratitude than to keep working hard to continue this story for you! I appreciate every single review, and looking forward to your feedback and comments is what encourages me to write faster! Thank you so much.

* * *

Alex kisses Piper back and sinks into it. Piper's kiss is full of love and emotion, and it makes Alex's heart flutter.

"Piper baby…" Alex says softly. Her senses are heightened right now and she's feeling increasingly vulnerable. Piper is practically looking into her soul, and this is all new to Alex. Alex Vause doesn't 'make love', Alex Vause fucks. But this isn't the same Alex Vause as before. This is the Alex Vause that is undeniably and unequivocally in love with Piper Chapman. And that makes every difference.

"Just relax" Piper replies gently. She sets a pillow behind Alex's head to make her more comfortable.

With Alex laying on her back, Piper sits up on her knees and pulls her shirt off. Her shorts and panties quickly follow, leaving her naked and glowing from the light emanating from the fireplace. Alex doesn't think she's ever seen something so beautiful. Piper's strong, toned legs. Her perfectly shaven mound, already showing the evidence of arousal. Her taunt torso, with lightly defined ab muscles displaying just how good of shape she's in. Her tight perky tits, with pink nipples already standing proudly for their lover. Her delicate collarbone and sensual neck. And then that perfect face that Alex could stare at for days on end. And in this moment, Piper's face is more beautiful than ever. Her blue eyes are illuminated with such love and affection that they sparkle with sentiment. The sight makes Alex feel weak.

Piper notices Alex staring at her, and gives her a sweet smile. Piper reaches forward to grab the bottom of Alex's t-shirt, and with Alex's help she lifts it off her body. Instead of stripping Alex completely naked, Piper decides to show some love to the parts of Alex already exposed.

Piper leans her head forward and places soft kisses on Alex's neck. She sucks and kisses the soft skin, making Alex start to squirm around. Piper's touches are gentle on the skin, but make Alex's entire body tingle. Alex moves her hands to run them through Piper's hair as the blonde works on her neck. After a few more minutes kissing Alex's neck, Piper moves her lips down.

Piper opens and closes her lips against Alex's delicate collarbone area. Piper softly caresses the skin with her lips, traveling from one side to the other. She doesn't miss an inch of the smooth skin.

Alex's body begins to tremble more and more. Piper is only at the top part of her chest and she already is worked up.

After covering Alex's collarbone in kisses, Piper moves down further. She lowers her mouth to Alex's breasts. The blonde sucks and kisses the tip of Alex's breasts, not yet going low enough to touch her nipples. Piper isn't intending to tease, this is all about giving Alex pleasure. But she still wants to take her time and give attention to every inch of Alex's body.

With Alex's head resting on a pillow, the two women make eye contact when Piper releases her mouth from Alex's breast and looks up. Piper looks into Alex's eyes, with her mouth just an inch from her skin.

"Your breasts are perfect, Alex. They turn me on so much." Piper says softly. Then without breaking eye contact, Piper swirls her tongue around Alex's right nipple. The nipple is already incredibly stiff, and it gets even more erect as Piper's tongue massages the outer edge. Piper goes slowly and gradually increases her pressure over the area. Alex is desperate for Piper to suck her nipple in.

"Suck it please, baby." Alex rasps out.

Piper wants to give Alex every pleasure she can, so she sucks the nipple into her mouth and sucks on it. Alex moans out, and rests her hand on the back of Piper's head instinctually.

"God Pipes" She groans. Piper is sucking her nipple hard, still making eye contact with her. Alex can't believe how erotic it is.

After a few minutes of sucking, Piper releases the nipple with a POP and catches her breath.

When she's ready, Piper trails her mouth over to Alex's other breast. She starts the same way as last time, licking her tongue in a circle over Alex's areola. Sooner than last time though, Piper moves things along and gently flicks the hard bud with the tip of her tongue. The motion gives Alex brief jolts of pleasure that make her eager for more. Piper knows exactly what Alex needs, and sucks the nipple into her mouth. Alex's chest arches forward, pushing her breast further against Piper's mouth. Piper sucks it enthusiastically, and Alex can see it in her eyes how much she enjoys it.

When Piper finally releases the nipple, Alex is feeling almost dizzy from sensations.

"Even your nipples taste amazing, Al." Piper muses with a grin.

Alex looks down to between her legs, suddenly extremely aware that she soaked through her panties. Piper left them on, and now they are literally drenched with arousal. Alex is almost embarrassed, because there must be a damn puddle beneath her.

"Shall I keep going lower?" Piper asks seductively, noticing Alex looking down her body.

Alex nods in response, still nearly speechless with how attentive Piper is being.

Piper smiles and brings her mouth to Alex's toned stomach. Piper always finds Alex's torso extremely sexy. It's flat and toned and leads to her huge breasts on one end, and her hot pussy on the other end. Piper rarely spends much time kissing the area because she's easily enticed by its neighbors. This time though, Piper places kisses over Alex's entire abdomen. Piper kisses the skin sloppily and feels Alex's muscles tense under her. It's clear that Alex is ready to be touched a little lower, and Piper is eager to touch there as well. Especially since she can now smell the strong scent of Alex's arousal. The scent is so uniquely Alex and is nothing short of intoxicating to Piper. Noticing how strong it is right now makes Piper even more eager to please her girlfriend.

Piper ventures lower once again, this time stopping at Alex's mound. Piper sucks and licks the skin there, her eyes rolling to the back of her head due to the proximity to Alex's aroma. Alex clearly sees how her scent affects Piper, and that just makes her release more wetness. When Alex's hips start to buck shallowly, Piper knows it is time to move down lower. She wants to give Alex all the love she can give.

So Piper grabs onto Alex's inner thighs, stroking up and down slowly. Alex's panties are destroyed with her arousal, so Piper hooks her fingers into the waistband and slips them off the brunette. Piper grabs onto Alex's inner thighs again, and this time she pushes them outward to spread Alex's legs. This gives Piper a clear view of Alex's pussy, and what a sight it is.

Alex's folds are spread and open and her clit is swollen with need. What's probably the sexiest to Piper is that Alex's cunt is COVERED in arousal. The sticky wetness is smeared over Alex's entire pussy, and is even coating her inner thighs. Piper is so aroused at the sight.

"Your pussy is perfect, Al. So goddamn beautiful." Piper says honestly.

Alex has never been complimented in this way before. Girls always tell her she has a sexy body and tits, and that her pussy is hot, but nobody ever looked at it the way Piper is right now.

"Touch me, Pipes" Alex moans. She needs to feel Piper touching her pussy in some way.

Piper makes eye contact with Alex and then places a long, flat lick from Alex's hole to above her clit. Alex shivers at the feeling of Piper's tongue trailing over her entire slit.

Piper closes her eyes in pleasure at the taste of Alex. She could easily keep licking and get lost in the taste and feelings, but she wants to make this more intimate. She wants to be looking at Alex as she makes love to her. So Piper moves up so her face is level with Alex's. She lowers her hand to Alex's pussy and starts to gently glide through the folds.

At the same time, Piper gives Alex a deep kiss. The kiss is more sensual than urgent. Their lips move together in a slow, synchronized motion. They don't even use any tongue at first, simply enjoying how their lips meld and dance together.

Feeling Alex's pussy throbbing with need, Piper stations two fingers over Alex's clit and starts to stroke. She is precise with her rubbing, and perfectly hits the needy bud. Alex's pussy is coated in thick arousal, but Piper knows her way around it so well that she easily stays accurate on the bundle of nerves.

Alex feels lost in the sensations of Piper stroking her so well. Piper is rubbing her wet clit in pace with their kissing, and it's making Alex's head spin in the best way. The rhythm Piper has formed is making Alex's entire body burst with pleasure. Alex can't remember ever feeling this way during sex. The combination of Piper's physical touches and emotional displays are creating a whole new experience for Alex. And it feels fucking incredible.

When Piper adds more pressure to Alex's clit, Alex breaks the kiss to let out a deep moan. Piper breathes the moan in, wanting to be surrounded by the palpable pleasure Alex is experiencing. With their faces just inches apart now, Piper takes the opportunity to look into Alex's eyes. Alex's emerald eyes are dilated with lust, but also show a deeper side that Piper knows is just for her. Alex's lips are agape, letting out breathless whimpers and moans. Piper watches closely as Alex's face is overcome with pleasure after each stroke of her clit.

"I love you so much, Al. You mean everything to me." Piper says softly to Alex.

Alex is too aroused to form words, so she can only manage to answer in a slight nod of agreement. Piper's sentiments make her heart feel like it's going to explode. Alex feels so connected to her girlfriend right now, and the emotions inside her are building.

"And you look so beautiful right now. You deserve to feel so good." Piper says.

Piper leans in and gives Alex another deep kiss. This kiss is the steamiest yet, a testament to how turned on they both are becoming. Alex can already feel the orgasm building inside her. The emotions she's experiencing are only bringing her to the edge quicker. She wants to keep it off a little longer though to prolong this experience.

"I love you" Alex manages to pant out despite her ragged breathing.

After Alex says that, she can see Piper's eyes light up even more. It's so clear in this moment how much it means to Piper to be loved by Alex. And Alex is floored by how sweet it is. She wants to make Piper happier more than she wants anything else in life. And right now is no exception.

Alex moves one of her hands onto Piper's lower ass, and encourages the blonde to start grinding on her thigh. Alex immediately feels how wet Piper is when Piper's pussy drops down onto her thigh. That only makes Alex more eager to watch her girlfriend climax.

Piper groans as she feels her wet pussy glide against Alex's muscular thigh. Piper wasn't even concerned about cumming herself, but now that Alex seems to want her to she certainly is on board.

With their faces a mere inch apart, Alex and Piper breathe raggedly as they watch the pleasure in each other's eyes. Piper continues to stroke Alex's clit at a slow pace, and Alex keeps moving Piper's hips to grind her into her thigh. Piper's clit feels phenomenal each time it rubs against Alex's thigh. The rhythmic sensation is perfect on her sensitive pussy. It's even better because she can feel how much Alex is being affected by this. Whenever Piper feels a gush of wetness leave her pussy and settle on Alex's thigh, she soon is rewarded with even more of Alex's arousal on her hand. She loves how much pleasure Alex gets out of getting her aroused.

Piper continues to make out with Alex as they rub and grind, but it's becoming harder for both of them to keep doing as more moans threaten to escape their lips. After a few more minutes of stimulation, they can't suppress their moans anymore and have to break their kiss. They don't separate their faces very much, though. They're still close enough to feel the moans and harsh breaths that each is releasing.

Piper feels close to climaxing already, but doesn't want to cum without Alex.

"Are you close, Al?" Piper asks.

"Yes. So close" Alex breathes out. She's been trying to hold off her orgasm to wait for Piper to catch up. She's grateful she won't have to wait much longer.

"Me too." Piper says. "Together?"

Alex nods, and then finally lets her body release. Her pussy spasms and releases all of her pleasure into Piper's palm. Alex's back arches up as her body comes undone for Piper. Her orgasm is incredibly intense. Feeling her body release as she watches the love in Piper's eyes makes the orgasm reach her entire body.

Piper cums at the same time, their pleasure mixing together and consuming them both. Their orgasms aren't just sexually satisfying, but also amplify the connection between them. Alex and Piper breathe in synch rapidly as they orgasm, their chests beating together. They never break eye contact, even at the peak of their climax. Alex has never experienced anything like this, and she knows it won't be the last time her and Piper share such an intimate moment together.

* * *

A/N- Short chapter, I know! Sappy love smut isn't my strength, I discovered. The dirty smut comes a lot easier to me, haha. So please let me know what you thought of this chapter, I'm not sure of it myself.

Next chapter, per MANY requests, will be Alex following through on her promise to "spank Piper and show her where the real skills are at". To be honest, I wrote last chapter in stages because it was so long, so by the time I finished I totally forgot about that whole line. Thank god I have all you diligent readers to remind me of these things! I ended this chapter in a way that would allow me to start the next chapter in a few different ways. I might have them go home and then have Alex 'remind' Piper of that little promise. Or I'm open to other suggestions for how to transition to it. Let me know! Thanks x


	33. Chapter 33

A/N- Thanks for all your kind words on the last chapter! Here's a new one for you... I was feeling inspired so I finished it quickly. I might've gotten a little carried away with Dom Alex, but I also don't really care cause she's hotttt ;). Enjoy!

Warning- (consensual) spanking.

* * *

The next day, Piper and Alex said their goodbyes to Diane and headed back home. It was an incredibly successful weekend, and the two women feel more in love than ever. Piper is pretty worn out from all the sex throughout the weekend, so waking up and showering in the morning was actually innocent (a rarity with them). When they got back home, they went to Alex's apartment to unwind and relax after the fun, but tiring, weekend. Alex opened up two beers for them and they set up a movie on the couch. Alex is lying with Piper cuddled up next to her, and all is right in her world. It also helps that Piper is wearing yoga pants, which is the next best thing after leggings.

"This weekend was awesome" Alex muses, stroking up and down Piper's back.

"I know! I still can't get over how well it went. Your mom is the best; I loved getting to know her. And seeing your hometown was really nice. And then all the sex, of course." Piper grins.

"The sex was very nice. As was all the other stuff too. But the sex? Damn" Alex smirks.

"You know what my favorite part was?" Piper asks.

"What?"

"When you said I was the best you've ever had, and talked about how touched you are that I appreciate your body." Piper says with a shit-eating grin.

"Jesus, shut up! No more talking about that." Alex responds.

"I'm just saying… And you were the one who said all that! Not me" Piper says.

"Yeah because you fucking tricked me."

"Not my fault I'm the cunning one. And a good actor." Piper shrugs. "Oh, and fucking awesome in bed."

"Could your head be any bigger?" Alex asks sarcastically.

"You love my head. I mean, not as much as you love my GIVING head, though" Piper smirks.

"Fuck off" Alex replies playfully.

"You're just mad that you showed vulnerability and admitted how good I am. I basically give you a run for your money. And I'm not even an experienced lesbian! It must just be natural talent." Piper muses.

"God, you're annoying." Alex says.

"Annoying, maybe. But also fucking awesome in bed." Piper gloats.

"Whatever you say" Alex quips.

"Well, it's whatever YOU say actually. And you said it all, babe."

"I regret everything" Alex says shaking her head.

"Aw babe you're grumpy now. Does your body need some appreciation? It'll be heartwarming, I promise" Piper jokes.

I'm fine." Alex says curtly.

"You're fine, and I'm AWESOME. In bed." Piper continues.

"Okay, Piper. Turn over." Alex says sharply. She's had enough of Piper teasing her; it's time to take back her control.

"Why?" Piper asks with a confused expression on her face.

"Because I fucking instructed you to do so" Alex says harshly. Piper looks into Alex's eyes and is met with dark, dilated pupils. It's not just lust she can recognize, it's also dominance. The realization that Dom Alex is making an appearance excites Piper greatly. Assuming Alex wants to fuck her from behind, Piper rolls onto her stomach with her arms at her side.

"Take your shirt off." Alex says in a low voice.

Piper grabs the hem of her shirt and lifts it off her body, throwing it to the side. She wasn't wearing a bra so now she's naked on top.

"Put your hands behind your back." Alex commands.

Piper does as told, and reaches both her arms around her back.

"Stay like that. Do not move" Alex says.

"Or what?" Piper asks, pushing her luck a little bit.

"I'm not asking, Piper. Do not fucking move." Alex says roughly. She's already getting turned on from being dominant. Piper was bragging and teasing her so much, and it brought out Dom Alex big time. Alex feels the beast inside her ready to be unleashed. And she plans to unleash it.

Alex walks to her bedroom and contemplates what she wants to use to restrain Piper. Normally they've used scarves in bed. They're soft and pretty basic; great for beginners using restraints. Alex is in no way a beginner though, and at this point Piper isn't either. And something inside Alex right now makes her eager to make this more intense. So the brunette grabs the handcuffs from her luggage that she brought home from her mom's house. The handcuffs will keep Piper's hands together tighter, and will be a little tougher on her skin. Not that Alex wants to mark Piper's wrists, but she wants the blonde to be a little more restrained and have a little more pain with her pleasure.

Alex walks back into the living room, cuffs in hand, and is pleased to see that Piper followed instructions. Piper is lying face down on the couch with her arms behind her back.

Alex doesn't say anything or give any warning. She simply walks up behind Piper and slips her little wrist into the first cuff. Alex closes it tightly, and then does the same with Piper's other wrist. She pulls on them to make sure they're tight enough. They definitely are.

"Al, what're you doing?" Piper asks. She's unsure of what Alex's plan is. Alex has never retrained her like this when they've done this before. And normally it's only after one of them brought it up and said they wanted it that night. Tonight, Alex just went for it. And it's making Piper hot.

"Do you really not know?" Alex asks.

"N-no… that's why I'm asking" Piper replies in her know-it-all voice that appears sometimes. "People generally ask questions when they don't know the answer."

Alex grabs onto Piper's cuffed-together wrists and pulls on them. It causes Piper's upper body to arch off the couch.

"Don't be smart with me." Alex says. "Let's go." Alex pulls Piper up by the cuffs so she is standing. Then Alex drags Piper to the bedroom, not speaking to her on the way there.

Alex directs Piper to stand at the edge of her bed.

"Don't sit yet. Pants off first." Alex tells Piper.

"How? My hands…" Piper says, shaking her hands as much as she can behind her back to express her dilemma.

Alex steps up to Piper and roughly pulls her yoga pants below her ass. Piper falls back onto the bed behind her as Alex pulls the pants down her legs and throws them to the side. Alex looks at Piper and gets even more turned on. Piper is naked besides her panties, which are already dark where her arousal is growing. And the sight of Piper with her hands behind her back is fucking sexy.

"You're all fucking mine" Alex rasps. She reaches forward and pinches Piper's nipple hard.

"Fuck!" Piper yells out. "Al, where did this come from?"

Piper is certainly not complaining about Alex being so dominant, but it seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Well, yesterday after your little fucking stunt, I told you I was going to spank you for it and show you where the real skills are. I was going to let you off the hook and forget about it, but then you couldn't let it go and had to fucking drag on about it while we were watching the movie just now. So I decided I'm going to make good on my little promise." Alex explains.

"Oh fuck" Piper moans. Alex is so hot right now.

"This isn't going to be gentle, Piper" Alex warns.

"Okay" Piper nods. She's fucking excited.

"You were a bad girl, Piper. And you deserve to be spanked." Alex says.

"Okay" Piper says again. She can't even think straight right now.

"Okay who?"

"Okay, Alex" Piper corrects.

"Better." Alex nods.

"Are you ready for your punishment now?"

"Mhmm."

"Turn around." Alex says.

Piper turns around so her back is to Alex. Alex pushes Piper against the bed and then pushes her body forward. Piper's torso falls forward against the bed, and the side of her face rests against the bed. Her pussy is pressing against the edge of the bed, and her ass is up and exposed for Alex. Alex's mouth goes dry at the sight. Piper is wearing a fucking sexy black lace thong. It makes her round ass look fucking incredible. And it's even hotter given that her ass is out and vulnerable just for Alex.

"I'm going to spank you ten times." Alex says. "And why am I doing this again, Piper?"

"Because I was a bad girl, and need you to punish me." Piper replies. She's getting off on this so much. Dom Alex turns her on so much, and she knows Alex is going to make her feel so good. She trusts Alex completely, which makes this so good for her.

"That's right Piper." Alex responds. She rubs Piper's bare ass cheek a couple times, loving how it feels beneath her hand. The skin on Piper's ass is so insanely smooth and soft. Alex can't get enough. She digs her nails in and presses them into the soft skin.

"Ughhh" Piper moans. The anticipation is making her drip.

Alex rubs her ass cheek a few more times, and then lifts her hand off her ass. She can see Piper's ass tensing in anticipation.

Alex waits about 30 seconds to leave Piper in suspense, but then she simply can't wait any longer. She needs to spank Piper.

Alex raises her hand further off Piper's ass and then brings it back down, slapping the soft skin. The slap hits Piper's cheek perfectly, sending waves through her tight ass.

"AH!" Piper yelps out. The first one was the perfect mix of pain and pleasure. Alex isn't spanking her too hard yet, and she's eager for more. She knows though that even in her dominant state, Alex wants to make sure Piper is okay.

"Did you like that, you naughty girl?" Alex asks.

"Yes" Piper groans.

"I know you did. You love it rough." Alex growls, and delivers another spank. This one is harder than the last, and causes Piper's entire body to arch up.

"Oh goddd" Piper moans. After each spank Alex is soothing her ass and it feels so incredible.

"That's two Piper. We're not even close to done. I want you to count them out" Alex says, and then spanks her girlfriend again.

"Fuck!" Piper yells out in intense pleasure.

"I fucking said to count" Alex rasps. "Now we're going to have to start over."

"OH god" Piper moans. She's so fucking turned on.

Alex soothes over Piper's cheek and then spanks her again, harder yet.

"One!" Piper yells.

"That's right, baby. Count your spanks you bad girl." Alex says in a low voice. Her pussy is pulsing with need right now, and each spank to Piper's sexy ass gives her another bolt of pleasure.

Alex slaps Piper's other ass cheek.

"Two!" Piper starts to squirm, there is so much sensation.

"You thought you were so fucking clever tricking me like that. Acting like you were upset like a needy little thing." Alex says along with another spank.

"Three!" Piper yells.

"Did you think you were funny, Piper?" Alex asks.

"I-I don't…" Piper stutters. She receives another slap. "Four!" she cries out.

"Do you really think you're better in bed than me, Piper?" Alex asks.

"N-no, I—" Piper is cut off with another spank. "Five!"

"Halfway there Piper. And maybe when we're done I'll show you just how good I am." Alex says, then slaps Piper again. This is the hardest one yet and leaves a pink mark.

"Fuck! OH god… Six." Piper groans out. She's getting so turned on.

"Or maybe, I'll just fucking leave you here. It's pretty clear how much you fucking love yourself." Alex says as she rubs Piper's ass.

"Baby…" Piper moans. She needs another slap.

"What?" Alex asks.

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Again."

Alex spanks Piper again, this time so hard that Piper screams out loudly and starts to drip down her leg. Each spank pushes Piper's pussy against the bed, and that's only adding to the pleasure.

"Seven" Piper pants out.

"You fucking love it when I spank you. You're such a naughty girl."

"Yours" Piper moans.

"That's for fucking sure. This is all mine." Alex slaps Piper's ass.

"Eight!"

"Nobody could ever fuck you like I can." Alex says.

"I kn-know" Piper breathes out.

"Damn right" Alex slaps Piper's other ass cheek, not wanting to make the pain too much on one side.

"Nine!"

"You get one more spank now, you dirty girl. If you're lucky though, maybe I'll slap you around while I fuck you later."

"Please" Piper moans.

"So needy" Alex smirks. She is soaking wet right now. Watching Piper's ass receive the slaps, and seeing how enthusiastic Piper was for it, got her going big time. Plus, the sight of Piper bent over with her arms tied up and thong-clad ass out is also really fucking sexy.

Wanting to make the last spank count, Alex raises her hand back far and then slams it down against Piper's round ass.

"FUCK! Oh fuck baby. Ten."

"Good girl" Alex says, rubbing over Piper's deliciously pink ass. Stroking Piper's toned ass is making Alex still need more. So Alex kneels down so her face is level with Piper ass, and starts to kiss and suck the now-sensitive skin.

"Al babe oh fuck that feels good." Piper moans. Alex giving so much attention to her ass is driving her insane.

Alex seriously can't get enough of Piper's ass. Good god. Alex knows exactly what she wants to do, and can't wait to see how Piper reacts.

Alex opens her mouth wide and then bites as much as she can of Piper's toned ass. Piper yelps out and then lets out a deep, guttural moan. The sound makes Alex almost fucking explode it's so sexy. After making sure she left a mark, Alex releases the skin and bites again on another area. Piper is squirming and trembling and Alex knows she's needy and eager right now. Wanting to see the evidence herself, Alex stands up and puts her hand between Piper's legs from behind. Piper's panties are still on, but they might as well not be. They're absolutely wrecked with Piper's arousal, to the point where the thin fabric is disintegrating.

Piper shivers as she feels Alex's fingers touching over her panties. Piper is aware of how wet she is, and she can't help but blush. She is absolutely soaked after Alex spanked her. And Piper knows Alex isn't going to let it go unnoticed.

"You're fucking soaked…" Alex says in a low voice.

Piper just breathes heavily and shudders from Alex's light touches.

"I knew you liked being spanked, but this is insane Piper. You're wearing panties and my hand is fucking coated." Alex's pussy is throbbing as she feels how wet Piper is.

"Ughhh" Piper moans, she's beside herself in need.

"And you fucking wrecked your panties. They can't even be saved at this point." Alex says. "A shame, too. They were hot."

"Mmm" Piper lets out in response.

"Who knew a good spanking would get you so turned on?" Alex muses.

"Al please" Piper groans. She needs to be fucked.

"Please what?"

"Fuck me"

Alex lets out a loud laugh.

"Piper, I am nowhere near ready to start fucking you. This is not going to be a quick fuck to get your needy cunt off." Alex says harshly.

Piper lets out a deep moan at Alex's dirty words.

"And my hand is a fucking mess." Alex says, and moves her hand away from Piper's panties. "Turn around."

Piper lifts her upper body off the bed and turns around so she's facing Alex.

Alex takes her hand that's covered in Piper's stickiness and forces it into Piper's mouth.

"Clean up the mess you made." Alex says roughly.

Piper feels another fucking gush of arousal seep out of her at Alex's command. She sucks Alex's fingers in and sucks off her strong arousal. It's an impressive amount even for her, and Alex didn't even touch her pussy directly yet. Piper sucks it all off and swallows it down, enjoying the taste of herself as always.

"Do you like that taste?" Alex asks. She knows how much Piper loves to taste herself, and Alex always finds it so hot.

"Yes, Alex" Piper nods.

"Good girl." Alex leans down and hooks her fingers into the waistband of Piper's panties. She pulls the skimpy fabric down and Piper steps out of them. Piper expects Alex to just throw them aside like usual, but Alex keeps them in her hand. What she does next makes Piper nearly lose it.

Alex brings the soaked material up to her face and looks at Piper's thick arousal coating the black fabric. The smell is strong and makes Alex's eyes roll to the back of her head. She loves the smell of Piper's arousal. Piper watches with dark eyes as Alex inspects the thong.

"Smell yourself." Alex commands, putting the panties in front of Piper's face. Piper moans, and breathes in the scent of her arousal. It's strong, and she can't help but look at her thick wetness in the panties. She really wrecked them.

"How do you like that?" Alex asks.

"Good" Piper moans.

Alex coats her index finger in some of the stickiness from Piper's panties and puts it on the skin below Piper's nose. It's too high up for Piper to lick, and it'll force Piper to smell her arousal until the scent dies down.

"There, now you can smell yourself for the rest of the night so you won't forget the effect I have on you."

Alex throws the thong to the side, and makes a mental note to buy another one just like it for Piper. The blonde is obviously going to have to throw this pair away, and it's too sexy not to get another one like it.

Meanwhile, Piper is seriously going to combust. She's not sure how much longer she can go without releasing.

"Alex" Piper moans.

"What?"

"I need you."

"Patience, Piper."

Patience doesn't seem possible to Piper right now. She's too turned on.

Alex is pretty fucking horny herself. Being so dominant with Piper is making her insane with desire. It's becoming difficult to focus on teasing Piper when her pussy is fucking throbbing. At this point, it makes more sense for Alex to get off now and then go back to working Piper over.

"So Piper. I believe that before you were bragging about how skilled you are in bed?" Alex asks.

"I… yeah" Piper nods.

"Well, let's see if that's true."

Alex watches as excitement lights up Piper's eyes. Alex loves how much Piper loves to please her. And Alex sure as hell needs pleasing right now.

"Okay, Alex" Piper responds. She goes to sit back on the bed, assuming she'll fuck Alex there.

"Uh, I don't think so. On your fucking knees." Alex responds roughly, looking down at the ground below her.

Piper just closes her eyes in pleasure and drops down to her knees, with the bed behind her back. Alex unzips her jeans and pulls them down her body with her panties. She also tugs her shirt off, leaving her bra on. Alex lifts one leg and rests her foot on the edge of the bed, so her pussy is wide open for Piper. Alex hears Piper gasp, and she knows it's from Piper seeing how wet she is. Wanting to keep up her dominance as Piper pleasures her, Alex thinks of a great way to keep control.

"Piper, you have five minutes to fuck me. I'll be keeping an eye on the clock. If you don't make me cum in that time, I will not be fucking you tonight. Or all fucking week, for that matter. You've been bragging about your skills persistently, so I assume this shouldn't be a problem." Alex explains.

Piper's heart stops for a second when she hears that. She's somewhat confident in her abilities, but the stakes are high. She's really fucking horny, and masturbating is just not going to cut it. And that's just thinking about tonight. A whole week without orgasms from Alex? The thought is not a pleasant one.

Alex knows she'll cum in five minutes for Piper. Despite her mocking Piper about it now, Alex really did mean it when she said Piper's the best she's ever had. Piper knows just how to fuck her and make her cum. Plus, Alex is so horny right now that Piper could probably just look at her a certain way and she could combust. But she wants to put a little pressure on Piper and further pay her back for her little stunt.

"I'm waiting, Piper." Alex says.

Piper leans in and takes a deep breath. When she exhales, her warm breath hits Alex's cunt and makes the brunette's breath hitch. Piper leans in the rest of the way and sucks in as much of Alex's pussy into her mouth as she can. She sucks it and laps up some of the tasty wetness. The thought that all that arousal is from dominating Piper makes Piper even more eager to lick it all up.

Alex resists the urge to close her eyes in pleasure. She doesn't want to miss out on the view of Piper eating her out on her knees with her arms tied behind her back. This is spank-bank material for sure.

Piper doesn't have too much time, so she starts to quickly flick Alex's clit with her tongue. Alex grabs the back of Piper's head and holds it so Piper can't move away. Not that Piper would even dream of stopping.

"Good girl Pipes. Keep going." Alex says.

Piper licks lower and thrusts her tongue into Alex's opening a few times.

"Yes baby. Mmm more." Alex moans.

Piper knows time is ticking and she needs to build Alex up fast. She knows exactly how to do that.

Piper wraps her lips around Alex's swollen clit. Alex increases her pressure on Piper's head in anticipation. She knows exactly what Piper is going to do.

With her hands behind her back leaving her fingers out of commission, Piper knows this will be the best way to get Alex off quickly. She sucks Alex's clit into her mouth and sucks on it hard. She sucks relentlessly, feeling her chin get coated in wave after wave of arousal leaving Alex's tight hole. Alex pushes harder on Piper's head and grinds into Piper's face a bit. She wants Piper to do the work here, but she can't control her hips at this point. She's close already. She told Piper she'd be checking the clock, but she doesn't need to. She knows Piper will have her climaxing soon.

"So good baby" Alex groans.

Piper can feel her own wetness dripping down her leg. She was already horny, and now being on her knees with her hands restrained making Alex cum is making her even more turned on.

Piper sucks harder on Alex's clit, and then releases it. She can tell Alex is close to the edge, and she wants to send her over. So Piper stations her tongue at Alex's opening, and then thrusts it in forcefully. Alex yells out and bucks her hips. Piper presses her entire face into Alex's cunt, making sure her nose hits Alex's sensitive clit. A few more thrusts of her tongue, and Piper feels Alex on the brink.

"I'm going to- _fuck-_ I'm going to cum." Alex warns Piper.

And cum she does.

Alex releases her orgasm and her body explodes. She grinds against Piper's face and enjoys wave after wave of pleasure. Her eyes shut tight and her head flies back. Her entire body shakes and shudders in pleasure. Her orgasm is strong and satisfies her in exactly the way she needed. Piper swallows her cum and continues licking Alex softly to ease her down. When Alex finally calms down, she releases her tight grip in Piper's hair and sighs in satisfaction.

"At least your annoying bragging has merit to it." Alex says after a deep breath.

Piper looks up at Alex and starts to stand up, ready to be satisfied herself. She did make her time limit, after all.

"Where are you going?" Alex asks.

"You finished" Piper says hesitantly.

"Are you planning on just leaving my pussy covered in cum?" Alex asks. It's time to step up the control now that her body is less tense.

"I-I, I just…" Piper stumbles.

"Clean up my fucking cunt, Piper." Alex commands.

Piper moans, and leans back in to Alex's pussy. Piper licks Alex clean, swallowing all the extra wetness left on her. The taste only turns Piper on more. She's not sure how much longer she can last.

When Alex is cleaned up, Piper moves her face away and looks up at her.

"Can I stand up now?" Piper asks.

"Yes." Alex answers.

Piper stands up and faces Alex. Alex smirks when she sees Piper's mouth and chin covered in her cum. She decides to leave it there; it's pretty hot that Piper can't wipe it off with her hands tied.

"Are you turned on, Piper?" Alex asks. She obviously knows the answer.

"Yes, Alex."

"I bet you are, dirty girl. Always so needy."

Piper just nods. Her pussy is throbbing.

Alex wants to wait for Piper to beg her, so she just stands there looking at Piper.

Piper isn't sure what Alex is waiting for, so she just stands there for a minute looking back at Alex. When she can't take waiting any longer, she speaks.

"Alex…"

"Yes?"

"Please."

"Please what, Piper? You need to use your words."

"Please fuck me."

"How bad do you need it?"

"So bad, Alex. So, so bad."

"Beg me."

"Please Alex, please. Just fuck me." Piper pleads.

"You can beg better than that, Piper."

"Please Alex. Please fuck me, I need it so badly. You're so hot and this all has turned me on so much. You're so fucking good to me, and I know I'm so needy. And I need you so badly right now. Just you. Because I'm all yours. So please Alex, fuck what belongs to you." Piper says in a sexy, turned on voice.

That's definitely good enough for Alex. So good in fact that her recently cleaned pussy is now once again coated in arousal.

"Get on the bed." Alex instructs.

Piper sits back on the bed, her hands still tightly retrained behind her back.

Alex walks to her bedside table to take out her harness. She wants Piper to feel her for the next two days. Every time Piper takes a step tomorrow, she's going to think of Alex.

Piper watches Alex and her pussy flutters in excitement. With how dominant Alex has been already, Piper knows she's going to be really rough with the strap on. And Piper can't wait.

Alex puts the biggest dildo she owns into the harness. She wants to fill Piper's pussy up as much as possible. Alex pulls the harness on and walks to the bed.

"On your knees" Alex commands.

Piper sits up on her knees, not sure what Alex's plan is. With her arms behind her back, Piper can't exactly rest on her hands and knees.

Alex steps onto the bed, dildo between her legs, and sits on her knees behind Piper. Piper turns her head to look back at Alex.

"Face forward, Piper" Alex husks into Piper's ear. Piper's entire body shudders at the feeling of Alex's warm breathe. Her body is so sensitive and on edge right now that every touch and every sensation is driving her crazy.

Alex pushes the dildo forward more so it touches Piper's ass. Piper moans and pushes her ass backwards to gain more contact.

"Spread your legs more" Alex says, reaching her hand between Piper's legs from behind. Piper spreads her legs wider, and Alex starts to stroke her pussy. Piper is already plenty wet enough to take the dildo. And Alex is grateful for that, because she's eager to thrust hard into Piper's tight hole.

Alex takes her hand out from between Piper's legs and reaches it to the front of Piper's face.

"Suck." Alex commands. Piper sucks her fingers in and licks the wetness off of them.

"How's that taste baby?" Alex asks.

"Good" Piper pants out.

Alex scoots to the head of the bed quickly to grab a pillow. She positions it a few feet in front of Piper, and then kneels behind her once again.

"I'm ready to fuck you now." Alex rasps.

"Please Al" Piper moans. She's so damn ready.

Alex grabs a fistful of Piper's hair and leans in so her lips are centimeters away from Piper's ear.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that with every step you take tomorrow, you'll be reminded of how good I am." Alex whispers into Piper's ear. As Piper lets out a deep moan, Alex pushes her forward into the bed. Without her hands to catch her, Piper falls face first into the bed. When her head falls against the pillow, Piper realizes why Alex put it right there. She loves that even when Alex is being so dominant, she's still considering Piper's comfort. Piper turns her head so her right cheek is against the pillow. She's now on her knees with her upper body against the bed. This leaves her ass way up in the air for Alex, which Piper assumes Alex planned.

Alex takes a minute to enjoy the view. Piper's bare ass is in the air waiting for her. Alex can see Piper's wet pussy, and the arousal dripping down Piper's leg. Alex positions herself right behind Piper, and lets the dildo touch against Piper's upper thighs. Piper squirms at the contact, and tries to stick her ass further towards Alex to encourage the brunette to enter her. Alex grins at Piper's eagerness, and positions the head of the dildo right at Piper's entrance. She doesn't push it in yet though.

"Please Alex" Piper begs.

"Are you my needy little girlfriend?" Alex asks.

"Yes" Piper grunts out. She's desperate to be entered.

Alex finally gives Piper what she needs and thrusts the dildo in. Alex doesn't ease it in slowly, knowing that Piper wants a rough fuck.

"OHH fuck! Fuck" Piper yells out at the feeling. Alex entered her quickly, impaling her pussy with the shaft. Piper was immediately filled up all at once, and her pussy instantly clenched down on the dildo.

"Good god you're so fucking tight. Jesus, I can feel your pussy so tight around this." Alex growls out. It's such a turn on how needy Piper's pussy muscles are right now. She gives Piper a minute to adjust to the intrusion. She wants to be rough but doesn't want to hurt her lover.

"I'm ready" Piper tells Alex once her pussy adjusts to the size of the dildo.

Alex doesn't waste any time, and pulls the dildo almost all the way out of Piper. Then she thrusts it back in with force.

"Alex! Oh god" Piper exclaims. Her entire pussy feels completely full. It's stretched out deliciously. And now each of Alex's thrusts adds a perfect friction.

Alex quickly picks up a faster and harsher pace. Thrusting hard into Piper is turning her on so much and making her more aggressive. She wants to possess Piper's pussy and fuck it as hard as she can. She plunges in and out over and over again. Piper lets out a sexy little yelp with each thrust, and it just encourages Alex to go harder.

Alex can't take her eyes away from Piper's ass in the air as she gets fucked hard. Alex can see the bite marks on the smooth, pale skin, and it just makes her want to mark Piper's ass more. And spanking Piper while fucking her from behind is one of Alex's favorite things.

So Alex rubs over Piper's ass a few times. Alex notices Piper's pussy clench around the shaft, and she figures that Piper knows what's coming.

Alex gives Piper what they both want, and slaps her palm down on her ass.

"Alex!" Piper screams. The combination of Alex fucking her hard and slapping her is bringing her to the edge quickly.

"That's right baby. You love it nice and rough." Alex husks, along with another slap on Piper's ass.

"Oh god ughhhh Alex." Piper moans. Feeling Alex's body hit against her ass with each thrust is driving her crazy. The wet slapping noises are music to both of their ears.

"You naughty girl, loving to be fucked so hard. Who's the best at fucking you?"

"Y-You!" Piper exclaims. The pressure is building in her body, she can't wait much longer to release it.

"That's right I am. And you're all mine to fuck." Alex rasps.

"All." A slap to Piper's ass and a hard thrust.

"Fucking" A grunt and another thrust.

"Mine." Alex thrusts the dildo in as deep as she possibly can, consuming Piper's pussy and claiming it as her own.

"Oh god Alex I'm close." Piper moans.

She receives another slap.

"Not yet, I'm not ready to let you cum yet." Alex growls. She grabs onto Piper's hair and starts to tug at it. Piper moans more and tenses her legs, trying to hold off the orgasm that is ready to plow through her body.

"Please, I need to cum" Piper whines.

"I said no" Alex tugs harshly at Piper's hair and fucks her harder.

"I'm going to cum Al I can't hold it off." Piper cries out.

In response, Alex stops thrusting and halts the dildo when it's about an inch deep in Piper's pussy. Enough to make her muscles clench to try to pull it in, but not far enough in to give her the relief she needs.

"Alex!" Piper yells out in exacerbation.

"If you can't follow my instructions, you don't get to be fucked. You only cum when I say so." Alex says.

"Okay, f-fine." Piper acquiesces. She knows it'll be hard to hold off her orgasm, but she needs at least something. Having the dildo an inch in is making her delirious with need.

At Piper's confirmation, Alex starts thrusting again. She pulls on Piper's hair and rubs Piper's ass with her other hand.

"How's that feel?" Alex asks.

"So good."

"Do you like having your hair pulled?"

"Yesss"

"You're so naughty."

"Mmmmmm"

Alex can tell that Piper's entire body is tensed up trying to hold off her orgasm. The thought and sight are so hot, and turn Alex on so much.

After a few more minutes of Alex thrusting and Piper holding onto her orgasm with all her focus, Alex decides to let Piper release. She knows how much Piper needs it right now, and she loves watching Piper climax. Plus, this isn't going to be the only one of the night.

"Okay kid, you can let it go." Alex says in a low voice.

Piper immediately lets her body relax, and is hit with the full force of her orgasm. Her body shakes and her pussy pulses around the shaft.

"ALEXXX Oh fuck I'm cumming oh my god" Piper cries out. Her body feels like it's exploding into a million pieces and she goes dizzy from all the pleasure. Her body thrashes around as much as it can and it takes a while for her to calm down from her high.

When Piper thinks her body is finally done, Alex picks up a harsh pace again with the strap on. When Piper realizes Alex is starting again already, she moans out. In another minute, Alex has a rhythm back and Piper's sensitive pussy is building up again.

Alex can't get enough of fucking Piper from behind. It's so goddamn sexy.

"I love fucking you from behind. Watching your ass bounce around in the air for me" Alex says. As she continues fucking Piper, she moves her one hand close to Piper's asshole. She feels the blonde's body shiver at the proximity, and Alex knows that Piper is going to want her to enter her there. Alex is more than happy to do that, but with her dominance in this encounter she isn't going to do it as easily as normal.

Piper wiggles her butt a little bit, her usual signal to Alex that she wants a finger there. Ever since Alex had Piper ask for it that first time, this has been Piper's 'tell'. Piper rarely talks about it, except for the times Alex brings it up to tease her a little. Alex loves watching Piper blush and get all embarrassed. They don't include anal play that often, they like to make it something special for certain occasions. But Alex knows just how much Piper enjoys it.

Instead of giving Piper the finger she's craving, Alex just adds pressure closer to the hole. This way Piper is well aware that Alex knows what she wants, and also realizes that Alex isn't going to do it without Piper asking first.

"Al…" Piper moans.

"Yes?" Alex smirks.

"Please."

"Please what?"

"You know what…" Piper really is trying to avoid saying it. It's embarrassing how much she enjoys it, but right now she really fucking wants it.

"I do. But I'm in charge here and I want you to say it. Beg me for it."

"I… I can't" Piper stutters. Her mind is spinning from the fucking and she wants to just give in and ask for it, but she's holding back. She can't say it out loud.

"Then neither can I." Alex replies, moving her finger's away and slapping Piper's ass again lightly.

"I need it…" Piper groans.

"Well then beg for it."

"Please put it in." Piper pants.

"Put what where, Piper?" Alex asks.

"Finger my ass, Alex. Please!" Piper says quickly. She needs it so badly she swallows her shame.

"Are you a dirty girl who likes it in the ass?" Alex asks with a big smirk. Piper has never explicitly talked about it like this before.

"Ugh god" Piper moans. Her body is filling with pleasure.

"I asked you a question" Alex rasps with a tug of Piper's hair. "I repeat… Are you a dirty girl who likes it in the ass?"

"Yes! I am." Piper cries out. She's desperate for Alex to fill her up.

"That's right you are, baby. My naughty girl." Alex reaches around to stroke Piper's clit. She wants to wet her finger before filling Piper. When it's wet enough, she brings it back around and stations it at Piper's tight hole. "Here you go baby, just what you like."

Alex pushes her finger in slowly, moaning herself as she feels Piper's muscles clench around her.

"OHHH god" Piper exclaims.

"Mmm you feel good babe" Alex says.

"Yes Al fuckkk" Piper moans. Alex is fucking her at an unreal level right now. Piper can't even think straight.

Alex thrusts the dildo quicker into Piper. She can feel Piper on the edge and she wants to bring her over. After a few more minutes of thrusting and filling Piper's ass, Alex can feel her girlfriend starting to tense up.

"So good fuck so good oh my god" Piper pants. She's so close now.

"You close baby?" Alex asks, knowing the answer. Even though she's using the strap on and can't technically feel Piper's pussy, Alex knows Piper's body perfectly and can tell when she's close.

"God yes. I'm right there" Piper groans.

"Do you want to cum?"

"Yes" Piper moans. She desperately wants to cum. At the same time though, she's almost afraid to let it go. The orgasm she feels building inside is already consuming her whole body and she doesn't think it's ever going to stop once it starts.

"Okay, cum hard and scream my name Pipes" Alex commands.

"ALEXXXXXXX! BABY oh fuck! CUMMING CUMMING FUCKKKKK!" Piper screams. She feels a stream of liquid squirt out of her and she's not even that surprised. She knew this orgasm felt bigger. Piper cums hard as her body squirts all over her legs and the bed below her. Alex's thighs get hit with some of it and feeling it drip down her thighs makes Alex even hornier. She loves when she makes Piper squirt. Alex keeps thrusting slowly and gently moving her finger in Piper's tight hole. She wants to ease Piper down form this giant release.

When Alex thinks that Piper is done, Piper surprises her by tensing up again.

"Oh my god shit I'm cumming again oh my god oh fuck!" Piper exclaims.

Even Alex is surprised. She often keeps fucking Piper to make her cum again right away, but this time she wasn't even trying. Piper's pussy must be so sensitive that even Alex's slow motions got her off again. Alex certainly isn't complaining, and eases Piper down from this orgasm too. When Piper is finally actually slowed down, Alex rubs her back soothingly.

"I'm gonna pull out baby, just breathe." Alex says softly as she pulls the dildo out of Piper's pussy. Piper whimpers a little at the loss, but Alex continues to rub her back to soothe her.

"Okay, my finger now. Just stay relaxed Pipes" Alex gently and slowly pulls her finger out of Piper. "You okay, kid?"

"Definitely. That was so good. I actually saw stars on that last one." Piper giggles.

"Guess I'm the skilled one after all…" Alex smirks.

"No denying that" Piper smiles.

Alex kind of wants to fuck Piper once more, with her mouth this time, but Piper is yawning and her eyes look sleepy.

"You tired babe?"

"Yeah kinda… sorry" Piper responds.

"No worries kid, that was pretty intense." Alex chuckles. She helps Piper to sit up, and unlocks the cuffs around her wrists. Piper stretches her arms out a little. She looks down and sees very light marks around her wrists where the cuffs were. Alex notices them too. "Shit Pipes, sorry. I didn't mean for you to get marks."

"That's okay. Now my wrists will match my ass. Marked by my sexy girlfriend." Piper smiles.

"Mmm true." Alex smirks. "I mean nobody will see the marks on your ass! Well I hope not, at least" Alex jokes.

"Nope, they're just for me" Piper grins.

"Good girl" Alex kisses her lips quickly.

Piper yawns again, and tries to cover it up but they both just start laughing.

"Pipes baby, go to sleep. Take a nap. I'll cook you dinner for when you wake up." Alex says.

"You're the best." Piper smiles.

"Damn right I am" Alex smirks.

* * *

A/N- Well? What'd you all think? Let me know!

I have a few different ideas for next chapter. I might try to incorporate some plot stuff since the last two chaps have been all smut. Any requests/ideas? Vacation will be coming soon, but the Diane trip ended up being a bigger thing than I had planned, so I want to put a few chapters between the two trips.

Also, to the readers who wanted Vauseman to go to Pride- I LOVED that idea, but since I've unfortunately never been there myself, I didn't want to write about it inauthentically. I would want to be able to do it justice. I really loved the idea though!


	34. Chapter 34

A/N- I am overwhelmed with gratitude for all of your reviews, messages, favorites, and follows since the last chapter. You guys outdid yourselves, and I am so thankful. I greatly appreciate your support, without which I couldn't keep this story going! Please keep it up! Every review encourages me to write.

Y'all ready for a new chapter? :)

* * *

The Monday after Alex and Piper returned from their visit to Diane, Piper is not eager to be back at work. After such a great weekend with Alex, all she wants to do is spend all her time with her sexy girlfriend. Luckily, she has steamy memories from their sack session yesterday to keep her mind occupied. When Piper woke up this morning, she wasn't surprised to see marks on her wrists from the cuffs. They aren't too dark, but they'd probably be noticeable if someone looked at her wrists. She wore a long sleeve shirt to hide them, so there shouldn't be any problems. She also has a couple decent marks on her ass from where Alex bit her. She definitely doesn't mind it though. Each time she sits down and feels it, it's another reminder of the awesome sex. And Piper thinks it's hot that she has bite marks on her ass that nobody else knows about. They're just for her. Nonetheless, Piper has been trying to stay on her feet as much as possible all day to avoid sitting on the bruise.

At lunch, Polly is craving pancakes so she and Piper head to a nearby diner. Deciding to join Polly on the breakfast theme, Piper orders an omelet and toast. When their food comes, the smell of Polly's pancakes reminds Piper of breakfast at Diane's. She must get a goofy smile on her face because Polly notices.

"Pipe, what's that loopy smile for?" she asks.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't realize I zoned out there. But Pol, this weekend was so good. Like, so fucking good." Piper responds.

"That's great! So you and the mom got along?"

"She's so awesome. She was so much fun and so sweet and I felt so welcomed. Her house is such a home and it was just perfect." Piper gushes.

"What'd you all do there?"

"We talked and ate a lot. Diane's a really good cook. Alex showed me around her town a bit. Oh! We actually played a drinking game, too. Never Have I Ever."

"Alex's MOM played a drinking game?!" Polly says with surprise.

"Yup! She was playing and drinking right along with us. And she and Alex kept going back and forth trying to embarrass the other. It was so funny." Piper says with a chuckle.

"Wow, sounds pretty perfect!"

"It was. So perfect."

"And how did you and Alex manage with the whole no-sex-all-weekend thing? You two are like horny teenagers or something. And that's just from what I know." Polly laughs.

"Well…" Piper says with a blush.

"Piper Chapman! You didn't!" Polly exclaims. "You guys fucked at her mom's house?!"

"We couldn't help it!" Piper giggles. "It was really attractive watching Alex be so great with her mom. And I guess she thought the same with me. I was nervous about her mom hearing us so I tried really hard to hold off, but then Alex just made it impossible… I had to have her." Piper says.

"Did Alex's mom hear you?" Polly asks.

"Ugh, unfortunately yes. She was making fun of us for it the next day."

"That's pretty awesome she was so cool about it though!"

"Yeah, definitely. It ended up not being a big deal. And then we got caught in a rain storm on Saturday so we did it outside. Then that night her mom told us she was going to sleep with headphones on, so it happened again." Piper says, covering her face a little at the memory.

"Oh my god" Polly says with a big laugh. "You guys should probably learn to control yourselves."

"We tried! It's just like not possible. The sex is so fucking good. On Sunday we were both exhausted from the weekend and we still ended up fucking. I was so tired afterwards that I slept while she cooked dinner. After we ate we were cuddled watching a movie and ended up going ANOTHER round. It's insane. We can't keep our hands off each other, it's electric or something I swear."

"That's crazy, Pipe. Don't get me wrong, the sex is great with Pete. But that's like another level!" Polly remarks.

"I know. Before Alex I enjoyed sex, but it was always just good. Or decent. This is like a whole other experience. It's like I finally discovered what sex is supposed to be."

"Well I'm happy for you, Piper. You stupid lesbian." Polly smiles.

As Polly is talking, the waitress comes by to pour the women more coffee. When she goes to pour some for Piper, the coffee pot leaks and spills onto the sleeve of Piper's shirt.

"Shit!" Piper yells, the hot coffee burning her arm mildly.

The waitress apologizes about ten times and gives the women a discount on their food. When she leaves, Piper looks at the stained sleeve.

"Well I guess I should take this off. At least I have a cami under it." Piper says. She unbuttons the shirt and slips it off, leaving her in just a white cami.

She's confused for a minute when Polly's eyes go wide.

"What?" She asks in a concerned voice.

"What the fuck happened to your wrists?" Polly asks.

Piper immediately remembers the marks on her arms from the handcuffs. She totally forgot about that when she took her shirt off. She could try to lie to Polly, but Polly probably wouldn't believe her. And really, it's not that big of a deal. Piper knows that Polly and Pete have done some kinky shit too.

"Shit, okay well last night Alex and I kind of got a little adventurous in bed." Piper starts.

"What does that mean?" Polly says, looking for more clarification.

"It means she handcuffed me. And these are the marks." Piper says with a blush forming on her face.

"Are you serious?" Polly asks.

"Yeah, it wasn't the first time she's tied me up. It was the first time with handcuffs though."

"Wow. I mean, how was it?"

"Fucking hot as hell" Piper grins.

* * *

When Piper and Polly are back at work, Piper decides to shoot Alex a text. She's missing her girlfriend.

 **[Piper]- Hey :). How's your day going?**

 **[Alex]- Not bad. Missing a certain beautiful blonde, though.**

 **[Piper]- That's funny, cause I am too.**

 **[Alex]- Unless someone dyed my hair blonde without me knowing it, that's not funny :p.**

 **[Piper]- You'd be hot as a blonde. Well you'd actually be hot with any hair color.**

 **[Alex]- Haha thanks babe. Want me to wear a wig for you next time we fuck?**

 **[Piper]- That'd be sexy, but pretty weak role play. You need a character.**

 **[Alex]- And what would you like that character to be? ;)**

 **[Piper]- I don't know! I was mostly kidding.**

 **[Alex]- I mean it, babe. We can do any kind of role play you want. You did one for me, I want to bring one of your fantasies to life.**

 **[Piper]- I don't really have any!**

 **[Alex]- Bullshit! Everyone does.**

 **[Piper]- Tell me yours then.**

 **[Alex]- That'd probably be easier in person. So how about you spend some time this week thinking about some fantasies, and then this Friday come over and I'll make us dinner and we can share.**

 **[Piper]- Deal, I'm in.**

 **[Alex]- Good :). So how was your morning?**

 **[Piper]- Not bad. Polly was craving pancakes so we got lunch at the diner down the street.**

 **[Alex]- Yum! Did you enjoy?**

 **[Piper]- Yeah, it was good. The waitress spilled coffee on me though.**

 **[Alex]- Oh shit! Are you okay?**

 **[Piper]- Yeah, my arm is fine now. My shirt was ruined though, so I'm just wearing a very thin cami. We'll probably sell a bunch today at the store haha.**

 **[Alex]- Mmm that sounds hot.**

 **[Piper]- Polly saw the marks on my wrists lol.**

 **[Alex]- What marks?**

 **[Piper]- From the cuffs… From yesterday.**

 **[Alex]- Oh my god the marks are still there?**

 **[Piper]- Yeah, just on my wrists and ass. Nobody is seeing the ass ones though, obviously.**

 **[Alex]- Fuck Pipes I'm so sorry.**

 **[Piper]- You don't have to be sorry! I don't care.**

 **[Alex]- Still though, I don't want you to have to be embarrassed or anything if people are coming in and seeing them. I didn't mean to leave marks.**

 **[Piper]- It's really okay, I like that they keep reminding me of yesterday. Which was hot as fuck, by the way.**

 **[Alex]- It was great for me too baby. I feel bad though, I didn't mean for the cuffs to leave marks. And now you don't even have your shirt to cover it. Ugh.**

 **[Piper]- Al, really, don't worry. I'd tell you if I was upset about it.**

 **[Alex]- Okay. I'm still sorry though :(.**

 **[Piper]- Dom Alex was hot yesterday. And satisfied me big time. My pussy is still recovering from those orgasms you gave me.**

 **[Alex]- Good :)**

 **[Piper]- Polly's calling me over to look at some numbers, talk to you soon?**

 **[Alex]- Definitely. Love you Pipes.**

 **[Piper]- Love you too :)**

As Alex sits at her desk after talking to Piper, she can't help but feel bad about Piper's wrists. She knows she didn't hurt Piper, but she feels bad that the blonde has to walk around all day with the marks totally exposed. And Alex doesn't want some creepy customer coming in and seeing the residuals of Piper's kinky sex life. That's for Alex to know about. And Alex knows that even though Piper is uninhibited in bed, she's still shy as far as other people knowing what she likes to do. So even though she's fine with the marks, she'll probably be a little embarrassed. That's the last thing Alex wants. Piper shouldn't be embarrassed about what she likes in bed. The more Alex thinks about it, the more she wants to take care of Piper.

"Hey Nick, I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back in less than an hour, okay?" Alex says to Nicky at her desk.

Alex grabs her sweatshirt from the coatrack. She's thankful that it was a bit chilly this morning so she brought it.

"Okay, Vause. You probably don't need that sweatshirt though." Nicky replies.

"It's not for me." Alex answers.

"What?"

"Don't worry about it" Alex says.

"Nope, that's not how friendship works. I'm your best friend so you have to tell me shit. You know I like to know all the juicy personal details of your life."

"Yeah, cause you're nosy!" Alex chuckles.

"Yeah, true. So spill!"

"Ugh okay. So yesterday Piper and I had some rough sex. Nothing crazy, you know I like to get a bit dominant sometimes." Alex says.

"Yeah, everyone knows that. So what'd you do?"

"Nothing bad! I just handcuffed her, but I guess it left marks. She says she doesn't care, but a waitress spilled coffee on her shirt so now she's at work wearing just a cami, with bruises on her wrists."

"Damn, you must've had those babies on tight!" Nicky says.

"They weren't hurting her, they just left marks. Trust me, she was very much enjoying herself." Alex smirks.

"There's the cocky Vause I know and love. So what's with the sweatshirt?"

"I was just going to bring it to her at work so she can wear it and not worry about the marks."

"Damn, you really are possessive with this one. Not wanting anyone to know about your kinky sex. The old Alex Vause wouldn't have cared if she marked a girl. Well, she also wouldn't have even seen the girl again to know if there were marks."

"Yeah, well, Piper's different. And I'll admit I'm possessive over her. But it's more than that; I just want her to be comfortable. She should be able to do what she wants in bed and not have customers coming in and judging her for it. And even if they don't, I don't want her to have to worry about it. It's not like it's a hickey. I leave those on her all the time. This is more revealing, so to speak."

"Wow, you really care about this one."

"I really do. I love her."

"Who would've thought our Vausey would turn into such a softie! Hey, Vausey the Softie! I like that" Nicky smirks.

"If you guys call me that, you'll quickly find out that the only one I'm a softie for is Piper." Alex jokes.

"Yeah yeah. Go get your girl, I'll see you later." Nicky says as Alex walks out the door.

* * *

Piper is stocking shelves absentmindedly. She's gotten a few weird looks from customers looking at her wrists. She doesn't care all that much, but it's starting to get uncomfortable. She's beginning to feel vulnerable and exposed. She keeps trying to think about Alex and their weekend to keep her mood up, but it's getting harder and harder. She's really annoyed at all these fuckers getting into her business.

Piper is facing the shelves when she hears someone walk in. She doesn't even turn around, hoping Polly will deal with the customer. She almost jumps when she hears a raspy voice coming from behind her.

"Massage oils… Hmm, I can think of a few uses for those."

Piper turns around quickly, instantly recognizing the sexy voice of her girlfriend.

Sure enough, when she turns around she's face to face with Alex. Piper scans Alex's body, checking her out. Piper isn't used to seeing Alex in her work clothes and it's really hot. Like, really hot. Alex looks sharp and professional and like she's totally in charge. Piper's mind starts turning back to the topic of role play when Alex's voice interrupts her train of thought.

"You okay there, kid?" Alex chuckles.

"Alex!" Piper exclaims, suddenly re-entering the world. "Sorry, I zoned out looking at you. You look sexy."

"Thanks babe" Alex smiles. "You do, too. Nice tits."

Piper looks down and grins. Her breasts are practically popping out of the thin cami.

"You should wear something like this" Piper says, suddenly imagining Alex's tits popping out of it.

"Baby, if I wore something like that out in public you would have a trail of drool down your chin the entire time." Alex laughs.

"What if you wore it just for me? Alone?" Piper questions.

"Would you like that?" Alex replies.

"Yes" Piper smiles.

"Then sure kid"

Piper's mind starts to wander to images of Alex in a thin white cami when she realizes she still doesn't know why Alex is here.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Piper asks.

"Well I don't get to visit you at work as much as I'd like, first of all. But mainly I wanted to give you this" Alex says as she holds out her sweatshirt for Piper.

"Wait, what is this?" Piper asks, not totally understanding.

"After we talked before I was concerned about you going the day with marks on your arm. I didn't want you to be uncomfortable about it. So I came to bring you my sweatshirt."

"Alex, that's so thoughtful…" Piper replies. She can't believe Alex thought to do this, and then came all the way here to give her a sweatshirt.

"It's no problem Pipes. I hated thinking that you might be uncomfortable. Especially since it was basically my fault." Alex confesses.

"Babe, no more worrying about it. I'm fine, and this is so sweet." Piper says. She wraps her arms around Alex's neck and pulls her face to her own. She kisses Alex deeply, enjoying the taste of her lover's mouth. Alex sinks into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Piper's slim waist. After a few minutes of making out they pull away for air, both smiling at the other.

"Thanks, Piper." Alex says. She appreciates Piper reassuring her over this whole thing.

"I like when you visit me at work." Piper says.

"Yeah?"

"Definitely. I missed you, even though I just saw you yesterday."

"I know what you mean. I couldn't stop thinking about you this morning." Alex says.

"What were you thinking?" Piper smirks.

"Nothing too dirty, don't worry. I was still pretty sated from yesterday so I didn't need to take my occasional lunch break trip to the private bathroom." Alex chuckles.

"You're really fucking insatiable." Piper laughs. "You seriously masturbate at work?"

"Fuck yeah! I mean not like every day. But it's a nice little pick-me-up. And there's a private bathroom anyway, so why not?" Alex says.

"That's kind of hot actually." Piper responds. The thought of Alex being so horny some days that she has to go get herself off in the bathroom turns Piper on. Especially the mental image of Alex fucking herself.

"You think?" Alex smirks.

"Definitely"

"What do you normally masturbate to?" Piper asks.

"Well, I'm not gonna like play porn in the bathroom or anything. Usually I just think back to the last time we fucked." Alex shrugs.

"Mmm I'm honored." Piper giggles.

"You're good spank-bank material, kid." Alex laughs.

"Thanks, I think" Piper jokes.

Alex hands Piper the sweatshirt and Piper pulls it on. She immediately takes a big whiff, and is thrilled that is smells strongly like Alex.

"You know that I'm probably never going to give this back, right? It smells like you." Piper says.

"Keep it babe, I have a bunch." Alex smiles. Watching Piper stand there wearing her sweatshirt is pretty adorable. And it's cute that Piper keeps smelling it.

"I love the way you smell" Piper says, basking in the scent of the sweatshirt.

Alex leans in to whisper in Piper's ear.

"Well I love the way you taste" Alex says in a low voice, making Piper shiver.

"Mmm Al" Piper moans.

Alex lowers her hands on Piper, resting them on the top of her ass. When she's about to feel her girl up a little, her phone goes off.

"Shit babe, I should be going." Alex says, knowing Nicky is calling her to remind her about a meeting they have soon.

"Thanks so much for coming by, this was so nice." Piper says.

"Of course Pipes. Have a good rest of your day, I heart you." Alex smiles. She grabs Piper's wrist and kisses under the sweatshirt, right where the handcuff marks are.

"I heart you too" Piper responds, giving Alex one more kiss on the lips before the brunette heads back to work.

* * *

That night after work, Piper is relaxing on her couch with a glass of wine. She appreciated it so much today when Alex came to see her and bring her the sweatshirt. It was a little gesture that meant so much to Piper. She also can't help but keep thinking about Alex getting herself off at work. The thought is so fucking sexy to Piper. Piper has been planning to thank Alex for the incredible weekend, and now for her efforts today. Piper knows exactly how she wants to do that. Alex has said that she loves when Piper talks dirty to her, so Piper is going to write Alex a dirty letter. The fact that Alex sometimes gets off at work gives Piper the perfect plan. She wants to get Alex so horny at work that she absolutely HAS to go fuck herself. And Piper will make sure to get all the details.

So Piper grabs a notebook and pen and settles back on the couch. She wants to get this to Alex at work, and she wants it to be tomorrow. Luckily Piper has Nicky's number, so she figures that's her best means of getting Alex the letter.

 **[Piper]- Hey Nicky, how are you?**

 **[Nicky]- I'm good. What's goin' on? You and Alex okay?**

 **[Piper]- Yeah, we're great! I actually have a favor to ask you.**

 **[Nicky]- What do you need blondie?**

 **[Piper]- I need you to give Alex a letter for me. Tomorrow. I can drop it off at your apartment on my way to work tomorrow morning.**

 **[Nicky]- Is it a dirty letter?!**

 **[Piper]- Lol maybe**

 **[Nicky]- Shit, look at you! What's the occasion?**

 **[Piper]- Just want to thank Alex for being so great to me. I wanted to surprise her with it, so I was hoping you could just slip it onto her desk or something. And just make sure nobody else reads it before she sees it.**

 **[Nicky]- Sure thing, Piper. I'm happy to be involved in anything R-rated.**

 **[Piper]- Haha thanks so much! I appreciate it.**

 **[Nicky]- No problem. So need any help writing the letter? :)**

 **[Piper]- I think I'll be okay :p.**

 **[Nicky]- Suit yourself! Vause will love it though, BTW. Except for that she's probably going to have to ya know, do something about it after she reads it. If ya catch my drift.**

 **[Piper]- Do you two really talk about that stuff?**

 **[Nicky]- Yeah! We were roommates and college and best friends since. I know Vause's bean-flickin' habits as well as my own.**

 **[Piper]- Geez.**

 **[Nicky]- It's not weird for us. We've always been open about all that shit. Except now with you she barely tells us details anymore. She's keeping your sex life under wraps. Hopefully once I read your letter I'll be a little less in the dark.**

 **[Piper]- Nicky! You can't read the letter!**

 **[Nicky]- I'm the messenger! It's part of the perks of being the messenger; you get to know the message!**

 **[Piper]- Nope! Sorry. Promise me you won't read it.**

 **[Nicky]- Fine, blondie. Kill my fun!**

 **[Piper]- If you get the letter to her, drinks are on me next time we all go out.**

 **[Nicky]- Now you're talkin. See ya tomorrow Piper.**

 **[Piper]- Thanks again!**

* * *

The next day at work, Alex's day is dragging on. She's just not really feeling it today. She can't wait to get a break soon for lunch. She needs to just chill and get some energy back.

Alex walks into the other room to print a few documents. When she comes back to her desk a few minutes later, she's confused to find a red envelope on her desk with her name on it. There's a heart next to her name. Alex is totally confused. What is this? Why would someone at work give her a letter with a heart next to her name? It kind of looks like Piper's handwriting, and that would make more sense with the heart, but Piper isn't here. And Alex was only gone from her desk for a few minutes. Alex walks to Nicky with the note.

"Do you know what this is? It was on my desk." Alex says.

"Well it has your name on it, why don't you read it?" Nicky replies.

Alex figures that makes sense. She walks back to her desk, sits in her chair, and opens the letter.

 _Dear Alex,_

 _Hopefully this letter surprised you. If Nicky followed the plan, hopefully you're at your desk right now reading this note, having no idea what it is. Well, Alex, this is a thank you note. But a 'special' thank you note. So thank you for taking me to see your mom and treating me to the perfect weekend. It was such a great time and it meant so much to me that you introduced me to your mom. Thank you also for visiting me yesterday and bringing the sweatshirt. It probably seems like no big deal to you, but to me it meant so much. The fact that you went out of your way for me was so sweet. And it wasn't only then. You are always so good to me._

 _You're also so good to me in bed, Al. You make me feel so fucking great. You set my body on fire. My pussy literally drips just at the sound of your voice or a look at your hot body._

Alex's eyes go wide as she starts reading the second paragraph. Piper wrote her a dirty letter. Fuck, this is so hot. Alex can't even believe this. She goes back to reading, because why the hell would she waste any more time thinking?

 _You affect me in a way nobody else ever has. You barely have to do anything and you get me going. And when you do things to me? Good god. So hot. You make my body feel things I didn't even know existed. Sex with you is on a whole different level than anything I've ever experienced before. And your body… Fuck. Just thinking about your body right now is getting me turned on. The thought of your long, sexy legs. Your flat stomach. And fuck Alex, your tits. God, they get me so hot. Feeling them overflow in my hands when I hold them. Sucking your nipples. One day soon, I'm going to cum all over your tits and then lick it up. And I can't wait._

 _I love the way you touch me. The way you always touch me in the perfect places. When you kiss my neck and suck on it. You know the best spots to kiss and suck to make my heartrate pick up. Then you start touching my tits. You massage them and pinch my nipples just how I like it. Pleasure shoots from my nipples to my pussy until I'm starting to get wetter and wetter. And then you suck my nipples into your mouth and I almost lose my cool. Seeing your sexy lips sealed around my nipple, sucking and nibbling the hard bud. When you look up at me to make eye contact as you suck my tits, I feel like I could explode. Seeing the lust in your bright green eyes staring back at me. Knowing that how much pleasure I'm getting from you sucking my tits is only the beginning. Because what's about to come is going to be mind-blowing._

Alex can feel her pussy throb as she reads this letter. Reading Piper's description of their sexy times is driving Alex wild. Just imagining Piper sitting and writing something so dirty is the hottest image ever. Alex has to fight the urge to touch herself considering she's in plain sight of her employees. Fuck though, she's horny. She can't even stop herself from rubbing her thighs together to gain some friction. Alex takes a deep breath to try to compose herself and goes back to reading.

 _When you're done with my nipples, you slowly kiss down my body. You know exactly how ready I am for you. You can smell my arousal as you place wet kisses down my naked body. And even still, you always moan when you finally see how wet I am for you. And it's all for you, Alex. Every time. It's because of you, and it's for you to enjoy. My body is yours, and you make it feel so good. When you tease me with kisses and bites on my inner thighs and lower stomach. Making me practically drip onto the bed. I can always tell how eager you are to taste me, and I love the moment when your desire to lick me outweighs your mission to tease me mercilessly. And then you take your first lick, and it's the relief we both needed. For you, it's finally getting to taste all the arousal my body gives to you. For me, it's finally feeling your soft tongue gliding though me. And with each lick and stroke my head goes dizzy. I buck my hips because I need more, I always need more. And you always provide it. You fill me up with those long, slim fingers of yours that I love so much. Feeling you deep inside me makes it impossible to stay quiet. I need to moan and scream your name as you pleasure me. And then you start to thrust, and god Al it's so good. You pick the perfect pace and give me the friction I need. All the while, you never let up with your mouth. Licking me, sucking me, and eating up all that I have to give you. I always try to hold off as long as possible because it feels so good. As much as I need to cum, I am not willing to end the way I am feeling. I could have you fuck me forever and it still wouldn't be enough. But your fucking is too good for me to hold out for long. It's funny because it's your superb fucking that makes me want to hold on, and it's your superb fucking that makes it impossible to do just that. So finally I let go and release all my pleasure for you. My orgasms from you are indescribable. I can't put into words how I feel when you make me cum. But I'm sure my screaming and shaking and all the cum I release for you give you some indication of how great it is. And then you always lick me clean and swallow my cum. It's so goddamn sexy. Sometimes I hold off for as long as I can because I want to fill your mouth with my cum. Nobody has ever fucked me like you can, Alex, and I feel so lucky that I get to be pleasured by Alex fucking Vause anytime I want._

Alex is pretty sure she is soaked through her panties right now. Her breathing is picking up and her pussy is fucking aching. After practically every line Alex reads she feels a jolt of pleasure straight to her center. Nicky keeps looking over at her and smirking, and honestly Alex doesn't even care. She knows she must be making it pretty obvious how horny she is right now and she couldn't give less of a fuck. She goes back to her letter.

 _Now as much as I love when you fuck me, I also LOVE fucking you. Giving you pleasure and making you come undone is one of my favorite things. Getting to touch and kiss every inch of your sexy body. I could spend hours just enjoying you. Hell, I could spend hours just with your tits. Thinking about them right now, I have my spare hand in my pants. Touching my wet clit as I think about your hot rack. I love your boobs when they're popping out of your shirt. Your cleavage is so sexy and it always makes me start thinking about what's underneath. And then seeing your tits popping out of a sexy bra. I love when you take your shirt off and I see more of those tits, and I know that your nipples are hard against the fabric. And all I want to do is touch them and taste them. I know how sensitive they are, and I love seeing you react when I touch them. Watching you tremble with pleasure as I take one in my mouth. And then finally getting to touch your perfect cunt. I love fucking you in all different ways, but my favorite is probably when you ride my face. I love the view I get of your pussy, and having my face coated in your juices. And then when you try to not move your hips too much, but I always know that soon you won't be able to help it. And then you'll start fucking my face and taking all the pleasure you can. And I moan at the taste of you, sending vibrations to your pussy. That just makes you grind harder. By the end, your movements are broken and you're doing everything you can to cum as soon as possible because you need that release. And then you yell out my name and curses and you cum hard on my face. Grinding out your orgasm and cumming all over me. God Al, it's so hot. I'm fingering myself right now at the thought of it. I have to stop writing because I'm already close, and it's becoming hard to write. The more I think about you and our fucking, the faster my fingers want to go. I love you Alex, and you're the best sex I've ever had. Keep this letter in case you ever need it in the future ;)._

 _Much love,_

 _Your Pipes._

 _P.S.- That mark by my name is from my wet fingers. After I fucked myself while writing this letter, I stamped this page with my cum for you._

By the time Alex finishes the letter, she feels ready to spontaneously combust. She is grinding against her chair and her breathing is ragged. There is literally zero chance she makes it through the day without cumming. So she grabs her phone, shoves the note into a safe place in her desk, and starts to walk to the private bathroom.

"Vause, where are you off to?" Nicky asks with a shit-eating grin.

"Fuck off" Alex smiles. All she cares about right now is getting to the bathroom and giving herself some relief.

Alex speed-walks to the bathroom and locks the door. She closes the lid of the toilet and sits down on it with her legs spread. She instantly undoes her pants and slips her hand in. She slowly rubs her clit and sighs out at the feeling of getting some relief. With her other hand, she texts Piper.

 **[Alex]- Jesus Christ, Piper.**

 **[Piper]- I take it you read my letter. What'd you think?**

 **[Alex]- I loved it so much that right this minute I'm in the bathroom about to fuck myself.**

 **[Piper]- Fuckkk that's so hot.**

 **[Alex]- Your letter was sexy as hell, baby.**

 **[Piper]- I'm glad you liked it :)**

 **[Alex]- Sooo much! Like, I just started touching myself and I'm already close. That's how hot it was.**

 **[Piper]- Mmm tell me what you're doing.**

 **[Alex]- Stroking my clit right now. I'm so fucking wet, Pipes.**

 **[Piper]- Ugh baby that's so hot fuck.**

 **[Alex]- It feels so good. Still thinking about your letter as I touch myself.**

 **[Piper]- Are your nipples hard?**

 **[Alex]- So hard. I'm pinching them when I'm not typing to you.**

 **[Piper]- Mmm good.**

 **[Alex]- Going to enter myself.**

 **[Piper]- Use three for me.**

 **[Alex]- Fuck! Oh god that's so good Pipes**

 **[Piper]- I bet your pussy feels so tight.**

 **[Alex]- Mmm fuck, it does. So tight.**

 **[Piper]- Keep going hard Al**

 **[Alex]- I'm close**

 **[Piper]- Imagine riding my face. Feeling your swollen clit grinding against my face, which is wet with your arousal.**

 **[Alex]- Ugh god I'm gonna cum soon.**

 **[Piper]- I'm imagining your taste right now. I wish I could lick you up, but the thought that you'll spend the rest of the day with cum in your pants is pretty hot.**

Alex gives a few more thrusts into her pussy and then feels her walls clamp down tightly on her fingers. She breathes out hard and suppresses her moans as best she can. Her hips buck into her hand and her orgasm lasts awhile. When she finally slows down she checks her phone again.

 **[Piper]- I'm guessing by your lack of response that you're cumming. Cum hard for me babe :)**

 **[Alex]- Fuck, that was so good Pipes.**

 **[Piper]- Did you cum hard?**

 **[Alex]- Mmm yes. I feel so satisfied now, I needed that after reading your letter.**

 **[Piper]- I'm glad Al :).**

 **[Alex]- Thanks kid. So BTW, how was Nicky involved in all this?**

 **[Piper]- Well I wanted to get you the letter today, but I didn't want to mail it to your work just in case your assistant opened it or something. So I dropped it off with Nicky this morning and had her slip it to you.**

 **[Alex]- Does she know what kind of letter it is?**

 **[Piper]- Sorry, lol. She kind of figured it out.**

 **[Alex]- No worries, Nicky and I are pretty open about this kind of stuff.**

 **[Piper]- She said the same thing.**

 **[Alex]- And honestly, she's probably pretty impressed that you did this. I'm sure you earned some points with her.**

 **[Piper]- I also promised to buy her a drink next time we go out.**

 **[Alex]- Then you really got points with her! Thanks for hanging out with my friends, babe.**

 **[Piper]- I like hanging out with them! They're fun. And it means more time with you haha.**

 **[Alex]- That is true. Speaking of hanging out with my friends, would you want to be my plus one to a wedding? I wasn't sure if you'd be interested or not so I didn't ask yet. But I'd love for you to come. My two friends are getting married and it should be a fun wedding.**

 **[Piper]- Oh my god I'd LOVE to go.**

 **[Alex]- Really? Great :)**

 **[Piper]- Ah I'm so excited I can't wait to go with you.**

 **[Alex]- Me too! It'll be even better with you there. The food should be good, open bar, dancing. And it's a few hours away so I was thinking we could get a hotel room for the night after…**

 **[Piper]- YESSSSS.**

 **[Alex]- Haha interested in that, babe?**

 **[Piper]- Oh my god SO interested.**

 **[Alex]- I figure we'll need that hotel room after I spend all day staring at you in a sexy dress.**

 **[Piper]- Mmm I have a feeling you're going to get VERY lucky.**

 **[Alex]- I'm going to have the most beautiful, smart, and fun date at the whole wedding. So before we even hit the hotel, I'll be pretty damn lucky.**

 **[Piper]- How are you even real? You're fucking panty-dropping sexy one second and then ridiculously sweet the next. You're incredible.**

 **[Alex]- You're pretty fucking great yourself, kid.**

 **[Piper]- I love you so much.**

 **[Alex]- You have my heart, Pipes. Always.**

* * *

A/N- What'd you think?! Let me know :).

To those who requested more fluff- I hear ya, and more fluff will be added! I loved the suggestion of either Alex or Piper being sick and the other taking care of them, I just am going to wait a few chapters to do that cause I had Alex helping Piper on her period not too long ago. To those requesting a sex tape- I promise I didn't forget! I've been brainstorming ideas for it. A sex tape scene is kind of hard to write because I need to make it more than them just turning a camera and having sex. So any suggestions or requests for the sex scene (what they should do during it or any context), are appreciated!

The wedding I mentioned at the end of this chapter will be after the vacation. Any guesses whose wedding it is? I just thought Vauseman at a wedding together would be cute.

Next chapter- Inspired by a thunderstorm near me, I'm going to have a Vauseman black-out! Basically, they'll lose power and just spend the night together talking (cute stuff, sexy stuff), playing cards (with a stripping twist maybe?), and probably some smut cause do you really think Alex and Piper would be stuck inside during a thunderstorm and not fuck? It'll be a combo of fluff/smut/plot. So send any suggestions for that chapter my way, I'm probably starting it tonight. Also- Alex and Piper will be sharing some fantasies, as they mentioned. What do you think each of their fantasies are? Let me know! Thanks! x


	35. Chapter 35

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews/faves/follows since my last update! We gained some new readers, so WELCOME to all my new readers :). I'm humbled to have more people reading this story. I worked really really hard to get this one up by tonight for you guys. I didn't think I'd be able to get it posted until tomorrow night after work, but I had a few people request that I post soon/tonight. I greatly appreciate the reviews you all leave, so reviewers encouraging me to post sooner is something I take into major consideration! Enjoy :). It's a longer one.

* * *

The next weekend, Piper goes over to Alex's place for dinner. It's the night they're planning to share their fantasies with each other, so Piper has been letting her mind wander all week to try to think of things she'd be interested in. She's excited to spend the night in with Alex and have some quality time with her girlfriend. Piper is keeping it simple in gray leggings and a black Smith College long sleeve tee.

It's not the fanciest outfit, but Piper knows Alex will love the leggings, and the shirt is super comfy. Piper is eager to spend some serious time cuddling with Alex. She misses her after the long week.

There's supposed to be a big thunderstorm tonight, but luckily it isn't raining yet when Piper gets to Alex's.

"Hey babe" Alex says with a smile as she lets Piper in. Piper walks in and when she gets a good look at Alex, her jaw drops. Alex is wearing skin-tight black jeans and a thin white cami, just like Piper requested the other day. Piper hadn't thought Alex would even remember, yet here she is wearing the revealing top. On top of the cami Alex has an unbuttoned black and white flannel. Piper can clearly see Alex's black bra through the cami, and neither is doing anything to conceal Alex's breasts. Piper fucking loves it.

"Was this what you had in mind?" Alex says with a smirk, enjoying the way Piper is checking her out right now.

"You look so hot" Piper says, her eyes still not leaving Alex's chest.

"If you keep looking at me like that dinner isn't going to happen" Alex chuckles.

"I don't need dinner when I have you to eat up" Piper responds.

Alex lets out a loud laugh.

"Piper baby, I appreciate the enthusiasm. But I slaved away over dinner for us!" Alex says.

"Really?"

"Nah, I'm ordering us take out." Alex chuckles.

"Works for me. What were you thinking?"

"Whatever you want, my treat" Alex says.

"With the storm coming soon we should probably keep it simple. Want to do that Chinese place down the block?"

"Perfect. I'll order soon. Do you want your usual?"

"Yes please." Piper smiles. "Thanks Al"

While they wait for the food, Piper and Alex sit on the couch with a bottle of wine.

* * *

Less than an hour later, Piper and Alex are back on the couch with their Chinese food and an almost empty bottle of wine. The storm started and is raging outside.

"Want to watch something?" Alex asks Piper.

"Yeah, sure. Let's Netflix and chill" Piper says with a smirk.

"What the fuck is that?" Alex asks as she takes a bite of chicken.

"You've never heard of Netflix and chill?" Piper says with a giggle.

"No, is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"You're so out of the loop." Piper laughs.

"Are you going to tell me what it means?" Alex asks.

"It's basically when you start watching Netflix but end up just hooking up." Piper explains.

"Oh, that has a name? You and I do that all the time" Alex shrugs.

"Yeah, it's like a thing. I can't believe you've never heard of it!"

"Well I've done it still!" Alex rebuttals.

"True" Piper agrees.

"Wait! You said you want to Netflix and chill… Was that you asking me to fuck?" Alex laughs.

"Well I mean… yeah." Piper says.

"Piper we just got our food!" Alex says with a laugh.

"I know, I meant later! I figured we could put something on now while we eat, then when we finish the food we can, you know…"

"Netflix and chill?" Alex smirks.

"Yeah!" Piper chuckles.

"How about we watch something a little more adventurous than Netflix? We can call it 'porn and chill'" Alex says with a laugh, proud of her cleverness.

Right as Piper is about to answer Alex and ask if she's serious, the lights shut off and the TV goes black.

"Shit!" Alex exclaims.

"Well I guess the power went out." Piper comments.

"Yeah, or we both went blind at the exact same time" Alex jokes.

Piper and Alex grab their phones to provide at least some light for themselves. Using the flashlight on her phone, Alex walks to a drawer and pulls out a few candles and a lighter. She lights the candles and places them near the couch. Then she ventures around her apartment finding other candles and lighting those too. By the time she's done, her living room is sufficiently lit up with the candles. She can see Piper, and the blonde looks fucking beautiful in the candle light. Alex walks back to the couch to join her, another bottle of wine in hand. They finished the last one.

"This is pretty romantic" Piper says.

"It is actually. The power going out definitely is less of a pain than usual since you're here." Alex remarks.

"Agreed. It can stay out all night for all I care, we can just chill here together."

"Are you capable of chilling without the Netflix? Or are they a package deal?" Alex says jokingly.

Piper slaps her arm playfully.

"I meant we can relax! We still have to eat" Piper responds.

"So no sex then? Hmm sad" Alex smirks.

"Eat your food already and maybe just maybe I'll put out" Piper grins.

"Pipes, no offense, but you always put out." Alex chuckles.

"Hey!" Piper starts poking Alex with her chopsticks.

"It's true! And for that I'm grateful, babe. You know I have a crazy sexual appetite." Alex says.

"Oh, I know" Piper smirks, taking a bite of her food now that she finally stopped poking Alex.

After they finish eating their food, Piper and Alex cuddle up on the couch together.

"So about what you were saying before the power went out…" Piper starts.

"Yeah?" Alex says, encouraging Piper to continue.

"Were you serious about that?"

"About us watching porn together?"

"Mhmm"

"I mean, not if you aren't into that. But if you were up for it, then yeah that'd be pretty hot." Alex says.

"Do you watch porn by yourself?" Piper asks. It's something she's been wondering since Alex mentioned not being able to watch porn while she masturbates at work.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"Well I mean, yeah sometimes. If I want to masturbate and you aren't around I'll pull something up." Alex says.

"What kind do you watch?" Piper asks.

"You're very curious tonight babe" Alex chuckles.

"I just want to know what kind of stuff you like to watch, what turns you on."

"Mmm, that's hot Pipes. But okay, um… I only watch girl-on-girl. I have no interest in seeing any dicks, so I stay away from that. I like watching clips where one girl is restrained. Sometimes I'll watch a threesome scene with three women. Videos where women squirt. Anal play. Then just some basic ones with two women fucking." Alex says.

"That all sounds really sexy…" Piper responds. The thought of Alex watching something dirty like that actually really turns her on.

"It works for me" Alex shrugs with a smirk. "How 'bout you?"

"What about me?" Piper asks.

"Do you watch porn? I remember you mentioning watching it for 'research' before you first fucked me. But do you ever watch it for yourself? For your own pleasure?"

"Sometimes, not as much anymore. Actually, when I watched stuff to learn how to fuck you, I had a healthy amount bookmarked to choose from. I was totally unfulfilled sexually with Larry, so I turned to porn a lot more. Now though not as much. I don't really need to." Piper says.

"Well I'm very glad you're more fulfilled now" Ale says with a quick kiss to Piper's lips. "You should watch more though!"

"You think?" Piper asks. She's surprised Alex is encouraging her to watch more porn.

"It's your decision how much you watch, but I definitely support it. I get that when you were with Larry it was about scratching that itch. Now that your needs are better met, you can enjoy porn in a different way. Instead of using it because you need to get off, you can watch it to explore your interests. See what gets you going and what you'd be interested in doing. It's good to explore your sexuality. And then when you see things that spark your interest, I'm here to try them out for you baby." Alex explains.

"Mmmm thanks Al" Piper says, kissing Alex's temple.

"Better yet, you can take me up on my offer from before to watch something together." Alex smirks.

"I'd be up for that" Piper replies.

"Really?"

"Yeah, sounds kind of fun."

"It will be! One time when the power is actually on, we can try that." Alex smiles.

"You still have to tell me some of your fantasies! Remember you said the other day that you would tonight?" Piper says.

"Right, I did say that. But I believe this was going to be a mutual sharing" Alex replies with a grin.

"Don't worry, I did my homework this week."

"Then by all means, go ahead and share" Alex says.

"Okay, so when I saw you in your work clothes the other day, it got me thinking… I think it'd be kind of hot to do a role play where you're like a librarian or teacher or something. And if you act super dominant and maybe spank me or something and then fuck me over a desk." Piper confesses, her face becoming slightly flushed.

"That does sound hot" Alex grins.

"You'd be willing to do that?"

"Fuck yeah! I'd love to do that."

"Great" Piper says with a big, adorable smile on her face. "Your turn!"

"Okay, well I'd love to have more public sex. You know I'm a bit of an exhibitionist, I just love fucking you in public. It doesn't have to be anything too crazy, just going a little further together in public places." Alex says.

"I can definitely do that" Piper smiles. She loves when they're out in public and Alex absolutely has to take her right then and there.

"Looking forward to it." Alex smirks. "Another one of yours?"

"So I know I've mentioned this before, but I want to dominate you." Piper confesses.

"It'll be really new for me babe. But I'm willing to try. I've enjoyed it in the past when you've been the aggressor."

"Would you let me tie you up?" Piper asks with a blush.

"Oh geez, that'd definitely be a first for me. I'm not sure how good of a submissive I'd be." Alex replies.

"Well if I tie you up, you won't really have a choice" Piper says in a low voice, her eyes darkening with lust. Alex recognizes the look in her girlfriend, and can tell how badly Piper wants this.

"Okay, you can tie me up" Alex says.

"Yes!" Piper squeals excitedly.

"Anything for you babe" Alex smiles, happy to see Piper so excited.

"Can I use the strap-on too?!" Piper asks, getting turned on at the thought of all this.

"Oh fuck, uh nobody's ever used that on me." Alex responds.

"It'll be a night of first times!" Piper exclaims.

"I don't even know if my pussy could handle that" Alex chuckles.

"I'll use a small one. And are you telling me you never use a vibrator to masturbate?" Piper smirks.

"That's different!" Alex replies.

"I'll go slow! Pleaseeeeeee?" Piper says before capturing her bottom lip with her teeth. Alex can't say no to this girl. And she's willing to try anything that Piper wants. She fully trusts her girlfriend.

"Okay, fine" Alex agrees.

"AH!" Piper cries out happily. She jumps onto Alex's lap and starts making out with her girl. Alex grabs onto Piper's ass as they kiss, enjoying the chance to explore Piper's mouth.

When they break apart to breathe, Alex gets a great idea.

"Want to play some games?" she asks the blonde on her lap.

"What kind of games?"

"Sexy games" Alex smiles.

"Yes!" Piper replies. "I'm in."

"Great." Alex says with a kiss to Piper's forehead. "So first thing first- we need to strip. So I was thinking Strip Trivia? You get a question wrong, you take off an article of clothing. First person totally naked loses. Except there are no real losers when we're both getting naked" Alex winks.

"Sounds fun!" Piper replies.

"I have some trivia cards we can use, I'll go grab them" Alex says.

Alex finds the cards and comes back to the living room. She and Piper sit across from each other on the couch, ready to play.

"And socks off, cause taking one of those off as a strip is bullshit. And I'm not willing to wait that long to see you naked." Alex says, taking her socks off. Piper goes along and takes hers off too. "Okay, I have the cards so I get to ask first." Alex smirks.

"You just want to see me take my clothes off" Piper says.

"Very true" Alex replies.

"But okay, so… What was the name of the lead character in the novel "The Scarlet Letter"?"

"Hester Prynn. No more skin for you!" Piper laughs.

"Damn. Okay, you ask."

Piper picks a card from the deck.

"What Catholic church official ranks just before the Pope?"

"Fuck. Uh, a bishop?" Alex answers.

"Nope! Yay, clothes off!" Piper exclaims.

"Gah fine." Alex says. She takes off the flannel shirt over her white cami. "What was the correct answer?"

"Fuck that's hot" Piper says, gawking at Alex in the thin cami.

"Answer, Pipes!" Alex laughs.

"Oh, cardinal" Piper answers. "Your turn!"

Alex grabs the next card.

"Which of Henry VIII's wives was married four times herself?"

"Catherine Parr" Piper answers with a smug grin.

"Fuck! I want to see you naked" Alex exclaims.

"Sorry babe, I can't help it that I'm brilliant" Piper says with a smile.

"Yeah yeah. Ask me my next question."

"What is a group of lions called?" Piper asks.

"A pride" Alex answers.

"Correct." Piper responds.

"Phew! Okay, my turn." Alex grabs a card. "Jonas Salk discovered a vaccine for what disease?"

"Measles?" Piper answers.

"Wrong! Strip, baby" Alex grins. "The answer is Polio."

Piper takes off her long sleeve t-shirt, leaving her in her leggings and bra. She didn't wear the best outfit for this game; she doesn't have many pieces to take off.

"Are you wearing panties under those leggings?" Alex asks in a low voice.

"Maybe you'll find out" Piper responds seductively.

"Mmm. Okay, ask away."

"Okay, what continent is Jamaica considered part of?" Piper asks.

"North America" Alex answers.

"Correct."

Alex picks up a card.

"What was Princess Diane's maiden name?"

"Easy, Spencer" Piper answers.

"Pipes can you please get more questions wrong so I can see your body?" Alex whines.

"Nope, not if it means losing!"

"I forgot how competitive you are" Alex says.

"That's right, watch out Al" Piper winks. "Okay what's the longest and heaviest bone in the body?"

"Femur."

"Correct."

"Okay, how many possible first moves are there in chess?" Alex asks.

"I don't fucking know!" Piper cries out.

"It's 20. Now take those pants off baby" Alex smiles.

Piper slips out of her leggings and throws them to the side. Alex can't help but stare at Piper in just her bra and panties. She looks so sexy.

"So you were wearing panties." Alex notes, still gawking at Piper.

"Yup" Piper nods. "And it's a good thing I did! It gives me a better chance to win."

"That lingerie set is sexy" Alex says in a low voice.

"Thanks" Piper smiles, looking down at her matching light pink lacy panties and bra. She grabs a new card. "What military legend was nicknamed 'The Desert Fox'?"

"Rommel" Alex answers with a smug grin.

"Ugh damn" Piper says, eager to see Alex's tits.

"My turn!" Alex smiles. "What was the nation of Thailand known as prior to 1949?"

"Shit. Um…" Piper says, thinking about the question.

"Strip strip strip!" Alex cheers.

"No wait! It's Siam" Piper says quickly.

"Ugh man so close" Alex shakes her head.

Piper picks up a card.

"What country does Author Margaret Atwood come from?"

"Uh, England?" Alex asks.

"Mmm finally. Strip babe" Piper says with lust in her eyes.

Alex unzips her jeans and pulls the tight fabric down off her legs. She tugs the jeans off and throws them to the side. Piper enjoys the sight of Alex's hot body in the thin cami and skimpy panties.

"Ugh so hot" Piper sighs.

"I know" Alex smirks. "Okay, which Ernest Hemingway novel is set during the Spanish Civil War?"

"Easy one! _For Whom the Bell Tolls_ " Piper answers.

"Ugh, normally I love that you've read everything. But not right now when it's keeping me from your tits." Alex groans.

"Patience babe" Piper smiles and picks up a card. "How many feet are in a mile?" she asks.

"Fuck, uh 5,820." Alex says.

"Nope! It's 5,280. Wow, and I thought my girlfriend was smart" Piper responds with a smug grin.

"Fuck you, I mixed up two numbers!" Alex exclaims.

"Take your cami off nice and slow for me, Al" Piper grins.

Alex chuckles and shakes her head. She pulls the tight cami off her body and puts it aside. Her tits are popping out of the lace bra she's wearing, much to Piper's liking.

"There." Alex huffs. "Now we're even" She notes, looking at both of them wearing just panties and a bra.

"I'm going to win" Piper says matter of factly.

"Yeah we'll see babe" Alex replies, picking up a card. She smiles to herself when she reads it over.

"What planet was originally known as the Georgian Star?" She asks Piper.

"Um. I have no idea. Jupiter?" Piper guesses.

"Nope. Uranus." Alex says with a huge grin. "Funny that you should be the one asked that question."

"Jesus Al shut up!" Piper exclaims with a blush.

"Just saying" Alex shrugs.

"You're 12 years old." Piper says.

"Yeah, pretty much." Alex agrees. "But you gotta strip baby" she smirks.

Piper reaches behind her back and unclasps her bra. She slips it off her body, leaving her naked on top. Alex notices that Piper's nipples are already hard.

"Enjoying seeing me strip?" Alex jokes, looking down at Piper's nipples.

"Ugh fuck" Piper groans, looking down at her chest. Ready to turn the attention away from her now-obvious turned on state, she grabs the next card.

"What's the world's widest river?" Piper asks.

"The Amazon" Alex answers with a grin.

"Ugh" Piper sighs.

Alex grabs the next card. If Piper gets one more question wrong, her panties come off and Alex wins (in more ways than one).

"Who founded the American Red Cross?" Alex asks.

"Clara Barton" Piper answers confidently.

"Damn" Alex smiles.

Piper picks another card.

"What geographical partitions is the state of Louisiana divided into instead of counties?" Piper asks.

"Fuck" Alex mutters. She has no idea.

"'Fuck' is not the correct answer" Piper says teasingly.

"Screw you" Alex chuckles.

"Let's see those hot tits, baby…" Piper says excitedly.

Alex makes eye contact with Piper and takes off her bra. Piper watches with darkening eyes as Alex's pillowy tits bounce around after the bra is off. Alex enjoys seeing the lustful look in Piper's eyes. What she enjoys even more is seeing the wet patch appearing on Piper's panties.

"Your panties are a bit wet there Pipes" Alex teases.

"Ugh your tits make me horny" Piper groans.

"Clearly" Alex smiles. "Well let me ask you another question. If you get it wrong, you can relieve yourself of that wet thong."

"Ask away, but I'll be answering correctly, sorry." Piper replies.

"If you say so… Okay, what country hosted the first ever winter Olympic games?" Alex asks.

"France" Piper answers.

"Jesus fuck, how do you know that?" Alex whines.

"I'm just smart, what can I say" Piper jokes. She picks up another card. "What color is a polar bear's skin?"

"Ummm. Black?" Alex guesses. She's worried she just lost.

"Ugh. Correct" Piper groans.

"Yes!" Alex cheers. She picks up another card for Piper. "What is a young female horse called?"

"Fuck!" Piper cried out. She has no idea.

"Do you have an answer Pipes?" Alex asks with a smirk. She knows the panties are coming off.

"Ugh shit, no." Piper responds. "What's the answer?"

"A filly." Alex replies. "Now get naked baby girl."

Piper pulls off her panties (that are pretty damn wet by this point). Alex moans when she sees Piper's pussy.

"Mmm hot. Winning has never made me so horny before" Alex says.

"You like, barely won. You were so close to losing." Piper fires back.

"Yeah, but my panties are still on and yours aren't." Alex says cockily.

"I hate losing" Piper huffs.

"Sorry baby. Maybe our next game will make it up to you." Alex says.

"What's the next game?" Piper asks.

"Blackjack. But with my special rules" Alex says with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"And what are those rules?" Piper says seductively.

"The person with the lower hand goes down on the other person for one minute. If you go over 21, the other person gets to tell you exactly what to do to them for one minute, as specific as they want. If you get 21, you get two minutes of anything you want. First person to cum wins, and is awarded a second orgasm before the other gets their first. And the winner chooses how they are fucked for their second orgasm." Alex explains.

"Shit, that sounds hot" Piper replies.

"And no skimping on the oral technique." Alex grins.

"I never skimp on my oral technique, so that won't be a problem" Piper says.

"Well, you've never had incentive to skimp until now, so I just wanted to say it. Also, no solo play at any point. And we HAVE to stop when the time goes off. No exceptions, no extra seconds. Those are the rules." Alex says.

"Okay, deal." Piper replies.

Alex pulls out a deck.

"I'll deal first. If you go over, hand is over. If you get blackjack, you win the round right away. If neither of those happens, I try to beat you with my hand. We'll keep it simple." Alex explains.

"Okay!" Piper says excitedly. This sounds fun.

Alex deals two cards to Piper and two to herself.

Piper has a 10 and a 5.

"Hit me" She says confidently. Alex deals her an 8. "Fuck!" Piper cries out.

"Well that was quick" Alex laughs. She sets a timer on her phone for one minute. "Okay, I want you to suck my nipple and massage my other tit with your hand."

"Mmm okay" Piper says. Suddenly losing the hand doesn't seem that bad.

Alex starts the timer, and Piper leans in and captures Alex's tit in her mouth. She sucks and nibbles on the nipple, feeling it get harder quickly. With her hand, she kneads Alex's other breast. For about thirty seconds she kneads and sucks. Then, she bites down on Alex's nipple at the same time that she pinches the other one.

"Fuck! Ugh yes Pipes" Alex moans out.

Piper continues like that for a little longer and is thoroughly enjoying her girlfriend's breasts when the timer goes off. She sits back up and gives Alex a big grin.

"Hot, Pipes" Alex says.

"My turn to deal" Piper smiles.

Piper deals Alex a 4 and a 6.

"Hit" Alex says.

Piper gives her a 7.

"Ah shit, okay hold." Alex says.

Piper looks at her cards, a 10 and a 2. She deals herself an 8.

"Fuck yeah!" she exclaims. She spreads her legs wide for Alex to come pleasure her.

Alex starts her timer, leans forward, and winks at Piper on her way down. Piper hasn't had any foreplay beyond their stripping, so Alex starts slowly. She licks and nibbles across Piper's outer lips. It works for Piper apparently, as Alex feels a gush of wetness hit her chin. Assuming she doesn't have much time left, Alex starts to lick slow circles around Piper's clit.

"Yess baby so good" Piper moans. She's getting lost in Alex's talented tongue.

And then the timer goes off.

Alex pulls away and considers wiping her chin off, but leaves the wetness there to tease Piper.

"God I want more of that" Piper groans.

"Well then you better win this hand" Alex smirks.

She deals them new cards.

Piper gets an 8 and a 6.

"Hit." She says.

Alex flips her a four.

"Lucky bitch" Alex laughs.

Alex looks at her own cards- a 9 and 3. She hands herself one more. It's a 10.

"Fuck!" she exclaims. She went over 21. "What do you want babe?" Alex asks, setting her timer.

"I want you to kiss and suck on my neck while you rub my clit with your fingers." Piper says. She's sure that getting another minute of Alex's skills after just getting one will bring her closer to the edge. Just the adrenaline from playing this game alone is getting her hot.

"Mmm okay baby" Alex grins. Alex moves in and starts kissing the side of Piper's neck. She makes the kisses soft at first, in places she knows will make the blonde shiver. As she works Piper's neck, she slides her hand down her body to her pussy. She moans into Piper's neck when she feels how wet she is. As requested, Alex rubs two of her fingers over Piper's clit. She plays with it a bit as she continues to kiss Piper's neck. As she increases the pressure on Piper's clit, she also starts to suck on her neck. She makes sure to leave a mark- she knows that Piper loves to be marked while they fuck. Piper's pussy gets wetter and wetter, and her hips start to buck up into Alex's hand. Then the timer goes off.

"Ugh!" Piper cries out. She was getting really into that.

"Sorry baby" Alex smiles, slipping her wet fingers into her mouth to suck off Piper's juices.

Piper grabs the deck and deals Alex a 2 and a Queen.

"Hit me" Alex says.

Piper deals her a 7.

"Hold" Alex smiles. A 19 isn't bad at all.

Piper has a 6 and a 3. She deals herself an 8. Alex wins.

Alex slips off her panties and opens her legs for Piper. Piper moans when she sees that Alex's pussy is wet already. Piper can't wait to eat it up. Alex starts the timer and Piper leans down to between her legs. She gives a few broad licks over Alex's cunt, gathering the delicious juices. She gets lost in the taste of her girlfriend.

"Pipes babe, more" Alex moans, grabbing the back of Piper's head. She knows she doesn't have much time with Piper's tongue, so she wants as much as she can get.

Piper moves her tongue to Alex's clit and plays around with it. She flicks it and puts pressure on it, and then suctions it between her lips.

"Piper!" Alex exclaims, her clit feeling so good right now. When the timer goes off, neither wants to stop, but that's the rule. Plus, they both know that the anticipation and stopping will make their orgasm that much stronger. And they both think they will be the one winning, given how close they both already feel to cumming.

Alex grabs the deck of cards, her breathing loud and ragged. She's really fucking turned on.

Alex deals Piper a King and an ace.

"Hey, blackjack!" Piper cheers excitedly. "Three fingers fucking me, and suck my clit." Piper instructs. After tasting Alex she is ready to cum.

"Needy" Alex smirks. She sets her timer and leans down to Piper's pussy. She circles her tongue around Piper's clit a few times and then sucks it into her mouth. At the same time, she easily enters three fingers into Piper's wet channel.

"Oh god Al" Piper pants. Alex's fingers are filling her up perfectly, and her clit being sucked into Alex's mouth is shooting pleasure to her entire body.

Alex slowly thrusts her fingers in and out and continues sucking on Piper's clit. She can feel Piper's walls pulsing around her fingers. Piper is close already. Alex is competitive and wants to win the game (and definitely wants to cum), but she fucking loves feeling Piper's walls clamp down hard on her fingers. And hearing the blonde scream as she cums. And watching her writhe and shake around. Fuck, just the thought of it is getting Alex hot. Then the timer goes off.

"Mmm fuck so good" Piper moans. She's almost delirious from the pleasure. But it's her turn to deal.

She gathers herself, and then deals Alex a 9 and 10.

"Hold!" Alex yells happily.

Piper has a 6 and 5. She deals herself a 7.

"Yes! Lick me up, baby" Alex says as she opens her legs. Piper moves in and immediately licks Alex's clit. She swirls it around, sucks it, and flicks it some more. Alex has no idea what Piper is going to do next the whole time and it drives her crazy with pleasure. Her moans become constant and she starts to buck her hips into Piper's face. She can feel her arousal seeping out of her. She's becoming desperate for release. These one minute sessions keep turning her on and then leaving her pussy throbbing. And eating Piper out is in no way giving her body a chance to calm down. Instead, it just amps her up more but doesn't give her enough to release. But god, it's so hot. It's so exciting trying to get as much pleasure as she can in each minute session because she knows it's going to stop. It adds a sense of anticipation and urgency that is really fucking incredible. Piper keeps working Alex's clit, until the timer goes off. They both groan at having to stop. Piper was really enjoying tasting Alex and feeling her clit pulse against her tongue. But at least now Piper has a chance to get some relief again herself.

Alex grabs the deck and deals Piper an 8 and 7.

"Uh, hit I guess" Piper says. She really wants to win this round and get some action. If she gets blackjack, she knows exactly what she'll choose for her two minutes.

Alex deals Piper a 9.

"Damn!" Piper exclaims.

"I want you to straddle me with your ass towards me so I can watch it, as you lick my clit and fuck me with one finger." Alex says.

"Very specific" Piper replies.

"I want what I want" Alex smirks. She knows this one minute won't be enough to put her over the edge, so she wants to build herself up as much as possible.

Alex leans back and Piper straddles her, as requested. Alex lets out a low growl when she feels Piper's wet, hot pussy sit down flush against her skin. When Piper leans forward to lick Alex's clit, Alex moans at the view of Piper's ass. God, that's so hot. Her pussy tingles and she becomes even more eager for Piper's attentions.

Luckily, Piper wastes no time and slowly licks Alex's clit directly. Alex enjoys direct pressure when she's been worked up enough, so Piper gives it to her. As she licks, she enters Alex with her index finger. As she plunges the finger in, Alex's hips buck up to take her in as deeply as possible. Piper goes deep, and smiles into Alex's pussy when she hears Alex moaning her name and cursing in pleasure.

"Curl it, baby" Alex requests, wanting Piper to stroke her g-spot.

Piper obliges and curls her finger up, stroking the spongy area on Alex's front wall.

"PIPER! Oh fuck" Alex cries out. It feels so damn good. And then the time goes off. "Ugh fucker" she huffs, she wanted more.

When Alex's breathing calms down, Piper deals her two cards.

Alex gets a queen and an eight.

"Hold!" she cheers.

Piper has a jack and a 10, so she takes the win.

"It's nice and wet for you Al" Piper says in a low voice, opening her legs for her lover.

Alex smiles and leans down. She licks from Piper's tight opening up to her clit. She swirls her tongue around the bud a little and then moves back down. She thrusts her tongue into Piper and circles it around.

"SHIT! Oh fuck babe that's good." Piper moans.

Alex swirls her tongue around inside Piper, hitting as much space as she can. Feeling piper trembling and squirming below her makes the tongue straining worth it. And feeling the blonde's velvety walls pulse around her tongue? Fucking erotic. Alex decides to keep her tongue working inside Piper for the duration of the minute. It's worth it to hear the sexy noises escaping Piper's mouth.

"Oh god keep going" Piper pants. She can feel the pressure building inside her, ready to release. She'd fucking love to cum all over Alex's tongue, but the freaking timer goes off and Alex's tongue slides out of Piper's tight hole.

"Sorry Pipes" Alex says, seeing the need in Piper's eyes. Piper is really close and Alex can see how badly she needs to cum. It makes the game that much more interesting now, because Piper is desperate for each minute of Alex's tongue. Each minute she earns could put her over the edge. And she needs it.

"Just deal" Piper says through ragged breath. She's doing everything she can to not grind her pussy against the couch to give her release. The many (MANY) glasses of wine she's had aren't helping. Wine makes her horny and that's just adding to the difficulty of this.

Alex smirks at Piper's horny-as-fuck condition, and deals the cards.

Piper gets a 10 and a 3.

"Hit me" She says to Alex.

Alex deals her a King.

"Damnit!" Piper exclaims. "I really want to cum" she chuckles.

"My turn babe" Alex winks.

"What would you like?" Piper asks, stroking Alex's thighs. Even though she wants to cum first and win, she also loves pleasuring her girl.

"Tongue fuck me hard while you grab my nipples." Alex says eagerly.

"You got it love" Piper grins. She knows that Alex loves when Piper fucks her with her tongue, and that her nipples are super sensitive. Alex is going for the win here.

After Alex starts the timer, Piper leans in to Alex's spread legs and immediately plunges her tongue in. She glides her right hand up Alex's body and milks a nipple between her fingers.

"Ugh yes baby!" Alex screams. Piper's tongue feels so goddamn good inside her. The pleasure is traveling to her whole body.

Piper starts to thrust her tongue in and out. She pinches Alex's nipple and then massages the breast.

"Faster Pipes" Alex groans. She bucks her hips faster so that Piper sets a quicker pace with her tongue. Normally Alex likes a slow start when she's tongue fucked, but she needs to make the most of this one minute she has.

Piper complies and plunges her tongue in and out faster. It's incredibly sexy to her that Alex's hips are jerking up trying to gain more friction and get Piper's tongue in as deep as possible.

Piper is fucking her so well that Alex feels like maybe this could be the time. The pressure is building quickly and she feels her orgasm rising to the surface. Her body is getting tenser and the pleasure feels ready to escape. Alex grabs onto Piper's hair and holds her face down into her pussy.

"I'm close babe" Alex breathes out.

Piper keeps her tongue working in and out and pinches Alex's nipple hard.

"OH fuck! Pipes I'm right there keep going!" Alex cries out.

She feels her orgasm starting to take her over. The pressure is ready to release. Her body freezes up, ready to cum all over Piper's mouth.

And then that FUCKING timer goes off.

"FUCK" Alex yells. "Just keep going Pipes a few more seconds I'm so close" Alex groans.

But Piper's tongue glides out and her hands move away from her Alex's breast. She looks up at Alex, her face covered in Alex's sticky arousal, and smirks.

"Sorry, Al. I believe your rule was no extra seconds, no exceptions." Piper says.

Alex is almost delirious right now. She was right on the edge of her orgasm, and now she has no stimulation at all. Her pussy is throbbing and there's nothing she can do about it. She can't even think straight. Her body is tense and ready to cum.

"Fuck" Alex sighs, still catching her breath.

"Ready for your cards babe?" Piper grins.

"Yes, deal" Alex replies, ready for any action either way.

Piper deals Alex a 7 and 10.

"Fuck it, I'll hold." Alex says.

Piper has an ace and a jack.

"I believe I get two minutes of my choosing" Piper says with a shit-eating grin.

"That's right. What do you want" Alex asks.

Piper is feeling the wine. And she's fucking horny as hell. So she asks for something she normally would never ask for out loud.

"Mouth on my clit, three fingers in my pussy, one in my ass" Piper says with only a slight blush. She's in this to win it. And to get a mind-blowing orgasm.

"Jesus" Alex moans, taken aback by Piper's forwardness. She should've known all that wine would loosen Piper up a bit. Damn, Alex is turned on at Piper asking for that.

"Can you handle that?" Piper says in just about the sexiest voice ever. Alex just shakes her head with a smile and leans in.

"My pleasure, baby" she husks as she leans down and captures Piper's clit in her mouth. She wets her pinky on Piper's pussy, and then plunges three fingers into her.

"ALEX!" Piper screams out at the feeling of her pussy being so filled.

Then Alex positions her pinky at Piper's other tight hole, and slowly pushes it in. At the same time, she sucks hard on Piper's clit.

"OHhhh my god fuck oh my god so good" Piper yells. She's moaning and writhing and they both know this is it. Piper has won the game. She's going to cum before that damn timer goes off. Alex is pretty happy with her consolation prize of getting to make her girlfriend cum.

So Alex thrusts and sucks harder, loving the feeling of Piper's pussy throbbing against her mouth and fingers.

"I'm so close baby" Piper moans.

After a few more thrusts, Piper is right there.

"I'm cumming I'm cumming oh fuck oh god ALEXXXXXXX!" Piper screams loudly. Her body finally releases the pressure that's been building for this entire game. Her hips jerk and her hands fly to Alex's head. She screams and moans as pleasure courses through her body. She feels like she's exploding. Her pussy clenches down on Alex's three fingers. Alex eases her fingers in and out as best as she can, wanting to help Piper ride out the orgasm. Piper seems to be cumming for ages. When she finally finishes, Alex slides her fingers out and licks Piper's cum off.

"Good girl" Alex husks.

"That was such a good one." Piper says between sated breaths.

"You know the deal babe. You won so the second orgasm is yours too, any way you want it." Alex says. Her own pussy is acing with need, but she isn't one to back down off the rules of a game. Especially rules she concocted herself.

Piper crawls forward and straddles Alex's waist. Before she sits down, she looks into Alex's eyes.

"I want you to cum too baby. You deserve it. So this is what I choose." Piper says as she sits down on Alex. She makes sure their clits are aligned, and they both moan out when they feel their sensitive spots connect. Their wetness mixes between them, and they can't even tell what is Piper's cum and what is Alex's arousal. The combination of their fluids just turns them both on more.

"Oh god Pipes" Alex groans. Piper feels so good on her. And she didn't even think she'd get a chance to cum yet. Plus, watching Piper's naked body on top of hers is fucking hot.

"You ready?" Piper asks.

"So ready babe" Alex moans. She's beyond ready.

Piper smiles at Alex and grinds forward. They both exclaim at the feeling of their wet pussies grinding.

"Fuck Piper so good" Alex pants. She's already worked up. All the intermittent fucking from Piper before had her close to cumming before she even started.

"For me too" Piper nods with a grunt. She grinds harder into her girlfriend.

Alex feels her orgasm getting closer. She grabs onto Piper's ass and massages it as she helps Piper thrust. Alex is usually on top when they do this, but Alex is really fucking enjoying Piper grinding on top of her. Especially seeing Piper's perky tits bouncing around with each thrust.

"I'm already close" Alex moans.

"Hold on a little longer baby, I'm almost there." Piper says.

She grinds a little faster, putting more pressure on her clit. She looks down at Alex and can see the pleasure on her girlfriend's face. Alex is in a state of pure ecstasy, and seems to be getting the relief she's needed. Piper loves knowing all the pleasure on Alex's face is because of her. Alex's face looks fucking beautiful in the candle light. And she's all Piper's.

Alex's hips start to buck up to meet Piper's pussy. Alex digs her nails into Piper's ass, causing the blonde to moan loudly. They're both close.

"I'm close Al. You with me?" Piper asks as she grinds hard into Alex.

"Whenever you're ready Pipes. I'm holding it off right now" Alex tells her. She's ready to burst any minute, but she wants to wait for Piper so they can cum together.

Piper reaches one hand to her own nipple and tugs and tweaks it. The sight almost makes Alex lose control and cum right then. She holds on though. She needs to cum with Piper.

The nipple action is enough to bring Piper to the edge. A few more grinds and she's ready.

"I'm ready Al. Cum for me" Piper says.

Alex releases her orgasm. She's been reaching for it for so long during their game, and then trying to hold it off to wait for Piper. Now she finally gets to explode all that pressure inside her.

"FUCK PIPES! Oh god here it comes babe" Alex screams. Her cunt throbs against Piper's and she cums hard. Her nails dig harder into Piper's ass and she pulls the blonde tighter against her pussy as she grinds against it. Her pussy spills out cum that hits Piper's sweet cunt. The feeling sends Piper over to the edge right behind Alex.

"Me too Al oh fuckk ughhhhhhh" Piper groans. Her orgasm hits her and she grinds hard back against Alex. They grind their pussies as their orgasms go on and on. Their cum mixes together and drips down their bodies. The feeling is mind-blowing.

After Alex is done, Piper grinds into her just a few more times to get the last waves of her release. Then she backs off Alex and sits back down on the couch. They're both still breathing heavy.

"Fuck, that was great" Alex husks.

"Sooo good." Piper agrees.

"By the end of that game I needed to cum so badly I thought I was going to go crazy" Alex laughs.

"Yeah, I could tell" Piper giggles.

"Much better now. And so fun" Alex says.

The two women just sit for a little while cuddling and catching up their breathing. The power is still out, but the candles are illuminating the room enough for them. After a few minutes, Piper speaks again.

"We should build a fort" She says.

"What?" Alex asks, not sure where Piper is going with this.

"Like a blanket fort! And then we can hang out in it and stuff." Piper explains.

"Why don't we turn my bed into a fort? Then we can spend the rest of the night in there." Alex suggests.

"That's a great idea!" Piper grins.

"I'll move the candles into there, you bring all the blankets and pillows you can find" Alex says.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Piper and Alex are building a fort on her king-sized bed. The fact that it's a four poster bed helps with the fort construction. They can just hang blankets off the posts to surround the bed. It doesn't take long before the bed is surrounded by blankets. Piper throws in all the pillows she found, to make the fort feel more like a fort and less like the bed they're used to. Alex also blows out all the candles in her room. They're there if they need them later, but it's best to have them off in case they fall asleep in the fort.

"Alex lets go in and see it!" Piper says excitedly. Alex loves how much enthusiasm Piper has for this.

"Okay babe." Alex smiles as she walks over.

They grab hands and move aside the 'entrance' blanket and enter the fort. It's actually pretty incredible. The rest of the room is blocked out and they really are in their own little world. Piper and Alex sit cuddled together in the fort, basking in the accomplishment of making something so cool.

"So what do we do in this fort?" Alex asks.

"Anything! Talk, tell stories, cuddle, sleep…" Piper says happily.

"Okay, want to hear a story?" Alex asks.

"Yes!" Piper cheers. "Story time!"

Alex kisses Piper's cheek sweetly.

"Okay, so once upon a time, there was this girl." Alex starts.

"Was she hot?" Piper jokes.

"Yes, but shhhh" Alex laughs.

"So this girl grew up poor and without many friends. It was hard, but she came out better for it. Then suddenly she has a great job, friends, and a healthy mother who loves her more than anything. This girl was living the life. All the women she wanted, crazy nights out with her friends, and enough drunken stories to fill a book. She thought she had everything. Everything she ever wanted. And then she met this other girl. And yes, this one was hot too" Alex grins at Piper. "And she changed everything. Suddenly this girl realized that her life wasn't complete without this other girl. And that all the things she always wanted weren't enough without this girl she now needed in her life. The girl who made our protagonist's life change in all the best ways. And then they lived happily ever after." Alex finishes.

Piper is getting tears in her eyes. All the wine she had combined with Alex being sweet as fuck is really making her emotional.

"Alex…" Piper says softly, before cupping her face and kissing her deeply. Alex sinks into the kiss, and they don't stop until the kiss breaks because Piper starts smiling. "You're the absolute sweetest."

"I mean it Piper. You're everything to me, I love you so much." Alex says whole-heartedly.

"I love you too, so fucking much. Like, more than you could possibly love me. More than anyone else could love anybody." Piper says.

"Um, sorry Pipes but I definitely love you more." Alex chuckles.

"Nope, sorry. Not possible." Piper replies.

Alex responds by tickling Piper, causing her to fall over laughing.

"Okay! Truce!" Piper says with a laugh.

"Deal" Alex agrees, kissing Piper softly on the lips.

"I can't believe we go on vacation so soon." Piper says.

"I know! I'm so excited." Alex smiles.

"Can you PLEASE tell me where we're going?!" Piper asks.

"Nope, sorry" Alex smirks. "But you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will. I mean you'll be in a bikini and we'll have a hotel room. So that's pretty perfect already, wherever we are."

"I can't wait to help you join the mile high club, too" Alex grins.

"Airplane bathrooms are gross though!" Piper chuckles.

"Who said I need the bathroom to fuck you?" Alex replies.

"Well this is going to be interesting" Piper says.

"Oh, you have no idea babe."

"How many times have you, uh, joined the club?" Piper asks.

"Maybe 5 or 6?" Alex answers.

"Jesus, you've been with so many women Alex. Five or six just on a plane?" Piper muses. She tries not to think too much about all of Alex's past conquests. Alex is committed and faithful to her, and she knows that for sure. It's just not fun to think about all the women Alex has fucked.

"I know, but you're different Pipes. I never took any of those women on a vacation like this" Alex says, grabbing Piper's hand. She strokes her thumb up and down Piper's palm.

"How did you fuck them in a plane then?" Piper asks.

"One of them I took on a small vacation. A few were random strangers sitting next to me on plane rides who I fucked. And then a few were business trips where I fucked a coworker I was sleeping with at the time." Alex answers honestly.

"Jeez" Piper replies.

"I promise, those girls didn't mean anything. But you mean everything Pipes" Alex says.

"I know, I trust you" Piper kisses Alex's lips. "And I am beyond excited for this trip." Piper smiles. There's no reason to dwell on Alex's past hook ups.

"Me too baby" Alex returns the smile.

Piper yawns. They aren't even sure what time it is, but it must be pretty late. And wine makes Piper sleepy, after she gets over the horniness from it.

"Want to sleep babe?" Alex asks.

"Mmm I probably should." Piper responds in a sleepy voice.

"We can go to bed, I'm pretty tired too" Alex says.

"Okay thanks. And thanks for a perfect night, Al. This black out was awesome" Piper says as she cuddles into Alex.

"It was pretty fucking great kid." Alex kisses Piper's head. "Goodnight babe. Love you"

"Love you too" Piper says quietly, already drifting off to sleep.

* * *

A/N- Please let me know what you thought! This chapter was a bit different, but I want to keep things fresh if I'm going to keep this story going. I'm curious what you all thought. Hope you didn't think the end was cheesy, I just want to show all sides of their relationship. BTW, I'm not a blackjack expert so if there were any errors during that game I apologize. I was more focused on them have a little competition and playfulness with the smut.

Next chapter- FINALLY the vacation I promised you all! The next chapter will start their trip off with Piper joining the mile high club. LOTS of teasing from Alex ;).

I'm considering doing another type of a jealousy chapter during their vacation. Nothing too angsty, probably just some jealousy plot and then hot sex. Any thoughts on that? And if yes, do you want jealous Piper or jealous Alex? I'll go with whichever one you guys give more votes for, so let me know! Thanks a bunch x


	36. Chapter 36

A/N- Thanks for the great reviews as always, and welcome to any new readers! Y'all ready for some Vauseman plane smut? ;).

* * *

It's the morning of the big vacation and Alex and Piper are scrambling to finish their last minute packing. They had planned on finishing everything last night so they could relax this morning, but Piper wore leggings to Alex's apartment. Needless to say, they did not do very much packing.

"Pipes, did you pack our toothbrushes?" Alex calls to her girlfriend from the bathroom.

"Yup, got em. No worries Al we'll be minty fresh" Piper yells from Alex's bedroom where she is going through her suitcase one last time. It's mostly filled with bikinis, sexy dresses, and lingerie. Alex was practically drooling when she snuck a peak at what Piper was bringing.

"Thanks babe. Oh, want me to pack the strap-on?" Alex asks casually from the bathroom as she does a final check.

"What?!" Piper asks, thrown by the question.

Alex walks back into her bedroom to meet Piper.

"I asked if you want me to bring the strap-on." Alex repeats non-chalantly, as if she's still talking about the toothbrushes.

"Um, I don't know" Piper mutters.

"Well you enjoy it baby, but it's up to you." Alex responds.

"Won't the security at the airport see it?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, so?" Alex shrugs.

"Well won't that be uncomfortable?!" Piper says.

"Eh, not really. I'm sure they see a thousand dildos and the likes every single day. And it's not like we'll see these people again. If you want me to pack it I'll make room."

"You know I love when you pack it" Piper says with a wink.

"Very clever babe" Alex laughs.

"I thought so" Piper smirks. "But yeah, if you have room then sure, bring it. I love when you fill me up and fuck me hard with it."

"Fuck Pipes, save the dirty talk for when we get there, I don't have time to jump you right now!" Alex groans. It always makes her horny when Piper says anything dirty to her.

"Do you have any plans for us on this trip besides fucking?" Piper giggles. "I mean not that I'd mind…"

"Of course I have other plans! I booked fun stuff for us to do, and there will be awesome food, and beaches to explore. That stuff will be like our breaks from the massive amounts of fucking we're going to do." Alex grins.

"I want to know where we're going!" Piper whines. She's been trying to seduce it out of Alex for the past week, but Alex wouldn't give in.

"Okay, fine." Alex says.

Piper is taken aback. She was assuming Alex would just say no like every other time she asked.

"Wait, really?!" Piper asks.

"Yup! I mean you're going to find out once I give you your plane ticket anyway. I just wanted it to be a surprise until today, and I didn't want you to be able to obsess over stuff for the trip. I wanted to take care of all the details so you can just go and enjoy it." Alex says.

"You're the best" Piper says with a kiss to Alex's lips.

"You'll be saying that a lot this week" Alex replies. She's excited for Piper to see all that she has in store for them.

"When I see the things you've planned, or in bed?" Piper says with a chuckle.

"Both" Alex smirks.

"So where are we going?!" Piper asks excitedly.

"The Bahamas."

* * *

A few hours later, Piper and Alex are in the first class lounge waiting for their flight. They each have a coffee and a book and are eager to get to their destination.

"Al, you didn't have to buy us first class tickets." Piper says to her girlfriend.

"Now that I have the money, I hate flying coach. And you deserve the best, Pipes. You're worth it. And really, I can afford it, it's nothing at all." Alex says.

"Still though! You're too good to me." Piper says.

"I love you, and these past 8 months with you have been the best. I want to show you how much you mean to me." Alex replies.

Piper smiles at Alex and squeezes her hand.

"You're so damn sweet" Piper says.

"Yeah, apparently you're making me soft" Alex laughs. "Nicky tried to get our friends to call me 'Vausey the Softie'."

"Ha! I love that." Piper giggles.

"I told her I'm only a softie when it comes to you." Alex says.

"True. Except when you dominate me in bed." Piper says casually with a smirk.

"Jesus Pipes. No more sex talk, you're going to get me too horny." Alex huffs.

Piper leans over to whisper in Alex's ear.

"Would it make you horny if I told you that I bought a new set of lingerie to bring? I waited 'til the last minute to pack it cause I knew you'd be snooping. But it's pretty hot… Low cut, lace, stockings…" Piper whispers. She finishes by sucking Alex's earlobe into her mouth.

"Fuck baby" Alex moans. She's getting way too turned on right now.

"So how's your book?" Piper asks with a smirk, enjoying seeing how turned on she made Alex. And the fact that she just changed the topic to something so innocent.

"I'd enjoy something else a little more right now." Alex whispers.

"And what would that be?" Piper asks in a mock sweet voice.

"Your juicy pussy" Alex answers with a smile, knowing she'll get Piper with that one.

Sure enough, Piper shuts up and returns to her book. She suddenly is feeling very hot.

* * *

By the time Alex and Piper board the plane, they're both feeling rather horny. They spent the rest of their time in the lounge teasing each other and whispering dirty words and promises. Whenever they start with that, they always have to keep one-upping each other. It gets them turned on pretty quickly, especially when it's in public. Usually it leads them to fucking in a bathroom somewhere or rushing home to get busy. This time, they're turned on and boarding a 3 hour flight.

Piper and Alex take their seats. Piper insists on taking the window seat so she can look out as the plane takes off. Alex flies all the time so she doesn't care where she sits. She thinks it's pretty cute how excited Piper is.

They get settled in to their seats and wait for the rest of the passengers board. Alex brings Piper's right hand into her lap and starts to lightly stroke her palm and fingers.

"You excited babe?" she asks her girlfriend.

"So excited!" Piper cheers happily. "This is going to be the best week ever."

"I'm going to make sure of that" Alex says, kissing the side of Piper's head.

"Can you tell me some of the plans now?! Since I know where we're going." Piper says.

"I'll tell you SOME. Not all of them though, I still need to remain somewhat mysterious." Alex smirks.

"When I first started talking to you, I loved how mysterious you were. You were an enigma. Now I know basically everything about you and it's even better. But mysterious Alex is still hot."

"It's still crazy to me that we met on that stupid dating app." Alex laughs.

"Yeah, while I had a boyfriend!"

"That guy stood zero chance once I entered the picture" Alex says smugly.

"True" Piper admits with a grin. "I could never resist you."

"At first, like before we even started talking, I thought you'd be a really easy fuck." Alex laughs.

"Well aren't I?" Piper jokes in a low voice.

Alex lets out a loud chuckle.

"Well, yes. But my point is that I thought you'd ONLY be an easy fuck. Then when we started talking you impressed me. There was something there."

Piper and Alex are interrupted with the sound of the pilot addressing the passengers and beginning the safety information for the flight. She finishes talking and the flight takes off smoothly. After about half an hour in the air, Piper returns to her question from before.

"So wait, tell me some details!" Piper says excitedly.

"Okay, so our room at the resort is really nice. There happens to be a Jacuzzi, so I'm already looking forward to getting your hot naked ass into that." Alex says.

"Mmm that sounds so nice." Piper groans.

"I made us reservations at a few restaurants, but I figure we'll be ordering a lot of room service." Alex says with a wink. "Just picture it babe—waffles and bacon in bed, no clothes necessary. In fact, no clothes allowed!" Alex smiles.

"Ugh god I can't wait." Piper says.

"We'll be able to spend a lot of time of the beach, the water will be beautiful. And I'm looking forward to seeing you in a skimpy bikini as much as possible."

"You think about sex more than anyone else in the world I think" Piper giggles.

"True." Alex grins. "But in the interest of having a few non-sex related activities, I also booked some more adventurous activities for us."

"Like what?"

"Like, you'll see there" Alex responds.

"I can't wait, Al" Piper says. She rests her head on Alex's shoulder.

Alex is still horny from before at this point, and they've been in the air long enough that it's not too soon to start teasing Piper. Alex has been looking forward to this for a while now. She's about to make her girlfriend a member of the mile high club.

Piper is looking out the window at the clouds, so Alex doesn't even say anything to her. She simply rests her hand on Piper's upper thigh. She feels Piper's muscles tense instantly under her touch. Her beautiful girlfriend turns to look at her.

"Al…" She says.

"Pipes…" Alex replies with a smirk.

"What're you doin'?"

"There's a little turbulence, I'm just gripping something to keep my balance" Alex shrugs.

"Right" Piper says sarcastically.

"Why? My hand on your thigh isn't affecting you in some way, is it?" Alex asks smugly.

"Nope" Piper answers. Always the stubborn one. Until she gets too turned on to keep it up.

"Okay, phew. Cause that'd be unfortunate. Ya know, with us on an airplane and all." Alex says with a smirk. As she talks, she starts to stroke her hand up and down Piper's thigh. Oh so slowly. And Piper is definitely reacting. Alex can feel her muscles shaking and her leg tensing up. Piper is trying to not get turned on. Alex knows how that'll go.

"Ugh fuck" Piper groans under her breath. Alex has such an effect on her that even just some leg stroking is getting her hot. Alex Vause is too fucking good at this. And yeah, Piper loves it.

"I love that you wore leggings for this flight. So comfy for you. And it's a good thing that my hands getting closer and closer to your hot cunt isn't turning you on. Your pussy gets so wet that it'd probably soak through the thin leggings. If you were turned on, that is. Which you're not, right?" Alex teases.

"Right" Piper nods. Alex can see the desire swirling in her girlfriend's blue eyes. Alex can read Piper's body like a book, especially when Piper is feeling horny. Alex loves playing this little game with her. They both know Piper is horny, and they both know Alex is going to tease her until she admits it and begs for it. And then Alex will tease her some more, and then finally Piper will have a mind blowing orgasm.

"Cool, me neither." Alex says, the smirk still plastered across her face.

"I'm glad" Piper responds in a shaky tone. She's losing her cool. Alex's hand is starting to linger each time it gets to the top of Piper's inner thigh. Piper is getting wet, and she knows that Alex must be able to feel the heat trying to escape her pants. Her suspicion is confirmed when Alex slows her hand less than an inch away from where Piper's pussy is and gets an ever bigger smile on her face. She can feel Piper's heat. And it's fucking hot.

Alex spends the next twenty minutes stroking Piper's thigh over her leggings. Each time she gets higher, she can hear Piper's breath catch in her throat. Piper's muscles are tense and she's gripping tightly onto the armrest with her left hand. She's been trying to look out the window to keep herself distracted but it's not working. She desperately wants to ask Alex to just fuck her quickly and make her cum, but she can tell Alex is in a teasing mood. And once she asks Alex to fuck her, she's lost their little game. And Alex will just tease her pussy some more anyway. Piper thinks her best bet is to outlast Alex, and not say anything until Alex can't wait any longer to fuck her. As turned on Piper is getting, she knows Alex is right there with her. Alex loves teasing Piper, she gets off on it. And each time Piper's body involuntarily reacts, Piper can see the lust in her girlfriend's eyes. This game is all about who can hold on the longest, and Piper intends to win. In the best case scenario, she waits for Alex to fold and then gets a quick, but fantastic, orgasm.

As Piper looks out the window thinking about her plan, Alex also thinks she has this in the bag. After 20 minutes of this stroking, Alex knows that Piper has to be getting hornier. Alex is gradually moving her hand further inward, and lingering higher up. She's surprised Piper has made it a full 20 minutes of this without giving in and begging Alex to make her cum. It just makes Alex more eager to make the blonde beg for it.

As Alex pretends to read the magazine on her lap, she starts to lightly dig her nails into Piper's inner thigh. At first contact, she feels Piper's hips buck up slightly and a low moan escape Piper's lips.

"Alex, people are going to see you!" Piper whispers.

"This is innocent though, right? Considering it's not affecting you? So there's not much for them to see, I'd assume." Alex says teasingly.

Piper just huffs and stares back out the window as she feels another gush of arousal leave her pussy.

After a few more minutes of Alex's magic fingers, a flight attendant walks by and Alex signals her over.

"Excuse me, could we please get a blanket here? My girlfriend here is not getting hot at all, so she could use one" Alex says politely. The flight attendant smiles back and says she will be right back with one.

"Alex!" Piper says quietly.

"Yes?"

"I know what you're doing."

"Getting a blanket?"

"Yes, to cover your hand." Piper says.

"My hand is pretty hot right now, so no blanket needed. It seems to be getting warmer and warmer the further up your leg it gets… Interesting." Alex says.

Before Piper can respond, the flight attendant is back and hands Alex a blanket. Alex smiles and thanks the woman, and then drapes the blanket over her and Piper's laps.

With her hand covered now, Alex can do much more than before. She slowly inches her hand up Piper's thigh again, but this time brings it all the way to between Piper's legs. Even over the fabric of Piper's panties and leggings, Alex can feel all the heat emanating from her girlfriend's sweet pussy. To really tease Piper, Alex presses her hand down to put pressure on Piper's pussy. Even with the two layers, Piper moans at the contact. Alex gets even more turned on herself when she feels the wetness waiting for her under the leggings and panties. As she presses down and rubs around, she can feel the thick arousal that's coating the inside of Piper's panties. Hot.

Piper finally gets some relief from the building pressure. She starts to jerk her hips up to increase the friction, and then Alex glides her hand back down her leg again.

"Fuck" Piper breathes out. She misses Alex's hand between her legs.

"Yes, baby?" Alex asks. "Something going on?"

"No, nothing." Piper replies, not ready to give in yet, as much as her trembling body is aching for it.

"Oh okay, just making sure." Alex smirks.

Alex repeats the same motion three more times. Stroking up slowly from Piper's knee. Digging her nails lightly into the sensitive part of Piper's inner thigh. And then rubbing her hand over Piper's pussy. Each time she keeps rubbing until Piper starts to move her hips, and then she stops. By the third time, the wetness is soaking through Piper's pants. She is unwilling to wait any more. Alex always wins these little games of theirs. Piper just needs it too badly. And she knows what Alex's fingers can do once they get underneath.

"Please" Piper pants.

"Please what, Piper?" Alex asks cockily.

"Please touch me." Piper says.

"Touch you where?"

"Under my leggings."

"As you wish" Alex winks.

She slips her hand under the waistband of Piper's leggings.

Her hand is met with intense heat from the second it enters Piper's leggings. Alex moans lightly herself at the evidence of how turned on Piper is. She is tempted to touch Piper's pussy right now, but she wants to keep teasing the blonde. So she places her hand over Piper's panties, which are drenched in her juices. Alex barely touches the material and it slides around, signaling the thick arousal underneath. God, does Alex love her girlfriend's fucking perfect pussy.

Piper's breathing is already picking up and Alex hasn't even started moving her hand. She's just leaving it resting against the wet panties. She's enjoying feeling Piper's aroused state, and she's especially enjoying that Piper is squirming around in her seat trying to stay composed. And is failing.

"You're so hot when you're trying to stay composed" Alex whispers in Piper's ear.

She rubs Piper's panties against her clit. Piper whimpers quietly.

"I can tell you're wet under these panties. You bad girl. Getting so turned on around all these people. So naughty." Alex whispers.

Piper is too desperate for more friction to even speak. She starts to try to grind herself into Alex's hand.

"Eager there, are we?" Alex chuckles.

Piper doesn't answer, simply trying harder to feel Alex's hand more.

"Do you like this?" Alex asks, stroking gently over Piper's panties.

Piper just nods, overcome with pleasure.

"I know you do baby. I can tell." Alex rasps.

She picks up a steady rhythm of stroking over Piper's pussy. The fabric is getting wetter and wetter, and Alex feels Piper's juices escaping out the sides of the panties.

"Your desire for me is overflowing, baby." Alex whispers softly. She plays a little with Piper's sticky wetness that seeped outside her panties. Piper's breathing picks up and she moans quietly as she feels Alex's fingers touching the sensitive skin there.

Then Alex fucking takes her hand out. Piper almost screams, but is still aware enough of her surroundings to hold it in.

"No!" She hisses to Alex.

Alex simply smirks, and slyly slips her wet fingers into Piper's mouth. Piper's eyes roll to the back of her head as she tastes herself on Alex's fingers. She sucks every drop of herself off Alex's slim digits. It affects Alex, too. Alex always gets aroused watching Piper taste herself. So sexy.

"Mmm good girl." Alex mutters when Piper finishes her fingers. "How's that taste?"

"So good" Piper says in a low voice.

Alex leans over to Piper's ear and nibbles on her ear lobe, also slipping her fingers back into Piper's leggings and stroking her panties.

"When you cum all over my fingers, it'll be my turn to taste." She whispers into the blonde's ear.

Piper nearly loses it at that sentence.

"Al, I need to cum. Please fuck me." Piper pleads.

"I am fucking you. I'm just doing it at my own pace." Alex replies.

"More. Please. Faster. I need it so bad." Piper begs.

Alex signals over the flight attendant again. The woman comes over, and Alex starts talking to her. With her fucking hand in Piper's pants under the blanket. Piper tries to not make it obvious that something is going on. She knows she must look flushed and a bit out of sorts.

"Excuse me, could my girlfriend please get a water? She seems to be quite thirsty." Alex says sweetly. She can see the death glares from Piper out of her peripheral vision. Alex is pretty proud of herself for this one.

"Of course." The flight attendant responds with a smile before walking away to get the drink.

"Alex!" Piper whispers-yells.

"What?" Alex says innocently, her hand still stroking over Piper's wet panties.

"That was so not funny."

"You'll think it was funny once you're not absolutely desperate to cum all over my hands."

"Probably true." Piper agrees. It was pretty clever. But yeah, she's really desperate to cum on Alex's fingers. That's kind of consuming her right this moment.

"What would you like, Pipes?" Alex asks in a low voice. She strokes Piper a little harder.

"Under my panties, Al. Please." Piper begs.

"Yes ma'am." Alex smirks.

Piper sighs out in pleasure as Alex slips her hands under her panties. The relief she feels when Alex's magical fingers finally touch her cunt is unbelievable. But it doesn't last long. As Alex's fingers slowly glide through her folds, the pressure starts to build deliciously inside her, and she needs to release it. Alex's fingers aren't even touching her clit or her entrance and she's still losing control quickly.

Alex fucking loves the feeling of Piper's wet cunt. God, it feels so fucking good. Piper is coated in wetness and Alex can feel her clit throbbing with need. Every time Alex touches near Piper's entrance, she can feel the muscles trying to pull her in. Piper is plenty wet enough for Alex to enter her, but Alex wants to tease her just a little longer. Wanting to give her girl a bit more relief though, Alex rubs Piper clit lightly.

"Ugh god Al that's good." Piper moans.

"I bet, baby" Alex smiles as she watches the pleasure on Piper's face. The people in the rows near them seem to all be doing their own thing and not paying attention, luckily. Alex kind of thinks it's hot when people can hear her fucking Piper, but she doesn't want to risk getting in trouble on the plane.

"Mmm more Alex." Piper pants.

"Patience kid."

Alex spends the next few minutes stroking from Piper's opening to her clit, spreading the wetness around and massaging her sweet pussy. Piper already is getting close to cumming. Alex's fingers are seriously unreal.

When Alex sees the flight attendant walking down the aisle to them with Piper's water, she decides it's time to step this up. When the attendant is a few steps away, Alex plunges two fingers into Piper's pussy.

Piper's about to let out a loud moan when she sees the flight attendant handing her a water. The moan turns into a loud grunt. She looks at Alex and isn't surprised to see a massive smirk on her face.

"Here's your water, miss." The woman says as she hands Piper the water with a smile.

"Th-thanks" Piper manages to mumble out.

Piper is eager for the flight attendant to walk away so she can worry less about trying to hide her expressions as Alex fucks her. She's never been a subtle fuck.

Alex teases Piper instead, and makes small talk with the flight attendant as she thrusts in and out of her pussy.

Piper tightens her hand on the arm rest, trying to keep her cool. She feels the pressure building inside her. Alex's fingers are moving faster and fucking Piper hard. And she's just casually talking to the flight attendant about the weather.

Piper needs to cum soon, and she really isn't trying to orgasm in front of this random woman. Piper leans over to Alex's ear.

"Hey Al… I'm going to cum soon. Ditch this woman please, so my pussy can release all over your fingers." She whispers.

Alex can't wait any longer to feel Piper's walls clamp down on her fingers. She ends her conversation with the flight attendant, who finally walks away.

Alex gives a few more rough thrusts into Piper.

"Cum for me, babe." Alex whispers to Piper.

Piper finally gets the relief she needs. Her pussy clamps down and her body explodes with pleasure. She throws her head back, shuts her eyes tight, and bites her bottom lip hard to keep herself quiet. It's hard not to scream out Alex's name in pleasure. Alex has teased her for so long that her body has been at such a heightened state of arousal. Now that she's finally climaxing, it's mind-blowing. It's perfect. It's satisfying her body in an unbelievable way. Every inch of her body is overwhelmed with the pleasure that only Alex can provide.

Alex watches the whole thing, and it's sexy as FUCK. Piper biting her bottom lip as she cums hard? So hot. Plus, Alex feels Piper's cum releasing onto her fingers.

"Mmm good girl, you had a lot to give me." Alex rasps in Piper's ear as her hand is filled with Piper's release.

Piper jerks her hips a few more times to finish her orgasm, enjoying every last jolt of pleasure.

When Piper finally stops orgasming, she releases her bottom lip from her teeth and lets out a sated sigh. She tries to calm her breathing down, but it's not easy after such an intense finish.

It becomes even more difficult to slow down when Alex slips her hands out of Piper's pants and sucks them into her mouth. Alex makes eye contact with Piper as she sucks the cum off her fingers. Alex licks up every drop and swallows it all down enthusiastically. Piper gets turned on again just at the sight.

"Mmm babe…" Piper moans.

Alex releases her fingers from her mouth and smirks at Piper.

"Tastes so good." She husks. "Welcome to the mile high club baby."

"This trip is going to be fucking amazing." Piper smiles.

* * *

A/N- Hope you liked this! Please let me know :). Any favorite parts? What do you think they'll do on their trip? What do you WANT them to do?

Next chapter will be them settling into their hotel room and such. How long do you think they go before 'christening' it?

It looks like the majority of you want jealous Alex, so you got it! I got a lot of requests for Dom Pipes as well, do you guys want that during the vacation or after? Let me know. And any other requests/ideas/suggestions please send my way! Thanks, you all rock. x


	37. Chapter 37

A/N- I didn't plan for this chapter to be a smutfest, but it just sort of happened... Let's just say Vauseman in a hotel room together was inspiring ;).

Please review! It means the world to me :)

* * *

After their flight landed and Piper and Alex made their way through the airport there was a cab waiting for them to take them to the resort. Alex really does take care of every detail.

Piper hops into the cab with Alex. She has no idea what to expect from their resort. She's sure it will be beautiful if Alex chose it, but beyond that she's in the dark.

Piper's also excited to get her girlfriend alone. She was tempted to return the favor after Alex made her cum on the plane, but she was too chicken. Since then though she's been very eager to please her sexy lover. She doesn't know if Alex has anything planned for them tonight, but she'll be sure to find time to fuck her. She is dying to make Alex cum.

"What you thinkin' bout, babe?" Alex asks Piper, noticing her deep in thought.

"Something inappropriate to say out loud in this cab." Pipe returns.

"Mmm sounds interesting." Alex grins.

"Oh it is."

Alex is intrigued.

"What is it? Whisper it to me Pipes."

Piper leans over to Alex's ear.

"I'm thinking about how I can't wait to make you cum." She whispers.

Alex smiles when she hears that. She loves this girl so much.

"And what made you start thinkin' bout that?" Alex says.

"I was thinking about how good you made me feel on the plane. And then I was wondering what you have planned for us tonight, and when I'll get a chance to pleasure you."

"Well we can always find time for that, baby" Alex husks, and then kisses the side of Piper's mouth.

"Can't wait" Piper smirks.

"Oh, me neither kid." Alex replies. She is still horny from the plane and definitely could use a good fuck.

* * *

When they pull up to the resort it's more stunning than Piper could've even imagined. It's right on a private beach, and the grounds are serene. There are mostly couples walking around, but it's not too crowded at all. It's the perfect place to have some privacy, but also be close enough to town and everything the island has to offer.

"This place is beautiful" Piper says to Alex as they walk through the resort to the lobby.

"It's supposed to be really nice, they have awesome suites." Alex says, grabbing Piper's hand to hold.

"You booked us a suite?!"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Alex squeezes Piper's hand.

Alex walks up to the check-in desk and gets the key for their room. They head to their building and when they get to their door, Alex turns and smiles at Piper before putting the key in.

"Ready babe?" she asks.

"Fuck yeah" Piper says with a huge smile.

Alex slides the key in and opens the door slowly. She and Piper trickle in and Piper's jaw drops. The suite is absolutely beautiful. It's almost all white with turquoise accents, giving it a serene, tropical vibe. They first enter the living area of the suite. There's a table and a couch with a huge flat-screen TV and a mini-fridge. The entire back wall of the living area is made of windows. The windows provide a gorgeous view of the beach and ocean, and with the curtains open there's an abundance of light entering in the room. Piper just stands there for a minute gawking at the room, taking it all in.

"Jesus Al, this is incredible." Piper says with awe.

"You haven't even seen the bedroom yet kid." Alex responds. She grabs her girlfriend's hand and guides her into the bedroom connected to the living area. The bedroom is somehow even more stunning. There's a monster-sized four poster bed with a thin white canopy on top and all white sheets and blankets. To the side of the bed is a night side table with a Bluetooth speaker. There's a love seat in the corner of the room, next to another huge window overlooking the beach. Outside is a private balcony with two lounge chairs and a small table. Connected to the bedroom is a huge bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub and a separate shower.

"Oh my god" Piper says in surprise. This bedroom is absolutely unbelievable. And she gets it for the entire week with Alex? Jesus. Forget the beach, she could spend an entire week just in this suite with Alex.

"Like it?" Alex asks with a smile. Piper's jaw is on the ground. Alex loves seeing the ecstatic look on Piper's face. Making her girlfriend this happy is the absolute best feeling.

"Oh my god Alex this is insane I love it." Piper exclaims.

"I'm glad baby" Alex grins.

"Can we check out the balcony?" Piper asks excitedly.

"You can do anything you want kid, this is all for you." Alex says.

Piper grabs Alex's hand and hurries onto the balcony.

They stand there together looking onto the beach. It's quiet and peaceful and perfect. Piper is overcome at how lucky she is. She's at the start of this incredible trip with her sexy, perfect girlfriend. Piper isn't going to wait another minute to pleasure her girl.

Piper grabs Alex's waist, earning her a smirk from the brunette. She backs Alex up so her back is against the railing of the balcony. At least this way if someone happens to look up they'll just see the back of Alex.

Piper kisses Alex passionately, relaying all her emotions and gratitude into the kiss. Alex sinks into it and thrusts her tongue into Piper's mouth. She didn't realize how horny she still was, she was so focused on watching Piper's reaction to the resort. But now that Piper is kissing her like this? Alex remembers exactly how needy her pussy is.

After a few minutes of making out Piper lowers one hand and unzips Alex's jeans. She doesn't even want to wait the thirty seconds it would take to relocate to the bed. She needs to take Alex now.

Alex moans when Piper's hand slips into her jeans. Piper plays with Alex's panties a little bit, tracing the waistband and stroking lightly over the growing wet patch. When Piper hears Alex's breathing picking up she moves her hand into Alex's panties. She isn't planning on teasing Alex. She knows there will be all kinds of sex this weekend, right now she wants to satisfy her girl as quickly as possible.

Piper smoothly glides two fingers through Alex's wet, sticky folds. She loves that Alex is already aroused for her.

"God Pipes that's really good." Alex moans. Piper's slim fingers feel incredible massaging her folds.

"Your pussy feels so nice" Piper husks. She strokes her fingers though harder and grabs onto Alex's breast roughly. She starts to massage her tit, making Alex writhe and tremble.

"Ugh god fuck" Alex pants. Her breathing is getting heavier, and her moaning and panting is like music to Piper's ears. It's so sexy when Alex starts to get so aroused that her breathing picks up like this.

"You like that babe?" Piper asks.

"So mu—fuckkkkk" Alex says, getting cut off when Piper grazes her clit. "Oh god Pipes."

"I want to make you cum so hard" Piper whispers into Alex's ear as she finally thrusts two fingers into Alex.

Alex screams out and grabs onto Piper's shoulders to keep her balance. Her knees are starting to go weak from Piper fucking her so well.

"Piper oh fuck so good baby good girl" Alex moans out.

"I love fucking you with people down below us. I don't even care if they see us because then they'll get to see me fucking the sexiest woman ever. I'm so lucky." Piper says. She picks up the pace of her fingers, curling them every couple of thrusts.

"Oh my god babe fuck fuck fuck" Alex exclaims. The pressure inside of her is building. Piper is fucking her harder and harder and hitting the perfect spots inside her. Alex starts to buck her hips along with Piper's fingers to get even more friction. With Piper standing in front of Alex, she's hitting her clit with every thrust inside her pussy. They both know it's not going to be much longer before Alex explodes.

"You're so fucking perfect. You deserve to cum every single day, multiple times. God you're so hot but you're also such a wonderful person. I'm going to make you cum so many fucking times this week." Piper says as her fingers continue to work Alex over.

"Oh god babe I'm pretty close." Alex groans.

"Cum hard for me Al. Scream my name so everyone at this resort can hear it." Piper says.

Alex isn't as much of a screamer as Piper during sex, but she feels so good right now and can tell her orgasm is going to be a big one. Screaming her sexy girlfriend's name as she cums sounds pretty fucking perfect right now.

"Fuck I'm almost there" Alex pants. She's bucking her hips frantically to find her release.

Piper gives her a hard thrust and makes sure her palm hits Alex's clit hard. That does it.

"PIPER! OH FUCK Pipes baby YESSSSSS!" Alex screams out.

Alex's hips thrust forward and her head flies back as her orgasm rips through her body. Piper bites down on Alex's neck and keeps working her fingers in and out as much as she can with Alex's pussy clamping down. Alex explodes with pleasure and loses control as she cums. There really is no other feeling like it, and Alex fucking loves it.

When Alex comes down from her climax, Piper slowly pulls her fingers out of Alex's pussy and then out of her panties. She brings her hand to her mouth and licks up all the leftover cum that she can. Alex feels herself getting horny all over again as she watches Piper lick her cum up. So erotic.

"Mmmm baby." Alex groans. "Fuck that was good."

"Good" Piper smiles, kissing Alex's jaw and then her lips. Alex can taste the trace of herself still in Piper's mouth. Fuck, this girl is something else.

Alex wraps her arms around Piper's waist and holds her close. Piper puts her hands on the back of Alex's neck and looks up at her. Alex leans in to capture Piper's lips. Their tongues meet quickly and dance around together. The kiss starts slow and passionately, with their tongues mingling and exploring the other's mouth. Then Piper amps it up. She sucks Alex's tongue roughly, catching the brunette by surprise. Alex reacts enthusiastically and starts to tongue fuck Piper. She bites Piper's bottom lip, earning her a moan from the blonde. Piper is pushing Alex's body tightly up against the balcony, pressing their fronts together tightly. When Piper starts to grind her front against Alex, Alex decides it's time to take this further. She stops kissing Piper, causing the blonde to pout.

"What do you say we break in the bed?" Alex says with a mischievous smirk.

"Fuck yes" Piper replies.

Alex excitedly grabs Piper's hand and they pace back into the bedroom of their suite. Alex is eager to feel her skin against Piper's (and see her girlfriend's naked body), so she immediately tugs off Piper's shirt. Piper returns the favor and pulls Alex's shirt off her body. Piper quickly cups Alex's breasts in her hands. The generous tits are spilling out of Alex's bra, just how Piper likes it. As Piper enjoys Alex's chest, Alex pulls down Piper's leggings. Piper pouts when she has to let go of Alex's tits so that Alex can pull her pants off. Alex just chuckles at Piper's pouty face. Piper really fucking loves her tits.

As Piper reaches down to pull off Alex's jeans, Alex grabs Piper's face and smashes their lips together in a steamy kiss. The two women make out for a few minutes in their panties and bras, getting caught up in how damn good it feels. Soon though it gets too heated for them not to take it to the next level. When Alex pulls away, both of them are breathing heavily and are significantly flushed. The chemistry between them never rests.

"So how do you want round two, baby?" Alex asks in an especially deep and raspy voice, giving evidence of her arousal.

Piper drinks it all up. God, Alex's voice is so fucking sexy when she's turned on. Piper got so caught up in Alex's hot voice that it didn't even register to her what Alex said. The sight of Alex in just her underwear isn't helping Piper focus either.

"What?" Piper asks, trying to refocus.

"I asked you how you want round two" Alex chuckles.

Piper considers how she wants it. Alex got her off with her fingers on the plane, and that's how Piper got Alex off just now. It'd be good to mix it up. With the fire and urgency between them right now, Piper wants to be fucked hard. And rough. She wants to really feel it.

"I'm so turned on right now. I want you to fuck me really hard with the strap-on." Piper says.

"You got it babe." Alex smiles. She's definitely in the mood to give it to Piper hard.

Piper sits down on the edge of the bed while Alex gets the strap-on from her suitcase. When she sits on the bed, she's impressed with how comfortable it is. The mattress is incredible. Piper sits eagerly and watches Alex strip her panties and bra off and pull on the harness. Piper always thinks it's hot to watch Alex set up the strap-on. Watching Alex pull the harness up her ass and tighten it. Watching her slip the insert into her pussy and seeing the look of pleasure on her face when it first goes in. Pretty fucking great.

As Alex is adjusting the harness, she looks over at Piper. And FUCK. Piper is fucking naked now. Oh, and she's stroking her clit.

"Pipes…" Alex says with a suddenly dry mouth.

"I don't want to waste any time, I want you inside me as soon as possible. So I'm getting my pussy wet for you." Piper says as she continues to rub her own cunt.

"Jesus fuck" Alex moans. Piper is too hot.

Alex doesn't want the show to end, so she stands with the harness on and watches Piper touching herself. It's so damn erotic.

Piper likes having the audience, especially since she can see how much it's turning Alex on to watch. Piper touches herself for probably longer than she needs to for the dildo, but she wants to give Alex a little more time watching. When she can't wait any longer she takes her hand off her pussy and sucks her fingers.

"Mmm, very wet for you." She says to Alex after sucking her arousal off her fingers.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard" Alex says eagerly as she walks over to Piper.

"How do you want me?" Piper says seductively.

"Bent over the bed." Alex says roughly. She wants to pound Piper from behind. Right now she wants something primal, and she knows Piper likes it from behind.

"Mmm" Piper moans as she stands up and turns around to face the bed. She leans forward and supports herself on the bed.

"Spread your legs baby" Alex husks.

Piper spreads her legs, and Alex leans forward to tease Piper with the dildo. She rubs it against her ass and upper thighs, causing Piper to moan.

"Fuck me, Al." Piper says with her throat thick with desire.

Alex positions the dildo at Piper's entrance and teases her more but doesn't push it in yet.

"You ready to feel really fucking good?" Alex asks, putting more pressure against Piper's pussy.

"God yes" "Piper groans. She sticks her ass out further towards Alex, trying to get the dildo into her pussy. Alex smiles at Piper's eagerness, and thrusts the dildo in completely in one smooth thrust.

"Fuck! Oh god Alex" Piper exclaims as Alex fills her up. Her pussy feels stretched and Alex is so deep inside her. It feels fucking incredible. "God so good Al."

Alex pulls the dildo back and then thrusts back into Piper. Hard.

"Oh my god oh my god" Piper pants.

"Fuck you feel so tight baby." Alex growls as she picks up a rhythm with her thrusts. She seriously loves fucking Piper from behind like this. Feeling Piper's ass hit against her with each thrust is literally perfect. And fucking Piper in this position with the strap-on always puts incredible friction inside her pussy. She can definitely cum from this. And she definitely plans to.

Alex grabs tightly onto Piper's slender hips. To fuck Piper even harder, she digs her fingers into Piper's waist to keep her close. The slight pain drives Piper crazy with pleasure.

"UGHH Oh fuck" She screams. This is a loud fucking, both Alex and Piper are letting loose and being very vocal. Something about being in the hotel room is making them even louder than normal.

With Alex's hands grabbing her waist tightly, Piper is getting even more pleasure from each thrust. The dildo is going so deep inside her and is filling her up so quickly with each thrust. She's almost going delirious. Alex is consuming her with the strap-on right now. The only thing that exists to either of them in this moment is the feeling spreading from their pussies to their entire bodies.

When Alex thinks about how they must look right now she feels her pussy tightening around the insert… Piper's naked body bent over the bed. Her ass out for Alex. Her face overcome with pleasure. Alex naked behind her, thrusting into her roughly. Hitting her ass with each thrust. Grunting as she fucks Piper relentlessly. They both also have their tits bouncing everywhere as they fuck. So hot.

"You're so fucking sexy Piper. Good god I love fucking you." Alex growls as she keeps thrusting hard. She's thrusting so hard into Piper that the blonde's body is flying forward each time even with her arms bracing her on the bed. Piper is going to feel this tomorrow, and that inevitable fact turns both of them on tremendously.

"Ugh yes give it to me Al." Piper cries out. Her pussy is starting to flutter around the dildo, making Alex use more force with each thrust. Piper is sure she won't last much longer, she's on the brink of an incredible orgasm. Alex isn't much further behind. The insert is rubbing inside her perfectly as she fucks Piper, and her clit hits Piper's ass with her thrusts.

"Are you c-close babe?" Alex asks Piper.

Instead of an answer, Piper just lets out a loud grunt of pleasure as the dildo hits a particularly sweet spot inside of her.

"Are you going to cum all over for me?" Alex asks as she pounds into Piper.

"Yes!" Piper moans.

Then Piper fucking turns around to make eye contact with Alex. As Alex is fucking her relentlessly from behind. When Alex sees the pleasure and lust in Piper's darkened eyes, her pussy starts to clench down on the strap-on.

"Fuck Pipes I'm gonna cum! Cum with me." Alex exclaims, trying to hold off her orgasm a few more seconds so Piper can cum with her. She knows she can't hold off much longer though, her orgasm is right there and is dying to escape.

Luckily, Piper is just as close.

"I'm ready babe" Piper moans through rough breath.

Alex gives a deep, hard thrust and they both come completely undone.

"FUCK! Piper oh fuck fuck fuck" Alex yells as she grinds herself into Piper so the insert hits her and keeps her orgasm going. There's literally nothing better in Alex's mind than cumming against Piper's ass. Fucking perfect.

"Fuck I'm cumming too oh my god oh my god oh goddddd!" Piper screams while her body explodes with pleasure. All the pressure that built up in her body is releasing in a huge orgasm. Her body jerks around and she screams and curses as her pussy pulses down furiously. Alex can't even move the dildo anymore with how tightly Piper's pussy is gripping it. Piper's cum coats the dildo and trickles down her leg, a sight that gives Alex another jolt of pleasure as she comes down from her climax.

When Piper's pussy finally stops clenching around the dildo, Alex kisses her neck softly as she slowly pulls out. Piper whimpers at the loss and collapses forward onto the bed. That orgasm was pretty intense.

Alex steps out of the harness, places it on the ground next to them, and joins Piper on the bed. Piper turns over and lays facing Alex.

"Fuck, that was so hot." She says happily.

"Soooo fucking good." Alex muses.

As both women relax and let their breathing calm down, Alex can tell that Piper is thinking hard about something.

"What's on your mind babe?"

"Oh, um I don't know if you'll go for it." Piper replies.

"Try me" Alex says.

"I wanted to use the strap-on." Piper says.

"Sure, let's go another round." Alex says, not sure why Piper was hesitant to ask for that.

"No, I mean I want to fuck you with it." Piper says in a soft voice.

"Didn't you want to try that when I let you take control?" Alex asks.

"Yeah, but I was thinking about it and I think for the first time, I shouldn't tie you up or anything. It'll be your first time having someone to do this to you, so I want you to be totally comfortable. And when I make you my submissive you'll be out of your element so I would rather have you try it now first. And if you hate it or whatever I'll stop. And I'll be really gentle. But only if you want to." Piper says.

Alex loves this girl so much. It's so sweet to her that Piper is so adamant about making sure she's comfortable. Alex hadn't even thought of that. Alex is really experienced and has done a lot of kinky stuff, so she's not used to doing things that are totally new. And she's definitely not used to having anyone do this kind of stuff to her. Usually when Alex tries new things, it's when she's in control. It's so nice that Piper recognized that and wants to ensure they take this slow and give Alex more control over this first time.

"That's really sweet of you, baby" Alex says, kissing Piper softly on the side of her mouth.

"I love you, I want this to be really good for you. I know it's something I want to try, but I want you to enjoy it too."

"I trust you Pipes, you're the only one who I'd do this with."

"So we can try it?!" Piper asks excitedly. This is something she's wanted for a while.

"Yes" Alex kisses Piper's lips sweetly.

"You're sure?"

"I promise, babe." Alex smiles. This is going to be new for her and she's a bit nervous, but she trusts Piper and knows that it'll make Piper happy. And Alex is always up for trying something new. Who knows, maybe she'll really like it. She's never done it with anyone before because she never trusted anyone enough to let them fuck her like this. That's all different now.

"I might not be that good at it…" Piper says softly. Just like Alex has never been fucked this way, Piper has never fucked anyone this way. Alex always fucks her so well with the strap-on, and she wants to make Alex feel just as good.

"You'll be great baby. Don't worry at all." Alex says reassuringly.

"Can you help me put it on?"

"Of course."

They both stand up, and Alex grabs the harness. She holds it up and smirks; it's glistening with Piper's arousal and cum.

"Well I guess we won't need lube" Alex smirks.

"Fuck that's pretty hot." Piper remarks.

"You'll get some of mine too Pipes" Alex says, looking at the insert that's covered in her own pussy juices.

"Mmmm I want it in me." Piper husks.

Alex smiles and helps Piper step into the harness. She makes sure the insert glides into Piper, who moans when it enters her.

"Mmm I like that." Piper says.

"You'll like it even better when you start to fuck me." Alex grins. She tightens the harness around Piper's ass, making sure it's snug enough. When she's done she gives a swift slap to Piper's bare ass. "You're all set babe."

"Is it okay if I go on top?" Piper asks.

"Whatever you'd like Pipes." Alex answers.

"I think that'd be easiest for the first time we do this."

"Sounds good. You do you, Pipes." Alex says.

"Well actually, the plan is to do you." Piper jokes with a smirk.

"Good one, Pipes." Alex chuckles. "You're pretty clever, you know."

"Just one of my many talents" Piper smiles.

"Oh yeah? And what might your other talents be?" Alex says seductively.

"You're about to find out."

Alex grins, and hops up onto the bed. She slides back and lies down so her head is on the pillow. Piper actually looks pretty fucking hot wearing the strap-on.

"That doesn't look half bad on you, kid." She smirks.

"Thanks." Piper grins, getting up onto the bed herself.

Piper slowly crawls up the bed and then hovers over Alex. Alex keeps her legs spread, and Piper holds herself up over her. She's not used to having the dildo between her legs and wants to keep it under control. She positions the head near Alex's pussy, but doesn't go in yet. Piper holds herself up with one arm and lowers the other one down Alex's body. She reaches her pussy, and is pleased with the amount of wetness she finds there. Alex is plenty ready for her. Piper wants her to be even wetter though before she enters her. She finds Alex's clit and starts to rub it.

"Mmm Pipes that's good." Alex moans. She's actually getting excited for Piper to enter her. She's mega turned on and ready.

"I want you to be nice and wet for me."

"I am babe. So wet." Alex groans. Piper's fingers are working magic on her clit. Her breathing is already getting louder.

"Perfect" Piper grins, still stroking Alex's clit.

"Ugh fuck" Alex moans. Her pussy is still sensitive from cumming twice before, so this clit rubbing is getting her kind of close to another orgasm. Piper's fingers are touching her exactly the way she likes. "Pipes, I'm getting close already."

"Wow, so sensitive for me." Piper grins.

Alex reaches down and grasps the dildo. She positions the head at her pussy, signaling to Piper what she wants. Alex Vause doesn't beg.

"You ready Al?" Piper asks.

"Fuck me, babe" Alex replies.

Piper takes a deep breath and slowly pushes the bulbous head of the dildo into Alex's entrance. Alex is so wet that Piper could thrust the whole dildo in easily if she wanted to, but she wants to take it slow for Alex.

"Is that okay?" Piper asks when the whole head is in.

"Mhmm. You can put it in more." Alex responds. The head already feels good in her. It's stretching her out and she's more eager for more than she thought she'd be.

As Piper thrusts the dildo in slowly, she starts to think about how she's the only person to ever fuck Alex this way. Alex has slept with a lot of women. A LOT of women. And Piper knows that. She never loves the fact that Alex has fucked so many women; she loves Alex and the thought of her with other women sucks. But it was in the past, so Piper deals with it. But right now, she's doing something to Alex that not a single one of those women did. She gets to take Alex is a way she's never experienced before. Alex belongs to Piper, and Piper gets to claim her pussy right now. She gets to mark her territory. When Piper is fully inside Alex with the strap-on, she realizes nobody has ever been this deep inside Alex. Just her. As Piper thinks about this and looks at the pleasure on her girlfriend's face, she feels insanely possessive. Alex's pussy is hers, and nobody has ever gotten to fuck it like she is right now. That thought gets Piper really fucking hot. Like turned on enough that she kind of feels an orgasm approaching. But no, that can't be happening. She only thrusted once. She isn't even moving the dildo right now; she's just giving Alex a minute to adjust to the size. She can't be close to cumming. Nope, that's impossible. It must just be the way the insert is hitting her pussy. It's new for her, so she probably just isn't used to it and it feels like an orgasm brewing.

Piper decides that must be it, and she looks down into Alex's dilated eyes.

"That feel good?" she asks Alex. She can tell from Alex's expression that it does.

"Really good." Alex grunts, still adjusting to being so filled. "You're so deep inside me, I've never had anyone this deep."

When Alex says that, the feeling building inside Piper threatens to explode. It's now that Piper finally realizes that she IS in fact about to cum. Despite being inside Alex for all of one minute. Without even fucking her yet. Jesus Christ.

Alex sees Piper making a weird face and is confused at first. Then she recognizes that face. Piper is about to fucking cum. Alex would know that face anywhere. It took her a few seconds because she isn't expecting it right now. Piper has barely done anything, how is she about to cum?

Piper tries her best to push away the orgasm. At least until she fucks Alex a little longer. But it's not going to happen. The possessiveness she's feeling for being deeper inside Alex than anyone else has ever been is too much. The insert rubbing inside her probably is contributing, but mostly it's just the thought that she's claiming Alex's pussy. Alex's very experienced pussy. Yeah, there's no holding back this climax.

"Jesus fuck!" Piper cries out, realizing there's no turning back now.

"OH my god Piper you're going to cum." Alex says. It's not even a question. They both know it's happening.

Piper can't believe how embarrassing this is. Cumming after literally one thrust. She's having prom flashbacks, but this time she's the one cumming so soon. Jesus this is humiliating. And she can already see the smirk forming on Alex's face. Alex is going to fucking love this.

And then none of that matters. Nothing else matters. Because Piper is struck with an intense, toe-curling, mind-blowing orgasm.

"Fuck! Oh god I'm cumming!" Piper screams as she cums. Her pussy pulses tightly on the insert inside her. It rubs against her front wall as she climaxes, making her orgasm ever stronger. Her hips jerk, moving the dildo even deeper inside Alex, earning her a moan from the brunette. Piper nearly loses her balance and collapses onto Alex, but luckily she keeps herself up.

Alex is beside herself. Her face is inches away from Piper's hot as hell cum face. She has a front row seat to watching the pleasure envelope Pipe. Not to mention Piper is bucking her hips around, moving the dildo deliciously inside her cunt. Piper's orgasm isn't stopping, so Alex lowers her hands and rests them on Piper's ass. As Piper rides out her long orgasm, Alex massages her tight, round ass. Kneading Piper's ass as she cums makes Alex's pussy clench around the dildo. Alex is hoping that once Piper recovers she's okay to keep thrusting. Alex's pussy is perfectly filled and she wants more.

"OH my god fuck fuck." Piper pants as her orgasm finally slows down. She breathes deeply a few times to calm her body down.

"You doin' alright there Pipes?" Alex asks with a massive smirk plastered over her face.

"Fucking hell. I can't believe that fucking happened." Piper says with a growing blush on her face.

"I guess fucking me just gets you really hot. Don't worry babe, I'm a really great fuck so don't be embarrassed. I can't help being irresistible." Alex teases with a cocky smile.

"Ughhh oh my god." Piper huffs, still in disbelief.

"My pussy must be fucking golden or something, wow." Alex grins. She's loving this.

Piper needs to wipe that smirk off Alex's face. She's fucking fully inside Alex right now, for god's sake.

As Alex smirks and chuckles to herself, Piper leans in and captures her lips. She dominates the kiss from the beginning, catching Alex off guard. She sucks Alex's tongue into her mouth and then bites on her bottom lip roughly. When she finally pulls away Alex is panting and trembling. And the smirk is definitely gone.

"Okay, I'm ready. Fuck me." Alex rasps. She actually thinks it's pretty fucking hot that Piper got so turned on from doing this, even though she'll tease her a little for it later. But right now she's ready to be fucked.

Piper leans down to kiss Alex's neck, and at the same time she pulls the dildo out and then thrusts back in slowly. Alex lets out a deep scream as Piper enters her again. Her pussy has never been stretched like this and it feels incredible.

"God that's really great babe" Alex groans.

Piper sucks and nibbles on Alex's neck, intentionally leaving marks. Anyone who sees Alex in a bikini tomorrow will know she belongs to someone.

"You can go faster kid" Alex says through her teeth. This feeling is deliciously intense.

"Mmm okay" Piper smiles. She starts to thrust the dildo in and out at a faster pace.

"Fuck ugh that's so good." Alex moans. She throws her head back in pleasure and Piper eagerly attacks the newly exposed skin.

Alex can feel the pressure building inside her with each of Piper's thrusts. She's surprised at how quickly she's getting worked up with the toy.

Piper keeps sucking on Alex's neck and jaw, thrusting into her pussy at an even pace. She fucking loves going in and out of Alex like this. It feels so damn good.

"God I love filling you up like this." Piper rasps against Alex's neck.

"It's so tight." Alex moans. Her hips start to buck in time with Piper's thrusts, meeting her on each one.

"That's cause your perfect, tight little cunt has been waiting just for me. Waiting for me to make it mine." Piper says, the possessiveness clear in her voice. She's clearly getting off on possessing Alex like this.

"It's all yours" Alex grunts. She's getting closer. The pressure inside her is already threatening to escape.

"That's right. All mine." Piper says, pounding into Alex's pussy even harder.

Piper's pace is faster now and Alex's hips are frantically jolting up to meet the thrusts. The movement is making her tits bounce all over the place giving Piper a pretty sweet view.

"Mmm I love watching your tits bounce for me as I fuck you." Piper groans. Her breathing is growing harsh.

Alex feels like she's going to explode soon. The dildo is so deep inside her and she's going delirious. She desperately needs the release.

"Keep going baby please don't stop." She exclaims.

"I'm not stopping till you cum all over me." Piper says.

"I'm getting close." Alex pants.

"What do you need?" Piper asks. She wants to give Alex all the pleasure she can.

"Suck my tits." Alex moans.

Piper almost cums just at that request. She leans her head down and captures Alex's hard nipple in her mouth. She swirls her tongue around the bud and feels Alex's pussy start to tighten. Alex's tits are always so sensitive. Piper nibbles on the nipple, making Alex scream and buck her hips up urgently.

"I'm so close baby I'm right there keep going!" Alex yells.

Piper thrusts her hips even faster and then sucks hard on Alex's nipple. That's all it takes for Alex to come apart.

"FUCK PIPER! I'm cumming I'm cumming oh god I'm cumming baby!" Alex screams. Her hips buck and her pussy clamps down around the shaft. Piper keeps thrusting in as much as she can as Alex's pussy tightens. Alex grabs tightly onto Piper's ass, holding her close inside her as she cums. Piper rotates her hips and Alex grinds against her as she cums. She moans and curses and enjoys the pleasure all throughout her body. Cum spills out of her pussy onto Piper and the bed below them. Feeling Alex's cum on her body sends Piper into an orgasm of her own.

"Oh god Al fuckkkkkkk!" Piper yells as her body climaxes. She cums hard and all over Alex, their cum and arousal mixing together on their bodies. Alex is winding down from her orgasm so she watches Piper's cum face once again. Seeing how much pleasure Piper is in from fucking her sends Alex over the edge again.

"Again Pipes oh my goddddd." Alex cries out while she is hit with another orgasm. Her body shakes and writhes under Piper. Both of their pussies are so sensitive from all the fucking that they can't stop cumming. It's incredible.

"Keep cumming for me baby" Piper moans as her orgasm slows down as Alex's second one peaks.

"God so good" Alex groans, her body still jolting with pleasure. When she finally slows down, they're both exhausted. Piper eases the dildo out of Alex and they both immediately collapse onto the bed. Their breaths are heavy and ragged, their chests pounding up and down. Their pussies are so sensitive that even the air hitting them makes them shiver.

Piper cuddles up to Alex's side and they both drift off asleep. Partly from the plane ride, but mostly from the insane fucking. That was pretty intense, even for them.

* * *

When Alex wakes up an hour later, she can feel the cold dildo pressing against her leg. She looks at Piper and chuckles to herself. Piper fell asleep still wearing the strap-on, and it looks pretty funny on her right now as she sleeps against Alex. It's pretty damn adorable. And Piper always looks so peaceful and beautiful as she sleeps.

Alex rolls out from Piper and sits up. She takes the harness off of Piper and pulls the sheet over her. She kisses her girlfriend's forehead slowly before getting off the bed. Alex walks to the bathroom and relieves herself, and then puts on the softest robe ever. She heads out of the bedroom into the living area of the suite and sits by the phone. She's pretty hungry and knows Piper will be too when she wakes up. They haven't eaten since this morning, and they certainly worked up an appetite with all the sex.

Alex thinks about what she wants to eat, and decides to order for Piper too. That way Piper won't have to wait long for food once she wakes up. Alex dials room service and orders two burgers, sweet potato fries, and a bottle of wine.

When she's done ordering, Alex heads back to the bedroom. She smiles when she sees Piper peacefully asleep. She looks so cute all curled up and sleepy. The sheet is covering her body now, but the shape of her ass is clearly defined under the sheet. Alex walks over to the bed and hops back in to where she was before. She kisses Piper's forehead. Then her cheek. Then she kisses Piper on the lips softly. After a few seconds Piper starts to return the kiss and her eyes flutter open.

"Mmm hey there." She says to Alex in an adorably sleepy voice.

"Hey baby" Alex smiles and kisses Piper again. She can't help herself from kissing her adorable girlfriend. "How'd you sleep?"

"Really well." Piper says before a big yawn. "How bout you? When'd you wake up?"

"Just a few minutes ago. I ordered us room service."

"God you're the best." Piper grins.

Alex kisses her again.

"Are burgers okay? I was kind of in the mood for something like that after working up such an appetite with you." Alex smirks.

"Burgers sound absolutely perfect, thanks." Piper says, slowly becoming more awake. "And yeah, that was pretty fucking great."

"So great." Alex agrees.

"So you enjoyed me using the strap-on?" Piper asks softly.

"Definitely. Although I think the story from that one is you…" Alex jokes with a smirk.

"Ugh god that was so embarrassing." Piper giggles.

"I thought it was kind of adorable. And pretty sexy, actually." Alex says. "Even though I'm still going to mock you for it."

Piper laughs and hits Alex's arm playfully.

"It was really unexpected! I almost didn't even believe it until just before it was happening." Piper says.

"Yeah, why do you think that happened?" Alex asks.

"Well when I got the dildo fully inside of you, I started thinking about how nobody else had done that to you. Out of all the girls you've been with, only me. It made me possessive, but in like a horny way." Piper chuckles.

"Well for the record, I'm glad you were the first to do that to me. It was perfect." Alex says, kissing Piper once again.

Piper snuggles against Alex and feels the soft robe.

"Jesus, this is really nice. I can't wait to put mine on." Piper says cheerily.

"Oh, sorry Pipes. You don't get one."

"What? Why?" Piper asks, confused.

"Well your naked body is so hot, it just wouldn't be right for the resort to give you something to cover it." Alex jokes.

Piper laughs and kisses Alex's perfect mischievous smile.

"What if I promise to wear my skimpiest bikini tomorrow?" She says in a sultry voice.

"I think a robe can be arranged then."

"I thought so." Piper smiles. "So when will food be here?"

"Soon. Then I figured we could eat on the balcony and then maybe go a few more rounds…" Alex says with a raised eyebrow.

"Insatiable." Piper laughs.

"Once I get some food in me and I have more energy, watch out babe." Alex grins.

"Want an appetizer before room service?" Piper asks in a low voice. She grabs Alex's hand and brings it to her pussy, letting Alex feel how wet it is again already.

"Mmm fuck the burgers, I'm going to eat you up." Alex winks, lowering her head down Piper's naked body.

* * *

A/N- To those who want Dom Piper using the strap-on on Alex, she will! I decided not to combine the two 'first times'. As reader " **M** " pointed out, Alex would probably feel a bit too vulnerable being tied up, dominated, and fucked with the strap-on for the first time all at once. I agreed, and thought it best to have Piper use the strap-on once before she dominates Alex. Now when she uses it in that situation, she can be a little rougher and all that.

Next chapter will have more plot. What do you want to see them do?

Also, I had a reviewer request for Piper to get a little tongue action in the back door, so to speak... Now this is something I've been wanting to write for awhile. In this story Piper likes ass play so I think she'd enjoy some tongue there. BUT, I won't write it if too many people are against the idea. So please let me know if you're pro or con, and we'll see. As always, reviews and requests are what keeps this story going. Without reviews I can't do this, so please leave me something! Thanks all. x


	38. Chapter 38

A/N- Thanks for all the kind words of support, it's much appreciated. Here's a long chapter for you all. Enjoy :).

* * *

The next morning Alex woke up feeling the good kind of sore. She and Piper stayed up late into the night fucking over and over again. Their first night together in a hotel room was successful, to say the least. At the moment, what Alex really wants to do is lie in bed with Piper all morning and eat breakfast and fuck some more. But she made plans for them today that she's excited about, so that idea will have to wait for another morning. She figured that today would be the best day for her plans, because even though they're worn out now, they'll be even more exhausted at the end of the week. If last night was any indication, the sex is not going to ease up or slow down. And Alex can't wait. But for today, she has a fun day planned for her and her girl. She just has to wake Piper up to get her there…

Piper is currently sleeping peacefully in the huge, soft bed. She's completely naked. Both of them passed out after their last round of sex last night. She's lying on her stomach with her toned ass exposed for Alex and her left leg hiked up. Yum.

Alex has to wake Piper up anyway, so she might as well do it in a way that's pleasing to both of them. Alex sits up on the bed and repositions herself by Piper's waist. She strokes Piper's ass softly. She doesn't want Piper to wake up yet so she's very gentle, but she can't resist touching it when it's right there for her. When she is satisfied with that, she oh-so-gently flips Piper onto her back. Piper isn't the lightest sleeper so luckily she doesn't wake up from the movement. With Piper on her back now, Alex takes up the space between her legs. God, Piper's body looks so hot from this angle (from any angle, really). Her long legs. Flat torso. Perky tits. Goddamn perfect. And it's all Alex's to play with.

Alex grabs one of Piper's breasts in each of her hands and starts to massage them. Ugh, fuck they're tight. And even in Piper's sleep her nipples harden under Alex's touch. Alex grins at the reaction and grazes her thumbs over the hard nipples as she massages Piper's tits. When she does that, a soft moan escapes Piper's parted lips. Her eyes are still closed in sleep, but her body is already starting to feel the effects of Alex Vause.

Wanting to see how much more of a reaction she can get without Piper waking up, Alex licks around Piper's nipple. She doesn't suck on it, knowing that it would wake Piper up right away. And she doesn't want Piper to wake up until she's further along.

Alex lowers her tongue to underneath Piper's breasts and starts to lick the skin there. Piper's nipples are impossibly hard and are begging for Alex's attention, but Alex can't give it yet. She is enjoying her canvas far too much.

Alex begins licking and sucking Piper's abdomen. She feels the muscles tense under her and Piper's hips buck up a little bit. From here, Alex can smell Piper's arousal. God it smells good. And Piper doesn't even know she's giving it up to Alex yet.

Once Alex smells Piper's arousal she can't keep herself away any longer. She starts kissing lower, right above Piper's clit. Piper's mound is perfectly smooth and Alex kisses it all over. Piper's scent is getting stronger and stronger. Unf.

Alex gently spreads Piper's legs and then licks the skin between her thigh and pussy. The sexiest groan ever escapes Piper's mouth, and Alex struggles to keep going slowly. Piper is starting to writhe around a bit, and her moans are getting more and more frequent. All while she's still asleep.

Alex gently opens Piper's folds with her fingers and then flattens her tongue and places soft licks over the wet folds. Piper gets even wetter. She's soaked for Alex at this point, and she's not even awake yet. Alex licks a bit harder and closer to Piper's clit. Her lip gently grazes against it, and Piper's hips jerk up hard.

"Mmm Alex…" Piper moans as her eyes flutter open. She's still only half awake, but she's really fucking turned on. Waking up to Alex's tongue on her pussy? Yeah, that's pretty fucking great. Piper is one lucky girl, and she knows it.

Alex lifts her mouth off Piper's cunt and looks up to smile at her.

"Good morning baby." She rasps, her face already showing evidence of Piper's arousal. For Piper, there literally is not better sight to wake up to than Alex's plump red lips coated in her juices, peeking up at her from between her legs to greet her.

"Mmm babe don't stop." Piper moans. She strokes her hand through Alex's hair and lightly pushes her face back down to her pussy. She woke up horny and wet and now she needs Alex to finish the job. She already feels close; Alex must have been working her over for a while. The thought is incredibly arousing.

With Piper's fingers in her dark hair, Alex gets back to work on the beautiful pink pussy in front of her. Now that Piper's awake she doesn't have to be slow or cautious, and she probably should move things along anyway so they can start their day. So Alex gets back to work and licks firm circles around Piper's clit.

Piper's hips buck up aggressively into Alex's face. God that feels fucking good. Alex's tongue is soft and puts the perfect pressure and goes the perfect pace and it's so fucking good.

"God Al your tongue is too good." Piper pants. She's quickly approaching her orgasm.

Alex smiles into Piper's pussy at the compliment. She knows she's good, but she'll never get tired of hearing Piper moan to her saying just how good she is.

Alex can feel that Piper is getting close, and she wants to give her girl a satisfying morning orgasm. No better way to start the day. So Alex glides her hand up Piper's toned body and grabs her hard nipple. She finally can be a bit rougher on it now that Piper is awake. Alex wraps her lips around Piper's clit and starts massaging her breast. Piper knows what's coming, and her hips are bucking in anticipation.

Sure enough, Alex simultaneously sucks on Piper's clit and pinches her nipple. Piper's back arches up off the bed and she loudly screams Alex's name. It's music to Alex's ears. She briefly considers that other hotel guests can probably hear Piper right now, but that only turns her on more. Piper is fucking sexy screaming and moaning her name over and over again as her pussy gushes onto Alex's face.

"Fuck Alex oh god babe" Piper moans loudly. She sounds nearly euphoric.

Alex sucks harder on her clit and keeps working her nipple.

"Keep going baby right there right there oh my god. RIGHT THERE FUCK!" Piper yells as she feels her body about to let go. Before she can even warn Alex, she releases hard. And all over Alex's face. Alex didn't have a chance to station her mouth at Piper's entrance so her face is covered in Piper's sweet cum. "OH FUCK CUMMING GOD ALEX OH GOD!" Piper yells as she continues to climax. She pushes down harder on Alex's head to keep her there, and grinds into Alex's face. Alex's soft lips feel so incredible on her sensitive pussy as she cums. So good.

Piper breathes deeply and her chest heaves up and down as her orgasm concludes. Alex kisses up Piper's body and meets her face to face. Piper looks deliciously sated. Her eyes are hooded and her breathing is raspy. Alex, meanwhile, has a huge smirk on her face (that's covered in Piper's juices). Piper smiles when she sees it.

"You've got a little something on your face" She says in a happy, satisfied voice. Fuck, Alex loves knowing that that's because of her.

"Oh, do I?" Alex jokes.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." Piper says. And then she proceeds to lick all of her cum off Alex's face. Alex almost combusts on the spot. When Piper is done she leans back down against the pillow and licks her lips. "Yum."

"You're too damn hot for your own good." Alex laughs.

"Thanks for that awesome wakeup call baby." Piper smiles.

"My pleasure." Alex kisses Piper's lips softly. "Well, and yours." She winks.

Piper laughs and pulls Alex down onto her body. That's a dangerous game to play with both of them naked, so Alex rolls onto the bed and faces Piper.

"So as much as I'd love to stay in bed and fuck all morning, I made some plans for us today."

"Really?" Piper grins. "What are they?"

"You'll see." Alex smirks.

"I want to know!" Piper whines.

"You will soon." Alex says with a kiss to the tip of Piper's nose.

"What should I wear?"

"Wear a bathing suit with some sort of clothes on top." Alex says.

"Are we going to the beach?" Piper asks.

"Sort of." Alex responds with a mischievous smile.

* * *

Once they both get ready and eat breakfast, Alex and Piper are at the boating dock of the resort.

"Are we going on a boat?!" Piper asks excitedly, squeezing Alex's hand that she's holding.

"Nah, just figured we'd stand and stare at them." Alex jokes sarcastically.

"Hmm, if we're just going to stare at things all day I think it should be your tits instead." Piper fires back.

"They're all yours later baby." Alex laughs. "Play with them as you wish."

"Mmm will do."

"But for real, yes we are going on a boat." Alex says. She grabs Piper's hand and leads her to the luxurious boat they'll be using. "This one's ours."

The boat is much bigger than Piper would've expected. It's almost a small yacht. There are blankets set up on the deck of the boat, with a cooler and a bottle of champagne.

"Jesus Al, this is incredible." Piper marvels.

"Glad you like it!"

"How is it going to, you know, sail though?" Piper asks. Despite her wealthy upbringing her family never took many boat trips. Her mother got seasick. Thus, Piper isn't very familiar with boat terminology.

"Well babe, that's what Brad is for." Alex says, pointing to a young man walking towards him. Brad is tall and lanky with sandy brown hair. He looks like he's in his early twenties and is wearing a Captain's hat. When Brad gets to the boat, he and Alex shake hands. "Pipes, this is Brad. He's going to be sailing the boat for us today."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Brad says with a smile as he shakes Piper's hand.

"Nice to meet you too" Piper replies politely. Then she turns to Alex. "How did you arrange all this?!"

"I have my ways." Alex grins. "Now get on the boat kid."

Alex helps Piper step onto the boat and then follows her onto it. There's a booth on the deck of the boat near the blankets that they sit on when they get on. Alex wraps her arm around Piper, who cuddles up against her.

The sun is bright and the breeze is refreshing. It's the perfect weather for a ride.

"You ladies ready?" Brad calls to them from the cockpit.

They both yell back that they are, and Brad starts the boat. It doesn't go too quickly, Alex instructed Brad ahead of time that she wanted to spend time with Piper on the boat. She didn't want to rush to their destination. Right now, she's really glad she did that. Piper is cuddled into her looking out on the ocean with her hair blowing in the breeze. It's serenely quiet on the water and it feels like Piper and Alex are the only two people in the world.

"This is amazing." Piper says, still in awe.

"It's beautiful out here." Alex responds. "Do you want some champagne?" she asks, pointing to the chilled bottle near them.

"Yes please" Piper smiles. It doesn't slip her mind that champagne makes Alex horny. She's not sure where they're going, but wherever it is she has a feeling that horny Alex is going to be looking for some action. At the very least, she's going to be teasing Piper. And Piper can't wait.

Alex pours a glass of champagne for each of them, and holds hers out for a toast.

"Cheers to the start of our first vacation together, which I'm sure won't be the last." Alex says. Piper's heart flutters and she clinks glasses with Alex, each of them taking a sip.

"Mmm, this is really good." Piper notes after she takes a drink.

"I told them to give us the best bottle they have, so I'm glad you like it!" Alex says. She likes the taste of champagne, especially if it's really good champagne. She stays away from it a lot of times though because it makes her really fucking horny. Luckily though she knows where she and Piper are going, so being horny shouldn't be a problem.

"You're the best." Piper says, giving Alex a chaste kiss. Alex quickly deepens it and thrusts her tongue into Piper's mouth. They make out for a few minutes, cuddled on the deck of the boat.

When they break apart both women have goofy smiles on their faces.

"So did you ever sail as a kid?" Alex asks Piper.

"Nah, not too much. My mom hated boats and got seasick, and my dad was more into golf."

"So are you a golf pro then?" Alex smiles.

"I used to be pretty good! I'm not as good now, but I'm still not bad."

"We should go play golf." Alex says.

"You play golf?!" Piper wouldn't have pegged Alex for a golf person.

"Well, I play mini golf" Alex chuckles.

"We should play that! That'd be so much fun." Piper exclaims.

"Sure thing kid. And we can make a bet on it. A sexy one." She winks.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Al? I'm really not half bad…"

"I can take you."

"We'll see about that." Piper replies.

"We certainly will." Alex says. She rests her hand on Piper's thigh. The champagne works quickly on her.

"So how are your friends doing? I haven't seen them in a while." Piper asks, finishing her glass of champagne. Alex downs the rest of hers too and pours them both another one.

"That's true babe, we'll have to all go out together once we go back. They miss you too. They think I'm hogging you." Alex chuckles.

"Well, they're not wrong about that." Piper jokes.

"True. They think I don't take you out with them much because every time I do we all end up dancing at some club and I drag you home to fuck you anyway."

"Well they're not wrong about that either." Piper laughs.

"Good point." Alex grins. "But we'll set something up. I can always just fuck you in the bathroom if need be. Get it out of my system and go back out to them." Alex shrugs.

"Mmm I like that idea."

"Yeah babe?"

"Mhmm. I love when you fuck me when we're out places. When you can't wait to have me."

"I love that too baby." Alex smiles and kisses Piper's forehead. "But anyway, to answer your original question… They're all doing well. Lorna is dating this new guy, Vinnie. He's a little eccentric but they work together. She seems happy with him. Boo is umpiring a new women's softball league with even more women, so she's quite thrilled about that. And Nicky is her usual horny motherfucker self. She's basically fucking anything with a pussy." Alex chuckles. "She's relentless. I swear it's a good thing she never got into drugs before because with her personality, she'd be addicted in no time. Actually, both of us could've gone down that road. Both of us had a parent that basically abandoned us, and both of us were a bit rebellious. Luckily we found each other and it never went that route."

Piper is surprised to hear Alex mention her father. She's obviously told Piper the whole story and has vented about it on occasion, but it's still rare that she brings him up.

"Well I'm really glad you both found each other and made things better." Piper says honestly. Nicky and Alex's lives could've been drastically different if they didn't become friends when they did. "And your dad never would have deserved someone like you in his life. He was a jerk, and you're so good Alex. So, so good. You're such a good friend and such a good girlfriend. And you're an angel to your mom." Piper squeezes Alex's hand.

"Thanks Pipes. I mean, I definitely don't regret that I never knew him. Right when I opened the door to his backstage room at his concert, I could tell that talking to him wasn't going to do me any good. Telling him I was his daughter wouldn't have made my life any fuller. My mom is everything to me; she was there for me my entire life."

"Is there any part of you that wishes you told him that you're his daughter?" Piper asks.

"Not really, no. Maybe at the time I regretted it, but not now. Nicky was right there with me and could tell that he was a scumbag. She knew I had been dreaming of him forever, of having a father, and what it'd be like to meet him. But she told me that sometimes people are better in the abstract. And we rushed out of there, got drunk, and I never had a desire to meet him again."

"Nicky was right, unfortunately your father never would've been what you wanted him to be." Piper says. "And I'm sorry for that."

"I'm okay with it now. Sometimes I let my mind wander to think about what my life would've been like if I grew up with two parents, but I never get too far in that fantasy. My mom was more of a parent to me than some people with two parents get. I mean, look at your parents. They barely accept you for who you are."

"I know. I hate that I can't even tell my parents about you yet. I'm so in love with the most perfect person ever. Who treats me better than I've ever been treated and makes me happier than I ever thought possible, and—". Piper is cut off with a kiss from Alex. They break the kiss with smiles, and Piper continues. "And I can't even tell my parents because they won't accept it. Just because you're a woman. It's such bullshit."

"I know baby." Alex says, stroking her hand through Piper's hair soothingly.

"One day soon I'm going to tell them though. And if they don't support it, then that's their problem. I can't walk on eggshells around them forever. Pretend I'm single and try to ward off the dates they want to set me up on."

"I get it, kid. When you're ready to tell them, we can tell them together. I'll be right by your side."

"I love you." Piper says, smiling up at Alex.

"I love you too Pipes."

* * *

A little while, and a few more champagne glasses, later, Piper and Alex reach their destination on the boat. They dock at a private cove beach. There's nobody else in the entire area and it's incredibly peaceful. There's a cliff on the island and then a white sand beach leading to the ocean. On the beach are two lounge chairs, blankets, and a picnic basket. Piper doesn't even know how it got there, considering nobody else is even here. Alex never ceases to amaze her.

Piper is speechless as she and Alex walk off the boat and onto the beach hand in hand. It's beautiful and private and absolutely incredible.

"Jesus, Alex…" Piper finally says.

"What do you think?" Alex grins.

"This is so beautiful. I don't even know how you do these things."

"I have a pretty great motivating factor" Alex says, squeezing Piper's hand. "So this is ours for the day." Alex says, waving her arm across the island.

"Are you for real?!" Piper asks. She assumed more people would be coming at some point.

"Yup! And Brad over there is going to be on the other side of the island during our day. There are some shops and restaurants over there. This is just a private cove that people can use.

Piper doesn't even have words, so she turns to her girlfriend and kisses her passionately. Alex is feeling the effects of the champagne, and doesn't hesitate to grab Piper's ass. When she does, she feels how skimpy Piper's bikini is. Fucking perfect.

Piper wants to explore their private cove, so she breaks the kiss and starts to look around. Alex groans at first at the loss of Piper's lips, but soon is excited when she sees Piper wandering around excitedly. Alex follows her girl, heading towards the chairs and picnic basket.

"What's in here?" Piper asks, pointing to the basket.

"Lunch, dessert, wine." Alex shrugs.

"This is fucking unreal." Piper remarks, still in disbelief.

"You deserve it babe." Alex replies. "Want to swim first or eat first?"

"Can we swim? That water looks so clear and beautiful."

"Of course." Alex smiles. Swimming means Piper stripping to her bikini. Yeah, Alex is quite alright with that.

"Can you sunscreen my back?" Piper asks, pulling her sunscreen out of her small bag.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Alex chuckles.

"Aw, the champagne making you horny already babe?" Piper says with a mock pout, rubbing Alex's arm.

"Yes. And your body." Alex replies.

"Maybe jumping in the water will cool you down." Piper giggles.

"Not likely!" Alex laughs. "But okay, give me the bottle. Yes, I would like to rub lotion on your hot body."

Piper hands Alex the bottle of sunscreen and then grabs the bottom of her sundress. She swiftly pulls it off her body and folds it on the ground next to her. Alex's mouth goes dry. Piper is wearing a blue floral bandeau top that makes her perky tits pop out. On the bottom, she's wearing a matching royal blue bikini bottom. The fabric barely even covers her mound. And Alex hasn't even seen the back yet.

"Jesus Pipes. Turn around." Alex says in a thick voice.

"Already trying to get my ass?" Piper jokes.

"Uh, no. I'm trying to sunscreen your back and protect you from skin damage like the thoughtful girlfriend I am." Alex fires back in a serious tone, then starts to laugh. "And that ass."

Piper shakes her head with a laugh and turns around. Alex's eyes immediately shoot down and are met with the beautiful sight of Piper's ass. Piper's bikini bottom is cheeky and reveals most of her ass. Just like Piper knew Alex would like. And Alex fucking loves it. Good god Piper's body is hot.

Alex clears her throat of the thick desire building up and pours a glob of sunscreen into her palm. She rubs it into Piper's shoulders, giving her a soothing back massage.

"Mmm Al that feels nice." Piper moans.

"If you think that's nice, wait till the professional massage I booked us at our resort."

"Alex!" Piper exclaims, turning around to look at her. "Are you serious?"

"Yes" Alex says, kissing Piper's neck. "Now turn back around so I can continue this beautiful task."

Piper turns back around and Alex sunscreens her middle and lower back. When Alex gets to Piper's lower back, she digs her fingernails into the skin a little bit. She hears Piper gasp at the feeling. Alex smirks and lowers her hands even further. She runs her finger along the waistband of Piper's bikini bottom. Piper shivers at the touch. Alex isn't ready to be done rubbing Piper's body yet, so she squirts another bit of sunscreen into her hand. Then she starts to massage it into Piper's ass… She slips her hand under Piper's bikini (the little fabric there is), and starts to stroke it.

"Alex…" Piper says in an obviously turned on voice.

"Yeah, babe?" Alex says casually.

"You're touching my ass…"

"Yes, because in case your bathing suit comes off I don't want your ass to get sunburn."

"And why would my bathing suit come off?"

"Oh, you know the ocean. Waves and all that." Alex says, pointing to the calm, waveless ocean.

"Yeah, either the waves or maybe horny girlfriends with ass obsessions." Piper jokes.

"Eh, probably the waves. But either way you're protected now." Alex gives Piper's ass a firm slap.

"Ah!" Piper yelps. She loves when Alex does that.

"That'd hurt a lot more with sunburn there." Alex whispers into Piper's ear.

"And are you planning on spanking me for something?" Piper says in a seductive voice.

"Why? Do you want me to baby?"

"Only if I'm a bad girl."

"Mmm Pipes, the dirty thoughts you put in my head are bad enough." Alex says.

"Yeah, like what?" Piper asks in a sultry voice.

"Hmmm." Alex starts. She lowers her shorts off, revealing her black bikini bottom to Piper. "Fucking you all night in the resort until we've beaten our record." Alex says calmly as she strips her shirt off. Between Alex's words and her tits popping out of her bikini, Piper's pussy is pulsing.

"I like those kinds of thoughts. And those tits." Piper says.

"If we don't get in the water soon we're not going to get there." Alex says. She hates to stop this train of desire that's running between them, but they'll have plenty of time to fuck later. They have to take advantage of this water while they're here.

Piper responds by running into the ocean. Alex stands there in awe as she watches Piper's tight ass run away. Not a bad sight at all. Alex runs after Piper, meeting her in the clear water. The water is not only crystal clear, but also really warm. It's cool enough to be refreshing, but warm enough that both women easily adjust to the temperature. `

"God this is really nice." Alex says as she grabs Piper's hand in the water.

"Yeah this water is incredible. And there's literally nobody else here." Piper replies.

"Perfect for me to do this" Alex says as she pinches Piper's ass.

Piper splashes Alex in the face with a laugh.

"Did you really just splash me?" Alex jokes.

"Pretty sure I did."

"You're done for." Alex laughs. She starts attacking Piper with splashes. Piper tries to send some back, but Alex is relentless. Piper is shrieking and laughing and running away from Alex. Alex just chases her in the water and keeps hitting her with the warm water. They run around in circles in the water for a couple minutes before Piper launches an attack, trying again unsuccessfully to win the splash war. Alex is too quick and smothers Piper's face and body with splashes.

"Alex!" Piper screams and laughs as she tries to run away again. When Alex starts to chase her again, Piper suddenly stops in her tracks. She caught a glimpse of Alex running towards her and was gifted with Alex's tits bouncing up and down as she runs. Her bikini top is skimpy and can't contain her tits, so they're bouncing all over the place as she quickly approaches Piper. Suddenly, getting water in the face seems worth it for this show. Piper stands still, watching Alex's tits with a dumbfounded expression. Alex laughs when she sees it. Piper is so obviously checking out her chest right now and isn't even trying to hide it. When Alex gets close enough she sends a massive splash of water right into Piper's face. Piper turns her head to avoid it, but still gets hit.

"Fuck" She laughs.

"I needed to get you out of the boob-trance somehow!" Alex says.

Piper pouts for half a second, and then catches Alex off guard with a healthy armful of water.

"AH!" Alex exclaims. She wasn't expecting Piper to get back into the war so quickly. Luckily, Alex is pretty strong and quick and once again claims her dominance in the battle. She launches a full on attack on Piper, who can't keep up as much as she tries. Beating Alex at this is hopeless, so Piper decides on a different tactic. Piper goes all the way under water. Alex assumes it's to escape the splashes for a few seconds, but thanks to the clear water she soon can see that Piper has another plan. But before Alex can react, Piper is untying Alex's bikini bottom and taking it back with her to the surface. Leaving Alex completely naked on the bottom.

Piper resurfaces with a big smirk on her face.

"Piper!" Alex yells.

"All's fair in love and war" Piper says sweetly.

"If you say so…" Alex says, hatching a devious idea.

"You know, you always talk about my ass, but damn, yours is phenomenal." Piper says, leaning forward to look at Alex's bare ass. "And now I get to see it for the rest of the day, because I decided I'm not giving these back." Piper says smugly. She's quite proud of herself. Alex may have won the splash battle, but Piper knows she won the war.

Alex decides it's time to execute her plan. She doesn't want to give Piper another second of thinking she won this thing. So Alex starts to splash Piper relentlessly again. To Piper's credit, she holds tightly onto Alex's bathing suit bottom. But Alex is too slick, and manages to grab both of Piper's wrists. Piper doesn't know what Alex is doing, all she knows is that Alex is grabbing her wrists now and not letting her move them. Then Alex pulls Piper by her wrists out of the water. Piper has no choice but to follow, and honestly why would she not want to follow Alex when she gets to watch her bare ass walk out of the water? Alex lets Piper keep a hold of her bikini bottom. Alex won't need it for what she has planned anyway.

When they get to the sand, Alex eases Piper down onto the ground and lays her on her back against the sand. Alex straddles Piper's stomach, making it impossible for Piper to get up and move. Since Alex is wearing nothing on the bottom, Piper is gifted with the feeling of Alex's bare, wet pussy on her skin. Not bad at all.

Piper still has no idea what Alex is planning. Then Alex fucking reaches behind her back and unties the back of her bikini top. Piper's eyes go wide as Alex takes the piece off her body entirely, sending her tits bouncing free. Piper stares at Alex's large tits and hard nipples and her pussy throbs. And she can't do anything about it. When Piper tries to reach forward to grab Alex's breasts, Alex slaps her hands. Piper jolts her hands back at the slap, and then Alex is grabbing them again. This time though, Alex ties Piper's hands together in front of her. With her bikini top. Piper thinks she just might be in heaven. Alex is so damn hot when she takes control like this.

"So you thought you won our little war when you stole my bikini bottom, didn't you?" Alex asks.

"Y-yes." Piper stutters, still transfixed by Alex's naked body and bare tits on top of her. On this gorgeous beach. Piper doesn't even care about all the sand inevitably getting in her hair.

"Do you still think you're winning?" Alex asks with a smirk.

"Mhmm." Piper mutters softly. Whatever the situation right now, she's still competitive. She's not going to admit defeat so easily.

"You sure about that?" Alex asks, looking down at her hot tits.

Piper can only nod.

"Okay Pipes. Well let me know when that changes." Alex shrugs. Then she starts to play with her tits.

 _Fuck._

Piper knows exactly what Alex's plan is now. Alex is going to touch herself until Piper admits defeat. And Alex knows exactly how much it turns Piper on to watch her touch herself. Piper isn't going to be able to stand strong for too long.

Alex kneads both her breasts, avoiding her nipples at first like usual. She always likes to build herself up first, especially when it's to tease Piper like now.

"God Al" Piper groans. She can't even move her hips at all to gain some friction. Alex is straddling her just the right way so she can't.

Alex smiles at Piper, glad she's already affecting the blonde. She looks down at her own hard nipples and decides it's time to give them attention. Under Piper's watchful eye, Alex pinches each of her nipples between her index finger and thumb. She pinches down and then tweaks each one, feeling the pleasure shoot right down to her pussy. Which is happily resting on Piper's soft skin.

"Mmm so good" Alex breathes out. She knows that Piper loves it when her voice becomes raspy and breathy, so Alex makes sure to emphasize that.

"Jesus Alex you're killing me." Piper says. Her hips are jerking up as much as they can and her pussy is aching. Watching Alex touch herself is so erotic. And as Alex gets more and more turned on, Piper can feel Alex's pussy spreading its juices on her stomach.

"Are you saying I won?" Alex asks as she works her nipples harder.

"No" Piper groans, not ready to let up yet.

"Okay." Alex shrugs. Then she fucking starts to grind her pussy against Piper's toned abdomen. She doesn't take her hands off her breasts, and just grinds her clit back and forth over Piper's torso.

"Oh my god Alex" Piper practically sobs. She is so turned on watching this, and she can't get any friction on her own pussy. She can't even lift her hands to touch Alex in any way because they're tied up. With Alex's fucking bikini top. This is torturously sexy.

"Do you like my wet cunt fucking your body, Pipes?" Alex asks in a raspy voice.

"Ugh yes" Piper moans.

"How much?"

"Sooo much."

"I bet you're really turned on right now."

"Maybe" Piper acquiesces.

"It's a shame you can't do anything about it." Alex husks. "Cause my pussy feels soo good right now. Nice and wet and getting pleasure on every thrust."

"Oh god Al" Piper groans, throwing her head back. Her pussy is throbbing so hard she's surprised she can't hear it.

"Do you like watching my tits bounce around as I fuck myself on you?" Alex asks.

"Mhmm" Piper moans desperately.

"I bet you do." Alex answers, rocking faster against Piper's body. That damn champagne DID make her really horny. And now she gets to cum all over Piper, assuming the blonde doesn't give in. Alex can tell how hard Piper is trying to not give in. Her body is tense and turned on and she's trying hard not to lose, despite how much she needs her pussy tended to.

Alex moves one hand from her breast and slides it down her body. She puts her hand over her clit and starts to rub it as she grinds. Grinding against her hand is only bringing her to the edge closer. Piper is alternating between watching Alex's face be consumed with pleasure, watching her tug her nipple, and watching her fuck herself. She's so fucking turned on at this point. Winning doesn't even matter now. She's gotten to that point.

"You win." Piper says quietly.

"What was that?" Alex says with a smirk.

"You win." Piper says a little louder.

"Sorry kid, I'm still having trouble hearing you over the sound of my sopping wet pussy fucking your body." Alex rasps.

"YOU WIN!" Piper yells out with desperation in her voice.

"Damn right I do." Alex grins. She wants to reward Piper for admitting defeat; she knows it's not easy for the blonde. So Alex slides Piper's bikini bottom off and lifts one of Piper's legs. She intertwines their legs so they can scissor. Piper sighs in relief when she realizes what Alex is doing. "You want this babe?" Alex asks. Her cunt is lifted an inch off away from Piper's. Stopping herself when she was pretty close to cumming wasn't easy for Alex, but it's worth it to see Piper's face right now. Plus, Alex likes edging sometimes to make her orgasm even better.

"So much" Piper groans.

Alex smiles and lowers herself onto Piper, making sure their clits are perfectly aligned. They both moan out loudly when they feel each other's wet pussy. Alex is already sensitive from grinding on Piper, and Piper is so desperate from all the teasing. They both needed this relief.

"Oh god you feel so fucking good." Alex moans. "So damn wet."

"Mmm fuck me Alex." Piper husks.

Alex smirks at Piper and then thrusts her pussy into Piper's. Their clits grind against each other, causing both women to scream out in pleasure.

"Ugh fucking hell baby." Alex rasps. Grinding against Piper's stomach was great, but this is fucking unreal. Alex's clit is on fire with pleasure as it grinds against Piper's wet pussy. Each grind is like a lightning bolt of pleasure through Alex's whole body. She can't even think straight it feels so good. And with Piper's body lying on the hard sand, Alex's thrusts are forceful and effective.

"So good Al so good." Piper moans. "More babe."

Alex starts to grind harder and faster to please her girl. With each thrust she gets closer to the edge herself. She was already close before she even started, and it's impossible not to lose it as she rubs Piper's wet folds with her pussy.

"I'm getting there" Alex gives Piper a heads up.

"Me too baby." Piper pants.

Alex grabs tight onto Piper's body for leverage, and starts to rotate her pussy against Piper's clit.

"FUCK! Oh fuck babe oh my god." Piper screams out. Her pussy is so tingly and full of pleasure that she feels like she's already cumming.

"You're so hot when you're close baby." Alex grunts as she grinds harder and harder.

"Don't stop Alex don't you dare stop oh my god." Piper moans deliriously. Her head is thrown back and her body is writhing underneath Alex. Her hips are jerking up to meet Alex's thrusts, and she knows it's coming soon. The feeling is too good. Alex is so fucking good at this. She knows exactly where to position herself and how to thrust and Jesus it's so hot.

"Are you ready to cum for me baby girl?" Alex asks in a sinfully raspy voice that could melt ice.

Piper nods furiously.

"Let it go for me Pipes. Cum for me." Alex breathes.

"OH God! Cumming cumming cumming cumming!" Piper screams as her pussy convulses and squirts all over Alex's cunt and thighs. Piper shakes and screams and her hips jerk furiously as her orgasm rips through her body. Piper can tell she's squirting, and it feels so damn good to finally release so hard. When Alex realizes Piper squirted all over her, she climaxes herself.

"Mmmmm Pipes oh fuck fuck fuck!" Alex yells. She grinds roughly against Piper as she cums. There's so much wetness between them that Alex's pussy gets coated as she rubs Piper's. Despite all the cum between them, Alex is able to stay precise as she grinds her clit against Piper to ride out her orgasm. Alex Vause is a pro at these things.

When Alex and Piper are both finished, Alex rolls her body off Piper's. She doesn't want to hit Piper's sensitive clit and overstimulate it. Alex lies on her back in the sand and Piper squirms closer to cuddle up to her. Between ragged breaths, Piper kisses Alex's sweaty forehead.

"That was fucking great." Piper smiles.

"Yeah, that was pretty damn hot." Alex agrees. "And I guess I can untie you now that we both 'won'." She smirks. Piper giggles and holds her hands out so that Alex can untie the bikini top from around Piper's wrists. They both sit up and Piper ties the top back onto Alex, only slightly begrudgingly. Piper slips her bathing suit bottom back on, not surprised that it's still coated in her arousal.

"You hungry Pipes?" Alex asks once they're both fully covered again.

"Starving actually. That worked up an appetite." Piper grins.

Alex reaches into the picnic basket and pulls out grapes, cheese, and pita bread. From the cooler section she pulls out a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Mm yum this looks so good." Piper notes.

Alex smiles and holds up a bunch of grapes for Piper to eat. Piper goes to grab it with her hand.

"Nuh uh, I'm feeding it to you." Alex says. Piper grins and leans forward, biting a grape off the bunch.

"Mmm good." Piper nods.

"The rest you can eat on your own cause I'm pretty starving too." Alex laughs.

Piper grabs a cube of cheese and eats it, her eyes going wide as she chews.

"Oh my god this tastes so fucking good." Piper says enthusiastically. She grabs three more cubes and shoves them into her mouth.

"Charming babe." Alex jokes as she goes to town on a piece of pita bread.

"Being on the beach makes you hungry." Piper says as she chews on a handful of grapes.

"Yeah, and really good sex." Alex shrugs, pouring wine for both of them.

"What's the longest you've gone without sex?" Piper asks with a bite of pita bread.

"Where did that question come from?" Alex laughs.

"You brought up sex, and I was just curious. I realized I've never asked you that."

"Hmm. When my mom's cancer was at its worst and we didn't think she was going to make it, I didn't have sex for like a month. Just couldn't do it. And it's not like I had a girlfriend or anything, and I wasn't in the mood to go out to bars to pick up girls."

"That must have been such a terrifying time for you." Piper says, soothing her thumb over Alex's hand.

"Yeah, it was the worst time of my life. I really thought I was going to lose her."

"Thank god she made it."

"I know. It makes me appreciative every single day that I have her. I almost thought I'd never see her again, and now she's healthy and it's such a blessing. So no matter what's going on in my life, it never seems that bad. I have my mom and that puts everything into perspective for me. Little things that would've annoyed me in the past just don't anymore. They don't matter."

"That's a really great perspective for you to have, Al. It's incredible that you made it through that whole thing so strong."

"I think about it with you, too." Alex confesses.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I appreciate you so much. Every day with you is a blessing, and I'm so grateful. You make everything better in my life."

"How'd I get so lucky to find you?" Piper says. Alex is so damn sweet sometimes she can't believe it.

"Well, it wasn't so much luck as much as smart swiping on your phone." Alex jokes.

"I love you, you sarcastic, brilliant, caring, sexy as fuck woman." Piper says before giving Alex a deep kiss.

* * *

Piper and Alex finish eating and then just lay on the beach together enjoying the spot and each other's company. Alex is lying on a blanket in the sand with Piper curled up into her arm.

"So Pipes…" Alex says.

"Yes?"

"Are you feeling adventurous?"

"Yes! What'd you have in mind?"

"Cliff-jumping." Alex grins. When she planned this day for them, she read that people loved jumping off the cliff on the island.

"Are you serious?!" Piper asks, perking her head up to look at Alex.

"Yeah! People do it here all the time, it'll be fun."

"Let's do it!" Piper cheers. She loves doing adventurous things with Alex. Larry never liked to do anything different or exhilarating, but Piper loves it. Especially when it's with Alex.

Alex stands up and reaches her hand down to help Piper up. Alex leads Piper to the best place to climb the cliff. Both women climb up without trouble. Alex insists to go second so she can watch Piper's ass as she climbs up. Both of them are just wearing their bikinis, which can prove to be distracting at times.

When they get to the top of the cliff they both are awestruck by the view. From where they are, they can see way across the ocean onto a few other islands. It's a gorgeous view.

"Can we just stay up here for a little bit?" Piper asks. It's beautiful at the top of the cliff, and she wants to take advantage of it.

"Sure babe." Alex agrees.

They sit down on the edge of the cliff and look out onto the ocean for a decent while, totally losing track of time. Piper and Alex usually talk constantly when they're with each other, but this time they just sit and enjoy the beauty of nature. It's a blissful experience to share together.

When Alex notices the sun starting to set, she has to hurry them along. She has plans for sunset.

"You ready Pipes?" Alex asks, standing up herself.

"It's pretty high…" Piper says, suddenly feeling nervous as she looks at how far the jump is.

"It's totally safe babe, and it'll be quick. Trust me you'll love it."

"I'm kind of scared." Piper admits.

Alex grabs Piper's hands and looks deeply at her.

"You can do this, Pipes. You love adventure, and this will be exhilarating. And it'll be totally fine, I promise. We'll jump together and before you know it you'll be in the water with me swimming to shore." Alex says soothingly.

"Ah okay. I'm nervous though!" Piper says.

"I know baby, but it'll be fun. Don't worry."

"Will you hold my hand?" Piper asks.

"Just try and stop me." Alex says with a smile. She holds her hand out for Piper, who takes it immediately. Alex intertwines her fingers with Piper's and squeezes her hand to reassure her.

"Ah here we go…" Piper says nervously as they step to the edge of the cliff.

"Just jump baby, on the count of three." Alex says.

"One."

"Two." Both women bend down to get ready to jump.

"THREE!" Alex yells as she and Piper spring off the cliff with their hands locked tightly.

"Ahhhh!" Piper yells as she and Alex free fall in the air off the cliff. Her heart is racing and her body feels light and free as she falls. The whole way down Alex is watching Piper's joy, a better view than the top of any cliff could provide.

In just a few seconds, Piper and Alex land with a splash into the clear ocean. They both resurface with adrenaline pumping through them.

"Oh my god that was so incredible!" Piper exclaims enthusiastically.

"See Pipes?! That was fucking awesome."

As they swim back to shore, Piper looks back up at the cliff.

"Wow, I can't believe we jumped from that high!" She says to Alex.

"I'm proud of you, kid." Alex says earnestly.

Piper stops swimming to give Alex a passionate kiss. With the adrenaline flowing through them, the kiss turns into a steamy make out session quickly. It takes them another five minutes before they actually get to shore, still on a high from the jump.

"This day is seriously perfect." Piper marvels as the walk on the shore to where the picnic basket is. They can see their boat docking to shore.

"Ready for it to get even better?" Alex asks, leading her back to the boat.

* * *

Back on the boat, there are blankets on the floor near the bench on the deck they were on before. Near the blanket are a cooler and a single rose. Alex hands the rose to Piper, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"For my love." She says to Piper.

Piper takes the rose and looks at Alex with her eyes full of love.

"Who would've thought you were so romantic?" Piper asks as Brad starts the boat and pulls away from shore.

"It's just for you kid." Alex says.

"I love this side of you." Piper says. As they sail away, the sun starts to set, lighting the sky on fire with a gorgeous array of colors. The view they have from the deck of the boat is exceptional. And they're at the perfect location to watch the sunset.

"This timing is crazy! The sun is setting just now." "Piper says with awe.

"All planned, baby." Alex grins.

"You're too good at this shit." Piper shakes her head.

"I wanted to watch the sunset with you." Alex shrugs.

"Thank you, Alex. This is perfect." Piper kisses Alex.

As they watch the sunset and sail back to their resort, Piper remembers the cooler near them.

"What's in the cooler?"

"Chocolate covered strawberries." Alex grins.

"Mmm sexy." Piper notes.

"I thought so." Alex says, opening the cooler and pulling out the tray of strawberries.

"You fed me grapes, let me feed you one of these." Piper says in a low voice.

Alex nods in agreement, and Piper grabs a juicy red strawberry covered in decadent chocolate.

"Open up, babe." She says.

Alex opens her mouth and takes a bite of the strawberry from Piper's hand. Piper watches as Alex's luscious lips bite down on the juicy fruit. It's actually incredibly erotic to watch, especially with Alex making eye contact as she takes the bite.

"Fuck, that was kind of hot." Piper says, surprised to react that way.

"My turn to watch." Alex smiles, grabbing a strawberry to feed Piper.

They went back and forth feeding each other the chocolate covered strawberries as they watched the sunset from the boat. It took everything in Alex's power not to fuck Piper right then and there, but luckily they had the whole night in their hotel room for that. And they sure as hell took advantage of that on a successful night two of their vacation.

* * *

A/N- I'm never too confident in my plot stuff, so what did you think of this chapter? Next chapter will be either jealous Alex or the spa. I'll be doing both, I'm just not sure on the order. Preferences? Thoughts for how/why Alex gets jealous? Let me know. Thanks. x


	39. Chapter 39

A/N- Thanks as always for the kind words on the last chapter. There are more readers than ever before for this story, and I couldn't be more grateful. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

BTW, I've never had a professional massage so I apologize for any potential inaccuracies on that front.

* * *

After their day at the private cove, Alex and Piper spent the next day of their vacation lounging on the beach at their resort. With both of them in their bikinis, there were quite a few urgent trips back to their hotel room throughout the day. After a day full of fucking and lying on the beach, Alex took Piper out to a delicious dinner at a really nice restaurant. They capped the night by swimming in the hotel pool during the evening, and then making use of the bed a few more times later in the night. It was another perfect day.

Now it's the next morning and Alex and Piper are getting ready for their massage appointment that Alex booked for them.

"So what does one wear to a massage?" Piper asks Alex in their hotel suite. Alex is in the bathroom in just her underwear and bra brushing her teeth, and Piper is lying on their bed with the same amount of clothing on.

"Doesn't really matter kid, you're just gonna take it off anyway." Alex laughs after spitting her toothpaste out.

"But what should I wear?!" Piper asks, not wanting to be under or overdressed.

"Wear your denim shorts and a t-shirt, that'll be fine and easy to take off." Alex tells her. Alex walks back to their bedroom in her underwear, closely watched by Piper.

"Okay, thanks." Piper replies. "Have you ever gotten a professional massage?"

Alex sits down on the bed next to Piper.

"Yeah, Nicky and I have gone a few times. I've never done a couple's massage though, so that part will be a first." Alex answers. "Have you gotten one before?"

"Nope! This will be my first time."

"You'll really like it, it's so relaxing and feels really good."

"And we're really completely naked for it?" Piper asks.

"Yes" Alex laughs. "But you have a sheet over you, so it's not like they'll be checking out your body or something."

"Well that's a relief." Piper jokes.

"We'll see what you think of it babe. If you hate it, we won't do it again."

"I'm excited! I'm sure I'll love it." Piper smiles.

* * *

Once they're ready, Piper and Alex head to the resort spa. When they step through the doors it's like they're transported to some kind of paradise. Stone walls line the sides of the area, with stone pillars through the space. At the back of the spacious room is a floor-to-ceiling window looking onto the ocean. There are fountains and plants throughout the room, completing the tropical atmosphere. In the center of the room are two luxurious massage tables covered in a sheet. There's a little table between the two massage tables with cucumber waters and chocolates. The entire room is absolutely incredible.

"Jesus, this is so nice." Piper remarks to Alex. She feels relaxed and serene already.

"I know, I've never seen a massage room this nice." Alex replies.

"I can't wait to do this." Piper says excitedly.

As Alex and Piper continue taking in the room, a woman walks through the doors and comes over to them. She's tall, around 5'11", and has a lithe, toned body. Her light brown hair flows down her back in gorgeous waves and her skin is perfectly tanned. She's wearing a white shirt that shows off her ample chest, and a short white miniskirt that accentuates her ass and long legs. She's definitely pretty hot.

Alex notices Piper slightly checking the woman out as she walks towards them. Alex doesn't even think about it though, it was totally innocent. Hell, it's not like Alex didn't notice that the woman is good-looking. When the woman finally reaches them, she holds her hand out immediately to Piper, eying the blonde up and down.

"I'm Maya, and I'll be one of your masseuse's today. It's a pleasure to meet you." She says, mainly directed at Piper.

"I'm Piper, and this is—"

"Alex Vause." Alex cuts in curtly. She holds her hand out to shake, and wraps her other arm around Piper's waist possessively. Of course Alex has witnessed a lot of people checking Piper out. Men and women. It's part of the deal of dating someone as stunning as Piper, but that doesn't mean Alex has to like it. Alex is unquestionably possessive over Piper when someone's eyes wander a bit too much. Alex Vause doesn't share, especially not when it comes to Piper. And Alex isn't one to hide behind politeness if someone is hitting on HER girl.

"Pleasure." Maya answers with an over-done smile as she shakes Alex's hand, not letting go before she shoots another look at Piper.

"Now if you two could just undress and set up under the sheets, we'll get started shortly. And don't worry, the glass wall is tinted from the outside so nobody can see in as you undress." Maya explains. "Will you be okay getting undressed together, or do you want to take turns with one of you outside?"

Alex starts to answer before Piper can even open her mouth.

"Together." Alex says confidently, kissing Piper's neck. She wants this Maya woman to know who Piper belongs to before they start anything else.

"Of course." Maya responds. "I'll be back in a few minutes with the other masseuse."

"Thank you." Piper says politely as Maya walks out.

When the door closes behind Maya, Alex attacks Piper's lips. She pulls Piper flush against her body and claws her ass, pushing them together so hard that Piper's clit tingles. Alex thrusts her tongue into Piper's mouth without seeking permission and completely consumes Piper in the kiss. Piper sinks into it, and Alex backs her up against one of the stone columns. Alex digs her hands into Piper's hips and continues to tongue fuck her mouth. Their teeth are clattering and small moans are trying to escape from Piper's mouth, only to be swallowed down by Alex. As they make out, Alex thrusts her hips into Piper. With Piper's ass pressed against the stone column, all the pressure from Alex's thrust resonates in her pussy. She runs her fingers through Alex's dark waves as they kiss for a few more minutes, Alex unrelenting with her mouth, hands, and hips. Piper feels herself getting kind of hot and bothered, and before it goes any further she stops the kiss. Their foreheads rest together, their breathing ragged and harsh. Alex intertwines her fingers with Piper's.

"Where did that come from?" Piper asks, still catching her breath.

"That masseuse was checking you out, I didn't like it." Alex answers honestly.

"She was just being friendly!" Piper answers. "Not that I mind the hot make out session, but she was totally innocent, just being welcoming.

Alex wants to believe Piper. And this woman is a professional at a 5-star hotel, after all. But Piper never realizes the effect she has on people. She never thinks they're checking her out or flirting with her. But Alex wants to enjoy this, and more importantly wants Piper to enjoy it; so she tries to forget about it and move on.

"Okay, if you say so kid." Alex breathes. "Now clothes off baby." She smiles, hoping that if she acts like she trusts this Maya woman, maybe she actually will.

Piper and Alex both strip, watching each other the whole time. It's actually pretty erotic, especially with the gorgeous setting they're in, so Alex feels herself starting to relax a bit. A few minutes later after Piper and Alex are under their sheets, Maya and the other masseuse walk into the room.

"Are you ladies ready?" The other masseuse, Helena, asks them.

Piper and Alex both answer yes, and Maya walks a little too quickly to Piper.

"Let's mix it up today…" Maya says to Helena under her breath. It's loud enough for Alex to hear, and she can tell that Maya went straight for the table Helena always uses. And Alex knows exactly why she did that. But Alex makes a mental decision to keep her cool. She's not naïve enough that she doesn't understand massages. She knows that it's professional, and that Maya isn't crossing any sort of line yet. But Alex really hates the idea of some woman who clearly finds Piper attractive touching her naked body.

Maya drizzles some massage oil onto her palm.

"Okay Piper, I'm going to start with your legs. Let me know if you want me to go harder or softer. I can make it just how you like." Maya says in a voice that's a little too sultry. Helena and Maya start to massage Alex and Piper.

"Ohh my god that's so good." Piper moans when Maya starts to massage her calf. Alex's ears perk up at the sound. Apparently Piper is loud when she gets a massage just like she is in bed.

"Is that good Piper?" Maya asks, with obvious enjoyment in her voice.

"So good, mmm." Piper answers. _Jesus Christ_ , Alex thinks to herself. Normally Alex would get turned on hearing Piper make her sex noises like this, but the fact that it's Maya producing them kind of ruins it.

When the masseuses are both done with their client's calves, they move higher up to the back of their thighs.

"Piper, I'm going to start on your thighs now." Maya says softly as she gets more massage oil and then starts to work Piper's thighs. "Wow, your legs and glutes are incredibly toned. Are you a runner or something?" Maya asks, her voice not hiding how impressed she is with Piper's shapely legs and ass.

Alex can't believe this woman is fucking serious right now. She's obviously trying to flirt and compliment Piper. And she's complimenting Alex's favorite part of Piper's body. NOT OKAY. But Alex doesn't want to make a scene, so she just scowls quietly into the table.

"Yes! I am actually! I ran track in high school and college, and I still run as many days a week as I can." Piper answers excitedly. Completely oblivious to Maya's interest in her.

"Well it shows! What a great body." Maya says, working the oil into Piper's upper thighs.

Alex almost has an aneurism. Massages are supposed to be relaxing, but Alex is getting pissed.

"Thanks so much!" Piper responds. "Running is such a high for me, it totally clears my head."

"I know what you mean! I do yoga and Pilates and it's the same thing." Maya says in a chipper voice. "Actually, I teach a yoga class on the beach a few days a week. You should totally come!"

"That's sounds so fun!" Piper exclaims. "What time are the classes?"

"9am. And it's always a lot of fun. If you come, everyone usually wears spandex shorts, just a heads up. It gets pretty hot and sweaty. I'd love to have you there."

Alex finally joins their little conversation.

"Oh, too bad. We'll be busy then." Alex says.

"Did you make us plans somewhere?" Piper asks in a confused tone.

"Yeah, in bed." Alex says bluntly. She doesn't give a fuck if that's inappropriate to say in front of these two women. It's not like she'll see them again, and she certainly doesn't give a damn about them.

Piper still just thinks Maya is being friendly, and she loves when Alex talks about sex to her.

"Those are the best kind of plans." Piper laughs, turning her head and sending a wink over to Alex.

Alex blows her a kiss back. It's fucking annoying that Maya is flirting with Piper, but at least Piper isn't doing anything.

Helena chuckles at Alex and Piper's exchange, but Maya simply ignores it.

A few minutes later when their legs are done, Maya and Helena fill their hands with more massage oil and start on the backs. They knead their hands perfectly into the backs of the two women. It feels so good that Alex actually relaxes a bit. Maya is quieter now after Alex's last comment, which also helps Alex relax. She's happy when Helena starts to make small talk with them, detracting Maya's attention from Piper.

"So what have you ladies done on your vacation so far?" Helena asks.

"We've been to the beach a lot, and then we went to the private cove on Mendez Island." Piper answers happily. A good chunk of their trip so far has been spent having hot, perfect sex, but Piper obviously leaves that part out.

Maya cuts in before Helena can respond.

"I went there with my girlfriend once, it's really beautiful. Well, EX-girlfriend, I should say." Maya says, over-emphasizing the ex.

Alex has to hold back a scoff, is this woman for real?

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that." Piper answers, always so sweet and polite to strangers.

"Thank you." Maya says, the smile on her face easily heard in her voice over Piper's reaction. "It's okay though, it's for the best. We both needed to explore other things. Other people."

 _Jesus fucking Christ._

"That's a real shame, Daya." Alex interjects. She's really sick of this fucking woman.

"Um, it's Maya…" Maya responds.

"Whoops." Alex answers nonchalantly. "So Pipes baby, how are you liking the massage?"

"So good." Piper answers. "Thanks for all this, Al."

"Of course, anything for my girl. I'm glad you're getting your muscles relaxed after all the fun we had night." Alex says with a smirk. Last night she fucked Piper with the blonde's legs in a few positions that were downright acrobatic. It was fucking hot.

"So true." Piper smiles. She normally can get shy talking to Alex about this stuff in front of other people, but these women do couples massages every day. They probably hear about sex all the time. And with the massage and Alex's kiss earlier, Piper is feeling very loose. "And now I'll be extra flexible for you again tonight babe."

Alex can't suppress her smile. Piper is shoving it in Maya's face and she's not even doing it on purpose. God, does Alex love Piper.

"Mmm I can't wait, sexy girl." Alex answers.

Piper makes eye contact with Alex, and they stay that way for the rest of their massages. Alex actually enjoys herself from that point on. Maya got showed up and rejected, and Helena gave an incredible massage. By the end of it Alex is feeling relaxed and even more deeply connected to Piper.

Helena and Maya exit the room again so Piper and Alex can get back dressed. When Piper takes off the sheet and stands up, Alex can't help but gawk at her naked, shining body. HER girlfriend.

"Pipes, you're so goddamn sexy." Alex says, shaking her head in appreciation.

"You jealous that someone else got to touch this?" Piper asks, looking down at her body. She could tell Alex was a little off during the massage, and she knows Alex is possessive over her. And she especially knows how much Alex loves touching her body.

"I was jealous because that bitch was obviously into you." Alex shrugs. "It had nothing to do with her touching you, I understand that that's part of the deal with a massage. And plus, I'm 100% confident that nobody could ever touch you the way I can."

"That's for sure." Piper smiles. "And don't worry Al. If she was flirting with me I didn't even notice, so it was probably totally innocent. She probably is just a flirty person, who knows. I'm all yours baby."

Alex steps over to Piper and gives her a kiss. They break it off quickly though, knowing that they have to get dressed and out of the room so that it can be set up for the next clients.

When they get dressed and walk out to the reception area, fucking Maya is still there.

"There's a bonfire party at the beach tonight, you should come." Maya says to Piper. "Both of you, of course." She adds with a fake smile. She's not an idiot, she's not going to say anything that could jeopardize her job. "It's fun, there's an open bar and a DJ and all that."

"Oh, we should go!" Piper says to Alex.

"Sure, baby." Alex says, kissing Piper's jaw. Chances that they see Maya there are slim, and it sounds like it could be fun to experience some nightlife.

"Ah, yay!" Piper says excitedly.

"Hey Pipes, can you pick us up two cucumber waters before we go?" Alex asks Piper.

"Sure!" Piper answers, trotting off to the water table.

When she's gone Alex hands tips to both Helena and Maya. When she shakes Maya's hand with the tip, she leans in to speak to her quiet enough that Piper doesn't hear.

"And here's another tip, stay the fuck away from my girlfriend. She's too sweet to see your intentions, but I'm not. And I won't fucking have you ogling her." Alex says as she hands Maya the cash tip.

"Uh, I'm so sorry. I didn't… I didn't mean to…" Maya stutters.

"Whatever. Just don't go near her again." Alex says firmly. She turns back once more to smile confidently at the two women, and then meets Piper by the water.

"That massage was so great" Piper says, grabbing Alex's hand.

"I'm glad kid." Alex smiles.

"So you really don't mind going to that party thing tonight?"

"Nope, it sounds like fun." Alex says. "And gives you an excuse to wear something sexy for me."

"No excuse needed for that." Piper giggles.

* * *

That night after dinner, Alex and Piper head down to the bonfire party. Piper is wearing a red dress that crisscrosses on top and comes down to just below her ass. The dress is tight enough to fit like a second skin, and shows off a lot of Piper's body. Alex is wearing a black dress with a V-neck top, low cut enough that Piper can't take her eyes off it.

"Piper, that dress is literally sex. Like, if sex was a dress that'd be it." Alex says as they walk through the resort. "Seriously, I want to fuck you senseless while you're wearing that. Jesus."

"Guess which panties I'm wearing under it?"

"Hmm. Black lace thong?"

"Nope."

"Pale clue cheeky?"

"Nope!"

"Pink boyshorts?"

"You're never going to guess." Piper says, and then leans closer to Alex. "Because I'm not wearing any." She whispers into Alex's ear.

"Fucking hell, Piper." Alex groans. "I thought you wanted to go to this party? Are you trying to make it so I have no choice but to drag you to our room and fuck you till morning?"

"My plan is to see how long you make it before you have to fuck me." Piper smirks.

"You're already doing pretty well for yourself there kid." Alex laughs.

* * *

A few minutes later they arrive at the party. It's a gorgeous set up. It's at the nearby resort, which is more of a party atmosphere than Piper and Alex's resort. Apparently though they share some events, so patrons of one resort can go to events that the other resort holds. The party is right on the beach, with bonfires set up across the shore. There are multiple tiki shack bars serving fruity drinks to partygoers. There are happy people all over the place. There are quite a few couples, and then a lot of single adults mingling. The music is energetic and there is a whole mass of people dancing by the DJ booth.

"This is pretty sweet." Piper remarks as they take it all in.

"This is even better than I was expecting." Alex agrees. "Want a drink?"

"Definitely."

They walk to the bar and Alex orders them both a margarita. When the bartender hands them their drinks, they're huge.

"Jesus, I'm going to be wasted by the end of the night." Piper laughs.

"That's for sure, kid. You're a lightweight anyway." Alex grins. "But s'all good, drunk Piper is always really horny, and super into me."

"So is sober Piper" Piper giggles.

"True." Alex chuckles. "Cheers to horny Piper!" Alex jokes, holding her glass up to Piper.

"I'll drink to that!" Piper exclaims, clinking glasses with Alex before they both take a long sip.

"Shit, this is really good." Alex says, looking down at the drink.

"Aren't you glad I got you into margaritas?"

"Well I still prefer something less fruity in most cases, but this margarita on the beach thing really hits the spot."

"You know what else would hit the spot right now?" Piper asks.

"My fingers?" Alex answers with a smirk, earning her a playful slap from Piper.

"That hits the spot all the time." Piper laughs. "But look at those mini hotdogs over there!" She says pointing over to a waiter carrying around a tray of mini-hotdogs.

"Mini hotdogs, Pipes? Really?"

"Yeah! They're so fucking good! C'mon Al, when's the last time you've had a mini hot dog?"

"So long ago I can't remember."

"Exactly! You need to be reintroduced to the deliciousness." Piper says as she grabs Alex's hand and drags her over to the waiter. They each grab one, and Piper is the first to shove it in her mouth enthusiastically.

"Oh my god this is so fucking delicious!" Piper exclaims as she grabs another one.

"Pipes, should I be concerned about how excited you're getting over a wiener?" Alex jokes.

"Shut up!" Piper laughs, slapping Alex on the arm again. "Anyway, these babies are much better than actual dick."

"You know what else is better than actual dick?"

"Let me guess, your fingers?" Piper giggles.

"Damn right!" Alex cheers. She licks two of her fingers and then drags them across Piper's face, something she often does with Piper's (or her own) cum. So of course it gets Piper a little hot.

"You're really into your fingers tonight babe."

"Well tonight you'll be getting really into them, too. Or rather, they'll be getting into you." Alex says with a flirty, over-the-top wink.

Piper laughs at that one.

"If we go dance, will you stop with the sexual innuendos?" Piper asks with a grin.

"Probably not, but you'll get to have my hands all over you. And word on the beach is that these fingers are pretty talented."

"You're insane" Piper laughs.

"Insanely talented." Alex responds.

"Show me." Piper says, changing her tone to something more seductive. Piper and Alex put their empty drinks down and make their way to the dance area that is stuffed with people dancing and having a good time. The DJ is playing a sexy remix, and Alex instantly wraps her arms around Piper's waist and pulls her close. Piper gyrates her hips against Alex, and makes sexy eye contact with the brunette. They dance like that for the rest of the song, and when a new one comes on Alex already lowers her hands down to grab Piper's hot ass.

"That didn't take long." Piper says with a grin.

"Your ass is so sexy in this dress Pipes. And no panties underneath? Mmmmm." Alex says, giving Piper's ass a firm squeeze.

While Alex is exploring Piper's ass with her hands, Piper is not-so-subtly exploring Alex's tits with her eyes. Piper has the perfect angle to look down at Alex's cleavage bouncing around as she dances. It's quite a sight to see.

"Very covert, babe." Alex jokes as she watches Piper very obviously watching her breasts.

"I want to touch them so badly." Piper groans.

"So what's stopping you?" Alex says, challenging Piper.

"Let's do shots." Piper blurts out. She always dances a little sexier when she's more intoxicated. And she wants to be sexy tonight for Alex, with no inhibitions.

"Sure thing!" Alex smiles. Alex runs over to the bar and gets four tequila shots for her and Piper. She hands Piper's hers and they both throw back the first shot.

"Whew!" Alex yells after the liquor goes down.

"Mmm I love tequila." Piper rasps.

"I know you do baby. Just go easy, tequila gets you drunk really fast."

"I'm done for now, no worries. I want your hot body back on the dance floor with me!" Piper exclaims, taking the second shot and discarding the glasses.

Alex loves when Piper is so enthusiastic and playful. So she downs her second shot too, and follows Piper back to the dance area.

Piper is decidedly more handsy this time. She rubs her hands up and down Alex's body, grazing them over her tits. Piper spins and shakes her ass and rolls her body. She is all over the place and is dancing in a way that is so suggestive Alex almost can't believe it. Piper steps away from Alex and makes eye contact with the brunette. Then she starts to run her hands up and down her own body, even smacking her own ass for Alex. Piper is downright sex on a stick right now. She's the sexiest person on the dance floor by far, and what she lacks in talent with dancing she is making up for with the sexiness she's putting into it. And she's all Alex's. Alex can't take her eyes off of Piper, and she sure as hell doesn't want to. The fact that Alex has unlimited access for fucking this sexy girl makes her feel really damn lucky. And really damn horny. Alex has the hottest girl here, and yeah that's pretty great.

Needing to feel more of Piper on her body, Alex grabs Piper and pulls her in to grind against her. Piper immediately starts to grind her hips against Alex's front, turning Alex on even more. Piper's ass is only separated from Alex by a thin dress fabric, and that thought drives Alex wild. She pulls Piper closer and closer against her, wanting to feel Piper's ass as much as possible.

"Notice anything, Pipes?" Alex asks directly into Piper's ear.

"What?" Piper answers, still grinding into Alex to the beat of the music.

"That you're the hottest person here." Alex rasps. "And you're all fucking mine." Alex nibbles on Piper's earlobe, causing the blonde to grind her ass even harder.

"If you say so." Piper grins. "But if that's the case, then you get to go home with the hottest woman here tonight."

"Oh, that I do." Alex smiles. "And what would the hottest girl at this party want tonight?"

"To be fucked like she deserves."

"I believe that can be arranged." Alex says into Piper's ear.

Piper turns around abruptly and grabs the back of Alex's head. Before the older woman can even react, Piper is attacking her mouth. Piper and Alex make out for a couple whole songs, their bodies swaying together to the beat. The kiss gets pretty steamy and both women are extra touchy. They touch each other all over and it doesn't take long for Alex to start running her nails up and down Piper's thighs, teasing the bottom of her dress. Piper is already wet and wanting. Dancing so provocatively on the dance floor with Alex is really doing it for her. Not to mention the tequila.

Before Alex starts fucking Piper in the middle of the dance floor, she takes a step back and tries to cool herself down. Piper recognizes what Alex is doing and tries to do the same.

"I want you so bad." Piper says.

"I know baby, me too. We can go soon. But think of how great the sex will be after we've waited this long." Alex responds.

"Do normal couples consider it a long time if they don't have sex for like three hours?" Piper giggles.

"Well there's no way normal couples have sex as hot as ours, so probably not." Alex shrugs. They grab hands and head back to the area with drinks and food. They find a place with enough space to stand around, and they each get another margarita.

"I can't ever get enough of you." Piper states.

"Me nether babe. And that's a good thing."

"It's going to suck when we go back to the real world and I can't fuck you any minute that I want to." Piper says.

"I know, work is going to be brutal to get through after this week." Alex responds.

"Will sexy texts and pictures help?" Piper smirks.

"Those ALWAYS help, kid."

After Piper and Alex talk and drink for another ten minutes, a beautiful woman starts walking straight towards them. Of fucking course it's Maya.

"Al, look! It's my masseuse from today." Piper points out.

"Oh, wonderful." Alex says sarcastically.

"She looks like she's coming over here."

"That's a shocker."

"She's probably just being friendly."

"Yeah, friendly with the intentions of getting into your pants. AKA flirting."

"You jealous babe?" Piper smirks.

"No." Alex lies.

"Aw, poor jealous baby." Piper chuckles. "Can you imagine fucking a masseuse? I mean imagine those hands… Those fingers…" Piper teases.

"Keep saying this shit and you'll be choosing between her fingers and your own." Alex says with a smirk, holding up her hand in front of Piper's face. "And these magical fingers of mine will be all for me."

"Mmm, can I watch?" Piper says right before Maya reaches where they are standing.

"Piper!" She says enthusiastically. She's very obviously drunk. She's also wearing a mini skirt so short it wouldn't even cover a normal pair of underwear. On top she's wearing a shirt that's tied up in the front, revealing most of her stomach and exposing her belly button ring. She's also wearing 5 inch heels, which is pretty fucking ridiculous to wear to a beach party.

"Uh, hi!" Piper responds, a bit taken aback by Maya's enthusiasm.

"I'm so glad you came! Things were getting a bit dry here, but that's certainly not the case now with you here." Maya says flirtatiously.

Alex almost loses her cool. This bitch is going to flirt with her girlfriend in FRONT of her? Again?

"We were just on our way out." Alex says firmly.

"Didn't seem like it." Maya fires back. Clearly Maya isn't going to hold back now that she's not at work this time.

"It's time for you to go." Alex says. Maya is fucking trying to check out Piper's ass. Nope, not going to happen. "And stop staring at my girlfriend's ass. It's mine, not yours."

Maya scoffs at that, and turns back to Piper.

"Piper, you could hook up with anyone at this party that you want to. N-no need to tie yourself down to some possessive chick with an ob-vlious temper." Maya slurs.

Piper is thrown off by Maya's forwardness. She wanted to believe that Maya was just being friendly, but obviously Alex was right. And the look in Alex's eyes right now is raging possessiveness and protectiveness. And it's fucking turning Piper on.

"Temper?! Oh, trust me, you're lucky I've kept my cool as much as I have. But if you want to see a temper, then sure, I'll show you a temper." And then Alex throws the rest of her margarita onto Maya's shirt.

"Bitch!" Maya yells. "But fine, whatever. You just gave me an excuse to do this…" And Maya pulls her shirt off over her head, revealing a barely there bra and MASSIVE tits. Alex's love for Piper swells when she looks over at the blonde and sees her eyes not on the breasts in front of them, but instead already looking back at Alex. The desire in Piper's eyes is obvious. Alex smirks back at her.

"Nobody is interested Maya, so I suggest you start walking away." Alex says.

Piper wants to talk and join in with Alex, but she's too turned on watching Alex do this.

"Come on Piper, this is-slyour last chance. Let me show you what it's like to be fucked by a REAL top." Maya says drunkenly. "And your girlfriend can come along. She can watch as I grab your tight little ass and fuck you like you need it."

And that's the last straw.

Alex winds back and punches Maya across the face.

The punch has all of Alex's anger behind it and is enough to knock Maya to the ground (she certainly wasn't expecting it), but Alex still doesn't go full force, not wanting to actually hurt the woman. But nobody fucking talks about Piper like that. Nobody talks about her ass and fucking her. Nope. Not going to happen.

As Maya grabs her face and starts to stand up, Alex grabs Piper's hand and they run away. Piper's heart is racing and her pussy is throbbing. Watching Alex punch that girl was the hottest thing ever. Seeing Alex protect her and be so possessive made Piper so horny she swears she's dripping down her leg. Her pussy is aching, and the only cure is Alex fucking her hard and deep.

"Hotel room. NOW." Piper exclaims urgently as she and Alex hurry along back to their resort.

"Oh my god I need to fuck you so badly right now holy shit." Alex moans. She's dying to fuck Piper. It's as if she won't even be able to fully breathe until her fingers are deep inside Piper's pussy. She needs to fill her girl up more than she needs oxygen right now.

"That was so hot holy fuck I'm so wet Al oh my god I need you." Piper says with even more urgency in her voice. They're practically running to their hotel, but it's still not fast enough.

"You're fucking all mine. I need to fuck you like you're mine. I need my fingers deep inside your cunt." Alex groans as they hurry towards their building.

Piper and Alex are lucky in this moment that the resort grounds are fairly empty. They're running with their hands held tight, stopping every few yards to kiss frantically. They're moaning and tripping and clawing at each other as much as they can while they run.

When they get near the resort pool, it's closed and empty.

"Alex I can't wait any more. I need you to fuck me oh my god I'm throbbing for you." Piper says desperately. She's out of breath and panting and can't even tell if it's from running or from how turned on she is. Probably both. But it doesn't even matter. All that matters is getting the relief that only Alex's fingers can bring her right now.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard baby." Alex says in the raspiest voice possible. Arousal and desire are thick in her throat.

"Now, Alex." Piper pants, rubbing her legs together to try to gain some of the friction she needs. It's not even remotely enough though.

Alex grabs Piper and pulls her into one of the cabanas by the pool. It's totally open in the front, but at least it has a roof and three walls, and a couch. And there's nobody near them except for a few couples strolling around the resort grounds. And neither Alex nor Piper gives a fuck about that right now. They need this.

When they get into the cabana, Alex pushes Piper onto the couch. Alex is surprised when Piper slides down off the couch onto the ground below it. Her surprise turns into delight when Piper kneels on the ground with her legs spread and her front bracing the couch in front of her for support. She looks back up at Alex and gives her a pussy-crushing gaze. Piper wants it from behind. Badly. And oh, is Alex ready to give it to her.

* * *

A/N- I haven't given y'all a 'cliffhanger' in awhile, so I decided it was time. Don't hate me! Let me know what you thought of the chapter and I'll have the next one up soon. I want to drag out Alex's dirty, possessive fucking a little bit anyway, so I decided to push it to next chapter. I'm thinking of also having Alex give Piper her own sexy massage (to show up Maya), and then I'm going to let Vauseman have some fun with X-rated hotel pay-per-view ;). Thoughts on that? And what kind of porn do you think they watch together?

Also, I recently became aware of the Vauseman fandom twitter presence. It was pretty awesome to see that some people are spreading the link to this fic and tweeting positive support for this story. So shout out to all of you, that's pretty fucking cool. And a special shout out to the person who tweeted something along the lines of me going "faster than Alex's fingers", because I thought that was pretty fucking funny.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N- Three followers away from 300... Think we can make that happen?!

Thanks for the support as always. Enjoy this smut-fest.

* * *

 _"Hotel room. NOW." Piper exclaims urgently as she and Alex hurry along back to their resort._

 _"Oh my god I need to fuck you so badly right now holy shit." Alex moans. She's dying to fuck Piper. It's as if she won't even be able to fully breathe until her fingers are deep inside Piper's pussy. She needs to fill her girl up more than she needs oxygen right now._

 _"That was so hot holy fuck I'm so wet Al oh my god I need you." Piper says with even more urgency in her voice. They're practically running to their hotel, but it's still not fast enough._

 _"You're fucking all mine. I need to fuck you like you're mine. I need my fingers deep inside your cunt." Alex groans as they hurry towards their building._

 _Piper and Alex are lucky in this moment that the resort grounds are fairly empty. They're running with their hands held tight, stopping every few yards to kiss frantically. They're moaning and tripping and clawing at each other as much as they can while they run._

 _When they get near the resort pool, it's closed and empty._

 _"Alex I can't wait any more. I need you to fuck me oh my god I'm throbbing for you." Piper says desperately. She's out of breath and panting and can't even tell if it's from running or from how turned on she is. Probably both. But it doesn't even matter. All that matters is getting the relief that only Alex's fingers can bring her right now._

 _"I'm going to fuck you so hard baby." Alex says in the raspiest voice possible. Arousal and desire are thick in her throat._

 _"Now, Alex." Piper pants, rubbing her legs together to try to gain some of the friction she needs. It's not even remotely enough though._

 _Alex grabs Piper and pulls her into one of the cabanas by the pool. It's totally open in the front, but at least it has a roof and three walls, and a couch. And there's nobody near them except for a few couples strolling around the resort grounds. And neither Alex nor Piper gives a fuck about that right now. They need this._

 _When they get into the cabana, Alex pushes Piper onto the couch. Alex is surprised when Piper slides down off the couch onto the ground below it. Her surprise turns into delight when Piper kneels on the ground with her legs spread and her front bracing the couch in front of her for support. She looks back up at Alex and gives her a pussy-crushing gaze. Piper wants it from behind. Badly. And oh, is Alex ready to give it to her._

"God Piper you're the sexiest little thing fucking ever." Alex rasps. Piper on her knees leaning forward with her arms holding the couch is goddamn enticing as fuck. Alex pulls her own dress off, wanting to feel Piper's skin against her. She needs to consume Piper right now. Take her and fuck her in the most primal way imaginable.

"Now baby pleaseeee." Piper moans desperately. Her ass is rocking back and forth, needing the weight of Alex against it. Needing so much from Alex right now, but eager for absolutely any touch. Anything to quell the aching need coursing through her body.

Alex drops to the ground and kneels behind Piper's body, fitting herself between Piper's outstretched legs. Alex pushes her body against Piper's back, and at the first light contact Piper thrusts her ass back into Alex.

A deep groan escapes Alex's chest when she feels Piper's ass hit her clit, that's already sensitive just from how fucking horny she is. Piper hears Alex's moan and starts to grind her ass against Alex even more. It's not enough to give her the much needed friction for her pussy, but hearing the noises coming out of Alex's mouth is fucking insane. Alex is moaning and cursing in a deep, raspy voice each time Piper circles her ass on Alex's front. Alex kept her panties on and now the wet patch is growing and growing. After a few more of Piper's grinds, Alex is so wet that her panties soak into the fabric of Piper's tight dress. When Alex sees that, she pushes Piper's dress up onto her back revealing her entire round ass.

With her growing desire nearly skyrocketing, Alex leans forward and bites Piper's ass cheek. Piper yelps out at the surprise contact, her yelp quickly switching to a frantic, needy moan. Alex bit her hard enough that it'll leave a mark, and that surges even more craving to her already pulsing pussy.

"Alexxxxx" Piper pleads, urgently rubbing her ass against the brunette.

"Who does this ass belong to?" Alex asks Piper along with a swift spank.

"Fuck! Oh god it's all yours Al."

Alex is feeling so possessive over Piper. Seeing the way people checked Piper out all night, especially Maya, made Alex desperate to claim Piper. The fact that Piper is nearly oblivious to how others see her only makes Alex want to fuck her more. Alex could not be more possessive or protective over Piper, and it makes her really revved up.

"That's right baby." Alex rasps. Then finally. FINALLY. She thrusts two fingers deep into Piper's pussy. Piper is dripping wet, so Alex didn't even need to tease her pussy anymore before harshly entering it.

"OH GOD! Oh Alex!" Piper screams, loud enough that if anyone is on the grounds, they probably heard.

"Good girl. Scream my name so everyone knows who you belong to. This pussy is mine." Alex grunts, thrusting her fingers into Piper at a rough, quick pace already.

"Alex! Oh fuck so good." Piper says. She's bucking her hips back to meet Alex's thrusts, pulling the brunette in harder and deeper.

"I love your cunt baby. So tight and ready for me. God you're so fucking tight." Alex groans. Piper feels so damn tight around her fingers she thinks she might lose her mind. With her own need still growing dangerously, Alex starts to put her hips into her thrusts. Her hand hits her clit on each thrust that way, and she can fuck Piper even harder. What they both want.

"FUCK! Oh my god Alex Jesus." Piper yells. Alex is slamming into her pussy. Her entire body is behind each thrust, sending her slim digits bolting into Piper's pussy.

"Do you want three, my horny girl?" Alex asks in a rough voice. Her entire body feels on fire right now. Between her possessiveness, feeling Piper's tight walls around her fingers, and the impact her pussy is getting from her thrusts, Alex is delirious. She's overcome with pleasure.

"Mmm yes." Piper exclaims. She already feels so filled up with Alex's fingers, but she wants it even rougher. She wants to feel Alex for days, and remember exactly how Alex claimed her pussy like this.

Alex adds a third finger and they both moan out at the first thrust. Piper's tight pussy walls are impossibly stretched and are pulsing down hard on Alex's digits. Alex is nearly losing it at the feeling of her fingers inside Piper's warm, wet cunt. Each time Alex thrusts her fingers into Piper's tight channel she can feel the muscles trying to keep her in. Piper's orgasm is right on the horizon, and Alex doesn't feel like she's far behind.

"Jesus Piper your pussy is unreal." Alex grunts as she fucks Piper mercilessly. "And it's fucking mine."

"Just yours. Forever." Piper pants, her breathing heavy and frantic.

Something about Piper saying "forever" strikes a chord with Alex. Piper means so much to her, and the thought of losing Piper is something that terrifies her. She tries not to think about it, but she can't help it. When she sees people checking Piper out or flirting with her, Alex is wracked with horrible thoughts of Piper leaving her. She couldn't handle losing her girl. Piper is everything to her, and she likes who she is with Piper in her life. So for Piper to say that Alex gets to have her forever… Well that means fucking everything to Alex. And Alex becomes desperate to make Piper cum hard as soon as possible.

"I want to make you cum so hard on my fingers." Alex rasps to Piper.

"A-almost there baby." Piper moans.

With her free hand, Alex reaches around Piper and finds her clit. Piper is coated in thick arousal, but Alex is skilled enough to stay precise as she rubs the wet bundle of nerves.

"ALEX!" Piper screams. She's literally about to explode. Alex made this the quick, perfect fuck they both desperately needed. And now Piper braces for the massive orgasm about to rip apart her body. Alex waits eagerly to feel Piper's walls clamp on her fingers. And especially to feel the puddle of cum she gets in her hand as a reward.

"Cum baby. Cum just for me." Alex says in a deep, raspy voice. "I love you so much, I want you to cum."

Hearing those three beautiful words come out of Alex's mouth, in that deliciously raspy voice, is Piper's undoing.

"FUCKKKKALEXFUCKKKKKKKK!" Piper yells incoherently. Her ass bucks into Alex and her pussy clamps down aggressively on Alex's long fingers. Piper's eyes roll back as pleasure erupts inside her body. She needed this SO badly, and it's satisfying every need. Piper moans and curses as she climaxes, and her pussy spits a load of cum into Alex's palm.

Piper's orgasm is invading all of Alex's senses. The sound of Piper's low moans and screams. The sight of her squirming around with her bare ass against Alex. The smell of sweat, sex, and arousal. The salty taste on Alex's bottom lip as she bites down on it in pleasure. And most importantly, the feeling of Piper's still-tightening pussy and her sweet sticky cum all over Alex's hand. It's too much. And it's absolutely everything Alex needs.

"PIPER! Ughhhhh oh god baby!" Alex screams as she cums hard. She thrusts her hips forward so she can grind against her hand and Piper's ass as her orgasm rips through her body. Piper's coming down from her high, so she's coherent enough to jerk her ass back to help Alex grind and cum hard.

"Oh fuck baby mmmmm." Piper moans as she feels Alex's orgasm against her bare ass.

Alex keeps Piper close to her body as the last few shockwaves of her orgasm subside. God, she needed that. Alex leans forward and places sweet kisses on Piper's neck as she pulls her three fingers out. Piper whimpers softly, but Alex's perfect neck kisses help ease the loss.

Piper turns around and leans her back against the couch, still recovering from the intense orgasm. Alex sits next to her and intertwines their fingers.

"That was so good, babe." Piper smiles.

"Sooo good. We needed that so bad." Alex chuckles, remembering how desperate they were when they left the party.

"I know, I would've fucked you in the middle of a bunch of people if it took us any longer to run away." Piper giggles.

"Damn, if I had known that I wouldn't have run so fast." Alex smirks.

"Such an exhibitionist." Piper says playfully.

"True. Something about fucking you in public gets me hot."

"I love thinking that people can maybe hear us. That they'll be like 'damn, that chick is getting it good right now!'" Piper laughs.

"And I like to be the one giving it to you good." Alex smiles, kissing Piper's neck again.

"So damn good. You're unbelievable at fucking me, I swear."

"Well you're in for a long night of it, kid."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

"Thank god." Piper grins.

"We should probably go back to our room though. Now that the urgency has past, I want to take my time with you." Alex says in a low, sultry voice.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

Back in their hotel room, Alex goes into the bathroom to wash her face and freshen up before round two. With Alex out of their bedroom Piper strips completely naked to surprise Alex. She lies down on their bed and makes sure her legs are spread so Alex can see how wet and ready she is again already.

A few minutes later Alex walks out of their bathroom, drying her face with a wash cloth. When she sees Piper, the towel drops almost as fast as her jaw. Piper's hot body is sprawled onto the bed, her pussy visibly dripping onto the sheets. She's looking at Alex with dilated eyes and her bottom lip caught under her front teeth.

Sex. Piper is literally sex.

"Jesus Pipes." Alex says once her mouth isn't so dry.

"I'm ready for you baby." Piper says in a soft, seductive voice.

"I can see that." Alex replies as she starts sauntering over to her girl.

"What do you want to do to me?"

"Oh, so many things, sexy girl." Alex says as she gets to the bed and strokes Piper's hair off her face. "But first, I'm going to mark you. So everyone at this resort knows you're mine."

"Mmmm make me yours Al." Piper moans.

Alex strips down to her underwear and steps onto the bed. She immediately crawls to the space between Piper's legs. She looks down at Piper's gorgeous, pink pussy and shakes her head slowly in appreciation.

"Your pussy is always so damn wet."

"Just for you, Al."

Alex hovers over Piper's body, holding herself up and bringing her head to Piper's neck.

"You're mine." Alex growls into Piper's neck, and then starts sucking on the soft skin. Alex sucks long and hard enough that she's sure they'll be a visible mark.

"Mmm Alex." Pipe moans as Alex moves over to suck the skin under Piper's jaw. Alex sucks and nibbles Piper's skin, and then soothes her tongue over it.

"Do you like that baby?" Alex asks, inches away from Piper's lips.

"Yes." Piper breathes, before connecting their lips in a steamy kiss.

After a few minutes, Alex breaks away and smiles down at Piper.

"Mine." She rasps as she lowers her mouth to Piper's collarbone. It's a super sensitive spot for Piper so Alex takes her time to suck and leave a few marks across the area. As she does that, Piper squirms and moans. Alex's mouth is so talented and Piper is already getting worked up from this. And it's really hot and possessive of Alex to take the time to mark her all over.

"Babyyyyy." Piper groans.

"This feel good?" Alex asks.

"Soo nice."

"Good girl. MY good girl."

Alex grazes her tongue down Piper's chest and circles both of her nipples slowly. They stiffen quickly, and Alex sucks one of them into her mouth. Piper arches forward and Alex swirls the nipple around in her warm mouth. She even lets her teeth skim over it, earning her a loud moan from Piper.

"GOD Alex."

Alex moves over to Piper's other nipple and gives it the same treatment. Piper is responding so well to Alex playing with her tits that the brunette decides to take it farther. Alex positions her mouth to the side of Piper's tit, right next to her nipple. Instead of sucking on the skin like Piper is expecting, Alex bites down roughly.

"FUCK!" Piper screams with pleasure. She's surprised how good that felt.

"You like that?" Alex asks after soothing the bite mark with her tongue.

"Yesss."

"Naughty girl." Alex smirks. "Want it again?"

Piper nods quickly and Alex bites down on her other tit. Piper yells out again at the feeling and a gush of wetness leaves her pussy when Alex licks over the mark. The contrast between the harsh bite and the soft lick is incredible.

"Ughh yes Al."

Alex kisses down Piper's torso and gives the blonde another mark right above her smooth mound. It gets Alex hot thinking about how the mark will be visible when Piper wears a bikini tomorrow. As Alex sucks another mark onto Piper's hip she can smell Piper's unique scent. It's intoxicating as always.

"God you smell good." Alex growls when she releases the skin.

"It's ready for you." Piper says. Alex has been slowly working her up and her pussy is pulsing again.

Alex licks down as if she's going to go where Piper needs her, but then travels down to her inner thigh. Piper gasps out in frustration, but starts to moan again when Alex sucks hard on the sensitive skin of her upper thigh. Alex sucks long enough to leave mark, but is getting desperate to taste Piper. She hasn't tasted Piper's pussy since this afternoon, and that's far too long as far as she's concerned. So Alex lifts her head up from between Piper's legs and gives the blonde a smoldering look. Piper knows Alex well, and she can tell that Alex is eager for her taste. And Piper is well aware of how much is waiting for Alex between her legs.

"Time to taste your delicious pussy." Alex says, deep perfect desire dripping from her voice.

Alex's first lick of Piper's cunt isn't hesitant. She doesn't ease into it. Alex takes a flat, broad lick over Piper's entire pussy. The lick is powerful. Alex Vause knows what she's doing and she knows what she wants. And all she can even think about right now is Piper's dripping, open, juicy cunt. Jesus, Alex needs it. The first lick isn't enough. The swirl of her tongue around Piper's clit? Not enough. That first taste of the strong arousal from inside Piper's pussy? Still not enough. Alex needs more. And she knows exactly what she wants. Exactly what will quench her thirst for Piper's essence.

Alex lifts her face off Piper's pussy and looks up at Piper. She's not surprised to see a look of confusion and sexual frustration on Piper's face.

"Al?" Piper asks through ragged breath. A few minutes of Alex's tongue and she's falling apart.

"I love your pussy so much. I need more of it. Will you please ride my face baby?" Alex asks. Usually it's Alex who sits on Piper's face. It's not that Piper hasn't done it; it's just that Piper is usually too worried that she'll suffocate Alex or will smell too strong there or something. But right now Alex is hoping Piper will trust that she really does want to pleasure her this way.

"Mmm okay." Piper answers with a sexy smile. Right now she's not worried about anything really. Her mind is zeroed in on the sexy woman between her legs, and the look of desire on her face. Piper can tell Alex wants this BAD. And honestly, riding Alex's gorgeous face and sexy lips sounds pretty fucking great right now.

"Ugh yesss." Alex growls. She slides off of Piper and lies on her back with her head up by the pillows. Piper sits up and turns towards Alex. Alex waves Piper towards her with a single finger. And mouths "Come here" to her.

Piper crawls up towards Alex and straddles her face. She rests one knee on each side of Alex's face, but doesn't put her pussy all the way down yet. She grabs onto the headboard for support already. With Alex about to fuck her, she knows she'll need help keeping her balance.

Alex looks up and has the perfect view of Piper's pussy. Rosy folds open. Clit swollen and exposed. And a thick layer of arousal on Piper's entire pussy as well as her thighs. Fucking amazing.

Alex grabs Piper's ass (another benefit of this position), and pulls her down onto her face. Piper moans loudly when she feels Alex's soft tongue on her. Alex laps for a few minutes first. She needs to consume as much of Piper's arousal as possible. She licks her entire tongue up from Piper's pulsing opening to her needy clit. She uses the soft part of her tongue, so Piper's juices flow down her throat perfectly. Alex could never get rid of Piper's taste. Never.

"God Alex that's so good." Piper moans. Her pussy is thumping and wetness is gushing all over Alex's face. When Piper feels herself coating Alex's plump lips in her juices, it turns her on and she gives Alex even more.

Now that Alex has the taste on her tongue that she so desperately needed, she takes her time with Piper. She spends a couple minutes just making out with Piper's pussy. Lapping and swirling her tongue and flicking Piper's clit. She's thorough and shows attention to every single spot. She is unwilling to let any part of Piper's sweet pussy go unappreciated. She is worshiping Piper's cunt.

After a few more minutes of that, Piper needs more. Alex is all over her and using the perfect pressure and suction and she's losing her mind.

"Baby, inside." Piper pants.

Alex moans at Piper's sexy request, and her voice sends vibrations through Piper's pussy.

"Ohhh my god." Piper exclaims.

Alex smiles against Piper. Because literally nothing could make her happier than giving Piper pleasure. And then she thrusts her tongue into Piper's tight hole.

"ALEX OH FUCK AL!" Piper screams. Loud enough that everybody near their suite heard.

Alex squeezes Piper's ass and pulls her down harder against her face. She encourages Piper to start rocking on her face. Piper is always afraid she's going to hurt Alex, so she hesitates to ride her as much as she wants to. But with Alex's encouragement, Piper takes what she needs and starts to ride Alex's face. She drags her clit across Alex's smooth skin as the brunette's tongue thrusts and swirls inside her.

Alex wants to make Piper's orgasm absolutely mind-blowing, so she stations a finger near Piper's ass. When she gets closer to the tight hole, she feels Piper's walls clench around her tongue and her girl starts to ride her harder. Clearly, Piper is eager for what Alex is threatening to give her.

"Do it baby." Piper moans.

Piper asking for anything in her ass always makes Alex fucking horny as hell. She slowly pushes her finger into Piper's other hole while she tongue-fucks her pussy.

"HOLY FUCK!" Piper yells. And she continues to moan and curse as pleasure builds inside her. Alex is fucking her so goddamn well right now. And soon she gets to cum all over Alex's face. How is this real life? How is real life allowed to be this good?

Alex curls her tongue up and presses it against Piper's g-spot. She moves her finger around in Piper's tight ass, feeling the muscles there pulling her in tightly. And Piper fucking explodes.

"OH MY GOD ALEX I'M CUMMING I'M CUMMING FUCKING HELL OH GOD AL AHH FUCK!" Piper screams out as her body grinds into Alex's face and she cums HARD. Like, really hard. Like hard enough to squirt. All over Alex's face.

Alex tries her best to swallow as much of Piper's cum as she can, but Piper is releasing a huge load on her. Piper has never squirted on Alex's face while riding it before, and it's turning Alex on so much. Having her face soaked with the evidence of Piper's pleasure is making her pussy throb. And Piper's orgasm keeps going and going. She grinds into Alex and spurts out more and more onto Alex's face. When Piper stops climaxing, she collapses off of Alex. She luckily is able to shift as she collapses so she doesn't fall onto Alex. Not that Alex would even care though. Nothing could ruin this moment for her. Piper squirting all over her face is probably the memory she's going to use for the next hundred times she masturbates. When Alex is fucking herself and is seconds away from cumming, the thought of Piper gushing all over her face will send her over the edge. So yeah, life is pretty great right now.

Piper is lying on her back, her chest rising up and down rapidly as she tries to calm her breathing. When she can speak again, she looks over at Alex's wet face.

"Oh my god. I can't believe I did that." Piper gasps.

"Piper, that was so fucking hot I almost came from it." Alex says.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. Oh my god that whole thing fucking hit the spot."

"That was pretty damn incredible. I don't know if I've ever cum that hard. And you know I've had some pretty fucking incredible orgasms."

"I'm glad it was so good for you kid. I certainly enjoyed myself." Alex smirks.

"I don't even need to tell you how much I enjoyed myself, because it's all over your face." Piper giggles. "Want me to get you a towel?"

"I kinda don't want to wipe it off yet. I'm quite proud of it." Alex smirks.

"You can't keep it there!" Piper laughs. "Here, how 'bout this." She says. And then she leans over to Alex and licks her face up, making sure she swallows all of it down.

"Okay yeah, that was even better." Alex grins.

"I fucking love you." Piper sighs as she cuddles up against Alex's naked body.

"I fucking love you too. AND I love fucking you." Alex says.

"Thanks baby." Piper nuzzles her head into Alex's neck.

"Hey, so can I ask you something?" Alex says, a trace of vulnerability evident in her voice.

"Sure, anything."

"Earlier tonight when we were fucking in the cabana… You said that you're mine, forever." Alex says softly. She's slightly nervous to bring this up.

"Yeah?" Piper says, encouraging Alex to continue.

"Did you mean that? Or was it just something you said because I was getting off on being possessive and all that." Alex says, her face turning slightly pink.

Her nerves go down when she sees a huge, soul-capturing smile form on Piper's face.

"I meant it. I love you, Al. I don't want anyone else, ever."

Alex captures Piper's lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

"I feel the same way. You're the only one I've ever wanted like this, and you're the only one I'll ever want again.

"God I love you."

"So this brings me to my second question…"

"What is it?" Piper asks.

"I want you to move in with me. I know it hasn't even been a year yet, but I love you. And this is SO real to me. I seriously hate being at my apartment without you there. I hate sleeping without you next to me, snoring quietly and stealing the blankets. I want to wake up next to you every single morning. And then shower with your hot ass." Alex finishes with a chuckle. "So what do you say?"

"Are you serious Alex?!" Piper asks, excitement bubbling inside her.

"Yes." Alex smiles, kissing Piper's neck.

"Oh my god!"

"So is that a yes?" Alex grins.

"That's a fucking yes." Piper exclaims, kissing Alex eagerly.

Alex pulls back after a few minutes to tell Piper one more thing.

"You know, it's a good thing you said yes because Boo, Nicky, and Lorna are already moving your stuff to my apartment this week."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, I knew that when we got back from this vacation I wouldn't want to have to wait any longer to be living with you. Not even another day. So I asked them to move you while we were here, save you the hassle. When we get back I just owe them a night of unlimited drinks and food." Alex laughs.

"Oh my god you're amazing. I can't believe you planned all that. How did they even get into my apartment?" Piper can't even believe this right now.

"Your OLD apartment." Alex says with a huge, adorable smile. "And I might've had a little help from Polly. Who I now owe brunch to." Alex chuckles.

"This is unreal. So when we get back home, my stuff will be in your apartment?!"

"You stuff will be in OUR apartment, baby." Alex says, still not able to stop the smile taking over her entire face.

"I'm speechless." Piper says. "But I think I have an even better way to show my appreciation…" Piper continues as she starts kissing down Alex's body.

"Mmm, imagine how much sex we'll be able to have now." Alex smirks.

Piper stops her trail of kisses and looks up at Alex.

"Is it even possible to have more sex than we do now?" She giggles.

"Oh yeah baby, you'll see."

Piper smiles and continues her path down to Alex's pussy. Which is DEFINITELY ready for some love.

"Wait!" Piper says, stopping to look up at Alex again.

"What?" Alex says, her arousal evident in her voice. She needs Piper's mouth on her.

"What would you have done if I had said no? And my stuff was already moved?"

"Well I am a very confident person, Pipes. So I was quite confident you wouldn't say no. And I was certainly hoping you would've. But if you had said no, I would've had my friends move everything back. And I would've owed them drinks for the rest of our lives." Alex grins.

"That makes sense. And hey, Alex?" Piper says. Alex is so desperate to get laid literally right this minute, but she tries to hide it.

"What's up, babe?"

Piper nearly starts laughing as she watches Alex try not to tell her to just fuck her already. She knows that Alex is trying to be patient, despite how badly she needs it.

"I'm a pretty confident person, too." Piper says in a low voice.

"Oh yeah?" Alex asks with a smirk. "And what is it that you're so confident in?"

And then Piper buries her face between Alex's legs.

* * *

A/N- There you go! Hope you liked it.

In case you haven't seen yet, I'm now on Twitter! Follow me SatisfactionFic. I'll be posting sneak peaks, surveys about what to write, updates, and anything else people want. It's also a good way to talk to me if you have any ideas or requests. THANKS FOR READING!


	41. Chapter 41

A/N- Thanks for the follows! Over 300 followers and 1,000 reviews. You all amaze me, and I'm so grateful.

Enjoy!

* * *

The next day of their vacation, Piper and Alex spent the day snorkeling, kayaking, and lounging on the beach. It was a great time and an unbelievable experience. It was also pretty exhausting. When they got back to their suite later in the afternoon, they both stripped off their bikinis and passed out on their huge bed. They feel asleep together for a few hours without even fucking first. With them not having sex since they woke up this morning, it's now been the longest they've gone all vacation by far.

When Piper wakes up from their little nap, her body is really feeling the lack of sex. It's like her pussy knows it's been too long before her mind is even awake. She's gotten so used to nearly hourly orgasms that now she is fucking horny from the minute she wakes up. Looking over at Alex's perfect naked body in bed next to her only increases the pressure between her legs. Piper considers giving Alex a little wake up call, but then she thinks of an even better idea. Alex has been mentioning lately that she wants to watch porn with Piper. She thinks it'd be really hot to watch Piper get really turned on as she watches two women fucking. Not to mention Alex would be watching the women too. Plus, Alex fucking loves watching Piper touch herself. She goes crazy for it. But every time Alex asks Piper to masturbate for her to watch, Alex gets too turned on and pounces Piper before the blonde even gets too far with her touches.

This time though, Piper is going to step it up a notch and make it interesting. She pulls the sheet off her body and places a soft kiss on Alex's cheek as she carefully steps off the bed. She needs Alex to stay asleep while she prepares.

Piper runs to the bathroom to freshen up a bit and brush her teeth. When she's done, she walks to her suitcase and digs down to the very bottom until she finds the bag she's looking for. She pulls out the lingerie and puts it on. She decides not to wear panties with the outfit so that Alex will have a clear view of everything her fingers do. The thought of that makes her shiver with anticipation.

When she's ready, Piper gently steps back onto their bed next to Alex. Piper can't help but smile at how fucking adorable Alex looks. She loves how Alex always looks when she's peacefully asleep. Not to mention that Alex is the biggest cuddler ever. It always makes Piper's heart flutter when her badass girlfriend snuggles up to her and holds her tight in the middle of the night.

Piper watches Alex peacefully sleep for another minute or so, and then brushes her dark hair off her face softly. Piper grabs the TV remote from the nightstand and prays that the volume isn't blasting when it first comes on. Alex can't wake up yet. Piper nervously clicks the TV on, and luckily it's on pretty quietly. She mutes it for now, not wanting any noise to potentially wake Alex as Piper decides what to put on.

Piper pulls up the X-rated video options and scrolls through to see what she feels like watching. The descriptions of the different videos alone are already turning her on. She kind of wants to watch all of them… She makes a mental note to watch more porn when she gets home because this is seriously getting her hot already.

As Piper scrolls down she comes across a video where one of the women is tied up and they have rough sex. Piper's pussy jolts and she knows this is the one. Plus, it'll be a perfect one for Alex to catch Piper watching. Piper turns the volume on to a low level, smiles to herself, and presses play.

 _The video introduces Lyla and Nora. Lyla is a tall redhead with a perfect round ass and legs that go on for miles. She's wearing a matching black lace bra and panties and has black fishnet stockings. Nora is a blonde with huge tits overflowing out of her shirt. She's sitting on the bed staring up timidly at Lyla, awaiting instruction._

 _"Take off your shirt. Give me those tits." Lyla commands roughly._

 _Nora quickly tugs her shirt off, revealing that she's wearing no bra underneath. Her breasts are massive and her nipples are already hard._

Piper fucking loves boobs, so seeing Nora's huge tits gets her going already. They remind her of Alex's, even though they're a bit bigger. As she watches Nora's tits bouncing around, Piper starts to pinch her own nipples. She's surprised how sensitive they already are. She keeps playing with them as she continues to watch the video.

 _"Now your pants." Lyla instructs Nora._

 _Nora pulls down her pants, leaving her just in a skimpy pair of panties. They're noticeably wet._

 _"Well look at you" Lyla notes. "Already fucking wet and I haven't even touched you. My little slut."_

 _Nora nods at Lyla, rubbing her thighs together to gain friction. Lyla struts towards the bed and pushes Nora onto her back. She starts to kiss Nora and touch all over her body._

Piper is thoroughly enjoying watching Lyla ravish Nora's body. Lyla attacks every inch with her tongue and teeth, and Nora isn't the only one getting wet from it. Piper can feel her pussy getting wetter and wetter as she watches the scene and plays with her breasts. She tries to hold off as long as she can before moving her hand south. She wants to really take time to work herself up. And it's pretty fucking hot to be touching herself to porn as Alex sleeps next to her, having absolutely no idea. But the urge to touch her pussy is growing, and Piper knows it won't be long before her hand slides down with a mind of its own.

 _As Lyla works over Nora's body, Nora starts to touch Lyla. Lyla stops immediately and looks down at Nora below her._

 _"You know the rules…" She says calmly._

 _Nora doesn't say anything; all she does is hold her hands out together in front of her._

 _Lyla walks to the dresser and pulls out a pair of handcuffs. She walks over to Nora sitting on the bed with her hands held up._

 _"No, I want them tied behind you." Lyla tells her._

 _Nora sits up onto her knees and turns around. She places her hands behind her back and Lyla cuffs her hands together tightly. With Nora restrained, Lyla takes a step back to admire her all tied up for her. Nora shakes with anticipation, not knowing when Lyla is going to touch her. When Lyla finally touches Nora, it's to place a blindfold over her eyes. Nora shudders at Lyla's soft touch, and the darkness she suddenly sees._

 _Then without warning, Lyla pushes Nora forward so her face is against the bed and her ass is out. Lyla strokes her ass and digs her nails in deep enough to leave red streak marks._

 _"Are you ready to be punished for touching me without permission?" Lyla asks roughly._

Piper can't wait any longer. Lyla and Nora are in a position that Alex fucking loves. She loves when Piper has her hands tied and her ass is sticking up. And Lyla is being so dominant that Piper's pussy is throbbing. She needs to touch it, she's so horny.

 _"Yes." Nora answers._

 _Lyla leans over Nora's body to reach her ear and whispers into it._

 _"Yes, who?"_

 _"Yes mistress."_

At that, Piper reaches down and cups her pussy. She gasps at feeling how wet she is. She knew she had been building up arousal, but feeling it in her palm is a whole different sensation. She runs her fingers through her folds as she watches Lyla grinding her pussy against Nora's ass. It's something that Alex does to Piper, so it makes Piper even hornier. Her clit is pounding and begging for attention, so she starts to rub slow deep circles over it. Not even a minute after that, Lyla leans back and spanks Nora's ass hard.

Alex slowly wakes up at the sound of a strange noise. Before she opens her eyes, she hears Piper breathing heavily and another conversation going on somewhere else. Alex is extremely confused so she grabs her glasses from the nightstand next to her and finally opens her eyes. When she sees what's going on, she thinks she's still asleep. She must be dreaming, right? Because Piper is next to her in bed. Wearing a tight black satin corset. And a lace garter belt. And black stockings. But she's not fucking wearing any panties. Her hand is on her pussy, rubbing her wet clit. Alex can see everything her slim fingers are doing. Alex groggily looks up at the TV screen, still not believing she's conscious. On the screen, there's a redhead in lingerie spanking a blonde's ass while her hands are tied up.

This can't be real life. This has to be a dream. But yet, Piper's right there. Alex can hear Piper's heavy breathing and soft, sexy whimpers. Alex can fucking smell Piper's pussy right now. No, this is actually real life. And it's better than any dream Alex has ever had.

"Jesus fucking Christ Piper…" Alex exclaims now that she's fully awake.

"Good morning baby." Piper pants through her ragged breaths. "How was your nap?" She says in a soft, aroused voice. As she talks to Alex, she doesn't even look away from the TV screen. And she doesn't stop stroking her clit.

"Piper… I- I don't… What're you-… fucking hell." Alex stammers. She doesn't even know what to say right now.

"I woke up horny and you were asleep so I thought it'd be fun to get started by myself." Piper says in a sultry voice.

"Pipes, this is… I don't even…" Alex stutters.

"Wow, I never thought I'd make you speechless." Piper smiles, still watching the porn and touching her pussy. Lyla just started eating Nora out from behind, and Piper is very much enjoying it.

"Baby, you look… fuck… You're so goddamn sexy." Alex rasps.

"Do you like the new lingerie?" Piper asks.

"Soo much." Alex nods.

"Do you like watching me touch my wet pussy while I watch two women fucking?"

"Jesus fucking hell." Alex moans. "Yes babe, so fucking much." Alex is pretty sure she is soaking through the sheets right now. This is the hottest thing she has ever seen.

"Would you like to join me?" Piper asks.

Alex jumps up and leans over to start fucking Piper. Before she can start, Piper pushes her back down on the bed.

"No, you have to watch with me. You can touch yourself too if you'd like, though." Piper smirks.

Alex doesn't want to push it and risk the chance of Piper stopping what she's doing. So she lies back down on the bed and looks up at the screen.

 _Lyla is now fucking Nora from behind with a strap-on. She's pulling her hair with one hand and slapping her ass with the other. She's fucking her relentlessly and roughly. Nora's body jolts forward from the force of each thrust._

 _"Do you like it rough, you little whore?" Lyla asks Nora._

 _"Y-yes!" Nora exclaims._

 _"Your tight pussy needs a hard fucking."_

Okay, Alex is pretty into this. It's not too different than what she pulls up on her own laptop when she's feeling horny. She loves watching domination porn, and this video is actually pretty good. The women are hot and the scene isn't too cheesy. It's even hotter that Piper scrolled through and specifically picked this one to watch. Alex loves how rough Piper likes it.

Alex watches the screen and tries not to only focus on the soft moans escaping Piper's mouth. It's impossible to focus on anything else when Piper is literally fucking herself a foot away from her. Alex needs to touch herself, so she lowers her hand to her pussy. She thumbs over her clit and teases her own entrance. She's not surprised to find how wet she is. Waking up to Piper touching herself was just about the hottest thing ever, and the evidence is coating Alex's pussy.

"Pipes, this is so hot I'm so wet." Alex says.

"I'm so fucking horny right now baby." Piper moans, her body starting to tense up and shake around.

"I want you to cum all over your fingers as you watch those two women fuck hard." Alex says.

"Just for you, Al." Piper nods. The pressure is building inside her. Her entire body is on fire in the best way. She rubs her wet clit a few more times and then plunges two long fingers deep into her pussy. Alex doesn't even need to look at Piper to know what she just did. She heard Piper's fingers thrusting into her sopping cunt, and she heard Piper's breath catch as her fingers impaled her own tight channel. It turns Alex on so much that it becomes impossible not to do the same. Alex coats three of her fingers in wetness and then forcefully drives them into her throbbing cunt. They're never as good as Piper's fingers inside her, but fucking herself while she watches Piper doing the same is making this unbelievably good. So good that Alex forgets about the porn for right now. She looks over at Piper and can feel her pussy fluttering when she sees her girlfriend. Piper is sweating and flushed and her eyes are dilated with lust. Her top teeth are biting her bottom lip in that way that Alex can't get enough of. Soft whimpers and heavy breaths are escaping the sides of her mouth as she tries to contain her pleasure. Her fingers are deep inside her pussy, and her free hand is pinching her nipple.

"Jesus Piper you look so fucking sexy my god." Alex groans.

"You're not watching the video!" Piper says with a smirk, as best as she can with her pending release.

"Why would I watch anything else in the entire world when I can watch you touch yourself? That's better than every video in the world combined." Alex says.

"Aw baby." Piper grins. Having Alex's eyes staring at her as she fucks herself is making the pressure build even faster. She's going to explode soon. "Ugh fuck I'm almost there."

"Keep going sexy girl." Alex encourages her.

 _On the video, Nora is screaming that she's about to cum. Lyla is still fucking her hard with the strap-on and they both look like they're on the edge. The sex has only gotten rougher, and it's turning them both on and bringing them to their climax._

 _"If you cum, you better fucking squirt." Lyla says._

 _"Yes, mistress. I-I will." Nora stutters out. Lyla slams into her a few more times and slaps her ass HARD. Nora comes undone in the typical dramatic porn fashion._

 _"OHHH GOD LYLA!" She screams as the camera zooms in on her cum face. In the background, Lyla can be seen gritting her teeth as she pounds into Nora one more time and then cums herself. They both scream and tremble and sure enough, a stream of liquid escapes Nora's pussy and coats the dildo, Lyla, and the bed below them._

When Piper watches both women climaxing, her own body starts to come undone.

"Oh my god Al… I'm gonna… Fuck baby I'm cumminggggg!" Piper screams as her pussy clamps down on her own slim digits. She eases them in and out at a slow pace as her orgasm takes over her body. Her fingers draw out more and more cum as she orgasms hard.

Alex can't even deal with the sight in front of her. Piper's eyes shut tight and her head thrown back in total euphoria. Her mouth open in a silent scream, letting out breathy moans. Her entire body jerking up and down as pleasure courses through her. Her fingers deep inside her pussy, with cum dripping down her hand and wrist. And her toes, curled tightly as her entire body tenses from the force of her orgasm.

Jesus.

That's enough for Alex.

"FUCK Pipes me too oh goddddddd!" Alex yells as her own climax arrives. As her body cums powerfully she never takes her eyes off Piper. Watching Piper come down from her high is enough to make Alex's orgasm insanely satisfying. She shakes and jolts around as she enjoys all the pleasure her orgasm provides. There's something really hot about feeling her own orgasm pulsing around her fingers. And feeling the cum she releases in her own palm. And doing all of this right next to her sexy girlfriend, with two women fucking on the television in front of them.

When she's coherent enough, Alex looks over at Piper and gives her a huge, satisfied grin.

"Well, that was something…" She smirks.

"A good something?"

"A fucking perfect something." Alex smiles. "You're full of sexy surprises for me baby. I love it."

"I'm impressed that you let me cum without touching me." Piper giggles.

"Let me tell you, it was NOT easy. But watching you was so fucking hot."

"Yeah, you barely watched the porn!"

"Because you're so damn sexy! I couldn't look away from you. But I got really turned on from you watching the porn." Alex smiles.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. You naughty little girl."

"It's pretty crazy that we only went like half a day without sex and I woke up so fucking horny." Piper chuckles.

"It's a good thing we found each other, kid. I don't think anyone else could keep up with either of our libidos."

"I know. Like, honestly I'm already kind of ready for another round…" Piper grins shyly.

"You." Alex kisses Piper's cheek. "Are." She kisses Piper's nose. "Insatiable." She kisses Piper's soft lips.

Piper has to break the kiss because she's smiling so much.

"I mean, if you had other plans for us that's okay." Piper says.

"I have big plans for us tonight." Alex nods.

"What are they?!"

"Well first of all, I'm fucking starving so we're going to order room service. And then after we eat, I'm going to fuck you from behind while we watch another one of your little videos." Alex answers with a mischievous smile.

"You always make the best vacation plans." Piper laughs.

"Don't I know it." Alex smirks. "What do you feel like eating?"

"You."

"Okay, besides that." Alex laughs.

"You can't ask me that question Alex, the answer's always the same!" Piper giggles.

"What food would you like to order from room service, my love?" Alex asks with a grin.

"Can I pick anything?"

"Absolutely anything you want."

"It's expensive though…"

"Good. You deserve the best." Alex shrugs.

"You're too good to me."

"Well I love you!" Alex kisses Piper sweetly. "So what is it that you're thinking?"

"I could really go for some steak. And a baked potato. And broccoli." Piper answers, her mouth starting to water. She didn't even realize how hungry she was until now.

"You got it babe, that sounds good." Alex says. "Any preference on the alcohol?"

"Nope, you're always good at picking that."

"Kay Pipes, let me go call that in." Alex smiles. "And when I'm gone, don't even think about changing out of the sexy outfit."

"So I shouldn't put panties on even?" Piper laughs.

"Nope, definitely not. I want my juicy steak with a side of juicy Piper." Alex smirks.

"That was the lamest thing ever!" Piper jokes.

"Fine! Good luck getting laid then later, if you don't appreciate my fun jokes." Alex shrugs.

"No no, I want sex!" Piper exclaims. "I take it back that was the cleverest thing anyone has ever said to me!"

Alex just throws her head back to laugh, and stands up off their bed. Before she leaves the room to call room service, she gives Piper's ass a quick slap.

"That's a good girl." She smirks.

* * *

After Piper and Alex eat their steak dinner together, they're both feeling a little tipsy from the copious amounts of wine they drank.

"Have you ever watched porn with anyone before?" Piper asks. She's sitting on Alex's lap at their suite's dining room table.

"Well, not in the way we just did." Alex chuckles.

"What does that mean?"

"Oh god I can't believe I'm telling you this. I shouldn't have had all that wine." Alex laughs.

"Tell me!"

"Okay so in college, Nicky and I used to watch porn together." Alex confesses.

"Are you serious?!" Piper exclaims.

"Unfortunately yes."

"That's so weird!" Piper laughs.

"It wasn't as weird as it sounds! It was easier to find stuff on just one of our computers, there wasn't as much available when we were in college so it made more sense to find it once. And we'd just watch it, each of us in our own bed under the covers. I had no idea what she was doing, and she didn't know what I was doing. We vowed not to think about it. And then sometimes one of us would just run to the bathroom, giving each of us our space."

"Oh my god I can't believe you guys did that! Well I guess it's no wonder you two have no problems talking about that stuff."

"Yeah, honestly we were so comfortable with each other. It wasn't even a big deal." Alex chuckles. "But I've never watched porn with someone the way we just did."

"Good." Piper smiles.

"Good?"

"Yeah, I like being your first for things."

"Baby, you're different than all the others in every single way. There's not even a comparison." Alex says as she wraps her arms tighter around Piper's waist and kisses her head.

"Mmm. Can we go to the bedroom now?" Piper smiles and turns to kiss Alex's lips. Sitting in Alex's lap, the tipsiness, and Alex being so sweet has her ready. Again.

Alex smiles wide at her girlfriend in response. She lifts one of Piper's legs and moves it to the side of her so that Piper is straddling her waist. She grabs onto Piper's ass and stands up with the blonde in her arms. Piper wraps her arms around Alex's neck as Alex carries her to the bedroom. Alex can't help but get turned on from feeling Piper's pussy against her stomach. Alex only is wearing an open robe, so her skin can feel all the warmth radiating from Piper's core.

Alex deposits Piper onto the bed and they snuggle up next to each other, facing the TV. Alex grabs the remote and flips back to the pay-per-view porn.

"My turn to pick this time." She winks at Piper.

Alex wants to watch something that might inspire a little role play for them. She's been wanting to encourage Piper to explore some of her role play fantasies, so this should be a good way to help her with that. Alex finds one about a student and a teacher that has a good rating, so she selects that one.

"Student and teacher?" Piper asks with a sly smile.

"Yup. It'll be hot baby, see what you think." Alex grins. "Let me just get ready for you." Alex says as she hops off the bed. She grabs her strap-on harness and slips it up her long legs, tightening it under her tight ass. Piper will never get over the way it looks on Alex. It's so fucking sexy.

"Mmm you look so fucking good." Piper moans.

"Now I can fuck you from behind while we both watch the video." Alex smiles.

"Ughhh fuck" Piper groans. This is going to be so hot. She's already eager and wet.

"You ready babe?" Alex asks as she steps back onto the bed.

"Yessss." Piper rasps.

"Okay then kid. On your hands and knees." Alex smirks. "It's time to service you."

Piper moans, and leans forward onto her hands and knees facing the TV. Alex takes a minute to gawk at Piper. She's in her lingerie, on her hands and knees ready to be serviced by Alex. It doesn't get much hotter than that.

"You're so fucking sexy." Alex says as she strokes Piper's ass with one hand. With the other, she starts the video.

 _Mrs. Stone is a no-nonsense high school English teacher. She's married to a young, rich CEO, but isn't sexually satisfied. Sadie is high school senior who spends most of English class staring at Mrs. Stone's ass in her tight black pencil skirts as she writes on the board. And when Mrs. Stone leans over Sadie's desk to look at her work, Sadie can't help but notice Mrs. Stone's tits overflowing out of her blouse._

 _"Sadie, please see me after class." Mrs. Stone says in a smooth voice. The class erupts in a chorus of "oooooh's", but Sadie doesn't look nervous. She knows exactly what this meeting is regarding._

Alex is rubbing the dildo against Piper's ass and pussy. Piper is soaked and ready, but of course Alex is teasing her first.

"Al, please put it in." Piper groans.

"I will when I'm ready." Alex answers with a spank on Piper's ass.

Alex reaches around Piper and rubs her clit as they watch the video.

 _After class, Sadie stays at her desk while Mrs. Stone locks the classroom door and closes the blinds. She gracefully saunters over to Sadie's desk._

 _"Sadie, do you know why I asked you to stay after class?" Mrs. Stone asked._

 _"Because I was a bad girl." Sadie answers, looking down at her desk._

 _"And how were you a bad girl?"_

 _"I wore my shirt unbuttoned too low, distracting you from teaching. And I checked out your ass while you wrote on the board." Sadie recites._

 _"That's right. And you know what seeing your tits does to me..." Mrs. Stone says._

 _"Yes." Sadie nods._

 _"Do you want to see what it does to me?"_

 _"Yes, Mrs. Stone." Sadie responds._

 _Mrs. Stone reaches into her panties, and when she takes her hand out it's covered in sticky wetness._

 _"This is what happens when you make that school uniform look so sexy." Mrs. Stone says sternly, holding her hand out in front of Sadie's face. Sadie leans forward to lick the arousal from Mrs. Stone's hand, but before she can Mrs. Stone slaps her across the face with the wet hand._

 _"Fuck!" Sadie yells, grabbing the side of her face._

 _"Did you like that?" Mrs. Stone asks._

 _"Yes, Mrs. Stone." Sadie replies._

 _"Get me our ruler." Mrs. Stone says._

 _Sadie reaches into her desk and pulls out a ruler, and she hands it to Mrs. Stone._

 _"Now bend over the desk."_

Piper's pussy is dripping, and Alex is still teasing her relentlessly.

"Alex, please."

"What do you think so far?" Alex asks, still teasing Piper's pussy with her fingers and the strap-on.

"I think it's cheesy, and it's embarrassing how turned on I am. And how excited I am for them to fuck." Piper giggles.

"That's the beauty of porn, baby." Alex laughs. She moves her hips to coat the dildo in Piper's wetness. She wants to time this just right.

 _Sadie bends over the wooden desk. Her pleated skirt rises up and her thong-clad ass is up and exposed for Mrs. Stone. Mrs. Stone bends the ruler around in her hand, slapping it into her palm. Sadie moans in anticipation._

 _After a minute of suspense, Mrs. Stone slaps the ruler down against Sadie's ass._

At the exact second that the ruler hits Sadie's ass, Alex thrusts the dildo into Piper's cunt.

"ALEX!" Piper yells. She was getting worked up waiting for Sadie to get spanked, and right when it finally happened she felt the dildo filling up her pussy.

"You like that you naughty girl?" Alex asks as she pounds in and out of Piper. Piper's body is jolting forward with each thrust, only braced by her hands grasping onto the bed.

"So much ugh you feel so good inside me." Piper moans.

Right when Mrs. Stone smacks Sadie with the ruler again, Alex slaps Piper's round ass.

"Fuck!" Piper exclaims. Alex is timing her spanks with the video and the feeling is incredible. Piper feels like she's more than just watching the video, she's living it.

 _"Do you want to be fucked?" Mrs. Stone asks Sadie between smacks._

 _"Please." Sadie moans. Her arousal is shown dripping down her leg._

 _"Let's see if your performance is adequate." Mrs. Stone smirks. She slips her hand between Sadie's legs, which Sadie spread wide for her. Mrs. Stone starts to stroke Sadie's clit as the camera zooms in on the young adult's picture-perfect pussy. Mrs. Stone fucks her with her fingers as she keeps sporadically slamming down the ruler on the student's ass._

By this point, Piper is really getting off on watching the young woman get fucked by the beautiful teacher. Sadie's pussy is gorgeous and it's gushing wetness. Watching that as Alex fucks her hard with the strap-on is driving Piper crazy. She's in too much pleasure to even form words; all she can do is grunt and moan.

"Do you like watching that girl's pussy?" Alex asks harshly as she thrusts her hips against Piper's body, driving the shaft into her pussy.

"Mhmmmmmm." Piper nods and moans.

"I bet you do, you dirty girl." Alex spanks Piper's ass again.

"AHH!" Piper yells in pleasure.

Alex has to put even more force into her thrusts as Piper's cunt tightens around the dildo.

"You're so tight baby. Even tighter than that girl on the screen." Alex growls. "And this pussy is allll mine."

"Oh god Al." Piper groans. She's delirious.

"You'd look hot in that little school girl uniform. That short little skirt? Mmm I'd love that." Alex rasps. The image is really turning her on.

 _"I'm close!" Sadie screams as Mrs. Stone fucks her._

 _"Cum hard." Mrs. Stone commands._

 _Sadie jolts forward against the desk, sending her bare ass even higher into the air. Completely exposed with the skirt riding up. She writhes and screams as she orgasms under the hands of her sexy teacher. Mrs. Stone smirks to the camera as the young girl cums around her fingers._

Piper pants and moans as she watches Sadie cum. Alex is thrusting into her HARD, and filling her pussy up so deliciously. Piper's orgasm is building, and she desperately needs to release it.

"Keep going Al, I'm almost there." Piper manages to stammer out.

"I can't wait for you to cum hard, my naughty girl." Alex grunts with a hard thrust. "You're so dirty. Getting off on watching filthy porn." Alex spanks Piper's ass again.

"Alexxx!" Piper screams. She's right there.

"Cum Pipes. Cum all over for me." Alex says in a lust-filled voice.

Piper's pussy clamps down on the strap-on and her body releases hard. She grinds back against Alex and her entire body shakes with pleasure.

"AL! Oh my god fuck cummmmmmmingggg!" Piper screams loudly as her body cums. Her orgasm is so strong with Alex's dildo deep inside her rotating around.

Alex rubs her clit against the dildo and Piper's ass for a few more seconds and then her orgasm is next.

"Me too Pipes oh fucker I'm cumming baby!" Alex moans in a deep raspy voice. She thrusts her hips forward a few times as her orgasm rips through her body. She grabs onto Piper's hips to keep her close to her orgasm keeps going. Piper enthusiastically grinds her ass back into Alex to help her keep cumming.

When Piper and Alex are both finished climaxing they collapse onto the bed. The video is still playing, but neither of them are paying much attention. They're fully focused on each other, and how wonderfully sated they feel.

"Fuck, that was amazing." Piper says.

"I know, I didn't think anything could come close to what we did before dinner, but that was so fucking great." Alex agrees.

"I love when you fuck me hard and spank me like that." Piper grins.

"I can tell, baby." Alex smiles and kisses the tip of Piper's nose. "I thought the schoolgirl thing was pretty sexy." Alex confesses.

"Aw, you did babe?" Piper asks.

"Definitely."

"You want me to wear a schoolgirl uniform and let you spank me?" Piper smirks.

"Fuck yes, sexy girl." Alex nods.

"I'm going to do it. I thought it was hot too when we were watching it."

"Sounds good to me." Alex smiles wide. "You know what else sounds good to me right now?"

"What?"

"A bath in the Jacuzzi. Candles. Hot water. Your naked body. Touching you all over…." Alex trails off with a raise of her eyebrow.

* * *

A/N- Next chapter will probably be Jacuzzi sex, as long as people are into that idea. Let me know, and please let me know what you thought of this chapter! I'm not sure with the whole porn thing how it turned out, it was tough to write!


	42. Chapter 42

A/N- Thanks as always for all the follows/favorites/reviews!

This is a short one, but enjoy :)

* * *

After they light candles in the bathroom, Alex steps her naked body into the huge Jacuzzi tub. She rests her back against the end of it and spreads her legs out wide. Piper smiles at her girlfriend and steps in the tub next. She sits down and leans back against Alex, settling in between her legs. When Piper's back sinks against Alex, she can feel Alex's hard nipples.

"Mmm babe you're turned on already?" Piper turns her head back to ask Alex.

Alex chuckles and kisses the side of Piper's neck.

"Yes, considering I'm in a Jacuzzi with my sexy, naked girlfriend." Alex answers. "I like this. It's peaceful. And doesn't involve the acrobatics that shower sex entails."

"That's true. And at least now you can't hog all the water." Piper giggles.

"What! I do NOT hog the water." Alex says.

"Uh, yeah you do babe."

"The only time I hog the water is when you're taking too long to cum and I get cold." Alex says teasingly.

"Well if I'm taking too long to cum, whose fault is that?" Piper jokes.

"Maybe the girl who likes to hold off her orgasm because my fucking skills are so good?"

"I hate you sometimes." Piper chuckles.

"No you don't" Alex grins.

"No, I don't" Piper agrees with a smile.

Alex turns the jets on in the tub, and both women sit and enjoy the feeling of the water massaging their bodies.

After a few minutes, Piper grabs onto Alex's thighs at the side of her and starts to stoke and massage them. Alex's legs are toned and muscular, and the skin is soft and smooth. Piper loves the feeling of them, and takes her time touching them. Piper rests her head against Alex's shoulder and just spends some time slowly stroking Alex's legs. It's peaceful and soothing for both of them.

Alex desperately wants to touch Piper's naked body, so she starts rubbing up and down the blonde's arms. Piper nearly purrs at Alex's touch. Alex's hands are so soft and gentle on her. It's almost hypnotic. Alex strokes down from Piper's shoulders to her elbows. She goes slowly and grazes her fingertips over the soft skin. As she touches Piper, Alex also places soft kisses on every inch of Piper's face that she can reach. Piper giggles at Alex's persistent kisses, and turns around to kiss her lips. Alex sucks on Piper's bottom lip and nibbles gently. Their lips are perfectly in sync and their tongues dance around together. It's a symphony they've perfected, but it still feels new and exciting every single time. The passion and love they have for each other travels through their lips as they breathe each other in.

After a while of making out, the kiss starts to heat up. Their breathing gets heavier and both women sink into the kiss. Piper's hands glide up to cup Alex's face and hold her closer. As they make out heatedly, Piper's hips buck and she instinctually grinds her pussy against the grainy surface of the tub below her. She leans back harder against Alex, craving as much contact with her girlfriend's naked body as possible. Alex chuckles and starts to rub her hard nipples up and down Piper's back. Feeling her sensitive nipples dig into Piper's skin sends pleasure buzzing from Alex's breasts to her entire body.

"Alexxx…" Piper moans.

"You like that baby?" Alex whispers in Piper's ears as she grazes her nipples over Piper's smooth, wet skin.

"Yesss" Piper hisses.

Alex moves her hands to Piper's upper thighs and starts stroking over them. She drags her fingernails closer and closer to Piper's pussy in smooth, steady motions. Piper's hips jerk up with Alex's fingers so close to her center. Her pussy is extra sensitive from sitting in the hot water, and Alex's hands are so close to where she needs them.

But of course Alex doesn't just touch her right away.

Alex keeps teases Piper for longer. Stroking her slowly and bringing her fingers higher and higher. Each time, Piper desperately hopes that Alex's fingers will reach high enough to give her pussy the relief it needs. But each time, Alex stops her fingers and strokes back down before touching where Piper needs. And each time, Piper lets out the same needy, breathless whimper.

"How you doin' my sexy girl?" Alex whispers into Piper's ear. She follows it up by sucking Piper's earlobe into her mouth and giving it sharp little nibbles. Piper moans and sinks further against Alex.

"I'm so turned on Al, please." Piper pleads.

Alex smiles and strokes her index finger up Piper's entire pussy once.

"Is this what you want?" She asks Piper.

Piper sighs in relief from the touch, but whimpers desperately when Alex moves her hands back to Piper's inner thighs.

"More Al. Touch me, please." Piper groans.

Alex leans forward and sucks and nibbles on Piper's neck, still not ready to give in yet. She gets too much pleasure out of teasing Piper to let it go so soon. Feeling Piper's body writhe and tremble against hers is driving her crazy with desire. She is appreciating every minute in the Jacuzzi with her sexy girlfriend.

But then Piper changes the game. She grabs Alex's hand and brings it to her pussy. She guides Alex's hand to start stroking her clit. All Alex can do is moan and run her fingers over the pulsing bundle of nerves. Piper moves her hips around to gain more friction, still holding onto Alex's hand to ensure she doesn't stop.

"Fuck Pipes." Alex moans. "So sexy."

"I needed you." Piper smiles.

"I can feel it, baby." Alex rasps in Piper's ear as her hand rubs Piper's pulsing clit.

"You feel so good." Piper moans out in a breathless voice.

"I got this from here, love." Alex coos into Piper's ear. With her free hand, she grabs onto Piper's hand that is holding onto her's. She takes Piper's hand off hers, but continues to stroke Piper's clit. She brings Piper's hand to her mouth and gently kisses it. Piper's heart melts at the sweet kiss. And then Alex sucks Piper's fingers into her mouth and swirls her tongue around them. Piper's cunt pulses and her hips bolt up.

"You're way too good at this." Piper giggles.

Alex smiles with Piper's fingers in her mouth and bites gently down on them. With her other hand she presses harder on Piper's clit.

Piper's free hand grips onto the edge of the tub as the pressure inside her body builds. Alex is setting every one of her senses on fire.

"Keep going babe." Piper says in an urgent voice. She is eager to release. She desperately wants to cum hard.

Alex speeds up her movements on Piper's clit. She strokes it directly with a good amount of pressure. She can feel from Piper's body that she's close to cumming. Alex wants to bring her over the edge. So simultaneously, she gives a hard stroke over Piper's clit and bites own on her fingers.

"ALEX! Fuck babe it's coming!" Piper exclaims. Her hips jerk up and her head flies back. As her body thrashes around, water splashes over the side of the tub. Alex smiles at the strength of Piper's orgasm as she continues to rub over Piper's pussy. As Piper cums, her ass pushes back against Alex's mound causing Alex to let out a soft moan. Piper jerks around in pleasure for another minute or so and then collapses against Alex's body. She breathes heavy and lets out a sated sigh. Alex peppers kisses across Piper's neck as the blonde comes down from her climax.

When Piper is calmed down, she turns her head to face Alex.

"That was so good Al, thank you." She says with a kiss to Alex's lips.

"You're very welcome baby." Alex smiles wide.

Piper can't get over how adorable and sweet Alex is. She needs to pleasure her. Right fucking now.

Earning a confused look from Alex, Piper abruptly turns her body around to face Alex. She drapes the front of her body over Alex, placing her knee right between Alex's legs. Alex hisses when she feels Piper's knee hitting her sensitive pussy. Piper smirks and leans in to kiss Alex's lips. She takes control of the kiss, sucking on Alex's tongue and biting her lips. Alex moans and scratches Piper's back. When Piper pushes her knee harder against Alex's cunt, Alex breaks the kiss to let out a loud curse. Piper is hitting her perfectly and it feels incredible.

"Jesus Piper." Alex moans.

Piper lowers her mouth to Alex's breasts and licks around one of her nipples. After feeling Alex's nipples rubbing against her back before, Piper has been dying to take them into her mouth. Now that she has the chance, Piper quickly sucks one of Alex's nipples into her mouth.

"Mmmmm fuck." Alex exclaims. Her breasts are always extremely sensitive, and Piper sucking them like this feels so good.

Piper sucks hard and flicks the nipple with her tongue. All the while, she is thrusting her knee into Alex's pussy over and over again. After each thrust she circles her knee over Alex's cunt, wanting to hit every inch of it. Alex's breathing is picking up and she's starting to grind against Piper's knee.

"Piper baby that feels fucking great. Good girl." Alex breathes out in a deliciously raspy voice.

Piper moves her mouth to Alex's other nipple and sucks on that one. She knows that when they leave the tub she'll get to taste Alex over and over, so this time she wants to make Alex cum while her nipples are in her mouth. Piper seriously can't get enough of Alex's tits. As Alex grinds harder and harder against Piper's knee and thigh, Piper reaches a hand up to cup Alex's other tit. She plays around with it in her hand and then pays special attention to the hard nipple.

Alex is in sensation overload. Her body is on fire.

"Baby don't stop oh fuck." She rasps out.

With a few more grinds against Piper's leg Alex comes undone.

"OH fuck Piper!" She screams as she cums on Piper's thigh. Piper nibbles gently on Alex's nipple as the brunette cums hard. Alex slowly drags her pussy up and down Piper's thigh as her orgasm finishes. She throws her head back and lets out a deep, guttural moan as her pussy pulses with pleasure.

When Piper feels Alex's body calming down she moves her leg away and releases Alex's tit from her mouth. She smiles when she sees the satisfied look on her girlfriend's face.

"Piper, good god that was incredible." Alex says.

"So good." Piper nods.

"I love you so fucking much. I can't even believe you're mine." Alex says, not able to hold back a big goofy grin.

"You know what I love about you?" Piper asks.

"What?"

"I feel like I know the real you. People who don't know you think you're just this tough, hardcore person. Which you are, but you also have this sweet, sensitive side to you. And I love that I get to see it. The Alex that takes care of me, and always makes sure my needs are met. Well, exceeded." Piper giggles. "And the Alex that makes me call to say I got home safely. The Alex that holds me when I'm sick or upset, and makes me feel like everything is okay. That's the Alex I get to know. And I love that I'm the one to see that intimate side of you." Piper says.

A huge smile forms on Alex's face and she kisses Piper.

"I love you, Pipes. Forever. I mean that, you're the one for me." Alex says honestly.

"How'd I get so fucking lucky?" Piper muses.

"It's probably cause you picked a hot profile picture for that dating app." Alex jokes.

Piper laughs and captures Alex's lips in another kiss.

"Do you think we'll ever be able to have a moment without you saying something that makes both of us bust out laughing?" Piper chuckles.

"Probably not. But that just makes me love us even more." Alex answers.

* * *

A/N- Next chapter we'll delve into the plot a bit more.


	43. Chapter 43

A/N- Thanks for reading! Enjoy :)

* * *

Alex and Piper came home from their vacation and it took no time at all for Piper to settle into Alex's apartment. Before their trip, the two women had been spending so much time together anyway that moving in just felt natural. The first week they lived together they enacted a "no clothes rule" and neither was allowed to wear anything any time they were in the apartment. Needless to say, the sex was frequent and intense.

It's been a month now and Piper and Alex are living in bliss. They both love coming home to each other every day and getting to spend the whole night together.

It's a Friday morning now and Piper and Alex are eating breakfast before work.

"Want to do dinner here tonight, Pipes?" Alex asks before taking a bite of cereal.

"Yeah! I'll cook something for us." Piper smiles. She loves nights in with Alex just as much as she loves going out.

"Thanks baby." Alex smiles.

"What do you feel like eating? I'll make one of your favorites."

"You sure?"

"Yeah! I want to cook for you." Piper says.

"Could you do chicken cutlets and those potatoes you make that I love?" Alex asks.

"Of course babe." Piper smiles, squeezing Alex's hand.

"Mmm thank you." Alex says.

"Thank me later." Piper says in a seductive voice.

"Happily." Alex winks.

* * *

At work, Alex is writing an email when Nicky comes to her desk.

"Hey Vause, guess what?" Nicky asks with a smile.

"What's up?"

"We got the deal!" Nicky exclaims.

"Are you kidding me?!" Alex asks excitedly.

"Yup! I just heard." Nicky grins.

"Hell yeah!" Alex exclaims.

Alex and Nicky's company has been trying to make a deal with another company that will bring more business and money to theirs. The past week it looked like the deal wasn't going to go through, so this is very welcome news to the two women. It means a lot more money for them, as well as more prosperity for the company as a whole.

"We're going out for drinks tonight to celebrate!" Nicky cheers.

"Perfect!" Alex responds. Then her expression changes. "Wait, I told Piper I'd be home for dinner."

"Vause, you know I love Piper. But what are you two? A hetero couple from the fifties?!" Nicky laughs.

"She's making one of my favorite dinners, special for me." Alex says.

"That's great Vause, but this is a special occasion. Piper will understand."

"When are you going?" Alex asks. She could use a drink with her coworkers, but she was also looking forward to dinner with Piper.

"The boss is letting us all off at 4, we're going then." Nicky answers.

"Okay, perfect. So I'll go with you guys after work, have one drink, and be home in time for dinner with Piper." Alex says.

"That's the spirit!" Nicky cheers. "You going to text Piper to let her know?"

"No need, I'll be home in time for dinner with her. No point in bothering her with details." Alex shrugs.

"Whatever you say." Nicky shrugs. Nicky knows Alex should probably give Piper an update, but Nicky isn't going to push it. Alex is still new to this, but she has to do it her own way. Alex isn't going to do something just because someone told her to.

"I could use a few drinks anyway, this week has been so crazy." Alex says.

* * *

A few hours later after work, Alex and Nicky are at the bar with some of their coworkers. They grab a table and their boss tells them drinks are on her. There's already a waiter bringing them a tray of shots when they sit down.

"Hell yeah, Red!" Nicky cheers. Galina Reznikov (Red) is the CEO of their pharmaceutical company and is close to both Alex and Nicky. She's tough and you don't want to be on her bad side, but being on her good side means having a loyal person who always has your back. Alex and Nicky love working directly under Red. They get along well with her, and the three of them have been massively successful.

"Girls!" Red yells in her Russian accent. "Tonight, we celebrate!"

Their other coworkers at the bar with them all cheer and throw back their shots together. Alex takes her shot and yells out, shaking her head. She feels good already.

"Vause, this is what it's all about. Having a good time and drinking!" Nicky exclaims.

"Hell yeah! It's been way too long. I need this." Alex says, already taking another shot.

"We have to get wasted tonight like the old days." Nicky remarks.

"Not tonight, I have to get home for Piper!" Alex yells over the music.

"Just a few more drinks, it's all good." Nicky says, handing Alex another drink.

"Fuck it, let's go!" Alex replies.

* * *

Back at Alex and Piper's apartment, Piper is sitting on their couch watching TV. It's an hour past when Alex was supposed to be home for dinner, and Piper is a bit concerned. Alex usually is so good about being on time, and when she isn't, she always lets Piper know. Piper hasn't heard from Alex since the morning and has no idea what's going on. Part of her knows it's fine, but part of her is worried about if Alex is okay. Piper texted Alex a couple times just to see how she's doing, but Alex never answered. Not common for the brunette.

Piper made dinner but put it in the fridge since it's been an hour. She ate a few bites herself, but wasn't really feeling like eating with Alex not there. She DID feel like drinking though. Piper polished off a few glasses of wine. Not enough to get her drunk, just enough to take the edge off. And make her horny. Horny enough that she is almost desperate for Alex to get there soon. Piper is assuming that Alex stayed late at work and her phone died. In which case, Piper can't wait to jump Alex the second she walks in the door. It sucks that she made all that food and Alex didn't show up, but it's not Alex's fault. Her job is busy.

* * *

Two hours and many (MANY) drinks later, Alex and Nicky are singing karaoke. While plastered. They're up on the little stage slurring out the words to "Highway to Hell".

They're both holding the microphones close to their mouths and singing way too loud, but having the best time. Their coworkers are all laughing and cheering them on.

"I'M ON THE WAY TO THE PRRROMISED LAND!" Nicky screams into the microphone while playing an air guitar.

"I'M ON THE HIGHWAY T-TO HELLLL!" Alex sings at the top of her lungs.

"HIGHWAY TO HELL!" They both scream into Alex's microphone.

They're both wandering all over the stage screaming and laughing together. Alex is drunker than she's been in a while, and she's in that mood where everything is hilarious.

"I'M ON THE HIGHWAY TO TELL!" Nicky yells out. Alex misses her next line as she doubles over hysterically laughing at Nicky's slurring.

Nicky catches Alex's laughter and both women ignore the next verse of the song, just standing on the stage hilariously laughing.

They finally pick back up again at the end, their words jumbled with laughter.

"WE'RE ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL!" They yell, not even attempting to sing the right words.

"HIGHWAY TO HELL!"

"AND I'M GOIN' DOWN" Nicky sings.

"ALL THE WAY" Alex yells.

"DOWN ON YOU!" Nicky adds, causing her and Alex to bust out laughing again.

The song ends and the crowd cheer and laughs, an eruption of noise coming from Alex and Nicky's group. Alex and Nicky stumble off the stage and join their friends again. Their friends all pat them on the back and raise their glasses. The whole group is giddy and laughing and having the best time. Nicky heads to the bar and comes back with two drinks.

She hands Alex a scotch, and Alex enthusiastically takes it and swallows a big gulp.

"Fuck, this is so good." Alex groans, taking another drink of it.

"You sound like you're in bed with Piper." Nicky jokes.

"Fuck off! You don't know what I sound like with her!" Alex laughs.

"Probably a lot like that." Nicky grins.

"Go fuck yourself!" Alex jokes.

"I probably will after tonight if I don't bring anyone home." Nicky chuckles.

"You need a woman, Nick!" Alex says.

"Nah, not my style." Nicky shrugs.

"You have to give it a shot! It's the bes-s-sttt. For real. Piper is there for me every night."

"Yeah, I bet she is." Nicky says with an exaggerated wink.

"Well yeah, with sex. My needs are literally always met. But for everything else too!" Alex says.

"I will say though, the idea of s-sex every night is very applealing."Nicky slurs.

"Exactly!" Alex exclaims. "Fuck, Piper is so good in bed, Nicky. God just thinking about it is s-making me horny."

"Go get laid then!" Nicky cheers.

"Fuck you're right, I should!"

"Yeah you should!" Nicky yells. "You have someone waiting at home to lick your pussy, so what's your pussy doing here?"

"You're brilliant Nicky." Alex says.

"You can say that again!" Nicky jokes.

"You're brilliant Nicky!" Alex says, and she and Nicky start laughing hysterically again.

"Go get your girl!" Nicky cheers as Alex walks out of the bar.

* * *

Piper is watching TV still, drinking a glass of water. She's starting to get a little upset about Alex not being home yet. It's been hours now, and Alex hasn't even texted Piper to say she's okay. Piper really doesn't know what's going on, but she's a bit annoyed. Alex could have at least texted her. She was planning on a romantic dinner with Alex, and then a night full of satisfying each other's needs. Right now Piper has had no romantic dinner, and her needs are raging. She's ready to start masturbating at this point. But Alex could be home any minute, and Alex always makes her cum unbelievably hard. It's worth waiting for.

As Piper is watching her show, she hears her phone ding with a text. She looks at her screen and sees Alex's name.

 **[Alex]- Baby I'm so thorny coming home for sex you'll be cumming soon lol**

Piper reads Alex's text and her brow furrows. Alex sounds weird in her text, and unlike herself. Piper figures out pretty quickly that Alex is quite drunk. Piper can't believe that Alex didn't tell her she was okay or contact her at all because she was out drinking with friends. Piper couldn't care less if Alex goes out and drinks without her. What bothers her is that Alex said she'd be home, and then didn't even text to say she was running late.

 **[Piper]- Are you drunk?**

 **[Alex]- Yessssss ;)**

 **[Piper]- I didn't know where you were tonight.**

 **[Alex]- My pussy is riht here for youu bbaby/**

 **[Piper]- That's not what I meant.**

 **[Alex]- I'm so wettt. I'm going to lick you so goid.**

Piper is still pretty annoyed at Alex, but the thought of Alex eating her out makes her contract down south. She can't deny that she's horny, and she knows Alex will be able to satisfy it.

 **[Piper]- Okay. Are you in a cab, I'm hoping?**

 **[Alex]- Yup!**

 **[Piper]- Okay good. See you soon?**

 **[Alex]- Me and mty tits you luv so much**

Piper rolls her eyes and puts her phone on the couch beside her. Alex better really fuck her really good after all of this.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Piper hears a scratching noise from their front door. She can hear Alex cursing, and assumes the brunette is trying to get the key in the door unsuccessfully. Piper opens the door for her and Alex greats her with a big goofy smile. Alex's eyes are unfocused and she's leaning over against the door.

"Piper!" Alex exclaims with a smile.

"You're so drunk." Piper notes.

"We got drinks!" Alex says.

"Yeah, apparently." Piper huffs.

"I'm so wet." Alex says in a lazy drunk voice. "See?!" She asks, holding her fingers out to show Piper. They're covered in her sticky arousal.

Piper's pussy jolts at the sight.

"How did your fingers get wet?"

"I was so horny in the b-back of the cab I had to touch myself."

Piper can't help the moan that leaves her mouth. She's annoyed with Alex, but she can't help getting more turned on at the thought of Alex touching herself in the back of the cab.

"Fuck." Piper breathes out. "Were your fingers actually in your panties?"

"One was inside, my thumb was-was outside rubbing."

"Ugh god." Piper is so turned on. "Did it feel good?"

"Soo good." Alex smiles. "But I want more."

"Come in Alex." Piper says. It sucks that Alex came home drunk, but at least she's going to get some sex.

"You're not m-mad are you?" Alex slurs.

"I'm annoyed." Piper says honestly.

"Why babyy?"

"Because you didn't even tell me you'd be home late."

"I'm here now!"

"I know. We can talk about this tomorrow. I just really need to cum right now before I go to bed."

"You got it Pipers."

Alex walks into the door and starts kissing Piper. Piper can immediately taste the alcohol in Alex's kiss. Alex grabs Piper's ass roughly and thrusts her tongue deep into her mouth. Alex is always extra handsy when she's drunk. Piper leads them to the bedroom, and when they get there they strip each other's clothes off. Piper is getting so turned on from Alex's eagerness. She is so ready for a huge climax.

Alex pushes Piper back onto the bed. Piper is expecting Alex to quickly bring her mouth to her pussy, so she's surprised when Alex stands by Piper's legs and grabs her hand. Alex brings Piper's hand to her pussy, and Piper is struck by how much heat is there.

"I need you so badly Pipes." Alex groans.

Piper starts to stroke Alex's pussy, and Alex moans and curses loudly.

"Fuck that's soo good." Alex pants after a few minutes of Piper's fingers stroking her.

Piper runs her fingers smoothly through Alex's folds, reveling in the wet feeling. Alex's breathing is deep and ragged, and her pussy is spitting out more and more arousal into Piper's hand.

"Inside please" Alex rasps out.

Piper immediately thrusts two fingers into Alex's pussy. Alex screams out and bucks her hips into Piper's hand. Piper thrusts in and out deeply at a fast pace. She knows that what Alex needs right now is a quick, dirty fuck.

"God that's so good fuck!" Alex cries out. Alex is on fire. Her brain is fuzzy and all it can register right now is the pleasure overtaking her body. She feels so damn good. "Yes baby yes keep going!"

Piper moves her fingers in faster and faster. Alex's walls are fluttering around her fingers. Alex must have been really horny and worked up to be ready to cum this quickly. But that just means Piper gets her own orgasm soon, so it's not a bad thing.

Piper brings her thumb to Alex's clit and starts to rub it. She moans when she feels how swollen it is. Alex is so needy right now and it drives Piper crazy with lust.

"You feel so good." Piper grunts with a powerful thrust.

"More baby." Alex moans.

Piper adds in a third finger with her next thrust.

"Fuck!" Alex yells. Her body feels ready to fall apart. She's bucking her hips to take Piper in deeper and deeper. This is exactly the rough fuck she needed.

Piper is fucking Alex with all the force she has. Alex deserves it rough right now, and that's exactly how the brunette wants it.

"I'm cl-close Pipes." Alex cries out.

Piper thrusts in and out even harder. She's giving Alex so much friction with her fingers. Alex is on the edge and tight pressure is engulfing her entire body.

"Fuck fuck fuck." Ale grunts out. Her breathing is rough and she's ready to release.

"Cum, Al." Piper says with a hard thrust.

"Fuck Piper! Ah I'm cumming I'm cumming" Alex screams out. She grinds against Piper's hand and her body releases. Big time. Her orgasm is strong and very long. Her body jerks around and her eyes shut tightly. She screams and curses and moans out. Cum spills from her pussy into Piper's hand. Piper gets even more aroused as she witnesses Alex's intense orgasm. She can't wait to feel the same.

Alex's orgasm subsides and she jumps onto the bed. She lies down and hugs her pillow, exhausted from her orgasm.

"Al, baby…" Piper says, stroking Alex's hair.

"Yeah?" Alex asks in a sleepy voice.

"Can you um… You know…" Piper says.

"What?" Alex asks, too drunk to understand Piper like she normally would.

"Make me cum." Piper says softly. She's extremely wet and needs relief.

"Oh, yeah sure babe." Alex breathes out. Alex reaches down to Piper's pussy after Piper lies down next to her on their bed. Alex smiles sleepily when she feels how wet Piper is. "Aw, you need this don't you?"

"Yeah, badly." Piper moans as she feels Alex's fingers gliding over her pussy.

Alex strokes Piper softly for a couple minutes in a slow steady pattern. Piper is ready for more, but before she can even ask for it the stroking stops. She opens her eyes and sees that Alex is asleep. Piper groans out. She really was looking forward to climaxing from Alex's hand. But it doesn't look like that's going to happen now. Piper strokes Alex's hair off her face and pulls the blanket over her girlfriend's body. She normally would kiss Alex goodnight, but she's too annoyed right now. It wasn't fair of Alex to ditch her tonight without even giving her a text or a call. And it wasn't fair of Alex to prioritize her own needs and neglect Piper's. Even if she's drunk and tired, she knew how bad Piper needed it. Piper is frustrated enough that she's distracted enough from the need between her legs. She walks to their bathroom and brushes her teeth. When she's done, she slips back into bed with Alex and faces her body away from the brunette. She tosses and turns for a few hours, not able to drift off to sleep like she had hoped she would. She hates going to bed annoyed with Alex.

* * *

The next day, Alex is still asleep when Piper leaves to go shopping for baby supplies with Polly. Piper meets Polly at the baby store still in a frustrated mood. It doesn't help that she never got her orgasm and is dealing with sexual frustration too.

"Pipe, what do you think of this color for the accents?" Polly asks Piper, holding up a paint swatch.

"Uh, whatever you think." Piper says noncommittally.

"What is with you today Pipe?! You're off." Polly says.

"It's nothing, this is your day." Piper replies.

"This will be more enjoyable for both of us if you just tell me what's bothering you so we can deal with it."

"Are you sure?" Piper asks. She actually wouldn't mind venting.

"Yes, I'm here."

"Okay, so I kind of got annoyed with Alex last night." Piper confesses.

"Ah, finally! I was waiting for the perfect couple to finally come down to earth." Polly jokes, earning her a smile from Piper.

"I know, things have been great. And last night wasn't a huge deal, it just rubbed me the wrong way."

"What happened?"

"Alex and I talked in the morning and I said I'd make her favorite dinner after work. Well, hours after she was supposed to be home she wasn't. And she didn't give me any notice. Turns out she was at the bar with her coworkers. Which is totally fine, I want her to do those things. But she has to communicate with me." Piper says.

"Ah, shit. That makes sense. It's frustrating that she didn't contact you at all." Polly responds.

"Yeah! I don't care what she does, but I was worried about her. It's not like her to come home late without telling me. I thought something bad might have happened."

"Did you talk to her about that?"

"Well, that's the other thing. When she came home she was super drunk. Like drunker than she normally gets, because Alex handles her alcohol well. But last night she was trashed. And when she came home we were both pretty horny…" Piper says with a blush. "So we kind of had sex. Well, I fucked her. And then she fell asleep fucking me before I came."

"Fuck! That's like Larry flashbacks or something." Polly remarks.

"I know! It was just out of the ordinary for Alex. Usually she won't stop until I've cum at least three times. And I know she was drunk, but she was awake enough to orgasm herself. And I don't know, I guess the whole thing was just kind of frustrating."

"That's definitely understandable." Polly nods. "Are you going to talk to her tonight?"

"Definitely." Piper answers. "And I kind of have a plan."

"What's your plan?" Polly asks.

"Well, it's not really appropriate to say in a baby store…" Piper smirks.

"Okay, enough said." Polly laughs.

* * *

That night, Piper came home from her day with Polly. On the table, Alex has Piper's favorite pasta dish, salad, and bread. She's wearing Piper's favorite dress of her's and Piper's favorite heels on her. There's a gorgeous bouquet of roses on the table. It's clear right away that Alex knows she screwed up. Piper puts her purse on the stand by the front door and walks over to Alex.

"Hey baby." Alex says.

"Hey yourself." Piper answers, looking at the food. And then Alex's body in the dress she loves. "Thanks for making dinner."

Alex steps closer to Piper and grabs her hands.

"Pipes, I am so, SO sorry." Alex says as she looks into Piper's eyes. "I was a fuck up last night. I should have texted you and come home sooner. And I'm so fucking humiliated that I fell asleep before helping you cum. I'm so sorry baby."

Piper's heart flutters. She can tell how genuinely sorry Alex is. And it's not like Alex to do anything wrong, so this isn't a pattern.

"It's okay, Al. I wasn't mad. Just disappointed. And annoyed. And quite honestly, kind of sexually frustrated." Piper says.

"I'm so sorry baby. I feel so bad. I never should've gone to that bar."

"Alex, I really don't care that you went out. You can go wherever you want. I was just upset that you said you'd be home and then didn't even give me a heads up that you'd be late. I want you to have fun with your friends. I just got worried when I didn't hear from you."

"I know, you're right. I should have been better." Alex says. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Al. Really. I wasn't mad. And I appreciate all this." Piper says, waving her hand over the food.

Alex smiles and leans in to give Piper a kiss. When she's an inch away she stops, wanting Piper to make the final move. She can't hold back another grin when Piper leans in the rest of the way and captures her lips. They share a sweet kiss, and it's clear that things are totally fine between them.

After their kiss, Piper goes to their bedroom to change into a sexy black dress. Underneath, she wears a new set of lingerie that she went with Polly to buy after the baby store.

When she walks back, Alex pulls out Piper's chair and they share the romantic dinner they didn't get to have the night before. They talk about their days and anything and everything else. It's perfect, and exactly what they both wanted. When they're done eating, Alex clears their plates and then walks back over to her seat at the table.

Piper smiles mischievously at Alex.

"What're you thinking about, babe?" Alex asks.

"I'm thinking that tonight you're going to make it up to me." Piper says in a low voice that sends shivers down Alex's spine. Piper stands up off her chair and walks behind Alex, scratching her fingernails across Alex's back. She leans in and whispers in Alex's ear, "Tonight, you are going to belong to me." Alex's breath catches as she watches Piper suck her bottom lip and saunter confidently to their bedroom, signaling for Alex to follow.

* * *

A/N- Next chapter will finally be dominant Piper (and Alex tied up). I have some big ideas planned, it's going to be a big chapter. Also, I made an ask profile in case any of you are ever interested in asking me anonymous questions. The link is: /SatisfactionFic

Thanks for reading as always!


	44. Chapter 44

A/N- So, here it is! I know I took longer than usual to post, but it was a long chapter and I moved to graduate school this week. I'm hoping you like the chapter and it makes up for the wait!

This was a collaboration with Martina ( tall_and_more), so please give her some of the credit! She helped with ALL the ideas and edits, and this chapter is as much her brain child as it is mine.

Warning- Domination and minor anal play.

* * *

Piper smiles mischievously at Alex.

"What're you thinking about, babe?" Alex asks.

"I'm thinking that tonight you're going to make it up to me." Piper says in a low voice that sends shivers down Alex's spine. Piper stands up off her chair and walks behind Alex, scratching her fingernails across Alex's back. She leans in and whispers in Alex's ear, "Tonight, you are going to belong to me." Alex's breath catches as she watches Piper suck her bottom lip and saunter confidently to their bedroom, signaling for Alex to follow.

Alex stands up off her chair and walks after Piper. She watches Piper's ass as the blonde saunters to their bedroom in her short dress. Piper seems different than normal. She seems almost ferocious. She's quiet and has a sexy predatory aura to her. Alex is a little unsure of what's going on, but the pulsing between her legs in undeniable.

"Pipes, what's going on?" Alex asks as they get into their bedroom.

Piper looks right into Alex's eyes, and Alex is alarmed by how dark and dilated they are.

"Shhh." Piper says, putting her index finger to Alex's lips. "No questions."

Alex raises an eyebrow at Piper. She's not sure what game Piper's playing at.

"Piper, seriously, what is this?"

Piper roughly grabs a handful of Alex's dark tresses and tugs them back. Alex's chin rises up and Piper moves her mouth to an inch away from Alex's ear.

"I said no fucking questions." Piper whispers in a smooth, low voice that makes Alex shudder. Piper lowers her mouth to Alex's exposed neck and bites it roughly.

"Fuck!" Alex yelps. Piper is getting rough with her and she suddenly realizes how wet she is. She can feel moisture building up in her panties.

Piper releases her grip on Alex's hair and lowers her hands down Alex's chest. She grazes her fingernails over Alex's tits underneath her dress. Alex smiles at Piper and grabs onto the zipper on the back of Piper's dress. Alex starts to lower the zipper down, following their usual routine. But suddenly, Piper pushes Alex off of her and sends Alex flying a few steps backwards. Alex grabs her shoulder and looks at Piper with her nose and forehead scrunched in confusion.

"What the fuck was that?" Alex asks.

"No touching me, Alex." Piper says coolly. She steps back and sits on the edge of the bed behind her. Alex starts walking towards the bed too, but Piper holds her palm up and Alex halts. "Alex, it's time for you to do exactly as I say."

"Wh-what?" Alex says. It's turning her on that Piper is taking control like this, but she's still a little hesitant. She has no idea what Piper has planned.

"Take your dress off. Now." Piper commands. "And do it slowly."

Piper's eyes are burning a hole in Alex. She does not look away from the brunette standing in front of her.

Alex grasps the zipper on the side of her dress under her arm and zips it down. She pushes the two straps off her shoulders, causing the material on top to fall forward. Piper notices a lace red material wrapping all the way around Alex's neck. When Alex slowly steps out of the dress, Piper sees that the lace material extends in two strips, together at her neck and then separating as they get further down her chest. Each strip of lace fabric rests across her breasts, only covering the center of each tit. The lacy straps come down to join thin ribbon wrapped around her body right under her tits. Her stomach is completely exposed, showing off her taunt abs. Around her waist is another red ribbon, tied together in bows at her sides. Two more strips of lace fabric extend down her mound, with a triangle exposed in the middle. Around her thigh is a matching red lace garter with a ribbon in the front tied into a bow.

Alex looks fucking incredible. Her massive tits are mostly exposed and the lingerie shows off their sexy shape. The red color contrasts seductively against Alex's smooth pale skin. Most of Alex's body is uncovered, but the lingerie adds a sexiness that is almost unfair. Alex's slim waist and the delicious curves of her waist and breasts are perfectly accentuated by the piece. The entire ensemble is something out of a dirty fantasy. It's almost unreal how sexy Alex looks in this lingerie. Piper can't even believe her eyes at first. Her mouth waters at the sight and her eyes go wide. She's glad she's sitting because her entire body feels weak as she scans up and down Alex's body again and again. Piper feels desire collect in her throat, so she clears it softly and tries to keep her composure. She needs to stay in control, and that means not succumbing to the allure that is Alex Vause in skimpy red lingerie.

"Well look at you." Piper says in a lust-filled voice. "Your tits are begging to be touched in that."

Alex walks towards Piper, assuming Piper wants to touch her tits.

"No. Step back and touch your own tits, Alex. But don't you dare fucking touch your nipples." Piper says from where she's sitting on the edge of the bed.

Alex feels her pussy contract at Piper's command. She brings a hand to each breast and rubs and squeezes herself. She avoids her nipples as Piper instructed, and she can feel them getting harder and harder. Alex strokes and kneads all the exposed areas of her breasts. Her nipples are visibly hard through the lace covering them. Piper is watching her with dilated eyes, never once looking away from the show Alex is putting on at her request.

"Drag your fingernails across your stomach." Piper says next.

"But… My uh, nipples…" Alex says. They're aching for attention.

"What about them?" Piper asks brusquely. She knows exactly what Alex wants.

"They're hard, I… I want to touch them." Alex says. She's still not submitting completely to Piper yet. She's still trying to keep any control she can.

"No. Touch your stomach with your fingernails." Piper says sharply.

Alex groans and runs her nails over her stomach. The scratchy feeling makes her muscles tense underneath.

"Lower." Piper says.

Alex lowers her fingers to right above her mound. Her pussy pulses from the contact as she watches Piper's eyes never veering from her.

"Turn around." Piper says to Alex.

Alex turns around and Piper's mouth goes dry again. Alex's whole backside is exposed except for the two ribbons wrapped around her and a thin string down her ass. Her ass is round and toned and Piper can't get enough of looking at it. She loves Alex's tits, but Alex's ass is absolutely incredible too.

"Grab your ass." Piper commands.

Alex grabs her ass cheek and squeezes it. She grabs handfuls of her tight ass and kneads it lightly.

"Harder." Piper tells her. Alex grabs more of her ass in her hand and squeezes it hard. It actually feels really good, and she can feel arousal seeping out of her.

Piper is getting extremely aroused herself. She crosses her legs to give her pussy some friction. Watching Alex touch herself in sexy red lingerie is driving Piper crazy. She feels nearly overcome with lust.

"Alex, I want you to run your finger over your asshole for me." Piper says bluntly. She is considering some ass play later, so she wants to see now how Alex responds to it. And plus, the thought of watching Alex do this is really fucking hot.

Alex closes her eyes in pleasure as she hears the dirty request leave Piper's sweet mouth. Alex sometimes uses a finger on herself in that area when she masturbates so this isn't anything new for her. What's new is Piper watching her.

Alex moves her finger over and teases her asshole. She rubs over it and her body visibly shivers. Piper notices Alex's reaction and a smirk forms across her face. She fucking loves that Alex enjoyed the pressure on that area.

"Did you like that?" Piper asks.

"It was fine." Alex answers curtly.

"It looked like it was more than fine for you." Piper says.

"It was alright." Alex acquiesces.

"Tell me you liked it." Piper says in a firm voice.

"No." Alex says, trying to keep hold on her dignity.

With Alex's back turned, Piper stands up off the bed and stops when she's behind Alex. Without Alex expecting it, Piper winds up and spanks Alex's bare ass cheek.

"Fuck!" Alex yells out. She brings her hand back to her ass and soothes the slap.

"Tell me the truth." Piper says.

"Ugh no." Alex groans. She still isn't ready to give in.

Piper rubs once over Alex's ass and then slaps her hand down again, harder this time.

"Tell me how you liked touching your ass." Piper growls. "Tell me how it felt." Piper spanks Alex once more, on the other cheek this time.

"Fuck!" Alex yells. "I liked it. It felt good." She moans.

"I know it did baby." Piper says in a triumphant voice. "Turn back around."

Alex turns again to face Piper. Piper looks Alex's body up and down slowly. She moves her face inches away from Alex's.

"So Alex… What was the occasion for this sexy lingerie?" Piper asks Alex in a soft, shiver-inducing voice.

"I, uh, I wanted to do it for you." Alex answers.

"You wanted to drive me crazy, didn't you?" Piper asks.

"It was to… to please you." Alex says. Piper is looking her directly in the eye with the most predatory look Alex has ever seen. Alex feels more vulnerable than usual, and she's surprised how hot it's getting her.

"No, it was to make me go crazy with desire. It was to make me forget about last night." Piper says. "Wasn't it?"

"I mean, yes…" Alex answers.

"That's what I thought." Piper nods with a mischievous side smile. "Well, Alex Vause, it's time for me to tear off this sexy little number."

Piper grabs the fabric covering Alex's nipple and pulls it towards her. After a few seconds she lets it snap back against Alex's stiff nipple.

"Ah!" Alex exclaims. The sharp sensation sent jolts of pleasure throughout her entire body.

"I love how sensitive your tits are." Piper says in a rough voice. She pulls up the other strap and snaps it down again.

"Fuck!" Alex moans. "Oh fuck Pipes."

Piper puts her mouth on Alex's tit next to the fabric and nibbles on the skin. She starts with tight little nibbles, and then opens her mouth wider to place large bites onto the skin of Alex's breast.

"Ugh!" Alex cries out. Piper is taking her time and it's driving Alex insane.

Piper licks across Alex's tit and traps the lace strap between her teeth. She pulls it back and lets it snap down on Alex's hard nipple again. Alex moans and her knees go weak. The sharp pain on her nipples feels incredible.

Piper moves to Alex's other breast and gives it the same treatment. Alex thinks she might be delirious. Her tits are on fire and her entire body is on edge. Every touch from Piper lights a flame in her.

Piper puts her lips on Alex's neck and sucks on it hard. When she has left a solid mark, she lifts her mouth off and moves it to Alex's ear.

"I need to mark what's mine." She whispers. Piper licks the shell of Alex's ear gently, sending another shiver down Alex's spine. When Alex isn't expecting it, Piper bites down on Alex's earlobe. Alex cries out and Piper sucks the earlobe into her mouth and sucks on it. Alex's knees buckle at the feeling of Piper's wet mouth soothing the bite on her ear.

"God Piper" Alex breathes out.

Piper reaches around and unties the top of Alex's lingerie from the back. She lets it fall softly down Alex's body, leaving the brunette topless. Piper bites her bottom lip hard when she sees how hard Alex's nipples are. Alex's tits look even hotter than normal tonight and it's driving Piper absolutely insane. She is so fucking horny.

Trying her best not to let it show how much Alex's body is affecting her, Piper takes a deep breath and licks around Alex's nipple. She still wants to avoid the sensitive area. She can tell how intense Alex's need is growing, and she wants to keep drawing it out.

"Pipes, nipples baby…" Alex moans. As much as her nipples need attention, she's careful still to not beg. Alex doesn't beg.

After Alex tries to tell Piper what to do, Piper bites down on her tit again.

"Shit!" Alex yells. The pain feels so good as Piper runs her tongue over the mark.

"I'm in charge. You're not going to fucking tell me what to do." Piper says in a strong voice. She grabs both of Alex's ass cheeks and digs her fingernails in. Alex feels herself growing wetter and wetter. Piper's fingernails in her ass are shooting pleasure through her body.

Piper gets down onto her knees and licks a line on Alex's skin an inch above where her lingerie covers her mound. Alex starts to tremble as Piper's tongue trails over her skin. Piper licks Alex's stomach and every inch of the top of her mound where she can reach. Piper can smell Alex's arousal and it's intoxicating her senses. Alex smells so damn good and Piper can only imagine how wet she is right now. Her scent is even stronger than usual.

Piper licks right around where Alex's lingerie covers her mound. When she licks the spot where Alex's thigh meets her body, Piper's tongue suddenly tastes Alex's unique arousal. Piper's eyes flutter in pleasure as she tastes Alex's sticky substance. Alex is so fucking wet and it's driving Piper crazy. Piper bites the top of the ribbon crossing Alex's mound. She pulls it away and then lets it snap back against Alex's skin. Alex's hips jerk forward when she gets a sharp slap from the ribbon. Piper smirks with the ribbon still between her teeth. She loves that Alex is getting so worked up. Piper bites harder onto the ribbon and pulls it up. The lace covering Alex's pussy presses up hard against her folds and her clit.

"Piper! Oh fuck baby." Alex moans. The lace pushing against her folds is creating enough friction to arouse her more, but not enough to provide relief. Her clit is pulsing.

Piper lifts Alex's lingerie higher up and Alex feels her arousal seeping out the sides.

 _Fuck._

Alex is not ready to admit how turned on she is from all this, but it looks like Piper's about to find out anyway.

Piper releases the ribbon in her mouth and the lace relaxes off Alex's folds. Piper looks at the lace and sees that it's completely soaked through. It gets even between when she sees arousal escaping from the lace covering Alex's pussy. Wetness is dripping down Alex's inner thighs. Piper knew Alex was wet, but this is unreal. This is a whole new level of arousal for the brunette, and Piper hasn't even really started yet.

"You're so fucking wet." Piper says to Alex, looking up at the older woman from her knees.

Alex doesn't say anything, still trying to control her arousal. She can't believe how much this is getting to her.

Piper grabs onto the bow on the side of Alex's hip and pulls it back with her teeth. The knot comes undone, and that side of the lingerie splits apart. Piper nibbles across Alex's mound to get to the ribbon on her other hip. She bites the skin there a little bit and then undoes the ribbon with her teeth just like the other one. With the bow untied, the entire piece falls to the floor. As Piper unties her lingerie with her teeth, Alex feels goosebumps pop up over her whole body. Her hips buck forward on instinct at the intimate feeling. On top of the sensation from Piper's teeth, the fact that Piper is undressing her like this is making Alex's head spin with lust.

Piper kisses and bites around a little more, and then stands back up. When she's eye level with Alex, she drags a finger across Alex's wet inner thigh. When her finger is coated in arousal, she brings it up to Alex's mouth and forces it in.

"Suck." Piper commands.

Alex sucks Piper's fingers, tasting her own arousal as it spreads on her tongue. She swirls her tongue around Piper's fingers and then bites down gently. She knows how that affects Piper.

Sure enough, Piper feels a jolt of pleasure as Alex works her fingers. Piper decides it's time to take total control. Plus, her pussy is aching and she's desperate to cum. Piper pulls her fingers out of Alex's mouth and glides them over Alex's lips. With Alex standing by the bed, Piper goes to their nightstand and pulls out Alex's strap-on. She walks over to Alex with the harness and dildo in her hands.

"Put this on." Piper says, handing it to Alex.

Alex is a little confused at Piper's request. Piper has taken control of the night so far, so it doesn't seem to fit that she would want Alex to fuck her with the strap-on. But Alex is more than willing to take back some control, so she pulls on the harness and slips the insert into her wet pussy. Her eyes flutter as the insert presses deliciously against her front wall. She's ready to give Piper a good fucking.

Once the harness is on, Alex gestures to their bed, signaling to Piper to lie down. Piper lets out a loud laugh.

"Oh no, Alex. Go lie down on your back." She instructs.

"Why?" Alex asks hesitantly, looking down at the dildo standing between her legs.

"Because I fucking said so." Piper answers roughly.

"Okay…" Alex says slowly, still not sure what Piper's plan is. She steps onto their bed and lies down on her back. The dildo is standing proudly from her body. "Okay, what now?" Alex asks.

"Now I tie you up." Piper says in an innocent voice with an excited smirk on her face.

"Wh-what?" Alex asks.

"I'm going to tie you up so you're at my mercy." Piper explains. "Are you okay with that?" She asks.

Alex nods her head. Piper is being so fucking hot right now. Alex is nervous to be tied up; it's new for her. But she trusts Piper and knows this is something she's been wanting. Plus, Alex can't deny to herself that this dominant version Piper has been turning her on.

"Good." Piper smiles. She's so excited for this. She hasn't been able to keep this fantasy out of her head lately when she's been masturbating. This is something she wants. Badly. And really, who wouldn't want Alex Vause tied up and at their mercy?

Piper grabs a shopping bag from their walk-in closet and pulls out a black scarf and a red scarf. Both are made of a sexy satin material. They're another thing she picked up when she went shopping with Polly. She wanted to buy something special to tie Alex up with for the first time. She loved the feeling of the satin scarves, and the red and black colors certainly fit her plans for the sexy night.

Piper saunters to their bed and climbs up. She crawls to the left bedpost and grabs Alex's wrist. She ties it to the bedpost with the scarf using a knot she researched online earlier today. When she's satisfied with her work, she goes to the other side of the bed and ties up Alex's other wrist in the same way. When she's done with the tying she steps back off the bed and admires her work. Her mouth goes dry when she takes in the whole scene.

Alex is lying on her back on their large bed. She's completely naked except for the garter ribbon around her upper thigh. She's wearing the strap-on and the dildo is standing between her legs, ready for Piper to use. Alex's arms are pulled back to where her wrists are tied to the bed with black and red satin scarves. Her dark hair is splayed across the white pillowcase. On her face is a look of anticipation and desire. Piper has never seen Alex's eyes so dark.

"Try to move your arms." Piper says in a raspy voice. She is so fucking aroused seeing Alex like this. She catches herself licking her bottom lip as she gawks at Alex tied up to their bed for her.

Alex tries to pull her hands forward, but they are stopped by the scarves around her wrists.

"Perfect." Piper grins seductively. "You're all mine now."

"I'm always all yours, Pipes." Alex says.

"But right now, I get to do whatever I want to you. And you can't touch me."

"But I like touching you." Alex smirks.

Piper knows exactly how to wipe that smirk off Alex's face. She stands up on the bed, with a foot on each side of Alex's lower legs. Alex's has a close up view of Piper and everything she is doing. Piper reaches behind her back and pulls down the zipper of the sexy number. She pulls off the straps and steps out of the whole dress.

Alex lets out a loud moan when her eyes first see what Piper is wearing.

"Fucking hell, Piper…" Alex groans in a deep voice.

Piper is wearing a black lingerie piece. The top is a bra with two low-cut mesh cups lined with lace. They're sheer enough for Alex to see Piper's nipples. Stemming down from the black straps are two more straps curving above her breasts and meeting in the middle of her chest. The black straps and bra cups are all connected with a small black ring in the middle of her chest. Extending down from underneath the sides of the bra cups are two lace sections of fabric. They meet together over Piper's pussy, leaving most of her mound exposed. Between the two sections are crisscrossing black strings. The crosses meet in rings identical to the one in the middle of Piper's chest. They crisscross strings and the rings extend down to Piper's mound. All that's around Piper's waist is a thin sting holding the lace against her mound. Piper spins around slowly to show Alex the back. The back of the piece is just the two straps over her shoulders extending down to meet and form one teeny string down her ass. The miniscule string travels perfectly between Piper's ass cheeks and then over her pussy. There's a matching string tied around her back to hold up the bra. Alex marvels at how the lingerie piece reveals almost all of Piper's sexy back. Piper's sculpted bone structure is perfectly visible and her toned muscles are dangerously enticing. Piper's firm ass is entirely exposed and Alex can't help but appreciate every single curve of it. Piper's ass always looks great, but it's on a whole other level right now with the thin sting separating her cheeks and the entire area visible to Alex.

Alex's pussy is clenching around the strap-on insert as she looks Piper's body up and down. Piper looks infuriatingly sexy. Alex's breathing is picking up just from the sight of Piper in her impossibly skimpy lingerie.

"God that's so fucking hot baby ugh." Alex says.

"I know." Piper answers, lowering herself to kneel in the space between Alex's legs. "So Alex, since last night I didn't get to cum and you did, it's my turn now. I'm going to take all the pleasure I can from your body. All the pleasure that I fucking need and deserve. I'm going to cum all over you Alex, again and again. And maybe, just maybe, if you're nice I'll let you cum too. But only when you beg me for it.

"Jesus Christ." Alex moans. She thinks she might possibly go insane. Piper has already worked her up so much, and now Alex doesn't even know if she will be cumming any time soon. It's a kind of torture that is making her pussy ache.

"Ready or not, baby…" Piper smirks. She hovers over Alex's body and starts to suck on Alex's neck. She sucks hard and bites to make sure she leaves another mark. She wants Alex to be covered in her marks by the end of the night. Alex is hers to mark.

Alex throws her head back to give Piper more room to work with. Piper takes full advantage of the space and sucks and bites all over Alex's neck. By the time she's done, Alex has marks all over her neck. Piper moves down and licks and nibbles across Alex's collarbone. She sucks on the sensitive area as Alex trembles beneath her. Piper goes slowly and takes her time. She wants to build Alex up more and more. After Alex's collarbone, Piper glides her tongue down to Alex's tits. Piper can't help but notice how hard Alex's nipples are. Piper knows they must be absolutely aching for some kind of touch. She's getting desperate to cum, so she decides it's okay for her to tend to Alex's nipples now.

Piper licks around Alex's nipple, causing Alex to thrust her chest forward as much as she can to gain more contact. Piper continues to lick slowly around the hard bud, and then when Alex isn't expecting it, she abruptly sucks Alex's nipple into her mouth. Alex has waited long for this relief that when she feels her nipple sucked roughly into Piper's warm mouth she screams out and her hips bolt up. Piper's suction on her nipple is sending delicious sensations through Alex's body, and she needs even more.

"More babe, harder." Alex groans.

As soon as Alex requests that, Piper releases Alex's nipple from her mouth. She moves her lips to just an inch away from Alex's lips.

"You're not in charge here. I am." She says with a grin, her mouth so close to Alex's lips that Alex can feel the breath from Piper's words. A shiver makes its way down Alex's entire body.

Piper can't wait any longer to tend to her pussy. She is aching and needs friction. Piper needs a good orgasm, and she's going to take it for herself.

"Since you couldn't shut your mouth and keep your greedy requests to yourself, I'm going to do it for you." Piper says to Alex.

Alex looks up at Piper with her brow furrowed. She has no idea what Piper meant by that.

Piper steps off the bed and grabs Alex's panties from the floor where she left them. She lifts them up and smiles when she sees Alex's glistening arousal coating the lace material. Piper climbs back onto the bed with the panties in her hand and straddles Alex's taunt stomach. Alex's eyes float down to her panties in Piper's hand.

"Pipes? Wh-what are those for?" Alex asks, even though in the back of her head she already knows the answer.

"These are to keep you from your little demands. Last night when you fell asleep you took away my chance to get what I needed. Now I'm going to take away your chance to tell me what you need." Piper says in a smooth, cool voice.

Alex's jaw drops at Piper's explicitness, and Piper takes that opportunity to shove Alex's panties into her mouth. Alex moans, and it's stifled by the lace bunched up in her mouth.

"Did you have something you wanted to ask me for, Alex?" Piper asks in a voice that is mockingly sweet.

Alex just shakes her head no, not able to vocalize anything with the panties in her mouth. She can taste all the arousal she filled her panties with before and the taste is making her head spin.

"Good girl." Piper grins, brushing a lock of hair off Alex's face and staring down at her prey. "I'm going to ride you so hard, Alex. I'm going to fill my pussy up and bounce on you as you watch, not able to do a damn thing."

Alex tries to talk but her voice is muffled too much by the panties in her mouth.

"And guess what, Alex? You're not allowed to cum unless I tell you that you can." Piper smiles.

Alex moans into the panties in her mouth and looks up at Piper with an incredulous expression. She can't believe Piper is serious. How is she not supposed to cum when the strap-on insert is rubbing against her the whole time Piper is fucking her? That's going to be nearly impossible.

Piper unties the lingerie on her body and takes it off. She loves how it looks, but she doesn't want anything getting in the way of what she has planned.

Piper kneels above Alex's hips with the dildo in front of her. She runs her fingers through her folds to gather her wetness. When she has enough in her hand she strokes her hand up and down Alex's dildo. Alex breathes heavily as the insert inside her rubs against her front wall. Each time Piper strokes the dildo Alex feels the shaft pressing inside her and giving her outstanding friction. Piper hasn't even started fucking her yet and Alex is becoming delirious from the pressure inside her pussy.

"Do you want the panties out of your mouth?" Piper asks.

Alex nods, and Piper reaches in and takes the panties out. She places them next to Alex's head on the pillow. She wants Alex to smell herself in the panties. Piper takes her hand off the dildo and brings her fingers to Alex's mouth.

"Open." Piper says.

Alex opens her mouth and Piper puts four fingers in.

"Suck." She tells Alex.

Alex sucks on Piper's finger like she normally does, tasting Piper's arousal once again.

"More, Alex." Piper commands.

Alex sucks harder on Piper's fingers in her mouth. She gets a confused look on her face, not sure what more Piper is looking for.

"Alex, get them fucking wetter. I want to use it on the dildo. If you don't get my fingers wet enough then we will not be fucking." Piper says in a firm voice.

Alex moans around Piper's fingers. Piper saying such dirty things to her like that is driving her to fucking insanity. Her pussy feels on fire with need right now. Eager for Piper to fuck her, Alex rolls her tongue to gather more saliva. She wets Piper's fingers as much as she can. When Piper pulls her fingers out, they're dripping with Alex's spit. Piper brings her fingers to the dildo that is already wet with her arousal and mixes in Alex's saliva. The thought of the fucking herself on a dildo coated in that combination is making her pussy pulse and throb.

When Piper is done lubing the dildo she grabs it firmly and puts the head against her tight hole, not yet pushing it in. She can see Alex's eyes staring directly at the dildo about to enter her pussy. She can see in Alex's eyes how eager she is to watch Piper take in the large size of the shaft. Wanting to tease Alex further, Piper just rubs the head of the shaft over her pussy. She's desperate to have it inside her, but the strained look on Alex's face as she watches is so good to witness. Alex looks like she's fighting back her words. She's dying to tell Piper to start, and it's taking everything inside her not to say it. After a few minutes of Piper still not impaling herself with the strap-on, Alex loses her battle with her self-restraint.

"Put it in already, Piper." Alex groans.

Piper's eyebrows raise and her expression turns into a teasing smirk.

"Oh, Alex." She says with a menacing smile. "I was going to be nice and keep the panties out of your mouth. But now…"

Piper grabs the panties from next to her head and rubs them over her pussy. When she pulls them away she holds them up so they both can see them. They're glistening with her slick arousal. The skimpy material is almost completely covered in her wetness.

"Now you can taste me while I fuck you." Piper says smoothly. "You're not doing very well with following instructions, Alex." Piper says. "If you keep being such a disobedient little bad girl I'm going to have to punish you even further."

Piper goes to put the panties in Alex's mouth, but Alex has it shut defiantly. Alex actually thinks it's pretty hot when Piper gags her, but she's trying to hang on to any control she still can.

"Open your fucking mouth, Alex." Piper says roughly.

Alex nods her head no.

Piper gives Alex a sexy grin and then lowers herself down onto the dildo. Piper is so wet that she easily slides down onto the full length of the shaft. As Piper fills her pussy with the dildo, Alex's lets out a loud, deep moan. Watching the dildo disappear into Piper's tight pussy and feeling the insert rub against her front wall sends Alex into delirium. As Alex lets out her guttural moan, Piper swiftly grabs Alex's panties and shoves them in the brunette's mouth. Alex's moan is stifled and then silenced as her mouth is filled with the panties. She can taste the combination of her and Piper's pussy juices on the lace material and it makes her dizzy. She's so unbelievably turned on.

Piper feels so good with the dildo filling her up. She feels so full and tight. She's getting an overload of friction and it's exactly what she needed. She's ready for more though, so she lifts herself off most of the dildo. Making eye contact with Alex, she sits back down onto the dildo until her ass is resting on Alex's body.

Alex makes a muffled noise with her mouth stuffed.

"You like watching me do that?" Piper asks in a cocky voice.

Alex nods her head and incoherent noises escape her mouth as best as they can.

"That's what I thought." Piper smirks. "I bet you love watching my pussy take this huge dildo." Piper says as rides Alex hard, lifting herself off the dildo and then taking back in.

Alex can't even think straight as she watches Piper riding her dildo. Piper is taking in the entire length and the sight is too fucking erotic. As Alex watches the dildo enter Piper's pussy, she notices Piper's abs expanding from the size of it. Alex can feel her walls clamping down around the insert inside her. The sight of the dildo filling Piper up like that is almost too much for Alex to handle. Piper's taunt abdomen is swelling with each thrust. Alex can practically see the shaft's movements inside Piper. It's so deep inside Piper and it's consuming her body. Alex is nearly losing her mind. She knows she could cum right this minute if she let herself.

"Want to see something even better?" Piper asks.

Alex nods her head, not sure what could possibly be better than what she's watching right now.

But then Piper fucking turns around with the dildo still inside her. Now her ass is facing Alex, with the entire dildo still filling her up. Alex lets out an aggrieved noise as she lays her eyes on just about the sexiest thing ever. She tries to moan Piper's name but can't get the words out, and it just comes out sounding like a subdued mumble.

"You like that baby?" Piper asks, turning her head around to look back at Alex.

Alex makes more incoherent noises.

"You know, it's great to focus on myself now that you can't distract me with your needy demands." Piper muses. She lifts her ass up until only the head of the dildo is inside her. Then, ever so slowly, she lowers herself back down the shaft. She takes it inch by inch at an overly slow pace so Alex can see her taking in every inch of the length.

Alex trembles with desire as she watches Piper slowly lowering herself onto the shaft. She can see Piper's pussy stretching to take the size and Piper looks so fucking full. Alex knows how tight Piper's pussy is, so watching it take the whole dildo makes Alex's pussy clench. She wants to cum so badly as she watches Piper going up and down so slowly.

Piper is getting close to cumming herself. She was already so worked up from teasing Alex that she was on the edge before she even started fucking the strap-on. She wants to keep going a little longer, but she knows it's not long before she's going to blow. Piper decides to take advantage of her position and leans forward towards Alex's legs. Her ass sticks out for Alex and she grabs onto Alex's legs for support. As Piper leans forward, the dildo rubs and pushes perfectly against her front wall. It's hitting the spot perfectly and low moans are escaping her lips as she moves her hips back and forth.

Alex groans out as she watches Piper rotating her hips with the dildo deep inside her. Piper's ass is up in the air and looks fucking perfect. More than anything, Alex wants to grab it and control Piper's movements. She feels even more restrained than she has all night as she views Piper's fine ass swaying around and can't touch it.

As Piper continues to rotate her hips, she reaches back behind her and grabs her ass cheeks. Knowing how crazy it'll drive Alex, Piper digs her nails roughly into her ass and spreads her cheeks. Piper moans out loudly at the feeling. She is ready to explode.

Alex is nearly losing her mind. She's staring right at Piper's ass and

can see everything. All the sights right now are driving her to the edge. She wants to cum so fucking badly but Piper told her she couldn't. And Alex can't even ask Piper if she can cum because her mouth is filled with panties. And even if she could ask, Alex has a good feeling the answer would be no. Alex doesn't know how much longer she can go without cumming, though. Her body is full of pressure and she needs a release.

"This feels so fucking tight." Piper growls. "My pussy feels so good. I can't wait to cum all over you. One of us deserves to cum right now Alex, and we both know it's not you."

Alex groans against the panties in her mouth. She has a bad feeling she isn't going to be cumming for a while, and she doesn't even feel capable of waiting another minute right now.

Piper sits back up, the dildo still deep inside her. She's ready to climax; her entire body is pulsing. Piper rises up the dildo and then slams herself back down. The friction brings her so close to the edge that she can't think of anything except cumming. Her mind is clouded with the need to release all the pressure in her body. She lifts herself up on the dildo again and then slams down even harder. Piper's breathing is harsh and moans are flowing out of her mouth. Alex can tell exactly how close Piper is. She knows Piper's orgasms better than anything, and she can tell this is going to be a big one. Alex doesn't know if she can stop herself from cumming once Piper's orgasm hits.

Piper's pussy clenches around the shaft and she gives one more forceful thrust. That's all it takes for her to absolutely fall apart. Piper screams loudly as her pussy clamps down tightly on the shaft. Her body jerks around as pleasure explodes in her body. The dildo is so deep inside of her that her pussy is feeling types of pleasure that make her dizzy. She was so desperate to cum and now fireworks are exploding inside her in exactly the way she needed. Cum spills out of her and coats Alex's thighs. To keep her balance, Piper grabs onto Alex's thighs. She digs her nails into the slippery skin as her climax rocks her entire body.

Alex whimpers as Piper shakes from the force of her orgasm. Piper's fingernails digging into Alex's upper thighs are making Alex's pussy ache with need. Alex can feel Piper's cum releasing onto her thighs and she has to keep her entire body tense to stop herself from cumming. She can't even grab onto something with her hands tied up. The screams trying to leave Alex's mouth are suppressed by the panties. Piper can hear the stifled noises coming from Alex and it makes her cum even harder.

When Piper recovers from her orgasm, she slowly slides up off the dildo. She makes sure to stick her ass out as much as she can as she lifts off it to give Alex another torturous view. Sure enough, Alex whimpers as she watches Piper's cunt lift off the dildo and then drip down onto Alex's body as Piper repositions herself. Piper sits down next to Alex's body, her breathing still rough and ragged. The blonde rests her hand on Alex's cheek and strokes it.

"Are you ready to lose the panties?" Piper asks Alex.

Alex nods excitedly. Piper smirks at Alex and takes the panties out of her mouth. As Alex stretches her jaw out, Piper takes the harness off Alex's body. Alex groans when the insert is pulled from her pussy. Piper takes the dildo out and holds it up in front of them. It's absolutely covered in Piper's cum. Piper chuckles to herself and starts to move the dildo to Alex's mouth.

"Clean it off." Piper tells Alex harshly.

Alex looks up at Piper with her eyebrow raised. Is Piper serious?

"I fucking said clean it off." Piper says in an even rougher tone. At the same time, she pinches Alex's nipple.

"Fuck!" Alex yells out.

Piper puts the dildo head right in front of Alex's mouth. Alex sticks her tongue out to lick Piper's cum off.

"Oh no, Alex. Open that naughty mouth of yours." Piper says.

Alex opens her mouth and Piper pushes the dildo in. Alex is engulfed with Piper's taste. She swirls her tongue around to lick up all of Piper's cum. Alex gathers as much as she can on her tongue and then swallows the sweet liquid down.

"There you go. Lick all that up." Piper says in a low voice. It's so hot watching Alex lick her release up like this.

When Alex finishes licking all the cum she can reach, Piper takes the dildo out of her mouth. Piper takes a long lick up the length of the shaft, cleaning up some of what Alex missed.

As Piper licks the dildo, some of her cum drips off of it and lands on Alex's breasts. Piper looks down and watches as the drop of her cum slowly trickles down Alex's full breast. It's mesmerizing to watch and it's causing all sorts of feelings to arise throughout Piper's body. She can't take her eyes off the droplet as it falls off Alex's tit and leaves a trail behind. Piper's thoughts are running wild, and they come to a delicious halt when she gets a sexy idea.

Piper lifts her leg over Alex's body to straddle her girlfriend again. Alex can feel that Piper is wet again already, and that fact just turns her on even more. She's never felt anything like this before. She is so ready to orgasm at any minute but she isn't allowed to and it's driving her insane.

"Are you ready for me to fuck you now, Alex?" Piper asks in a smooth, confident voice.

"Yes." Alex answers with an eager nod of her head.

"Beg me for it." Piper leans in and whispers in Alex's ear. She's sporting a cocky smirk and it's clear that she's challenging Alex to beg.

"No." Alex shakes her head. As much as she wants to cum, she's not going to beg for it. Alex Vause never begs to be fucked. Never.

"Okay, fine by me. There's something I want to do anyway." Piper says non-chalantly.

Alex raises an eyebrow at Piper, trying to prompt Piper to explain. Instead of explaining though, Piper crawls up and straddles Alex's face. Alex groans as she looks up at Piper's swollen pussy. Alex will gladly taste Piper and pleasure her, but she knows this is going to make the ache between her legs more unbearable than it already is. Now that she thinks about it, Alex is fairly certain that Piper knows that too. Alex realizes that Piper is not only doing this to get pleasure herself, but also to make Alex even more desperate. Piper is well aware of how much it turns Alex on to eat Piper out. Especially when Piper rides her face. They both know exactly how quickly this is going to drive Alex to insanity.

Without warning, Piper lowers herself onto Alex's face. Alex immediately works to lap up Piper's wetness. Piper moans when Alex's mouth first touches her pussy. It feels so damn good.

"That's right baby. Eat this fucking pussy." Piper groans.

Alex moans into Piper and opens her mouth wider to suck in as much of Piper's folds as she can. She sucks Piper's pussy in with her lips and runs the soft, flat part of her tongue up and down. Piper's hips buck up when Alex sucks her clit into her mouth. It feels so fucking good, but Piper can tell Alex is trying to make her cum quickly. Presumably so Alex can finally cum soon. Piper normally has to tell Alex to stop teasing and move things along, but this time it's the opposite.

Piper grabs roughly onto Alex's hair and pulls her a bit further back from her pussy, so that Alex loses suction on her clit.

"Don't you dare fucking rush. Now I'm just going to wait even longer to let you cum." Piper says in a stern voice. Alex groans and starts licking broad strokes up Piper's pussy. She licks through Piper's folds and gathers up everything Piper gives her to swallow. The taste of Piper is making her head spin. Piper tastes so fucking good as usual, and Alex can barely handle it. She's concerned that if she keeps tasting Piper's pussy like this she's going to combust. And not only did Piper tell her not to, but combusting while she eat Piper's pussy would give Piper even more control than she already has. For Alex to keep what little control she still can, she can't orgasm like this. But that's becoming harder and harder to do as Piper starts to grind over her face. As Piper rides Alex, she tightens her thighs against Alex's face so she can grind harder.

After a few minutes of that Piper is ready for more. She doesn't want Alex to rush, but it's also pretty damn hard to not want more of Alex's talented mouth and tongue.

Piper tightens her grasp in Alex's locks and pulls her head up a bit so her tongue is right over her clit. Alex knows exactly what Piper is demanding, and she quickly starts to flick her tongue over the swollen bud. She's careful not to suck on it because she knows Piper will chastise her again for going too fast.

Piper is getting extremely worked up from this. Her pussy keeps releasing more and more wetness onto Alex's face. With how wet she is, Piper decides it's a perfect time to put her sexy plan into action. She releases her grip on Alex's hair, and Alex continues licking her clit. Piper pushes Alex's head away with four fingers on the brunette's forehead. Alex's head falls back and Piper lowers her pussy off Alex's face. She moves her body lower until she's straddling Alex's ribcage, right below her tits. She's so close to them that her pussy is getting them wet already.

"Your tits are so hot, and they're all mine to use as I please." Piper says in a cool tone. "So I'm going to ride them for my own pleasure, and fuck them until I cum all over you."

Alex's head flies back and a low growl escapes from deep inside her. Her hips buck up shallowly and her toes curl as the tension in her body increases.

Piper goes up a little higher so her pussy is directly over Alex's tits. She grabs Alex's breast and rubs her thumb over her nipple. It's already hard and she can't wait any longer to feel it against her sensitive pussy. Piper lowers herself a little bit and guides Alex's nipple to her clit. She rotates her hips in the teeniest of circles to feel Alex's hard nipple all over her sensitive bud. The feeling is absolutely unbelievable. It's not only the feeling of Alex's nipple on her clit; it's also the fact that she's fucking Alex's gorgeous tits. Piper has fantasized about this, and the actual experience is better than she ever could've dreamed of.

"Fuck Pipes" Alex moans. Her nipple was so sensitive already and now it's in sensation overload with Piper's wet pussy rubbing over it. Piper is dripping onto Alex's tit and the wetness is making Piper's movements extremely slick. Despite the incredible slippery feeling, Piper's motions are precise and she continuously connects her clit to Alex's nipple. Her entire pussy is pulsing from the feeling, and her hips instinctually speed up. Piper presses down harder on Alex's breast and starts to fully grind against it. When she grinds harder, she can feel Alex's large tit pressing against most of her pussy. Her tight hole is spilling out wetness at the bottom of Alex's breast, and it's trickling down to Alex's body. Alex can feel the dribble of Piper's arousal, and it only adds to the sensations of Piper grinding down into her sensitive breast. Piper is essentially massaging her tit, but she's doing it with her pussy. Alex wants to grab Piper's ass and speed up her thrusts, but her hands are once again stopped immediately by the restraints.

"Your tit feels so good on my wet cunt." Piper says with a rasp in her voice. "You always use these tits to your advantage because you know the effect they have on me. But tonight, Alex, it's my turn to control your sexy weapon. I'd say it's your secret weapon, but you don't exactly keep it a secret, do you?"

Piper grinds down even harder. Her hip movements are becoming more broken, she can tell she's close. She wants to cum a lot on Alex's chest though, so she slows down her grinding. She wants to build up her orgasm so she can cover Alex's breasts in her cum.

"No, faster." Alex whimpers. Her nipple is pulsing right now and she is almost certain she could cum just from this. Especially after everything else Piper has done to her tonight. Alex is hoping that when Piper is on the edge of cumming, she'll tell Alex to cum with her. Alex is holding out hope for that because the thought of not releasing all the pressure inside of her soon isn't a thought she can bear.

Piper presses down harder on Alex's tit and rotates her hips in slower, deeper movements. She moves her one leg a little bit and then grabs Alex's other breast with her hand and tugs on the nipple.

"Ugh! Oh fuck." Alex moans out. With both of her tits getting this attention she is going to explode.

"I'm picking the pace. You don't get to control how fast I fuck your tits. Don't be ungrateful, Alex. You will cum when I decide you deserve to cum." Piper says in a harsh tone. She grinds hard and slow over Alex's breast. She can feel Alex's hard nipple digging into her pussy and it's setting her body on fire. After a few minutes of torturously slow grinds, Piper starts to pick the pace back up. She grinds fast and hard as she feels the pressure building inside of her. She feels heavy and full in her core, and her pussy is thumping with a need to release.

Alex can tell Piper is close as the blonde grinds erratically against her. Piper's breathing is deep and is laced with sexy moans. Piper's head is falling backwards and her back is arched. She's pure sex right now and Alex can't get enough of it.

Piper gives a few more solid thrusts and her body unravels. Her hips jerk forward against Alex's breast and her clit pulses with pleasure. She moans out loudly as her body writhes around on top of Alex. Her head spins and her heart pounds with the force of her orgasm. Her pussy releases a load of cum onto Alex's breast, much to Piper's satisfaction. The thought of her cum covering Alex's tit gives Piper's orgasm a few more seconds of life. When her orgasm finally dies down, Piper's body slumps down in exhaustion. She gives herself a few minutes to recover, knowing she needs her full strength in order to continue with Alex in the way she wants.

Alex's hips jerk up shallowly as Piper recovers from her orgasm. Alex has come so close to finally finishing multiple times now, but she has yet to have any sort of release. Her pussy is aching and her entire body is tense and feels heavy. She has never been this turned on and needy her entire life. Furthermore, she doesn't even know when she'll get to cum. The anticipation is getting her even more hot and bothered.

When Piper regains her composure, she slides down so she is straddling Alex's abdomen. Her sensitive pussy tingles as it rests against Alex's body. Just the feeling of Alex's soft skin is enough to affect Piper's pussy right now. Piper looks down and finally is met with the sight she has been waiting for. Alex's breast is completely coated in her cum. The glistening, creamy substance is gathered across Alex's gorgeous breast. Alex's nipples are especially covered in Piper's release. There's enough of it that Piper wants it all over Alex's chest; she wants to see it covering both of Alex's tits. Piper grabs Alex's cum-covered breast and massages it with her hand. Her fingers are quickly coated in her sticky substance and she kneads it into Alex's breast. She can feel Alex's stiff nipple straining against her palm. Piper moves that same hand to Alex's other breast and massages that one with her sticky hand as well. Both of Alex's tits are now covered in Piper's cum, and Alex is going delirious. This is too hot and Piper's hands feel so good on her sensitive breasts. Piper adds a second hand and simultaneously kneads both of Alex's tits, occasionally swirling a wet finger over a nipple. When both breasts are sufficiently covered, Piper moves her body further down Alex's body. She looks directly into Alex's darkened eyes and leans down to meet Alex's tit with her mouth.

Piper licks a line tracing where Alex's breast meets her body. Her tongue quickly picks up the taste Piper can always recognize. She does love to taste herself, after all.

"Jesus Piper." Alex groans. She goes crazy enough watching Piper taste herself normally, and this is a whole other level. Not to mention that Piper's tongue feels so soft on the skin of her breasts.

Piper licks, sucks, and nibbles every inch of the warm, wet skin. She doesn't leave a single spot unattended, and she is slow and deliberate with her tongue. She swallows down every last drop of cum that gathers on her tongue. Piper has cum twice and is in no rush to move things along. She is thoroughly enjoying her work on Alex's breasts, and she finally can take her time now that Alex is tied up.

"Piper, come on." Alex moans. She needs Piper to move her attentions lower. Alex's pussy is thumping and it's just getting stronger with each lick of Piper's delicate tongue over her breasts.

Piper completely ignores Alex, focusing all her attention on the heaving breasts beneath her tongue. She leaves multiple marks across Alex's tits. The thought of seeing the marks the next couple of days whenever Alex is naked is more than appealing to Piper.

Piper spends a couple more minutes worshiping Alex's breasts with her tongue. She finally lifts her head up when she hears a string of moans leave Alex's mouth.

"Is there something you need?" Piper asks.

"Yes." Alex answers through her teeth.

"And what would that be, Alex?"

"Fuck me." Alex growls.

"Beg me." Piper fires back.

"No." Alex says, still fighting it despite her desperate need.

Piper shoots up off Alex's body and steps off the bed. She needs to get a drink anyway, so she decides to make Alex sweat a bit. Well, a bit more. Without saying anything, Piper walks straight out of the bedroom.

"Piper!" Alex screams from the bed. She is tied and can't get up to follow Piper, and Piper isn't even answering her. At this point Alex is so desperate to cum that she'd masturbate right this minute if she could. But that's obviously not an option with her hands tied to the bed posts. She grinds down into the bed below her, but it just makes her more needy instead of providing any relief. Alex shuts her eyes tightly and tries to real herself in. When Piper left she thought maybe it'd get her pussy to calm down, but after a few minutes Piper isn't back and Alex is still very much in need.

When Piper comes back a few more minutes later, she walks in casually with tequila in her hand. She walks into the room as if it's any other night for them. As if Alex isn't tied to the bed, dripping and aching from all of Piper's ministrations.

"Piper, what the fuck?!" Alex asks incredulously.

"I'm satisfied, and now I have a drink, so I can stay here all night Alex. You can either beg for what you want, or you can stay there with your hands tied all night." Piper says with a shrug, as if the decision affects her in no way.

"Piper, just please do it." Alex groans quietly. She doesn't want to beg, but she's so desperate for release.

"I didn't hear you, sorry." Piper replies.

"Piper, please just fucking do it." Alex says in an irritated voice.

"That's not a very effective way to beg, Alex." Piper answers, taking a swig from the tequila bottle.

"Ugh fuck. Just do it." Alex fires back.

Piper doesn't say anything in return, instead she holds the tequila bottle over Alex's body. She starts to tilt it, and Alex knows right where Piper's head is at.

"Piper, come on." Alex says. She cannot handle Piper licking tequila off her body. Normally it'd be Alex's idea to begin with, but right now it will only make Alex's situation more torturous.

"That's the worst begging I've ever heard." Piper says with a laugh. She tilts the tequila bottle over more so a drop of it lands on Alex's stomach. She quickly leans down and licks up the strong liquid. She bites down on Alex's skin after licking it, making sure she leaves a mark.

"Piper, for fuck sake." Alex mutters.

"I thought you were a faster learner than this." Piper muses. She pours another bit of tequila onto Alex's body, this time a larger amount poured over her collarbone. Piper licks over Alex's skin following the trail set by the alcohol. She moans as she licks the liquid off Alex's body, it tastes so good combined with the hint of saltiness on Alex's skin.

"Piper, please." Alex groans.

"Please what?" Piper asks with a cocky smile.

"Fuck me." Alex answers slowly.

"You have to say it all together." Piper says, knowing that it will drive Alex crazy.

"Fucking hell." Alex grunts. "Just please fuck me." She says.

"Who are you talking to?" Piper asks.

"You." Alex growls.

Piper pours another bit of tequila, this time on Alex's upper thigh. Piper drinks up the alcohol, making sure to suck on the sensitive skin.

Alex can't wait any longer, and Piper seems to not have any intentions of letting up. Alex needs this torture to finally come to an end. She has never in her life needed to cum more than she does right this minute. Her pussy is aching, her nipples are sore, her muscles are tense, and her arms are stiff from being tied back. Her entire body needs to release, and her pride can't get in the way of that anymore. Alex has held off for as long as she possibly can, and now it's all just build up inside her and the need to explode is all-consuming. She can't even see straight and her mind is spinning. All that matters right this minute is cumming.

"Piper, please just fuck me." Alex says in a defeated voice as she averts her eyes.

"There we go. Now was that so hard?" Piper grins. Alex doesn't answer, not willing to give Piper any more satisfaction over her begging

Piper lies on her side next to Alex's body, with her arm holding her head up so she can look at the brunette. She teasingly walks her two fingers down Alex's sweaty torso all the way down to her mound. Piper runs her fingers slowly through Alex's folds. As soon as Piper's fingers make contact with Alex's pussy, Alex whimpers and her hips buck up. Piper has to hold back a moan of her own when she feels how wet Alex is. Alex is absolutely dripping, and Piper doesn't think she's ever felt her this wet.

"For someone so dominant, who would have thought you'd get so wet from being submissive?" Piper muses as she runs a finger over Alex's clit slowly.

"Please." Alex groans. She needs Piper's fingers inside her right now.

Piper decides to give Alex some relief and quickly plunges three fingers into Alex's pulsing opening.

"Fuck!" Alex yells out in relief as Piper's fill her up. This is what she has needed all night, and it feels so fucking good. She's already is close after a few thrusts from Piper's fingers.

"You're so tight." Piper growls. "And so fucking wet, Jesus."

Piper quickly thrusts her fingers in and out of Alex's pussy. She plunges them in forcefully each time and fills Alex up as her fingers go in deep.

Alex moans and writhes in pleasure as her pussy pulses excitedly as it nears its release. Alex can tell that this orgasm is going to be one of her biggest ever. She can't remember ever feeling such an urgent need to cum.

She feels right at the edge and she knows she's about to cum any second. On instinct, she warns Piper.

"I'm close Pipes, I'm going to cum!" Alex cries out.

Piper slides all three fingers out of Alex's pussy.

"PIPER!" Alex yells in an exacerbated voice.

Hey pussy is painfully pulsing from the loss of Piper's fingers and the denial of the orgasm it so desperately needs. Alex can't even believe this. She really thought she was finally going to get to cum.

Piper puts her three fingers into Alex's mouth.

"Suck." She commands. Alex groans and sucks her juices off Piper's fingers. She tastes stronger than normal and it just makes her pussy ache harder.

"Piper, what was that?!" Alex asks when Piper pulls her fingers out of her mouth.

"Did I tell you that you were allowed to cum?" Piper asks.

"N-no…" Alex answers. "But I thought that after I, you know… begged… that I didn't need to ask."

"That was awfully presumptuous of you, Alex." Piper says.

"Ugh I need it so badly." Alex groans.

"Then you'll have to ask my permission when you're close." Piper replies.

"Ugh fuck." Alex mutters.

"I'm going to give you another chance, don't ruin it." Piper says in a harsh tone.

Alex nods, and then lets out a sigh as Piper makes her way down her body. Piper's breath catches when she sees close up how ready Alex's pussy is. Alex's rosy folds are wide open and her clit is swollen and exposed. There's a thick layer of arousal coating Alex's entire cunt, and Piper licks her lips at the sight.

Piper grabs onto Alex's inner thighs and pushes them apart, spreading Alex open even more for her. She leans in and licks the thin skin connecting Alex's pussy to her inner thigh. Alex whimpers and shakes at the delicate contact. Piper nibbles across Alex's mound and then licks the other side. Alex smells so fucking strong and she can't wait any longer to taste her. Piper flattens her tongue and licks a long line up through Alex's folds. Just from that one lick her mouth is filled with Alex's arousal. She swallows it all down and goes back to gather more from Alex's folds. She laps and swallows for a couple minutes, careful to avoid Alex's clit.

Alex is more than eager for Piper to give attention to either her clit or her tight hole, but she knows that telling Piper what to do would just makes things worse. After a couple more minutes of Piper still avoiding the sensitive areas though, Alex has to make a plan. She knows what she has to do, and she's not happy about it. But it'll be worth it when her body finally explodes.

"Pipes baby, please. Please give me more." Alex says in a soft voice. She isn't commanding or cocky like she can often be, instead she plays a more submissive role and pleads her girlfriend. If she gets to cum soon, it won't matter that she did this.

Piper lifts her head off Alex's pussy to smirk at her.

"You must be really needy right now."

"Yes..." Alex nods.

"So you want more?"

"Please."

"What a good submissive." Piper chuckles cockily. She leans back down and flicks Alex's swollen clit with her tongue. Alex's hips jerk up hard at the feeling; her clit has been neglected all night and now Piper's tongue is giving her a level of pleasure she's never before experienced.

"Ugh yes Pipes." Alex moans. She ignores Piper's comment because all that matters in her world right now is Piper's soft tongue on her sensitive bundle of nerves. Alex is lost in the feeling and her body is once again building up rapidly. But this time she finally gets to orgasm, all she has to do is ask Piper first. This is it; this is what Alex has been waiting for all night. It's finally almost time.

Alex doesn't need any penetration to come right now, and Piper knows it. She can feel Alex's clit pulsing against her tongue and she can tell how close Alex is to finally climaxing. As Alex feels the orgasm rushing to the surface, she instinctually lifts her hips up and grinds against Piper's face as much as she can. She wants more stimulation, and grinding her clit into Piper will give her the extra contact she needs.

Alex is about to ask Piper permission to cum what Piper lifts her face off Alex's pussy again.

"Fucker!" Alex screams. She was so close. Again.

"Alex did I tell you it was okay to grind all over my face?" Piper asks, her face covered in Alex's arousal.

"I mean, no." Alex answers.

"That was very selfish, Alex. You were lucky I was giving you pleasure at all, and then you got greedy. So now you will not be cumming on my mouth." Piper says cooly.

"Ugh fuck. Please Piper." Alex moans.

"Do you want to cum?"

"Yes…" Alex answers. She's made that clear.

"Then I will be choosing how you cum and when you cum." Piper says smoothly. "It's that simple, Alex."

Under Alex's watchful eye, Piper walks to the side of the bed and picks up the strap-on that she discarded before. She slips on the harness and pushes the insert into her pussy. The fact that it's still coated in Alex's arousal makes her pussy clench around it. Piper steps back onto the bed and kneels between Alex's legs with the dildo between her own.

"The last time I fucked you with this I was gentle because it was your first time. This time, I will not be gentle." Piper says matter of factly.

Alex moans and her pussy contracts. She is so needy that the thought of being fucked hard is so appealing right now. Alex never thought she'd want the strap on this badly, but she's learning a lot of things about herself tonight.

Piper grabs Alex's legs and rests them on her shoulders. Alex's eyes go wide at the aggressive move from Piper. With her legs at this angle, Alex knows it'll be no time before she cums. This has to be the time.

Piper positions the head of the dildo at Alex's entrance. She doesn't want to tease anymore, she's extremely eager for Alex to cum. After all this building up she is confident that Alex's orgasm is going to be insanely intense. That's something Piper can't fucking wait to witness. Never looking away from Alex, Piper pushes her hips forward and slides the dildo into Alex's pussy. Alex is so eager to have the dildo deep inside of her that she jerks her hips up a little to take it all in. Alex is so wet that the dildo glides in so easily that Piper is actually surprised to feel that she is already all the way inside Alex.

"Ohhhh my god." Alex moans deeply as the dildo fills her aching pussy up. Her walls feel so tight against the shaft and it's hitting so deep inside her. Piper rotates the shaft around to hit every spot inside Alex, and Alex lets out a low growl. She can already feel the pressure building again right where the dildo is reaching.

Piper pulls the dildo back almost all the way out of Alex and then thrusts it back in forcefully. Alex is already so tight around the dildo that Piper has to put extra power behind her thrusts just to fuck Alex as rough as she wants. Piper's ass clenches on each thrust as she pushes the dildo all the way into Alex. The room is filled with their moans and wet noises from Piper fucking Alex's wet pussy. Alex's breathing is broken up and her moans are getting louder and louder. They're practically screams now. Piper has never heard noises like this coming from Alex and it's making her fuck Alex even harder.

"Fuck Pi-Piper… Fuckkkk" Alex yells out in a ragged voice. She feels something powerful surfacing inside her. She has a feeling that this is going to be one of the biggest orgasms she's had in her life. She feels so ready to blow. Her body desperately needs the release.

"That's right Alex. Scream my name." Piper growls in a low voice. She's getting so into this. Taking Alex in this way is giving her such a rush.

Wetness is spilling out of Alex. She was so wet when Piper started, but right now she is overflowing with arousal. Piper's body is getting wet from Alex each time she thrusts. Feeling Alex on her thighs turns Piper on even more.

Alex feels a pressure near the bottom of her clit that she's never experienced before. It's close to her entrance and feels almost as if she has to pee, but it's not quite the same feeling. The front wall of her pussy is pulsing against the dildo. She knows she must be close, and these feelings must be from the strength of her impending orgasm.

Alex's mouth opens but all that comes out are incoherent screams. Her breathing is rough and heavy in a way she's never felt before. Her pussy is pulsing so hard, and she can even feel her asshole pulsing along with it. Her entire body is building to an orgasm that's strength almost scares her. She needs this so bad that her body is completely tense.

Piper can tell that Alex is holding on from the brunette's face. Alex's face is scrunched and tense and it looks like her orgasm is right at the surface. Piper knows how badly Alex needs to cum, and she is determined to bring her girlfriend over the edge.

"Al, let it go for me." Piper says. "It's time to cum now. You need this so bad baby."

Alex's legs go numb and her hips start to buck up uncontrollably. Her feet curl and her back arches up absolutely as high as it can with her arms tied up. Her body is shaking furiously and she doesn't even know what's happening. Her hands clench into fists as if trying to grab hold of something, but finding no stability from their place tied to the bedposts.

Alex's head starts to spin and she gets so dizzy that her eyes shut tightly. Her breathing is rapid and heavy and she can't seem to calm it down. She screams hard through her rough broken breaths. She doesn't even form words; all she can do is scream a loud "OHHHH" sound. Her chest is pumping up and down along with her panting. Her pussy, clit, and ass are pulsing at a ridiculous strength, all synchronized together. Her walls are clenched down so tightly on the dildo inside her.

As Alex cums hard, she hears a sound similar to water brewing. A stream of warm fluid jets out of Alex's pussy. It trickles down her ass and soaks the sheets below her. Piper's abdomen and legs are coated in the water-like substance. She continues to thrust into Alex as much as she can, but she's so focused on the strength of Alex's orgasm that she's almost left immobile. Alex is shooting out a stream of liquid and her entire body is shaking. Alex's legs shake and bolt up as the jet of liquid shoots out of her. Piper grabs onto Alex's legs and holds onto them to help Alex out through the powerful orgasm. Piper is overcome with awe as she watches Alex cum like this. It's quite possibly one of the sexiest experiences she has ever had. Watching Alex lose control and squirt like this because of what she did makes Piper's entire body tingle. Piper is often self-conscious when she thinks about all the talented women Alex has been with, but nobody has ever made her squirt except her.

Alex's orgasm slowly starts to slow down after a ridiculously long length of time. Her body is absolutely wrecked and drained from the force of her orgasm. Her hips are still bucking up uncontrollably and she is too numb to stop them. She has never been so affected by an orgasm. This was on a different level than anything she has ever experienced.

Piper stops moving the dildo around inside Alex when it seems that her orgasm has subsided. Alex looks exhausted and sated from her orgasm. Piper slowly pulls the dildo out of Alex's pussy, causing Alex to whimper out softly. Her pussy is still pulsing rapidly and it can fully feel the loss of the shaft.

"Wow, that was a big one." Piper says to Alex once she sees Alex's eyes focusing again.

"Yeah" Alex breathes out.

"I can't believe you squirted for me." Piper grins smugly.

"Fuck off, no I didn't." Alex replies with a furrowed brow.

"Uh, yes you did…" Piper says.

"No, I just came a lot." Alex shrugs, trying to get Piper off the subject.

"Well I guess you still have more left for me, then." Piper says with a mischievous smile.

"I'm so tired baby, can you just untie me?"

"But I'm not done with you yet." Piper says with a smile.

"My pussy can't take anything else, Pipes." Alex explains.

"Who said I need your pussy to make you cum?" Piper asks.

Alex looks at Piper with a perplexed look as the blonde walks to her dresser. Piper opens her top drawer and pulls out something small. Alex strains her neck to try to see what it is, but it's to no avail.

"Piper, what is that?" Alex asks.

"What did I tell you about questions?" Piper asks. She's slipping back into her dominant role now that her shock from Alex's orgasm is fading away a little bit.

Piper ignores Alex's questioning look and walks back to the bed with the item hidden in her hand. When she's sitting back on the bed, she opens her hand to show Alex what she has. In her hand is a small ring with a piece jutting out of it. Alex recognizes it right away. It's an anal vibrating ring.

"Piper…" Alex says.

"So I got this for myself to use when I'm masturbating. You know how I like a little action in the back." Piper pauses for a few minutes as Alex's eyes fall shut in pleasure from Piper's words. Alex can't even comprehend how hot it is that Piper specifically bought this naughty toy to use on her ass when she gets herself off. It's almost too hot to even handle. "But, I think it'll be perfect to use on you right now. And earlier tonight you seemed to enjoy a little touching on your ass." Piper finishes. She gives Alex a look asking if this is okay. She doesn't want her dominant role right now get in the way of receiving Alex's consent for this.

Alex doesn't answer right away. She hasn't had anyone ever touch that area of hers. She's used a finger there now and then when masturbating, but she never trusted another person to do it. She trusts Piper completely though, and this would be a good way to cum again. Her pussy is out of commission for the night, so this might be her best bet. She's nervous, but everything else she's tried tonight for the first time ended up being incredible.

"Okay." Alex nods.

"Great." Piper smirks. "I'm going to make you explode all over again."

Piper puts the ring onto her finger and straddles Alex's stomach. With the hand without the ring, Piper starts to massage Alex's tits. They're still sticky from her licking the cum off of them, and it gives Piper's pussy a jolt of pleasure. She grinds her hips forward on Alex's body to give her clit some friction. Alex can feel Piper's wet pussy against her skin and it makes her head spin. She's already getting worked up again.

Piper puts the vibrating part of the ring into her mouth and sucks on it for a minute. She wants to make sure it is completely wet before she puts it against Alex's ass. When she's ready, she takes it out of her mouth and twists her arm behind her body to reach Alex. The angle isn't the best, but she wants to work Alex's tits too so this will have to do. Plus, she doesn't anticipate that this will take too long. Piper positions the vibrating piece right against Alex's tight hole. She can feel Alex's hips try to buck up when she makes contact with the sensitive spot. Piper is happy to feel that Alex is enjoying this already. After a few more seconds of squeezing Alex's tits to warm her up, Piper turns the vibrating ring on.

"Fuck!" Alex moans out loudly. The vibrating feels so good on her ass. It's sending delicious pleasure all throughout her body. It's an area she hasn't played with very much, so the sensations are new and exciting.

"You like that baby?" Piper asks with a cocky smile as she grabs Alex's tit harder.

Alex just nods in response.

Piper pinches Alex's nipple.

"I asked you a question. Do you like me playing with your ass like this, you dirty girl?"

"Y-es." Alex responds.

"Yes what?" Piper asks. Alex has made her vocalize her interest in ass play time and time again, so it feels good for Piper to tease Alex the same way.

"Ugh Jesus Piper." Alex groans. She isn't eager to say this to Piper out loud.

"Do you want me to stop?" Piper asks in a cool voice.

"Fuck, ugh no." Alex moans. The vibrations feel so good on her right now, especially combined with Piper working her tits.

"Then tell me you like it." Piper says.

"Ugh, for fuck sake." Alex mutters. "Yes, I it like when you play with my ass, Piper."

Piper's hips instantly buck against Alex's skin as she hears those words leave Alex's sexy lips. Hearing Alex say that made Piper's pussy pulse with need. Hearing Alex's raspy voice admit that she likes this ass play is the sexiest thing Piper can remember ever hearing. Her clit is beyond needy now, and Piper finds a steady rhythm with her hips. On each thrust her hard, swollen, clit grinds against Alex's toned stomach.

"Jesus Piper." Alex moans as Piper fucks herself on her body. Again. Alex can see sweat dripping down from Piper's neck, over her boobs, and down her abs. Watching Piper in this position is so sexy.

Piper grinds harder and gets rougher on Alex's tits. She tugs and twists Alex's nipples. For Alex to come from tit and ass play alone, Piper knows she needs to add as much stimulation as possible. To bring Alex closer, Piper also pushes the ring harder against Alex's asshole. Alex moans and writhes as Piper sets her body on fire. She can't believe how close she feels to another orgasm. After her last orgasm, it seemed almost impossible for her to be able to cum again ever, especially tonight. But now Piper bringing her so close to the edge again, and Alex needs another release.

Piper pushes her clit harder against Alex and rotates her hips so she can feel more friction. Piper feels her own pussy ready to orgasm. She's so sensitive already from her previous orgasms and teasing Alex so much that she already is on the brink of another one. The thought of cumming all over Alex's stomach as she fucks the brunette in the ass is more than appealing to Piper. She is desperate for it.

As Piper grinds over Alex, she feels something wet trickling into her hand. She realizes that her palm is being filled with Alex's pussy fluids. The thought brings her even closer to her orgasm. She also knows that Alex is right on the edge with her. Alex's face is strained and her breathing is heavy. She is moaning constantly and dripping into Piper hand. She can feel another orgasm ready to consume her body, and she thinks it might just wreck her completely. If it's half as strong as the last one, it'll be the very last thing she can take.

"Piper, c-can I cum?" Alex asks through ragged breath.

Piper moans at hearing Alex ask her permission to cum. All she wants right now is to experience Alex cumming without Piper even touching her pussy.

"Yes, cum hard for me." Piper commands.

Alex's body tenses up and her breathing stops for a few seconds. Her back arches and a loud moan resonates from deep within her chest. She screams out a mix of Piper's name and curses. Her hips buck up and her asshole and pussy pulse. It's incredible to be cumming without anything on her pussy and clit, and Alex relishes every second of the orgasm.

When Alex's orgasm is at its tail end, Piper gives a few more thrusts onto Alex's body and then cums herself.

"Fuck! Oh godddd." Piper screams out as she cums all over Alex. She grinds herself hard and deep against Alex as her orgasm rips through her body. When Alex is calmed down enough from her own release, she watches in awe as Piper's tits bounce while she cums onto Alex's stomach. Piper looks like sex on a stick right now and Alex can't get enough of the erotic view.

When Piper is finished climaxing, she removes the ring from Alex's ass and shuts it off. When she removes herself from Alex's body and sits next to her, she once again is blessed with the sight of her cum on Alex's milky skin. Piper runs her fingers over the cum and sucks it into her mouth. She swallows it down enthusiastically, and then gathers some more on her fingers for Alex to taste. Alex is so exhausted and drained, but she gathers enough strength to lick Piper's cum off her fingers. When they've both taken care of all the cum on Alex's body, Piper reaches up and unties Alex's hands. Piper kisses both of Alex's wrists and lets them go from the bedpost. Alex immediately stretches her arms and then pulls them tight to her side.

"Pipes, that was incredible." Alex says in a soft, sleepy voice.

"I know, that was unreal." Piper grins. She is about to cuddle up to Alex when she realizes how thirsty Alex probably is. "Do you want some water baby?" Piper asks. Alex looks so tired right now that she probably isn't getting up out of bed any time soon.

"That'd be amazing, thanks kid." Alex says with a loopy smile. She is so out of it after that whole experience.

Piper walks to the kitchen and gets a cold glass of water for her girlfriend. When she returns to the bedroom, she's met with the most amazing sight.

Alex is lying flat on the bed with her arms spread to her side. Her entire body is covered with hickeys and bite marks. Her skin is glistening from sweat and Piper's cum and tongue. The sight of Alex so worn out from tonight manages to turn Piper on once again. Tonight was so unbelievably hot, and she doesn't know if she'll ever be able to get over it. But right now as she looks at Alex and replays their night in her head, she knows she needs one more round for herself.

Piper climbs back into bed and kneels next to Alex as she gives her the glass of water. Alex lifts her head onto a pillow and takes a sip. As she drinks she meets eyes with Piper and recognizes pure lust in them. Alex can't believe that Piper is still horny after all that, but Alex likes the thought that this turned Piper on so much. As much as Alex would love to pleasure Piper right now though, she doesn't think she can muster the energy. Her orgasm took so fucking much out of her.

"You need more sex, don't you?" Alex asks Piper with a side smile.

"Yeah, kind of." Piper giggles.

"You insatiable woman." Alex jokes in a sleepy voice.

"Fucking you like that turned me on so much." Piper admits.

"Me too Pipes." Alex agrees. "And I want to take care of that for you, but I am just so numb and tired. I honestly don't even know if I can move."

Can I ride your fingers?" Piper asks, capturing her bottom lip with her front teeth. She is so damn adorable it makes Alex's heart melt.

"Yesss." Alex smiles. "But you have to do all the work." She chuckles.

"Oh, so same as usual?" Piper jokes.

"I'm going to get you back for that. For all of this, actually." Alex grins.

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't." Piper says in a sexy voice that sends all kinds of ideas to Alex's head.

Piper lifts Alex's limp hand up towards her and sucks on the brunette's fingers. Alex's arm and hand are almost numb, but feeling Piper suck on her fingers sends tingles through Alex's body. When they're fully lubricated, Piper brings Alex's hand to her pussy. Alex's hand is so weak right now that Piper keeps holding onto it to keep it steady. When she's ready, Piper lowers herself onto Alex's fingers as she lifts the fingers up inside her. The friction is actually perfect, and she moans as her pussy is filled.

Piper picks up a rhythm with her hips and her hand so that Alex's fingers start to fuck her. Even though it's Alex's hand, Piper is in complete control. Alex's slim, long fingers slide perfectly into Piper's wet pussy. Piper wants to cum soon, so she quickly picks up the pace and rides Alex's fingers harder. Alex holds her hand steady as much as she can as she watches Piper fucking herself. It's actually incredible erotic to watch, and if Alex wasn't already so worn out this would definitely turn her on past the point of no return.

Piper's pussy is still so sensitive that she rapidly approaches her orgasm. She can feel her pussy dripping onto Alex's fingers and her walls clenching down on the slim digits. Alex's fingers are getting so deep inside Piper that she feels delirious. She is desperate for this one last orgasm.

Piper thrusts herself onto Alex's fingers harder and harder. She is moaning and breathing heavy as she gets even closer. Her orgasm seems so close but she can't reach it. Her pussy has been through so much stimulation today that she can't find that last push to bring herself over the edge.

Alex can tell that Piper is right at her orgasm but can't get herself to cum. Alex can barely see straight or feel her limbs, but she needs to give her girl this final pleasure she needs. So Alex musters every single ounce of strength she has left and she curls her fingers up inside Piper's pussy. She hits the absolute perfect spot and Piper finally reaches her orgasm.

"Alex! Oh fuck baby oh godddd." Piper moans as she cums all over Alex's fingers. Her pussy clamps down on Alex's digits and she rides out her high. By the time her climax is finished, Piper is completely drained too. She needed that last orgasm, and now she is fully sated. Piper pulls Alex's fingers out of her pussy and brings them to her mouth to suck. When Piper has sucked off all of her cum from Alex's fingers, she collapses next to Alex.

Piper curls up into Alex's body and lifts Alex's arm to wrap it around her. She squeezes Alex tightly and nuzzles into her neck.

"I'm too exhausted to tease you about everything tonight." Piper says with a soft laugh.

"Good, then you don't have to. Ever." Alex answers in her sleepy, raspy voice.

"Tomorrow is another day, Al. By then I'll have regained enough energy to tease you." Piper says.

"Yeah, until I fuck you senseless." Alex answers.

"Kind of like I did to you tonight?" Piper grins.

"Go to bed, Piper." Alex laughs.

"I love you Alex. Like, a lot." Piper says with a smile Alex can hear in her voice.

"I love you too, Pipes." Alex says before gathering her last little bit of strength to kiss Piper goodnight on the forehead.

* * *

A/N- I hope you all enjoyed that! I'm not sure what the next chapter will be, so keep your eyes out for a Twitter survey to pick the topic. I have some ideas I'll let everyone choose from. If you aren't already following me, my Twitter is Satisfactionfic. It's a great way to keep up with the story and to reassure you that I have in fact not abandoned this fic :). Thanks so much for reading, and please please please let me know what you thought! You feedback keeps me writing. Thanks x


	45. Chapter 45

A/N- I'm back! For real this time, lol. Sorry for the wait and the last chapter. I apologize to those who didn't like it, I'm going to try to be better! But anyway... This chapter is written for Ellie, all the ideas were hers. If you like the chapter please give her credit!

Also a special shout out to her, because without Ellie I probably wouldn't have met my wonderful girlfriend, so I'm forever grateful to her for that.

Enjoy!

* * *

Piper is sitting on the couch in the living room watching some ridiculous reality TV show and scrolling through her twitter timeline. Alex always makes fun of her for watching these types of shows, but Piper can't help the guilty pleasure. And anyway, Alex isn't home tonight. She's been busy at work lately. Alex told Piper this morning that she probably wouldn't be home until Piper is already asleep. Piper wasn't able to hide her disappointment. She and Alex haven't had sex in almost a week and Piper is feeling very needy. After a couple days without orgasms from Alex she usually starts to get rather cranky. Luckily, they rarely go that long without sex. But tonight Piper is feeling an urgent need for her girlfriend, with no chance of having that need tended to. So Piper continues watching her show and browsing her twitter. She's dressed casually in leggings and a thin tank top.

After about an hour of that, Piper dozes off from boredom. She wakes up when she feels something silky on her wrist. She bolts up and tries to move her arms forwards but feels them tied together behind her back. Her eyelids flutter open and she groggily scans the room. Standing across from her is her stunning girlfriend dressed in an outfit that makes her jaw drop.

Alex is wearing a tight white button down shirt, with a button undone on top to reveal the lacy top of a plunging bra. Her tits are spilling out of the tight shirt leaving the milky white skin of her breasts perfectly on display. The hem of the shirt is tucked into a tight black pencil skirt that accentuates the gorgeous curves of Alex's hips. Alex's legs are dressed in lacy black stockings that make Piper's mind wander to the rest of what's underneath Alex's outfit. The ensemble is complete with black stilettos.

When Piper's eyes finally veer from Alex's outfit, they trail up to the brunette's head. Alex is wearing her signature black eye liner and red lipstick, but added to the look is a pin-up hairstyle. Alex's black locks are expertly curled and her hair is pinned up on front. It's something Alex has done on occasion and it always drives Piper crazy. Right now seeing Alex with that hair and that outfit, Piper is nearly speechless.

"Wh-wh- Alex?" Piper stutters.

"Hey sexy" Alex says with a smirk, clearly enjoying Piper's reaction.

"Wh-what's going on?" Piper says completing her first full sentence. "D-didn't you have to work tonight?"

"Oh, I am working tonight baby." Alex says in a sultry voice. Without any more of an explanation, Alex struts over to their speakers and hits play. On the speakers "Dance for You" by Beyoncé starts to play.

As the song begins to play, Alex starts to sway her hips back and forth. When the lyrics start, Alex lip syncs along with Beyoncé.

 _I just wanna show you how much I appreciate you_

Alex steps closer to Piper and grabs the blonde's shoulders. She sways her hips back and forth, giving Piper more time to gawk at the outfit. After a little longer of that, Alex leans into Piper's ear, careful not to let any of her body touch Piper beyond her hands on her shoulders. In Piper's ear Alex rasps the next line of the song.

 _Tonight I'm gonna dance for you_

Alex finishes the line with a nibble to Piper's ear that sends shivers down the blonde's spine.

"Alex, are you serious?" Piper asks with excitement in her voice. This is something she's fantasied about many times. Not to mention how horny she is tonight, and the fact she wasn't expecting sex at all. Let alone a sexy strip tease.

Alex responds to Piper by placing her index finger on the blonde's lips to signal her to be quiet.

Piper feels her pussy flutter in anticipation at Alex's sexy demeanor.

Alex steps back from Piper and makes direct eye contact with her girlfriend. She raises her arms above her head and sways her hips back and forth. Piper moves her eyes down and watches intently as Alex's body moves to the beat of the song. She is completely mesmerized by her girlfriend's body. There is something so sexy about watching Alex move her body so smoothly to the slow, sexy song. Alex's full body is on display as her hips move sensually. She's showing her perfect body off to Piper, and Piper is completely into it.

With a sexy smile, Alex slowly lowers her hands down and grazes them over her shoulders. She glides her hands down over her chest and down to her stomach. She goes slowly to make sure Piper can take in the sight of her touching each inch of her torso. When she's done, she repeats the motion, making sure to give special attention to her breasts. Piper's eyes quickly fixate on Alex's ample chest. She can't look away from Alex touching her tits like that as she dances. It's unbelievably erotic.

Alex slowly spins around to give Piper a view of the full ensemble from every angle before she starts to strip it off. Piper watches closely and appreciates the tight fabric stretching over Alex's toned ass. Alex's ass cheeks look round and toned underneath the tight black skirt. When Alex turns back around Piper isn't ready to stop checking out her ass, but that feeling is quickly diminished when she's met with the sight of Alex's long fingers playing with the top of her button down. Alex smirks at Piper and fiddles the button with her fingers. She wants to take this as slowly as possible to drive Piper absolutely crazy.

"God, Alex…" Piper moans.

Alex simply smirks and mouths to the next lyric.

 _And I wanna say thank you in case I don't thank you enough_

After a little more of her simple swaying, Alex undoes the top button on her shirt. Piper is met with a little peak of Alex's lacy black bra. The lacy material is plunging and Piper is treated to ample cleavage.

"Alexxxx fuck" Piper groans out. She's getting so incredibly turned on already.

Alex raises a hand above her head and sways her hips some more. She runs her other hand over her body, grazing it back over her chest and torso. She smirks at Piper and runs her hand down the front of her skirt, all while moving to the music. Alex glides her hand back up her leg and grabs the skirt zipper on her hip. Piper's eyes go wide as Alex pulls the zipper down at a painfully slow pace. Alex teases Piper with that for another few seconds before pulling it all the way down. Alex lets the skirt fall to the ground and steps out of it. Piper's pussy pulses as she takes in what is revealed to her.

Alex is wearing a ridiculously skimpy black thong with a lace black garter belt. The garter strings attach to a pair of sexy black stockings that look incredible on Alex's toned legs. The brunette's legs seem to go on for fucking miles. Piper's mouth goes dry at the sight. Alex is now standing in front of her wearing just a button down shirt, black panties, black stockings, and sexy black heels.

Alex runs her fingers through her hair, continuing to dance to the music. She knows she looks hot right now, and she is thoroughly enjoying Piper's reaction. Piper looks about ready to explode with pleasure and Alex is loving every second of it.

"Alex you look so hot…" Piper says, in a voice still dripping with awe.

Alex turns around so her back is to Piper and shakes her ass back and forth. After a couple more sways she lowers her body to the floor. She slowly brings herself back up with her ass in the air for Piper to see. Piper gets a full view of Alex's ass and the sight is breath-taking. Her hands twitch with a desire to grab onto Alex's sexy ass, but they're restrained and she simply must watch in pleasure without touching.

Alex shakes her ass a little more for Piper and then runs her hand over it. She pulls the g-string of her thong and snaps it back against her ass. Alex bends down and sways her ass back and forth as the song comes to an end. Piper assumes the dance is over and can't help but think that she still wants more. Before she can get too far into that thought though, Alex stands and turns around just as another song starts to play.

 _I love to love you baby_

 _I love to love you baby_

As the lyrics to "Naughty Girl" start to play, Alex rolls her body to the music. Piper watches as Alex's tits stretch against the shirt over them. Piper is eager to get a view of what's underneath.

Alex can see Piper staring at her tits, and she wants to tease her even more. The brunette unbuttons the bottom button of her shirt. It reveals more of her thong and lower torso, but no more of her tits. Alex grabs onto her breasts and plays around with them over her shirt. Piper watches intently as Alex touches her tits through the thin material. She can see the pleasure on Alex's face as the brunette touches herself like that. Clearly Alex is getting turned on at Piper watching this. Piper smiles at Alex, enjoying seeing Alex overcome with pleasure like this. Alex can perfectly read the look on her girlfriend's face, and decides to step it up a notch.

As Beyoncé's voice resonates through the room, Alex turns her back to Piper again and shakes her ass. Alex rubs her ass cheek a couple times and then spanks it hard. Piper's pussy clenches at the sexy move. Immediately after the spank, Alex shimmies her ass to the floor and then back up suggestively. By the time Alex is back up and turned facing Piper, the blonde is practically drooling.

Piper's eyes travel down to Alex's tits once again. Piper is seriously so obsessed, and is desperate to see all of the bra Alex is wearing. Piper can never get enough of Alex's tits, and right now she is dying for more.

Alex decides to give Piper more of what she needs, and unbuttons the second lowest button on the shirt. It reveals a greater portion of Alex's toned abs. Alex plays around with the next button and finally undoes that one, too. Piper's heart races as she waits for Alex to undo the last couple buttons and reveal her perfect chest.

But Alex isn't done teasing her girlfriend.

She rolls her body, accentuating her perfectly shaped abdomen. Piper takes it all in, enjoying watching Alex's increasingly sexy dance moves. After another body roll Alex runs her hands slowly up and down her inner things. She glides one hand over her mound and then under Piper's watchful eye she grabs her pussy.

"Alexxxxxx" Piper moans loudly. Watching Alex grab her pussy as she dances sexy is driving Piper insane. She grinds against the couch below her a little to release some of the tension inside her. She can already feel herself building up.

Alex smiles at Piper and rolls her hips forward against her hand. She can feel through her thong how aroused she is, and she knows she needs to move along with her dance before she can't wait any longer.

Alex lifts her hand off her pussy and points to Piper as she lip syncs another lyric.

 _Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_

Alex brings her hand to the next button from the bottom and opens it. Now most of her abdomen is exposed, but her tits are still covered in the tight shirt fabric. Alex grazes her fingers over her abs as she continues to dance erotically. She can see the fire in Piper's eyes and it's fueling her every move.

 _I know you want my body_

Along with the lyric, Alex cups both of her tits and squeezes them. After playing with them for a few seconds, Alex finally has mercy on Piper and undoes the last two buttons. The shirt opens up and exposes an all-lace, low-cut, barely-there black bra. Alex's tits look perfectly full and alluring in the sexy piece of lingerie. Piper moans audibly as she stares at Alex's tits in the painfully sexy bra. Alex smirks at Piper's reaction and touches every inch of her tits as her body continues to dance to the song. After playing with her tits, Alex runs her hands up and down her lingerie-clad body. She brings Piper's attention to every part of her sexy figure. Alex slides her fingers under her garter strings and pulls them back, then letting them snap sharply against her skin. Piper groans at the sound. She's getting so beyond turned on and the need for attention to her pussy is growing and growing. Piper is pretty sure there's a puddle forming on the couch below her pussy.

Alex slides her hands back up to her tits and grabs them again. She juggles them in her hands, letting Piper watch them bounce around. Piper's breathing picks up and she grinds harder against the surface of the couch. She can feel thick arousal filling her panties.

"Al, I need you…" Piper groans.

Alex smiles and slowly starts to pull off her button down shirt. When it slides off her arms, Alex rubs it against her pussy and then tosses it to Piper. Piper can't catch it with her arms tied so it falls near her lap as she desperately tries to catch it with her body.

Now just in her lingerie set, Alex gives one last drop to the floor for Piper as the song comes to an end. Alex lifts her ass and stands back up and runs both hands over her hot body. After the song has ended, Piper hears the opening notes of the "Crazy in Love" remix start to play. Her pussy immediately clenches once again. This song is so sexy and she can't wait to see what Alex does to it.

Alex runs her fingers through her hair and shakes her body seductively. She slowly saunters to the beat the last few steps towards Piper until she's standing just a foot away from the blonde. Piper itches to touch Alex's body but her hands simply pull against the restraints. She can smell Alex's pussy and she thinks she might explode. She's tempted to lean forward and lick Alex's skin when Alex rolls her body inches from Piper's face.

 _You got me looking, so crazy my baby_

Alex lifts her leg and places her heel-clad foot on the couch on the outside of Piper's thigh. Alex's lace-covered pussy is exposed to Piper, and the blonde is hit with the strong smell of Alex's arousal. Alex rolls her body slowly along with the song so her pussy is mere centimeters away from Piper's face. Piper groans as Alex continues to dance right over her body.

 _Baby your love's got the best of me_

Alex slowly shakes her ass over Piper's lap, so close she could almost touch the blonde, but still not close enough. Piper is absolutely desperate for any contact. Alex's body looks unreal and Piper wants it all over her. This song is slow, sexy, and torturous and the anticipation is building for both of them.

 _Cause baby you got me, you got me, oh you got me, you got me_

Alex makes eye contact with Piper from her position and moves her lips to the lyrics.

 _I look and stare so deep in your eyes_

As the chorus hits and the music picks up, Alex pushes her tits into Piper's face, finally giving Piper much needed contact.

 _I touch on you more and more every time_

Piper quickly starts to suck and bite on Alex's tits, frantically covering as much area as she can now that she finally has access.

Alex moans and throws her head back, her hair flipping around.

 _Just how your love could do what no one else can_

Alex pulls away and Piper whimpers at the loss of Alex's tits in her face.

Piper's whimpers quickly switch to moans as Alex sits onto her lap and starts to grind slowly on her.

 _Your love's got me looking so crazy right now_

Alex grinds deeper into Piper along to the sexy beat of the song. Piper is ready to cum in her pants right then and there. Between the anticipation, Alex grinding on her, and the slow song she feels on the edge already.

 _Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love_

Alex flips her hair over her shoulder and continues to grind hard against Piper. She can hear from Piper's breathing that her girlfriend is practically ready to cum. Alex only wants Piper to cum on her mouth tonight, so she reluctantly lifts her body off the blonde's.

"Alex!" Piper cries breathlessly. She could feel her pussy about to release. This entire striptease has made her so horny and she was desperate to cum.

 _Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now_

Alex leans in and captures Piper's lips with her own. The kiss starts off frantic and heavy, both women incredibly turned on at this point. Alex thrusts her tongue into Piper's mouth and takes dominance. Her tongue explores every surface in Piper's mouth, aggressively taking what it needs. Piper moans into Alex's mouth as their tongues start to swirl around each other. Their mouths open wider as their tongues desperately attack each other in perfect sync. The kiss is so intense and urgent that neither woman can catch their breath but neither even seems to notice. They're consuming each other in the kiss completely. Both of them are lost in the moment.

When the song ends, the same one starts to replay. Alex clearly knew what she was doing when she made the playlist.

As the kiss grows more frantic, Alex bites roughly on Piper's bottom lip and slowly pulls it back through her teeth. Piper moans loudly as her lip jolts with sensation. When Alex rejoins their lips the kiss is still just as urgent, but they both sink into it. The kiss turns more passionate and deep as they continue to enjoy the taste and feeling of the other. As they make out, Alex feels Piper's hips bucking up against her. She can tell how needy her girl is, and after all this teasing she's more than ready to pleasure her.

Alex nibbles gently on Piper's lip before finally breaking their kiss. Alex reaches back and undoes her bra. She lets it fall to the ground so her sexy tits are exposed for Piper.

"Ugh Alex" Piper moans when she sees Alex's chest.

Alex smiles up at Piper and grabs her breasts in her hands. She squeezes them as Piper watches. If Piper was needy before, now she is on a whole other level.

Piper's eyes follow Alex with anticipation as the brunette drops to her knees in front of her. Alex grabs onto the waistband of Piper's leggings and pulls up to signal to Piper to lift her ass. Piper lifts herself up and Alex quickly tugs Piper's pants and panties off and throws them to the floor.

Alex looks forward and is met with the mouth-watering sight of Piper's glistening pussy. She strokes her index finder lightly from Piper's hole to her mound. Piper's entire body shivers at the touch from Alex's teasing finger.

"Did something turn you on, baby?" Alex asks with a smirk.

Piper nods enthusiastically and lets out a soft whimper.

Alex circles her finger around the entrance to Piper's tight little hole. The muscles tense and Piper feels her entire lower body clench. Her need is growing stronger and stronger.

As Beyoncé plays in the background, Alex leans forward and softly touches her lips to Piper's inner thighs. She places little kisses all over the surface of Piper's upper thighs. She can smell Piper's arousal, but keeps her patience. Alex is talented, experienced, and meticulous. She knows exactly how to tease her girl to the point of desperation. And that's exactly where Piper is right now.

"Alex, please" Piper pleads.

"What do you need, baby?" Alex asks in a soft voice as she continues to stroke Piper's pussy slowly.

"You" Piper groans. She needs it so bad.

 _Your love's got me looking so crazy right now_

Alex leans her head in and licks broadly across Piper's outer lip. She gathers all that Piper has to give her and savors the taste on her tongue. She goes back in for more, licking up Piper's other outer lip. She can sense how swollen Piper is and it makes her mind fuzzy with lust.

After swallowing what Piper gave her, Alex starts to suck and lick Piper's inner folds. She gently plays with them in her tongue, applying just the right amount of pressure. Piper moans and her hips start to buck shallowly. Alex wraps an arm under Piper's thigh to still her as she continues to work her folds with her mouth.

After a few minutes of that, Alex lowers her tongue and presses the flat part against Piper's entrance. She can feel the muscles tensing against her tongue and she pushes a little harder to stimulate it more. She feels a droplet of creamy liquid soaking into her soft tongue. Piper is moaning for more, but Alex keeps just applying pressure to work her up. Alex Vause knows how to play the long game, and she plays it really fucking well.

"Alex, more." Piper groans once again.

Alex chuckles against Piper's pussy, sending vibrations through Piper's body. After another couple seconds Alex lifts her tongue off Piper's entrance. Piper whimpers in protest for a split second before Alex traces circles around Piper's tight hole with the tip of her tongue. More arousal gushes out of Piper, which Alex gathers on her tongue to swallow down. Alex circles the tight muscles one more time and then thrusts her tongue into Piper.

"Fuck!" Piper yells out. Alex's tongue is so soft inside of her and is hitting all the right spots. Alex thrusts in softly a few times and swirls her tongue around. After a few minutes she curls her tongue up to hit that perfect spot on Piper's front wall.

"Alex! Oh godddd…" Piper moans. Her entire body feels on fire. Alex's tongue works the craziest magic. It's unreal how talented she is. Each lick, suck, bite, is fucking perfect. Piper is feeling everything building inside her. "God Al, so good ugh…"

Alex rubs her tongue for a little longer on that spot. She knows how well Piper reacts to it. But after a few minutes she knows Piper needs attention somewhere else. Alex slides her tongue out of Piper, feeling the muscles trying to keep her in. She quickly brings her mouth up to Piper's clit. She swirls her tongue around the swollen bud several times to tease Piper. Piper's hips start to move frantically as much as they can, trying to gain more contact in the sensitive area. Alex gives a few more swirls and then flicks the bud gently with her tongue.

"UGHH" Piper groans. Sharp pleasure shoots through her body at the flick from Alex's tongue.

Alex gives another few soft flicks to send Piper a few more waves of that intense pleasure. Then, she presses the soft spot of her tongue there and massages Piper's clit with it. Piper's hips instinctually move along with the rhythm of Alex's tongue. Piper moves as much as she can with her hands restrained and Alex holding her leg, in order to get herself closer to the edge. She is so needy for an orgasm.

Alex can feel Piper's body building closer and closer. She brings her free hand up to Piper's pussy and strokes two fingers across the surface. When they're nice and slick she trusts them into Piper's pulsing hole.

"ALEX!" Piper moans. "F-fuck ugh babb-baby"

Alex starts a rhythm with her fingers, thrusting in and out and curling them up every other one. There is nothing Alex loves more than feeling Piper's walls tighten around her fingers. She will never get sick of that feeling.

Piper feels pressure building in her lower body. She feels something huge impending. She's been worked up so much and she knows this is going to be intense. She can't wait.

As Alex uses her fingers in Piper, she sucks Piper's clit into her mouth.

"Fuckkkk ohhhhhh" Piper exclaims. "Al I-I'm close…"

Alex thrusts her fingers in faster and sucks Piper's clit harder. Piper's pussy is starting to clamp down on her fingers. The blonde is ready to explode.

"Oh god…. UGHHH" Piper moans in pleasure. She feels right on the edge.

Ready to make Piper cum, Alex simultaneously curls her fingers up hard and sucks Piper's clit with more force. She immediately feels Piper's walls clench down on her fingers.

"ALEXXX!" Piper yells. Her hips buck up and her pussy pulses powerfully around Alex's fingers. Pleasure sweeps through her entire body. Her back arches, her head flies back, and her toes curl. She moans out and feels her body rip apart with the strength of her massive orgasm. She is dizzy and overcome with the pleasure and euphoria. Her orgasm is long and satisfies every need she had. As she comes down from it her breathing becomes less rapid, but still remains heavy. Her entire body feels exhausted. She sinks back onto the couch after Alex slides her wet fingers out.

Alex rubs her fingers onto her tits, leaving a creamy trail of Piper's cum. Piper groans, her still-pulsing pussy picking up speed at the sight.

Alex smirks at Piper and leans her tits up in front of Piper's mouth. Piper quickly realizes what Alex wants, and she leans in eagerly to lick her cum off Alex's tits. She licks up every single drop and shivers at the taste of her own cum trickling down her throat. Alex moves up higher and gives Piper a deep kiss, the taste of Piper still in both their mouths.

Piper has to break the kiss in a few minutes when her smile grows too big for her to continue.

"Alex, that was the sexiest thing ever." Piper says.

"You deserve it, Pipes."

Piper smiles again, and Alex leans forward and captures her smile with a kiss.

* * *

A/N- Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think on here or twitter. If there is something you didn't like then please tell me so I can fix it in the future. I can only improve if you help me! Thanks as always for sticking with me. I appreciate it :). -B


	46. Chapter 46

A/N- Welcome back! Thanks to all who have stuck with me and this story. Your support is appreciated as always. I am done with summer classes now, so I'm hoping to be posting at least every week. Here we go, enjoy!

* * *

Alex has had the longest morning at work. It's been one of those days where people are swinging in and out of her office all day asking her question after question. She likes her job, but sometimes it's absolutely exhausting. On the bright side, at least it's finally Friday. She isn't sure what Piper wants to do tonight, and is secretly hoping that they can have a chill night. Alex is pulled from her thoughts by the sound of yet another person knocking on her door.

"Yeah?" Alex yells from her office.

"It's me Vause" Nicky says as she walks over to Alex's desk.

"What's up?" Alex asks.

"Looks like they're adding a new region to your duties." Nicky says hesitantly, knowing Alex isn't going to be happy.

"Jesus! I can't do everything around here. They keep piling it all on me. I can't fucking breathe."

"I know, boss. It's been shit lately." Nicky agrees.

"Yeah, and I've barely seen Piper. By the time I get home every night it's so late she's passed out on the couch. I used to love working around the clock and then blowing off steam with you and the girl. Now I hate how much this keeps me away from Piper."

"Are you thinking of leaving?" Nicky asks.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. You know I started working here to support my mom, but now the money just isn't an issue. I have more than enough. I've been rethinking things lately."

"I get it. Are you and Piper hanging in tonight?"

"I think so, I haven't heard from her. I should text her now." Alex answers.

"I have to go check those papers." Nicky says. "I'll catch you later Vause, hang in there."

"Thanks Nick." Alex replies as she takes out her phone.

 **[Alex]- Hey baby. How's work going?**

 **[Piper]- Hey! Work is fine, pretty slow here so far today. Polly has some morning sickness so I've been holding down the fort.**

 **[Alex]- How's she feeling with the pregnancy?**

 **[Piper]- Super excited. And reading a million "mommy blogs" online**

 **[Alex]- If I ever do that, please slap me in the face**

 **[Piper]- Kinky x**

 **[Alex]- Always**

 **[Piper]- You'd be the coolest mom ever though**

 **[Alex]- Yeah well someone has to stay chill while you call the doctor every five minutes and Google every little thing :)**

 **[Piper]- I would not do that!**

 **[Alex]- Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Pipes. We'll see x**

 **[Piper]- Oh we will?**

 **[Alex]- Definitely :)**

 **[Piper]- Good to know x**

 **[Piper]- So how's work for you babe?**

 **[Alex]- Ugh kind of brutal. Things are still so crazy, and getting even crazier. I'm exhausted.**

 **[Piper]- You do too much, Al. They're over working you.**

 **[Alex]- Ugh I know. Oh well, I guess.**

 **[Piper]- :(**

 **[Alex]- Anyway, did you have plans for us tonight?**

 **[Piper]- I got stuff to make you dinner! I figured you could use a relaxing night with some serious girlfriend time.**

 **[Alex]- That sounds great, you know me well :)**

 **[Piper]- That I do xx**

 **[Alex]- I might be kinda late here, is that okay?**

 **[Piper]- Yes baby. I'm going to do some inventory here and then I'll head home to cook. We can do a late dinner and movie.**

 **[Alex]- Great, Pipes. What's for dinner?**

 **[Piper]- It's a surprise :)**

 **[Alex]- No fair!**

 **[Piper]- Hint: you'll like it**

 **[Alex]- Not as much as I'd like something else…**

 **[Piper]- Well feel free to eat that too ;)**

 **[Alex]- Always :)**

 **[Piper]- Good :). I gotta go, can't wait to see you later baby. Love you**

 **[Alex]- Love you babe**

* * *

Alex gets back to work, hoping her afternoon is less stressful than her morning was. Within five minutes, one of her assistants is knocking at her door.

"Come in" Alex calls out.

Karen, one of Alex's newer assistants, walks into the office. Karen is fresh out of college and is always asking Alex directions for every little thing she's supposed to do. Alex is not in the mood to deal with that today.

"What's up?" Alex asks, trying to keep her composure.

"So, I accidentally replied all to a message from corporate and I mentioned the new acquisition… I'm so sorry really it was just a mistake… I feel terrible, let me fix this." Karen stammers.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Karen. Are you serious?!" Alex blurts out. She can't believe this shit. She already had enough on her plate today and now she has to take care of this.

"I'm so so sorry", Karen mutters. "I can take care of correcting it."

"No, I need to do it." Alex responds curtly. "This damage control needs to be done right, and clearly that means I need to do it."

Karen stumbles out of Alex's office, and Alex throws her face into her hands. She is beyond stressed out. She's sick of having to do everything all the time. She can't even look forward to tonight now since she'll be late anyway, and she's too pissed off for it to help her at all. Alex calls in Nicky so they can plan how to fix this mess that Karen put them in.

* * *

When Piper gets home she throws her purse on the kitchen table and heads into the bedroom. As she looks around she makes a mental note to clean the bedroom tomorrow morning. Clothes are lying around on the floor and there's a solid collection of empty water glasses adorning the dressers. Alex and Piper normally keep the apartment incredibly clean and tidy, but lately they've been slipping. With Alex at work so often the room has been getting messy quicker and quicker. Piper tries to clean as much as she can, but Alex always tells her she wants to help out and not leave all the work for Piper.

Piper walks across their bedroom to the bathroom, picking up a few pairs of panties along the way. Piper wishes they were scattered on the floor after being discarded for sex, but they mainly are there from late nights when Alex gets home and is half-asleep.

It kills Piper to see Alex so overwhelmed. She knows Alex loves being in charge and getting shit done, but she also wants Alex to get time to herself sometimes.

Piper steps into the bathroom, strips her clothes off, and slips into the shower. When she's done showering she throws on a light blue dress. She knows Alex will love the outfit on her ass, and she wants to give Alex a good night.

Piper heads downstairs to the kitchen and turns on the oven. She decided earlier that tonight she's going to make one of her and Alex's favorite comfort foods: lasagna. It takes a while to make and is more tedious than other pasta meals, but it will be worth it to watch Alex enjoy it.

Piper pours herself a glass of wine and spends the next couple of hours working on the lasagna. When it's finished and ready in the oven, she shoots Alex a text. She expected Alex to be late so she cooked a late meal, but she thought Alex would be home by now at least.

 **[Piper]- Hey baby, dinner is all ready :). Do you think you'll be home soon?**

 **[Alex]- I don't know Piper, everyone is an idiot here today so I guess it will depend how long it takes me to hold this company up on my shoulders tonight.**

 **[Piper]- Sorry baby :(**

 **[Alex]- See you later.**

Piper knows that Alex is just stressed with work, but she can't help but be affected by the vibes Alex's texts sent. Alex seems pissed and Piper doesn't know what to expect once Alex gets home. She hopes to herself that when Alex sees all the work she put in for her tonight, Alex's mood will change.

Piper sets the table and hops onto the couch to watch TV while she waits.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Piper startles awake to the sound of the front door slamming. She hears Alex throw her bag to the floor and stomp into the living room.

"Hey baby" Piper calls out in a sleepy voice.

"Ugh what a fucking day." Alex exhales out.

"Sorry, Alex" Piper says, not sure what else to say to her clearly distressed girlfriend.

"Yes, you've made it clear you're sorry Piper. Doesn't change the shit ton of work I have to do every day." Alex retorts.

"I'm just trying to help, Al." Piper replies in a calm voice. She reaches out to grab Alex's hands, but the brunette pulls them away and walks to the fridge.

"No beers in the fridge, nice." Alex mutters.

"Jesus Alex, can I do anything right tonight?" Piper asks.

"I just had a shit day, sorry." Alex replies flatly.

"It's okay" Piper says, accepting Alex's shitty apology. She still wants to give Alex a nice night.

Alex sits down at the table and pulls out her phone to check some emails. Piper shakes her head to herself and goes to the oven to take out the lasagna. It's clearly dry from sitting in the oven so long after being done. Piper places a piece onto a plate for both her and Alex, and then pours the brunette a big glass of wine. Alex takes several generous sips from the glass.

Piper sits down at her spot and both women start to eat their lasagna.

"How is it?" Piper asks. Alex usually comments right away on her food, but right now Alex is silent.

"It's fine." Alex says.

"I know it's dry." Piper replies.

"I didn't say anything." Alex says, facing her plate.

"You didn't have to, I knew what you were thinking."

"It's still fine, Piper."

"It was only in the oven longer because you got home so late." Piper replied, knowing it will push Alex but not really caring.

"Gee Pipes, you're right. I should have let my company go to hell tonight so I could make it home to eat not-dry lasagna." Alex says sarcastically.

"Don't eat it then." Piper says, getting really tired of Alex's shit.

Alex huffs, and looks at her phone again.

That's the last straw for Piper.

Piper jumps out of her seat, startling Alex. She roughly grabs Alex's plate and tosses the food into the trash. She puts the dirty plate into the dishwasher and turns back to Alex.

"I'm sick of this attitude" Piper says to Alex.

"Jesus Piper that was dramatic."

"You've been in a shit mood all night."

"Yeah, I had a shitty day."

"You've been having a lot of shitty days lately. And I'm the one who has to deal with it."

"What about me?" Alex asks. "Am I not dealing with it?"

"If you're so miserable then quit your fucking job"

"Yeah, that's likely" Alex says sarcastically.

Piper turns back around and tries to compose herself as her anger and frustration continue to build.

Alex stands up and walks to the sink to put her empty wine glass in the dishwasher.

"This fucking smells" Alex says as she slams the dishwasher shut. She turns it on and it starts to rumble.

Piper feels her last shred of self-restraint snap at Alex's comment. She turns to Alex and grabs the brunette's shoulders.

"What the hell, Piper?" Alex says.

Piper pushes Alex back against the dishwasher and presses her body into her girlfriend's. She grabs a hold of each side of Alex's waist and pushes herself forward, grinding into Alex.

Alex doesn't know what to think or feel. Piper seems pissed and Alex feels compelled to argue back and save her pride. More than anything though she just wants Piper to keep pressing against her. Piper is grinding into her hard and Alex's senses are all snapping awake. There's a tingly feeling stirring inside of her, and she feels her tension continuing to build. Between her stressful day and Piper's body on hers, Alex is a ball of tension right this moment. She isn't surprised to feel that ball of tension settling right below her belly.

"I'm so sick of this shit." Piper says in a smooth but intense voice. She slides her hands forward a few inches so she can feel the curve of Alex's ass. Alex is wearing a navy pencil skirt, a grey blouse, and a matching navy blazer. The material on Alex's ass is thin, and Piper gets a rush from squeezing Alex's toned ass cheeks.

"What shit?" Alex responds, still feeling in a defiant mood.

"What shit?!" Piper exclaims. "I fucking bend over backwards trying to make you happy when you come home, and you don't even appreciate it." Piper says. She rotates her hips against Alex's front.

"That's not true Piper" Alex says with an eye roll.

"Yes it fucking is" Piper spits back. "Tonight I put so much time and effort into giving you a nice night, and you could not have cared less."

"Whatever, Pipes" Alex says. "Can we just go to bed and fuck now, considering you're practically throwing yourself at me?" Alex chuckles.

Piper lifts her hand off Alex and then smacks it back down, roughly squeezing a handful of the side Alex's ass.

"You're pissing me off, so we're not going to bed." Piper says roughly.

"Well then what are we doing here?" Alex asks, gesturing her hands between them and then to the dishwasher that her ass is pressed against.

"I'm going to give you a good fuck, and hopefully it'll help you to shut the fuck up." Piper says, leaning in to nibble on Alex's ear.

"So dramatic" Alex says with a smirk.

Piper closes the space between them and presses her lips against Alex's. Piper sucks Alex's bottom lip into hers and the kiss quickly turns intense. Their lips and tongues move in sync and electricity flows between them. For a second Piper forgets her anger and starts to sink mindlessly into the kiss. But then Alex rests her hands on Piper's ass and pulls it closer to her. Piper snaps back into it and her anger swarms back to her. She grabs Alex's hands and lifts them off her ass and onto the dishwasher, one on each side of her body. Piper runs her fingers through Alex's dark locks and then tugs on a handful. Alex moans into her mouth.

"Jesus Pipes"

Piper pulls harder on Alex's hair with one hand, and moves the other to Alex's left breast. She gropes Alex's tit over her bra and blouse, and feels Alex's breath catch in her throat.

"You like that, Alex?" Piper smirks.

Alex responds by biting Piper's lip and kissing her harder.

Piper isn't surprised that Alex is into this. Piper is well aware of how easily Alex gets riled up once they start fooling around. But Piper will be damned if Alex takes control of this and makes it her own little game to win. Piper is still pissed and wants to fuck Alex as she pleases.

Piper places her hands on the collar of Alex's blouse and pulls hard. The top four buttons rip apart and Alex's tits pop out. Piper looks down and licks her lips at the sight of Alex's breasts popping out of a lacy black bra.

"You just wrecked my shirt!" Alex exclaims.

"It was in the way." Piper says nonchalantly. She sucks on Alex's neck and works her way down to the brunette's breasts. She nibbles the top of Alex's tits, right above the lacy lining of the bra.

"It was in the way?" Alex asks incredulously. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Piper bites down harder on Alex's tit, probably getting enough flesh to leave a mark.

"Ouch!" Alex yelps.

Piper smiles against Alex's skin and sucks it into her mouth.

Alex can't help getting more and more built up. Aggressive Piper has always been a major turn on for her.

"Someone is feisty." Alex says with a sly smile.

"I'm in charge here." Piper responds in a sultry voice, running her nails over Alex's collarbone and tits.

"I don't think so" Alex chuckles, as she starts to lift her palms off the dishwasher. Before they're even an inch off the surface, Piper slams them back down.

"Fuck off." Piper says harshly. She lifts Alex's skirt up her body. She moans lightly when she sees Alex's garter belt, black thong, and stockings. Alex's toned legs look sexy as ever. Piper has always loved when Alex is dressed all professional like this. She especially loves that she's the one who gets to see the sexy fabric underneath.

Piper grabs one of the garter strings and snaps it back against Alex's leg.

"Get up" Piper says, pushing up Alex's legs and signaling to her that she wants her on the dishwasher. Alex complies and lifts her body up so that she's sitting on top of the appliance. Her skirt is up above her waist, giving Piper an incredible view of what's underneath.

"Nice and sexy for me." Piper says, scanning Alex's body in approval. She runs her hands up and down Alex's legs, using her fingernails when she reaches her upper thighs.

Alex is overwhelmed with the vibrating feeling of the dishwasher. It's a light rumble of a vibration, and it's enough to send the perfect amount of tingles throughout her entire body. Between the vibrations and Piper's nails grazing her thighs, Alex can't suppress the throaty moan that escapes her lips.

"Ughhhh fuck" Alex hisses.

Piper smirks and digs her nails harder into Alex's milky thighs. She loves to see Alex lose control.

"Seems like someone likes a little vibration" Piper teases.

"Whatever" Alex answers, feigning nonchalance. She wants to play it cool but her head is thrown back and she can feel moisture growing in her pussy.

"Mmm, whatever?" Piper asks in a playful voice. She spreads Alex's legs out wider and strokes a finger gently across Alex's pussy over her panties.

"Ugh God" Alex groans.

"Feels like a little more than 'whatever'" Piper muses, as she reaches under the fabric and strokes her index finger against Alex's silky wet folds.

"And what're you gonna do about that?" Alex asks, ready for Piper to fuck her already.

"Mmm, well maybe I'm going to have my way with you and fuck you nice and rough." Piper says in a confident voice, then shrugs mockingly, "whatever."

"Come on, Pipes." Alex pleads, pushing her pussy closer to Piper.

One side of Piper's mouth lifts up in a sly smile. She smacks the side of Alex's ass to get Alex to raise it up. Alex quickly complies and Piper pulls down Alex's panties. Alex feels a droplet of moisture trickling down her bare pussy.

"I love this pussy so much." Piper smirks. She uses two fingers to rub up and down the length of Alex's folds. Piper can feel the creamy wetness coating Alex and it's making her mouth water. Her need to fuck Alex is growing and growing.

"It's yours, baby." Alex rasps. The vibrations from the dishwasher under her ass have every nerve-ending on her body firing away. Chills are running up and down her spine.

"That's right." Piper nods. "All mine."

Piper strokes her thumb over Alex's clit. The sensation feels even more incredible than usual for Alex with the vibrations reverberating through her body. Her hips buck up into Piper's hand, ready for more contact.

"More" Alex breathes.

Piper moves her hand away from Alex's pussy, earning her a groan from the frustrated brunette.

"What the fuck" Alex exclaims. Her body was starting to build up fast from Piper's nimble fingers, and then it just stopped.

"I've put in effort all day for you and didn't even get a thank you. Asking for more right now isn't going to get you shit, baby." Piper says in a sexy, low voice.

"Please, Piper." Alex pleads. She is desperate. She can feel the vibrations creating a ball of pleasure behind her belly button, and she is becoming desperate for contact.

"That's better." Piper smirks. She brings her hand back to Alex's pussy and thrusts two fingers right where Alex needs them.

"Ugh God" Alex moans from the back of her throat.

"Is that what you wanted?" Piper asks.

Alex responds with a quick nod. Pleasure is vibrating through her body. Piper's fingers feel incredible in her and she can feel the pleasure everywhere.

"Tell me" Piper says, earning her a perplexed look from Alex. "Tell me what you like." Piper clarifies. She can tell that Alex is losing control, and she wants to hear the pleasure in her voice.

"I l-love when you fuck me." Alex stammers. Piper increases the pace of her fingers.

"What else"

"I love when you fuck me rough."

Piper smiles and thrusts her fingers even harder into Alex.

"That's right baby" Piper says.

Piper picks up a rough, rapid rhythm with her fingers. Alex is so wet and open for her and Piper's fingers slide in easily each time. Alex's hips are bucking up on each thrust to propel Piper's fingers even deeper into her. The vibrations from the dishwasher are building her up faster than usual. She feels gloriously overwhelmed with the pleasure. She doesn't want the feeling to end, but she also is eager for the intense release she knows is coming.

"I love it wh-when you lick my clit." Alex spits out, knowing she is testing her luck.

Piper lets out a laugh at Alex's comment.

"Someone is acting pretty needy. Do you think you deserve that, Alex?" Piper muses, her fingers keeping their brisk rhythm in Alex's pussy.

"Probably not" Alex says honestly, despite her head spinning and her senses firing.

"Mmm interesting answer" Piper replies. She leans forward and sucks and nibbles on Alex's inner thighs. She knows this is a sensitive spot for Alex, and she isn't surprised to feel Alex's pussy clench down around her fingers as she does it.

"Fuck Piper ughhhh" Alex moans. Piper's tongue is warm on her thighs and works to intensify the need in her pussy. Feeling Piper's tongue on her upper thighs is making her desperate to feel that warmth and softness on her pussy. She needs it so bad.

Without slowing down her fingers, Piper continues to work on Alex's thighs. She gets closer and closer to Alex's pussy, as much as possible with her hand in the way. She can feel Alex's legs tensing up and her pussy fluttering.

"Please Piper" Alex groans. She needs to feel Piper's tongue on her; she's fucking dying for it.

Piper bites down on Alex's thigh.

"FUCK!" Alex yells. The skin is especially sensitive given her current state, and the pain just amplified her pleasure that much more.

Piper can tell that Alex is getting close. As much as she wants to draw it out longer, she knows that her sexy girlfriend is getting ready to explode. She's spent the last few minutes with her face inches away from Alex's pussy, inhaling the intoxicating smell that she just can't get enough of. She needs the taste on her tongue. She needs it right fucking now.

Piper leans forward the last few inches and flicks her tongue once over Alex's clit.

"UGH PIPERRR!" Alex exclaims at the unexpected, brief contact.

Piper lets Alex's taste settle on her tongue and into her mouth and she takes a second to compose herself. Alex's taste always drives her wild.

Alex's breathing is ragged and heavy, Piper can tell how close to cumming she is. Piper leans back in and licks the flat part of her tongue across Alex's pulsing clit.

"Godddddd" Alex moans. Piper's tongue feels amazing on her. It's soft and gentle, and it's the perfect complement to Piper's fingers roughly thrusting inside her.

Piper keeps her fingers working in and out of Alex's pussy at a steady pace. She has to use more force as Alex's walls start to tighten up. With her tongue, Piper presses and licks against Alex's clit over and over. Every once in a while she mixes it up and sucks Alex's clit into her mouth. Alex is getting more and more tense and tight, and her breathing is getting broken up and heavy.

"F-fuckk Piper ughhhh" Alex groans. "I'm- _ugh_ \- I'm c-close bab-baby"

Piper works her tongue a little faster and keeps her fingers going hard.

"Fuck y-y-yes baby keep going ughhhhh" Alex exclaims. She can feel her body right on the edge. Her body is vibrating and Piper is giving her perfect stimulation.

Piper sucks Alex's clit hard into her mouth, and that's all it takes for Alex to go over the edge.

"FUCKKKKK! Oh fuckkk!" Alex screams. Her hips buck up and pleasure erupts through her body. Her pussy pulses hard against Piper's fingers and her body is wracked by wave after wave of pleasure. Her head is thrown back all the way, exposing her pale neck. Her hands grip tightly onto the edge of the dishwasher to support her shuddering body. When her orgasm finally ends her body collapses forward and she lets out a long sigh, her breathing still heavy.

Piper glides her fingers out of Alex's pussy and slips them into Alex's mouth. Alex groans at the taste of herself and licks Piper's fingers clean. Her body is still trembling from the strength of her orgasm.

"Piper…" Alex says, taking a second to let her breathing slow down. "That was… so hot" Alex smiles.

"I know" Piper smirks.

"Damn, I should be a bitch after work more often." Alex jokes.

"Fuck off" Piper laughs.

Alex lefts herself off the dishwasher so she's standing in front of Piper once again. She grabs the blonde's hands and gives her a deep, sweet kiss.

"My turn" Alex smiles.

"Not yet" Piper says, walking away towards the table.

"Why not?" Alex pouts.

"I made this fucking dinner for us and we're going to eat it." Piper shrugs. "Also, you're going to need energy for all the sex I'm expecting later."

"Okay, I'm good with that" Alex smirks, sitting back at the table with Piper.

* * *

A/N- Thanks for reading! PLEASE comment and let me know your thoughts, or head over to my twitter satisfactionfic and let me know. I'm just getting back into this so any feedback is greatly appreciated. Also, let me know what you want to see next chapter! Thanks, Becca :)


End file.
